PERMISSION TO SEEK Sasuke X Naruto Shino X Naruto
by CrisNoWait
Summary: Shino persues the person of his dreams, however the road to the one he loves is full of danger and doubt, will the nine tail kid acknowledge him? Yaoi XGC-Warning/MA
1. Chapter 1 Twist of Fates

**PERMISSION TO SEEK SHINO X NARUTO ROMANCE-B/L ANGST SHOUNEN-AI WIP XGC WARNING**

This is where the problems begin; both his teammates have their own objectives with the Nine-Tail-Kid

**Konoha – HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE:**

Aburame Shino spent a little over 2 years assisting an adjacent Feudal Lord with rebuilding his country, and then received Chuunin level recognition.

Uchiha Sasuke spends two and a half years working under the elite Konoha Police ANBU and then received Chuunin level recognition.

Uzumaki Naruto just returned to the village after training w/Jiraiya for 3 years. After meeting with the Fifth Hokage, he must reform the team.

This is a love story….

**_A.N.I did some flashbacks to build up to the present day; so if it gets confusing I apologize, I felt that if I added some history to each of the main characters it would help with expressing the depth of each person emotions. I am new fan-fiction writer so please be gentle and let me know what you think. Thanks for considering my story._**

**Prologue**

Konoha is a peaceful country; along with the residents are some of the strongest ninja Clans in the region. Clans consist of members from the same family unit as well as extended family members. Within each Clan, ninja possess specific talents unique to that family called the **BLOODLINE LIMIT TECHNIQUES**; not all ninja in the Clan possessed the same level of ninja techniques. In cases were the strength or specifically the _BLOODLINE LIMIT_ of one Clan appeared to surpass that of other families, the Clan are considered elite. Such was the case with the Hyuga Clan whom possessed the Byakugan and the once prominent Uchiha Clan who possessed the Sharingan. Rivalry and discrimination, as with other places, existed within the Hidden Leaf as well; Clans that were not considered elite, desired to prove themselves as worthy of the title.

**Chapter 1 –Twist of Fates-**

"Stop!" he yelled in a small defiant voice, as more weeds and dirt rain down on his head as he tried to protect his face.

"Bug, boy!" one of them yelled, pushing his head back down in the dirt, then punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow, Ow STOP!" he yelled again as he felt tears sting his eyes. 'Don't cry no matter what.' He put his small arms over his head as they continued to taunt him.

"Heh, heh, he's crying, bugs don't cry!" said a familiar voice.

The small boy looked up at Sasuke, surrounded by his friends; they were really admires not friends. This boy had no real friends. He clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying.

"What are looking at, COCKROACH!" aiming a kick at the boys' face, which barely missed because he hid his face in the ground under his arms. The kick landed on the shoulder instead sending rippling pain through the arm.

Several kids around him laughed. "That'll make him leave those bugs at home, right Sasuke-kun!" They laughed again.

The bell rang everyone scattered, almost everyone. Sasuke stood starring at the boy on the ground that was still covering his face. "You listen well." Sasuke said in a threatening manner. "I don't want to see anymore of your disgusting bugs in my school. Do you understand!" he yelled at the boy on the ground.

The boy was trying to nod his head without looking up afraid of a kick in the face. Then he heard another voice that made him look up.

"You bastard Sasuke, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The boy on the ground wiped his glasses with his forearm and looked up at Naruto. He was standing in front of Sasuke with his hands on his hips; blonde hair flying in every direction; and pudgy face screwed up in defiance.

"Hum; get out of my face. You're the bastard!" Sasuke spat. "Remember I got a family!"

Naruto growled then through himself on Sasuke, knocking him on top of the boy on the ground who winced from the pain of their combined weight on his small legs.

"I'll kill you! You freak!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get Naruto off him.

"Oh Yeah! You and what army!" Naruto said back.

The small boy cringed from the combination of the both of them rolling over him. He finally managed to crawl out from under them and get to his feet. He tuned to look as Sasuke kick Naruto off. Naruto landed on the ground near a big tree. He glanced at the boy grinning, "A hero always comes just in the nick of time!"

The smaller boy blushed, starring at Naruto in amazement. It did not matter if he could not beat that Sasuke, he had tried.

Sasuke took that moment to nail Naruto in the face. "You're no hero, you are just a BASTARD!" He added a kick as Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke turned around to the other kid, "Your next." He said darkly.

The small boy did not wait for Sasuke to come to him. He turned and ran as fast as his short legs would carry him towards his home.

Sasuke took two steps after him when he heard. "Yo." He stopped and turned.

Naruto; standing with blood running down his mouth holding the side of his head where Sasuke shoe had connected. "Are you going to run away now that I'm starting to win?" he spat blood on the ground and grinned at Sasuke derisively.

"What is going on?" The teacher shouted.

**That night…**

"You need to talk to mom about what happen today Shino." Her soft voice always calmed his nerves. He sat on the side of his bed as she put bandages on some of the small cuts on his arms. She placed a small hand on his cheek to lift his face to hers. "Shino, please tell me what happen, I will go to the school and have the teacher talk to the one who is responsible." She coxed.

He found it hard to look at her for long she is so beautiful. He blushed, "Okaasama (mother), please don't do that, it will only make things worse." He adored his mother above everyone he knew.

She sighed deeply, "Come on down then your father will be home soon." She rose taking his hand and led the way to the dinner table. She guided him to his seat and began to set the table.

Shino was not the least bit hungry; his heart was full of guilt and humiliation. Not just because he got beat up again but because, someone had finally helped him and all he did was run away. That someone happens to be Uzumaki Naruto, who up until today he had thought, was nothing but a troublemaker. He would know because he always watched Naruto. He flinched. "Ow." They were at it again, biting him, and crawling out when he did not tell them.

"Ow, stop biting me" he said in a low voice.

His mother came over. "Kikai do not bite, you must be feeling them consuming your chakra that's all." She looked at the insects and then her son. He looked frustrated with the effort to get his Kikai to listen.

"Shino-kun" his mother said placing her open palm on his chest over his heart. "Try talking to them from here, they are your friends." She winked at him.

"Don't tell my son such nonsense!" a deep firm voice spoke.

His mother stood as his father entered, half bowed to her husband and went to get dinner. The tall man stood behind Shino and stared down at him.

Shino felt a quake inside him; no one in the whole clan could compare to his father. "Otousan (father)." He looked down at the floor the guilt spreading again.

His father reached out an extra large hand putting it on the top of Shino's head lifting the child's face to look at him. "Shino your Kikai are not your friends, or pets they are your soldiers. To control them you must use this." He put the pointer finger of his other hand against his temple. "That is what you do; make them understand you are in control." He nodded and glared pointedly at the boy then took his seat.

Shino followed him with his eyes enthralled with his father's presence. 'Will I be like him one day? I hope I can be as brave and strong.' He thought. His mother served dinner and shifted her eyes at her husband.

"Otousan, are you going to ask Shino how he received those injuries?" she prodded.

Shino's father looked at her blandly, he had no desire to ask his son questions that he was not ready to reveal. He gazed back at his small son; he did notice the bruises on the boy and he wondered about it but he had an idea that the same people were responsible. Shino had not shared on the other occasions there is no point in expecting he would share now. Shino was twitching in his chair pushing the food around on his plate not eating a single bite. The Kikai were again coming forth without permission; his father sighed deeply. He had believed it was too early to send the boy to the ninja Academy. Keeping him home another year would help him gain better control; but his mother felt Shino had developed a bad habit of being too reclusive. That he tried to point out to his wife is a trait of the Aburame Clan we are not truly welcome here in the Hidden Leaf. It is a character flaw, we have honed after years of rejection by its citizens. Now Konoha is our home we will not be removed, they will learn to tolerate us if not accept.

"Shino, do you have anything to say?" His father asked, continuing to eat his own dinner.

"…."

"Shino! Otousan is speaking to you." His mother snapped.

"…."

His father sighed again, and pushed away his remaining dinner. Shino looked up at him immediately knowing he had gone too far in his silent treatment. Sure enough, his father was eying him darkly; he cringed, and snapped inwardly at the Kikai to stop biting him now!

"Give me your arm." His father said plainly.

Trembling slightly he extended his small arm to his father. He then pushed up the long sleeve to gaze intently at the Kikai that roamed around. There were several pinprick red marks on his arm left by the Kikai bite. His father lifted the arm closer, while lowering his head to get a better look at the injuries between the bruises on his son's arm. 'He's trembling, this must be very painful, and I see why Okaasama is so worried; the boy really hurt him this time.' He plucked one of the Kikai off Shino's arm and eyed it closely on his fingertip. 'It has pincers that are slightly different from most of the Kikai.' He thought. Releasing the boys arm he with drew a small vile from inside his pocket and placed the Kikai inside. It tried to bite him as well; it is unusual for Kikai to bite the host or for that matter a direct member of the host family. His father carried the original line of Kikai introduced to Shino on his First year of birth. He would need to speak with his brother regarding this change in Shino's Kikai.

"What is it Otousan." His wife asked. Looking perplexed; unaware of the silent messages the two were sharing now.

Shino looked at his father's eyes and nodded; he was in a lot of pain but his mother kept looking horrified he did not want to worry her. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said in a small deep voice.

"He did this to you?" his mother shifted up straight in her seat.

Shino nodded, casting his eyes back on his uneaten dinner. "Uzumaki Naruto helped me; he stopped Uchiha and got hurt himself trying to help me." He added hoping that would take the worried look off his mother's face, he was very wrong.

"Uzumaki!" she snapped.

Her husband put up a hand to silence her, while fixing his eyes on his son intently. "That boy is in your year at the Academy?" his voice sounded in control but Shino sensed some urgency in the undertone.

"Yes." He said looking back at his father whose face was unreadable, and mother who looked horrified. "He doesn't come to school very often, just every once in a while. But he showed up while Sasuke was threatening me and jumped on him." He felt a blush heat his face as he remembered Naruto's words: _'A hero always shows up in the nick of time.'_ He looked down at his plate not wanting his father to see him blushing.

'Why is he blushing;' his father thought as he considered the Nine-Tail-Kid and his son's words.

"You must stay away from that boy." His mother stated firmly. Shino looked into her bright eyes. "That boy is dangerous; do not deal with him under any circumstances." She added leaning across the table to emphasize her point. "I will have a word with that Uchiha's mother, your aunt knows her well, and we will go see her at the end of the week. I'm sure she will have a talk with her husband about his behavior towards you." She stood and gathered the dinner plates, "I'll get tea." She left the room, glancing at her husbands face as she walked out.

Shino looked down at the empty spot on the table. 'I want to make Naruto my friend, now Okaasama says I must stay away from him.' He felt a mixture of sadness and despair filling his tiny chest.

"What did you do when Uzumaki and Uchiha began to fight?" his father asked.

Shino looked guilty, the thought of how he had run away made him feel queasier. "I uhmm…" he looked up at his fathers eyes. "I ran after Sasuke knocked Naruto down, he came after me." He could feel the disappointment from his father long before he spoke.

"Tell me Shino, did Uchiha catch you when you ran away?" he leaned in closer reading every gesture in his boys face.

"No." Then wondered why, 'Sasuke is fast.' "No he did not I don't know why." He did not understand the significance but he knew there was something in that question.

His father sat up straight as his mother entered the room with tea. She poured everyone a cup then took her place at the table.

There could be only one reason that Uchiha boy did not catch Shino. Uzumaki; his father sipped his tea and gazed at his son with a mixture of pride and disappointment. The boy should understand by now what a friend or comrade represented only the worst type of people would turn their back on either. Even if that comrade was the Nine-Tail-Kid, he needed to get the message through to his son. Putting down his tea, he gazed darkly at the boy until he lifted his head to face him.

"Shino, I would prefer you not associate with that Uzumaki." He started; "however, it is a very shameful thing you did running away from a comrade." Shino looked guilty, his father felt the message was sinking in. "Listen carefully; Okaasama is right, Uzumaki is a dangerous boy, that is all we can say about him; however, he has proven himself reliable by assisting you in a time of need." He eyed his wife, meaningfully for her not to interrupt. "Any person that would do such a thing should not be left behind; even if it cost your life, never leave a comrade behind, never turn your back on a friend and always help those in need even if they are an enemy." His father continued to gaze at Shino; hoping his son would understand the kind of man he would like him to become. "I'll add this as well, perhaps you realized, the reason Uchiha did not catch you is because more than likely, Uzumaki stopped him."

Shino dropped his head feeling bitter shame in his stomach. 'So Naruto did that for me; I thought Sasuke finished him off and now it's obvious the reason why Sasuke didn't catch me was because of Naruto.'

It just made him feel worse; he made a silent vow never to turn away from a fight especially when a comrade was involved. "Otousan who are my comrades?" He wanted to remember them so he would never forget whom he must protect.

"Uhmm… it's a very long list;" his father looked at him amused; "let me say everyone in the Aburame Clan as well as everyone under the Hidden Leaf and all of the allies across the continent." He smiled at his son, it had never occurred to him that his son did not understand comrades and friends, it made him feel his own measure of guilt; he is only 6 years old, perhaps his expectations were too high for this small boy.

"Otousan;" Shino began; "that would include Uchiha, I don't like him, he is not nice to me."

"Well, he is under the Hidden Leaf, so he may not be a friend, but he is a comrade and you must never turn your back on him as well. It's not difficult if you just consider it your duty, to protect everyone with your life." He reached out a large hand and put it on his son's bushy hair. "However, you can not help anyone unless you control your Kikai with your own will; not wish; your will. Command them to obey or suffer the consequences; they will respect you and seek to serve you, that's how it is; so do your best." He smiled at the bright eyes of the boy, filled with pride at the potential he could clearly see.

There was a loud bang on the door; his mother sighed beginning to rise but her husband stopped her. "It's for me I'm sure." He left the table. His mother walked around the table to kneel next to Shino.

"Shino-kun; you can use your heart as well, just remember they are your soldiers first and friends second. It's a nice compromise you should try it also." She winked at him. Then looked towards the living area as she heard a familiar voice approaching, her gaze darkened.

"Ha, ha, you don't say," said the voice to his father; it sounded excited, full of zest. "Let me have a look." They both entered the dining area, his father followed by his uncle who was several years older and one of the lead member on the council.

Shino sat up straight he adored his uncle. He rose from his seat to give the Elder a hug, and received a firm pat on the back and head as a reward. "Oji (uncle); youkoso (nice to see you)!" he smiled up at the old man with a blush in his cheeks. His uncle was the funniest man in the entire Aburame Clan (as least according to Shino and his uncle).

An eccentric man in his late fifties, he had no children of his own. He assumed Shino as a godfather and treated him like a son. In return, Shino regarded him highly and felt surrounded by those who cared and loved him much. He did not realize yet that being a descendant of the head family he is royalty among his Clan and highly regarded. His uncle stared at the Kikai given to him by Shino's father with interest. He is a medical specialist in the Aburame Clan any deviation from the norm; referred to him, to research and record the findings. He has studied Shino from birth, noting the child has significant differences that have only the original founders possessed; this knowledge he kept classified. He is highly secretive often using his dark humor to distract from his true purpose.

His uncle tipped the Kikai in his hand as Shino took his seat at the table. The tiny Kikai crawled over the palm of his hand then tried to bite him, attempting to force it is pincers thru the older mans skin; unsuccessfully. He eyed it intently; 'It will definitely become a serious problem to his enemies when he's older;' he thought enjoying the vindictive intent he sensed in the tiny insect. "You are correct Otouto (younger brother)." He looked at Shino's father who had taken his seat again.

"I know I am Aniki (older brother), please have a seat." He gestured to an empty seat next to the enamored Shino.

Shino's mother glared at him with distaste, "What do you know about this Ossan (old man), and don't tell me it's classified." She said darkly.

"It's always a pleasure to see the eternally beautiful Aniyome (sister-in-law)." He stated with an enlightened look on his face.

"Aniki, don't say useless things to my wife." He snapped. They often started their introductions in this manner. Shino suppressed a snicker, he enjoyed the way his uncle started every meeting with a complement followed by his father chastising him; next his mother would say something to the old man. He looked at his mother ready to laugh at her next remark.

She frowned at the old man. He always says worthless things; this time I am not going easy on him. "Have you given my sister a child yet?" she smirked at the blank look on his face. "We are considering our next, perhaps a girl. The least you could do, is give her one before I have two." She said with a conniving smile.

"Shino, go to bed." His father said.

Shino did not think what his mother said was funny; it was a touchy subject as his uncle had explained to him one day. 'I would like to have children, but it seems I am destined to only have my Shino; I am very proud of you.' He looked from one adult to the other not understanding why his uncle was getting pale his mother was still grinning and his father was looking exhausted. "Good night." He said as he left the room; thinking what was going to happen.

**Uchiha home….**

"Sasuke, let me see those bites again;" sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke blinked his eyes; he was tired they had talked all day about that bug nerd. Now he wanted to see the bites again. "Aniki, why?" he sat up and held out his arm, to his brother.

"Were you sitting so close that they could just crawl on you?"

"I told you I always sit in the front, and the cockroach sits in the back." What was this all about? "I also told you I'm the only one that got this bite, and he tried to say it was an accident." He looked darkly at the window, wishing he could have kicked that kid one more time.

His brother stared at the red pinpricks on his arm; it was strange because as far as he knew Kikai did not bite, in this manner; even if they consumed the chakra, they would not leave any trace behind. He narrowed his eyes he hated that Clan. "Well, it's just so strange; I wanted to see it again. I've come up with an idea that can help you get rid of that kid once and for all; at least his bugs anyway." He added as Sasuke shifted on the bed.

"How," he looked at his brother.

"Well, are you really willing to go thru with it; because it will be a big waste of my time if you don't'." Itachi eyed him intently, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'll do anything, tell me please let me know what to do." Sasuke said in excitement.

Itachi had an evil grin on his handsome face; he stood and walked over to the window to gaze out his mind in another place, vaguely considering how far his little brother would go. "You just need to befriend him, you know, make him think you like him; oh most important you need to apologize for being a little ass." He turned and looked at the stunned look on Sasuke's face.

"Befriend HIM!" he snapped. "You got to be kidding, I hate him."

"Well, I bet he's a really nice person." Itachi said turning back to gaze at the setting sun, while watching his brother reflection in the window. "Nice people are so easy to fool." He half turned to his brother then lifted his hand gesturing for him to come. Sasuke jumped up to hurry over to where he stood. Itachi reached his had out and poked him in the forehead.

"Ow." Sasuke said, "Why did you do that."

"Teaching you." He said with an amused smile. "If someone trusts you they will do whatever you say; just start with 'I'm sorry for what I did the other day.' But you need to mean it or he'll never trust you and our plan won't work without trust." He smiled at Sasuke derisively surveying the look on his face. 'He just might have some potential, he thought.

"What do I need to do;" he asked, his eyes full of intention. Sasuke listened to his brother well into the night finally; I can get back at that cockroach.

**Uzumaki…..**

Naruto was sprawled across his bed at three in the morning sleeping deeply; a soft snore similar to a purr from his half-open mouth. Shino looked at him with admiration, he is a hero after all, he thought. He looked around the small room; still sitting in the window; the tiny room a complete mess. Everything from empty Ramon cups to dirty laundry and scrolls littered the floor. Shino was surprised to see anyone lived in this condition, but also he was aware Naruto did not have a family. He jumped down lightly on the floor and watched several cockroaches run for cover at the intrusion. He did not mind cockroaches; they were just another bug to him, although he did not find them the least bit interesting.

He twitched as the Kikai began to bite him again. He felt anger swell inside him as he lifted his wrist to glare at the one responsible. It was wiggling back in forth, digging its pincers deeper in his skin. Shino felt tired of the constant assault on his body and remembered something his father had told him earlier. _**'..They are your soldiers...make them understand you are in command….'**_'If I can't do that what kind of comrade will I be when I'm needed' he glanced at Naruto sleeping in the bed. He wanted to make up for running away; he was determined to protect all his comrades when they needed him. He looked back at the Kikai that decided on another spot to sink its pincers; he plucked it up on his fingertips. "This is unacceptable." He said darkly in a low whisper; then crushed it between two fingers. 'You will do what you are told with out hesitation from this moment on; we will be one.'

Several Kikai thought to challenge the threat he made; each crushed as he continued to send the message, 'obey, now'. It did not take long before all were moving within him docile and obedient waiting for orders. He looked around the dirty room; 'ok let's get rid of the free loaders,' he thought as he raised his arms the Kikai swarmed out a tiny dust cloud about three feet wide, shooting off in different directions to kill the cockroaches that were too slow to escape. 'Where is the cleaning stuff;' he thought, as a Kikai landed on his wrist to tell him where to find the supplies. He unlocked the door to the main hall; he needed a chair to reach the top lock. He found what he needed in a small broom closet and brought it back to the room. Trying not to make too much noise, he filled a bucket with water and cleanser. He gathered all the dirty laundry and took it to the washing machine; being familiar with domestics from his mother's teachings, he quickly moved through the small room organizing and cleaning until everything was in a proper place. He just finished hanging the last of the laundry as the sun was beginning to turn the sky a lighter shade of blue.

Shino looks at the clock the display reads four thirty. 'Wow, it took that long in this small place.' He had several bags of garbage already taken out to the dumpster; the kitchenette that consisted of a tiny stovetop; small icebox and sink now sparked with the clean walls and fixtures looking almost new. The curtains taken down cleaned and replaced; windows and floor scrubbed clean. The tiny room has not this level of clean since Naruto moved in at age 4; since then he was on his own with an Elderly women making sure he had the basics.

He looked again at Naruto, 'thanks for being a hero.' He smiled at him then looked more intently at his face. Naruto did not have one bruise on his face, nor could he see any on his exposed skin. Shino moved closer to the bed and peered at him from six inches away, no marks of the fight visible and he was sure Sasuke had hit him at least once in the face. "Wow Naruto-kun you are amazing." He said aloud in his astonishment. Unfortunately, Naruto heard.

"Yes I know Sakura-chan, you are amazing too." He grinned stupidly in his sleep, and turned over hugging his pillow.

Shino put both hands over his mouth to stop from laughing. Then left a note for Naruto on his bedside table and left the way he came in, through the window.

He sat on the swing again talking silently to his Kikai about what he learned in the morning session, when Sasuke appeared a short distance away looking back and forth. Shino felt his gut tighten but remained where he sat, telling the Kikai to be ready; he did not intend to let the Sasuke hit him again. Sasuke turned toward him then started over quickly joined by his _friends_, they closed in on Shino on all sides.

"Uhmm…Shino, I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday, and if you want you can join our ninja game." Sasuke said in a sincere tone.

Shino sat up straighter on the swing, watching the Uchiha warily. 'What is he talking about? Sorry no way I will fall for that!' He looked at him blandly.

"Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry and try to make friends with you, if you want, but anyway I won't bother you anymore. I overreacted yesterday, my brother told me that when you guys (Aburame Clan) are young it is difficult to control the Kikai and he said I should be more understanding. I was wrong and I am really sorry, if you change your mind; just join my team in the game." He smiled his best Uchiha grin and walked off with his friends.

Shino watched him until they started their game. Does he really want to be my friend? He said he was sorry three times, does that mean he really means it. The Kikai were restless they wanted to attack Sasuke; he told them to stay calm as he watched the game from a safe distance. 'If I play they will do something to me and I'll end up hurt again; thinking of hurt, Sasuke had a bruise on his face.' Shino brightened inwardly Naruto must have clobbered him. He suppressed a snicker, as he scanned the yard for Naruto wanting to thank him in person and apologize for leaving. However, Naruto never showed up that day or the next, and Sasuke kept his word about not bothering him and asked him again if he wanted to join their game.

By the end of the week, Shino felt emotionally strained; Naruto who he had kept looking for never came to the Academy; Sasuke did not bother him but he still was afraid to trust; on top of that, his uncle came by every day that week to poke at his Kikai with a very unnerving gleam in his eyes. He was happy finally to be able to go home.

"Shino-kun." Said the teacher.

He looked over at her; she was always nice to him and a great teacher. "Yes Sensei?"

"Can you help Sasuke-kun with some things I need put away, I have a trip and I'm already late to start." She looked apprehensive.

"Sure," he said moving forward.

"Ok, he'll tell you what to do just take your time and don't get hurt; I'll see you next week." She smiled and left the classroom.

Shino felt strange, something he could not put his finger on it, he thought he should go ask her if she was all right when Sasuke came in the room. He cringed slightly then remembered not to show fear, and not back away. He stood his ground glaring at Sasuke, since no one was around he expected him to do something, all this week he suspected was a joke of some kind.

"Hi, Shino." Sasuke said distractedly, "there are these old textbooks we need to put in storage, Sensei said you might help, is it ok?"

Shino looked at him in slight disbelief; "yes I'll help," he said flatly inwardly thinking not to let his guard down.

Outside the building, his Sensei arrived at home; before she entered her front door she saw a pair of red eyes, blinked and remembered nothing about the boys.

They worked for about an hour moving old textbooks to a storage room in the basement of the school. Shino kept expecting something to happen but after fifteen minutes, he began to relax realizing that the only thing Sasuke wanted to do was to finish. He wondered if this is what the teacher used him for when he stayed late during the week.

"Sasuke." He was tired of not talking while they worked together.

"Hum…" Sasuke said looking at him as he pushed another stack of books further against the wall.

"Is this the kind of stuff you do for the teacher after school, usually?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, this and grade papers, or clean the blackboard." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"She let you grade papers?" he must really be smart for the teacher to allow that.

Sasuke smiled inwardly, 'prick is impressed; you just wait I will show you something.' "Yeah it's no big deal it's usually the stuff the underclassmen are working on or something that I did very well on. She always goes behind me to make sure I was fair in the grading." He turned away smirking 'Itachi-san was right, he's so easy to fool.' "We only got one more trip, and then we can get out of here, you ready?" He looked over at the stack Shino worked on, it was not as high as his was, and he kept going further back to make more room.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said looking toward Sasuke, he followed him out and back to the main level. He felt strange inside, but Sasuke had not done anything wrong. Why did he feel like he should be afraid, it seamed to increase every time he went back in the room, it was as if the Kikai did not like it in there.

Sasuke grabbed the biggest stack, he was strong; "you get that box that's it and we're done." He walked toward the stair not waiting for Shino; he kept a certain pace the whole time they worked. He did not want to make it seam anything was out of the ordinary 'now if I can just get him to stay in there while I finish-up.' He smirked, suppressing a derisive laugh, 'wait till I tell Itachi-san about this.'

Several miles away the entire Uchiha Clan is eliminated….

Shino grabbed the last box, it was bulky; he had an idea what shelf to put it on. He followed Sasuke down to the storage room, lagging behind do to the size of the box. Sasuke, almost done as Shino walked past him to the shelves. He pushed it in place as his Kikai began to swarm out in attack mode; at the same moment, he heard the door slam shut.

"Shino-kun." Sasuke simpered thru the door. "Or should I say Bug Nerd." He heard him laugh evilly.

"Sasuke please open the door." He tried to keep the fear out of his voice; the message he sent to the Kikai to stop swarming, reversed to defense mode. Somehow, he did not feel locking him in this room was all that the Uchiha had in mind. In addition, he felt as if something was watching him, getting ready to attack.

"No, bug nerd;" Sasuke said. "There are some of my friends in there that want to have a word with you about those dam bugs." He snickered.

Shino screamed.

Sasuke banged his hand against the door and yelled at the door "Yeah, you cockroach! Yeah! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Shino ripped his glasses off so he could see the room more clearly, grabbing the spider that had bit him off his arm and crushing it. He yelled again running at the door, slamming into it. "Please Sasuke let me out! They are biting me! Let Me OUT!" he clawed at the door, his screams becoming incoherent as panic took over. The Kikai were only babies they could not protect him from the multitude of spiders that pounced in attacking then jumped back.

Sasuke laughed at his wailing; leaning against the door he said "I got to go, now my mom's making dinner for me, see you tomorrow, or not!" He ran out of the school, anxious to tell his brother the trick had worked.

"Awh!"

Outside the building, no one could hear the child in the basement screaming.

**The Aburame Home...**

"Where is he?" The Elder asked the house cleaner who had come to help Shino's mom do some cleaning. "He should be home by now." His uncle looked over at the clock it was nearly 8 pm school let out at 4 pm his nephew should have arrived hours ago. On top of that, his mother had not returned with her sister, the Elder's wife; from the Uchiha Village, he was worried.

"Elder, perhaps his mother took him with her to the Uchiha Village." She offered.

The Elder looked at the clock again, that was possible. He had come by to see if Shino wanted to spend the weekend with him since his father had left a few days ago on an important mission. It would give him time to study the Kikai unique to Shino; he was impressed Shino had learned to control them finally informing him they stopped biting. He reasoned he should wait a little longer to see if they arrived soon; if not he would head to the Uchiha Village personally to find them. He began to pace around the living area waiting.

**The Uchiha Village...**

Several miles away, Sasuke fainted from the images his brother put in his head of the villagers death; leaving him to suffer in the middle of the deserted street, with dead bodies lying all around.

**The Academy...**

Shino looked up thru cloudy eyes; he could not see very well. He tried to move his hand to wipe his eyes but his body only twitched. He could not move and breathing felt difficult. 'Otousan (father)? Okaasama (mother)? I'm sorry I didn't listen.' He drew another labored breath. 'Kikai? I can't breath…' his vision swam out of focus. He saw Naruto grinning at him, he was talking about heroes but he could not hear the words. 'Yes Naruto, I'm going to be just like you and help people in need.' He drew another labored breath he was sinking. He saw Naruto again facing Sasuke, and then he heard him say something that he did not see him say before. "Hey you aren't going to get any stronger like that, Baka!" 'You are right Naruto, I am not going to die here; I am going to get stronger and kill Uchiha Sasuke I swear.' His mind held onto the images of Naruto and the thought of revenge on Sasuke as he began to fade deeper into unconsciousness.

**The Uchiha Village...**

The Elder stood at the Uchiha main gate looking in disbelief at the carnage; several dozen ninja were swarming around looking for survivors, others were bringing bodies out of buildings lining them up along the street. He felt his heart fill with despair as he saw his wife and sister in law side by side on the sidewalk. He fell down on his knees and lifted their heads in his lap, as he wept silently. The gifts packages they bought with them lay by their side never delivered.

"Who was the only survivor?" someone yelled

"Uchiha Sasuke!" another asked back.

"His brother is nowhere to be found, where is that bastard I want to talk to him!" a third person yelled.

The Elder looked at the rising sun; when he heard the name Sasuke, it reminded him; carefully he lowered the head of the two women. He stood and began to scan all the victims looking for Shino. He was not the only mourner there; the village had become crowded with people trying to help gather the bodies for burial; looking for loved ones and assisting with trying to determine what happen.

The following day he entered the hospital to confront the only survivor.

**The Hospital...**

The Jonin looked at the sleeping boy with a worried brow; he knew to well the damage of the Sharingan. He wanted the boy to survive, he had to; he was the last. The hospital room door opened a nurse entered with one of the Elders from the Aburame Clan. Kakashi walked over to prevent him from entering further; he was suspicious of everyone since the boy's attack.

"You see Elder he is in no condition to talk." The nurse informed; "he has had a powerful Nin-jutsu placed on him there is no way to determine when he will recover." She added.

"Ojisan, (older man) is there anything I may help you with; Sasuke-kun can not answer any questions." Kakashi said.

The old man looked at the Jonin; he knew the brat. He turned his eyes on the last person to see his nephew alive. He had visited every child in Shino's class as well as the teachers. Only one confirmed Sasuke and Shino were at the school when she left. The teacher said all the students had left the building before her and she did not remember seeing Shino in class that day. He needed to ask that boy a few questions.

"Ojisan, is there anything-"he was cut off.

"I need to talk to him now, my nephew is missing and he is the last person to be seen with him." The words came out desperate; he wanted to sound in control but it had been more than twenty-four hours since anyone has seen Shino he was afraid.

"I am very sorry Ojisan; Sasuke can not answer any questions; as you can see he is unable to wake." Kakashi repeated. "Please leave." There was an edge to his voice now; the old man was giving him the creeps.

The old man turned his dark shades on the Jonin; "Nurse please leave so you don't get hurt." He said it very calmly; the nurse did not have time to register the command. A swarm of gold colored Kikai with marking like a hornet suddenly, attacked in a mini tornado throwing them out of the hospital room. Kakashi grabbed to prevent her from hitting the opposite wall. The Kikai swarmed menacingly then as if a vacuum retreated into the room with the old man slamming the door in their wake.

The Elder walked over to the boy in the bed Uchiha Sasuke. There was a dark malice in his heart, he wanted to kill the boy quickly but if he did that, he may never find Shino before it was too late. He leaned over the boy removing his glasses; pointing a finger at him commanding the gold Kikai to land on his forehead. More began to follow absorbing the Nin-jutsu placed on him by Itachi.

The door crashed open; Kakashi stood with Sharingan displayed and a kunai in his hand. "Get the hell away from him you Old Bastard." His voice was deadly, full of intent to kill.

The Elder turned around revealing Sasuke's face, covered in Kikai. He looked blandly at the Jonin, "No." he stared at Kakashi without any hint he intended to move or leave.

Kakashi eyed the insects crawling over Sasuke's face; 'what does he think he's doing?' "I'm not going to tell you again he raised his hands prepared to attack.

"It would take me one 100th of a second to order them to kill him, is that what you want? Perhaps I should add I could kill you just as quickly." He looked at him as if things had already been determined, attacking now would do no good. Kakashi did not move. "He knows something about my nephew; I've seen every person that attends that school personally. He is the last, the very last to question."

"He cannot answer you stupid old bastard." Kakashi spat.

"When my Kikai are done he will be well enough to tell me it won't take much longer." He said it dismissively, as if death was not looking him in the eye.

"What are you doing to him?"

The Elder surveyed the Jonin; "you are not smart enough to understand and I don't want to explain." He ended turning his back on Kakashi.

What is he a fool! Kakashi thought darkly, "We won't always have the boy between us; you need to sleep sometime old man." He said darkly.

"It's amazing how many times I have been threatened in that manner." He laughed but did not face the Jonin. "I haven't gone to sleep in 30 years, so I don't' imagine you will be catching me with my pants down, hey Gaki." He laughed again as the Kikai on Sasuke took flight, to join the others on the ceiling.

Kakashi followed them with his eyes, shocked by the vast number on the ceiling; he had not sensed their presence at all. They were completely silent as the hovered there waiting for a command. He glared back at the old man he had those waiting for him to do something the old buzzard may have really been able to kill him before he knew what was happening. He was leaning over Sasuke's face talking to him. Sasuke's eyes remained closed.

"Where is Shino, where is Shino, Where is Shino." He kept repeating it in a monotone firm voice. Sasuke's face began to twitch. His eyes opened, dolls eyes.

"Stop it old man, he's not out of it yet!" Kakashi snapped

"He's awake enough!" The Elder shot back, not bothering to look at Kakashi a mistake most people never made if they know anything about him. "Uchiha Sasuke!" he yelled at the boy; grabbing him by the front of the hospital gown "Where Is Shino!" the Elder felt his patience waning, he needed to find his nephew, he felt time was running out.

"You bastard!" Kakashi yelled throwing the kunai he held at him aiming for the man temple.

The ceiling collapsed in an ocean of Kikai, Kakashi got one glimpse of a hand of Kikai catching the kunai in mid-air before another swarm washed him out of the room in a wave of bugs. His strength was sucked out of him almost instantly, when suddenly they retreated into the room; he could see them hovering over the bed.

"A man ought to know his limitations Kakashi-san." The third said. He walked over to the room to look at the Elder standing over the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Tell me where is SHINO!" he was yelling in a firm voice, trying to keep himself from panic. He had to get this boy to tell him now.

"Elder, the boy is unable to answer." The third said entering the room and walking over to the bed; "I cannot allow you to treat him in this manner release him at once." The window of the hospital shuddered as the Elder released the boy and looked at the Third with desperate anguish in his eyes.

"I must find my nephew Hokage-sama; my Kikai can reverse the effects of the Nin-jutsu if you will give it time." His voice was controlled but the madness in his eyes was obvious.

The Third looked down at the youngest survivor of the Clan; his eyes were half-open and vacant. He did not look like a person who was coming out of anything; he looked trapped. The Third looked back on the Elder, he was a very strong man denying him the opportunity could be bad for the village if some peace were maintained by allowing him to try, that would be the best course. "I am not confident you are in your proper mind, Elder. However, I will watch you try your best, you must remain calm and not hurt the boy under any circumstances is that understood." The Third eyed him closely as some reason began to flick back into place in his bright eyes.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand I will be gentle." He replaced his glasses; and observed the boy; the Nin-jutsu was strong. Itachi, from what their research had discovered is a gifted Gen-jutsu user a powerful form of mind control. Sasuke may suffer an eternity in this state. The Elder stood up, the Third watched him closely. He did not want to use that technique on the boy and reveal the medical advancements their clan has achieved however, his nephew took precedence. He was at the end of all hope he wanted his nephew back, even if he was already dead. He pulled a small scroll from his pocket and unrolled it; placing the seal over Sasuke's forehead.

"What kind of technique is this you are performing?" The Third asked.

"It's very powerful;" he began "it will seal away the Nin-jutsu and free his mind from the effects. He will still need to regain his strength, the technique only lifts the spells not heal. If I may please, let me continue." He placed his hands together and made several seals then "Nin-Po-Darkness-Deliverer!" in a firm voice.

Kakashi stood in the doorway as the two old men stood at the side a Sasuke's bed. He saw a seal scroll over Sasuke's face as the Elder made a spell to release the Nin-jutsu. He did not trust the old bastard; if not for the Hokage, he would be dead. Black smoke swirled up from the seal; the Elder was concentrating on the technique. 'He doesn't care what happens to Sasuke-kun as long as he could get what he wants.' Kakashi limped into the room vowing to pay the bastard back one day.

"Kakashi, cool yourself." The Third said; "He is trying to help despite what you think."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the old man; 'I'll believe that when I give up porn!'

The Elder forced another large amount of chakra into the seal as darker smoke rose from the center; it glowed brightly as intricate lines formed on the surface of the scroll. He picked up the scroll rolling it quickly and put it away, while he eyed the boys closed eyes. He felt drained, more because he was worried and the trauma of losing his sister in law and wife his mind was in agony.

The Third looked a Sasuke's face. "Uchiha Sasuke, it is time to help us find a fellow classmate, if you know anything, please speak now his family if very worried." He glanced at the Elder's face to see he looked pale; he wanted answers. 'I hope this boy had nothing to do with the child disappearance.' He thought.

Sasuke eyes opened full of tears and fear, he looked over at the two that stood by his bed his eyes focusing on the one in the dark glasses. More fear welled inside him; is he dead yet?

"Uchiha Sasuke where is Shino?" the Elder asked in a firm voice. Sasuke cringed and the old man leaned closer knowing the boy knew something.

The Third put up a hand so the Elder did not get too close; "clam yourself give him a chance to respond." He eyed him closely; there was great discontent between the two Clans, although neither would say why.

Sasuke opened his mouth with a horrified look. 'this man is going to kill me' he thought; his brother told him that Shino was from the head family in his Clan and more than likely they would hunt him down for what he'd done. Itachi's derisive laugh echoed in his ears. "Closet." He whispered in fear his voice gone from the previous day.

"Where!" said the old man. Where is he SASUKE?"

"Closet!" he chocked "School. Closet!" his voiced cracked and he only could mouth mutely what he just said.

The Elder did not wait for further confirmation; he and his Kikai went thru the window at wind swept speed.

**The Academy...**

'Yes, you go. Get uncle hurry up! Go!'

The school was vacant do to the enormity of death in the Uchiha Clan; and fear that the perpetrator was still at large. That was a good thing, (the school was empty); all the windows imploded as millions of Kikai crashed thru the building searching every corner for the missing Aburame child.

The Elder stood at the front of the school as two dozen clansmen joined him waiting for the Kikai to complete there search. The Elder lifted his hand as a tiny black Kikai landed on his palm. He stared at it intently for several seconds then raised a hand in the air; recalling most of his Kikai to him. He walked boldly into the building stepping on the glass and storming thru the building towards the basement. As the door came in view, he saw his remaining Kikai trying to find a way in the taped seams of the door. It allowed only a few in at a time some being stuck in the adhesive. Several of the clansmen closed in the door quickly ripping off the tape and pulling the lock out of the frame.

The door swung open reveling a spider's nest. From ceiling to floor, the whitish web hung thick covering everything in sight. "Shino-sama!" the clansmen yelled starting to push their way into the room. The first to touch the web received a bite, and snatched his hand back in alarm. "It bit me!" he yelled then collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. Spiders began to hop out of the room trying reach more victims; everyone began to retreat pulling the injured clansmen out reach. All except the Elder, Kikai swarmed out stunning any spider that escaped the room and advancing forward to immobilize all that remained. With a wave of his hand, the Kikai sliced thru the net of web in the doorway, further revealing more spiders that the Kikai instantly stunned.

A few feet from the door lay a small swollen mass of web; his uncle fell to his knees slowly removing the thick netting away from his nephew. He lifted the small child in his arms, fearing his death; he wanted to hold him for a little longer tell him something; let him know that everyone was fine and how desperately he wanted to find him before it was too late. He pulled the boy to his chest as so much meaningless things happened around him. The clansmen were collecting the spiders; three had taken the one bitten back to their village where he would later die from the bite. The Kikai where searching the area for more spiders, they could sense the presence as a few of the men with him knelled in somber remorse for the passing of the heir.

"I love you like a son Shino." His uncle voice; "you are a great man, I want to join you too, we will be together." Uncle, where are you, its dark in here; do not come here; 'go tell him not to come here and that I am not far from him.' He felt sick in his stomach and he could not move.

He eyed the boys' swollen face, how could anyone do this to a person, lock him in here like this. He wiped the remaining web from the boy's eyes; they were swollen shut as well; his face had a bluish hue. Dark red-blue bruises where there as well from the direct spider bite. There was some dark substance on his cracked swollen lips twinkling in the light from the hall; he presumed blood.

"Elder-sama, we should return him to the village, we are ready when you are to do this."

He glanced over his shoulder at the young ninja. "Did you know he had unique Kikai?"

"No, Elder-sama, I was not aware."

"Yes, very unique; and he was born with a special blood type, that has not been seen in the Clan since the founders."

"I was not aware."

His uncle stared at Shino's face, 'I want them all to know how special you are; and then I will join you.' He hugged the boy to his chest resting his chin in the thick hair, as a sob tore from his throat; he took a deep breath to steady himself before looking back at the boy's face. The dark substance on his lips quivered then several baby Kikai flew up at his nose.

The first to land bit him, wiggling its pincers deeper the others began to talk to him. He ignored the one that was biting and turned to the clansmen behind him. "He's alive." He looked at them in disbelief. They all watched him warily at first then one jumped up and said. "Quickly let's get him back to the village!"

The Elder would not relinquish Shino to anyone. He walked out of the school carrying the child tightly in his arms; ordering the clansmen to have the school repaired at once, clean all evidence of the incident and do not leave even a spider leg behind.

**The Aburame Council….**

It took more than two weeks before Kuni-te (master doctor A.K.A Shino's uncle) would attend any of the council meetings; he stayed at Shino's side.

"Kuni-te, please tell us the status of Shino, as you are aware he is next in line to take up the head family position, since his father is no longer in this world." The chief representative addressed Shino's uncle calmly.

He shifted, he did not want to give them information that they did not need; besides, he had his own plans for his nephew that were much bigger than to head the clan. "He is stable, or I would not be here, and I do not want to stay long. His body is rejecting the venom of the sixteen different species that attacked him and the Kikai are recovering as well."

"Kuni-te, this is encouraging news, however the Third is insisting we give more information; such as how the child became injured; and he would like a full report on the his medical condition;" another Elder said; eyeing him intently.

He looked at all the dark frames focused on him; digging for information on _his_ son. He stood, "it is none of his concern." He walked to the window that only showed the vast sky.

"We cannot refuse to give the Third information regarding an investigation; he was attacked the one responsible should be held accountable for their action, according to Konoha laws." He finished.

"Why?" he chucked, everyone became uncomfortable.

"We are guest after all, you are aware of the agreement we have with the Hidden Leaf, this is an investigation; Shino was mistreated, why should we refuse to give information regarding his condition, to assist with the investigation?"

He tuned his back on them all looking towards the vast sky, 'are they just stupid or just pretending he had need to give them something to agree with him. He laughed again, they shifted, "What became of the clansmen that received the bite at the school?"

"It is not a laughing matter Kuni-te!" the chief snapped.

"I know it." He added darkly in contrast to the jovial face he showed. "Shino, received 16 different species of highly toxic spider bites, not only is the boy alive but the Kikai, are alive as well." He turned to face them directly. "To make it plain, he is unique. I have seen to it that no evidence remains of the _incident_ and unless that Uchiha wants to confess or we allow our Shino to give statement; we could keep the little facts about the attack to ourselves. I could do a report that he is in a mild state of shock from an incident regarding a closet and just needs some rest to recover. We do not want them to know too much information; its bad enough I had to show them we could dispel that devilish jutsu. We need to keep his growth classified, he was born this way but now he will; more than likely, evolve to someone much greater because of the venom." He glared around at them with a look of contempt on his face, daring them to disagree.

"Oh, I see." The chief said, eying him with dislike. 'He always has his own objectives; instead of sharing the path he would like to lay, we need to walk blindly until he chooses to share.' "Well I disagree." 'Let's see what he'll do now.' "We are guest we need to be forthcoming and provide the information we are asked, we cannot lie to the Third."

"It is not a lie to withhold information; just consider it classified that should hold the old man off. We'll give information as needed on a need to know basis." Kuni-te said dismissively.

"If Shino dies what then! Go to the Third and demand justice after we would not provide the facts in the beginning!" Elsa had nearly as bad a temper as him; he liked him.

"The ever beautiful Elsa, I am charmed and I don't want to be." He grinned at him.

"Stop saying useless things and respond to my concerns." He stormed.

"Well, I don't want anyone to be offended;" he said lightly in an amused tone, "if my Shino dies from this injury; before I take my own life I will personally dissect that Uchiha Sasuke." He chuckled, pacing around the room as several of the Elders shifted, more at the laugh than the words. When information that his brother had died during a mission had come to the Clan, Kuni-te, had announced he would take Shino as a son; no one objected. Many under the impression none loved the boy more and Kuni-te would probably kill any one who stood in his way. Despite the fact that the council presided over the primary functions of the Clan, the head family always had final say in the workings if there was a disagreement; like Shino's condition and how much information to provide.

Elsa looked at him; 'when will enough time of mourning go by so I can ask him out?' "You are an arrogant bastard." He said flatly, Kuni-te turned and looked at him with a grin. "You say you will kill this Uchiha, then yourself, what makes you think you could get that close to him; after all that copy ninja has him on a short leash." He smirked.

"Elsa-sama that copy ninja would already be dead if the Third hadn't intervened when I was gathering information on Shino's location. You don't' really think I'm that weak do you?" Gazing into his beautiful eyes, he almost never wore his shades. "Oh but even the Third was reluctant to stand against me, now I know some of you do not believe this but; if he stopped me from my questioning we would be at civil war now." He added darkly his face a death mask "I would have broken him like dead grass." Thinking about dissection, he chuckled.

The council shifted uneasy in their seats again. Elsa eyed him pointedly. "Oh Kuni-te, you say the most amazing things; sometimes I don't believe a word of it." He paused thinking how he would love to watch him scream in passion under him. "However, its times like these that you make me squirm with those evil thoughts of yours. We cannot go against the Third; but we must find a way to appease him; we wouldn't want them to become suspicious."

What a perfectly wretched young man you are he thought, he has swayed the council by disagreeing then agreeing. I should treat him to lunch when Shino is well.

The chief looked from Elsa to Kuni-te; 'those bastards are stealing the spotlight.' "How will you appease them?"

"I would be happy to assist." Elsa chipped in; "I will work closely with Kuni-te over the next 2 days and bring a written proposal to the council." He leaned back in his chair. "I will not let him off too easily, I assure you."

Shino's uncle walked back to his chair casting a maniacal grin at the Chief Representative who did not like the way the council was leaning. After several nods, it they agreed an acceptable proposal would be provided after council review; also, Shino's condition would remain classified, not to be discussed outside of the nucleus council.

The Elder felt he got a nice compromise; as well as, he looked over at Elsa reviewing notes he provided regarding some information he did not mind sharing. (All false). He caught his eye, noted a blush, and then turned by to look at Shino. Things were going his way, for a change, now if he could just get this boy to open his beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Permission To Seek

**CHAPTER 2 PERMISSION TO SEEK**

"You must take the title and assume the position set before you." The Elder told him firmly.

"I have no desire for the acknowledgment; it is egotistical to seek such things." Shino replied. "Please offer it to someone who desires the attention."

The Elder eyed him intently. This boy is very much like the men of an earlier time; the benefit of the Clan out weighs the desire of the individual. Shino had no desire for public recognition; he would consider the boy virtuous, if he had not witnessed the sadistic side beforehand. The Elder sighed deeply, leaning forward in his chair folding his hands on his desk. "Shino, one born with your talent has not come to the Aburame Clan in decades; perhaps you may be the last for countless generation." He leaned back in his chair to watch the teen sitting across from him.

Shino sat impassive; he had his own objectives, if it were possible; standing out now would make those dreams impossible, if ever they were. His uncle was demanding he put all else aside and step forward into the light. Everything he had done up to this moment was in the interest of the Clan. Shino had great admiration for the founders; his ancestors began organizing the Clan so that it functioned like a hive. The nucleus would contain the head family who would manage the workers; the workers would ensure that the hive prospers each part working towards the benefit of the whole. The founders did not purport self-interest or individuality those defects reserved for lesser species. Shino had come to question some of old ways during many sleepless nights when his mind was troubled by the changes occurring inside him. Still he fought the idea that the one desire he allowed himself was self-seeking; everyone wanted someone, why should he feel guilt for wanting. Shino felt nauseous, knowing he would not be able to eat again tonight.

"There is no benefit to the Clan." Shino stated. "I am not nearly as righteous as you presume, I have never sought such things uncle, please do not ask me to do so, it will only bring discourse in the village, they do not enjoy our company as you are well aware." He stared plainly in the Elders glare.

A chill pass around the office, Shino did not react.

"I do not presume you are righteous," he scowled darkly, "remember I was there." He raised his eyebrows dramatically. The Elder thought, 'Very much like my great grand father, he truly knows how to annoy me. I think he gets some deviant pleasure in doing so.'

"I will not allow you to circumvent this responsibility" he added threateningly, "too long we have existed in the Hidden Leaf as," he hesitated; the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "As less than what we should be," he emphasized.

A long silence passed between them, both eyeing the other with every intention to enforce their side; in the end, Shino's attention to tradition intervened. "Uncle, I have only one thing I have ever felt a desire for outside of the interest of the clan." He paused. The Elder continued to glare no sign he welcomed what was coming.

"Tell Me," Shino continued; "would you grant me that desire should I move forward to that purpose you set before me?" he finished, feeling a hot wave of queasiness roll in stomach. Inwardly hoping his uncle would not ask what the desire involved. "Uncle, if you would only say I am allowed to seek that desire would be enough." He added, feeling a warm heat begin to rise despite the exertion to keep it at bay.

'I see,' the Elder thought, 'finally a sign of emotion; must involve _someone_ outside of the Clan otherwise, he would not have made the request. This is not the time to lean toward intimate longings; however, this may explain a lot about the _**darkness**_ of his.' The Elder leaned forward again; he wanted to ensure that this ended the topic. "No." he said flatly.

The boys face was unreadable, it had returned to its' normal shade.

"You are a Shinobi of the Aburame Clan," he continued, "Requesting a benefit at the end of your mission is not tolerable, making such statement prior to a mission, completely unrealistic." He finished. Wondering with rising anticipation what, will he do now?

Shino stared at his uncle he had expected that response and prepared a retort despite the tone. He rose from the chair pushing his dark glasses up and glared down at his uncle still seated behind his desk. "Understood, I will not be motivated to do more than I am doing now. I have a mission, good day uncle." He turned to leave the office, before he reached the door, a gold colored Kikai flew in front of him. He stopped, turning to look at his uncle.

"What a temper you have Shino." He chuckled noting the way the air had vibrated when he rose from the chair. "None of the youth here have that particular edge to them, and the ability to maintain perfect control of their reactions while I antagonize them." He said fondly, wondering what was going thru the boys' mind now almost certainly how to wipe the grin off his face. This made him chuckle more.

"…."

"Very well." he laughed, "You are my favorite nephew after all, anything with in my power I will grant." He added. "You did say '_seek'_ right?" He went on not waiting for confirmation, "Yes I will allow that much; however, should your efforts prove null, do not linger, your place is here." The scowl returned, but only half as dark as there were smile lines around his eyes.

"Thank you, uncle." With that, he left the office closing the door behind him.

The Elder stood and walked to a wall with pictures of all the Head Family Members whom had served on the council. He did this often; the images of his family brought him peace. This time he focused on one of the members, who most resembled him, his brother. "Otouto **(younger brother)**, your boy has grown into an admirable man; and I can happily report, he has not inherited my since of fun, enjoyment, and desire to cause discourse through outrageous laughter. He is as moody as any upstanding citizen of the Aburame Clan can be. I tried my best, but he's as stubborn as you; he makes missing you so much less painful." The Elder grinned at his brother who along with the others on the wall had died during a battle to protect the village, all heroes. "Otouto **(younger brother)** he may even become the next Hokage." His eyes, beamed at them. "That would be a wonderful thing for the Aburame Clan."


	3. Chapter 3 Aburame Clan

**CHAPTER 3 Aburame Clan (Present Day)**

'Their freaks!' said one villager, 'Creepy weirdoes,' he added in a disgusted sneer 'Eyes are the window to the soul they hide their eyes; there must be something truly dark inside them.'

'I believe it.' Another remarked referring to a recent promotion of one the Clan's members 'Can someone from that Clan truly deserve such a title without some kind of mind control Jutsu." He looked around darkly nodding for agreement. 'Is there one person in Konaho, who can testify to any of those above Genin level ninja techniques this boy is supposed to possess?' he said suspiciously.

The barmaid slammed her hand on the bar 'Next they'll make him a Jonin!' she fumed angrily.

Her exclamation followed by more disapproving rants and calls for more sake.

Regardless the success of the Aburame Clan, the consensus remained among the villagers that any ninja who would allow insects to dwell within their body, is a little more bizarre than they could accept.

The six-teen year old, Shino stood at the top of one of the higher trees in Konaho, looking towards the only road that led out or into the village. He crouched down and reflected sadly on what had occurred, when Uzumaki Naruto had finally returned home. He held on to the hope that once his term with the feudal lord is completed, he would return to a home where Naruto existed. Shino had his reasons to be withdrawn, he knew that in Konaho the Aburame Clan are not respected it is a deep seeded resentment. He detested drawing uninvited attention to himself preferring to decide when in addition to how he revealed himself. However, at a height of six-foot three-inches and a weight of one hundred and seventy-five pounds many people found him difficult to ignore.

Do to the additional attention, his short temper became shorter; not that he usually acted on his anger, but since his return, he took a greater pleasure in delivering punishment. Shino had awaited Naruto's return for ten months; however, to him it felt like an eternity. Spending two years with the Feudal Lord was a suitable distraction; he learned much about government, diplomatic negotiations, and creating the right alliances.

'_How long have I watched him? It is difficult to remember a time when I have not recognized Uzumaki Naruto, in truth it feels like he has always been my most important person. After seeing he was able to graduate, I knew my conclusion was correct, there is a lot more to Uzumaki Naruto than he shows the world. My thoughts continue to contemplate different ways to begin a conversation, allowing myself to imagine how he would respond and how I would respond. Lingering unnoticed in his proximity, watching him brought peace to my restless mind and troubled heart. I asked myself thousands of times, without a clear answer; my heart was helplessly bound and my soul desired to be with him._'


	4. Chapter 4 The Forest 1st Kiss

**CHAPTER 4 The Forest 1****st**** Kiss**

Four years ago

Shino graduate from the Konoha Academy at age twelve. The Genin stood five-feet ten inches tall, and his peers regard him as weird, withdrawn, dangerous, and strange; few would say this to him directly because he has a reputation for being merciless to those who angered him. He did not mind what his comrades called him; although he reasoned they would be wise to avoid him; especially when he was alone. That happens to be most of the time rarely going anywhere with others, when he was not training with his team. He spent most of his free time researching various insects and plants training alone or together with his Uncle.

While researchingbugs, several miles outside the village, he caught sight of Naruto in a clearing surrounded by evidence of extensive training. It was not often he chanced upon the blonde ninja, Naruto was on his knees breathing in an exhausted manner, face dripping with sweat broken tree limbs, kunai, scrolls and shuriken lay scattered about him obviously from the extensive training.

How long had he been here training like this,Shino thought, pushing his dark glasses up his nose; wondering if now was a good time to finally make the connection with Naruto. His heart began a familiar double pace as a warm heat flowed up from his chest to his face. He reached for the foliage blocking him from Naruto's view. He stopped short as he heard a low sniff. Naruto drew a shuddering breath and sniffed again. Shino froze not sure what to do; he lowered his hand from the foliage. Could it be that Naruto is not as happy as he acts around everyone?

The sounds turned into low sobs and short gasping breaths; in between each was a low mumbling that Shino could not make out. While he watched Naruto crying, he remembered his own pain, loneliness, and silent suffering. Shino had not imaged they had this in common as well.

Naruto put his hands over his face and said in a low shuddering but firm voice, "Kuso! (Shit) Baka! (Idiot) You're not going to get any stronger like this, baka!" Shino looked more intently at Naruto 'had he heard those words before?' He tried to remember, as a feeling of deja-vu passed over him.

Naruto wiped roughly at his face with his forearm and stood on trembling legs. His face looked fierce; determination in every corner of those piercing sapphire eyes. He took a deep breath that was no longer shuddering, and began with a yell to train again; with such intensity that he seemed like a different person than the one who had just broke down in tears.

No longer satisfied with coincidence; Shino actively sought out where Naruto was training, at the end of every mission. He could never be sure if Naruto was back from his mission, so he would do a little investigating around the village. Usually girls lamenting on that Uchiha_, _would give away the fact that Naruto's team had returned. When there was less available information, he would send out the Kikai to check if Naruto was in the village. They usually returned informing him that Narutos' presence is intoxicating. This made him even more desirous to learn all he could about the blonde ninja.

Shino could communicate with the Kikai through precise chakra control and a form of telepathy. Shino excelled not only in his control of the Kikai and other natural insects but he also developed the ability to call, at will, the Kikai of other Aburame Clan ninja. It is considered an upper level ninja technique not seen in the Clan since the founders; in other words, he has the ability do disarm any of his fellow clansmen at will; taking control over their Kikai.

A rival Clan had the misfortune to discover this unique ability as they attempted to enter the Hidden Leaf by way of the Aburame territory. Shino impeded their progress; he summoned every Kikai within a fifty-mile radius to attack. Of the sixty ninja that invaded the Aburame territory, three faced interrogation by ANBU but do to their injuries none survived long enough to give a confession. The Elders reported that only a small ban attempted to enter and that most got away. They did not reveal the truth, due to his uncles' intervention they considered any information involving the incident classified.

Shino later explained to his uncle: 'I found it interesting to watch them suffer and die while I had the power to prolong their life, death or suffering it was very entertaining.' The old man was happily unnerved; thinking he is becoming more like me everyday; laughing that he would be sure to have Shino relay that enlightenment to the council at the upcoming meeting. His nephew could indeed bring the Aburame Clan the title of Elite one day. The Elders agreed Shino would begin to train privately with the advanced members of the Clan and allowed full access to the hidden techniques. Shino accepted the responsibility in his usual manner, quiet appreciation; after all, they had an agreement.

Shino stared at the Kikai dancing on his wrist; 'Thank you my friend I am aware of that place.'

The Kikai took flight again buzzed around his head and disappeared from view. His mission complete, Shino felt free to seek out Naruto. He sent the Kikai to search for him; his training areas kept changing, and Shino did not want to waste time looking; he had come to the decision to not hesitate any longer; 'I will make Uzumaki Naruto mine.'

Looking south of the village he pondered the Blonde Ninja, why does he continue to change locations? Could it be he has noticed my presence? Shino smiled inwardly, intrigued; this is the perfect opportunity to determine how much he has grown. 'Enough, let's go.' He vanished from the tree limb moving with the camouflage of the trees towards Naruto. 'We will just stay down wind and, conceal ourselves more discreetly for the moment.' The Kikai hummed in agreement, as Shino touched down on a large redwood fifty yards from the clearing crouched down and eyed Naruto keenly.

Naruto appeared to have been training for some time he looked exhausted. Shino pushed his dark glasses higher on his nose, observing Naruto train; he has gotten so strong, in such a short time, if I am not careful he will exceed me. A warm smile of admiration spread across his face. 'What an amazing person, Naruto has grown this much all on his own. If he continues to push himself like this, he will definitely become a reliable comrade maybe the greatest Hokage ever.' Shino continued to admire the golden hair ninja. Naruto produced several dozen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)** each clone closed in on the original for the attack.

"So you guys think you can take me down in grater numbers!" Naruto yelled, "HA, come and get it!"

Shino rose from where he crouched, laughing inwardly, thoroughly amazed that Naruto had once again produced so many shadow clones. The first time he saw the clones he nearly fell out of the tree; real bodies, it was an upper level ninja technique and Uzumaki Naruto had mastered it. He became so impressed that he convinced himself that it was destiny that they both possessed such an elevated level of ninja techniques; he and I belong together.

Destroying the last of his clones, Naruto began to laugh in a low satisfied voice breathing deeply and looking happier than Shino had ever seen him without goofing off. A subtle change in his appearance caused Shino to look more attentively at Naruto, fearing the worse. Naruto's flushed complexion became pale as his face went slack the smile melting away. His eyes fluttered and rolled up into his head as he began to fall backwards.

"Kuso!" **(Shit)** Shino leaped off the tree, at blinding speed landing precisely behind Naruto catching him deftly in his arms.

"That was very reckless Uzumaki Naruto." Shino snapped in an impatient tone. "You should…" he stopped speaking because Naruto was already unconscious. His chakra dangerously low; coming to that realization he felt panic stir in his chest.

'Ochitsuita!'** (Calm down) **he thought as he lowered Naruto's head carefully to the ground and took a closer look at him. Pushing up his glasses as he observed Narutos' vital signs, pale complexion and labored breathing noticing his heart rate dropped by the second. 'Ochitsuita', he thought again trying to keep panic out of his heart; Naruto's body must be fighting to keep his heart beating. Shino reached into his jacket and pulled out his ninja medical pouch; he swallowed hard his mouth had gone dry. However, not just Naruto's condition had his nerves on end.

The after shadow of Naruto's warm weight in his arms caused him to quake slightly with excitement. 'Ochitsuita, allow me to work.' The Kikai ceased their restless humming. 'I understand my friends; we are close to that special person, but he needs us now, we must be of assistance.' He crushed a small bag of herbs in his hands, mixing it with chakra into a fine powder. Making a fist around the powder he leaned over Naruto's slack, pale face; blowing into his fist forcing the powder out the opposite side directly at Naruto, as he took another labored breath.

The powder dusted his shining face, slide up his nose and into his partially open mouth. His breath stuttered a little then he coughed lightly as the powder made its way into his lungs. 'Good, he's breathing it in; it will absorb into his skin as well and his chakra should improve greatly. '

He pushed his glasses up, to lean in closer as the color began to return to Narutos' face. 'Interesting; he is recovering so quickly, the herbs usually take longer.' Narutos' labored breathing retuned to normal, as his condition continued to improve. 'More to him than anyone knows.' The warm smile returned to his face amazed at Naruto's beauty. The herbal powder sparkling on his damp cheeks and brow gave him the appearance of an inner glow.

The Kikai began to hum a happy tune once more, now that they could discern Narutos' condition was improving, they were relishing the closeness. 'You have become the most precious person to me for some time now Uzumaki Naruto; what I would give to have you acknowledge me.' His heart beat quickened slightly as he watched Naruto's lay unconscious, analyzing every corner of his face. Feeling slightly overwhelmed he considered trying to wake him. Reaching out a hand to shake his shoulder Shino was surprised to see that hand trembling to touch Naruto. He slowly pulled the hand back. "What am I doing, why you Naruto, of all people, why do I desire a bond with you?" The words came out low and calm, despite his inner turmoil. Narutos' complexion looked much better; the unconscious state seemed to have given into a sleep state. Shino breathed a deep sigh of relief; "A few days rest should see you back to normal, but for now I should just take you home." He concluded, looking Naruto up and down considering the best way to carry him; as he thought, 'What a nice little package you are Naruto.' Enjoying his physique.

His mind became distracted as he gazed captivated at Naruto; his mind wandered to hypothetical conversations he had gone over dozens of times in his mind. He began to recite them in a low voice:

"So Naruto, would you like to be friends? I would be honored to train with you."

"And you would say. 'Wow really Shino, are you strong? Because I'm very strong so it would be excellent training for me.' And then you would laugh in that loud obnoxious way."

"I'd say, 'Well there is one way to find out, why don't we train sometime and I'll treat you to Ramon afterwards. As a way of making up for the beating I'm sure to give you.' Then I would laugh to show how serious I am."

"Then you would get angry because you hate for people to take you lightly, but you would be glad I thought you a worthy opponent, so you would be happy at the same time you are accepting the challenge, with that evil grin of yours. 'Oi, Shino, you are going to be sorry you ever said that to me;' While you glare at me with fake anger."

Shino hardly noticed he was slowly closing the distance between the sleeping ninja's face. His recital of mock conversations he would have with Naruto drew him into a vision where Naruto is his best friend. His vision cleared to gaze on the young man who preoccupied his dreams, such a beautiful face; his reason and critical thinking skills faded into a dark portion of his brain, as only desire and longing took control. He continued to close the distance until he was a few inches from Naruto's full slightly parted lips.

"Why not? I can't bear this feeling anymore, I must..." He whispered. The eyes behind the dark shades traced over Naruto's face again, as his heart gave into the compulsion. He placed a trembling hand on Naruto's somewhat rounded cheek.

"Yes," he whispered again as his heart banged in his chest, and the Kikai hum urged him on. "Yes, I will…" he said in a low voice.

Shino pressed his thin lips against Naruto's full parted mouth, his heart soaring as a moan of relief escaped his throat; visions of multicolored lights flashed before his eyes, mixed with images of the beautiful blue eyed ninja. His lips moved lightly over the sleeping ninja's mouth; his heart beating so fast he could feel his pulse at the top of his throat. He pulled back an inch to savor the sensation then gently pressed deeper tasting each lip individually releasing another moan of satisfaction. The soft perfection of Naruto's mouth and warm sensation crawling over his body made him feel light-headed. A long awaited passion wrapped its hands around Shino's heart as he eased his tongue between the slightly parted lips sucking them tenderly, enjoying the salty sweetness, and desperately longing for more. Naruto let out a low moan and his mouth trembled slightly. For one glorious moment Shino entertained the idea _'_he's returning the kiss!' He pulled back to look at Naruto's face, wanting to see acceptance, and the same desire the beginning of a bond.

That thought followed immediately by logic, which decided this was the most opportune moment to return. 'What would I do if I awoke to see some stranger with their face plastered against mine?' He shuddered thinking how much he would enjoy killing them, slowly; he clenched his teeth, trying to regain control, of his emotions. A dark shadow passed over him as he waited for the accusations; however, Naruto did not wake fully, he mumbled a single word.

"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked his eyes wearily and called for his teammate again, "Sasuke?"

His head turned toward the one sitting next to him, their features blurry, he had thought he heard voices, talking to him. Telling him something, that was important; but what they said was eluding his exhausted mind as he tried to focus on the ninja who looked familiar but he did not know; crouched beside him in the clearing.

"Who, you?" Naruto said with effort.

Shino felt as if he were falling off a high precipice watching the ground rushing to meet him, welcoming it. His heart chilled at the mention of that Uchiha's name. Shino despised Uchiha Sasuke, and he has several fantasies' involving the Uchiha all ending with Shino being very entertained, he thought vindictively. The bugs inside ceased their happy hum, as a dark familiar heat made its way into his chest heading for his throat.

Naruto was blinking with half open, beautiful eyes. "Who are you?" He repeated again with a little more clarity.

The despair depended inside him. 'We've been in this village all our lives and yet he doesn't know my name.' Shino thought his mind slipping into a mixture of emotional overload. 'No, I don't want to blame him. After all, I was never very social at the Academy; especially not as outgoing as Naruto who was always at the center of attention, it is the reason why I noticed him. I need to reach out to him so we can possibly make a connection.' He felt himself beginning to calm. 'I'm going to cling to that hope desperately, so you will acknowledge me one day.' He concluded swallowing the despair that was trying to escape.

"I am a friend, Uzumaki Naruto." He pushed his glasses up and gave him a slight smile. "You train hard but, resting can be considered training too." He added eyeing him closely wondering if Naruto really did not notice what has just occurred between them.

Naruto blinked as if nothing made any sense. "What..., Who...?" He breathed again blinking his eyes wearily which began to roll out of focus as sleep was pulling him back down.

"Very well, I'll help you home." With that, he grabbed one of Naruto's hands and spun on the spot pulling Naruto up on his back and standing in one swift motion adjusting his weight and grabbing his legs behind the knees. "Uzumaki Naruto, try to hold on as much as you can, I will go slowly and but any assistance you can give me to prevent you from falling would be appreciated." He said in an amused tone, knowing very well Naruto could not aid in the task. To his surprise, Naruto's arms tightened around his neck firmly as he muttered incoherently on Shino's shoulder, his face turned towards Shino his eyes closed.

The feel of Naruto's warm weight against his back allowed the happiness to bloom inside his heart again as the Kikai started up their happy tune, once more. "Uzumaki Naruto I did not mean that; just rest I will get you home safely; I will never let you fall." Shino looked up at the sunset, thinking of his uncle the Elder, wistfully, 'No matter how I try uncle I'm just not good at being funny, not like you. Well, I'll keep trying;' allowing the thought of the old man to bring a smile to his face.

He began to walk, taking as much time as he could, enjoying Naruto's presence. 'I will forge a bond with you, Uzumaki Naruto, stronger than blood; creating a path directly to your heart so that one day you will acknowledge me, the way I acknowledge you.'


	5. Chapter 5 The Confession

**CHAPTER 5 The Confession **

Several weeks later Shino crouched down in front of the Konoha main gate carefully reviewing the trail they would take for their next mission. His teammates presented their ninja supplies once again so that he could make certain they had everything they need for the journey. Shino's attention to detail was a catalyst to conflict with one of his teammates on a regular basis. Hyuga Hinata was painfully shy, introverted yet determined to prevail. Inuzuka Kiba, for lack of a better word was a _'Wild Child'_. Kiba is loud, arrogant, obnoxious, confrontational and rude. The true reason he lingered longer that usual was that he was in a bad mood. He had not seen Naruto since he took him home in addition to that; he heard Naruto left the village on a mission the next day. By the time Naruto returned, Shino would be deep into his own mission and they would continue to fail to see each other.

Shino's mind stormed over the situation again. 'Kuso!' gripping the map tighter, as the reality set in he did not want to leave the village before he spoke with Naruto.

"Shino, we got it," Kiba said in his usual impatient voice. "Stop going over the same information, a dozen times, it's giving me a headache, bug nerd." With that, he stood up from where he was crouching and walked over to talk to Hinata and his dog Akamaru.

That was his other problem; there seemed to be no point in expecting Kiba would make this mission any easier, Kiba enjoyed the hunt, Shino thought darkly. Rolling the map carefully, still crouched on the ground, he turned an icy glare on Kiba. Teams contained different ninja to balance out the individual strengths of the members. He concluded it is his tolerance of Kiba's impossible personality. The more he considered his dislike for Kiba the more intently he stared.

Kiba paused in his low grumbling about Shino's tedious, habits as he shot a glare in his direction. His brow broke out in a sweat. "Sorry Shino, can we just get going?" he said in an apologetic voice, flashing a false smile.

"Oi, Shino!" Naruto called. "You're Aburame Shino, right?" he said as he ran to join the team at the exit.

Shino glanced over his shoulder in Naruto's direction as he heard Kiba suck his teeth impatiently. "Chee, what does he want, baka." Kiba growled, glaring at Naruto like cat he wanted to chase.

Shino's ears twitched at the insult; he turned back to putting away the supplies and map.

"Hi Kiba, Hinata." Naruto said with less than his usual animation.

Hinata stammered. "Na, Na...ru.to-kun." in a soft breathless voice. She had a deep infatuation with Naruto.

Shino's heart slip into a slightly higher rate as Naruto stepped closer with a wide welcoming grin on his face. Despite the fact that his appearance looked welcoming, Shino inwardly prepared for a rightfully deserved attack. He could sense Naruto was anxious as he greeted Hinata and Kiba quickly before he turned his attention to Shino. It was obvious something was clearly bothering him. Shino had a good idea what that involved.

Shino continued to innumerate and gather his supplies methodically; "Yes, I am Aburame Shino" He said without facing Naruto, biding his time to calm his nerves, 'Ochitsuita' he thought desperately "and you are Uzumaki Naruto."

The last of the supplies carefully put away he stood pushing his glasses up and giving Naruto his full attention. Naruto face flushed slightly, his sapphire eyes widened taking Shino into full view. Shino stood nearly a foot taller than Naruto. He felt a small gleam of pride, as the Kikai began a low hum, thinking 'he's impressed with me.'

"Uzumaki Naruto," he spoke carefully, to mask his emotions, "how may I assist you?" 'I hope he's assigned to join our team, or just tell me he's here to replace Kiba, anything but that day in the forest.'

Naruto glanced nervously at Hinata and Kiba; "uhmm... may I have a private word with you?" his large blue eyes looking directly into Shino's face.

Shino glanced back at the others that watched with wondering looks on their faces, "Just give me a moment," he said to Kiba and Hinata; "this shouldn't take long." Looking back at Naruto inwardly not concerned how long he took. "Very well, Uzumaki," Shino replied.

Naruto lead the way a short distance from the main gate. He was careful to go down wind of Kiba, but not so far that they were out of sight. Naruto did not want the others to hear the conversation. He did not intend to deny the truth if Naruto confronted him although he did not feel ready to go that far. He reasoned it would be his chance to confess his true feelings, no matter what the outcome.

Naruto looked around to see if anyone was nearby, before he turned to face him. "Shino, was it you who took me home the other day?" His eyes got big as he spoke in a lowered voice. "I remember a little about that day;" he said looking up at the sky. "I asked a few people if they knew anyone who fits your description and finally I was able to get a person who said they saw you carrying me home so it all sort of connected." He continued in a lowered voice.

Thank goodness, Shino thought. Images of Naruto's slightly parted mouth flashed in his mind. "Yes" he said flatly while pushing his glasses back in place; the sensation of those perfect lips echoed over his mouth; warming his heart. He gazed captivated by the blue eyed golden hair ninja.

"Oh, wow, I thought I was losing it, thank you for taking care of me that day." Naruto said in a relieved tone, scratching the back of his head, his grin spreading across his face making his eyes slant at the corners. Naruto looked at the big ninja, feeling relief. The morning after his training, he found himself in his own bed with no recollection of how or when he came home. Jiraiya had said that as he grows stronger, he might begin to have blackouts and not remember what happen to him because it may mean that he lost control of _That Damn Fox_. That morning he awoke in his P.J.'s to a clean apartment, clean laundry hanging to dry; with a basket of fresh fruit, and several cups of his favorite instant Ramon. It looks like this person did all that for me; I wonder why? Naruto glanced away feeling slightly embarrassed that someone had actually cleaned up his messy room.

He has a beautiful smile, Shino thought; I hope this is not all he wanted from me. "Of course," Shino added wanting to prolong the conversation, "you could have asked me that over there, with my team. Unless this is something you would like me not to mention?" looking at Naruto more intently, still managing to keep the emotion out of his voice. He intended to keep his hard fought information regarding Naruto private.

Naruto face looked even more relieved. "I've been on so many missions since the day after you helped me Shino; I haven't had a chance to ask you if you could keep it under wraps. I understand if you already told Hinata and Kiba, but if it is not too much trouble. I just don't want people to know what I'm up to; if you know what I mean." Naruto's face had a slight blush as he spoke, his eyes dancing between Shino and the other two behind them. 'Man this guy is tall', Naruto eyed him indirectly; Shino's stare was making him nervous.

Along with his tall stature, Shino also had large hands and feet, tended to ware clothes oversized because they made him feel he would attract less attention. He had thick bushy dark brown hair with auburn splashes throughout; that he secured back with bands and his forehead protector; he also had a somewhat pointy nose and prominent forehead. When he stood to his full height, it allowed the collar of his coat to reveal his long neck and strong jaw line; it was evident that he was all lean muscle and projected an image like a Greek statue.

Shino looked at Naruto calmly; it was true they both had served on numerous missions, since the forest. He shifted slightly so he was leaning more towards Naruto considering if he should undo his jacket to allow him a better view. It was good to see him doing so well; most Jonin level ninja would need more than a week to recover their strength after reducing it the way Naruto had. Could it be the herbs were extremely effective on him, and if so why. Pushing his glasses up again, Shino studied him closely.

Naruto looked from the main gate and caught Shino glaring intensely confusion, entered his wide blue eyes, "What, what is it?" He said with a slightly worried voice as the blush deepens in his cheeks. 'Why does he keep looking at me like that its unnerving?'

"You recovered quickly to have a mission the next day." He watched as Naruto's eyes, slide a little side ways then went back to stare at him. 'Something about that,' he thought, 'what was it?' "Uzumaki Naruto, you can count on me to keep this information confidential." Shino wanted to say something more, anything to keep Naruto talking. "There is more to you Uzumaki than what one would presume." His mind raced ahead of him as he kept his eyes fixed on Naruto's face, adoring the beauty.

I had better change the subject, he knows something; I wonder if he is the one that has been following me around? "Thank you Shino for taking care of me." Naruto said, anxious again. "You did a lot for me; you shouldn't have troubled yourself. I usually end up like that when I train; it's no big deal." He glanced over at the gate, while Shino shifted at his words.

"It IS a big deal, Uzumaki. You are incorrect." Shino said firmly.

Naruto looked back at him alarmed; a thin sweat began to break out over his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Shino looked into the blue eyes wondering how to explain chakra control properly to Naruto. "When you reduce your chakra in that manner on a regular basis it puts a great strain on your chakra circulatory system." Pushing up his glasses, he wanted to make sure Naruto understood clearly. "You weaken your ability to regulate the chakra; in other words, you may use too much when you do not need it. If you have a rapid depletion in a poorly regulated circulatory system you could die." He gazed intently at Naruto, please understand, he thought.

He remembered someone told him he has poor chakra control. 'This cannot be true, and I can still make plenty of ninja moves, my system isn't messed up. Considering that Fox's red chakra would compensate for what I need, I will be alright.' "Shino that won't happen to me, I got plenty of stamina and my circulatory system is in perfect health." Naruto looked at him with assurance; grinning. "I always feel much better after I sleep."

Shino felt a quake of panic; he just did not get it. "Uzumaki Naruto sleep does not improve your chakra health!" he snapped, more forcefully then he intended; he felt guilty instantly, but his desire not to see Naruto bring himself harm overshadowed the explosion of his temper.

Naruto cringed, taking a step back away from him. Shino's height and deep voice made his temper seem even more intimidating when provoked. 'Why is he so angry? What a temper.'

"Uzumaki, please listen carefully." He stated in a more subdued tone, glaring at the blue eyes. "I am aware that you have extensive stamina;" he paused knowing he was confessing to have watched; "however, the depletion damage can only be reversed by improving the control of the system. If you do that, you will be hundreds of times stronger than you are now. The combined effect of your stamina and mastering your chakra control will make you undefeatable." Shino concluded hoping the message sank in. "One more thing Uzumaki, I would not want to see you come to any harm." He shifted, feeling the heat rise in his face, 'Ochitsuita', he thought.

Naruto eyed him warily, 'so he has noticed my stamina, what else; and how long has he watched me, why? Besides that, this person is blushing; he really said some nice things. Most of the people I asked about him, said he was a total jerk and never had anything nice to say, if he said anything at all; they said he was just creepy. He seems alright to me, except for that temper.' "Oh, I …uhmm." he stuttered; 'why am I blushing now,' feeling stupid that he had not learned to control his chakra. "I am an idiot." He said finally, "you would think I would be so much better by now." Naruto did not realize that the Nine Tails _**made**_ his control difficult; the Fox had its own agenda with Naruto's body, since it planed to be free of him one day. "I train all the time; I should be stronger by now."

"Please do not insult yourself Uzumaki." Shino said pushing his glasses up. "You are an excellent ninja as I have watched your growth for sometime." Shino shifted his position so shade fell across his burning face, from the trees nearby. "I believe your growth is astounding, you should be proud of how far you've come. I would be honored to assist in your training." His heart jumped into his throat, the Kikai humming a chorus; he wanted to know if Naruto would allow him to get closer. He had several dreams of that day in the forest that involved a very different outcome, than reality. Those dreams persuaded him to want to connect with the blue-eyed ninja, desperately.

'Just as I suspected.' Naruto thought, 'he has been following me during my training; I thought it was Sasuke.' He felt a little disappointed, Naruto believed if Sasuke seen him as a rival he would keep trying to see what training he was doing. More because he could not think of anything to say he asked, "Why, would you want to help me?" His mind on Sasuke.

Shino gazed at the sad blue eyes feeling his hope dieing; 'Naruto really could care less,' he thought as his heart burned hot with despair. 'There should be a way to get him to notice me.' "Well Uzumaki, I am interested in seeing how well you stand up against my Kikai." He said with a slight edge, 'I hope this works.'

Naruto looked at him, slight interest shining in his bright eyes. "Kikai?" he said.

"You may not be aware of them, but I am certain they would prevail against you; unless you are afraid to accept the challenge." He glared at him darkly his heart holding onto this one chance.

Naruto eyes darkened menacingly, as his grin spread across his bright face. "Oi, Shino, you will be sorry you challenged me, I fear nothing." He added darkly, "Are you really that strong to take me on?" his voice full of mock arrogance.

"Yes, I am very strong" Shino said, his mind jumping up and down. "It will be a good lesson for you." He chucked darkly; eyeing Naruto; remembering his fantasy conversation with the blonde and overjoyed how well he had estimated Naruto's reaction.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes; I think he really is strong, although to challenge me like that, he must not be too smart. "Oh yeah, I accept your challenge and as a treat for taking care of me, we will have lunch after the match. That is if I do not beat you to a pulp and need to carry you home on my back; I am not cleaning your house, hanging your laundry, or any of that stuff. Expect to be dropped on the door step, like a wet newspaper." Naruto voice had risen slightly; eyes showing the happiness he felt at the acknowledgment. He fixed Shino with his fake evil grin although his blue eyes were full of joy.

'Lucky,' Shino thought overjoyed. 'What an honor finally we will have an opportunity to make a connection. This is what I hoped for; I thought I would need to find a way to take the first step, but you Naruto-kun have done it for me; you have already surpassed me.' The thoughts kept playing thru his mind as his heart began to swell at the possibilities he could make of a simple lunch with this person.

"Your appetite precedes you Uzumaki." He stated lightly; amused after all nearly everyone in the village knew of his addiction to ramen.

Naruto brow furrowed, as the slight blush went to rapid red. "Oh NO Shino!" His voiced raised; Shino raised his eyebrows in wonder at the sudden change in his mood. Naruto continued. "It's my treat so you don't need to worry about how much I'm going to eat!"

It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Naruto had too much taunting about that issue. He regretted the insult immediately and was prepared to apologize when Naruto fumed on his anger accelerating by the moment.

"You know if you don't want to go that's ok I just thought..." someone yelling cut across his words.

"Oi donki-!" **(Jackass)** Shouted Uchiha Sasuke at the top of a tree not far from where Naruto and Shino stood talking.


	6. Chapter 6 Stand Off Shino vs Sasuke

**CHAPTER 6 The Stand Off Shino vs. Sasuke **

Naruto's face collapsed into fit of rage and humiliation he looked on the verge of an explosion. His blue eyes darkened a few shades and he began to grind his teeth in frustration. He charged toward the tree in which Sasuke was currently residing with an arrogant smirk on his pale face eyeing Naruto with contempt.

"Donki-! Donki-! You are the Donki- Sasuke! Baka!" Naruto retorted yelling at the top of his voice, pointing at the person standing smugly in the tree. 'Damn Sasuke, kuso, always making me look bad in front of everyone, kuso!' Naruto was trembling from head to foot, taking deep shuddering breaths as if it were taking all his effort to contain the rage he was feeling at this moment.

Shino's face no longer showed signs of the momentary joy he had felt while talking with Naruto. The dark brows knitted behind his dark frames as his eyes traveled from the screaming Naruto to the smirking Uchiha. The Kikai hum ceased, as his heart rate dropped as his anger rose.

Sasuke's response to Naruto so swift Naruto did not have time to react. He swooped down from the tree and punched Naruto on top of the head with such force; Naruto knees buckled and he fell flat on his butt, grabbing the top of his head wincing from the pain.

"Ow...Ow…Ow!" Naruto moaned, his eyes tearing at the pain.

"Fusagu (Shut-up), donki-." Sasuke said in his calm voice, his fist hovering over the top of Naruto's head. He gave no attention to the ninja standing twenty yards away, glaring at him. He did not care, as long as he is stuck in the village he could not work on his own goals of tracking down that bastard Itachi. Sasuke acknowledged no one, except himself, and he thought very little of most of the higher-ranking ninja in Konoha. Now he had to fetch this idiot; he was going to make sure to hit him again as soon as he got the chance. "Hokage-sama is waiting for you, we have a mission; you knew about it two days ago. Don't keep people waiting, baka!" Sasuke, glared down at Naruto on the ground at his feet, mumbling something about being sorry and his head hurts. "Just get up we're going." Sasuke could not suppress a smirk at the idiots suffering.

"Uchiha Sasuke is it not." Shino asked pushing his glasses up his nose. The welling anger had spread throughout his body. The Kikai began to 'Hiss' menacingly however, since the tone could only be heard by persons from the Aburame Clan its sound was of no benefit to the intended victim. 'This boy does not know his limitations,' Shino thought.

Sasuke turned his smirking face from Naruto to look at the person standing in front of them. 'That is the ninja this idiot was talking to; what does he want, if he does not stop gawking at me, I will rip his eyes out.' he thought darkly. 'He's in that Aburame Clan, bug trainers or something; disgusting freaks, that bastard better have a good reason for interrupting my happy time.'

"What do you want Bug Boy?" Sasuke spat; "as you can see I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment." With that, he punched Naruto on top of the head again, as he was beginning to stand a vicious gleam in his ink black eyes.

Naruto plopped back down on his butt wincing. "Knock it off, Sasuke, baka!" Naruto yelled, both eyes streaming from the pain, he fell on his back and began to roll back and forth, cursing Sasuke and holding his head.

Shino glared at Sasuke, his mind showing him images of Sasuke's imminent death, while he crouched beside him thoroughly entertained.

"I will not allow you to do as you please, Uchiha Sasuke." Shino said in an even cold manner. "If you intend to continue, you will answer to me." A dark menace overshadowed the ninja the Kikai awaited his command.

Naruto stopped wincing to gaze at Shino he could feel something. 'Deadly; what's going on, what's this feeling danger, from that guy?' Naruto looked from Shino to Sasuke. "Sasuke what did you say to him?" Naruto stammered, not understanding why the two look like they were going to fight.

Sasuke now gave Shino his undivided attention. 'Who does he think he's talking to? What is this feeling danger, from him? If that cockroach thinks he can take me on he's sadly mistaken.'"Oh, really, cockroach!" His handsome face darkened. "What are you going to do about it?" 'Let's see what the bug has up his sleeve.'

"Sasuke…?" Naruto said from the ground beside him. "Come on Sasuke, Shino is alright," he added in a lighter tone, the last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to fight. 'I never would have thought that guy could be this strong; or is it some other reason he's giving off these vibes. If they fight now, what will happen?' "Sasuke..." Naruto began, in a worried voice.

"FUSAGU!" (Shut-up) Sasuke said in a firm voice; he wanted to keep his mind on the person in front of him. With every passing moment, he was giving off more and more danger vibes then something occurred to him. "So you are Shino." His derisive smile returned at the dawning memory. "I remember a time when you pissed your pants because I locked you in a closet with a few spiders."

Shino stared angrily at Sasuke; the sharp hiss of the Kikai had entered a much higher frequency, as they crawled anxiously inside him. Shino thought, 'I have not forgotten that incident, nor will I ever, it is one of the reasons I have become so much stronger.' The dark look on his passive face spoke volumes as he continued to glower at the Uchiha.

Naruto got to his feet. "What are you talking about?" He said to Sasuke. He did not remember anything like that happening, and he thought he certainly would. He always believed Sasuke to be the serious type who did not pick fights or brake rules. A show-off, but only because he is so good at all the ninja stuff but, locking someone in a closet. He looked from Sasuke to Shino in disbelief.

Sasuke's smirk turned in to a spiteful grin "So I'm right, thanks for sharing Naruto." 'After all, the idiot did just give me this nerd's name. This could actually be interesting I wonder how much stronger he is gotten.'

"What!" Naruto face darkened red. "Sasuke knock it off you bastard! You don't know anything about this guy!" he shouted pointing a finger at Shino.

Shino continued to stare at Sasuke the memory kept malice circulating in his dark heart. He had never expected people to be so cruel, until that day and a few spiders.

"Yes, well it must have happen before you truly got serious with school, Naruto." Sasuke added in an amused tone. "You see this cockroach decided it would be amusing to let his bugs crawl on the desk, and of course I thought it was disgusting actually, everyone in the class thought it was disgusting." He grinned at Naruto out the corner of his eye. "However, I decided to do something about it, and forced the nerd in a closet with a few choice spiders. It didn't take long for some teacher to find him and let him out." He ended looking back at Shino with smug satisfaction.

"…" Shino continued to stare angrily.

Naruto gawk at Sasuke, with growing humiliation inside. 'How could he do something like that?' Naruto looked back at Shino feeling empathy.

"Thirty-two hours; it took thirty-two hours Uchiha Sasuke." Shino said. "You omitted a few things perhaps time has dulled your memory." He continued. "That closet is located in an unused portion of the building and the few spiders were actually over a dozen." Shino face remained expressionless, his deep voice controlled as a dark storm swirled inside him. 'I will kill you,' he thought.

"No Way!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh, heh, did it really take that long." He said undaunted, smirking at Shino.

"Yes, it did." Shino added, "thanks to you I had the benefit of receiving private lessons until time for graduation. It was not a complete waste," His voice full of a malicious edge, although his face remained impassive. 'He did not intend me to benefit from the wicked attack; I practically died but there is more to me than you could have ever realized. I was able to use that _incident_ to my advantage.'

"Has it occurred to you, what trauma may be caused to a six year old child, placed under such conditions?" The storming anger transformed into a hurricane.

"Humm…" Sasuke said in mock consideration; "No." 'This cockroach thinks I give dam about something that happen back then!' "You are as stupid as you look, insect." He spat.

The months of recuperating from the venom of the spiders still gave him nightmares. His uncle often recited to him with a derisive laugh, _**'Your first words when we finally reverse some of the effects of that venom where, I'm going to kill Uchiha Sasuke; Ha! I bet that's what kept you alive.'**_ Now he glared more intently at the person, who had caused him so many years of suffering. The Elders council had spoken, _**'Uchiha Sasuke, is the last of his Clan, you are to do nothing to interfere with his** **existence.'** _Molten hatred grew inside him. 'Perhaps, he could exist without a few body parts, it will be interesting, to make the determination.' Shino dropped his hands to his sides stepping toward Sasuke, Naruto's voice caused him to pause and shift his eyes on the golden-hair ninja that caused a sharp stab at his heart.

"Sasuke you freaking idiot!" Naruto intervened, "Don't keep agitating the guy, Shino's alright!" he yelled, his face red with rage.

Sasuke ignored Naruto, 'This guy has gotten strong,' he thought lustfully. 'Whipping his ass will be a good warm up before our mission.' "Are you going to just stand there or fight?" Sasuke said taking a fighting stance, eyeing him pointedly. "Only, try not to wet your pants, after I kick you ass." A contemptuous smile on his face.

The air vibrated with the teens combined chakra. Opening his long coat Shino pushed his glasses up and took a step towards the Uchiha; it was time to teach him some manners, permanently. A familiar hand appeared in front of him blocking his progress. "Kiba, this is my fight." Shino said. The coldness of his voice now a deadly freeze.

"Shino." Kiba said in a bored voice, he detested the conceited Uchiha. "I hate to interfere with a good fight, but we need to leave for our mission."

Sasuke began to smirk again, as Kiba stepped back to stand at Shino's side. "It's a good thing your teammate came to stop you before you made the biggest mistake of your life." Sasuke spat, an evil grin spread across his handsome face. 'I would never expect that mutt to stand between a slaughter and me.'

Kiba grinned snickering in his raspy voice. 'Bastard thinks I let him off the hook; nothing stops Shino once he gets an idea in his head.' "You got me all wrong, Sasuke-_chan_," he laughed, glaring at the Uchiha; "Shino, you can deal with this Gaki (brat) when we get back." He gave Sasuke a more evil grin, the sharp edges of his features pointing devilishly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What was that Dog Breath?" He put a hand on his hip and raised the other in a come here gesture. "Your mom has been feeding you dog food too long, if you think this cockroach can deal with me, mutt." He stated in his overconfident tone. Clearly demonstrating he was not in the least intimidated.

The team eight males, glared at Sasuke darkly. Kiba began to growl in a low guttural sound, barring his teeth at the Uchiha. "You are talking about my mother!" Kiba said in an elevated voice, a menacing gleam in his eyes.

"Kiba" Shino said, stepping sideways to have a clear view of Sasuke. "His opponent is me." He said taking another step towards Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned at the look on Kiba's sharp face, 'it is time for things to move, and it's so boring when things are standing still' he mused. "Yeah, Dog Breath that mesuinu (bitch) that brought your sorry ass into the world!" His grin spread wider. "Doushita (What's wrong) you have something you want to do, besides making that scary face." The amusement in his voice obvious; 'how far will this mutt go, looks like that should get him going, I've heard he's got some speed, wonder how he will stand against me? Weaklings like these losers entertain me so.' Sasuke snickered as he eyed Shino and Kiba.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke!" Naruto roared panic rising in him at how badly the situation had turned.

Sasuke ignored him, choosing to glare manically at Kiba, grinning.

Kiba's face took on a more menacing gleam. Teeth bared, he bent his knees and spread his arms out on both sides as if he was getting ready to pounce on Sasuke. "Fuck You Uchiha!" He roared.

Kiba prepared to launch himself but stopped short as a pair of blue eyes topped with golden hair blocked the clear attack to his victim.

Naruto glared at both the team eight males. Kiba and he always got along well enough since he is one of a few who would join in on some of his pranks back in the Academy. Shino on the other hand, he did remember him as being one of the kids to graduate, but other than that had never spoke to him; strange that he would remember something like that now, he didn't know why he had avoided him back then. I want to change that, no one should feel left out, I want to make as many friends as possible, but I cannot turn my back on my teammate even if he is a prick.

"Hey, Kiba, Shino!" Naruto said in a low voice, breathing heavy from the excitement of the impending battle. "You don't really think I would let this baka fight alone against the both of you, do you?" Naruto stared dangerously at them both with no sign of hesitation.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto; peering over his shoulder to keep his eyes on Kiba. "I don't need your assistance to fight anyone especially a cockroach and a mutt. Although," he added eyeing Kiba pointedly, "I wonder if he's got his shots, looks like he's foaming at the mouth." he finished in an amused tone. 'Too easy, I can let this dropout fight my battles and sit back to watch the show.' Behind Naruto's back Sasuke grinned wider as he mouthed _Dropout,_ silently, believing no one could see him.

"Oi, Oi Naruto!" Kiba growled louder. "This does not concern you, that bastard needs to be taught a lesson! If it will suit you I'll kick his ass now, and Shino can kick his sorry ass later." Kiba took a step to the left to get a clear line of attack.

Naruto matched his step, using his body as a shield between Sasuke. 'What should I do? I do not want them to fight, but I cannot let Sasuke get hurt.' "If you try Kiba, I will stop you!" Naruto growled. Naruto felt like he was running out of options; it appeared as though Kiba had no intention of backing down. "I don't want to fight you Kiba, but if you don't back down I will have no choice." He raised his hands in preparation of his jutsu. 'Baka Sasuke! What did he get us into, these people are our comrades and their not chumps! Why does he always treat people like shit; one day it is going to get him killed, baka, Sasuke!' Naruto grit his teeth, glaring at Kiba, ready to stop him if he attacked.

Shino's attention focused on Sasuke. He noticed that despite his claim that he did not need assistance, he did not attempt to prevent Naruto from doing just that. Furthermore, he had clearly seen the Uchiha mouth 'dropout.' Sasuke is enjoying this confrontation a little too much, with a lustful look in his dark eyes. Shino's brow knitted together a little more, his dislike for Sasuke increased greatly, but his desire to befriend Naruto over shadows his anger. The Uchiha is not what he pretends to be, but risking a close relationship with Naruto was not worth an attack to his pride.

"Calm down Kiba." Shino said flatly in his deep slow voice. "There may yet come a time when comrades do battle as a test of their individual strength but, that time is not now. We both have missions we must complete, let us take our leave." He reached over to place a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Fusagu!"(Shut up) Kiba roared, side stepping the hand, to which Naruto matched again, blocking the clear line to Sasuke. "He insulted my mother, there's no way he's getting away with that!" Kiba eyed Sasuke's grinning face just behind Naruto's shoulder. 'Bastard letting that little prick protect him,' he thought acidly.

The air tingled with the intensity of everyone's intention to attack. Shino knew the time had come, turning his attention away from the two in front of him he stared dangerously at his teammate. "Kiba calm down or I will make you." Shino's, voice low and deadly. "I will not tell you again."

Kiba blanched at Shino's words, and glared fiercely over at him. He did not want to fight Shino. 'Ochitsuita,' he thought, biting down on his lip the pain clearing away some of the rage he felt.

"Very well Shino." Kiba said. "We do have a mission." He added, sneering at Naruto and Sasuke then turned and walked back to where Hinata stood horror struck at the sight of the four of them getting ready to fight.

"Oh, Shino-kun." Said an Elderly voice. Shino did not bother to turn, he knew the man well. "I see you have yourself a potentially worthy opponent."

Sasuke eyed him darkly. "You cockroaches just keep crawling out don't you? I thought you guys preferred dark places." He glared after Kiba and smirked "So he walks off with his tail between his legs after all that big talk." His amused arrogant tone in full swing.

Shino, heard his Uncle, chuckle lightly. The situation not going the way he hoped unlike the council, his Uncle wanted to exterminate the Uchiha Clan, and made sure to keep it a constant reminder. He gazed at Naruto who had an anxious look on his flushed face. 'I am sorry that I got you into this Naruto.' Shino thought wishing he could change the course of things.

"Well, Shino-kun I think it would be good to eliminate the Uchiha Clan today this last one is particularly rotten." He looked at Sasuke with a smug grin.

Shino adjusted in glasses, he knew exactly where his Uncle was leading. "Uncle, this is not the last, don't you remember?" Shino added with a sneering frown.

The Elder chuckled again; "Oh I forgot, what that boy's name is?"

Sasuke felt a dark heat rising up his face. 'Who is this old man? I will cut his throat if he keeps laughing at me like that.' Sasuke eyed them darkly.

"How can you forget a man that killed his own, mother?" Shino added, looking casually at his Uncle.

"Who?" Naruto said, not understanding what was happening. 'That old man, who is he and what is he talking about?'

The Elder looked a Naruto. 'The Nine-Tail-Kid.' His eyes widened slightly behind their dark frames. He replaced his smile, not the type to stop once he got started and if Shino took out this Gaki, the better for everyone. "Yes, it has come to me now I think it was Itachi, right?" He asked in fake enlightenment; though the corners of his mouth twitched in mirth.

"Yes, that is the name, he also killed his father?" Shino added. The game him and his Uncle rehearsed several times it brought him a twisted delight, Shino smirked.

Naruto looked in disbelief at Shino and the old man. "What kind of person would kill their parents?"

Dropping his humor the old man glared at Sasuke. "The worse kind." He said darkly. "Uchiha Itachi, the person who not only killed his parents, but eliminated his entire clan, in a single night." He looked disgustedly upon Sasuke, "Your older brother, right Sasuke-_chan_?"

Naruto felt a sickness begin to grow inside him. Now he understood why Sasuke had vowed to kill a certain person. He looked slowly at Sasuke with dawning understanding.

"Uncle you are being too modest, let's not forget, all the Konoha visitors that were present at the time." Shino included helpfully, enjoying the anger growing in Sasuke's dark eyes.

He touched Shino's shoulders as if he had just done a good deed for the day, the Elder smiled derisively. "Yes more that forty visitors, women, and children, elderly as well." He turned his frown back to Sasuke; "Shino your aunt and mother were among them." He replied acidly the air reverberated with chakra as their anger grew.

"I am well aware of this, Uncle" Shino eyes were fixedly on Sasuke. "What was it you wanted to do to that Uchiha Itachi, I can not seam to recall?" Although there was a knowing gleam on his face as he watched Sasuke scornfully.

The old man took a couple of steps forward chuckling in his deep voice; "I think the word I used Shino-kun is _dissect_. Yes D-I-S-S-E-C-T." He spelled each letter eyeing Sasuke more darkly as he spoke. "Perhaps you can give this old man a demonstration, I would like to get an idea of their unique fighting style; although it has come to my attention the youngest remaining of that clan, is the worst; never again will they be considered e_lite_." He had a disturbed look on his face as if he bordered on insane.

Shino felt a thrill from his Uncle's words. He is truly a funny person; "Uncle if I do that, how will he revive the clan, after all he is the last." He added mockingly.

"Not at all, if that Clan needs to revive it would be better for the stronger, of the two remaining, take up that task. Itachi would be better placed to assume that responsibility, at least until I get to him." An evil grin lifted one side of his face. 'I just love the youth of today,' he thought, chuckling low in his chest, feeling pride at how well Shino had performed.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said his voice full of hate.

Naruto looked at them; Shino had not moved, the old man was glaring at Sasuke like he wanted to eat him and Sasuke had bowed his head a dark shadow showed on his face. This was bad; it felt like the air was getting ready to explode. Now the old man was goading Shino. "Ojisan (male senior)." Naruto said in a small voice hoping to salvage the situation before it went any further.

The Elder who was fixedly watching the steaming Uchiha, delighted at how he was reacting; shifted his gaze to the Nine-Tails-Kid. "Yes." he said, "I believe you are Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you, but we can talk later."

Naruto looked at him 'he knows my name, how?' He saw Shino shift behind the old man. "I don't know how you know my name Ojisan (male senior), but please, I don't want to fight, can you please stop, there is some misunderstanding." He said breathless with the desire to have everyone calm down.

"Humm?" The Elder lifted his eyebrows at Naruto, 'when did I say that kid was the target, and could Shino really beat _him_?' "I apologize if I did not make myself clear; Shino will fight Sasuke, not you; and I know you because I knew your mother." He could feel Shino shifting behind him. 'Why is he so agitated, he could kill that kid in five minutes or less.'

"Be quiet, Naruto" Sasuke said in a clam, but deadly voice. However, Naruto was not listening.

"Well, you don't know _ME_!" He shouted, his anger getting the better of him. "This idiot is my teammate and if Shino wants to fight him, he has to go through me first!" He took a defensive step towards the old man trying to block Sasuke further.

The Elder gazed at the small light haired ninja, who stood in front of him as if he could do something to prevent the eminent death of the boy behind him. The boys eyes were just like hers, shape color, other details were evident; especially the desire to protect everyone, promote peace and fearless. He smiled inwardly, not one ounce of fear or hesitation and it was not his fight. 'I am impressed and I do not want to be, this boy is ruining my fiendish desire to kill.' "Shino." He said flatly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, this is not your fight; please step aside;" Shino stated. He did not want to continue the fight; knowing Naruto would never abandon his comrade his longing for him increased greatly. Shino felt torn between his desire to obey his Uncle and his love for the blonde ninja. Nausea rolled inside him wanting to cling to Naruto. "I have no desire to hurt you Uzumaki please do not interfere there is too much difference between your level and mine."

His Uncle noted a subtle drop in Shino's Kikai when he said that boys' name taking a few steps backwards to stand at Shino's shoulder. He gazed at his nephews' profile, unreadable as usual.

Naruto glared at the two of them. 'What can I do? I cannot let this person get to Sasuke he is... too.' His mind would not let him form the words he felt. 'What kind of family did he have to kill everyone?' "I don't care what you say a fight with him is a fight with me!" he raged, "Just stand down…"

"I said SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke roared. He gazed at the two in front of Naruto his eyes revealing the Sharingan. He let out a yell as he charged towards the old man, 'I will kill you before you kill my brother.' "Itachi IS MINE!" He screamed at the  
old man as he launched himself in the air.

There was a loud bang, and a huge cloud of smoke. Neither the Elder or Shino moved; they knew what happened. Shino's bugs retreated. A single gold Kikai buzzed in front of the old man's face while they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running into the dense cloud. He heard muffed curses and a voice saying something but not clear enough to understand. The smoke began to lift and he could see what happen.

"Yo." Kakashi was sitting on top of Sasuke, with a foot on the back of his head as he twisted his right arm painfully behind his head to remove the kunai that was in his grip. Sasuke's eyes were still red with the Sharingan. "Calm down Sasuke-kun." He said mildly. He then turned his one eye on the Elder and Shino breathing an impatient sigh.

"Kakashi-san, you spoil my fun." The Elder said with a slight laugh, "I've been looking forward to this match for a long time. Can't we let the kids settle it?" He looked at Kakashi with false hope.

'I hate that old man,' Kakashi thought blandly. 'That laugh is just not natural from the Aburame Clan, he sounds like an undertaker. But as an Elder, he's not asking for something unreasonable, Sasuke did nearly kill that kid a long time ago although,' he looked down at the struggling kid under his butt, 'that was a very different kid. Sasuke did not understand what it was like to suffer back then; he understands it intimately now.'

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto yelled in relief. "You got here just in time! This old man wanted to…"

Kakashi put up his hand to stop Naruto from giving him a full account he would get that later. He eyed the boy behind the old man, who appeared to be looking at Naruto. 'Interesting, I wonder how this thing started. Sasuke was to fetch Naruto; this team is waiting, so Naruto must have had business with this team when Sasuke showed up. The rest is more than likely Sasuke's fault he is a real ass.' Kakashi breathed deeply. 'Where is my happy place?' He looked down a Sasuke who still had the devil in his eyes and decided he would need to threaten him a little more.

"Ochitsuita, (calm down) Sasuke-kun;" Kakashi said looking at him keenly. "This fight is over, if you continue to resist then I will do that thing again." He eyed the Uchiha darkly.

Sasuke stopped resisting; a dark shadow came over his face. 'Perverted son of a bitch, you just wait!' He recalled his Sharingan and released a sigh of frustration, allowing his body to submit to the restraint. "Please get off me." He said coldly although calm.

Shino glared at the Uchiha, then at Naruto who was shifting nervously back and forth, as he watched Sasuke and Kakashi. 'Naruto, there is no way I would have harmed you; no one could make me do such a thing.'

"Shino we're leaving." Kiba called, snatching his bag out of Hinata's trembling hands he walked through the main gate, with Hinata jogging to keep pace.

The Elder watched his nephew at an angle; he had not raised an offensive to the Uchiha when he attacked. Shino had sent his Kikai to shield Naruto. The Elder's eyes shifted over to Naruto who was trying to convince Kakashi to get off Sasuke. 'What power does he hold that, Shino would seek to protect him before me; it is irrelevant that my Kikai would not have allowed that Gaki within 5 feet but, Shino tried to protect him. Could it be he knows he is the Nine-Tails-Kid?' "Kakashi-san, you do not think your boy is ready? After all they graduated at the same time the boys could put an end to their dispute." He chucked, knowing the Jonin would not allow that brat to get hurt.

Kakashi eyed the Elder, 'does he really think I would let Sasuke fight _that_kid. I have heard rumors about him that is not going to happen.' "Well, I don't know. My guys have a mission I don't want him to waste any energy now." He said wondering if he could weasel out of this without mentioning the differences in the two kids' levels. He knew if he did that, Sasuke would make it his personal mission to prove he was stronger. Kakashi looked over at the kid again by the old man. 'That boy is very strong. If half the rumors were true, Sasuke had better stay clear of him.' "Oh by the way, Ossan (old man) how is Elsa-kun doing." He grinned behind his dark mask, relishing the idea he had nailed the old man's boy.

The Elder looked up as if considering the question. "Well, Kakashi-san he is dead." He said flatly.

Kakashi eyed him interestedly. "Really that is too bad. I was unaware; he was a strong man can you please tell me what happen?" Thinking it was no accident.

"Let me see," said the Elder; "he had an accident and disemboweled himself; clumsy kid." He chuckled lightly. Then looking Kakashi in his one eye added, "silly of him to share that rendezvous." He laughed heartedly.

'Bastard!' Kakashi thought, 'killed Elsa over that. After all, I could not touch him without transforming into the old buzzard first.' "Oh, my little joke backfired, did it?" he looked at the old man; "I fooled him by looking like you, and you helped him have an accident such a shame." He thought that might make the old buzzard feel sorry for killing the boy.

"Yeah I know." He said plainly; "you know what they say, accidents happen." He smiled pleasantly at the copy ninja. He knew Kakashi still wanted revenge and it amused him thoroughly, he chuckled. "Perhaps we can set up a real challenge for these two to fight in? That would make it interesting." He looked at Kakashi thoughtfully.

"That's just it Ojisan (male senior);" said Naruto. "If this were a tournament were they had to face each other, then I would get front row seats to watch Sasuke whip his ass." He said hotly, not noticing how both Sasuke and Shino glared at him; Sasuke amused again at his stupid devotion and Shino tragically wounded by his lack of faith.

'Naruto, you are so clueless.' Thought Kakashi exhaustedly. Still enjoying his seat on Sasuke's back.

The Elder walked up to Naruto, who stood his ground. The Gold Kikai buzzed over to Naruto's face and circled his head. Naruto could not help but to follow it with his eyes as it made several revolutions, then flew into the Elder's open palm. The Elder looked at the insect for several moments, then at Naruto who also gazed fixedly on the insect.

**(("Smack!"))**

The old man clapped his hands together swiftly, making Naruto jump in surprise.

"Hey, why did you do that!" he yelled, wondering what kind of bug it was and disappointed the old man had killed it his disapproval evident on his face.

Shino shifted as he noticed Kakashi had allowed Sasuke to get to his feet. Their eyes clashed. Shino ignored Sasuke. He walked over to stand next to his Uncle who had just showed Naruto a nice trick more to get closer to Naruto than to see his reactions.

The Elder kept his hands together dramatically watching Naruto's face thinking 'the boy actually cares.' He looked at Shino who had just joined them. "What do you think, Naruto-kun? That bug was rather annoying while it buzzed around your head, and then landed on me; it should have died." His Uncle eyed Naruto expectantly, he had an idea what he would say, but he wanted to hear it.

Naruto looked at the closed hands. 'Did he really kill it? It is such a shame it was somewhat neat.' "I did not think it was annoying. I was just about to ask if I could hold it, and what kind of insect it is." Naruto looked at the old man's face.

"Its just one there is bound to be more." Shino said on cue, he could not take his eyes of Naruto.

"What if there are no others," Naruto said sadly; "Everyone matters." He felt an over whelming sadness fill his chest. Sasuke's brother had killed everyone, now this old man wanted to kill both Sasuke and Itachi; they were the only ones left. "Its just wrong." he said flatly.

The Elder nodded his head, thinking Naruto is just like his mother. "Well I am happy to inform you that;" he parted the two hands the insect was not there, nor was its body. "He has gone on a holiday and when you come over for tea; I will be happy to introduce you to all of his relatives." He placed a large hand on Naruto head; "You are some kind of ninja Uzumaki, you spoiled my fiendish desire to kill. That can not go unnoticed." He surveyed him fondly. "Humm, you are also stronger than that Uchiha." He said finally.

Naruto blushed and then looked guilty.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and glared darkly at the group.

Kakashi breathed deeply "Let it go Sasuke-kun" he placed a firm hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. He looked at the Elder and his kid. 'What is up with that old man, why blow up Naruto's head, its big enough. In addition, to that Shino, I think that is his name; will not take his eyes off Naruto this is going to get ugly.' He thought wearily. "Ossan (old man), please do not do unnecessary things to my soldiers, and doesn't Shino-kun have a mission, his team left some time ago. Shino-kun you should hurry to catch up." He said in a falsely happy tone, which fooled no one.

Almost no one, Naruto turned to look at Kakashi, his face still blushing brightly, "Sorry Sensei." Grinning widely at the compliment from the old man, as well as the trick, which amazed him thoroughly.

Shino gave a defiant stare at Kakashi as if his words were meaningless. He did not hate the Jonin he just resented the fact that Naruto is on his team, he is a pervert and spoke to him in a familiar manner. He did not respect him. "Hatake Kakashi," Shino said his voice full of menace. "Please do not address me as if we are familiar, your reputation precedes you. I will leave on my mission when I have completed my business."

A cold chill circulated between the men. Kakashi stared at the boy with disbelief in his one eye. Respect is hard to come by now a day, he thought as Shino looked in his face with none. What did I do now? He wondered.

"Heh, heh, heh" the Elder chuckled, "Shino how many times do we need to discuss you temper?" he laughed more, pleased that the kid had said something to the one eye bandit. "He will not let you have your fun but in time maybe in the Jonin selection tournament;" he looked up ward as if seeing the future. "We will savor that moment together." He added darkly.

'Oh, brother.' Thought Kakashi, 'what a pair.' "Sasuke, Naruto let's go." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke eyed Shino, and then he made a fist and pointed it at him menacingly; a sign of a challenge. "Don't think for one second this is over Cockroach!"

The Elder chuckled low and derisively; "You see Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke-_chan_wants to challenge Shino to a fight, it would be wrong for you to interfere." His only motive was to make sure Shino killed the Uchiha without hurting the Nine-Tails-Kid. "If you try to intervene it's the same as saying you do not trust Sasuke-_chan_to win." He chucked again; as Naruto's eyes widened with understanding, the Elder wondered if Naruto is always so gullible.

Shino looked into Naruto's sad eyes and felt his own sadness increase ten-fold feeling Naruto is too pure for the game his Uncle wants to play. Preparing to say something to the blonde ninja however, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Go to Hell, old man, I'm going to personally cut your throat, don't you ever go to sleep again." He spat glaring at him with hate-filled eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke!" Naruto roared storming over to confront him. 'We were very lucky to avoid a fight; the least the baka could do was just keep quiet,' he thought, glaring into Sasuke's sanctimonious face, breathing heavy.

"Doushita, baka?" Sasuke said eyeing him as if he was bored as well as amused. Crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Naruto.

Naruto exploded in rage and yelled. "Doushita! Doushita! You come over here knocking me in the head and then you nearly get us both in a fight with our comrades, and then you insult Kiba's mom! ARE YOU INSANE! Have you ever seen his mom!?" He fumed shuddering at the memory of the women. "You total baka!" He yelled at the top of his voice, his face purple with fury.

"Ochitsuita." Sasuke said in his calm voice, and punched Naruto on top of the head for a third time, sending him back to the ground. Naruto rolled back and forth on his back holding his head, and whining about the pain. "Just watch what you say to me donki- (Jack ass)." Sasuke said glaring down at him.

Shino clenched his jaw reflectively but remained calm eyeing them while they continued to yell at each other. His Uncle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well," the Elder spoke; "something you want to _seek_, is it?" He glanced at boy's profile. He looked completely smitten.

"…"

"We have many things that you will discuss with me, if not why you are so taken with that boy." He chuckled and eyed the Uchiha darkly, thinking about its dissection. "I'll see you after the mission Shino-kun." He walked away with his hands behind his back, thinking about the youth of today.

"Get up, we are leaving." Sasuke said, as Naruto got to his feet looking at Shino his eyes were full of sadness and frustration.

Shino thought he understood, Naruto wanted to protect everyone especially those that were close to him, but when he had to take a side of all his important people, he had chose the Uchiha. That choice appeared to be difficult on him; the look in his sad eyes is heart wrenching. 'There is so much more to you than meets the eye Naruto.' Shino thought pushing his glasses up as Sasuke stared angrily at him.

"Naruto, we've made them wait long enough." Sasuke said though his eyes were on Shino. "Bug Boy, your team is leaving, crawl along before I squash you." He clipped, turning his back on Shino, a sign of disrespect to an opponent, he leaped to the nearest tree and off towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto eyed Shino then looked down at the ground as if too ashamed to face him. Naruto turned to follow Sasuke.

Shino watched Naruto preparing to leave wondering if the blonde ninja realizes what a friend represents. "Uzumaki Naruto." Shino said in his low calm voice. Naruto glanced back.

"Nani (what)?"

Shino observed the sad look in those eyes and said, "You know what friendship truly means, and you understand that intuitively. I hope I can become, as good a friend to you, as you are to others." He watched as Naruto eyes brightened a little and a small smile curled the corner of his mouth. "Also, sumimasen (sorry), I insulted you with my thoughtless joke, as a demonstration of my apology I will treat you to ramen as much as you can eat, when we are both in the Hidden Leaf again." Shino offered, with a slight smile unsuccessfully; it ended up looking like a grimace.

Naruto's eyes brightened several shades as his mood improved. He grinned widely at Shino with a guilty look. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion, sumimasen, sumimasen you don't need to treat me." His face blushing as his eyes jumped from the ground to the sky, off Shino then back upward. "Besides I was supposed to thank you for what you did after all, so it's still on me ok?" Naruto ended looking in his face expecting his offer to be accepted.

Shino glared at him pointedly. "I insist." He stated in a manner that implied the issue is closed.

Naruto cringed, 'this person really does have a bad temper, and I had better leave it at that.'

"One more thing Uzumaki Naruto," Shino said lowering his voice more than usual. "A man can be judged easily by his actions, as much as his lack there of; friends can also be judged in this manner." He declared watching Naruto for his reaction. However, it was apparent that the golden haired ninja did not get it at all. "We can discuss it later over lunch." He added.

Naruto beamed at him, "Sure thing, uhmm, I better go, have a safe mission. Obayo (goodbye)!" That said he turned and followed Sasuke's trail towards the Hokage Tower.

Shino stared after him his heart heavy with the day's events. 'I tried to get him to notice me however,' he sighed, watching Naruto until he was out of sight. They did make plans to train and enjoy lunch afterwards. 'He worked constantly to prevent a fight, and then said he would watch me be defeated, by that Uchiha. For all the effort Naruto put forth to keep us from fighting, I wonder if that is what he truly believes.'


	7. Chapter 7 The Perverted Hokage Mission

**CHAPTER 7 The Perverted Hokage Mission **

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage desk fixing he gazed at the window past her thinking of that bug nerd. He had almost forgotten about that closet incident, this was understandable since recovery from Itachi's technique had taken weeks. Once he left the hospital, he went straight to his home and cried until his heart felt nothing but hatred for the person responsible for killing everyone he loved. In vowing to kill Itachi, he also remembered all the reasons he hates that bastard. _**...Nice people are so easy to fool...**_ 'That bastard tried to use me to kill someone.' The more he allowed the evil deeds of his brother to sink inside him the darker his heart became to match Itachi'.

Later, when ANBU attempted to question him about what occurred in the school, but Kakashi intervened. 'Tell us what evidence you have? What is he accused of doing in that school?' It had saved his butt, he never had to confess or lie about what happen. To Sasuke it did not matter as long as he was free to get revenge on Itachi. The next big surprise was the bug nerd showing up during the last couple of months of school. At the time Sasuke did not recognize him, he only wanted to get stronger.

Naruto entered the office and walked over to join Sasuke who stood next to Kakashi.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto." The Fifth said in a sweet simper.

Naruto flinched, he hated when she acted nice it always meant trouble. "Hokage-sama, sumimasen (sorry) I got delayed uhmm..." he stuttered knowing he was in big trouble even before he could complete his apology.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke interrupted; "It is my entire fault, I overreacted and almost got Naruto and me in a fight with the Elder and Aburame Shino." He said sincerely "Please forgive me."

The Fifth looked at the Uchiha closely, according to notes the third had left, he felt the Aburame Clan was hiding something regarding the boy's condition. Especially since, they removed the boy from school and later he returned with grades second only to Sasuke. She felt the Uchiha was a terrible manipulator and was wary of his apology.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you say the sweetest things." She glared at the three men in front of her they all quailed. "Make me wait this long again and I will tie you upside down, naked and beat you with a paddle." Her tone was dark and meaningful.

Naruto broke out in a sweat, trembling head to foot.

Sasuke eyed her back just as darkly.

Kakashi on the other hand looked intrigued and the portion of his cheek that was visible blushed. "Hokage-sama you say the sweetest things." He laughed nervously, wondering would she really go that far.

Sasuke glanced over at him, 'pervert!' His gaze quickly shifted to his mumbling teammate, who croaked out that he is sorry and he would not let it happen again, so profusely Sasuke felt disgusted. 'I am really going to hit this idiot before the sunsets.'

"I am glad I have your attention." The Fifth said. "Now here is your mission, retrieve this artifact from a friend of mine. It is an easy mission but it will take you at least a week to get there, so watch for bandits." She handed a document to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the shaking Naruto and the defiant Sasuke; 'where is my happy place.' The scary women did not frighten him she just tended to get on his nerves; she is a bigger pervert.

"Go wait outside Naruto; you are giving me a headache;" said the Fifth. Naruto jumped making a quick escape.

"Tell me Sasuke, were you really going to fight the Elder; I believe he is Shino's uncle." She smiled sweetly.

He looked at her with impatience that he tried to turn into curiosity she was not fooled. "Yes Hokage-sama;" wondering where she was leading.

"Oh, you have done all you want to do in this world?" She continued to smile, but did not wait for him to respond. "He would have killed you so quickly your brain would not have noticed it was not attached to your body, that is until he showed you the headless corpse. I know the man he certainly would do just that, if not worse." She laughed lightly, as she noticed it unnerved him. "A ninja should no his limitations, hey Sasuke-kun." She laughed lightly again eyeing him.

He stared at her with loathing and disbelief, in silence.

"I will talk with him Hokage-sama; I should add that the Elder was trying to antagonize Sasuke and Shino to fight." He looked at her pointedly, meaning not over his dead body did he want Sasuke to face that boy.

"That's fine by me;" said Sasuke darkly.

"Oh is it." She crossed her hands under her chin and surveyed the boy, 'clueless brat.' She fell silent feeling the message would not reach past those defiant eyes.

"In other words;" Kakashi continued reluctantly, "you can not defeat that boy at your current level. Please stay away from him." He felt guilt knowing exactly what Sasuke would do about that, now that he made it plain.

"Oh thanks for letting me know." He said flatly.

"Well, that's all just wait with Naruto I have a few words for Kakashi." she said eying him intently.

Sasuke turned and left the room.

Kakashi looked at her with worried eyes. "I don't think telling him that will do any good now he is sure to try and fight him."

The Fifth smiled at him lightly; "he's going to do it anyway, only now he will work to be strong enough when the time comes."

Kakashi, scratched the back of his head not feeling it was still a good idea; but he could understand her reasoning.

"Now Kakashi, my assistant Iruka; he has been very distracted lately especially when you come around do you know anything about this?"

Kakashi felt a warm sensation inside; so he is nervous when I come around, I wonder what could have caused this sudden change. "No."

"Humm, well maybe he just needed sometime off?" she glanced at him "I sent him on an extended mission he will be gone for sometime; so you won't have a chance to see him for a while." She gazed wistfully out the window; "he deserves the time off he just turned eighteen, after all." She eyed the Jonin knowingly.

'Pervert,' Kakashi thought. 'She is just fishing for the details; wish I had some to share it would be fun.' "Oh, his birthday I should get him something where is he?" He asked eagerly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" An evil grin spread across her pretty face. "If you do not know what has come over him, then I'm not telling you where he is since it does not involve you." She chuckled lightly.

Kakashi looked at her in disbelief, 'she may be a bigger pervert than me, but she is a stingy one at that.'

Naruto stood outside thinking about the fight they almost got in and that person Aburame Shino he gazed at the sky.

"What are you doing idiot?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him, then blushed slightly and looked away. "What did they want you for?" he said.

Sasuke glared at the back of his head wondering if he should get the hit in now. "Nothing, just that I should not fight that kid." He looked away from Naruto wondering what the Shino talked to him about; he smiled derisively.

"Really?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke's profile; he has a very handsome face. Naruto turned away as Sasuke turned; catching the blush on his face, he smirked.

"Yeah, she said he's not very strong it's just his uncle's way of trying to get the kid some experience with the strong ninja in the village. Just fishing for sparing partners because his personality is so horrible no one will train with him, willingly." He lied trying to get Naruto to open up.

Naruto felt his stomach flip, considering the new information that Shino just wanted people to train with him, after all everyone Naruto spoke to about Shino had said stuff just like that, he felt sad but did not really understand why. He was impressed when Shino offered to assist him with his training, and told him he was strong and even challenged him. Now it appeared as if it were all a fake, because no one else liked him; he felt sorry for the person. Even if it were just to learn different ninja fighting style, he would try to make Shino his friend.

"Well Sasuke;" he looked boldly at his teammates face; "a ninja got to see beyond what others say." Naruto walked away like the conversation was over.

Sasuke glowered at him. 'That little bastard saw through all that. No way! I just need the right angle. Besides I think he likes me;' he smirked.

"Well let's go." Kakashi said

Halfway to the main gate Kakashi could only think about Iruka wondering where oh where could he be. He looked over at Naruto who had a surly look on his face, considering how close the bay is to Iruka, maybe….

"Oh so sorry guys I need to drop something off to Iruka-sensei. I nearly forgot lets go past there before we leave." Kakashi said doing his own brand of fishing.

"Iruka-sensei is not here Kakashi-sensei." Naruto provided,

Kakashi smiled behind the mask, while Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. "Oh really I did not realize he left the Village." He said in false wonder.

"Yeah he told me a few days ago he was going to a market town that had several hot springs some you could even rent all to yourself. Although I don't know why anyone would want one all to themselves."

His expression went blank, as he gazed up innocently at the blue sky.

Sasuke glared at him, 'how stupid can you be, just when I think you reached your limit you go beyond it.'

"Really, do you know the name of it?" Kakashi asked quickly, too quickly. Sasuke cast him a derisive look that clearly said 'pervert.' He grinned guiltily at the jet black eyes.

"I do not remember, but I know how to get there." He said thoughtfully.

"How do you know?" Sasuke and Kakashi asked together in wonder.

Naruto looked at the pair they were starring at him as if he held some great truth. "Sensei is it that important that you see Iruka? Because the place is not on our route I would guess two days off course." He looked at his sensei. Kakashi has a strange look in his one eye hungry. "Kakashi-sensei, are you hungry?"

"Yes." But we will eat when we get the Hot Springs." He said without thinking, his mind on Iruka.

"Chee." Sasuke sucked his teeth wanting to call him more names; "Sensei that is two days away, we will need to eat before that;" casting him a sarcastic glare.

"Yes I know it will be good training to try to cut that time in half." He smiled at the boys, Sasuke glowered; Naruto beamed.

"Yeah, let's go then." Naruto ran for the exit with Kakashi at his heels

Sasuke watched them jump into the dense trees outside the main gate and thought about the bug nerd. 'When I get back, we are going to settle this but for now I'll let this pervert lead us on this mock training mission.'


	8. Chapter 8 Hot Springs Village

**CHAPTER 8 Hot Springs Village**

The hot spring village is a secluded town that offered vacation type atmosphere to the numerous travelers in the region. Today, three ninja from Konoha checked in to one of the hotels and dashed off to enjoy the primary tourist attraction.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to look for Iruka-sensei." Kakashi dashed off.

"Bastard couldn't wait to get rid of us." Sasuke said glaring after him.

"What does it matter? I would like to Iruka-sensei." Naruto said looking at Sasuke wondering why is he in such a stinky mood. He walked away, 'let that guy be moody by himself; I'm going to get a hot dip.'

Sasuke turned around only to find Naruto had left. 'Where did the baka go?' he looked around catching Naruto's orange jacket just as it went into one of the spas. An evil look graced the handsome face; 'so I'll just see how much he likes me, the little bastard might be able to give me some fun and let me know what that bug nerd wanted from him.' He headed after Naruto.

**Kakashi x Iruka **

Iruka had just arrived in the private changing room that led to his hot spring. He loved the place and since the Fifth had paid the bill (they had an agreement, to share some details) he could enjoy the spring as much as he liked. He did some early morning training and now really looked forward to a nice dip. He pulled his shirt over his head and it hooked onto a chain on his neck; but before he could decide to pull the shirt down and correct the problem. He heard a voice.

"Please allow me to help you with that." Someone standing behind him reached a left hand around his waist, rubbing his abs. While the right hand snaked over his chest, up to his neck and pulled the chain back to its proper position. He could have backed away however; the person wrapped his arm around Iruka while he was still trying to extract himself from the shirt.

Feeling the partially clothed body pressing against his back and ass Iruka stuttered "hey let go, don't do that..." although he liked the feel. 'Who does he think he is?' He could feel the male's arousal poking him insistently.

The man did not release him completely but pushed the shirt off Iruka's arms with his right hand while feeling him up eagerly with his left, heading for the waistband of his pants. However, with his arm free and his vision no longer blocked he turned around prepared to knock the crap out of the person who had made themselves too familiar. "I said stop!" He whirled around to see the one person he longed to see since he and Tsunade cooked up the scheme. "Kakashi-sensei?" he said in wonder.

"Yo." He no longer was wearing the mask in fact he only wore a large towel around his lean waist, his powerfully muscled chest glowing with a golden tan. "I found you." He leaned in close to Iruka's face hoping for a kiss. The beautiful brown hair ninja blushed so deep it darkened his neck. "What beautiful skin you have Iruka-kun." His grinned widened.

Iruka stared in dumb disbelief. 'It really worked, wow I must maintain control or he'll get the better of me.' "Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Iruka tried to step back but with the wall, directly behind he could not get far, Kakashi too close for his comfort.

"I was looking for you Hokage-sama mentioned that you just celebrated your eighth birthday. I wanted to bring you something." The whole time he talked, he kept stroking the Chuunin shoulders, arms and chest with a hungry look in his dark eyes.

"Well that's very nice." Iruka's voice trembled nervously. "Can you stop that please, it makes me uncomfortable?" He said referring to the hands that kept sliding over his skin, continuing to push them down.

"Are you referring to this;" he put both hand on Iruka's nipples and began rubbing them in a clockwise motion.

"Yes!" he snapped flinching at the sensation, making a grab at the wrist, to halt the Jonin, but not before his groin began to swell from the sensation.

Undaunted, Kakashi switched tactics. "Perhaps this." He said dropping his wrist out of the Chuunin grasp, he reached for the back of Iruka's head and pulled their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Kakashi's one desire is how much he needed Iruka's mouth connected to his fervently wanting to taste more. Kakashi felt the young ninja pushing back against his chest at the same time his mouth dived deeper, sucking and smacking his lips at the sensation. 'He wants me!' He wrapped his arms around the smaller man pulling their chest together and his swollen cock against the Chuunin's excitement. All the while, Kakashi's hands kept a firm hold on the back of Iuka's head plunging his tongue in every corner of the wonderful mouth. Iruka moaned, breathing heavy, trying to talk with Kakashi tongue wrapped around his.

With a great effort he managed to get some space between them, long enough to say, "Slow down;" in a very firm voice. He was breathless with the intensity of the Jonin's passion. Iruka had imaged the Jonin's excitement would be that way but never did he think he would be able to match that passion, he wanted Kakashi desperately.

"You are assuming much are you? Why don't you just ask if you want me so much?" He eyed him like a schoolteacher that caught a kid cheating, (mothering).

Kakashi only relinquished the kissing he did not let him go. "Well Iruka-kun that has never occurred to me, I just went with my gut and look how sexy you are." He leaned in again to get another kiss, but this time he got a hand over his mouth. He turned on his best puppy dog eyes to no avail he let him go.

"Thank you;" Iruka said stepping away to prevent an easy grab. "I want to know what you want from me and then I will tell you what I want and don't bother if it's just unattached sex. There are plenty of boys here who will give you that."

Kakashi looked around as if he would see boys leaping in the air saying 'take me now!' he laughed.

'Pervert' Iruka thought. "I'll start." He said pointedly since it appeared the Jonin's mind was somewhere else anyway. Beginning to undress slowly as he started talking about his expectations, what kind of relationship he wanted, or expected, as well as how Kakashi should treat him when they are in public. Glancing over his shoulder, he discovered Kakashi completely ignored everything he just said. Iruka turned to see Kakashi sitting on one of the benches, legs crossed, and his nose in one of his Itchi Paradise Books. He narrowed his eyes, 'this is going to be tricky.'

"Oh you got that book out again I've read them there really hot." He said turning away like it was no big deal.

Kakashi looked up. "You read this series?" He shoved the book forward to Iruka.

"Oh yes that one and the other." He said a sly smile on his face as Kakashi dropped his nose back in the book. "Jiraiya-sama gave me the new edition, Yaoi Paradise; it is so dirty hot." He turned away from Kakashi to take off his boxers, knowing what was going through the masked bandits' mind.

"He gave you?" his eyes suddenly enlarged.

"Yes, you are welcome to it anytime you like."

"I never heard of a Yaoi Paradise." He had an enlightened look on his face as he stared at the beautiful ninja as if his life has come full circle. 'I'm home.'

"That's because it's new and not released yet, he lets me review most of his books I have them all." Iruka then bent over at the waist, to slip his feet out of boxers 'slowly' offering Kakashi a perfect view of his prostrate.

Kakashi rose from the bench. 'There is my happy place!' He thought watching Iruka spellbound.

Iruka looked over his shoulder while he was still 'bent' knowing the Jonin will be putty in his hands. "Well let's get in the spring." He winked subtly at Kakashi and sauntered, naked out the door.

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. 'I must be a really good boy I just don't deserve this I swear I will be your 'UKE' if you let me read that book.' He shook himself dropped his towel and book on the bench and followed obediently after his happy place.

**Sasuke x Naruto - MA**

Sasuke walked in the changing room where guest got ready to enter the hot springs; he gazed past all the other men searching for the yellow hair teen. 'Where did he go,' he smirked. 'I got something for you Naruto.' Turning left towards the shower area, he glanced in every other stall looking for a head of blonde hair. At the end of the row, he paused gazing at the back of a short slim male with blonde hair falling just past his ears.

Naruto leaned one hand against the wall his mind not in the shower. '_**You are an excellent ninja…I have watched….would not want to see you come to any harm.'**_'He said all that.' Naruto thought lowering his head under the spray of the shower muffling the sounds of the people talking in different areas of the changing room. 'Why has he watched me? He said he would be honored to...' He raised his hand to his mouth running the fingers across the bottom lip; over his chin then along his jaw line, pausing long enough to consider; 'why was he blushing?' He caressed his cheek, wondering, what else had Shino seen him doing? He felt a chill despite the warmth of the shower, as a sudden flutter passed into his chest, resting behind his navel. Glancing down, he smirked. 'What do you want?' He lowered his hand slowly allowing the fingernails to scrape the skin of his chest; hesitating at his navel. Releasing a low sigh as he felt a warm sensation flow from his head to his groin he circled his navel, his mouth slightly parted breathing in steamy mist and watching his penis expand. He smirked again wondering; how big will it get this time? He leaned forward until his head touched the wall under the showerhead. He slide his hand down onto the throbbing appendage his mind adrift again, vaguely considering what if someone caught him, then thinking that's why you took the last stall.

He chuckled softly; starting to massage in slow strokes, gradually increasing the grip as the warm water ran down in rivets over his stressed muscles. It was often like this after a hard workout. The twenty-four hour race to the hot spring, Kakashi pushed them to complete had his muscles singing. It felt good, if he did not pass out sometimes after training, he would take a dip in the lake and release the tension he always felt better after a workout and masturbation.

Now it occurred to him, with a thrill of excitement someone may have actually seen him doing this to himself. A grin spread across his whiskered cheeks. 'What a pervert I am to think that's kinky.' Although since he began to sense someone's presence during his training, he had not had the opportunity to 'relieve' his tension in this manner. At the time he believed, it was Sasuke and he did not want that person to see him do this, but now Naruto considered he should not have held back for that reason Sasuke, may have wanted to join him. That caused another thrill of excitement to pass into his chest, clenching behind his navel causing his erection to grow harder. His grin spread, 'this feels good, but it was not Sasuke that watched him that guy with the dark glasses is just some stranger.' Some how that made him more excited nameless, faceless people watching him masturbate, he felt like he was getting close. Allowing his mind to go back he then concentrated on the dark hair, smooth skin, how his muscles flexed as he moved most importantly the sound of his voice. Like a cool breeze on a hot summer night washing over him, sending a tingling message that he would climax if that person just touched him once. If they would just whisper his name in his ear, a mixture of colors and images passed before his eyes as he fell into the sensual rhythm of his strokes, his heartbeat quickened.

"Naruto." Someone whispered in his ear, as their right hand closed over top of his to assume the strokes on his penis and their left hand encircled his waste pressing against his abs to keep him in place.

Naruto gasped and froze.

"Don't stop on my account;" the voice simpered. "Let me help you with that." It continued. Sliding Naruto hand off the erection, he took over. His grip much firmer and faster than the owner but it felt so much better than he could ever have imagined.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stammered.

"Shh, don't say anything just enjoy it." He hissed, and then placed his mouth against Naruto's shoulder sucking and biting, harder than was needed. Marking Naruto, 'here is something to remember me by baka.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto vaguely felt the pain from Sasuke's mouth, he was on the edge of climax and nothing mattered as long as he could hover there for an eternity and feel the wonderful relief of explosion. He raised his now empty right hand reaching behind Sasuke's head pulling him harder against him. He felt the teen's erection press against his butt he gasped again, enjoying the sensations that accumulated from his neck, his cock, and his ass.

Sasuke did not expect Naruto to be so aggressive grabbing him and pulling his mouth down harder. His first reaction was to resist the idiots pull, but as Naruto began to rock his hips with the strokes, Sasuke felt his own libido kick into full gear. 'This is convenient thank you Naruto.' Sasuke thought. 'Now don't move this may hurt a bit.' He smirked moving his left hand behind Naruto and lining up his penis for entry. 'He's nearly there, just one good thrust. Let me get him more balanced.' Using his feet, he pushed at the inside of Naruto's ankle, guiding him to open his legs wider. Naruto complied with a soft moan in the back of his throat barely audible above the shower spray.

'Good boy,' Sasuke thought. Looking at the hand Naruto had splayed against the wall to steady himself. He could feel the erection throbbing in his hand, indicating Naruto's excitement. So timing the correct moment he clamped tighter on the blonde ninja's cock stroking it backwards while he forced his rigid erection inside Naruto's ass squeezing the erection tighter against the owner to prevent him from pulling away.

Naruto felt the blinding pain sear into him like a white flame. He let out a choked groan, as he felt himself climax at the same moment his butt split at the intrusion. The hand holding Sasuke's neck flew forward grabbing the wall as his left arm buckled under the thrust trying to escape the pain of the violation. Naruto's face smashed against the wall while his hands tried to keep him balanced, his chest pressing against the cooler tiles. He felt a foot behind him cross between his ankles again and step over his foot to prevent him from closing his legs.

"Stop!" Naruto's voice choked and low, as the thrust began to increase in speed and intensity.

"You just came all over my hand," Sasuke said his voice was full of malice. "Don't ask me to stop before you do me the favor as well." He grinned at the pained look on the side of Naruto's face; "You like it don't you." He teased.

"No, it hurts. Please stop!" Naruto hissed firmly. Inside he did not want anyone to hear, he felt a wave of humiliation wash over him as Sasuke continued to push deeper into him; no indication he would stop until he was done.

"You liked it so much, you came as soon as I put it in." Sasuke said his voice deep and whispery, he did not want anyone to hear either also he was getting close. Naruto felt so tight and the sensation intensified by the fact that he was taking it by force Naruto's lack of enjoyment amused and excited him.

"Tell me what you were thinking about, while you masturbated in this shower." He simpered in his teammates' ear. "Anyone could have caught you, is that it Naruto you like to do these things in public, where someone can watch?" Sasuke grinned widely behind the yellow hair ninja watching the dark red blush of pain and humiliation cover is face.

Naruto clenched his teeth, turning his face completely to the wall as Sasuke continued to push in him. 'What have I done?' he felt tears sting the back of his eyes; 'I did this to myself it is my fault. I should have never done this, in a place like this. I should have stopped him as soon as he came in here. I'm such an idiot!' He squeezed his eyes shut willing the tears not to come, telling himself it would be over soon.

"Tell me, where you thinking about me as you stroked yourself, Naruto; because when I do myself I think about you." Sasuke cooed over his shoulder. Again, in that deep whispery voice that made chills go down Naruto's spine. "I might come faster if you tell me what you were thinking." He grinned darkly enjoying the way Naruto whimpered.

"I" he stammered, the pain made his mind go blank he could only think how much it hurt. "I did." He managed.

"You did what?" Sasuke urged him to say more, panting with shuddering breath.

"About you." Naruto cast around trying to find something to make him finish, and stop.

"Really?" Sasuke grinned wider placing both hands firmly against Naruto's small hips he started to thrust harder into him, pulling Naruto to meet each thrust enjoying the choked moans of pain that Naruto tried to suppress.

"It hurts!" he hissed. "Please stop!" His voice cracked no louder than the shower over his head. 'Think about something besides the pain!' He told himself as Sasuke continued to pull his hips back and push his cock deeper into his ass.

"Almost." Sasuke breathed, unable to form anything more coherent, Naruto felt wonderful, his cries pushing him to the edge.

Naruto cast his mind around to think of something to keep his mind off the pain. _**'Improving the control of the system….you will be hundreds times stronger…combined effect… you would be undefeatable.'**_ 'Help me be stronger so this never happens again.' He no longer could keep the tears for falling, but because of the shower, they were easy to hide.

Sasuke gasped, leaning heavily on Naruto back, panting.

Naruto felt the heat inside his butt increase significantly as Sasuke released his climax inside him. "Sasuke." Naruto moaned, "Please take it out." His voice full of despair and pain; 'hurry-up take it out.' He buried his face against the tile; clenching his teeth so tight, his jaw ached. He did not want to see those black eyes or hear his voice.

Sasuke looked at the side of Naruto's profile he smirked. "Naruto I'm sorry, I got carried away." He withdrew slowly, glancing down as the shower washed away red and white fluid from him. "Let me help you." He looked back a forth for a towel with a sarcastic smile playing around his lips.

"Just leave me alone." Naruto told the wall. "Just get the hell away from me." Anguish filled his chest he did not know what to do.

"Naruto we should use something to…" However, before he could finish the sentence, his teammate roared.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Naruto yelled over the sound of the showers, people talking and Sasuke's voice. He did not turn to look at him, so the sound reverberated off the walls, ringing back as everyone in the changing room paused at the shout.

Sasuke retreated a couple of steps, glaring at Naruto's back; 'I should put his head threw that wall!' He thought furiously. "As you wish." He snapped turning to grab his robe off a hook as a man walked up as if he was going to speak. Sasuke shot him one maniacal glare and the man thought better of it and let him stalk pass.

One glance in and he understood what had happen but why the boy did not call out sooner he did not know. "Let me help you." He said quietly.

Naruto wheeled around with tear streaked red eyes ready to kill whoever had spoke.

**Kakashi x Iruka - MA**

Kakashi stood on the edge of the private hot spring, arms folded across his muscled chest, gazing at the ninja with shoulder length brown hair leaning on the opposite side of the spring, Umino Iruka. Finally, he can stare at the Chuunin openly and this young teacher can stare back, which he currently did with his beautiful brown. He remembered thinking for nearly five years, what a handsome man he will become. He smiled warmly at the engaging eyes now feeling it had finally come full circle no more admiring this boy from a great distance because the boy is now a man. 'What a lucky person I am for Iruka to give me those eyes it is almost like he…' Kakashi blushed slightly, the thought making him break out in goose bumps. 'That would be too much to hope for; besides he is still young and I'm not in my prime so I shouldn't read too much into what he says. He is just a boy after all at his age I never stayed in one place very long too many flavors, and I love variety.' Kakashi snickered remembering his youth and wondering when he actually started to want more than the many flavors.

"What are you doing up there staring?" Iruka raised his eyebrows at the Copy Ninja he wanted Kakashi to come a little closer he loves the man but felt laying that on him too quickly would definitely be the fastest way to get rid of him. 'I just need to ease him into the idea, slowly, see where his head is what he wants besides mind-blowing sex.' He smiled slyly. "Kakashi-san don't you want to get in? Come here I want to talk with you." Iruka raised a wet hand out of the spring, gesturing him to come closer.

Kakashi did not waste another second, thinking. 'Any moment now he will realize there is a whole village of young men just leaping in the air saying take me now!' He stepped down into the spring with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh Iruka-kun this feels so nice how did you manage to get a private spring?" 'Just keep him distracted long enough to get close then I'll have him.' Kakashi thought with a deviant grin.

Iruka gazed at him wondering what was really going through Kakashi's mind. "Well, I will tell you the truth but you may find it hard to believe, I think if we start out…" he paused; he was about to say 'relationship' but second guessed himself instead. "If we start out by being honest we each other from the beginning, then we may be able to enjoy each other's company better." He took a deep breath, wondering if Kakashi had noticed his nervousness. 'Just calm down, he likes you; you've known it for some time. So just keep you cool and see what he really wants.'

Kakashi eased himself a little more than arm length away the boy was skittish he did not want to rush him. Although the way Iruka returned the kiss spoke volumes for the young teachers' talent, the rest he concluded must be too good for words. He felt his erection increase as the beautiful teacher continued to gaze raptly at him with adoration in his beautiful brown eyes. 'Yes, I have dreamed of that look for a long time now from that face, very cute.' He stared back at Iruka waiting for him to continue.

"Well, Tsunade-sama paid the bill for this place."

"What!" Kakashi's charming pretence shattered.

"Yes, she did and as long as I share some smexy details we have ourselves a little agreement." Iruka finished feeling his heart jumping up and down. He felt the words were too casual he wanted to relay more emotion but did not feel the Jonin was ready.

"What a stingy pervert, that Hokage-sama." Kakashi said in disappointment. "So how did she know I would come looking for you?"

Iruka grinned slyly. "We relied of our Naruto to take care of that you would just need to poke him the right way and let nature take its course. Since you are here, I guess Naruto told you also, I bet you must have thought by now, that it is not a coincidence that Hokage-sama told you just enough. We wanted to make sure you would seek me out on your own, not just get handed the information."

The Jonin raised a hand halting Iruka's explanation. "Please forgive this Iruka-kun I do not like the analogy of 'poking Naruto'; it is too perverted even for me." Kakashi said with raised eyebrows and a disapproving glare although the corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to suppress his grin.

Iruka sat up straight gasping and stuttering not knowing if he should yell or laugh he certainly did not mean to imply anything that extreme. Kakashi raised an open palm again, to silence him.

"I will add that other than that, both of you came up with a brilliant plan I totally fell for it." He added in a slightly deeper voice, "and you Iruka-kun." Then Kakashi smiled seductively at the younger ninja.

Iruka eased back again feeling the heat rise in his face. "Kakashi-san I have admired you for a long while now, but I have been too embarrassed to do more than watch you from a distance." He felt if he got it over with, and kept the 'L' word out it might be enough. "I was too young anyway and felt foolish for my attraction to you. Hokage-sama helped guide me in what I should do and not do. Her advice is why you are here today with me. I would like to be with you." He trailed off, his face darkened by his confession. He believed that maybe the Jonin would leave now. Tell him that he could not return that level of feelings, which seemed obvious to Iruka between each word.

Kakashi watched the Chuunin as a deep blush spread up his face he had said more to him in the last two minutes than the whole time they talked in the changing room. 'Was he saying what it sounded like?' He had to be sure before he went any further. "Oh Iruka-kun, your words are so good for an old man like myself to hear. I think someone like you should not be so serious about these things. Just enjoy the moment." He flashed a false jovial smile at the dark haired ninja but then immediately wished he had not.

Iruka put his head down, trying to suppress the tears that were trying to spring free, and the tightness in his chest clutching at his throat. "Oh," his voice a little choked, he took a deep breath. "I thought that if I made it plain you would understand that my personality is the type that always takes things seriously. Especially, the people I allow in my life." He finally lifted his eyes to the Jonin feeling strength grow from his own words he could go all the way, because he knew he would never be happy with anything less. "I have strong feelings for you Kakashi-san. I want to be more than a sex friend. I want to be everything else." Iruka's eyes shined with determination.

The Jonin stared at those brown eyes and reflected on Iruka's words feeling a twinge of doubt. 'How can this kid be so sure what he wants? Although, he grew up too quickly, many of the kids in the Hidden Leaf grow up too quickly. The loss of parents changes a boy to a man in seconds. Now he is confessing something to me that is from his heart. What a guy.'

"I am sorry Kakashi-san I've wasted your time. I thought I could just enjoy the 'moment' but I understand now that I would never be happy that way. We can enjoy the spring and I will treat you guys to a nice dinner, Tsunade is covering that too." He forced a grin on his handsome face, trying to keep his tone positive, despite the despair he felt at not having his feelings returned.

It happened very quickly Kakashi swished through the water separating him from Iruka. He put his left arm around the Chuunin's back pulling him into an embrace as the right hand caressed his cheek and lifted the brown eyes to look at him. "I'm not good with words, I never have been; more action than anything." His hand on Iruka's face, tracing the jaw line, back to the ear, then followed a path up into the dark brown hair that hung wetly against his shoulders. "If I were the type of man that could say words to explain how I feel about my most precious person, Iruka I would say something like. 'You are the reason I rise in the morning, one thought of you and all is perfect in the world. I never knew how wonderful life is until you shined your eyes on me. I would add, if you will always look at me with those loving eyes, I will reflect it back to you for the rest of my life.' That is what I would say if I knew how to put my feelings for you in words, Iruka-kun." He stared at the Chuunin as a mist dampens his thick lashes. He brushed his lips against the slightly parted mouth just below him thinking, 'he says so many nice things if only he does not notice those young boys it will be all right.' "Iruka-kun, I am in love with you." He smiled at the teacher. 'Now should I cover his eyes and make a quick get away.' He snickered. Kakashi felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders, it made him giddy; and Iruka was still staring at him like there would never be anyone to block his view. 'There better not.' Kakashi thought darkly.

"Iruka-kun may I kiss you?" Kakashi asked, enjoying the feeling of asking for what he normally would take.

"You better!" Iruka said, without waiting for him to comply he wrapped his arms around the Jonin's neck lifting his own body up, and wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist. Pressing his mouth against the Copy Ninja with desperate passion clearly leaving the message that I am all yours anyway you want me.

Kakashi returned that kiss with relish; 'taste so good' he thought. He pulled the smaller man's body tightly against his own, enjoying the feel of the erection rubbing against his cock eager to taste every inch of him.

"Will you let me…?" he breathed between kisses, as Iruka's hands raked through his hair, down his shoulders and across his face. 'Oh, he tastes so good, so young, and so passionate.' "Iruka can I please...I want to ….oh you taste so good!" He breathes passionately. His mind on fire for the young man he desired for such a long time. Never truly believing it would happen. Plunging his tongue deep in his mouth, sucking the young ninja's tongue out; licking across Iruka's mouth a deep moan rose in his throat.

Squeezing him tighter Iruka could feel the passion burning inside the deepest parts of his body; 'take me! Oh, he feels so good, so….' "Yes!" he hissed, knowing it was what they both wanted; no more waiting. "Yes Kakashi-sama! F Me! NOW!" He felt his body heaved up out of the spring by the Jonin's strong arms. 'Yes he's mine!' He thought, desire pulling inside him. The second his butt touched the grassy blanket around the spring, he turned over and grabbed a small object out of a bag off to the side of the spring. "Here." He shoved the tube at Kakashi, who paused looking at it still halfway in the hot spring with Iruka's legs partially on his shoulders.

"You really did prepare." So he is a pervert and beautiful, what a perfect combination he grinned. "We will use this a little later, if it is alright with you Iruka-kun." He simpered rubbing the shapely legs, guiding them higher up on his shoulders.

"Yes." he breathed not sure what they would do, before the lubricant. "Please… I want you…" his eyes were pleading for release.

Kakashi happy he could fulfill the need climbed out of the spring sliding Iruka back a little more making sure he was comfortable. "I want to taste you first, Sensei, just feel free to yell if I'm doing it right." He grinned his best perverted 'I am going to eat you smile.' Lowering his head to the throbbing cock under him, he grasped one of the legs to keep it on his shoulder. He loved the feel of this man's skin, 'so soft and smooth. Iruka has a perfect figure; he will easily become my greatest obsession.' He smiled, a long grin spreading across his handsome face. Sticking his tongue out as far as it would go he licked Iruka's cock from the head up the shaft in one long slow motion, moaning deeply at the taste and excitement he feels from the younger ninja's sex organ.

"Oh," Kakashi moaned. 'So nice, sweet, pulsing against my lips, so sexy…' His mind only had room for the cock he licked in long slow strokes as he continued to rub the leg on his shoulder with his right hand the left caressed Iruka's hips and waist. Moving gradually up towards his chest the sensation of his beautiful ninja skin making him intoxicated with ecstasy. His fingers closed over an erect nipple rolling it between two fingers, Iruka gasped his moans growing louder. Kakashi lapped up the pulsing cock in his hungry mouth gulping it deep back in his throat, squeezing it with his lips. Kakashi adjusted easily into a rhythm that matched the rocking of the Chuunin hips. 'I love him.'

'Kakashi-sama; 'Kakashi-sama; 'Kakashi-sama;' Iruka kept repeating his name as the passion seared inside him a mind numbing climax rising within. As soon as, the Copy Ninja swallowed his erection, Iruka gasped, grabbing the ninja's hair and thrusting his hips up into that hot mouth. Barely five minutes passed when the explosion erupted through him spilling the hot fluid down Kakashi's throat, which he drank without spilling one drop.

Iruka gapped at him still gasping and twitching with post-climatic spasms and his heart racing in his chest as Kakashi lifted his head from the now semi-hard erection. 'He drank it.' Iruka moved his hands off the top of the Jonin's head down to both sides of his handsome face guiding him up to his mouth. "You are amazing." He simpered, meeting that mouth with a slow sensuous kiss. Their tongues playing touching just pass their lips, as the kiss gradually grew deeper. Kakashi pressed his full body against the Chuunin his mouth diving deep into the young ninja's throat.

"I want to…" Kakashi began, he felt out of breath and overwhelmed by the passion he felt for Iruka he needed to feel this man beneath him. He pressed all his weight on the smaller man, hearing him sigh as his body adjusted to the additional weight. "Oh, Iruka-kun, can I put my cock in your ass?" He shuddered with excitement waiting for a response.

"Yes! Kakashi-sama. F me now!" Iruka hissed again, Already his young body had another erection, and wanted to be relieved again.

In contrast to Irukas' anxiousness, Kakashi slowed down savoring the feel of the young male beneath him. He remembered his old habits and feeling that same way. "Shh." Kakashi whispered. "I will not f you, Iruka-kun."

"Don't tease me Kakashi-sama. Why not f me? I want you so bad." That pleading tone back in his voice, he leaned forward, pulling Kakashi's mouth to his delivering another breathless kiss, leaving the Jonin shuddering with excitement.

Kakashi took several steadying breaths, willing himself to maintain control, 'the boy is not going anywhere for a long time;' he chuckled lightly. "That is because I will make love you to, very slowly until you climax again with me." He placed soft kisses over the Chuunin's face; trembling at his own excitement moving down to Irukas' neck where he placed gentle kisses his mind swimming in the beauty of his Iruka.

"Make love to me?" Iruka repeated. His mind had gone adrift as well, every touch from the Jonin speaking volumes to his heart. Kakashi rose up again looking down into his eyes. 'Kakashi-sama you are very beautiful.' His mind mesmerized by the one smiling above him.

Kakashi guided his hips, turning him on his side; he felt the cool sensation of the lubricant filling his ass. He released a soft sigh, wanting to feel the man inside him. A hand touched the side of his face turning his upper body to look at the mix-matched eyes.

"Please keep those beautiful eyes on me Iruka-kun, let me know if you feel any pain I will stop." Kakashi move forward, placing another tentative kiss on Iruka's mouth, and then licking his lips he pressed in deeply, sucking his brown hair lovers' tongue into his own mouth as he released a deep moan of pleasure.

Iruka felt a finger slide easily into him, quickly joined by a second. He moaned low, pushing back against the fingers Kakashi's eyes glued to him. A third followed; all very pleasurably, he enjoyed the excited, concerned look he saw reflected in the Jonin's dark eye. "It feels good Kakashi-sama, give me more." He smiled at him licking his lips seductively.

"I will definitely do that, I see you were not kidding about 'learning loads of stuff" he grinned at the Chuunin.

"No I was not joking, I've prepared for this encounter although you will be my first." He said breathlessly as Kakashi began to ease the fingers deeper, than sliding them out in very slow strokes Iruka moaned his mind going blank, from the pleasure.

"Your first, I feel so honored." Kakashi felt a shudder pass through him, wanting to make this experience memorable for the young man. "I will do my best to make sure you enjoy this to the fullest, because I know I will." He lined his penis up near the opening his fingers currently occupied. He felt the muscles in Iruka throbbing with each thrust. 'His body is so receptive, what a sexy man I have.' A shudder of anticipation passed over Kakashi as he withdrew the greasy fingers and replaced them with a slow steady thrust of his enlarged cock.

They both released gasps of pleasure at the sensation of entry.

Iruka shut his eyes as he felt his cavity fill completely, the pleasure giving way to a tight pain. He gasped louder, holding his breath. It hurt but felt good, he wanted more but he wanted to stop, he did not know what to say to his lover.

Kakashi noticed immediately when the Chuunin shut his eyes he had to slow down. Pausing as the tight sensation inside the depths of the beautiful ninja, increased. Feeling if he stayed like this long he would not be able the hold back. 'Just looking at the brunette caused him to feel he was close to the edge.' "Iruka-kun, are you alright?" he breathed, wanting to make sure he had not hurt his lover. Iruka nodded, but said nothing. Kakashi took a deep steadying breath; he could feel the muscles pulling him deeper now; gradually opening to his intrusion. "Oh my, you are a horny, sexy, pervert; I have loved you for sometime." He snickered as Iruka laughed lightly at his words, his face flushed in passion.

'He feels so good, it's in so deep, Kakashi you are mine.' He licked his lips, eyeing the man over him with adoration.

"Iruka-kun, don't hold your breath, its better if you just try to breath as normal a possible; but this is very exciting and I can certainly understand if you feel the need to pant, or scream, you could also…"

"Kakashi-sama, can we talk after we make love? I'm just as horny as a rabbit and I really want to climax again so please continue with the task at hand." Iruka gave him another sexy smile, licking his pink lips.

Kakashi gapped at him is slight disbelief; he believed his pillow talk was the best part of his lovemaking. This was actually the first time he would consider it _'love making'._'Well, back to the task at hand.' He thought with a sly smile. Making sure Iruka-kun sleeps the whole day away completely sexually satisfied. He grinned to himself, as he eased his erection deeper into the nicely toned buttocks, holding onto the narrow hips. The dark hair teacher moaned and pushed back against him, gasping and whispering contentedly.

"Faster Kakashi-sama, it feels so good!" He moaned breathless with desire. "I'm going to come," he said.

Kakashi glanced down at the young ninja's erection, throbbing; he almost forgot in his effort to get into his happy place. He slid the hand on the narrow hips down on the head of Iruka's cock; beginning firm slow strokes while he pushed and pulled inside the Chuunin. His mind beginning to float away as the passion grew; his thrust intensified the pace gradually increasing. "Are you alright Iruka-kun?" he breathed, as he continued to plunge with greater intensity his hand tightening over the cock.

"Oh yes!" Iruka moaned, "Yes so good, yes, Kakashi!" his moans which were first low and incoherent; grew to loud exclamations of his ecstasy.

"Shh!" Kakashi tried to hush the Chuunin, although Iruka's voice really urged him to pleasure his rabbit more snickering at the volume. 'Very sexy, it will be really nice in my small apartment.' He snickered again thinking about paying back a few neighbors for the years he had to endure their moans and yells.

He felt the wave erupting and withdrew immediately; holding his cock in one hand and Iruka's in the other; Soon as he withdrew Iruka turned on his back as if he knew what Kakashi would do, as he continued to stroke both cocks in his skilled hands. "You ready?" he asked the Chuunin. He only nodded, licking his lips; panting breathlessly, his hips thrust upward into the large hand.

A shudder passed through him and he felt the climax roll up Iruka's cock, spilling over his clasped hand. With an excited moan, Kakashi shot his load onto Iruka's stomach and chest feeling the bizarre sensation of relief, at the sometime wondering how long until they can do it again. He grinned down at his young lover happy to see him looking at him with those eyes breathing just as hard.

"Kakashi-sama, can we do that again?" Iruka grinned up at him.

"Yes, we will Iruka as much as your heart can take." He lowered his body on top of the Chuunin kissing the beautiful lips.


	9. Chapter 9 The Morning After

**CHAPTER 9 The Morning After**

**Naruto Someone to Kill For **

The fair-skinned male, kneeling at the side of the guest bed gazed down at the sleeping Konoha Ninja. The young boy had a restless night. Naruto finally allowed assistance with his injuries after several hours of coaxing and patience, along with cups of a special blend of teas to ease mental anguish and physical pain. The herbal tea he prepared is an excellent treatment however; the host understood that the mental anguish would take much longer to heal. 'Such a handsome boy;' the thought of killing the dark haired male crossed his mind once again. He had decided to allow the blonde ninja explain to him the details of the attack, before making his final decision. Now gazing calmly at him, his heart full of concern, he wondered if this ninja would tell him anything. He presumed that the dark haired male is an acquaintance, not just a random attack. He speculated that not only was the dark haired male familiar but possibly a comrade; it would explain why the boy had not called for help, during or after the attack. It also explained why the boy had not fought or killed his attacker. He endured a similar circumstance when he traveled with the devil himself.

The man stood and left the room for more herbal tea, sure his guest would wake soon. The home he stayed in on the edge of the Hot Spring Village is quiet and quaint. The rear of the house faced a large hot spring surrounded by a manicured garden with various fruit trees, exotic flowers, and an impressive combination of natural tea herbs. The garden is the one place he feels secure when nightmares of the attacks he endured under Orochimaru, would not allow him peace. He smiled thinking of his lover, it is thanks to the Elder from the Hidden Leaf he gladly put his dark past behind him and started this new life. In the kitchen, he gathered a tray and added the prepared ramen into the boiling liquid. He discovered several packages of the dried pasta in Naruto's backpack, feeling certain the boy would enjoy his personal recipe.

His recipe for ramen is prepared with natural ingredients to boost energy and a special blend tea to help digestion. Lifting the tray, he heard a firm voice speak.

"Who are you?" Naruto said, staring at the pale man with long white blonde hair, secured loosely by a band and calm pale green eyes.

"You shouldn't be up, why don't you sit and we can talk." He gestured towards the low table and a cushion.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, but then considering the man did help him he took a seat not feeling the least amount of hunger.

"My name is Kimimaro, may I inquire yours?" He placed the food in front of Naruto as he spoke. 'He looks well, and he doesn't seem to be in any pain.' Kimimaro thought.

Naruto looked down at the noodles the smell was wonderful but hot anger raged inside of him and he did not want to eat. "Naruto," he said flatly.

"I am pleased to meet you Naruto-kun. Are you feeling any discomfort, because I can provide you with something to assist with that, also this tea I prepared will be of great help in your digestive, allowing less discomfort." He tried to smile however, the anger lines on the boys face told him not to bother.

Naruto gazed at the tea the steam rising in swirling rings reminding him of the steam in the shower. He felt nauseous. 'Why did he let Sasuke do that to him?' "No, I feel fine." He said flatly, glancing at the pale green eyes above him. "Why did you help me yesterday?" He did not want to talk about what happen in the hot spring.

Kimimaro eyed him thoughtfully. 'Was he really feeling no discomfort, it would seem unlikely do to the seriousness of the injuries.' "Naruto-kun, please eat it will help and you do not need to pretend you are not suffering." He added in a concerned voice; "it has happen to me before, I understand the pain you must be going through."

Naruto glared, the frown on his forehead increasing; "I am not pretending, don't call me a liar!" He snapped, the blue eyes blazing at the pale man.

"I did not mean to insult you Naruto-kun, I only want to help." Kimimaro in contrast lowered his voice this being the similar reaction he had gotten yesterday in the changing room only Naruto's eyes were blood red at the time.

Naruto continued to stare his face set in a harsh frown. 'What does he want, why is he so concerned about me? "I am asking why you helped me." He said defiantly.

"Do I need a reason to help someone in need?" He lowered his voice more softening the tone trying once again to draw the boy into a calmer state. "You are a ninja of the Hidden Leaf do you need someone to ask for help before you provide it?" Kimimaro did not wait for a response, and Naruto did not look like he would answer. "I presume you are the type of ninja who always help someone in need, even if they were an enemy; someone who would never turn their back on a comrade and would die to protect a friend." He glared back into those defiant eyes. "I believe I am correct in this."

The deep blue eyes faltered, the frown faded. He felt guilt rising in stomach this time not associated with Sasuke. "Forgive me for my rudeness." He said in a choked voice casting his eyes down on the steaming bowel. "Thank you for caring for me and preparing this food." He kept his head firmly down toward the soup in front of him.

"I don't need your thanks, but I am happy to receive it." Kimimaro smiled warmly at the small ninja.

Naruto lifted the chopsticks and began to eat. After the first mouthful, he gazed up with flushed cheeks at his host. "Wow this is really good, thank you again." It tastes perfect to him he had not realized how hungry he was until the first bite. Kimimaro did not make any further inquires or offer help he just kept the young ninja's bowel full until he sat back rubbing his stomach contentedly.

"You are an excellent cook if you ever come to the Hidden Leaf I will introduce you to the best ramen in all of Konoha. If you open up a shop there I don't know who I would go to for my daily ramen fix." He gazed up thoughtfully considering what he would do if that happens.

Kimimaro leaned on one elbow watching Naruto fondly. "Well, you could go to one for breakfast and the other for lunch." Naruto's perky attitude amused him, so quickly he has reverted to a positive and bright disposition. 'He must be some kind of ninja.' Kimimaro liked him instantly.

Naruto beamed, "You're right! That way no one would get mad if I didn't patronize them so much." He laughed wondering how much that would cost.

"Although that is not healthy for a growing ninja, you must have plenty of vegetables to grow properly." Kimimaro chastised.

"Yeah, I know;" Naruto grinned; "everyone keeps telling me that, but I love ramen and I'll find a way to add some green stuff with it, just to shut people up." His grin was funny and wide almost happy.

"I would be happy to dispose of the one responsible for this assault, just give me the word." Kimimaro's voice dropped to a whisper, but the tone and intent was evident. "He should die for his crime."

Naruto grin collapsed, he eyed the pale man darkly. "What makes you think I don't want that pleasure for myself?"

"I do not presume that much;" his voice a soft hiss. "However, if it were in you to do it, he would be dead now right?" He raised one eyebrow, staring at the golden hair ninja.

"What makes you think I would allow you to do it for me? If you try, I will stop you." There were no sign of the happiness he displayed a few minutes ago. A cold determination darkened the young face. The vibrations of his intent filled the small dinning area.

Kimimaro sat up straight. 'Did he just threaten me?' He smiled knowingly, "I take it he is not only a comrade but a friend, and you are the better friend of the two." His tone returned to normal, he reached across the table clearing away the dishes. "No I will not do anything unless you ask also, I underestimated you." He looked warmly into Naruto's deep blue eyes. "As a Hidden Leaf ninja, you really don't need my help to dispose of someone I'm confident you will be able to handle it in your own way." He smiled and took the dishes to the kitchen.

Naruto followed him with his eyes as he walked out. 'That guy said he would kill Sasuke if I asked. Somehow I became a friend that he would kill for how did I manage that?' Kimimaro came back to the table pouring another cup of tea for Naruto. He looked up into the calm pale face that did not seem to have a single line or wrinkle, vaguely wondering about his age. "I'm sorry I spoke so harshly he is my friend and I do not know what I will do about him but killing him has not occurred to me. Allowing someone else to do it for me, I could never let that happen. I am the one who is going to punish the bastard."

Kimimaro eyed him subtly, 'what an amazing ninja.' "Perhaps you know a friend of mine he lives in Konoha. He is called Kuni-te (master doctor) he is of the Aburame Clan he is very famous." He sat back in his seat watching Naruto sip his tea.

"No, I don't think I know him, I only know one person from the Clan, I never heard of Kuni-te." Naruto said between sips his mind drifting on the words Shino spoke to him.

"Oh really," Kimimaro looks in the bright blue eyes, seeing he is distracted. "Who do you know? I thought the Clan is very famous in the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto looked at him; he would not consider the Clan famous as far as he knew. Most of the people he heard talk about the Clan only said negative things. Now giving Kimimaro his full attention, he did not want to change his opinion. For some reason he felt protective of the Aburame Clan as well as, embarrassed to admit the feelings of his fellow villagers. "Well, I am not so well informed I only graduated about a year ago, and I was always too busy getting in trouble. I don't know much about the different Clans." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

'Why would he say something like that, I can tell he knows more than he will admit.' Kimimaro continued to eye him calmly; 'some kind of ninja Naruto-kun, you protect everyone, no matter who they are.'

"Oh the one I just met before I went on this mission, we actually graduated in the same ninja class. I did not hang with him in school. As I just said, I was too busy being a fool. His name is Shino, Aburame Shino he is a friend. We are going to train together and have lunch, when I get back. He is a pretty strong guy." His grin and happy mood returned instantly, also a slight blush as he talked about his new friend.

"You trained with him before?" He raised his light eyebrow questioningly a slight smile curled the corner of his lips.

Naruto looked at the man, 'what is it with that look, does he know Shino?' "Not exactly, but I will and I think he's really strong, just a feeling." He felt guilty, thinking maybe he spoke too quick calling Shino a friend.

"Well, then you must have met his uncle, the old man never leaves the boy's side when he is not on a mission." He noticed a slight gleam of recognition flicker in Naruto's bright eyes. "Yes I see, you have thought of something. He is Kuni-te and he is my very close friend. If you intend to train with Shino, please attack him like you are going to kill or all your effort will be for nothing." He finished looking at the boy who had won his respect in under an hour.

"Like I will kill?" Naruto felt a horrible wave; 'what if I hurt him?' "I don't think I could do that to a comrade."

"If you don't you will only cause yourself pain, maybe get yourself killed." Kimimaro folded his hands under his chin and eyeing his houseguest intently. "That is the purpose of training, to push yourself to your limit so that when you meet a true enemy you will not hesitate to kill them. I trained with Shino some time ago; it is how I met Kuni-te. I offered him private lessons for the boy, it is one of the things I do besides make my own tea. Since you call yourself his friend, I will trust you not to repeat this conversation." Lowering his hands to the table, he smiled gently at Naruto. "The boy was already an advanced ninja I informed his uncle after our first training session. That was not something Kuni-te cared for me to share. _**'Just train the boy as much as you can, as long as to you can.**_'" Kimimaro huffed impatiently. "That old man wanted me to push Shino to his breaking point. I did what I was paid to do until he broke." He fell silent wondering if Naruto should hear the rest.

Naruto gaped at him, his mouth open with wide eyes. "What happen to Shino?"

"He nearly killed me." Kimimaro stated fixing Naruto with his pale eyes.

"No" Naruto's voice a whisper. "That can't be you said some time ago there is no way he could have done that, we were still in the Academy." He shook his head in disbelief.

Kimimaro eyed him cautiously; "Well, according to Kuni-te Shino only received private lessons up to the time he came to me. Perhaps the old man wanted to see if he was ready for the Academy." He looked into the shocked blue eyes. 'This may be too much for this young ninja to understand.' "I wouldn't want to spoil the fun of discovering his strength on your own but I will say this much. Do not allow his Kikai to touch you." He leaned toward Naruto to emphasize his words. "They are sadistic." He stared at the boy.

'Kikai, Shino had said something about seeing how well he would stand against his Kikai.' Gazing at Kimimaro's pale green eyes, he asked. "What are Kikai?"

"You call yourself a friend and you do not know what Kikai are?" He simpered teasingly. "They are bugs."

"Bugs?" Naruto blinked thinking he must not have understood, 'what the heck, bugs that can be used by ninja?'

"Yes, Shino's are very dangerous, especially if you are like me and 'push' the right buttons." He sat up straight. "Just keep in mind not to allow them to touch you and your training will be profitable." He lifted his own cup of tea, still marveling at the deep blue eyes.

"Can you tell me what happen to you?" He still found it hard to believe, 'that guy seemed so in control of himself.'

"Shino's Kikai countered my attack, they moved as if they were several steps ahead of me eventually forced me into a trap and immediately sought to end my life. Defeating me was not his purpose he wanted me to die. He stood over me as I screamed, watching his Kikai absorb my life grinning." Kimimaro's eyes glazed over slightly. "His uncle stopped him I remember vaguely hearing him yell at the boy to not take my life I was not the enemy finally saying they would return the village, only then did he recall his Kikai. Most of the time we trained he would passively state he only wanted to return to the Hidden Leaf training he said was pointless. I had a job to do to that end I sought to antagonize him as much as possible to get him to fight me seriously. I guess I went too far, and he saw me as an obstacle to what he wanted."

Naruto looked on the pale green eyes in wonder. 'Is this guy truly strong? Maybe he is easy to defeat so that's how Shino took him out.'

Kimimaro smiled at him warmly; "So you suspect I was not much of a challenge?" Seeing Naruto blush he continued. "I don't hold any grudge against the boy and his uncle made it worth my while he cared for me for several weeks as I recuperated. It offered me the opportunity to get to know Kuni-te better. Because of Shino I have a nice relationship with his uncle." He grinned derisively, "If you want to know more ask Shino about our final battle he is not fond of me. I believe it is because he really wants to kill me, but his uncle has forbidden him to interfere with my existence, in any way." He added pointedly.

"You think he will talk about the training?" Naruto asked.

He glanced up thoughtfully; "Well, you say you are friends, I believe if you ask he may tell you. Although I am surprised, his personality is not the most open and Kuni-te admitted the boy had no friends."

Naruto stared at him thinking 'what a terrible thing to say.'

"However, that was sometime ago, maybe he has finally taken my advice from our last battle. Making friends would be good for him, since his last parting words to me were I would remain on his list. You should ask him about that as well." Kimimaro stood from the table. "I will be happy to walk with you back to your hotel, is that ok?"

Naruto looked up at him the man is telling him it was time to leave, and he did not want to face Sasuke. "Yes, sure that would be nice." He stammered. "Kimimaro-san, can you tell me the advice you gave Shino."

"Oh sure, but I wouldn't repeat it if I were you, it is part of the reason he wants to kill me." He smiled sheepishly. "I told him _**'stop walking around like you are the main character in a one-sided love story. F the boy and be done with it.'**_ That really pissed him off, so I guess he and I will never be friends." He laughed lightly. "I'll just change it will only take a moment."

Naruto watched him leave with a disapproving glare. 'What kind of thing is to say to a kid?' He glanced out the side window overlooking the back garden. 'Why would Shino be so upset by something like that, is there someone he really likes?'

**Kaka X Iruka Birds of a Feather**

Kakashi sat up on the bed, with his back against the headboard. The sun shines brightly through the bamboo curtains, dappled across his face as he blinked away his weariness. 'It is too early to wake like this. I want to enjoy this feeling a little longer.' He thought, stroking the chestnut brown hair. Iruka made love to him like no one he had ever experienced before it reminded him of his youth insatiable. He felt young again before so many friends and comrades lost their lives, silly with the joy of new love. He shudder his heart skipped a few beats as he gazed contentedly at the sleeping man beside him.

'Where are those two?' The thought of his two soldiers, for some reason he did not understand, caused him to sleep restlessly. He gazed around the small hotel room, wondering if he should wake Iruka before he left. His own hotel room with the boys a couple of blocks over. Tsunade had really given Iruka a nice place to stay. Complete with a glass walled shower and sauna overlooking the tranquil forest surrounding the village.

Iruka stirred blinking thick lashes and eyes that matched his dark hair. "Ohayou **(good morning)** Kakashi-sama, did you sleep well?" He smiled lifting his head onto Kakashi's lap.

"Ohayou, Iruka-kun." The flutter in his heart increased, as he gazed in the brown eyes. 'What can I say he is so beautiful, but can I say that to him while he looks so adorable and I need to leave on my mission?' Kakashi thought.

"You look so beautiful." Iruka said, rubbing the inside of Kakashi's thigh, sliding one of his shapely legs over the Jonin. "I wondered how you would look the morning after; now I get to add this to my permanent memory of wonderful things I've seen." He licked his lips and continued to gaze at his lover.

Kakashi raised one eyebrow, the Sharingan covered by a smaller eye patch. "That is the pot calling the kettle black." He mused at his dark hair lover. His voice dropped in a concerned tone "How do you feel any discomfort?" He did not go easy on the young Chuunin after they got back to his hotel.

He beamed up at the Jonin; "I feel wonderful, a little stretched but wonderfully so." The level of Kakashi's passion a lasting experience after the first encounter at the spring and promise of more; the hotel room provided a wonderful continuation. Kakashi had gone out of his way to pleasure him. Iruka felt delightfully full-filled and loved. "Kakashi-sama, lets get something to eat with the boys, I know a very nice place in the village." He looked hopefully in the dark eye above him.

"Hungry?" Kakashi's mix-matched eyes gazed slyly at Iruka. "Can you hold that thought until lunch Iruka-kun?" A lustful grin spread across his face the hand massaging his thigh, peeked his over-active sex drive. He leaned down to the Chuunin's pink lips.

Iruka lifted his head to meet the kiss, thinking 'I am a horny, perverted, rabbit more than food I want to have sex with him again.' He met the kiss with succulent sweetness; licking the lips and tongue that eased out of Kakashi's mouth. "We could use the shower to…" another deeper kiss; "to…get ready…" He took in deep shuddering breath. Kakashi pulled him up on top of him as he slid down off the headboard.

"After." Kakashi whispered, pushing his tongue deep into Iruka's mouth, and guiding him to open his legs.

"After? Kakashi-sama do you ever get sexed out." Iruka breathed between a lengthy kiss.

"No." he smiled between the kiss.

"Good." He opened his legs, sitting up on the Jonin's hips.

Gazing longingly into Iruka eyes Kakashi continued to rub Iruka's thigh's 'Love so much, I will do my best to make him happy.' He pulled the thighs forward, easing his hands to the waist until Iruka sat on his chest and shoulders; his erect cock perfectly positioned near his mouth.

Iruka gasped eyes rolling up in his head pushing his long fingers though the Jonins' gray hair. "Kakashi-sama, you are too good for me!" He panted. The head of his cock suckled and licked by the Jonin.

Kakashi yearned for more; pulling Iruka forward, and lifting his head to take in more of the length. Opening his jaw wide the heated cock pulsed against his lips. He groaned, his mouth salivating as the sweet flavor of his lovers' juices coat his tongue he pulled back slathering around the delicious erection then sucked him to the back of his throat.

Iruka grabbed extra pillows from the opposite side of the bed and shoved them under Kakashi's head as the Jonins' eye focused up on him. 'It feels so good, he's looking at me like that again, I never imagined he would return my feelings.' "I love you Kakashi-sama." He gasped feeling himself getting close his eyes glued to the Jonin. He grabbed the headboard pulling his hips forward to the mouth; the thrust gradually increased.

Kakashi tightened his lips and mouth around the cock in his throat; squeezing reflectively on Iruka's hips. He enjoyed oral sex; since it would now only be Iruka, he intended to enjoy it much more. He reached both hands up to the erect nipples above him twirling and pinching them firmly. Iruka cried out in passion one hand gripped the Jonin's hair his body shaking. Kakashi discovered the previous day that Iruka's nipples are one of his erogenous zones; guaranteed to make him climax in five minutes or less. He felt a wave of satisfaction having learned this valuable information about his lover.

"Oh yes! You feel so good!" Iruka's moans gradually increased. "Kakashi-sama you are the best!" He was howling now all thought of his fellow hotel guests forgotten.

Trying to keep his mind on the cock in his mouth, he swallowed the snicker at Iruka's volume. 'I must be really good, I am glad he is enjoying it.' He felt the familiar tightness of the erection and reflex spasms of the muscle, as the ejaculation rolled up the shaft. Hot fluid filled his throat briefly before he gulped it down; ready for the next spurt from the delicious cock.

Gasping and moaning, griping the headboard he gazed down at the Jonin his eyes out of focus. Kakashi had him wanting more, even after he had just climaxed. "Kakashi-sama that was so nice, you are amazing." He managed as he eased his penis out of the Jonin's mouth.

Kakashi guided his young lover to lie down across him. Placing a hand on the small of his back as the other caressed his face. 'So beautiful these brown eyes he is looking at me with so much love.' His heart skipped several beats. "I am all yours, Iruka-kun; let me know if it is too much; you are still young and life is full of people you may want to experience." Lifting his lips to kiss Iruka tenderly he breathed in his mouth. "I do not want to interfere with that."

Iruka returned the kiss sweetly, smiling into the Jonin's mouth. He eased his chin down on Kakashi's chest enraptured by the man. "For a genius you say the dumbest things." He teased; "I am a lot older in my habits than you I don't need other people to 'experience' the fulfillment of my age, all I need us you."

The Jonin, snickered; feeling the weight of his decision to believe Iruka's devotion lift. 'I will love him long after he's forgotten me.' "You say the sweetest things to an old man, I will never go easy on you; since you decided to make this an official relationship; and I don't change, so be careful if you want me to alter my lifestyle." He said considering how to fit Iruka's things in his small apartment more than likely they would need to get a bigger place.

"You will not go easy on me?" Iruka raised an eyebrow; "I will be the one not going easy on you." He stated plainly; "You are not so old that you can doubt how I feel or believe your feelings are any more or less than mine." He smirked; "if I admitted the truth, I am a bigger pervert. Your habits will not offend me and long after you are dust in the earth, I will love you and burn candles in your memory."

Kakashi chuckled. 'He is just what I need a man who can put me in my place in the sweetest way possible.' "Uhmm… burn candles in my memory. That sounds nice, far off, but nice." He grinned back.

"I'm hungry; let's get in the shower I owe you." He winked, stood stretching his lean bronzed color body cast a dutiful look at Kakashi and sauntered over to the shower.

Kakashi watched him salivating; 'I am a very good boy, I must follow my happy place.' He followed the Chuunin, snickering.


	10. Chapter 10 Moving Forward

**CHAPTER 10 MOVING FORWARD**

**Sasuke's' Warning**

Sasuke stood near the exit to the Hot Spring Village, wondering if the pervert and idiot would pass by soon. He decided not to wait in the hotel because it gave him the creeps; believing Naruto would show up intending to settle the score. He had no doubts he would prevail against Naruto, but the longer he'd waited the more anxious he was to get it over with; he smirked to himself remembering the tantalizing encounter. 'After I kick his ass I'll take him again,' he thought mildly; gazing around the now crowded streets.

It was mid-day hungry and ready to give up the wait spotted Kakashi walking alongside Iruka on the far right. "Yo!" he called to the men.

Kakashi and Iruka looked in his direction, "Oi, Sasuke-kun, let's get some lunch!" Iruka called back gesturing for Sasuke to join them. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

He scowled deeply; 'I am not that idiot's keeper.' He wanted to shout back; but with his Sensei right next to the Chuunin, he said nothing, as he walked toward them. He did not notice the blonde ninja and his white haired companion on the opposite side heading in his direction.

Naruto looked up from the ground at the sound of his name. That was Iruka-sensei talking to Sasuke; he stopped walking eyeing the Uchiha darkly; he barely noticed his companion had left his side.

Kimimaro closed the distance between himself and the dark haired boy in seconds. He scarcely noticed the Jonin moving just as quickly.

Sasuke froze as a pale white face leered over him, a hand under his chin, something sharp digging into his flesh. He never noticed the man until he was over top of him, pale green eyes as cold as death burning into him intent to kill vibration causing him to quake in fear. "I am glad I have your attention." Kimimaro whispered.

His face was familiar; with a shudder he remembered this man approached him after Naruto yelled. "Get the F away from me!" he hissed, every word caused the sharp object to dig deeper in his chin.

"You will be getting out of his face now!" said the Jonin, with a kunai pressed against the throat of the pale man. It cut slightly into his flesh as he leaned closer to Sasuke, pushing the boys chin higher his eyes searing into the dark sockets beneath him.

Kakashi watched as blood oozed down the kunai blade cutting into flesh as he pressed himself closer to Sasuke. He held the blade in place hoping the ninja would cut his own throat in his effort. "I don't know what you want; but if you don't get out of his face now…."

"Kakashi don't!" Iruka voice cut through his threat.

He eyed the Chuunin whose gaze focused on the opposite hand of the pale man; Kakashi understood another weapon; held down out of site, from where he stood.

"Please I won't harm him; really." Kimimaro whispered. Sasuke's eyes huge with fear, did not feel he could get far enough; fast enough before the man cut him with the knife under his chin.

"Kimimaro please don't!" Naruto yelled coming up behind the trio.

"Naruto stay back!" snapped Kakashi.

Kimimaro smiled sweetly at Sasuke the corners of his mouth curling up, seductively.

Kakashi felt the kunai press against something hard like bone; the knife was only a quarter inch beneath the skin, not deep enough for bone. He became nervous, what kind of Nin-Jutsu did this person have to block his kunai.

"Well, let me make this perfectly clear Sasuke-kun;" Kimimaro spoke softly. "Naruto is now a friend I will kill for. If it were his wish you would be dead now but being as I am a true friend, I will not go against his wishes." He leaned in closer mere inches from Sasuke's face. "I could kill you too easily and this Jonin would be powerless to stop me. Hurt him in that capacity again and death will not keep me from you." He continued to gaze at the boy moving back slowly, finally withdrawing his fingers from the boys chin.

Sasuke jumped back the instant he removed his hand, grabbing at his chin, gasping and trying to regain control of the fear that gripped him. Glaring at the pale man as he put the two elongated fingernails in his mouth and smiled at him; sucking the blood off. Sasuke clenched his jaw, willing himself not to attack.

Iruka spoke although the man now faced Kakashi who he perceived the greater threat. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Iruka stepped forward, his own hands holding a kunai.

Kimimaro turned his gaze away from Kakashi's red eye and dark eye glare. Looking now on the bronze ninja he had seen around the village several times this week.

"You are very handsome, would you like to have lunch with me and Naruto-kun?" He asked in an amused simper.

Iruka's faced flushed as he glared speechless at the white haired male. "WHAT THE F!" He yelled, so loud that all the men took a step back from him.

Kakashi's eyes snapped on the small Chuunin, impressed at the intent to kill just from a request for a date. 'That's my boy.' He thought fondly.

"More importantly;" Kakashi spoke over the Chuunin before he managed another word. "Why did you attack my soldier? That will not go unpunished." He glared at the man.

"Kaka-sensei, Iruka-sensei this is Kimimaro-san, he is a friend of mine." Naruto ran forward before another confrontation occurred. "I'm sorry he's just a little over protective; Sasuke and I got into a fight and Kimimaro patched me up, so it's no big deal." Naruto eyed Kakashi nervously; the Jonin did not look at him.

"I will ask once more, why did you attack my solider?" Kakashi's voice now a deadly calm the air vibrated.

Kimimaro looked in Kakashi's mix-matched eyes; "Oh so you are Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi we have a mutual acquaintance." He smiled warmly as if this were introductions of old friends. "I will not apologize for my threat, as I intend to fulfill them if needed." He looked at Sasuke who still appeared shaken. "It is as Naruto informed you if this is not good enough, I suppose I could kill you and let your lover mourn your passing before your time." He smiled at the Jonin.

Iruka inhaled a sharp breath, he could see that Kimimaro was beyond his level; a fight with him would be very dangerous and Naruto stood too close to the potential battle. Because of that, he forced himself forward between the two ninja.

"There will not be any fighting, this is over. Naruto lets go!" He snapped, reaching out a hand and grabbing the blonde ninja.

Kimimaro pouted. "I thought the three of us could enjoy a nice…" He stopped eyeing his golden haired friend.

Naruto shook his head warningly at Kimimaro, telling him silently not to push the Chuunin any further. Iruka gripped the collar of the orange jacket, dragging the young ninja away from the others.

"Sasuke!" Iruka snapped. Sasuke jumped slightly eyed Kimimaro darkly and followed the other two.

"He is some kind of man; I should have asked him out before he got such a negative opinion of me." Kimimaro said wistfully.

"It would not make a difference; he belongs to me." Kakashi still eyed him with every intention to attack.

"What happen to Naruto?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, or do you not believe the story he just concocted?"

"I am asking you, what happen?" He pressed glaring at the man.

Kimimaro looked up at the bright sky, then back at the Copy Ninja; "It is not my place, I will not betray my friend. If he chooses to share the events with you then, you will need to speak with him yourself; contrary to what you believe, I am not an enemy. If I were, you would be dead." He looked back towards his home.

"Overly confident men often die the fastest." Kakashi mused. "I grow weary of men saying how easily they can kill me for once I'd like someone to state that after they have accomplished the task."

"Now who is being over confident?" Kimimaro lifted his eyebrow at the Jonin. "I have been a weapon most of my life. I left that life behind; now that I finally meet one of my potential victims, it is ironic that Naruto help me realize a person should not allow others to use them. Nor take advantage of a person because they are weak. I will not be used by the one that employed me; so you may leave with your life and I am happy to have met you." He turned and walked away.

Kakashi eyed him for several seconds "Who, was your employer?"

Kimimaro stopped he glanced over his shoulder. "Our mutual acquaintance Kuni-te-sama he asked if I would consider killing you. I never agreed and he did not compensate me, so I guess calling him my employer is a stretch." He turned around to look at Kakashi fully. "When I see him again, I will tell him we met and I am fond of your soldier Naruto, so I could not just end your life. I think he will understand, Naruto said Kuni-te-sama invited him to tea. It's amazing how quickly that boy makes friends." He smiled at Kakashi, nodded and walked away.

Kakashi watched him until he was out of sight. 'So the old bastard is trying to hire people to take me out. I wonder if that guy will have an accident for not doing as he was told.' He lowered his headband, he needed to talk to those soldiers he wanted answers.

**Naruto's Threat**

Naruto sat nearest the window with Iruka on the outside of their small booth at the restaurant. Across from him, he glared at the Uchiha who glared back. Neither boy spoke as Iruka ordered the food without asking what they wanted. Iruka still felt angry over that Kimimaro flirted with him in front of Kakashi. He did not think the boys would talk about the incident, and he did not want to push he knew when Naruto was ready he would explain what happen in his own way. The server placed his cup of sake on the table with a small bottle; he snatched it up immediately pouring himself a cup.

"Bastard." He hissed causing Naruto to look in his direction nervously.

"Sensei," Naruto said in a small voice. "I'm sorry about this, it was a misunderstanding." He glanced at Iruka tentatively.

Iruka looked at the innocent wide eyes; "It's not your fault; at least I do not believe it is." He looked at Sasuke with a slight frown, he really did want to know what the Uchiha had done that would make someone vow to kill him, if Naruto was hurt _**"in that capacity"**_ again.

"Stop eyeing me like that!" Sasuke snapped he did not like the way the Chuunin kept looking accusingly at him.

"You freaking idiot!' Naruto yelled. "Don't talk to Iruka-sensei like that I'll punch you in the mouth!" Naruto attempted to stand up at the table, but Iruka shoved him back down. Every head in the restaurant turned.

"Yeah, bring you ass over here and try!" Sasuke shot back leering across the table. Hoping Naruto would jump over so he could kick his butt.

"That is enough!" Iruka shouted his face blotchy with rage. "One more word and I'll knock you both out!" His voice carried across the small dinning area; out through to open bamboo curtains, and into the nearby streets causing, passers by to peer in.

Both boys quailed, looking at the Chuunin as if he was about to blow his top. Sasuke shot him an evil glare daring him to try, although he remained quiet. Naruto began to mumble, about being sorry, he would not let happen again, and how very sorry he was. "Be quiet Naruto." Iruka snapped. His patience gone, he poured himself another drink and glared at the Uchiha with distaste.

"Please tell me, I did not hear you speak harshly to Iruka-sensei." Kakashi stood at the edge of the table glaring at both boys as if the day of reckoning had arrived.

"Kakashi-san, I have ordered why not just take a seat so we can eat." Iruka spoke up, his voice softened as he addressed the Jonin; not wanting the incident to go any further.

Kakashi cracked his knuckles ominously fixing Sasuke with his dark eye. "You will tell me everything that occurred between you and Naruto from the time I left you." He reached forward slowly to grab the trembling Uchiha.

A hand closed over his wrist, he looked at Iruka. "Kakashi, may we talk outside." Iruka saw the dark eye narrow slightly, he let go of the wrist, "Please." He said, knowing he was crossing the line by interfering.

Kakashi stood up straight eyeing both boys.

"Iruka-sensei may I use the toilet?" Naruto spoke up before the Jonin made him stay at the table with the Uchiha.

Iruka allowed Naruto to pass, his eyes fixed on Kakashi, 'just get him away from the kids before someone gets hurt.' He thought.

"Sasuke, you are not to move." Kakashi told him as Naruto left for the restroom, and he and Iruka headed toward the exit.

Sasuke glared out the window; 'no matter what that pervert does he would never admit what happen. That idiot better keep his mouth shut.' He thought darkly. After a few minutes, he decided it was best to have a conversation with the idiot before Kakashi got back. He stood and headed toward the restrooms.

"This is dangerous ground you are treading Iruka-kun." Kakashi said slowly. He did not want Iruka telling him how to train his soldiers.

"I am aware of that, but please hear me out." Iruka lowered his voice to almost a whisper; hoping to calm the angry vibes, he felt coming from the Jonin.

Kakashi nodded, but said nothing.

"Naruto can be very stubborn; if Sasuke is anything like him then your threat is only going to make it worse. I have taken care of Naruto for years now and I know when he comes to terms with whatever happen he will talk about it. Can you see what I am getting at? Just give them time, they will open up." He looked hopefully at the Jonin, wondering if he could at least meet him in the middle on the issue.

"Or it will give them time to determine not to talk about it; ever." He glared stubbornly back at the Konoha teacher.

Sasuke walked into the men's room as another guest exited; with only two stalls, he knew Naruto and he were alone. As the door closed behind him, he flipped the lock and leaned against the wall waiting.

Naruto exited the stall wondering if Iruka could really save them from certain torture at the hand of Kakashi. He stopped short as he saw Sasuke standing near the door; their eyes locked glaring at one another.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped, walking to the sink to wash his hands but keeping his eyes on Sasuke in the mirror.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sasuke said flatly.

"I already told him what happened stay away from me." Naruto tore his eyes off the Uchiha, looking firmly down in the sink.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked.

That caused Naruto turn and glare at him he hated that sarcastic face. "Yeah, and don't think I told Kimimaro to attack you! He did that on his own because I'm going to punish you!" he shot.

Sasuke glared at him, 'that prick thinks he can punish me?' "Oh!" Sasuke launched himself at Naruto grabbing him by the collar of the jacket slamming him against the sink counter.

He did not prepare for Naruto to thrust back just as hard heaving him around in a circle until his back crashed into the sink. With a yell, Sasuke activated his Sharingan; ramming Naruto across the bathroom floor hurdling him into the stall. The flimsy wall gave way before it fell apart completely Naruto used it as a springboard to propel Sasuke back towards the sinks. Expecting that reaction Sasuke pivoted on one foot using Naruto's own momentum to throw him in a 180 degrees turn back towards the sinks. Naruto unable to stop collided with sink counter, this time the ceramic shattered crashing to the floor, hot and cold water shooting towards the ceiling.

Naruto yelled as chucks of ceramic cut into his back and hands as he tried to prevent himself from falling. Hollering with rage, Sasuke attacked striking Naruto in the face, knocking him to the floor. He immediately pounced throwing two more punches at Naruto's face one connected the other bashed into the tile floor as Naruto jerked his head to the side; causing Sasuke to flinch in pain. This gave Naruto a two-second advantage in which he bucked Sasuke off him and threw himself on the Uchiha, determined to hit him in the face. Sasuke caught the fist before it could make contact bearing his own weight against Naruto causing both to fall rolling over each other. Finally, Sasuke got the advantage having pinned Naruto under him while he sat on his chest gripping both hands over his head.

He grinned down at Naruto the water spraying toward the ceiling had both ninja soaked. "See, no match for me baka." (Idiot) He moved his face closer to Naruto dripping water from his hair and face on him. "This reminds me of the shower Naruto. You do remember that time we shared right?" He said in an amused tone, locking eyes with the blonde ninja increasing his grip on the hands that pushed to get free. "I tell you what Naruto;" a sinister gleam in his blood red eyes. "Now that you got me excited I will take you again." He said, sneering at the angry blue eyes beneath him.

'Why am I so weak against this guy?' Naruto's mind raged; 'I should be stronger!' _**'…you are an excellent ninja...'**_ 'Why can't I beat this guy?'_**'…you should be proud of your growth.'**_ The anger in him swelled higher as Sasuke continued to glare and snicker in his face. Naruto felt a burning pain in his stomach; his vision took on a red tinge.

Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's eyes from enraged blue to fierce red he barely had a chance to react before Naruto threw him off his chest causing him to crash into the wall behind him and crack the high window. Immediately Naruto attacked him pummeling Sasuke with rapid punches; at a speed, he never displayed to his comrade.

Sasuke's Sharingan allowed him to block every punch; but the force pushed him back hard against the window. The bamboo walls could not take the pressure and collapsed outward. Sasuke overbalanced as he crashed through the wall; before he could regain his stance Naruto jumped and kicked him out the opening.

"What was that?" Iruka who stood talking to Kakashi looked on the far side of the restaurant where several people were running to investigate.

Kakashi left in a blink, knowing it had to be his soldiers.

Sasuke stood up looking at Naruto who stood thirty feet away he griped a kunai, he had pulled tighter in his fist. 'When did he get this strong? What happen to his eyes?' Sasuke prepared himself to attack.

Naruto continued to glare, he did not know what was happening but he understood one thing; if Sasuke knew what was good for him he had better keep back.

"That's it!" Kakashi stood near Sasuke; "put that away, now!" He said firmly.

"Sasuke" Naruto said in a deep voice. "If you ever say that to me again; I will rip you apart." The voice firm deep and clam, every word intended to punctuate the intent.

Kakashi who had focused his attention on Sasuke turned at the tone of Naruto's voice; he knew that dark chakra very well. The boy's eyes red like the Nine Tails Demon.

"Do your best!" Sasuke spat glaring at Naruto as if he wanted to kill him.

Iruka landed behind Naruto's shoulder reaching out a hand to touch him. "Iruka stay back!" Kakashi shouted.

Iruka looked at him then down at Naruto who turned to look at the Chuunin. He got one glimpsed of the red eyes, as they turned blue then rolled up, as he fainted. Iruka caught him before he hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11 In A Dream

**CHAPTER 11 IN A DREAM**

The dream….

'He's here! I'll give him something to see!' Naruto made several seals then, "Kagebunshin-No-Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Technique)**

Several dozen clones appeared from thin air, all perfect copies of Naruto. He sneers eyeing the clones manically; "So you guys think you can take me down in greater numbers!" Naruto roared, "HA, come and get it!" He directed each clone to attack. 'I'll show you Sasuke, you can't beat this!' he fought each clone with everything his has, trying his best to entertain his audience.

Finally, he destroyed the last clone throwing him onto another copy; he started to laugh thinking; 'the gig is up Sasuke, come tell me how impressive that…' he felt lightheaded and knew immediately he had gone too far. 'Damn I wanted to rub his nose in my talent.' Everything went dark.

Something smelled nice; lavender and orange blossoms; a sweet nectar scent that calmed him, he felt peaceful and happy. He heard a voice speaking:

_**Voice:**_ "…_**why do I desire a bond with you?"**_

Naruto:**'**Bond? Who wants a bond? What is a bond?'

_**Voice:"So Naruto, would you like to be friends?" **_

Naruto:'Yeah, I would like that, I like making friends, what's your name?'

_**Voice:"I would be honored to train with you."**_

Naruto:'I would like to train with you too. Why would you call it an honor?'

_**Voice:"…why don't we train sometime and I'll treat you to Ramen…."**_

Naruto:'Really! Wow, that is so cool! We will certainly train together but I'll spring for lunch.'

He feels something touching his face, cool fingers rubbing his cheek. 'That feels good; I feel queasy, that helps; thank you.' The scents of lavender and orange blossoms increase subtly; 'something smells nice.'

_**Voice:"Yes. I will."**_

Naruto:'You will what?'

He felt something brush against his lips soft and warm. 'Oh that feels…; is that you Sasuke?' The sensation increased; a low moan coupled with a slightly firm, and moist touch. 'It feels like someone is kissing me, who? It feels good; I like this kiss; who are you?' The feeling lifted then pressed deeper, he could feel his lips being suckled one at a time; the soft tongue sweeping lightly in his mouth, a hand coxing his jaw open. He heard a softer moan. 'Did I just do that?' He wondered, enjoying the kiss. The feeling ended again, he did not want it to stop, he wanted to hold on to that kiss; he wanted more. 'I'll need to open my eyes and find out who it is, so I can tell them how wonderful it feels.' He felt a warm breeze; actually, it felt more like short huffs someone breathing on him. Then the mouth again, pressing deeper, he wanted to hold the person; return the kiss; keep them on his mouth forever. That mouth feels firm, pulling his lips up to the soft moist tongue; so wonderful. He opens his eyes slightly, it took a great effort; they feel glued shut.

He sees dark hair, 'Sasuke?' No this hair is brown; and this person is wearing glasses. Who is this person, they are kissing me and it feels so nice. He pressed his lips forward trying to return the kiss; he felt the lips above him tremble a soft moan coming out of his throat. Then the lips lifted off him, and did not return.

Naruto opens his eyes looking at the ninja knelling next to him in the clearing. "Sasuke." He heard himself say, although he knew this person is not Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He said again, certain that his teammate is somewhere close by.

The person's face is unreadable, especially with the dark glasses, he could not see the eyes; the person drops his head as if in deep thought.

Naruto breathing heavy with the effort to keep focus stares at the ninja panting as if he had just run a great distance. "Who you?" 'That is not how you say it.' He chastised. 'Ask him if he is the one that just kiss you, baka.' He gazed at the face as it changed several shades of red.

His vision swam out of focused as he opened his mouth talking; Naruto could see the mouth moving but; could not understand a single word. He looks at the person in slight disbelief. "What? Hugh?"

The person pushes up his glasses giving him a short smile; he reaches forward grabbing one of Naruto's hands. That hand is large and strong; he feels himself lifted off the ground the queasiness increases the forest spinning. Suddenly resting on a strong back with the scent of pine and orange, and undertone of lavender filling his nostrils; blinking his eyes he realizes the guy is carrying him; he can hear his heart beating.

_**Voice:"…hold on I would not want to you to fall."**_

Naruto:'You kissed me, you smell nice, I'll hold on tight; but you got to tell me your name, what is that humming sound?'

He can feel his body carried. He opens his eyes looking up at his own ceiling, hands pulling off his boots and he can feel the subtle chill as his pants strip away. 'Someone taking off my clothes;' he turns his head to see that person with the dark glasses undressing him; dropping his clothes to the floor. His eyes feel heavy as the person looks at him speaking.

"Uzumaki, I will help you get cleaned up and to bed do not worry. Do you remember what happen?"

The person pulls off his coat laying it across a chair and then lifts his long sleeve shirt over his head. The black tank top underneath rides up several inches is revealing an impressive six-pack. 'Wow.' Naruto feels his heart skipped several beats; 'what a body;' he thinks as the person places his shirt on top of his coat. The muscles in the upper arms contract with every movement. 'I can't be this pathetic in front of a guy like him!' He tries to move but his body feels like it weighs a ton.

"Uzumaki, don't try to move, your body has not recovered; be still!"

Naruto cringes at the commanding tone. The person leans over him lifting him to an upright position; allowing Naruto's body to lean against his chest, as he removes his shirt. Naruto closes his eyes against the chest feeling queasiness again. The males' body has the scent of lavender and orange blossoms they calm his stomach and spinning head.

"Please try to be still, I will not harm you in any way Uzumaki."

He feels himself carefully lowered to the pillow; now topless. The person leans over him looking in his face a metallic chain hanging around his neck that caught Naruto's eye. 'He is a good-looking person; so strong.' He felt the heat rise in his face as the person reaches up to touch his forehead with cool fingers. 'That is the hand,' Naruto thinks. The fingers move down to caress his cheek; he feels them tremble. The male watches him silently; Naruto thinks. 'You should kiss me again.'

His eyes open to see bath water; his own legs stretched out in front of him beneath the surface. His attention zones in on the other set of legs crouched in front of him. The legs look powerful, with thick muscles bulging on the calves maintaining perfect balance. 'This guy is in the bath with me!' he lifts his head, despite the scratching he feels on his scalp. Looking into the males' face, he is still wearing the dark lenses however, now they resembled goggles; fitting perfectly over each eye.

The person lowers his foamy hands; "I am washing your hair; it is very dirty; I hope its ok."

Naruto smirks rolling his eyes down the males' neck, to the black tee shirt wet and clinging to a powerful chest. 'That is so sexy.' He grins. Naruto feels his face flush as his eyes drop lower revealing long boxer like shorts; hanging to his knees. 'I am naked in a bath with a sexy person wearing a wet tee shirt and shorts washing my hair some how that seems unfair.' He hears himself chuckle lightly.

"What is amusing Uzumaki?"

He blinks half-focused eyes at the person; his chin falls back to his chest, the hands resume the scrubbing of his hair. He thinks he is answering but aside from the lopsided smile, no words come out. 'You look so sexy with that wet tee shirt; I would like to see you take it off so we are both naked. That feels nice, I like my hair scratched; you do it just right and the water feels perfect.' He chuckles again as he goes asleep.

He opens his eyes. He is standing with a strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist pressing his smaller frame to a wide chest. Naruto can feel his weight shifting in the strong arm adjusting their hold accordingly. He sees the muscles working under the skin as the person moves the showerhead to spray over them. His hair sticking all around his face, Naruto lifts a hand to wipe the hairs out of his eyes placing an open palm against the powerful chest. The spray goes over his head again then angles away halfway between his shoulder and chest, he opens his mouth sucking in a breath. The water splatters on the side of his face causing him to lower his head. Naruto's hand against the wide chest moves up to the males shoulder, holding on for balance. He feels dopey and giddy his knees give way and the strong arm around him tightens to keep him standing. He can feel a hard cock press on his upper thigh. Naruto grins 'that's not my cock.' He looks up at the person showering him off, still wearing the tee shirt and shorts that hung too long. Blinking the water out of his stunning blue eyes, 'he's so tall and broad I like that.'

"What is that in your pocket?" He slurs grinning lustfully with half-focused eyes.

The person freezes looking at him, his face unreadable the hand stroking the blonde hair off his face pauses on top of his head.

Naruto grins wider. "We still in here? Why are you wearing clothes in the shower?" His speech is barely coherent although, it appears the person understands perfectly.

Pushing his hips forward, he tilts his head to one side, edging his face closer to the one above him. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." He simpers an enticing smile stretches his full lips a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

The shower water turns off; the person watches him intently. He can feel the male tremble a serious look on his face, as it darkens. A large hand cups the side of his face, slowly stoking the blonde hairs behind his ear.

Naruto gazed dazedly then said. "I'm sorry, just being silly." Naruto leans on the strong chest. "You smell nice, I like you. Will you kiss me again when I'm feeling better?" The hand on his face slides to the back of his head. He snuggles into the chest enjoying the feel of the cock pressed against his leg as he falls asleep.

A loud sound wakes him a roaring noise with hot air heating his skin the scent of orange blossoms filling him with nostalgia. He opens his eyes hot forced air weaves over his face, whipping his hair over his eyes as something pulls through his scalp. The sound stops and long fingers begin brushing the hair out of his face the scent of orange permeated the large hand. Naruto turns his head he is laying on something firm that moves slightly with every stroke of the large hand. The hand gave one final push through his hair, and then lowers him to his bed. He feels his legs lifted off a comfortable recline they occupied. 'Why did you do that, I like lying across you.' He tried to pout poking his bottom lip out and making puppy eyes. The person studies him, the dark shades back in place. His dark hair hangs down in deep waves to his jaw. Naruto grins. 'Your hair looks sexy down like that.' His eyes sparkle at the young man above him.

"Uzumaki, I have something you need to drink, it will help clear your head." The person pulls the blankets up to his chest then walks away.

Naruto eyes follow him but the room twists and spins out of focus he feels queasy again the sensation increasing until he starts to gag. Naruto turned on his side hoping not to vomit on his bed. The male came back instantly with a pail pulling Naruto to the edge of the bed the pail under his mouth.

It finally stops his stomach still clenching as if it had more to get out. He curls his knees to his chest trying to endure the pain however strong hands pull his legs straight and force him in an upright position. He looks into the face above him. "That hurts!" He stammers his body shaking with the pain every muscle ached. He clenched his teeth and growled lowering his head as the pain peeked.

"Drink this Uzumaki it will help with the pain." A steaming cup of something moved under his nose. Reflectively he turned away stomach clenching in another spasm.

"No. Sick. Can't." He growled again bending forward against the one that supported him.

"Naruto!" The deep voice snapped causing Naruto to look up at the person. "This is for your own good, drink it now!" The dark hair male has a deep ominous voice Naruto cringed inwardly. One of the strong arms wrapped around his shoulder gripping him tighter and pulling him back to an upright position. The steaming cup placed under his nose again the first time he had not noticed the smell of orange blossoms and ginger; the sweet-smelling aroma tweaked something in his aching stomach.

"Please Naruto, you needn't suffer, this will calm the pain and help you rest." The cup moved closer to his lips he lifted trembling hands under the cup but his caregiver did not relinquish his hold; choosing to assist Naruto in drinking the fragrant and lightly spicy beverage.

The blend is delicious it soothes Naruto's instantly causing warmth to spread throughout his aching stomach and limbs. Halfway through the mug he sits back against his headboard taking deep recovering breaths the arm still firmly around his shoulders.

"Uzumaki just a little more." He says softly easing the cup closer to the full mouth.

Drinking the last mouthful the arm starts to slide off his shoulder, the cup lowered. Naruto allows his body to lean against the caregiver, who pauses supporting his weight. The lavender scent fills his nostrils and he snuggles into the person's chest under the still raised arm. "Nice smell, you." He breaths feeling sleep come over him. Naruto attempts to blink away the tiredness and lifting his glassy eyes to the dark framed face he wanted to remember that face.

He smiles down at him returning the arm around Naruto's shoulder. "You more than likely will not remember however I will tell you anyway. I believe you are the most beautiful person I will ever know." Placing the mug on the night table, he wraps the other arm around the smaller ninja in a warm embrace. Naruto can feel a chin press against the top of his head and hear a rapidly beating heart and a dull humming sound, soothing him.

Naruto grins, lifting his chin up; an amorous twinkle in his over dilated eyes; "I'll member your ss…mell and showers wit tee-shirtzzs.….if I forget pleezzes…ra...mine…eee…." he slurs his voice trails off in sleep.


	12. CHAPTER 12 To Create A Bond

**CHAPTER 12 TO CREATE A BOND **

**Malice Aforethought **_**warning smutty dialect; death w/ vindictive behavior**_

Shino sat in a high tree over looking the perimeter of their camp much further away than usual. His team completed their mission early therefore, he deviated their return home route considering it a privilege to take a few days to relax. There is another reason to stay respectfully at a distance from his teammates. They should be sleeping but that is not how it turned out.

'We are on a mission damit! Until we return to the village we need to conduct ourselves appropriately.' He fumed his blood pressure rising over Hinata's screams and Kiba's howls.

'This is not something a ninja should do!'

((OoOWwW!)) "Hey Lucky! Hinata! You are the best!" ((OoOWwW!))

'A professional Shinobi needs to determine the best time for intimate encounters!'

OOoOoOO! "Kiba-kun!"

'The noise will lure an enemy to our location!'

(((OH! OH! OH!))) "Hinata! You are the only one for me!"

'If we are attacked now we will be at a disadvantage!'

(((OO! OO! OOOO!))) "Kiiibaaaa!! I'M COMING!!" ((((OooOO!ooOOO!))))

'I got to get away from these two!' Shino jump to another tree away from the mating pair, quickly, but not before Kibas' final howl reaches him.

(((YES! YES! BABY! I AM WITH YOU!))) (((OOooOOoooOO!)))

Looking back as the last echoing yells fade, he could feel his ears ringing; he did not want to admit the jealous feeling creeping in his chest.

Kiba only briefly mentioned to him that Hinata was now over Naruto that suited Shino perfectly. Although at time he did not understand what information Kiba had obtained to confirm the conclusion he knew Kiba gave constant attention to Hinata.

Usually Shino would ignore Kiba's endless drabble about Hinata's tiny waist and how her lips look like they knew how to suck a sausage. In addition, he point out the fact that Hinata has the biggest boobs of the nine rookies as well as most of the chicks that graduated a year before. If Shino didn't put a stop to Kiba's rambling he would go on to talk about how limber she is for such a petite person and wonder how many position he might be able to get her in during sex; the most vulgar, (to Shino anyway) was wondering how her sex tasted. This of course caused Shino to start twitching he did not understand although he was pretending not to listen.

_**MEMORY**_

_He looks at Kiba with a pale expression "Taste?"_

_Kiba's grin could not have been more self-satisfying; Shino again regretted telling him he never had sex._

_"Shino! You are so sheltered!" he laughed loudly; "TASTE, it's when you take a girl….."_

_Kiba woke some time later with a large knot on the side of his head and Hinata knelling at his side "Hinata how long was I out?"_

_"Kiba-kun uhm a day or so." She stammered nervously._

_"A day!" He shouted casting a malevolence glare at Shino._

_"Actually, thirty-six hours Kiba. We wasted enough time lets go."_

_**END MEMORY**_

It did not take long to realize that the two had made their bond; he inwardly resented not making his with Naruto. Still how actually to do that with a man puzzled him to know end. The thought of asking Kiba too humiliating to consider his uncle the only other person he trusted with the delicate subject would chastise him nearly as much as Kiba.

A Kikai flew across his line of sight. _**'I know go check it out.'**_

A small dust cloud of Kikai swarmed up from the collar of his jacket speeding off behind him. He turned to watch them go sighing he leaped to the ground.

He crouched down, eyes fixed on the forest floor; spreading his palm towards the ground. "Mushi Yose No Jutsu!" **(Bug collecting technique) **His mind focused on a certain group of friends for the trap.

"What happen to the screams sound like someone is having a great time." A tall skinny ninja snickered.

"Shut the f up, this could be a trap we know those brats came this way. We are close so keep it down." The shorter stout ninja snapped

They stop eyeing the young Konoha ninja that stepped in their path; his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Hey little boy, want some candy?" the tall ninja taunts.

His comrade cast him a derisive glare 'idiot, Hidden Leaf ninja are not to be taken lightly.' "So where are your comrades?" He asks taking a few steps away from his partner, looking for an opening.

"…." Shino stares.

"Hey he's scared shless! Now you do not want to get hurt, do you? Where are the other two?" He grins widely also stepping away from his partner trying to flank their prey.

Shino cocks his head to one side. "Often those seeking to cause pain find themselves hurt far worse." His voice flat eyes focused on neither enemy just the space between them, as they kept moving apart.

"Oh" the stout ninja spoke up. "Can you say that and mean it boy?" He stopped moving, the kid looks big but still young enough that he is confident he can take him.

He smirked, a coy smile curling the corners of his mouth. "No."

"Ha, ha!" The thin ninja cackled. "Why would you make threats you can't back up."

"That is because," his voice elevated over the ninja's laughter. "I can promise." A hand waves out in front of him.

Both ninja react thinking he is throwing a weapon and seek to block it. The tall ninja screams and charges blindly into a tree whacking at his face and arms. His comrade looks astonished, however, the dark forest made it impossible to see clearly. He decides it is best to attack the brat and help his friend after.

"You son of a bitch!" He launches himself at the boy.

Shino stands his ground, a deviant smirk on his thin lips the wails from the other ninja amusing. The ninja rolls around wildly on the ground slapping alternately at his face and body.

The stout ninja arches a curved knife over his head flying in for the assault however; he collides with an invisible wall. The wall blended perfectly with the surrounding forest it writhed and crawled with Kikai. They clamped their sharp legs and pincers into the ninja keeping him suspended in what appeared to be mid-air. Shino stepped forward his gaze fixed on the hysterical ninja on the ground a smug smile on his lips.

"See promise." He said to the ninja still hanging in the wall of Kikai.

"Please, please don't kill us!" The pain unimaginable he tried desperately to beg for his life.

"Humm?" Shino looked slowly in his direct.

"Please….pl...Please don't kill me!" The wails of his comrade fading, the screams getting lower the ninja's voice a horse scratchy whimper. Although he continued to spin on the ground, trying to remove whatever crawled over his skin, stinging and biting.

"Oh but this is just getting entertaining." He pushes up his glasses grinning spitefully.

"No! No, I got this it is worth a lot take it! Please! Please don't kill me!" He cries, releasing the knife in his grasp as drops of blood ooze from the contact points of the Kikai and his flesh.

The knife has an ornate carved handle with a nine-inch blade curve like a sickle. Shino eyes the knife with slight interest then looks at the man. "Release him."

The Kikai drop the man on the ground he growls in pain, his body covered in thousands of bites and punctures from the Kikai. "Its worth lots of money, he has the other one!" He points to his formerly wailing comrade, who now screamed mutely.

His eyes focused on the knife on the ground he wonders. "Well, will you get it from him and give it to me?"

The stout ninja cringes staring at his comrade still whacking at the things crawling on him, a silent scream coming from his stretched jaw. "He's almost dead; I could get it when those things get off him." The fear of the bugs getting on him over power all other thoughts; 'I don't want to touch him.'

"Well he could live just go get it and maybe I'll let you both live." He eyed the man over the top of his shades, the ninja too engrossed with the sight of his dieing comrade, to notice his face twisted in revolution.

Standing, wincing at the pain, he faces his comrade on the ground. The boy is behind him, 'He can control bugs I've heard of that clan before, but everyone has a weakness!' Pretending to cradle his injuries, he wraps his arms in front of him taking a step towards his comrade while reaching into his vest pockets, pulling out two small poison smoke bombs. The ninja understood there was one chance to get away from the kid and his poison bombs work instantly on insects, and are very effective on humans. 'Wonder if the brat will survive, at least it will kill any bug with-in a thousand feet.' He glanced back as he closed in on his comrade taking as long as possible to reach him. "Can you call them off?"

The boy raises his hand toward the ninja, lowering his face to the knife on the ground. The stout ninja seized the opportunity immediately crushing the bombs in his hand he then threw them at Shino's feet. The bombs burst open causing the poisonous gas to rise in thick billowing puffs.

The ninja leaped over his silently wailing comrade and ran wildly into the forest. 'Got to get away!' He spots the lake in the distance through the trees. 'That will be my exit he won't be able to track me!' As he breaks the tree line he trips and stumbles in his determination to stop; the boy is in the clearing.

"You are slow." His lips curl up at the corners.

"That should have killed you! There is no way you could survive that!" He screamed his eyes looking for a way out.

"Perhaps I should have mentioned;" he smirked. "I already died once; I don't plan on doing it again. By the way there are some friends, I'd like to introduce you to; they've been waiting."

"What!" the ground beneath him sinks in like a funnel in an eight-foot diameter circle. "Stop! No!" He screams vainly trying to pull himself free as the soft soil continues to collapse around him. His wail echoes over the treetops throughout the forest.

Shino crouches eyeing the man as he continued to shriek; "I know you are in far too much pain to hear me but I'll tell you anyway." The voice cracks down to a whimper as something crawls in his throat.

"Poisons will not work on me; I've endured the worst; also my Kikai are invulnerable to your poison. I should mention that these bugs live underground so they get all the junk man put in the environment. In other words, poison will not work on them as well."

The man clutched at his throat gagging and vomiting three-inch water beetles that made there way in his mouth while he screamed still sinking deeper in the ground. "Please, don't kill me! PLEASE!!" More beetles brownish-green in color, ranging in size from half inch to four inches bubble up to the surface of the surrounding soil swarming up over the ninja's body as he sinks.

"These water beetles do not feed on humans, but they are carnivorous." He lifted one of the monstrosities on the back of his hand; bring it eye level to his dark shades. Three and a half inches long; with six-inch antennae, it wiggled one at him, touching his nose; he chuckled 'so cute;' returning her to her family. "They agreed to do me a favor since I asked nicely." He sneered at the ninja. "What kind of comrade are you? You could have saved your friend but anyone that would turn their back on a comrade is scum." His face dropped darkly. "I will make sure they keep you alive as long as possible, chewing their way to your pathetic heart."

(((NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!! PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS! HELP! MEE!!)))

Utter panic seized the man as he swiped furiously at the crawling swarm attempting to drag himself free of the sink hole; that now writhed with mass numbers of black and brown beetles; the soil no longer visible.

Shino smiled interestedly as he stood up. "Tell me is this far worse than the hurt you had in mind for my team?" He pushes up his shades chuckling. "Thank you for being entertaining." He walks away to get the knife off the dead ninja's body.

**The Bazaar **

"Kiba-kun; are you sure we shouldn't go look for him?" Hinata sat facing their campfire; heating the small pot for tea. "It's already morning and those screams stopped hour ago."

Kiba pulled the strings on his backpack; five hours ago a wailing scream woke he and Hinata from what should have been a blissful post sex rest (his personal favorite). However, after that screams and the ones that followed Hinata would not rest, which worried him so he could not sleep if she was up, worried about the bug nerd. 'What if she went looking for him while he slept?' He cast a look in her direction she cringed reflectively.

"Sumimasen." (Sorry) Hinata said, quietly bowing her head blushing.

His other problem, he sighed getting up to join her at the fire. They were official now, she finally allowed him to do more than taste. As far as he was concerned, she belonged to him pity for anyone who tried to come between. He trained more with her now than in the previous year, helping her build her confidence and not feel she needed to play the peace keeper all the time. He sat at her side putting his arm over her shoulder while she continued to bow her head.

"I am sorry Kiba-kun I'm just so worried, he should be back by now."

"How many times do I need to explain; the screams were not Shino, he probably caused them, but it was not him; so rest your mind. When the bug nerd gets done 'studying' his victims he will come back." He gazed at here pearl eyes. Shino asked him not to be too open with Hinata about some of his curious habits, because he thought of her as the only person he met that accepted him without question and accepted him immediately as a friend.

Kiba did not think Hinata could take the truth about Shino. 'The guy enjoys watching people die in slow and vulgar ways.' Not that Kiba considered himself a saint; he enjoyed killing his victim by ripping out their throat and watching them gasp for breath as their blood sprays all over the place. This usually took a couple of minutes; when Shino killed someone, it could take hours once he admitted watching someone die for 72 hours. Just plain creepy, Kiba shook his head.

"I'll tell you what Hinata" Kiba soothed. "We will have some breakfast then head out to search for him." He then nudged her shoulder with his nose, grinning.

"Thanks Kiba-kun." She said happily.

"That will not be necessary." The deep voice belonged to their missing teammate.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kiba barked. "I didn't get any sleep because of the racket you were making out there! Hinata and I were up all night worried!" He stormed glaring at the passive face.

Shino felt several offensive remarks boiling over inside him however; one glance at Hinata's relieved face who true to form attempted to calm the dog-ninja he knew he would need to save the insults for a later time.

"Eat quickly; we are going to make a detour on our way home." Shino eased his backpack on the ground.

Kiba stood up as if flames where shooting out of his head. "I asked you a question."

"Kiba-kun, please I'll make you something to…"

"Fusagu!" **(Shut-up)** Kiba snapped. Shino looked up from his bag, his face emitting an icy chill. "Answer me Aburame, where have you been?"

Shino gazed at him, Hinata just behind trembling with wide eyes. 'She is too close.' "I will not take any of your temper tantrums today, Kiba. It is still early, I could torment you for the rest of the day; take Hinata to the hot springs and come back to collect you later. Since this village I have in mind has mixed public springs I felt you would be happy to attend."

Kiba's face blanched he narrowed his eyes torn between public hot springs with both sexes or try his hand at kicking Shino ass.

Standing up with two knives in one large hand, he looks at Kiba, nodding toward Hinata. "You will need to apologize for your rudeness to Hinata-sama then we can get ready to go." Shino stood his ground as if waiting to see Kiba apologize.

"No he…" Hinata stammered "Shino its ok…" Neither male paid her any mind.

"I am sorry Hinata I should not have spoken to you in that manner." Kiba voice sounded sincere although he did not take the maniacal glare off the other teammate.

Shino walks away toward the nearby lake. The knives he discovered; have an ivory handles encrusted with jewels. The previous owners did not care for them very well; knelling at the edge of the lake, he scrubbed each blade carefully. He gazed closely at the blade. 'This is impressive uncle may know some history on the workmanship. I wonder if Uzumaki would appreciate a gift of the caliber.' Thoughts of Naruto reminded him of his dilemma to form a bond with the blonde ninja. He sighed deeply, the knives loosing interest as blue eyes swarm in his thoughts.

"Can I see those?" Kiba stood a respectful distance from him.

"Sure."

Kiba joined him at the edge of the lake, taking the offered knife. "I could really cut off a head or two with these beauties!" Kiba gazed at the length on the nine-inch weapons, a dangerous gleam in his brown eyes. "So you got this last night off the dudes?"

"Yes." Shino looked across the lake deep in thoughts, which did not include the knives.

"I would think you would be happy with two fine weapons." He turned each blade over in his hands. "What's your problem? I thought death and mutilation made you happy." Kiba said condescendingly.

"I would like to ask you a question, it is personal." Shino continued to gaze across the lake willing his emotions to stay in check.

"What." Kiba hunkered down several feet away; careful not to get too close to Shino, due to his unpredictable temper.

"How did you get close to Hinata-sama, she is painfully shy. It would seem to me that she would not allow you to become intimate." Shino finally looked at him.

Kiba could feel the amusement rising; he thought it increasingly funny that a person like Shino did not have any intimate knowledge of people. He had deduced the critter really liked someone but did not have the balls to make the next move. He grinned knowingly at Shino, who began to twitch.

"I don't know Shino." A huge grin spread across Kiba's face while he feigns annoyance. "The last time I tried to give you some advice you know how you reacted." Kiba gaze at Shino accusingly, although he grinned, knowing his teammate only asked because he did not have anyone else to ask.

Shino eyed him darkly, he hated when Kiba gloated over his ignorance, but he decided he wanted to know and asking his uncle could be a second option. "I am sorry I hit you that day, can you tell me now?"

With a leap of speed Kiba landed at his side; so close their shoulders bumped as Shino edged back, Kiba edge forward until only a few inches separated their noses. Shino could feel the heat rising in his face as Kiba continued to glare with what appeared to be 'seduction?' "What point are you trying to make?" Shino snapped unable to see where Kiba was heading with that sneaky smile creeping over his face.

Kiba inched in more, the features of his face softened his smile became welcoming. In a sultry voice, he cooed. "I like the color of your hair and I've seen you naked. I would be very interested in seeing your hair down naked." He leaned closer, tweaking one eyebrow.

Shino eye began to twitch involuntarily he did not like the way the dog ninja sounded or stared at him. "You better have a point." Shino growled in a deep low voice, each word icy and deadly.

"Would it be alright if I kiss you?" Kiba leaned in closer, apparently ignorant of the eminent danger.

A small voice in the back of Shino's mind told him reasonably. 'If you do it quickly, we could make it look like an accident Hinata is busy; she will never know what happen. Also there are some carnivores around this part of the river that will dispose of any remains.' He balled his fist ready to punch the teen, concluding Kiba was making fun of him again.

"That's what you do baka." Kiba said flatly, backing up several feet his face returned to the usually scheming glare he reserved only for Shino.

Shino blinked unclenching the fist his eye twitching. "What? I do not get it." He stared confused at his teammate.

Kiba's scratchy laugher is a familiar preamble to his insults. "So young, so naïve I don't know what I will do with you Shino.' He shook his head, snickering.

"You have had your laugh, now please explain what happen." Shino felt that he is on the edge of an explosion forcing his will to endure the sarcastic remarks.

"Listen, you got to put yourself in the other persons' personal space, if you want a shot at connecting." He grinned evilly; "Just like I did to you, I'm surprise I got a rise out of you. I thought you would be as cold a dead beaver." He snickered.

Shino dropped his head slightly counting down from 10.

"Forget it that was n0t for you. I am not interested in men I got Hinata." He reached behind his back scratching, looking over his shoulder to see if she was near by. "Yes she is very shy, but she is very desperate too. I used that against her, to get in her good graces. Just like, I got close to you. That's all you need to do to the person you have in mind; and let them see the true way you feel about them." He yawned.

Shino stopped on number three, looking at Kiba. "So force yourself in their personal space?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Shino said puzzled.

"Well, who do you have in mind maybe that will help me give you the right advice I know a lot of chicks, and how to get close to them." He grinned at his teammate.

Shino stared, he would never tell anyone whom he wanted a bond.

"Secret." Kiba looked up at the now bright sky. "Well that just makes it more challenging for me to give the right advice; but we can keep it general."

"You mean generic." Shino said.

Now it was Kiba's turn to twitch, correcting his sentences another annoying habit of his teammate. "If you want my advice then don't do that again!" He said loudly, and then began to speak quickly casting his eyes anywhere but at his teammate. "Just say you like someone who is out going and friendly; well she is not going to appreciate if you come to her too romantic; she is going to want you to sweep her off her feet. Show her a good time; then forcefully take the affection she offers. When I say forcefully I mean with intent, self assured and demanding; i.e. like a man." He gazed back in Hinata's direction. "Alright the other personality type is like my Hinata they need romance and patience but the pay off is very good." A stupid haze crossed over his eyes while he stared blankly in space.

((SNAP!))

Shino snapped his fingers in Kiba's' ear, causing him to jump out of his daydream. He looked annoyed but continued. "Anyone who falls between the two types can go either way; it all starts with getting to know them. If they like you, just let nature take its course." Yawning again he stood. "Lets' get something to eat and go to this hot spring." He walked back to camp ending the cross-examination.

Shino did not feel the least bit hungry. The problem he still faced is just how to let nature take its course with a man.

**A few hours later…**

They arrived at a small town actually it looked more like a circus town complete with a bazaar selling practically anything. Several Hot Spring locations open to any one in the public, as well as dual sex springs for families. Kiba headed toward one. "Come on Hinata, let's take a hot dip."

Hinata stood her ground, she did not want to get in a bath with every one (other men) watching her. "Kiba-kun I …."

"What's wrong, we get to be as cozy as we want, it will be fun." He grinned at her sneakily.

Shino watched her face change several shades he thought of speaking up for her but decided against it.

"No!" She said firmly eyeing Kiba with a slight frown on her cute face. "I don't want to be seen like that, I'm going to a private spa you have fun." She stalked off.

Kiba eyed her back with slight disbelief, and then his gaze automatically shifted to Shino. "What's the big deal?"

"Some people understand modesty; perhaps I can give you a lesson?" Shino said calmly.

He growled at Shino, and then jogged after Hinata "Oi! Hinata wait!"

Shino watched the pair walk off then headed toward the merchants' place not searching for anything particular although he hoped maybe; something about his knives would jump out at him. He went through several shops gazing interestedly at the different blades that were available none were similar to his knives. After several hours of window shopping he decided it was time to collect his team, as he glanced at a display of rare blades behind a glass front cabinet. Crouched down still staring at the numerous boxes of books and other periodicals are stacked in front of the display case and stuffed on shelves, he sighed.

"I will give you a great price if there is something that catches your eye." The merchant says.

"No nothing." He dropped his gaze to the books in the box. They all look used in various conditions, but one book tucked down between two larger volumes appears to be new. Curious Shino reached in the box.

"Oh those are only Two-Hundred Yen if you by more I will give you great price!" The merchant beamed.

Plucking it between his fingers, he pulls it out. The book is small but thick with a pale mint green dust jacket in fancy script across the cover the title:

_**Yaoi Paradise Volume I**_

_**The Rules of The Game**_

Shino flushed; 'Yaoi!' **(Male x Male)** He started to open the cover his heart rate increasing. 'This might be what I need.'

A hand closed over his wrist, before the cover opened completely. "So sorry, I don't know how that got in there. It is not for sale here." The merchant attempted to take the book. Shino clamped it tighter in his grip.

"If you have not completed all that you want in this life, get off me now!" Shino's Kikai began to swarm immediately.

The merchant let go of his wrist but still tried to seize the book. "That is not for to someone as young as you, it is not for sale in this place!" He snapped eyeing the swarm of insects that were emerging around the boy's collar and sleeve.

Keeping a firm grip on the small book; as well as his desire to kill the merchant he snapped back. "You gave me the cost I will be pay it do not tell me what I can not have you are not immortal." He stood reaching in his pocket for his wallet.

The man did not notice him until he had already crouched down to look in the glass front. Now as Shino rose to his full height the merchant took a step back, eyeing the headband and the size of the boy with slight disbelief. "I don't want trouble, I don't know how that got on display; it is not for sale please give it back to me."

"How much do you want for it? Unless you sale it to me you will have more trouble than you can deal with." His voice a deadly calm and the Kikai poised for the attack.

The merchant looked around, his store now empty; he certainly did not want people to know he sold that type of material to minors. "You must not say where you got it, because you are threatening me unless I sale it to you. Since you insist, the price for that book is Twenty-Five Hundred Yen." He hoped to put the price outside of Shino's reach so the boy would need to relinquish the book.

'What a crook!' He thought darkly. "If I kill you, how much will it be?" Shino leaned in toward the merchant.

"You! You stay away!" He said loudly a panic in his voice as he stepped back further. "You asked how much and I'm telling you what I want for it. That book is not available to the public. Only friends of the author have it so if you do not like my price give it back and get out my shop!"

He clenched his jaw, the Kikai returned to him. After the last one entered his body, he reached in his jacket removing another wallet. He counted out the money to the merchant slowly and then tucked the book in his jacket and left the store. The man looking shocked at the amount of money that remained in the boys' wallet.

He sat in one of the higher trees surrounding the bazaar town; it is the meeting point they set before they entered the village. Instead of tracking down his teammates early, he decided to review his new book to see if it would help him with the questions plaguing his mind.

Looking at the dust jacket, he removed it revealing an identical cover beneath he owned plenty of books of this size he thought calculating the diameter of the book. The author's name not listed only noting a pseudo name Frog Hermit strange name. He opened the cover reading the first paragraph, the second, and then the third. Shino closed the book his face blood red.

"Shino-kun! Hey, we are ready. Did you get a hot dip?" Hinata called from below.

In a dream like state, he looked down at her and Kiba, nodding distractedly his eyes going back to the cover of his new book. He can feel his heart racing in his chest and a pulsing heat flowing up his body he could only remember feeling this way once in his life. Tucking the book back in his pocket, he leaped down from the tree.

"Hey are you alright?" Hinata stepped up to look at his flushed condition.

Kiba eyed him moodily Hinata did not take a public bath with him and warned him not to go co-ed either. He had complied resentfully. Now she stood fussing over the bug nerd because he appeared a little over heated from the spring.

"Did you stay in the spring too long?" she asked.

"No I did not get in." He answered automatically his mind still buzzing.

Kiba looked at him closer 'didn't get in; why is he so red?' Eyeing him suspiciously, as he took a snack Hinata offered. 'That bug nerd better not make a move on my Hinata.' He thought darkly as she offered him some of her water as well and he kept thanking her with soft bows of his head. What unnerved Kiba the most was when Hinata placed a hand on Shino's forehead still fussing over him and Shino actually smiled at her with the same flushed face.

"Thank you Hinata-sama I am fine, I think the long night is just getting to me." Shino tried to reassure her, as she kept probing for the cause of his over heated appearance.

However, a second later it was not necessary. He shoved Hinata out of the way as Kiba charged into him with brutal force pushing him back while grinning evilly in his face. "She's mine cockroach!" He spat forcing him in to a large redwood tree with a crash.

"Kiba! What are you doing?" Hinata ran towards the males Kiba crouching on the ground on all fours glaring at the crumpled body of Shino smashed into the tree.

"Keep your distance!" Kiba shouted at him as the dark shades fell away in two pieces.

Shino's head lulled forward, as the body began to fall it transformed into a swarm of Kikai all buzzing up in the air Shino's imprint still on the tree.

Kiba turned around in a circle looking for him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hinata stormed her tiny hands in fist.

"Stay out of it!" He snapped back listening for the bug.

"Why did you attack me?"

He looked up at the top of the tree Shino was sitting in when they arrived. "Come down and I'll explain it to you." Kiba hissed.

Shino, stood thirty feet off the ground his heart burning with how close he had come to a direct hit. His face no longer flushed he gazed at the evil look in Kiba's eyes. 'He feels threatened by me? Idiot!' "I am not interested in Hinata-sama, other than being a friend. Please tell me you are not thinking along those lines. I have a precious person there is no other." He gazed at his teammate hoping to avoid a fight they had not fought seriously he would like to keep it that way.

Kiba considered jumping up there to knock him out of the tree however, the fight ended faster than it started.

((SLAP!!))

Shino smirked jumping from the tree. "Let's go we wasted enough time."

Hinata lead the way, her face flushed and her knuckles white from gripping the straps of her backpack too tightly.

Kiba watched the back of his two teammates retreating as he held the side of his face, tasting a little blood in his mouth from Hinata's slap.


	13. CHAPTER 13 Third Wheel

**CHAPTER 13 Third Wheel**

_**Can men….**_

Iruka gazed over at Kimimaro with slight disbelief; the man laughing with Naruto for over an hour as they walked back to the Hidden Leaf. The man stood six feet tall with white hair that hung to the middle of his back; pale green eyes and flawless skin made his age undetectable. Iruka's discovered Kimimaro is a ninja from a clan he can not remember, having been stolen from his family at a young age and other than the life he spent with Orochimaru he didn't have any memory of any thing else. The man developed a quick friendship with Naruto something Iruka personally felt meant he must be a good person for Naruto to like him so much.

The only drawl back to Kimimaro becoming serious friend to Iruka is that the person has a major boner for him. He knew this because the white haired ninja all but told him:

'Iruka-sensei I have a major boner for you! Please say you will go out with me?'

'What you cannot say stuff like that to me; Naruto is right there!'

'What is wrong with this boner?' He whipped out a large bone.

This caused Naruto to laugh himself silly until he ran to off to relieve himself.

The worst part of the little joke is that Naruto had cooked it up; but they both had to deal with his temper once Naruto returned. The thought of the joke still upset him with the two still laughing like old friends. Kimimaro had shown up not long after Kakashi and Sasuke left the village to complete the mission. Naruto at the time was still out of sorts and the possibility that both boys would pick up where they left off was reason enough to separate them for now and meet back in Konoha later. Now Iruka dreaded allowing that to happen, he missed Kakashi terribly their relationship too new in his opinion to have the sexy Kimimaro hitting on him at every opportunity.

"Kimimaro-san what kind of friendship do you have with Shino's uncle?"

"Why would you ask me such a question, I already told you he is a very good friend, we have a nice relationship." He smiled at the small golden-hair ninja, he had his suspicions about the boy he had eventually directed all his questions back to the Aburame Clan.

Naruto blushed twitching horribly. "I wasn't trying to pry; I just wanted to understand if you are a supplier of some of the teas they drink because I remember…" snapping and fuming, he suddenly stopped talking his face breaking out in a guilty sweat.

His travel companions gazed at him with raised eyebrows. Iruka broke the stiff silence; "what do you remember Naruto."

"Uhmm… enema…." He stammered the flush deepening the color of his face.

"Well, Naruto if you want to really know we are lovers." Kimimaro said slyly with a grin.

That was enough to unnerve Naruto completely. He gagged looking at the pale-eyed male in astonishment then, throwing his hands over his ears, he ran away chanting. "I did not just hear that, I did not just hear that, I must forget I heard that!"

"Naruto don't go so far!" Iruka called sucking his teeth; he looked at the ninja at his side. Disapproval etched in every corner of his face. It did not last long.

His hands scooped up in a tight grip, held at chest level, in the tall man's grasp. Kimimaro leaned in closer toward the brown eyes; pulling the small hands close to his heart; measuring how far would this man allow him to go.

"Oh I just noticed your eyes are so brown they resemble the redwood trees of that surround the Hot Spring Village. In other words, one look in your eyes and I feel I am home." He smiled warmly at the smaller ninja. Iruka face reverted in several shades of red, similar to Naruto. "Oh that blush suits you so well." Moving closer so that only a few inches separated him and Iruka's noses his voice deep a sultry. "You are a very sexy man I would like to discover all your hidden secrets to awaken that latent passion." He moved forward to steal a kiss.

**(((BANG#! POW!CRACK!!)))**

Iruka stomped off holding his sore fist in front of him while calling for Naruto to wait. Kimimaro sat on the ground holding his bruised face, gazing at the back of the fuming ninja teacher. 'I completely underestimated his strength I think I love him but he is a dangerous man so I will need to be careful.' He stood if he had not used his Kkkei Genkai to protect himself he would definitely be hurt. Lowering his hand the bone under the skin receding he flexed the cheek and followed his travel companions.

Naruto squat down near a small stream looking at the water; Iruka's calls finally reached him; judging by the tone he knew he better not keep walking away from the other pair. It was what Kimimaro said that bothered him. Can men have such relationships and is it ok? For the longest time he thought himself strange to have feelings like that for another boy. Then he tried to reason that it was just another form of admiration, no big deal. After a while, it came back to wanting the person to be around him all the time. Now he finds out that men can have 'relationships.' It just seems so overwhelming. 'How do you do that with a man?' His first experience was horrible but it did not take the feeling out of his heart to understand what would happen if he could connect with the person and if men are sharing relationships like, opposite sex couples then it must be good. 'There must be a way to experience something more than the pain he felt with the one he admired.'

"Naruto, why did you run off like that?" Iruka dropped on the ground behind him; pulling off his backpack.

"Iruka-sensei can men really have relationships with other men and are relationships between two men really ok?" Naruto kept his gaze fixed firmly across the stream.

Iruka stared at the back of Naruto in wonder, 'I guess the time for puberty comes to us all.' Then he had an uncomfortable idea what may have occurred between Sasuke and Naruto the other day.'

"Of course they can." Kimimaro just catching up kneeled down next to the blonde ninja on the streams edge. "It is not that different than in heterosexual relationships although less people understand homosexual relationships. A relationship with another man can be just a fulfilling and loving."

Iruka fumed, 'This bastard shows up interfering when the question is not directed to him.' He did not want to get into an explanation of male and male relationships with Naruto in the middle trying to decide whom to believe. He clenched his teeth deciding to discuss the issue with Naruto later.

Naruto looked up at the pale green eyes. 'This guy has made advances towards Iruka-sensei since I woke in the hotel room a few days ago; now he is saying that relationships with a man are the same. "You say that but you have made advances toward Iruka-sensei and then just admitted you are in a relationship with another person." Naruto turned his gaze away not wanting to show the respect he lost for this man.

Iruka grinned widely, glad Naruto had picked up on that point; he decided to give his own criticism when Kimimaro spoke first.

"I am not a good person to have in a relationship." He gazed at Naruto's profile noting the disappointment. "This is not something I should explain to you, but since I created such a negative impression I feel I need to clarify my position." He sat on the grassy edge with Naruto, also gazing across the stream. "Well, I said the relationships are the same, but either can have lousy participants. The level of love and respect by either person varies based on their commitment to have the relationship work." He gazed at the blonde ninja again wondering if he may understand his point. "I am a selfish man. I enjoy special treatment, with a certain level of importance in my relationshipas matter of fact; I want to be the star. Kuni-te cares more for his goals and objectives than his personal relationship; which means he does not desire nor can he provide me the time required to have a lasting relationship." He fell silent gazing at Naruto with a slight smile.

Naruto looked into the pale green eyes with understanding. "In other words you are going to Konoha to break up with him."

"Yes." He watched with an amused smile as Naruto gaze fell to the water in front of him. 'He's upset by that.' "Sometimes no matter how much you care for a person, if they cannot or will not return your feelings you need to let go and move on to someone who is willing to share those emotions." Naruto lifted his gaze as if something clicked in place behind the bright blue eyes. "I will add that I do like to be treated special." Raising his voice slightly, obviously directing it at Iruka. "I also treat my partner with the same level of respect and admiration I would want for myself." He peeked over his shoulder, smirked then dropped his gaze to Naruto.

Twitching and fuming at Kimimaro, for once again using the opportunity to flirt at him Iruka gritted his teeth.

Naruto stood, "Iruka-sensei please forgive me for encouraging his behavior; I thought it was funny. Kimimaro-san Iruka-sensei is not interested in you when we get to Konoha you may meet some fine people let's go." He started toward the trail.

Kimimaro stood looking at the brown hair ninja who just got to his feet lifting his backpack up. "Let me help you with that." He reached one hand in the strap; reflectively Iruka pulled it away, but did not tighten his grip fast enough before the bag lifted out of his hand. "I am very strong; I will carry it for you." He smiled at the brown eyes.

Face flushed at the impossibility of the man he clenched his teeth and hissed. "Please do not make any further advances toward me; like Naruto said I am not interested in you in the least!" He considered the problems, it will cause with Kakashi when he got back to the Hidden Leaf.

Unfortunately, Kimimaro saw this as only another obstacle to over come as he gazed dreamily at the Konoha teacher. "You have the most adorable scar on your nose; can you tell me how you obtained it?"

The small sensei exploded "TELL YOU! YOU!" His face a mush of rage a blue vein pulsed dangerously down the center of his forehead. "If you don't stop, I will knock you on your ass and leave you here to find your own way home!" Iruka's voice echoed around the forest sending birds in nearby trees to flight.

Kimimaro cringed back, raising both palms in a sign of surrender. "Our companion is getting away from us." He smiled shiftily as he shot his eyes in Naruto's direction.

Iruka did not wait he stomped off after Naruto, fuming with a twitching eye.

_**Whom I admire….**_

Shino stood in front of the Fifth Hokage desk as her eyes slowly reviewed the report of the mission. He wondered it the Kikai had located Naruto his next destination. The report included information on the two rogue ninja he eliminated although the knives he obtained he omitted. Kiba and Hinata were still not getting along so he sent them both home informing the Fifth they were too exhausted to attend. She lowered the scroll leaning back in her chair.

"Well you have managed another successful mission with this you're number of B rank missions is one hundred and twenty-seven. I believe a more challenging task should be assigned." She lounged in the chair allowing it to rock slowly deciding the best way to proceed. "There is some advice I would like to offer first before we discuss your teams' next mission."

Shino cringed inwardly; 'I should have went to Naruto before coming to this bossy lady.' "Yes Hokage-sama." Devoting his full attention to the Fifth.

"Well, this next mission will show how much you have grown as a leader; because I will be assigning this group leadership to you. My advice is, do not allow yourself to be lead by the nose by others seeking to control your path. In other words;" she gazed intently at him, "do nothing to interfere or harm Uchiha Sasuke. He is the last of his Clan, he a valuable member of the Hidden Leaf and my responsibility." She gave him a simpering sweet smile.

He looked at her as if she were a picture that only mildly interested him. "Thank you for the advice, but I do not need it; I intend to kill Uchiha Sasuke if he approaches me as an enemy or in the Chuunin Selection Examination which ever comes first."

She scowled. "There is no guarantee he will match up against you in the Chuunin Exam; if you get that far."

"You and I both know that I will. As for matching up against the Uchiha that will be ironic don't you think; we will see." He stared at her passively.

"Hugh," She rolled her eyes then leaning forward folding her hands under her chin she fixed him with an icy glare. 'This brat is strange, to talk to me like that; purposely defy me; everyone should know their limitations.' "Well we disagree, but since I make the rules and enforce them;" she added darkly "you will not harm Uchiha Sasuke in any form; nor contribute to his injury in anyway. Is that clear?"

His face remained unreadable as he returned her icy stare with his own glower. 'The Uchiha Clan, always find allies to protect them from certain judgment.' Shino had years of honing his hatred for the boy this threat would not deter him in least. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He said. She eased back in her chair sighing. "However," he continued. "I will not comply last time I check the council made the laws in Konoha and ANBU enforces them. Your position is that of a politician to show strength to other nations. Should you die you will become a martyr, a representative of your dedication to the Hidden Leaf. If your original statement about '_**not allowing others to lead me by the nose'**_ is worth heeding; then get your fingers off my nose."

'Brat!' She thought hotly, but before she snatched him up to beat him within an inch of his life her former teammate interrupted.

"Ho Ho!" Cackled a familiar voice, from Tsunade's office window. "You must got some balls to talk to her like that Gaki!" He continued to chuckle as he gazed at Shino with a mixture of pride and admiration.

Shino turned his gaze to the big white haired man sitting in the window; he had not detected his presence at all, he frown finding the fact annoying.

"Jiraiya!" the Hokage shouted. "What do you want? As you can see I'm busy." Her scowl fixed on the kid in front of her.

The big man just chuckled more as he eyed his object of desire fondly in turn.

"Jiraiya right?" The boy addressed him. "Although I am flattered by your comment you must apologize for using vulgar language in the presence of my Hokage." Kikai began to swarm immediately.

Both the Sannin eyed him in disbelief as the air began to vibrate with his intent. "Wow." Jiraiya said still lounging comfortably in the window he chuckled again. "Your uncle said you had a nasty temper, but I never would have guessed it was this bad." He glanced over at Tsunade whose eyes were slightly widen by the sudden shift from disobedient brat, to knight in shining armor; with the same look as if he were bored.

There was a firm knock. "Come in!" She shouted, the air getting uncomfortable as Shino continued to look at the Hermit like the apology better be within the next five minutes.

Kakashi froze at the sight in front of him casually lifting the headband from his Sharringan eye. "What did I walk into?"

He received the Hokage glance Jiraiya's chuckle and Shino who always ignored him, had a six-foot wall of Kikai poised behind him facing the white hair Sannin.

"Well, I understand how you feel gaki." The hermit said; "Tsunade, I apologize for my vulgar remark." He lifted his eyes to the Aburame kid. "Shino right?" he only received a nod in response. "Well, I'm a harsh man so get use to it; you'll live longer." He added darkly, the jovial look gone from his face.

"Who says I want to? Besides even if you could kill me quickly, which I doubt;" he raised his hands to summon the Kikai to return faster; "I will certainly make it a painful event in return." He wanted to leave seeing Kakashi confirmed Naruto is in the Leaf. He understood with the right amount of rudeness maybe; they would get rid of him faster.

"That is some boast for you to say to one of the legendary Sannin." Kakashi interrupted hoping the boy would attack Jiraiya just so he could enjoy watching the brat knocked down to earth the kid is too full of himself.

Shino turned his face to the copy ninja, feeling anger stir in him again; "You are a slow learner."

Jiraiya chuckled; Tsunade put her hand to her head sighing in disbelief the boys temper flared again.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the boy; both still revealed. "No I am a genius, would you like a demonstration?" He had enough of the brat; it was time to teach him a lesson.

Tsunade grinned and snickered despite herself; she did not appreciate the kid calling her a politician.

"Kah, kah, kah!" Jiraiya laughed loudly apparently unable to control his amusement any longer.

Shino kept his glare at Kakashi who also look thoroughly amused winking his eyes as if to taunt him to fight.

"Well the definition of genius must have changed." His voice, in contrast to the volume of the adults, lowered. "I know you just want to learn. Sorry Copy, any of my fighting techniques, so you can teach them to that bastard, Uchiha." The laughter ceased instantly all eyes on the dark shades.

"I am glad you are serious now." Shino said his eyes fixed on the Jonin. "If I were to fight you I would kill you and that would be a waste for the Hidden Leaf. If I just face you as a challenge, you would undoubtedly learn some interesting things to prepare the Uchiha for my wrath. So, let's just keep it a mystery, shall we?" He turned his back on Kakashi, to look at the Fifth. "Is there anything else you need Hokage-sama I do have several other matters."

She glared at him with distaste she had never gotten this much insubordination from anyone beside Naruto. "Just remember what I told you about Sasuke, I would not want to have you detained by ANBU." She nodded, "I will send for you when the details of your next mission are ready. You may go." She watched him turn and leave walking past Kakashi without a hint of acknowledgement.


	14. Chapter 14 Henge!

**CHAPTER 14 Henge! **

**Authors notes: **_**Sasuke's inner thoughts**_** ((authors' clarification))**

Sasuke stood in the trees not far from the Hokage tower waiting for Shino to make an appearance. He did his own brand of investigating; having Hyuga Neji as a best friend paid off by getting him to confirm Hinata is back; so he knew the cockroach had to be back also. Not long after Kakashi entered, the Hokage tower to report in the bug nerd emerged. Shino reached out a hand then started staring at his wrist as if there were a wristwatch that only he could see.

With an evil grin, the raven put his hands together. "Henge!" Naruto jumped down from the tree, "Oi! Shino! Aburame Shino!" He called.

Shino looked up from the baby Kikai he had sent in search of Naruto to see the blonde standing at the tree line nearly a hundred yards away. His heart started beating faster as Naruto waved for him to come. 'I'll deal with you guys later.' He threatened the babies as he ordered them to retreat. The Kikai began to hum softly sensing his excitement but once he had closed the distance the hum turned to a threatening hiss. 'Silence!' He thought the blonde ninja bobbed in front of him, looking anxious and beautiful. The Kikai fell quiet at once.

"How was your mission Uzumaki?" His voice lowered and kind very happy to see Naruto again.

"You know I am great!" He grinned stupidly, while snickering. "Oh yeah and I got the chance to make Sasuke look like the idiot he is." He added with an evil laugh.

Shino leaned toward Naruto staring intently then shifted and glanced back at the Hokage tower. "Well, I have had enough talk about the Uchiha to last me a month are you hungry? I will take you now if you like."

_**What! Talk about me! WTF! What about me cockroach? Lunch? You better be doing some training!**_

"Uzumaki?" Shino eyed him slowly while they walked, he had not said which he preferred, and he was oddly silent Shino presumed Naruto never stopped talking.

"Oh I'm sorry, what do you mean talk about Sasuke someone talk to you about him?" The huge blue eyes full of worry.

"It is not important I would like to talk about you, if that's ok." Shino turned his attention to the road heading toward the Ramón shop.

_**Bastard! I want to know who said what!**_

"Oh I'm not hungry, can we just get some training and what do want to know about me?" Naruto put his hands behind his head as he walked his eyes shifting around with the same worried look.

"What kind of things do you like to do for fun; outside of training?" Shino smiled at the large blue eyes moving up to the sky thinking.

_**How am I supposed to know what he like to do besides eat Ramen and train!**_

"There really isn't much else I like besides Ramen and training. What do you like besides bugs?"

_**I will bet nothing unless it is planning how he is going to kill me!**_

Shino looked up. According to the yaoi book, he needed to find out what kind of things his love interest enjoys and then find ways to introduce those hobbies or events sporadically throughout the courtship. Naruto is not making it easy. He would need to try another approach. "Well, as you would think bugs are my hobby and most of what I do involves the study of different species; however I also like…"

_**Is he still talking, how boring can you be? Let us just get some training done!**_

"….and if you consider the life cycle of …"

_**Someone please kill me so I do not need to listen to this cockroach any more! He is driving me crazy! **_

"Uzumaki, are you alright?" Shino had stopped walking; Naruto eyes were strangely out of focus as if he had not taken in a word. He was half tempted to ask Naruto if he had been paying attention but decided against it. He already knew it would take time to win the blondes' acknowledgement.'

"Oh I'm sorry Shino." He said scratching the back of his head. "I just got some fighting things on my mind and I can't think about anything else."

_**Ok bug nerd let us train! **_

"I'm really tired today, my mission was a pain and the Fifth," he paused thinking about the scolding he just received, and how she would assign a more difficult mission soon; he did not want Naruto to hear him complain. "Well your problem is chakra control; there is no point in learning a new fighting technique unless you have a through understanding of the basics."

_**THE BASICS! DO NOT TELL ME THIS IS ALL FOR TUTORING!**_

"I'm sure I can help you so you won't have a repeat of the last incident." He eyed him thoughtfully; Naruto did not get defensive or loud or even vow to cause him physical harm. 'Does this mean he's taking my advice seriously?' He felt his heart overflowing with desire for the golden hair ninja, his face slowly flushed.

_**WTF, I do not need help with basics! I exceeded that! Oh, Shit! Naruto is a moron! He definitely needs help with the basics! Now I am stuck doing nothing but a beginner's lessons! **_

Shino had turned away from him looking towards the north. "Oh wow that would be good if you help me with that." Naruto said as if he were bored.

"Are you sure Uzumaki?" He kept his face pointedly away willing the blush to fade. 'It seems obvious that he is not interested in anything but training. This is disappointing to him but he will not admit that I'm just wasting his time.'

_**Lucky! I can get out of this and save face, since he is trying to give me an out I will take it!**_

However, things got a little more complicated for the conniving Uchiha. "Naruto!" Kakashi stood just behind them book in hand staring at him with disbelief.

_**OH Shit! I hope I can pull this off!**_

Kakashi closed in quickly. Too quickly, Shino scowled at the back of the Jonin blocking Naruto from view and ignoring him completely. "Your back, where is Iruka-sensei I have something for him that the Hokage-sama said I should drop off as soon as possible." The tone of his voice made it particularly obvious that he is lying. His mind only focused on Iruka, not Naruto's strange behavior.

Although Kakashi thought, he caught a glimpse of 'pervert' in the bright eyes. The words washed the image out of his mind. "Hi Kaka-sensei!" Naruto beamed. "Iruka-sensei said he would go to the school pick up some things that he needed to work on. Then he said he needed to see an old friend in the logging district about something." Naruto's eyes bounced around as he spoke as if he was trying to recall many different details. "Last thing he told me is that if I see you tell you he will be home very late."

"Very late." Kakashi repeated.

"Very, very, very late; so you will need to speak with him in the morning." Naruto grinned nervously.

Shino shifted wanting to punch the Jonin in the head for interrupting his date with Naruto. However, Kakashi's reaction to the blonde ninja's words lifted his spirit.

Kakashi dropped his head as if no strength remained in his neck his chin practically hitting his chest. "He won't be home until very; very; very late. I will need to wait for the morning…." He mumbled as he slouched away, thoroughly disenchanted.

One glance in the blue eyes Shino saw a bright glow of mirth, Naruto's goofy grin seem more like an evil grin; Shino appreciated it at once. "So he really did not say that?"

_**He saw thru that!**_

"Oh no Iruka just told me to make up anything to keep the copy cat away. He is a real pervert always groping the man and making vulgar remarks." Berating Kakashi his mind wandered. "You know what he did to me once, (**(Sasuke not Naruto))** he sat on my back playing with himself. (**(Kakashi was only pretending but Sasuke believed it. The white lotion he used intensified the effect.))** Until I gave up the kunai I was holding (**(Intended victim Kakashi)).** The dirty bastard got the stuff in my hair and everything." His face flushed at the memory staring after the man he felt permanently wounded him with the incident.

Shino could only blink, his eyebrow twitching. He found it difficult to believe that anyone even a person as perverted as Kakashi would go to that length to obtain a kunai from a child. "I will kill him if you want." He could not think of anything else to say, believing the incident too vulgar for words. "Did you report this to the Hokage?" The shift in the blue eyes told him no.

_**Damn why did I tell him that! Bastard Kakashi!**_

"No, I just wanted to forget about it! Hey can we not talk about this it's making me sick." Naruto pouted shaking his head. Actually, Sasuke felt nauseous every time he thought of incident. He privately wanted to castrate the pervert all the more reason to keep the details secret.

_**Did he just say he would kill Kakashi? How did Naruto get this person as a friend? **_

Shino put his hand to his mouth deep in his own thoughts. Naruto was acting different from a couple of weeks ago when they made plans. He did not seem as animated as he remembered and he is straightforward abundantly confident. The most unusual thing he noticed is Naruto referred to Iruka without….

"What's wrong Shino?" Naruto snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I am fine are you ok? That is terrible for a Jonin do something like that with no one you can turn to for help. However, we will not discuss it further; we can move forward and complete some training." Shino said hoping that might help him salvage their remaining time. He directed Naruto on a different route.

_**I think he is getting suspicious or something but; I covered all the bases so I just need to come up with something to fill the gaps he thinks I have!**_

"Oh on this mission I just had we met this weird guy said his name is Kimimaro."

_**I can use this to explain my unease!**_

Shino stopped walking; turning his full attention to Naruto. "What did he do?"

Naruto blanched, he was not expecting that deep a reaction. "Well Sasuke kick my ass right after we got to this Hot Spring Village and Kimimaro patched me up."

_**If I stick with the idiot's story if he checks it later, it will match!**_

"Is that all?" Shino stared at him intently.

"Well, he threatened Sasuke to not hurt me again; or he'd kill him. I did not tell him to do that he did it on his own. I plan to pay the bastard back myself!" He shot his eyes off to the left of Shino's glare.

_**More than likely the idiot cried like a baby so that is why the freak came after me!**_

"Kimimaro said he would kill Sasuke if he hurt you again?" Shino's gazed intensely.

"Yeah." Naruto said getting nervous. "You know him?"

_**I had better change the subject!**_

"We've met." Looking at Naruto it is understandable that he is not himself; Shino knew Kimimaro to be a selfish man. If he helped Naruto, it is because he must truly have been in very bad shape. "How did Uchiha injure you, in what capacity?" There would be a good reason he would vow to kill.

Naruto's eyes shifted and blinked as if he did not know what to say. "I don't want to talk about it; let's just leave it at that."

'He is moody; I've never seen this side of him, up close.' Shino thought, continuing their walk.

They arrived at a training area that Naruto had not used in several months. The small lake has an outcropping waterfall its ledge large enough for four people to stand under the spray comfortably. This is where Shino believed he completely fell for Naruto after his training and a refreshing dip in the lake.

He looked side ways at Naruto, his own face burning from what he had last seen the blonde doing here. Naruto seemed mildly interested walking over near the lake and squatting down and throwing small stones across the water watching them skip several times. Shino joined him sitting directly next to him. Naruto appeared alarmed but then sat on his butt as if he did not mind the closeness.

_**Why is he sitting so close? I bet that moron would not mind always trying to hang on me! I had better play it off! **_

"So, is this a special place for you Shino?" Naruto gazed across at the waterfall. "I like this place very secluded, and nice."

"Yeah, I think so too." Shino said shortly, attempting to calm his nerves so he could pose an important question. He needed to know if he should continue to try to make a bond. "Uzumaki can I ask you a question, it is personal?"

"That would be two questions right?" The golden hair ninja gazed at Shino with his head cocked to one side while he winked holding up two fingers, very cute.

Shino laughed; inner Sasuke cringed he did not think the wink was that funny and the sound of the bug nerd laughing sent chills down his spine.

"Please excuse me." Shino sighed fixing his face in the usual blank gaze. He is nervous the wink on Naruto's cute face completely caught him off guard and he felt hopeful that he might actually be on the right path with the blue-eyed ninja. "You are funny."

"I've been told I'm funny looking; or funny in a weird way; funny in the total fool we like to laugh at stupid people way. But as just plain witty funny, never a day in my life besides now." He looked at Shino again and winked.

This time Shino did not laugh, he smiled warmly leaning a little closer to Naruto. "I do not think those things of you, Uzumaki, not at all."

_**Sasuke cringed and shuddered, oh my god I hope he turns this into chakra control!**_

"My question, my second question is;" he gulped "Do you admire anyone above all others?" A deep blush darkened his cheeks. Shino turned away from the wide blue eyes his heart hammering he tells the Kikai to shut up. Their hissing stops immediately.

_**OH NO! OH! NO! OH! NO! I KNEW IT! THE COCKROACH! NO! SOMEBODY! SAVE ME!**_

"Well, I've always admired Sakura-chan; but over everyone..." He fell silent weighing his words while he noticed Shino's dark blush grinning sneakily. "Sasuke!"

Shino shifted but did not look at Naruto if anything he tried to turn his face further his eyes burning. He said nothing for several minutes. "Really, Uzumaki? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I don't know why, I've always had a love hate thing for the guy. That's why he bugs me so much no pun intended." He stared over at the waterfall and across the lake missing Shino's glance, a single tear streaking one side of his face. "Who do you admire the most?" An automatic question in response to the one he had just answered, Sasuke knew the answer, he laughed inwardly.

_**Guess he is not going to want to train with the idiot now. Heh heh!**_

Shino stood putting his hands in his pockets. 'Why had not I expected that response?' The wind blew across the grass and the waterfall the lake appeared tranquil. Birds chirped their melodies and with the soft hum of nature surrounding him however, Shino felt sick. "I am sorry Naruto I have not slept in two weeks like I said my mission really tired me out. Also, the Fifth said she would give me a new mission soon so I better try to rest." He started walking off, unable to force his eyes in Naruto's direction.

"Oi Shino, when can we train?" Naruto was grinning widely at his back.

"Oh, I'll let you know." Shino started again then stopped.

The grin evaporated quickly. Shino did not turn to face him. "The person I admire the most is you Uzumaki." He left Naruto did not stop him, because he was still six hours away from Konoha.


	15. Chapter 15 Reality Check

**CHAPTER 15 REALITY CHECK**

_**The Smell Of You Kaka X Iurka**_

Iruka stood in his shower trying to wash off the long travel from the Hot Spring Village. He arrived after mid-night with his travel companions. Kimimaro completely irritating most of the journey however, once Naruto fell asleep he behaved appropriately and carried Naruto on his back for the last three hours walk home. 'That guy really gets under my skin but he did help out in the end. I am glad he is out of my hair although he does have some charming qualities. He redeemed him self nicely after we took Naruto home and continued to be cooperative until I escorted him to the visitor center.' Iruka washed the suds out of his hair his mind full of the pale-eyed man. 'I need to stop thinking about him; and wonder where Kaka is.'

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel, and considered if he should go to the Jonin's place. 'If I go there I definitely will not be sleeping.' He smiled to himself taking into account what he would take as he wrapped the towel around his lean waist.

"What are you grinning about?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Kakashi-san! I was just thinking about you!" He beamed at the Jonin in his bathroom doorway and step forward to hug the man leaning to one side with arms folded over his chest.

'He looks as beautiful as ever, I wonder if he was truly thinking about me just now.' "Iruka-kun it took too long." His arms encircled his lover.

Iruka leaned in toward him, sliding his arms around Kakashi's strong neck. "Take that mask off and I will show you how happy I am to see you." He said in a hushed voice.

Kakashi slowly lowered the mask with one hand as the other pulled the towel off the bronze waist. "I thought you would never ask. Can I persuade to you to get in the tub with me?" Kakashi leaned into the kiss trembling as the brown hair teacher pressed deeper, moaning and drawing deep breaths.

"Anything your heart desires Kakashi-sama." He hissed between kisses and then stepped backwards to the tub while reaching for the waist of the Jonin's pants.

Kakashi needed no more invitation; he clamped both hands around the Chuunin's body squeezing the firm buttocks and then lifted his arms briefly while Iruka freed him of his clothing. However, as the teacher turned to start the tub Kakashi grabbed his narrow hips dropping to one knee. In a low commanding voice, he said, "Don't move Iruka-kun I need an appetizer."

Iruka froze at the sensation of his lover tongue slithering into his cavity, then moaned with pleasure. Kakashi's hands squeezed the cheeks firmly as he kissed and sucked hungrily. "You are a tasty man you are Iruka-kun!" He mumbled passionately between dips inside the tight confines. Kakashi eased a hand around the front of the Chuunin stroking his pulsing cock. "Oh I have missed you so much!" The tongue twirled deeper, the Jonin pressing his forehead between the bronze cheeks and moving his head from side to side probing in for the deep flavor, his mouth making slurping noises.

Gripping the tub for balance, his ass plowed deeper by Kakashi, Iruka pushed his hips back to his lover, his howls increasing. "Oh, yes! Kakashi-sama! I'm going to come!" The intense stimulation in his rectum and the perfect jerking grip around his dick had the hot essence rising like a volcano.

"I love the sound of your voice I must be really good." He snickered between plunges adding his own hungry groan, rubbing a thumb over the jerking cock head.

"Yes you ARE!" he cried; his cock erupting; white juices spraying the side of the tub, floor and his lovers grip. His legs buckled, as the wave peeked then dived. He moaned loudly, gasping for breath his body trembling, and then slumped on his knees.

"Come here you." Kakashi whispered pulling the Chuunin into his arms kissing him passionately in his embrace. "Iruka, what a wonderful welcome for this old man." He said softly sucking on the bronzed skin.

"What about the tub Kakashi-sama? I second that what an amazing welcome for this young man." He grinned into the mismatched eyes.

**Later...**

Kakashi looked over at the clock five-thirty in the morning. He could not sleep he wanted to savor the time he spent with the man he loves. He kiss Iruka's forehead lightly; the Chuunin is an awesome lover, displaying talents he had not shown in the Hot Spring Village. He stroked the sleeping man's brow. 'I am already head over heels for him this is going to be trouble.' He edged himself off the side of the bed, headed to the bathroom.

Passing Iruka's travel bags and coat thrown haphazardly on a chair, the smell caught his attention. Reaching down to lift the backpack the scent increased greatly he narrowed his eye. Taking the backpack to the bath with him, he set the pack on the counter and began to pull through it finding the smaller sack that contained the dirty laundry.

'This scent is familiar, I know it.' Opening the drawstring he pulled out the navy blue briefs; lifting them to his nose. Five inches away he did not need to smell them. Several long white hairs twinkled in the bathroom light against the dark material. His eyes narrowed further, one hand lifting the eye patch from his eye. He plucked the hair out of the cloth it stretched long as it erupted through the clothing. The whole thing detached reaching nearly a yard in length 'Not my hair.' He thought darkly, dropping the briefs back on top of the laundry sack as the hand that held them went to his forehead deep in thought he stared at the long white hair.

"Kakashi-san, come back to bed Tsunade-sama won't mind we should sleep a while longer." Iruka stood in the doorway with bloodshot eyes, very tired but wondered what had kept his lover away. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes, ready to repeat himself when a hand closed around his throat, pinning him to the doorframe.

Kakashi leaned towards Iruka's darkening shocked face. A vein pulsed at the side of his head as suppressed rage boiled inside. "Tell me why your personal belonging smells like the ninja that attacked Sasuke?" His voice trembled as he hissed through clenched teeth his tone deep and penetrating.

Iruka's hands seized the Jonin forearm he tried vainly to move the arm as he gasped in short quick breaths, his face flushed burgundy. His eyes widening with each passing second the dark anger in Kakashi's washing over him.

"Answer me!" Kakashi demand heatedly. His hand jerked the teacher's head side to side.

Angry that Kakashi grabbed him, Iruka fumed baring his teeth. "Get the fuck off me!" Still gasping for air as the hand squeezed tighter.

Their eyes locked for several seconds then Kakashi released him. Iruka drew deep breaths while he stepped back in the bedroom holding his painful neck. Going to his wardrobe, he quickly pulled out a tee shirt and briefs. He turned to see Kakashi emerge from the bath fully dressed fastening his shirt still eyeing him as if answers had better commence now.

"Get out!" Iruka shouted jabbing his finger at the door, his face screwed up in anger.

"I want you to tell me…."

"I said get the fuck out now!" The Chuunin stormed, his head ached from exhaustion, sex and now the look in the Jonin's dark eye all too overwhelming for his tired body and mind to absorb.

Kakashi glared at him darkly, narrowing his uncovered eye. "I thought you were too young just be open about what type of relationship you want now it's too late. Leading me on is the worst thing you could do." He walked out the apartment leaving the door open behind him unable to look at Iruka any longer.

**Another Dream **_**Warning smexy-ness and violence**_

The showerhead sprays a pulsing steamy jet between both males locked in each other's embrace. The golden tone male stands in front of his slightly taller lover. This golden child presses his face in the broad chest, rubbing his lips over the lean muscles. He smiles blinking cerulean eyes enjoying the beautiful contrast from his lovers olive complexion. The blonde male moans leaning against his taller lover and gripping the large cock tighter in his right hand. He continues to rock his hips in rhythm with the strokes on his erection, and then bit down on his bottom lip whispering in his lovers chin.

"I am so close this feels good, you feel perfect."

The large hand enveloping the blonde cock tightens reflectively but slows its strokes trembling in the sensation.

"Shh." He breathed in the blonde male's ear. "Too fast, my love make it last longer you are right this feels extremely pleasant." Then slide his free hand up over his lovers' skin gently caressing the tan arms and shoulders before moving back down over the soft rise of his firm ass, squeezing the fleshy muscle. Groaning his approval as the hand moved up to the young man's face.

Large sapphire eyes, containing sparkling white lights blink up at him the mouth spreads into a seductive smile he whispers.

"Too, slow; go faster and when we are done; we will do it again." The grin falters, as the full mouth eases up to kiss the thin lips above them.

"Naruto." His lover whispers overwhelmed with the passion he feels. He leans down to the perfect mouth, their lips hover for three heartbeats before touching briefly teasingly. Naruto moves away too quickly, his lover follows the perfect lips stealing for another hesitant kiss. "Please don't tease me, Tenshi **(Angel)**." He breathes on the golden forehead. "This is the first time, let's make it memorable." The taller male presses a kiss against the tan skin.

"Yes, this will be memorable." He whispers back, a knowing gleam in his blue eyes. The hand that rest on his lover's waist moves up around his neck circling. The long fingers get lost in the dark wavy locks and he returns his mouth to the broad chest.

The taller male slides his hand under Naruto's jaw, back behind his ear. Until his fingers bury in the thick blonde hair; pushing deeper until they rest on the scalp under the golden curls cupping the back of his head. Now he pulls the perfect mouth up lowering his mouth to meet full pink lips.

The golden hand tightens on the enlarged cock the strokes increasing as their hips thrust into each clenching grip. Naruto's heart skips several beats and he knows he cannot prolong the ecstasy any longer he begins to hover on the edge of bliss. Their lips meet both trembling while their tongues touch tentatively until the larger male pushes his mouth down on his cerulean-eyed lover. He moans deeply sucking Naruto's tongue into his mouth. Their hips rock in unison their hands grip and flex around each erection the slow simmer brewing into a hot passion. They gush into each other mouth a hissing breath, and then inhale a moan attempting to slow the inevitable eruption building within.

"Give me more, Tenshi **(Angel)**." He shudders and pushes his tongue deeper into the savory blonde male's mouth sucking harder demanding teen meet the same level of passion, both hips now slaps wetly off each other in search of the red and white flame of release.

Naruto pulls away even as his dark hair lover grips him tighter. The blonde male pushes harder and then speaks into his lovers mouth; "Shh….slow down I have something I want to try with you." Naruto's hand on the cock stops stroking but the grip is tight flexing.

With a deep sigh, his darker lover eases back their eyes still only a few inches apart. Planting gentle kisses on the golden brow, the brown hair male slowly loosens his embrace while the hand on Naruto's cock continues to stroke.

"Anything for you Naruto." He breaths softly and places delicate kisses along his lover's neck in contrast to the deeply passionate plunges from a moment ago.

"Really?" He allowed his lips to bush over the olive tone chin and lessened his grip on the engorged cock.

"You, know I will deny you nothing; name it." He trailed kisses along the whiskered cheek back to his ear where he allowed his hot breath to caress the surface and then feeling his lover's response. He shuddered "I love you Tenshi **(Angel.)**"

Naruto grinned up at him releasing the males manhood altogether, and then laced both arms around the teens neck gazing passionately into the bright eyes above him. "Take me. Fill my ass with your cock." He lifted his lips to the mouth barely brushing them before he pulled away with an excited tremble.

His lover narrowed his eyes the corners point up more Naruto leans closer smiling. "I want to try, I want you."

"I don't want to hurt you, Tenshi. **(Angel)** I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too Shino. I want you to make love to me." He moved forward extending his mouth to his lover who met him more than half way. They share an enticing kiss that leaves them both shivering with anticipation. Panting with their foreheads leaning against one another watching their erect cocks twitch in pre-climatic spasms, not daring to touch until the sensation subsided. Naruto began to giggle, leaning forward to kiss his lover who sighed deeply returning the kiss with relish.

Then the young man pulls the golden child to him holding the tan shoulders the cerulean eyes gaze up expectantly. "Turn around and put you hands on the wall." The shower water shuts off Naruto splay his body against the gray stone tiles. Shino press behind the tan body sliding his tongue over the beautiful skin up his neck were he plants tender kiss, careful not to leave a mark. He presses his chest against the smaller male's back and snake his hands around the lean waist. Shino's fingers slowly grate over a special area on Naruto, causing a soft purr to escape his throat. Naruto moans rocking his hips back inviting his lover to enter.

"Shi, please don't tease, make love to me." Naruto whispers, his voice trails off in soft gasps and moans as the fingers move over his cock and abs in perfect harmony with his desire.

"I most certainly will tease you." He says in a hush voice, directly into the gold ear, chills race up Naruto's neck, as Shino continued in the same sultry voice. "You have enjoyed teasing me long enough, now it is my turn." Edging his erection to his lovers' entrance, he coxed the leaking head to glide between the firm ass cheeks, and between the tanned legs. Shino moves hips in unison with Naruto; he pokes the testicles from the back making the golden hair male moan louder and then lean his head against stone tile. "Open your legs wider." Shino whispers in Naruto's ear using his knee to encourage him to make more room for entry.

"Oh yes, Shi; do it now." He moaned, pressing his ass against the teasing cock that poked the opening but did not enter.

"Shh…" he soothes; "Let me make sure you are ready; you see that cock in front of you?" Naruto nod in agreement his mouth half-open a pink tongue flicks out to moisten his lips. "I want you to start stroking that cock, until I'm all the way in; once I'm in I'll take over." He kisses Naruto's ear and raises two long fingers to his mouth wetting them continuing to stroke his shaft over his lover's ass. Then the fingers make their way to the firm, tan and pink buttocks he feels a shudder of anticipation pass through him.

He grips one golden hip in his right hand while his left hand finger lay flat against the entrance of Naruto's ass. Shino moans in pleasure as Naruto pushes back allowing the fingertip to enter...

However….

Shino feels a vice go around his neck the grip pulling him roughly and a fist thrown in his kidneys along with a more powerful drag off balance. "I will take over from here cockroach!" A familiar voice hisses in his ear; throwing him physically across the bathroom; into ceramic sinks where it crumbles under his weight; he falls hard on the gray stone tile floor. Naruto remained in place as if nothing has changed facing the stone tile his hand in front of him stroking the erection slowly.

Shino tries to get up, the sink faucets spraying water to the ceiling, everything begins to move in slow motion:

_**He sees Sasuke step behind Naruto hand taking over the stroking. **_

_**"NO!" The yell echoes around the bath but the other two do not respond. **_

_**Jumping up, cutting his feet on broken ceramic the floor with more than foot of water that kept pouring from every direction.**_

_**He runs towards the Uchiha determined to kill him with his bare hands. **_

_**His body crashes into a glass wall that came from nowhere; covering the shower stall area. **_

_**Naruto whimpers 'Stop, it hurts; please stop. **_

_**Shino shouts, "I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT! GET OFF HIM!"**_

_**He pounds vainly on the impossible glass wall. **_

_**Steam obscures his vision; he can see nothing behind the glass. **_

_**He screams again this time Kikai swarm out in vast number pelting the glass; some so hard they **_

_**Bound off and die from the impact.**_

_**All the while, he keeps pounding on the glass trying to get in to help his lover. **_

_**He feels powerless and useless; he could not save the one he loves. **_

_**The steam lifts enough to see two people with their arms around each other kissing and smiling. **_

_**Naruto with Sasuke. **_

_**His vision feels hazy; he hears a roaring noise; like a magnified sound of hornets; but as loud as a tractor-trailer.**_

_**Naruto has his arms around Sasuke's neck talking and laughing like lovers. **_

_**Shino yells again but this time the roaring in his ears is far louder than his own voice. **_

_**He backs away several paces in the nearly knee high water aiming his fists at the glass wall cursing Sasuke and Naruto.**_

_**"I'll SEE YOU IN HELL!"**_

_**His arms erupted in a black jet of insects at a rate considered impossible; the glass wall **_

_**implodes in thousands of pieces.**_

_**Sasuke and Naruto screaming for their lives. **_

"WAKE UP DAM IT! SHINO! WAKE UP!"

Shaken awake his eyes open to see his room black with Kikai swarming with the intent to kill; so thick not one inch of wall seen beneath them. His mind tries to understand the circumstances although a small portion knew what is happening.

"SHINO! CALL THEM BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CALL THEM NOW!"

His half wake mind looks at the face of his uncle a few inches from him, difficult to see through the monstrosity of Kikai. He knew what he had to do.

"Mushi Yose No Jutsu!" **(Bug summoning technique)** He threw his arms out and the Kikai began to funnel back inside of him. His uncle rips the blanket off the bed, so access to his other limbs would be easier as well. In just under five minutes, all were docile in his body, beginning to consume his chakra at an accelerated rate. Shino sways, not only from the Kikai; leaping off the bed he ran in his private bath, vomiting.

He sits next to the toilet a long time; his mind retracing the events of the dream with deepening sorrow. His uncle enters the bath to crouch at his side. He places a hand on his forehead and looks in his eyes for several minutes. "You need to stop hiding out in here and eat; your teammates have been here looking for you." He gazed at the pale complexion on the boy; it is evident his chakra is low; but with the nightmares resuming; he is under some mental stress which he refused to discuss with his uncle.

He wiped the sweat off his upper lip. "Do we have a mission?" He sat up knowing he would need to get ready.

"If you did you would not be going." His uncle snapped. "You are not eating; you have been in bed for two days; you are not doing your training. It is small wonder you are still alive; you need to get out and get some fresh air."

"I don't …"

"I did not ask you, this is a command!" He fumed. "Uzumaki agreed to spend the day with you; so the least you can do is pull yourself together. You know he still receives chores around the village, on top of the missions. What an amazing personality, he spent several hours with Kimimaro and me yesterday. The boy never stops talking." Shino finally looks at the old man. "Every fifteen minutes he'd find another way to ask if he could come up here to see you or if you would come down." His uncle gazed thoughtfully at the boy.

"He asked for me? I did not know he came over." He let his eyes fall back to the floor; his mind going to the falls lake. "Why didn't someone wake me?" he said disappointed.

"It is apparent that your Kikai kept everyone but me out!" he snapped again. "When you need rest your Kikai go into an offensive mode; as you are aware. This nightmare is a major set back. You are in luck Kimimaro is here so he can make you a fine drink."

"I will not accept anything from the man; but I do need to speak with him before Uzumaki arrives." He tried to pull himself up but eventually accepted the offer of his uncle's hand.

"Your chakra will improve faster if you accept one of his teas. You know his tea is more effective than our herbs; he's very talented you could learn from him if you would just…"

"Please allow me to get dressed Uncle; how soon before Uzumaki arrives?"

"You will not corner Kimimaro-san; he will arrive with Uzumaki in a few hours." He walked to the door looking disenchanted. "We are just friends now; he will not be staying here any longer." The old man pulled the door behind him shut.

Shino stared at the door for a while; his uncle had become completely enamored with the man but was very busy as head of the Clan; now the one person he kept as a comfort to his loneliness was no longer. He told him once after he killed Elsa, _**infidelity, a crime punishable by death in the Aburame Clan**_ 'It a risk when you enter a relationship with someone outside of the clan. _**Death only applies to Clan members**_ The non-clan partner will grow weary of you and move on. Love cannot be enforced, like loyalty or at the very least penalize a person for the lack of it. He quickly pulled off his sleeping garments and got into the shower. It is similar to the one in his dream he closed his eyes willing it, to not interfere he wanted one more chance to show Naruto how much he cared.

**THE HOKAGE CHOICE**

Jiraiya set in the early morning window watching the sunrise; he glanced over at Tsunade she was staring at the Ninja Records that contained information on all the ninja in the village.

"It will be good for him to go a mission with the boy; because he can prevent Uchiha and Aburame from having any altercations; and the brat has talent at getting people to work together, where we fail. However Tsunade, I would like to begin his training soon after he returns from this last mission."

She cast him a nervous glance; she did not like looking at the Seine too long. "It is what I planned to do but, after the way his temper flared the other day, he may not be up to this right now."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "I don't like that kid. I think he was going to hit me the other day just because I needed to ask Naruto some questions. I do not want him supervising a mission with Sasuke at his mercy. An accident might happen to Sasuke; then I will need to kill the brat, which will lead to a civil war with his crazy uncle. All for a little leadership experience for that weird kid, it is not worth it." Kakashi shook his head as the two Seine stared at him.

"If you don't use Naruto now, you won't get the chance for three years; use him where you can; he may be of help." The Frog Hermit directed at her.

Her brow furrowed. "Kakashi, I have many reasons why I want to get all the rookies more experience. Shino is just one that has shown great potential. There are others but I want to see him doing more leadership missions. I don't think he will do anything, with or without, Naruto to jeopardize a comrade on a mission." She glanced over at Jiraiya; "The children here are so amazing, some of them grew up in very difficult situations; and still they manage to wield the will of fire." She sat back in her chair as she heard a knock at the door. "Come!"

Kimimaro entered, he closed the door and walked to her desk bowing low. "Hokage-sama, you look as lovely as I anticipated, and as desirable as always." He smiled warmly.

Jiraiya blanched, and then scowled at the nerve of the man. Tsunade merely looked bored; 'kids.' "Tell me something meaningful." She leaned on one hand under her chin. "You claim to be a useful ninja but I am not convinced you will be welcomed to join our police force by the Konoha council of Elders. I did take it upon myself to assign a Jonin to show you around and help familiarize you with certain areas of security where we can assign you. This is all temporary; until you've undergone a through background check as well as, face a few of my subordinates, to demonstrate your talents." She smiled at the young man.

"Something meaningful;" he said thoughtfully. "I could tell you that looking in your eyes makes this old heart beat a little stronger; because I can see eternity clearly before me. I could also…."

"Get knocked the fuck out!" Jiraiya snapped. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him Kimimaro merely looked entertained. "Say one more flirtatious remark to her and I'll do worse than that!"

Before he could open his mouth to take the challenge, Kakashi intervened. "Might as well get the body bag Jiraiya-sama I have heard he does this often. Does not know which side of the fence he wants to play on."

"I say get back to the other side!" Jiraiya roared.

Tsunade sat up straight thoroughly entertained gawking at the tall, green-eyed ninja. 'Kimimaro is… he actually has sex with men and now he is hitting on me.' In full pervert mode, a toothy grin spread across her pretty face. 'Imagine the details I could get on those encounters. I wonder if he is a pervert. He does have that long sexy hair. I wonder if men pull it while they bend him over.' There was a small bead of sweat breaking out over her upper lip she watched the ninja with renewed interest.

"You must know that Iruka-sensei made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me and now that my heart has had a chance to heal I intend to devote all of my attention to Tsunade-sama." All the men turned to look at a glassy eyed Hokage her fellow citizens all cast their eyes down in disbelief. Kimimaro beamed.

"Jiraiya, if there is nothing else you may go." She said distractedly.

The Frog Hermit scowled darkly at Tsunade then Kimimaro. "I will check back later." He disappeared in a heavy wind.

**Kakashi's Realization…**

Kakashi watched from a high tree, over looking the memorial park in the village. Iruka sat in front of the stone eyeing names of those who died in the Hidden Leaf heroes. He considered how to approach the man and start over two days ago he had accused him of things he should never have done and then walked out. He had not slept since; the hair in a place like that bothered him but the look in Iruka eyes bothered him more. That look spoke of a deeper pain, only that someone you truly love could cause. He sighed deeply he was wrong he needed to apologize still he lingered here because something about the circumstances he felt he was missing.

Naruto provided the information he needed. That morning he spoke with the brat at length about their travel back to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto claimed a lot of goofing off had occurred, especially with Kimimaro making many advances toward Iruka. He said for a while he thought it was funny the way Iruka kept exploding; but eventually he told Kimimaro to knock it off and he apologized for his behavior. The one prank he felt went too far was Kimimaro putting the Chuunin's briefs on his head and pretending they were a hat for an hour. Iruka chased him for the next two hours to get them back and the follow four trying to clobber him for touching his things.

He sighed again; 'The way I attacked him clearly means I suspected the worse and now how do I make it up to him.' He leaped from the tree; 'He may not forgive me; my life will never be happy again.'

Iruka lifted a forearm to wipe his eyes finished his prayers to his loved ones getting to his feet. His mind troubled over his love life, still trying to find a place where he could go to start again. Turning from the stone he stopped staring at the sliver haired Jonin. Iruka turned away from him, ignoring the pain in his neck he had not bothered to seek treatment.

"I have a lot of people on that stone." Kakashi said solemnly. "I suppose you do too; I hoped that before my name got carved on that stone I could say I've experience all the things life has to offer." He gazed at Iruka as his face darkened he turned his back to the Jonin.

"What do you want Kakashi? I do not want to interfere with you anymore." He walked off not waiting for an answer he deliberately kept his face away from the Jonin.

It did not matter because before he took his fifth step Kakashi stood in front of the Chuunin. Iruka stop cringing back as Kakashi pulled down his mask, something he never did in public and dropped to one knee taking the Chuunin's right hand in both of his, holding it to his heart. "Please forgive me Iruka-kun. I am wrong I should never have hurt you. I should never have accused you. I'm sorry." He gazed into the brown eyes slowly filling with more tears the hurt still there.

"Well I can easily forgive you because I love you but I don't think I want to go back to the way we started. You are right I am too young to make such a commitment I do not want you to suspect I have broken our bond. If we have a sexual relationship then you will not need to concern yourself about who I see besides you. That's what you wanted from the beginning right?" He lifted his free hand to wipe roughly at his face then gazed at the Jonin with red eyes.

'He has been crying all this time what an ass I am.' Kakashi stood facing the Iruka his own eyes look somber. "That is never what I wanted from you Iruka-kun I want happily ever after with you. Please forgive this old fool enough to give him a second change to show you I will never again be the cause of your tears." He placed a hand on the Chuunin cheek to focus the brown eyes on him. "I love you more than myself I am a stupid man to doubt your love."

Iruka took a deep breath then glanced around to see if they were alone then gazed back at the only man he ever loved. "You have one minute to kiss…." he never finished; because Kakashi swept him up in a bone cracking embrace, passionately kissing him and whispering how much he loved him between kisses.

That night in his bed his mind still troubled as Iruka lay sleeping in his arms. 'Iruka returned to the Hidden Leaf late…. I am missing something what?'

"Why can't you sleep, your mind is keeping me awake." His lover mumbled he shifted his weight a little.

"I can get you some ice for that, I am truly sorry…"

"Stop saying that one time is enough it will heal and yes you can get me ice if you will be so kind." Iruka kiss in his cheek smiling at the man.

"Oh. Ok." Kakashi got up the looked back his lover settling in on the pillow. "Let me see your neck." Iruka huffed, but lifted the loose bandage. It obviously looks like finger marks on his neck. The alignment perfectly matched a human hand. Iruka felt it would lead to questions that he did not want to answer. The worse scenario being if the Fifth discovered the true circumstances, she may deliver her own judgment on the Copy Ninja. Iruka found it disturbing to have his lover investigated. Reporting the incident would certainly be humiliating for him but the damage to Kakashi's character he did not want to risk.

Kakashi returned with ice and a pitcher of ice tea; "I thought you could use a drink as well." He set the tray down and began applying the ice to a cloth making a compress Iruka sat up sipping the tea taking off the old bandage.

"What is troubling you? This is going to heal in a week." He said eyeing the slightly dazed look on Kakashi's face.

"Who did you see in the logging district?" It had been on his mind to ask.

"What are you talking about? I did not go to the logging district." He said flatly.

"I saw Naruto on Tuesday afternoon he said…."

"Please don't start again; I didn't get to the village with an exhausted Naruto till after midnight on Wednesday i.e. when you saw me I just got to the village. So how could Naruto tell you anything if he was with me?"

The Jonin fell silent working on the compress; his mind focused on the conversation he had with Naruto when he caught them on the street walking together. Naruto told Kakashi this morning he and Shino would hang out today. 'When I asked what again? Naruto appeared confused. That is because he never did hang with Shino. Someone impersonated the brat to get close to that Aburame kid. The question is who?'


	16. Chapter 16 To Build A Bond

_A.N.: This chapter was very long, too long so I needed to break it up into four separate chapters that help me improve the sentence structure and fix many grammatical errors. I thank you all for your comments and reading my story. Please message me if you would rather I warn before smutty parts because from here on out the smut flows often. Otherwise, I will assume everyone knows the rating is 'M' and "XGC" means Extreme Graphic Content, at least I try. waves bye bye_

**CHAPTER 16 TO BUILD A BOND **

**PILLOW FIGHT **

Shino sipped a special blend tea his uncle prepared from his former lover. His head felt better and the rice ball he had for breakfast helped his queasy stomach that returned in full force when a knock came at his bedroom door.

"Shino-sama, you have a visitor."

"Come" He lifted his glasses off the night table and put them on as Naruto entered.

Naruto looked around the large bedroom in wonder. Shape like an octagon with geometrically shaped windows set high in the ceiling providing natural light at every angle. The walls contained high bookshelves that wrapped the room; crammed neatly with dozens of books on insects, plants, spiders and nature in general. A portion of the room contained an antique styled functional desk and chair complete with lap top computer, printer and phone. The wall next to the desk contained a detailed map of Konoha Village; grafted with dividing lines where boarders of the various clans intersect. Notes on the map indicated longitude, latitude, and clan name as well as population statistics. Other walls contained smaller shadow boxes with models of various insects, miniature globes, awards, pictures and ninja memorabilia.

"Wow! Shino, this is amazing!" He twisted around in a circle staring in various directions before he face his friend sitting on a round king size bed. Shino placed a cup down on a breakfast cart containing a small fruit basket, porcelain teapot and other bowls of food Naruto could not determine, although the aroma inviting. "So are you feeling better?" He asked making his way toward the end of the bed. 'He looks a little pale and sad. I wonder what could have happen.'

"I'm getting there, not completely yet. I did not know you were here I would have invited you up. Like I told you the other day, I hadn't slept my entire mission so I was very tired." That is not the only reason Shino remained sulking alone in his room. Now once again he could not take his eyes off Naruto, only instead of just feeling a longing, he felt the pain from Naruto's remark about Sasuke. The memory made the dream all the more horrible.

Naruto pointed to the end of the bed. "Is it ok if I sit here?" Shino nodded then turned away, glancing out one of the high windows. He completely missed the puzzled look in Naruto's eyes. 'What is he talking about he told me the other day?' However, before his visitor could get clarification, Shino interjected.

"Hey, you still have chores around the village. I am no longer assigned such duties my uncle said it is beneath me he can be a bit overbearing. I will be happy to assist you then maybe we can finally get Ramen. What do you think?"

Naruto pulled his bare feet up on the bed, crossing his legs. 'He sounds happy but he doesn't really look that way not like when he challenged me to train with him.' Naruto glanced up at the high window all he could see is clear cloudless sky. 'I really want to make this a day to remember.'

"NO!" He said turning his attention back to Shino.

Shino raised his eyebrows behind the dark shades. "Why not?"

"Because you've been cooped up here for several days and I did all my assignments early, so we can have some fun not run errands for people!" Naruto jumped on his knees, waving his hands wildly while he babbled excitedly about a festival he had saved for months to afford.

"Now they are finally set-up in a village about two hours away so we can use a race there as training and the fun shall commence!" He sat back on his hunches grinning ear to ear as if he were very pleased with himself. "It's my treat, so all you need to do is get your butt in gear, and we will have a great time!"

Shino smiled in spite of his aching heart. 'He sure got hyperactive in a couple of days why the change.' "You got a lot of energy I don't, but maybe if we take it slow at first I'll feel better." He nodded at Naruto, wondering why he had not mentioned the festival the other day.

Naruto crawled up toward the top of the bed edging closer to Shino and plopped down next to him so their elbow and shoulders bumped together, all innocent smiles. 'This guy doesn't know me very well;' he thought sarcastically. 'He just needs an attitude adjustment.' Plucking up one of the fluffy pillows near the headboard, tossing it lightly in his hands as the innocent smile reverted to evil grin.

"Uzumaki, what are you are doing?"

**((Poof! Smash! Pop!))**

Lopsided glasses and disheveled bathrobe hanging off one shoulder Shino stared dazedly up from the opposite end of the bed. Naruto lounged in his spot, finishing off his tea and popping rice in his mouth. Adjusting his glasses, he sat up staring, completely shocked by what happen. 'Naruto knocked me to the other end of the bed with my own pillow then took my seat and is eating my breakfast.' His eyebrow twitched a quivery feeling tickled his navel.

"Hey this is pretty good. Are you ready to leave? Or do you want some more?" The blue eyes twinkled casting a contemptuous glare in Shino's direction. 'I got a rise out of him. Step two let me see if I can get a smile on that emotionless face.' "I know you don't think I'm going to be easy on you because you've been in bed for three days!"

"Two days."

"As far as I am concerned, it's been three."

"As far as time is concerned, it's been two."

"Perhaps I need to teach you another lesson?" Grabbing another pillow an evil grin stretched Naruto's bright face his pointy canines revealed.

Shino sat up straighter pushing up his glasses a little higher, not really understanding the game but becoming completely amused with Naruto's energy and attitude. Speaking in a low clear voice, "You will need to live a thousand years before you get to teach me Gaki." He did not smile.

"Ho! Ho!" Naruto mused laughing loudly. "That sounds just like something Kaka-sensei would say!" Unfortunately, the name of his sensei provoked the bug kid.

Shino pounced on Naruto shoving the smaller ninja down until he fell on his back among the other fluffy pillows and previously neat bedspread. Snatching the pillow away and pummeling him with it several times before the golden hair ninja got the upper hand grabbing another pillow on the bed and swung it low, as Shino's came in high. Predictably, feathers were flying by the time Naruto reverted to attack mode. "Kagebunshin-No-Jutsu!" Two clones appeared out of thin air closing on three sides with lighting speed. A fleeting smile shadowed Shino passive face, Narutos' own grin spread wider it was what he wanted as well as one more thing. That thing would need to wait. In two kicks and a punch, both clones were gone faster than he called them up on top of that...

Shino leered down at Naruto his weight pinning the limber body. His thigh flexed involuntarily against the shorter male seizing Naruto's jacket in a large hand while the other clenched the tan wrists over the golden crop. The Kikai had not stopped humming since he entered the room, and Shino ignored them. His heart fluttering with excitement and thrilled Naruto is finally underneath him. "Do you want to explain;" he said calmly, "What you are doing, destroying my pillows and knocking me around with one?" 'He looks so cute pinned down like this; I could take advantage of him if I wanted.' Shino leaned closer to the golden face enjoying Naruto's body heat while he managed his own heart rate.

Naruto twitched; 'this guy looks serious, but he smells good just like… "It's just a pillow fight," he said nervously; flexing his hips a little to get more comfortable; as his excitement grew. "I've heard about them but never actually had one, so I wanted to see what it would be like." He smiled stupidly the corner of his mouth twitching. "It got you to smile, so it was worth it. I'm sorry they broke open like that; I'll buy you some more." He blinked up at him with sorrowful puppy eyes. 'He's so close like he might kiss me again.'

'Why does he keep moving; there is no way he can get loose now. With all these feathers around him like this he looks like an Angel.' Shino froze feeling the blood rise in his face, as he gazed into Naruto's exaggerated blue eyes. He slowly eased off looking away. "A game, I never heard of it before." He slide to the edge of the bed and walked to his changing room. "I'll get dressed."

Adjusting the front of his pants, Naruto smirked and followed Shino to the changing room. The door partly open Naruto poked his head in to see a room half the size of Shino's bedroom full of clothes and ninja supplies all neatly organized in oddly shaped closet compartments each in the shape an octagon. He peered around then stepped in noticing the dark hair ninja further toward the back. Shino is standing in black boxer shorts that hung long, just above the knee and pulling on a form fitting black tank-top tee shirt. Naruto can feel the heat rise in his face, inadvertently his eyes made several sweeps down the nicely sculpted body, which appeared as though it had not finish growing. Shino's arms seemed too long for his torso and his feet, overlarge for the body they supported. In any event, he possessed an image of strength despite looking awkward his speed in Naruto's opinion impressive. Along with the nearly shoulder length wavy brown hair, which the teen currently brushed backed and secured. Naruto smirked again. 'Why did you leave so quickly?'

"Is there something you need Uzumaki? I will not take long, that pillow fight, was good for me. I feel much better; you are full of good ideas." Shino felt Naruto's excitement along with his own; so he made a quick retreat to calm himself. 'Why did he put himself so close to me; he knows how I feel about him?'

Naruto cast his eyes around trying not to stare; but his eyes had a mind of their own and quickly were back on the tall dark hair ninja with loosely worn black boxers' fitting him snuggly in the right places. "Wow Shino this place is huge it's definitely bigger than my whole apartment!" Naruto glanced around the room again not taking in anything particular before he focused on the person getting dressed.

"Well, it use to be a spare room, my uncle converted it to a changing room so I could keep my things organized. It's a bit of an obsession." He could feel the blood rushing to his face because Naruto kept staring, so he tried to change the subject. "Are you hungry? We can get Ramen before we head out." Choosing a long sleeve white shirt with his black pants, he slipped his feet in the pants, half turned away from Naruto his manhood still showing the effects of the pillow fight. 'I hope he didn't notice; this is humiliating.'

Naruto grinned knowingly, the corners of this vibrant eyes pointing up in merriment. "Well, I'm not hungry I had my breakfast earlier and half yours just now." He crouched down on a small stool, looking up at Shino with a glassy eyed expression. "You are pretty good for never having played the game before." 'Now how to get him more comfortable, I think he's shy.' "I consider this a draw when we have a rematch we can use my pillows. They're not full of feathers just nylon or something so it won't make a mess." His eyes now fixedly on Shino who just pulled the shirt over his head; the metallic chain caught Naruto's eye.

"Draw? Rematch?" Shino looked down at the blonde ninja with questioning interest. 'Why does he have that look in his eyes, I have never seen it before.'

However, Naruto jumped up moving in very close to Shino peering at the charm on the metallic chain. His nose closing in quickly as he stared so focused, he did not notice the way Shino cringed away, his face boiling with heat at the sudden intrusion to his personal space.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" his back touched the clothing compartment behind him; he could not recoil any further.

"What is that?" Naruto pointed to the two-inch square tag around his neck. "It looks familiar."

Shino's heart skipped several beats, the Kikai now silent. 'Is he remembering that day in the forest, or the shower?' He noticed Naruto's ear twitch and although he seemed transfixed on the chain; his eyes did a quarter turn left and right, before returning his full attention to the chain.

"This is my charm it reminds me of my parents." He lifted the charm on the end of the chain toward Naruto who plucked it between two fingers turning it over.

One side, in script read Aburame the other side a laser image of a man and women embracing, the women's head under the man's chin. "These are your parents?" Naruto said, his voice dropping sadly. The Elder informed him that Shino's father died during a mission. He already knew Itachi killed his mother so in a way they are both orphans.

"Yes." Shino's flush receding as he noticed the look in the blue eyes.

"You look a lot like your mom but I guess you're as big as your dad. They look nice." He lifted his gaze up to his friend and smiled.

Shino felt his own sadness, knowing Naruto may not have so much as a picture of his parents. "Thank you for saying that my dad was a very tall man. Both my parents were good people. Uncle often jokes I look more like my mom in my fathers legs." He flashed a short smile at Naruto who let the charm fall back to Shino's chest.

Naruto took at step back and eyed him solemnly; "I guess you and I have that in common, I've never knew my parents." His eyes fell back to the charm, then he smile lightly. "We could be brothers in a way, if you want since we share the loss of both our parents." Eyes gazing back at his own reflection in the dark shades.

Shino felt a familiar heat in his chest at Naruto's words. 'Brothers.' "I will think about that Uzumaki." He said slowly. "Well, I appreciate the offer perhaps we will become more than brothers." He pushed up his glasses reaching for his ninja supply pack.

The blue eyes followed him carefully; then took a seat back on the stool watching Shino intently. 'He wants to be more than brothers? I wonder how close he will let me get, and did everything I remember really happen?'

"Uzumaki."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He grinned widely slightly embarrassed by his own staring. "You ready?" Naruto replied jumping to his feet, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yes." Shino led the way back to his bedroom, Naruto a couple of steps behind where a young woman had begun cleaning the feathers and stripping the bed. "I am sorry about the mess; my friend had a good idea to get me out of bed." He smiled at the woman gesturing toward Naruto.

She raised her eyebrows behind dark shades. "You should have made him clean it!" she snapped.

"Oh I don't mind cleaning." Naruto started forward but Shino put a hand up to block his progress.

"If we cleaned after ourselves, what job would you have?" His voice dropped in a harsher tone.

She blanched, and then looked away, "Please forgive my temper." She continued with cleaning the feathers and bedding.

"Shino I…" Naruto began.

"Let's go." He started out the room now anxious to get some fresh air. "Naruto don't worry about it if I wanted you to clean, I would have told you." He glanced back at the embarrassed look on his face. "It's her job, my uncle employs many people."

"I shouldn't have left that mess, and you cleaned my apartment." He suddenly remembered. "That was really nice, but don't do stuff like that for me." His face shined with embarrassment gazing at the back of Shino's head.

"Why not?" Shino did enjoy taking care of Naruto especially washing his hair.

"Because, because…. Uhmm..." He stammered.

"Well, tell me why I should not help a friend, who certainly needed assistance?" He slowed his pace reaching the end of the wide second floor landing so they could walk side by side down the curving staircase. "I did tell you it is a tendency of mine, to have things in order. I couldn't assist you that day without putting things in a proper place."

"Well, it's embarrassing." He managed at last; falling in step with Shino. "I'm just not organized, I never have been. Well unless it is training but from what you said about my chakra control, that is a mess too. I just don't want you to think you need to pick up my stuff, whenever you come around." Naruto gazed at his friend frustrated.

'He is saying more today than a few days ago.' Shino smiled. "Is that an offer to come over?" At the bottom of the stair, they turned left toward his uncles' study to inform the Elder he would be out for a while.

"Oh I would love for you come!" Naruto beamed; he grinned prepared to lay some ground rules on the rematch.

Neither noticed the visitor sitting with the Elder.

"This is just what Shino-sama needs Kuni-te." A sneaky voice simpered.

Shino and Naruto turned their attention to the men sitting on a small sofa adjacent to an ornate fireplace, the early morning sun lighting the room through enormous decorative glass doors, which opened into the garden. Kimimaro leaned toward Kuni-te putting a hand up to block his mouth from view although his tone is loud enough so that all could hear. "The promise of sex and the boy is as good as new." He nodded knowingly shooting furtive glances at the boys. The Elder blushed purple as Naruto gagged and stuttered shaking his head in denial.

However, Shino lunged at Kimimaro with one of the nine-inch blades aiming for his heart. A crunching crash and loud buzzing; Shino stood behind a wall of gold Kikai with white bone protruding the center. The bone splintering as he pushed to drive the blade further.

"Calm yourself!" The Elder snapped. "Kimi please watch what you say; you know his temper."

"I thought I was…" Kimimaro began.

"SHUT UP!" The Elder bellowed; "Shino please put that away! NOW!" He added as the boy continued to look as though he could see through the Kikai and four-foot square of bone.

Naruto stood with his mouth hanging open, he never saw Shino move until he crashed into the miniature bone wall, his eyes bounced off the three men Shino did not look as if he would be letting Kimimaro off too easily.

"You are disgusting!" His voice trembled with controlled anger. "You have five seconds to apologize to Uzumaki!" He lowered his head, eyeing the gold Kikai over the top of his shades beginning to count. 'Kikai when I give the order attack until he is dead.'

"Shino, don't get all upset it was rude, but when you think about it, kind of funny." Naruto began to laugh no one joined him. The air began to vibrate. "Shino I have had enough fighting for a while, can we just go." He asked in a small voice.

Shino glanced sideways at Naruto; the vivid blue eyes cooled his anger. Putting the knife away, he waved a hand causing the Elders Kikai to rise to the ceiling. Disobeying the order to protect they hovered menacingly confused by both orders unable to follow the host.

Shino glared over the top of the shades at Kimimaro. "I stopped counting at the number two make a note of it. That is where I will start should you open your vulgar mouth to me again."

Kimimaro smiled warmly in the stoic face cocking his head to one side. "You've gotten tall and even more handsome than I remember." Despite is relaxed demeanor the bone wall remained in place, Kimimaro familiar with the teen's short temper. "So Naruto is the one." At that moment, the Elder stepped alongside Kimimaro as Naruto stepped in front of Shino.

"Oi Shino." He said looking up at the dark shades as he stood between the two. "He has no self control; not like most people anyway. I should know I spent two days walking back with him and Iruka-sensei. I've become accustom to that mouth." He smirked sparing one glance in Kimimaro direction. "Remember this is going to be a day of fun. No death, mutilation or extreme pain." He snickered as he saw a shadow of a smile on the thin lips.

Shino's eyes lowered behind his shades gazing at the blonde ninja. 'He's trying to prevent a fight, always the hero.' His heart rate began to rise to a normal pace, his anger defusing altogether the longer he stared at Naruto.

"Please don't talk anymore Kimi." The Elder scolded fixing his eyes on the small ninja. 'What an amazing young man.' "You guys are off enjoy yourselves and be careful." His eyes traveled slowly back on Shino who up to that point had never shown he had learned to control his Kikai as well.

The boys left, the Elder deep in thought about something that seemed curious. "Kimi, tell me what time you arrived in the Hidden Leaf; I believe Shino mentioned something the other day after turning in his report." 'Shino said he spent a few hours with the Nine-tails-kid, two and half days ago.'

"We came in very late two days ago; after midnight Wednesday. I took Naruto to his home with Iruka and you know the rest we joined you for lunch that same day. What's this about?" Kimimaro eyed him as he took his seat next to the old man.

"Hmm…." He said thoughtfully. 'How could Shino be with Naruto if he had not arrived, unless...' a dark glint lighted his bright eyes. "Kimi, I'd like you to do something for me nothing bloody just a cordial conversation with my nephew." He smiled at his former lover, with evil intent.

"You want me to have a conversation with the serial killer? I can tell it is going to be painful I did not miss the part where he took control over your Kikai. The boy wants to kill me so bad he can taste it. I just love strong men." He returned the evil grin. "Sure as long as I don't get my hands dirty what would you like from me?"

**YOU ARE MY FRIEND **

Outside the house, they set off with Shino leading the way in stiff silence. Naruto casting furtive glances at him every couple of steps. 'What did Kimimaro mean:_** Naruto is the one**_? It was funny the way I just said 'I'd love for you to come' he began to snicker.

Shino who had currently determined the best way to get through the bone and watch the lights go out in the pale green eyes, turned to see Naruto trying to suppress a laugh his face twitching in a comical manner.

"What is amusing Uzumaki." He gazed at the blonde feeling the stress lifting with every step.

Naruto laughed aloud tears in the corners of his eyes. "That was funny what he said, right after I…"

"It was not!" Shino snapped feeling the heat rise to his face.

Naruto stopped laughing gazing at the side of Shino's face burning with anger. "I mean I just…" he stammered

"It was very rude and vulgar he is an impossible man that makes disgusting remarks at every opportunity!" Shino fumed trying to look away from Naruto not wanting him to see the vibrant blush. "I swear I am going to kill that pervert…." He stopped as Naruto took hold of his arm turning him.

"Shino," he stared into the dark shades and blush with wide considerate eyes holding the crook of his arm. "You are right. Ok. Don't be so angry about it." His voice lowered, he did not understand the big deal; Kimimaro is a pervert and a conceited man, after training with the older ninja, he imagined Shino and he would have become accustomed to each other. "Wow you do have an incredible temper! I thought people were just over exaggerating about your fuse. It was a rude thing to say, but I would not want to kill him because of it. He took care of me so; I got a good opinion of him before he started hitting on Iruka-sensei. We shared some jokes, but I did tell him to knock it off after a while it does get annoying. I still would not want to kill him just for being a pervert. I guess I'm one too I use Sexy Jutsu on Ero-Sannin just to get help with my training." He smiled at his new friend, eyeing him pointedly. "You help me with my chakra control and I help you with your temper." He winked at him with a toothy grin cocking his head to one side.

Shino listened raptly as his heart rate increased from Naruto's grip on his arm. 'He is so cute, if he only knew how much I want the words of that pervert to be true.' He chucked lightly at the wink from his companion; taking a deep breath willing his anger to subside; "You have a way of bringing out the best in people; please forgive my harsh words. I do need to control my temper. Shall we continue?" He nodded toward the road that would cut through the Hidden Leaf to their destination hoping Naruto would keep his hand around his arm.

Naruto let his hand fall raising both hands behind his head as he walked alongside Shino. The mood improved as Shino nodded at people they passed in his village. Once they hit the border of Konoha, it became different. Naruto did not notice at first but the deeper they entered the village more people would scurry out of the streets before they made it to them. No one wanted to be in the way, since Naruto graduated from the academy things had changed over the last year for him. Villagers began to rely on him and even admire him more, he would usually complete his chores over and above what was required and often would make regular errands for some of the elderly if he did not have a mission. The impression he felt now reminded him too vividly of his treatment as a child, he lowered his head disheartened wishing he could shrink inside himself and become invisible.

"What's going on; what did I do now?" He peered ahead as more early morning people seemed to quicken their step at their approach.

"It's not because of you Uzumaki many citizens do not appreciate my clan. I am accustom to this it does not concern you. When we return we will take a different road and avoid the village." He glanced at his blonde companion the look on his sad face tugging at his heart. 'What a guy to care about something like this.'

Naruto sad brow furrowed suddenly disgusted by the idea people were avoiding Shino. "It's not ok your clan protects the Hidden Leaf just like all the others." He glared around again feeling his own level of anger. "Well, when we go to the Chuunin Selection Exam we will be able to show everyone what great ninja we are." He laughed loudly with an evil grin.

"What if we match up?" Shino mused looking at Naruto.

The blue eyes flashed intently he lowered his hands to his side. "Well that will be interesting think you can take me?"

Shino turned back to the road now they were entering the forest leaving the Hidden Leaf behind. "I know I can defeat you at your current level more than likely you may never be able to catch up to me. I will continue to grow as you improve." He stopped at the edge of the forest, turning to look at the smaller ninja.

Naruto face darkened, pointing a finger in the taller ninja's face exuberantly. "Ha! You can't defeat me now or in the examination once you are done supervising my training, I won't loose to anyone."

'This is the reaction I thought I would get the other day it's like he is a totally different person.' "Well, you never need to worry about if I can defeat you or not; because if I had to face you in that examination I would give up." He smiled at Naruto's speechless stunned face. "You are correct once I finish training with you no one will be able to defeat you not even me if I were to accept the challenge."

"Shino you can't do that!" He argued, wide eyes looking shocked.

"I will never harm you in any way Uzumaki." He turned toward the tree line. "I will challenge you; if I beat you to the festival you will full fill one request."

'It is real, he said that before, _**I will never harm…**_. It wasn't just a dream.' The large blue eyes turned up at the corners as he smiled leaning in toward Shino. "Oh what's the request?"

Shino shifted his heartbeat faster. "If I win I will tell you if you win you can do the same, do we have an agreement?"

"Sure let's make it on two requests!" Naruto beamed holding up two fingers. "Only don't try to back out once you discover the task I put you up too." He snickered evilly.

"I am a man of my word; two it is." Vaguely wondering what Naruto had in mind. He wanted to fill a request his new friend made a while ago. Winning was all he could think of. "I can give you a head start, my speed is impressive."

"Ha, Ha I don't need it let's go!" They both leaped into the dense forest.


	17. Chapter 17 People To Be Used

_My sincerest appology for the slow updates, I'll put up another chapter in about an hour. Thanks to all those who subscribe and view. soft kisses_

**CHAPTER 17 PEOPLE TO BE USED**

_**Elsewhere in the Leaf **_

In the darkened room, the red eyes look down at the dark hair. "Watch your teeth!" he snapped, tugging on the hair; receiving a moan and then a correction in service. "That's better, you are really good." He smirked down at the mouth engulfing his penis.

"Uhm." He moaned; followed by slurping noises as he gripped Sasuke's hips and pushed his mouth to the base plunging the cock deep into his throat, holding it there.

Sasuke held the back of the head lightly in place resisting the urge to push it harder against him. The sensation feels mind numbing. 'This guy better not get tired yet, I'm not half done with him.' The plunging hold his favorite would make him climax faster. The longer he chocked him the more he enjoyed it grinning while he heard the gag reflex kicking in.

The cock erupts from the wide mouth gasping for breath, as the hand behind the head held it from moving back too far. He pushes his cock back to the gasping mouth his hand pressing the head back down. "Oh I really like when you do that." He mused, a comical glint in his eyes. 'I wonder if his ass is as tight as the idiot.' "Wait." He pulls out, stoking his own cock, enjoying the feel of the saliva coating it; 'this is convenient." He smirks.

"What is it?" he looked up at him slightly out of breath, longing for the Uchiha's secret juices his hand stroking his own erection.

"I would like to try something a little different." Sasuke grins at him, his red eyes focus on the males' enlarged member.

The eyes narrow slightly; then look away as if they could not bare the sight of him. "What would you have me do?" He wants the Uchiha anyway he could get him usually the service would not be reciprocated although he did feel the pain of the selfishness; still he desires any part he could have from the dark prince.

"Look at me." He whisperes his voice sultry; he enjoys the coldness in the bright eyes. He gestures for the other to join him on the bed. "Come here."

Rising from his knees between Sasuke's legs and standing completely naked the way Sasuke requires whenever they had an encounter. Although, fulfilling Sasuke's need would be all they would accomplish. Sasuke eyed every inch of the hard body. 'Perfect, very strong he may even be able to kill me if he wanted I like the danger.' An evil grin stretched his lips.

The male blanched; "What do you want of me!" He said firmly always submissive, he also enjoyed being dominated if he were rude enough the Uchiha might punish him he knew he would enjoy the pain.

Sasukes' expression darkens he hates when the hole rushes him although he suspects the pathetic bastard enjoys the pain. "Get on the bed."

He climbs on the bed, laying back, and waiting for further instructions. "Turn over on your knees." Sasuke said casually; as expected, the person stares at him in disbelief.

"Who said we would do that?"

"I said, turn over."

"How do I know, you know what you are doing; you could cause me serious pain."

"I think you will like it." He mused, now smiling at the young man.

The air vibrates as the two wills clash; "I said turn over or …."

"Or what?" he says defiantly.

Sasuke pounced; delivering six rapid punches to the body and flipping him over; wrenching an arm up between his shoulder blades so far to the point of breaking the arm. Then the raven forced one knee between the males' legs pushing them apart, causing his soon to be uke to squirm beneath him, groaning in pain. Sasuke smirked at the fake attempt to resist.

"Just be still, and I'll do something really nice for you too." He hissed in the ear; the response was total submission. He grinned, pulling the arm higher between the shoulder blades for good measure, receiving a grunt of pain.

"Good boy, that's for not listening the first time. Do what you are told, so we both can have some fun;" his voice commanding and firm. The dark head nodded, his body trembling from the pain in his arm and excitement.

Sasuke slowly releases the arm as he raised himself up on his knees behind the Uke. "Now assume the position; it will make it easier to get inside you." Sasuke strokes his own cock while his submissive partner gets on knees. He then grabs a butt cheek and squeezes it roughly hearing a suppress grunt, escape the full lips. He smirked, reaching a hand around to stroke the other cock something he never did. The male gasped, and moans his cock already fully erect from their pillow fight, leaks wetly in Sasuke's grasp.

"You like this?" He asked sarcastically gripping the cock firmly.

"Yes."

"You want me to put my cock in your ass?" he lowered his voice the amused tone in full swing.

"Do what you want." The contemptuous voice spat.

Grinning again, he angles his cock near the entrance one hand still stroking the Uke's cock. He let a thick glob of spit drop directly on the tight looking hole; then rubs his thumb against it, not at all surprised to see it pucker at him. "Oh your ass wants me even if you don't want to admit it." He smirks again increasing the strokes and slipping his thumb in the pouting hole. The ass pushes back his partner moans, Sasuke grins. "I know; are you going to beg for more?"

"…."

He pulls his thumb out, and spit on the hole again; his own cock now begging to climb inside; he wanted the bastard to beg too.

"Afraid now that you've come this far?" the Uke said mockingly.

Sasuke stares at the profile, noticing a smirk on the side of the face; he did not like it; 'who is in control anyway?' "I bet you aren't half as good as the ass I got in the Hot Spring Village." He simpered, keeping his eye on the porcelain profile.

"Well, the boys there are so free with these things; they will take anyone even you." He smirked.

'Full of himself.' He squeezes the cock in his grip increasing the strokes. The hard erection did not seem as though it would go anywhere any time soon. "No, this was a rare piece of ass; nice too; might take it again; since you don't appreciate my cock too much." The person reacts, his face flushing deeply as he turns toward the pillows in front of him.

His voice still full of contempt he says mockingly "Why don't you try my ass and see if it is as good as the others; I don't think you will be disappointed."

"Oh are you asking or telling?" Sasuke smirks he wants to get inside that puckering ass and he did not plan to be gentle.

The corner of the face he could see darkened the cock twitching in his grip; 'he really likes this.'

"Never mind;" Sasuke said releasing the cock and easing back. "This is just a game anyway and I'm bored."

"Wait!" The face full of a mixture of rage and desire looked back at him; "Please put your cock in my ass; please. I want you." The eyes full of malice, relaying a message if you do not I might kill you.

Sasuke grins; "See you should have obeyed the first time; we could be enjoying ourselves." He winks at the eyes as they turned back to the pillows the body bracing for his assault.

Lining his cock up with the opening, he spit on the hole again then on his cock which leaked pre cum do to his excitement to be inside. He smacks one ass cheek firmly, the person did not budge; grinning widely, he reaches his hand around and grabs the cock in front stroking it as he presses on the tight entrance. The sensation instantly drew him back to Naruto in the shower gasping slightly as he pumps the cock of the Uke and pushing his cock deep in not hesitating at the tight sensation or the whimper for him to slow down. Sasuke was in the shower again with the blonde drive him crazy with the noises he made as he begged for him to stop.

"Oh, OH!" he moans, falling into a familiar rhythm pumping on the ass in front of him dazed as he could only see Naruto's golden hair and tan skin in front. Sasuke hardly notice his current partner is pushing back against him enjoying the deep thrust. "Oh so tight!" He breathed coherent words becoming an effort. "I'm going to come!"

"Pull out!" his partner shouted.

He complied. Gripping the head of his own cock and pumping it as the person turned over stroking his own cock. One look at that swollen cock in front of him and he explodes his milky seed all over the person's abs and chest. Instead of falling into a climatic haze, he rubs his still throbbing cock over the Uke's his eyes out of focus. The person twitches but does not climax; "How long!" he snaps.

"One minute." Sasuke says distractedly continuing his self manipulation. "Yeah now!"

On cue, he climaxes all over Sasuke throbbing length and the Uchiha has a second orgasm, mixing the two fluids together. Sasuke growls then falls on the bed next to his partner trying not to touch him.

"That was fun." The Uke panted. "I'll be going." He gets up gathering his Kimono from the floor.

Sasuke watches him with a mixture of frustration and amusement. 'How does he jump up so quickly after all that? Why can't he stay still for a few minutes; at least give me a chance to throw him out.'

"What's your rush?" Sasuke ask offhandedly; putting his forearm over his eyes; peering subtly beneath it at the man.

Tying the robe he turns looking at the Uchiha; 'always a game; soon as one ends he starts another; I must play along.' "Do you need more of me?"

He waves his hand gesturing for him to come "Don't you want to stay a little while just relax?" He receives a stoic look in return. Sasuke put his arm down and sat up; "I thought you might want to just lie here a little while; enjoy the moment. You are really good; I'll need to try my friend again to see whose better." He turned away from him lifting a glass of water on the night table to drink deeply. He could feel the bed shift as his partner eased next to him.

Putting the cup down; he turned to look at the man; lying on his back looking up at the high ceiling an angry gleam in the pale eyes. "You have no will of your own; why do you let me do this to you; if you do not enjoy it?" Sasuke crooned in the man's ear.

"That is where you are wrong; I enjoy this immensely; I have feelings for you as you know. What do you require?" he never looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirks; "You appear angry and resentful, I don't feel your feelings;" a maniacal glint in his red eyes.

He peers at the Uchiha with a sobering realization. 'He wants to break you and you will enjoy it if he does. He likes your strength as long as you do not wield it against him. If you were a weaker man, he would not acknowledge you at all. So you can never achieve the ecstasy of having him accomplish his goal because he will throw you away immediately afterwards.' "Do you need to hear me say soft words? I will not feel them; I cannot help you in that manner. What you seek is beyond me." He glares into the Sharingan eyes wondering when he would master it; and truly torment him.

"Oh you know just what buttons to push." Ssauke snickers eyeing the cold glare. "Kiss me like you care. Or try to kiss me like my other Uke friend."

Whenever he mentioned the other man, a hot blade cut through him pushing him to prove himself. 'I am not worth the love I seek from the man; and I know he will never return my feelings. Why do I linger?' He lifted himself on his elbow placing a hand on the Uchiha's face as he moved forward intending to put all of his heart in the intimate gesture of a kiss.

"Stop. Get out! I am tired. We can discuss the problem you have with your cousin later; I'll think about killing the mutt." Sasuke flop back on his pillows turning away from the one next to him.

He gazed at him with increased disappointment twisting his face. 'Another game.' "Tell me who this friend is, I want a name." he did not move from the bed.

The red eye rolled sideways to look at him. "You don't need to know that. Why should I tell you anyway?" His lips curl in an arrogant smirk again.

"Because I asked, and I want to know who else has caught your interest.

Sasuke sat up on the bed eyeing him full of mirth; "He doesn't know about you; so I will not tell you about him. In other words fuck off; now get out!" he walks in the bath, a few seconds later the shower comes on.

His companion left anger stewing inside him as he ducks back to his own village. 'Uchiha Sasuke underestimates me too often I will discover who this person is and kill them!' He stopped short as he noticed two people near a large tree by the entrance to his clan.

"Kiba, you shouldn't be here!" Hinata said in a hushed voice.

"I have missed you." He soothes, kissing sounds follow.

"Please go. My father has already…"

"He said I may kill you if you come here this late again!" Neji Shouts Byakugan displayed.


	18. Chapter 18 Let Me Repeat the Question?

**CHAPTER 18 LET ME REPEAT THE QUESTION? **

Naruto gasped face down on the ground in front of the Festival Village; having put everything, he had into winning. He sat up scratching his head; looking around at the many people going in and coming out. "I wonder what's taking him so long. He should be here by now."

"Here Uzumaki have something to drink." Shino offers him a large beverage in a colorful festival cup.

Naruto jump to his feet pointing a finger at Shino his mouth hanging open but no words would come out.

"I win." He said pushing up his glasses. "Please take this you look like you need it." Shino said offering him the drink again.

"How did you beat me?" Naruto storms in disbelief.

Shino adjust his stance still staring bemusedly at the aggravated blue eyes. 'He is completely different, than a few days ago; it is wonderful.' "I told you Uzumaki, my speed is impressive." Shino grins as Naruto stomps his feet in frustration. Better still because at that moment Naruto notices Shino's grin.

"Ha! You are full of smiles today!" he pasted on his own toothy grin the canines pointing out.

Blushing Shino could not take the smile off his face while Naruto draws more and more attention, smirking at his own success.

"I must be really amazing to make the Ice King Melt!" he laughs aloud not realizing that passersby got the wrong impression.

"Did you hear that kid he just said he made some GUY melt in his hands!" followed by more echoes and laughter.

Shino's smile fades eyeing Naruto darkly completely humiliated, not a familiar emotion for the bug lord. As would be expected Naruto ended up wearing the drink on the outside of his clothes.

Shaking himself violently he glares at Shino his mouth hanging open again. "What did you do that for?"

"You are mocking me." He said calmly still not happy with the attention Naruto has drawn.

Stomping in place, grabbing his hair; which now had blue color in it from the drink; he growled. "I just thought it was cool that we just got here and you are enjoying yourself! Now look at me! I got blue hair!" he growls looking around for somewhere to dip his head.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Shino chuckles that made Naruto fume he hisses through clench teeth, "What's so funny Aburame!"

"Your hair matches your eyes." He chuckles again eyeing the blue hair and eyes fondly.

Naruto opens his mouth to shout but then he starts to laugh as well. Considering some of the remarks about making a person melt; and blue hair and eyes cannot be all bad. Then fixing a serious look on his face he said in a calm voice; "We really need to work on your temper, let's start today while we check out the sites."

Shino nods and turns with Naruto to enter the festival. The first place the bug user led his golden hair friend is to a water pump to rinse some of the drink out of his hair unsuccessfully. "I'm sorry I lost it and did that to you."

Drying his hair by squeezing and shaking it, Naruto grins. "Don't worry about it once I get home I can wash it I'm sure it will come out." He shook the golden crop again sending droplets all over Shino.

"Since it is my fault I will help you get it out if you like." He shifts nervously, trying to turn his face away.

Naruto stop shaking; a kind smile stretching his face; "I would like that." He blushes slightly; "I guess I'll get another drink; this one going inside." He laughs.

The look in his eyes when he accepted the offer for help did not go unnoticed; as Naruto ran over to get another drink he felt his spirit lift considerably. 'That was not his normal tone; he truly wants me to get close.' His eyes follow Naruto bouncing at the back of the line as he edges forward people push in front of him almost as if he was invisible. Shino walks over.

"One large;" he said. Elbowing to the front and glaring so hard at the merchant, they comply with out hesitation. "Here you are Uzumaki" offering him the drink. 'He looks so happy; I am very happy to be here with him.' "Don't get too accustomed to me doing things like that; you don't need me to push my way to the front for you." He smirks at the flush in Naruto's cheeks.

"I don't." he snaps balling his fist. "Ok let's get some games out of the way, since we have a tie so far with the pillow fight!" Naruto states loudly.

"There is no tie." Shino turns to face him fully.

"Yes there is, this morning was a draw!"

Shino laughed inwardly at Naruto's animation; 'where was this Tuesday.' "I won this morning and I won the race. That makes Shino two Naruto zero." He grins as Naruto jumps up and down.

Something caught Naruto's eye and he stop his temper tantrum. His bright eyes fixed above gazing at a hot air balloon rising over the tops of every one. "Wow, look at that! Do you want to get in one?"

Shino gazes up at the balloons; 'that will be very cozy.' "Sure." They set off for the area; Naruto still transfixed on them. "Well we could try some of these games here and then ride later, that way you will have a chance to catch up to me; since you are so far behind." Shino said thoughtfully eyeing Naruto out the corner of his eye; smirking.

Face darkening by the second as Shino continues to smirk. Naruto explodes. "Alright! It's on!"

One rule they promise no ninja techniques; well most of the games has signs not allowing the use of the talent anyway. By the time, they arrive later that early evening at the hot air balloons, Shino feeling very pleased with him self and Naruto, being Naruto.

"Let's see" Shino said considering the totals; "Shino twenty Naruto ten; I still lead; we will need to head back after this so I do not see how you are going to catch up. My lead is too great."

Naruto's face set in a firm grimace; glares in his direction; 'this guy is funny, he is enjoying himself and I am great! Eros-Sannin said jokes and guts; I got a lot of both.' "Just keep on smirking and you'll see." He said derisively.

They line up for the hot air balloon; since each balloon can accommodate eight people, the line moves quickly. Shino shifts several times, as they got closer to the front noticing the blue color gone from Naruto hair. 'He may not need help after all.' He thought sadly. Once they were near the front, Shino walks over to the merchant loading customers with Naruto's gaze fixed on him.

Several minutes later, Shino gestures for Naruto come over. "What is it?" Naruto's big blue eyes full, of confusion.

The merchant just gazes at them both then directs them to an empty balloon all to themselves. "Thank you." Shino pulls the gas line forcing heat into the balloon as the merchant removes the sand bags that held it in place. The balloon soars high with each burst of gas climbing over the countryside.

"Wow! Look Shino!" Naruto points to the vast forest and in the distance, the lakes and rivers that only a bird's eye view could give.

"That stuff is out of your hair, it looks like it came out in one of the water games." Shino lounges on the opposite side of the balloon; the only site he desires to see is Naruto alone."

Naruto pulls off his forehead protector shoving his fingers in his hair; "I guess you're right." He glances at the dark shades; his voice less animated. "How did you manage to get a private balloon?" Naruto turns away looking down at the world; 'I really want him to wash my hair.'

Shino continues to lounge as Naruto turns his sad eyes away. His heart rate elevates joining Naruto on the other side of the basket, staring at the young ninja's profile. "May I still wash your hair?"

Naruto glances at Shino quickly then back over the landscape. "Thank you, I would like that." His face blushes deeply, Shino turns look over the valley as well. "It is beautiful." Naruto said softly after several silent moments.

"Naruto can I ask you a question, well two questions?" he smiles but did not look at Naruto directly he did not think his nerves could take it.

"Two questions? Ok. What?"

Unable to resist he looks at Naruto; 'he looks puzzled by the statement. I hope I'm reading him correctly.' "The other day I asked you about the person you admire the most; I just want to clarify something. Do you desire a bond with them as well?" he snaps inwardly at the Kikai; they stop humming.

He did not recall that question; his eyes roll thoughtfully around gazing at the clouds then back down to the trees below. "What's a bond?" He glances in Shino's face, unable to keep his eyes on him too long; "Uhm, I don't remember you asking me about the person I admire the most, I do forget a lot of stuff; I'm sorry."

Shino turned around so his back press against the side of the balloon; he did not want to miss any of Naruto reactions to his question; he began to wonder if he had kept his eyes on him the other day he may have understood more. "Well, I will be happy to repeat the question, but I will start with telling you what a bond means to me." He fell silent until Naruto large blue eyes met his; he slid down to the bottom of the basket and Naruto following; only Naruto lays flat on his back staring dreamily at the sky.

"A bond;" Shino begins folding one knee up to his chest. "Is a connection you make to your most import person; eventually you may marry a person you have made a bond with, but that doesn't always happen." He can feel the heat rising in his face as Naruto turns slightly droopy eyes on him; he forces himself not to look away despite the flush. "The other day I ask you who do you admire the most above all others?" He could not bring himself to repeat Naruto's answer.

"Oh," Naruto gazes thoughtfully on Shino his mind drifting back to their last meeting before he went to the hot spring. "I don't remember, but I can tell you about the person I admire the most." His voice trails off in turning back to the vast sky. Shino waits patiently, not taking his eyes off the way Naruto considers the question.

"I have always admired the 4th Hokage and the 3rd that old man; we had some happy times." He thought fondly about his sexy-jutsu and the Third fainted. "Kaka-sensei he is a really cool guy, I am learning so much from him about teamwork. If it were not for Tsunade-sama, I would not have pushed myself to learn Rasengan. That Eros-Sannin, he is the biggest pervert in the world but he is teaching me some good stuff and I like him; he said I remind him of himself when he was my age. There are so many people I admire; but above everyone;" his vibrant eyes shined more.

Shino held his breath, Naruto response completely different from two days ago; in the back of his mind, it began to annoy him these drastic differences.

Turning on his stomach, he grinned at Shino widely. "Above everyone I must say Iruka-sensei!" He sat up on his butt, next to Shino's extended leg. "Iruka-sensei was the first person to acknowledge me, he always gave me a hard time in school, but it was because he cares. I know he does a lot at the academy now and he still gets on plenty of kids; but I think he and I have a special bond." He gazed up at the clouds again.

He must have misunderstood before he could ask for clarification Naruto filled in the gap.

"I see him like a father, even though we are not that far apart in age. I image sometimes he is much older; and in some ways he acts like an old man. Oh well, it is nice to ask that question. Is there someone you admire the most?" Naruto continued to grin as the balloon touched down in the field.

Causing both to jump, neither had realized the balloon loosing altitude. "Well, we should start back." Shino said eyeing his companion. 'His answer completely different, well thought as if seriously considered. The other day was…'

"Shino, can I ask you a question?"

"That would be two questions." He said smirking.

Scratching his head, not getting the reply he decides to ask anyway as they made their way back on the road just outside the festival. "Kimimaro said you mentioned a list to him, that his name would stay on your list; can you tell me about that?"

Looking at Naruto, he wonders what else the pervert told him. 'He is asking questions, he only auto replied the other day.' He leaned in closer towards Naruto, who blushes.

"What's wrong Shino? Oh, how about we race to the special place I know. It is so cool and I think I am the only one who knows about it. I will answer the rest of your questions and you can make your request and give me some answers about Kimimaro." Naruto grins as if all is settled.

"Special place?"

"It so cool, there is a water fall and a lake; it is secluded too." Shino noted a sneaky glint in his eyes.

"Really" 'Something is not right, he is describing the place we went two days ago. "I think that is a good idea, but I don't want to race, my speed is not fair; how about you just keep up with me and I will give you one of my requests."

"That's something, I wont loose!"

"You mean you will keep up!"

Naruto growls stomping toward the dark shades "Well let's go then!" he snapped.

With a leap, both ninja jumped into the trees with agility Shino in the lead, knowing where the falls lake is located. "You are really good, but now I'm going to push you; so be careful."

"I am great!" Naruto beamed, howling as he pushed his legs muscles harder to keep pace with the burst of Shino's speed. "YEAH!"

In just over an hour, they broke thru the tree line at the falls lake. Shino landed standing up straight his mind rushing back the last time he had been there. Naruto landed directly behind him, gasping for breath however very excited.

"YEAH! I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Running toward the lake edge and looking across at the falls. "Shino! Look that's where the falls mix with a hot spring so the water is a really nice temperature!" Naruto exclaimed pointing exuberantly toward the falling water ledge.

Shino shifted his gaze on the blonde now thoroughly confused ready to ask some direct questions about the strange behavior. He crouched down his mind working over the last few days as he eyed Naruto, bouncing around very animated the way he presumed he would act. He sat down on the grass near a weeping willow tree. Naruto turned to glance back at him then trotted over; falling back flat on his back his legs pointing toward Shino on the ground.

"Oh I love this place." He mused; his eyes closed. Sitting up briefly, he pulled his jacket over his head not bothering to unzip it, tossing it to the side as if he could careless where it landed. He flopped back again throwing his hands behind his head; "I use to train here awhile ago." Naruto closed his eyes trying to remember why he stopped coming here. His mesh muscle shirt clinging to his taunt physique riding up a few inches to showed his abs.

Shino's, questions vanished as he took notice of Naruto; 'he is so sexy, but what is that on his abdomen.' Shino reaches forward noticing the dark twirl around Naruto's navel just visible under the few inches of raised shirt. He plucks up the end of the shirt lifting it towards Naruto's chest, eyeing the circular pattern with interest.

Naruto flinches lifting his head slightly "What are you doing?" the draft feels good on his sweaty skin.

"What is this?" Shino remarks as the fingers of his free hand touches the symbol lightly, tracing its twirl path from the center outward. He blushes at Naruto's reaction.

"Oh, aw!" Naruto pushes his hips forward; his body shuddering; swiftly closing a hand over top Shino's to stop his progress. "Hey don't do that!" A nervous grin twitches his shining face. "What are you doing!" the hand he clasp still held in place, not removed.

Shino feels his heart is in danger of breaking out of his chest; he stares in the blue eyes fascinated. 'This touch excites him? Naruto enjoys the way it feels?' "What is this on your abdomen?" He twitches his fingers lightly, this time focusing on Naruto's face. Naruto begins sitting up, however as the fingers move, his eyes roll up in his head, his groin growing with excitement.

"Aw! oh, nu… No!" he gasp. Lifting Shino's hand from the seal, as it fades he looks down to see only his navel. "What, how? What are you talking about?" his body still trembling with the excitement.

Pulling his eyes away from Naruto's face, Shino glances back at the bronze tone navel to see the mark gone. Naruto still held his hand away. "There was a mark on your abdomen, it's vanished now." Shino says leaning closer to Naruto feeling the elevated body heat. 'He likes that, in my dream…'

"I don't see anything! That makes me feel weird, don't do that!" he said nervously releasing Shino's hand. 'That felt so good, how did he know I like to be touch there? It will be dangerous if he does that again I might not be able to control myself.' Pulling his shirt down he looks up to see Shino leaning in close. "What?" A blush deepens the flush in his cheeks.

"I am sorry I did not mean to upset you." His face several shade darker, but he did not turn away from Naruto's bright eyes. "I could wash your hair now if you like; I have everything we need." Shino's voice is deep whisper; his olive tone skin darkens while he speaks all his attention towards Naruto.

Naruto smiles then grins. "I'm not upset, I don't know what you saw on my belly; but touching me like that can make all sort of things happen." He lay back on the ground gazing up at the sky; "Shino can you tell me who you admire the most."

Shino stares at him for several minutes thinking how he should word his response. 'If I hesitate while he is making it plain I will loose my chance to create a bond.' "The person I admire the most is you Uzumaki." His mind already convinced something has gone wrong, did not bother to question why he needs to tell Naruto again.

The large blue eyes gaze at him slightly out of focus and if he were lost in his own thoughts his hand absently stroking the outside of his shirt, over his navel. "Why me?" Naruto whispers.

"You are a hero." He moves forward stretching out on the ground next to Naruto on his stomach, which serves the purpose of hiding his own arousal. "My earliest memory of you is when you stopped some kids from picking on me. You said 'A hero always comes just in the nick of time.' It changed me to have someone stand up for me. I learned that same day something valuable; that I see you hold to in everything you do. I honor your way of the ninja; because it's my way as well." He push up his glasses as Naruto fixed his beautiful eyes on him, looking less dreamy but dazed by Shino's words.

"Oh I don't remember helping you, I'm sorry." His mind on the forest and the sound of the voice that spoke to him; 'it was really him, saying words like that to me.' His eyes sparked lightly.

"My way is your way such as: Never leave a comrade behind; never turn you back on a friend; and always help those in need even if they are an enemy. It's silly but, back then I ran like a mouse; when you got knocked down; my father told me later that the reason I was not caught by the bully is because You Uzumaki stop them." He reaches over touching Naruto's shoulder; "I never got a chance to thank you for being a hero; this is why I admire you above all others."

"Really," he stares at his own reflection in the dark lenses, he never really thought of himself as a hero just a person who would try to protect everyone especially his important people. "Thanks for saying that." 'So he acknowledges me too, that's cool.' He gazed back up at the clouds, the sky beginning to darken; wondering how to make a relationship with a man. "Why were you so upset by what Kimimaro said to you during your training?"

Laying on his back gazing up at the sky, enjoying the calm feeling of peace washing over him; he smiled 'this is what I hoped for, Naruto is feeling the same way about me.' "He is a vulgar man; I have a bad temper; since…" he pauses, not wanting to mention Sasuke. "I have always had a bad temper; he just went too far with his disgusting remarks, and I wanted to get back to Konoha."

Naruto turns his gaze back to Shino's profile; he could just make out the upward slant of his eye just pass the stem of the dark shades. 'I feel so happy; I want to see his eyes;' "Shino."

Turning to face him; "Yes Uzumaki"

"Can I see your eyes?"

'Should I ask if this is his request, it is an intimate thing?' Sitting up on one elbow, Shino stares at Naruto. "Why don't we start your hair and I'll tell you about these eyes." He smiles as Naruto face brightens.

"I hope you don't ware that tee shirt…." Naruto began then flushed deeply as Shino began to chuckle.

"Do you remember that?" he grins. "You were really dopy that day; half of what you said made no sense; if it were audible. I did not think you would remember any of it; do you know what happen?"

Standing and offering a hand to Naruto who accepts the assistance standing next to him with a sly grin.

"I remember your tee shirt in the shower, while you wash my hair; that was great." He grins crookedly as his blush deepens at other things he did not want to repeat. "Oh that stuff smells so good, where did you get it?" he pulls his shirt over his head as he made his way around the lake; leading to a path that linked a smaller pool of warm water.

Shino watches Naruto strip, stunned at his carefree attitude with his body; following his lead, he quickly pulls off his clothing while picking up the things Naruto cast away in any direction. By the time, they arrive at the small pool Naruto completely naked Shino holding all their things and only in his briefs.

"I make my own soaps." Shino remarks distractedly his eyes plastered on Naruto's naked figure.

Naruto steps in the hot spring with a sigh of relief looking around for a moment then turning to see the stunned look on Shino's face. "What's wrong?" 'I guess he likes what he sees he is speechless.'

Shino turns away, placing their belongings on a large tree limb; removing the soap from his ninja pouch. 'It won't go down; he is staring, what should I do?'

"You can sit here;" Naruto gestures to a mossy ledge that appears shallow but had a few levels of rocks convenient for their needs. "I'll sit in front of you." Naruto moves over and sat on the lower wall gazing up at Shino.

Feeling the heat rise in his chest with the humming sound of the Kikai he pulls down his brief placing them with the other clothing. Trying to ignore the huge grin he sees spread across Naruto's face at his erection. "Naruto do not mock me; my temper will not tolerate it." He says darkly.

"It's alright just come on; my hair sure is dirty." He smirks and turns away. 'Lucky, I'm not the only one with a boner.'

Shino eases into the hot spring behind Naruto's back, sitting in the nicely warm water; soft spirals of steam rising around them the sounds of the night beginning to peek. "We do not have a lot of time it will be dark soon." He added soap to the blonde locks and began to massage them into lather; pausing only to add some water and soap to his own hair. Then returned to scratching the beautiful head between his legs; Naruto lounging with his elbows on Shino's thighs, pretending not to notice the way his cock kept poking his back between the shoulder blades.

"Oh this feels nice;" he said dreamily. "You are a good friend." He grins wondering how good a friend he will become. 'He's shy so I need to be patient, but that boner says it all.' He snickers.

"What is amusing Uzumaki." Thoroughly excited he could do this for him again; Shino pushes his erection under the water and moves closer to Naruto to keep it from bobbing back up.

"It's alright you fixed it;" he snickers again. The hands in his hair pause. "I am not mocking you, it was just an observation. I have that problem all the time." The hands began to move, in small circles; Naruto enjoying it immensely. "Can you tell me who you desire a bond with? Will you show me your eyes? He moans as the fingers work deeper into his scalp.

Pushing him under water with a large hand, and then watching him pop back up wiping his eyes; Shino felt a tug at a sensitive area on his body; "what is your request?" 'Here we are asking questions instead of answering them. "I will tell you about these eyes first" pushing his erection down as Naruto took his place to begin the process again; slowly working the soap into a thick lather.

"It is considered intimate to look directly into someone's eyes in my Clan; usually something you would reserve for a close family member or a person with whom you share a bond."

"Really, there just eyes, as a ninja you always look into a person's eyes to predict their next move." Naruto stated not understanding the significance.

"Well there may come a time when the use of eyes is not a benefit but a handicap." He states flatly thinking of Itachi; "Well that is why my Clan keep dark shades to hide their eyes from view as we speak to people or gaze." He rubs his hand down the back of Naruto's neck massaging the tight muscles; working his way toward the shoulders; Naruto leans back against him, a soft moan escaping his throat. Shino shudders.

"I can tell you that to gaze in our eyes would be similar to a woman saying you may touch her breast." Shino works his finger into the larger muscles on Naruto's shoulders and then retraces his path back up his neck to the foamy crop.

Naruto chuckles the image of a women walking up and saying 'Hi you may touch my boob.' "That would be something." He snickers aloud.

"Uzumaki, I believe you are a true pervert;" Shino joins Naruto in soft laughter. "Let me add, it is not a requirement within the Clan; but it is a custom that most follow; by no means is it necessary." Dropping his voice, he leans forward whispering in Naruto's ear; wrapping his arms around his neck, allowing his fingers to brush over Naruto chest and nipples. "Do you truly want to see my eyes? I would be happy to show them to you." His voice trembles with suppress excitement, brushing his lips over the Naruto's ear. He did not want to wait any longer.

Now Naruto shudders, the velvety voice melting him. As Shino's hands brushed over his nipples, Naruto can feel his body responding. Instantly remembers those fingers circling his navel. 'He doesn't seem shy at all now.' "Yes, I would like to see, if you tell me your request." He half turns to see his friend no longer blushing; looking serious; his face unreadable.

"Ok," Shino pushes Naruto firmly under the water as he eases himself in fully going under as well. They both stare at each other shortly under the water than push up to the surface. Wiping their hair back, taking in deep breaths "I wonder if you will tell me yours as well." Shino lifts himself to a lower ledge while Naruto edges in next to him their legs touching.

"Oh, sure I was going to ask if you would wash my hair." A short nervous smile stretches his face as his heart continues to beat wildly.

"Well I offered before you had a request so it doesn't count." Stretching his leg a little so it continued to brush Naruto's his heart racing he swallows a lump in his throat. 'I have come this far; there is no going back now.' "I want you to allow me to kiss you." Shino stares at the wide blue eyes, his Kikai hum so high barely audible.

Naruto blinks; then blushes as he smiles. 'Lucky, he is really good, that was my second choice; I guess I'll try for that other thing.' "Oh Shino-kun, I didn't know you care." He says jokingly trying to calm his nervousness.

"I care very much Uzumaki." In contrast, Shino's voice is calm and controlled. He lifts his hand to remove the dark shades; his eyes closed as he places the shades on the grassy side of the spring. He lifts a hand to Naruto's cheek whispering, "You have no idea how much I care." Shino opens his eyes slowly easing closer to Naruto's face.

The gentle caress on his face awakens something in Naruto's memory. "You want a bond with me?" the slow nod confirms it. 'Those eyes are amazing, so beautiful. I've never seen any like them before and they are full of …...' He feels speechless as the eyes close in on him.

"Who do you desire a bond with Uzumaki?" He place soft kisses on Naruto's cheek and brow as the hand on his face strokes his hair behind the ear. "I have never desired another; I never will." He gaze deeply into the bright blue eyes; the corners of his own eyes rising up higher as he smiles at the young ninja. 'Naruto did not pull away, I can hear his heart beating just as strong he wants this bond.'

His mind racing ahead trying to keep up with what is happening; his friend sitting next to him stroking his skin, looking at him with the most startling eyes he has ever seen. "Will you kiss me?" he gaze at the slanting eyes as sparks of desire fill them; the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Your eyes are beautiful; they do look like your mothers. The color is incredible, they are full of…" he pauses as thin lips meet his.

"Full of." Shino whispers, his body quivering as his lips meet the one he desires again. "Love for you Naruto." The lips press deeper, a deep moan rumbling in his chest. Pulling back to gaze at the glassy eyed expression on Naruto's flush face.

"Me?" He repeats. 'What's happening; my heart will not slow; I want him to kiss me and not let go.' "Kiss me again."

"My pleasure." Moving forward Shino plants tender kisses on the full mouth; this time Naruto meet the kiss hesitantly quickly pecking with quick moist kisses; however each dip onto the others mouth lasting several seconds longer than the one before. He sighs deeply his heart rate growing by the second. 'He is teasing me; he enjoys my kiss. I love him.' The passion mounting as their tongues flick quickly, then lingering, tasting, savoring the feel of their tongues vibrating lightly finally, blowing hot breath in each others mouth shuddering.

Naruto eases trembling hands to the sides of Shino's jaw; pressing his body against the broader chest gasping at the sensation of his partner's heart banging against his. Pausing, pulling back to look into the vibrant eyes slightly above him; he does not want the feeling to end. His voice trembles as he spoke "I don't understand what's happening to me; but I want this bond with you Shino." He presses in to kiss his new lover, 'why do I desire this bond? This feels so good.'

Releasing an audible sigh Shino wraps his arms around Naruto shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace; making it clear he will provide everything his lover needs. This time Shino sucks deeply on the full mouth leading the intensity and direction of the kiss before submitting the lead to Naruto. The tan arms encircle his neck moaning their mouths licking first top then bottom lips intermittently then sucking on each other tongue till they both pull away staring at each other breathless.

Naruto begins to tremble, which quickly turn into a full body quake. 'What if it happens again, I won't be able to stop him; and I feel I don't want to stop him. I'm afraid.' "We better go." He stammers his voice relaying the fear in his heart. His heart and body tells him to stay, while his mind fears what will happen. Naruto's teeth to chatter lightly as the person made no move to release his hold.

Cupping the back of Naruto head, Shino places a kiss on his forehead; "Sure we can leave just tell me your request; and Naruto;" he paused until the bright blue eyes clear and focus on him. "I will never hurt you in any way; there is no need to fear me; I am weak when it comes to you." The bright eyes twinkle at him lightly, the tremble lessens.

"I want to make you come." He stared at him with wide-open eyes; his voice still trembling Naruto grins; "it was a joke but why not if you like." His hand lowers toward the protruding length beneath the water surface.

Shino smiles as he sent dozens of Kikai to eliminate anyone that came near them especially Sasuke.

"That joke pissed me off, because it is true; I would like that very much;" he leans into toward Naruto's ear breathing; "only if you will allow me to make you come as well." Naruto shudders again; as Shino eases back brushing his lips over the full mouth, while taking a deep breath; "I desire so much from you Naruto; sex is a small part of those desires." He leans back as the callused hand wraps around his throbbing length.

Transfixed on the shining eyes Naruto moves with instinct; ignoring the fear welling in his chest; pushing pass that fear to the mesmerizing passion building inside him. Naruto tightens his jaw as his own need is grasp by a large hand, pumping perfectly. Once upon a time, there was room for someone else to be here sharing this intimate moment; but they would not acknowledge him. So now, he gazed into unbelievably beautiful eyes; repeating words, he only ever felt toward the one he let go. Now he would have someone return his feelings; it seems like they would exceed that by a great deal. 'He's telling me he loves me; and his eyes tell me it is the truth. What am I going to do but give in to this; I've never had anyone return my feelings.'

"Lets get out" Shino whispers, breaking Naruto's stream of thought as the hand stroking his cock lifts; his body began to tremble with the unknown, fear of what might happen.

Rising and offering him a hand the young man steps out of the warm water and settles down next to its grassy side. Naruto stood in front of him trying to master the fear that had seized hold of his heart; his legs would not bend to sit opposite the man at his feet.

"I won't hurt you Naruto; just sit here;" he gestures for him to sit facing him; lifting a hand to guide him down. "I love you Tenshi."

"Tenshi?" Naruto repeats, "Tenshi is that what I am to you?"

"Yes, come" he reaches for Naruto's hand taking it gently and pulling him to sit with his legs scissor across him. They both faced each other, with one leg over the others; wrapping an arm around Naruto, he kisses him as soon as he settles down. The kiss probing and deep once again taking the lead and maintaining his authority; sucking Naruto's tongue out and pushing his in; pulling the blondes lips into his mouth; as his free hand begin sinuous strokes on the blondes erection. It did not surprise him that Naruto sought the same passionate kiss gasping into his mouth bucking his hips lightly into the strokes. Clasping Shino's manhood in a firm grip, he pumps his wrist up and down; allowing his thumb to brush over the sensitive head in rhythm with his hip thrust his eyes glued to the ones in front of him. Shino leaned back slightly, his body trembling from the erotic stimulation; his eyes rolling up in his head overwhelmed by the passion he feels as the love of his life takes hold of his penis.

"Open your eyes." Naruto's voice trembles leaning in closer to his new lover his grip tightening the strokes increasing. He could feel the cock swelling more, he wants to see Shino's eyes when he climax. He moans as the strokes on his own protrusion speed up to match what he delivers.

Shino opens his eyes feeling light headed, knowing he would not last long Naruto's fluid movements and the intoxication of the golden hair ninja pushing him to the brink of explosion. Shino gasps unable to take his eyes away from the vibrant blue eyes glaring into his. Naruto brush his lips over the man feeling the cock tremble in his grip he knew what was coming. "I…am... I ..." Shino stammers. Then a second later Shino erupts milky fluid several inches from the source before it mushrooms down the side of his Naruto's hand. His climax triggered the next one from Naruto who, other than a soft moan; stared enraptured at Shino. The hand stroking his cock reflexively quakes and grips pleasurably which led to the chain reaction ejaculation from Naruto; spewing up thick white juice that ran slowly down the side of the large hand gripping him.

Both breathing unable to move for few moments; then Shino moves forward pressing his semi-hard cock on Naruto's; giving his new lover a tender kiss; his eyes fixedly open. "Feels so good." Shino says in a husky voice continuing to stroke the head of the Naruto's cock in his grip against his own.

"Yes it does." Naruto doing the same lifting his hips so both cock bummed together between strokes. The pumping starting up again, he could tell Naruto wants more his cock growing firm in his hand; they both rub the two milky heads together mixing their juices, hissing and moaning as the sensation grew; between increasingly passionate kisses; and glances at both sopping engorged erections.

"Yes!" " Naruto hisses all fear; deserting him he rocks his hips forward so the head of his cock bumps faster against Shino's. His mouth dives deeper into the brunettes, their tongues pushing forward as their lust for fulfillment grew. The sounds of the kiss increasing as their bodies sear with long dormant desire. He could not remember being so sexually excited in his short life; he never wants the feeling to end.

"I'm coming!" Shino moans loud in Naruto' ear his free hand leaving his lovers' back and dances over his navel as if playing a keyboard. The result an intense simultaneous ejaculation; complete with breathless moans and gasping.

Naruto heard his name called as he exclaimed "Shi!" the rest lost in a gagging bliss of climax.

The mouth on his kept lifting, and then returning before it would lift again. Naruto stares into the brilliant eyes; all he could do is relent to the kissing; his hand still held the semi-hard extension; but the movements were less firm just light stroking. The golden hair ninja moans into the other mouth and then shivers his heart still racing. The sky with the barest peaks of light; they were surrounded by the night. He did not care, the feeling too blissful to end.

"You are cold, lets get back in to warm up and I'll make a fire to keep us warm." Shino soothes. "Naruto?"

"Yes, Shino"

"You are an amazing lover." He smiles his vibrant eyes, turning up more at the corners. "I really had a lot of fun today; I want to make it forever."

A gentle smile dance across his mouth as Naruto puckers his lips more to the gentle kiss from his lover. "You are an outstanding lover; and I never image it would be this good." He trembles again.

That was all Shino needed; easing his legs from under his smaller partner he pulls him to his feet; embracing him firmly in his arms; enjoying the feel as Naruto cuddled against him; submitting to him. Kissing him gingerly and rubbing his lips over the beautiful face smiling up at him, he sighs leading the way back into the hot spring.

_**ONE HOUR LATER….**_

Naruto gazes up at the stars as a small fire lights their camp around them. A hand gently stroking through his hair he could clearly hear the heart of the person under him. "The sky is full of stars; it really is beautiful." He whispers; the sounds of the night creatures filling the surrounding forest.

"You are beautiful. Everything is wonderful because of you." Shino replies continuing to stroke the golden hair on his chest Naruto's head resting comfortably. They both lounge near the weeping willow tree now fully dressed with Shino acting the pillow as Naruto laid with his head on Shino's abs. He tilts his gaze at the blonde ninja; the fire had his features glowing reddish orange; but pass the fire glow another glow twinkles in the vibrant eyes. As if sensing the eyes on him he turns his head staring in the bright eyes with peaceful submission.

"I thought you were shy, you are incredible." He snickers; thinking of the way Shino completely took control of their encounter.

Shino stares at him for several moments. "You seduced me today." He trembles; amazed at Naruto.

"Yeah, I tried; but you kept putting me off; threatening me with extreme pain; so I just thought I would need to move a little slower to see if my dreams of you were real." He grins at the upturn eyes above him.

"I am not shy; just cautious. I did not want to scare you away; making this bond is the most important thing in my life. You are the most important person Naruto." His hand passes through the soft blonde waves again. "I've waited a very long time for those eyes you are giving me now. I would wait forever if I needed to; you are worth every second."

"Can you tell me about the list Kimimaro said you put him on." Turning on his side so he could continue to gaze in Shino's face Naruto rest against the black tee shirt he loves to see Shino wearing.

Shino looks in his bright eyes smiling; "He told you about that? Bastard." He grins, "Well it is a list of the people I want to kill personally. I guess I could say, persons I would like to see die, however doing it myself is preferred." He strokes the golden hair lightly.

Naruto raise his head looking intently at Shino; the eyes did not fit the explanation. It was as if the words never show on his face, 'people are insignificant?' "You really want to kill Kimimaro-san?" his voice betrays him.

"Naruto, that was years ago; he since has become a part of my…" he paused not knowing when he became fond of Kimi. "It's like a love hate thing; he likes to get under my skin; I like to threaten him with immediate death." Shino smiles as a light of relief enters the blue eyes. "I have never truly defeated him; I fear I never will. He is my rival; in a way but he has not been himself for many years so I can't truly face him like I want." His voice trails off in silent thoughts.

"Kimimaro-san said you defeated him in your last training; so you did already accomplish that." He sat up not understanding why Shino's eyes darkened.

"That was not really fair; I acted on anger alone and he underestimated me. I do not really see that as a true challenge. We were just training and I got lucky." He stroked the blonde hair; then gestures for Naruto to come closer.

Naruto slid up to his mouth with a sweet smile; bushing his lips on Shino's chin then placing a full mouth kisses on his lips. He smiles into the kiss. 'I am falling for him; his eyes are so wonderful.' "How many people are on your list?" Naruto wonders.

Gazing in the vibrant eyes, he felt a desire not to tell him Naruto too much the hero perhaps to understand this deviant side of him. "Let me ask you some questions first. Will it make a difference if the list is long or short? Will you change how you feel about me if people on the list are your friends? What would you do if I still intend to kill those on my list even if you disagree?" Naruto eyes darkened; he sat up and glaring at Shino his eyes speaking thousands of words before he opened his mouth. Shino sat up too; he did not want him to answer.

Naruto looks away from him his heart aching; but long cool fingers caressed his chin guiding his gaze back to his vibrant violet eyes. "Listen Naruto, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you; no lengths." The demons inside him object to his final decision. "I love you more than any goal I have ever set for myself. Many of the people I hate I have very good reasons to want their death; some are just people who have done evil deeds in their time and need to be judged. I am not a saint, and I do take pleasure in making people who annoy me suffer, it's just who I am." He leaned forward kissing his face gently working his way to his ear. "I will show you all the darkest parts of my heart, so you can shine the light of your love on it and save me from self destruction."

'He makes me feel guilty for not wanting him to…' his train of thought cut short as a horrible realization occurred to him. "Shino, is Sasuke on your list?" Naruto pulls away staring into the violet eyes, he can see the answer before he spoke.

"Yes, he is number three." Shino narrows his eyes intently, noticing Naruto's disappointment. "I have every intention of participating in his death; I will not allow him to die quickly; that I swear." What started as merely a statement of a fact; ended with a cold cutting edge; inside warning Naruto not to interfere.

Naruto cast his eyes away feeling a deep pain growing in his heart. 'What can I do? I care for him but I can't let him hurt Sasuke.' His eyes began to burn; he blinked them to clear the dry eye from staring at the fire.

Shino stood; "We should head back, my uncle will worry." Starting to gather up their gear and put out the fire. As he threw the last mound of dry sand on the smoldering embers, strong arms wrapped around his waist; he froze then turns looking in Naruto's teary eyes. He took a deep breath wondering what his uncle will do when he told him he would not kill the Uchiha.

"Please don't Shino." His heart heavy with the choice he may need to make a queasy feeling spreading behind his navel. "I know what he did is wrong; and he is a real pain at times. If you could forgive the things he did to you as a kid; that would be enough to let him live right?"

Lifting a hand to caress the flushed cheek; he kiss Naruto's lips lovingly; "I told you Tenshi I will deny you nothing." Naruto smiled warmly at him his spirit lifting. "However Naruto listen carefully." Shino gazes deeply into the blue eyes as he considers the proper words and feeling more love for Naruto than hate at Sasuke. "I will never forgive that Uchiha; he is comrade, he will never be a friend. For you alone I will overlook the hell I still suffer because of his wicked deeds. Should he do anything further to interfere with my life, he will forfeit this blessing only you could provide. I will not overlook his deeds a second time."

Nodding he laid his head against Shino's chest; feeling the fear lighten inside him considerably; as strong arms encircle him. Gazing up at the warm smile he realizes something that had faded completely the moment Shino kissed him in the hot spring. 'I can never tell him what happen; I need to tell Sasuke to never speak of it to anyone.' He shudders, inwardly.

"Thank you Shi. I love you."

Shino raised his eyebrows "Shi?"

Naruto grins sheepishly; "If I can be Angel you can be Shi, I think it's nice. I'll only use it when we are alone, ok?"

Something made his eyes burn; he blink them to clear away the sensation as he stares at his blonde understanding intimately how deeply he cares for him. "Sure it is nice; I love you too Naruto." Pulling him a little tighter, and then putting his arm around his shoulder, "Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19 Mortal Enemies

**CHAPTER 19 MORTAL ENEMIES**

_A.N. I do these subtitles to express a change in scenery so I hope it is working for everyone. As I said before this was badly chaptered and lengthy, now correcting my mistake is tedious, I hope it makes reading enjoyable._

**Know your opponent**

Kiba stood his ground watching Neji with cold intent. "Oh." His voice hushed as an evil grin stretched his lips reveling pointy teeth. "If this is my last day on earth;" he smacked his lips loudly; "I would have made sure to…"

"Kiba please!" Hinata snapped. "Neji-itoko (cousin) please allow Kiba to leave." Her voice drops considerably as she gazed at her cousin, her eyes pleading.

"Don't beg him for anything;" Kiba spat; a lethal flash in his sharp eyes; "I'll just make sure no one can find the body." He mused baring his teeth more at the white-eye ninja.

Hinata gasps at the sound of footsteps. "Neji!" She whispers urgently believing her father is the source of that sound.

Glaring at the pair his mind races over dozens of scenarios and possible outcomes none show him how he would benefit through killing the dog trainer he needs Hinata's acceptance. He cast his eyes in the direction of the sound. "We have less than a minute come." Waving his hand for them to follow and placing a finger to his mouth telling them to keep silent.

The couple gapes at him for one heartbeat then they all dart in the direction away from Hinata's father. They need to remain silent. The Elder's sight would find them in moments if he knew of their presence. Neji led them on a wide circumvent of the Hyuga Clan Territory; pausing at a special entrance for higher-ranking guards and Clan members.

"I will take him away from here you need to get back inside before he realizes you are missing; hurry." His Byakugan still reveled making him appear angry in spite of his kind gesture. "I will keep him safe." He assures her, as she pauses, not wanting to leave the two of them alone.

Turning her gaze on Kiba, desiring to give him one last embrace, she only nods understanding this is not the time. Darting into the doorway while both males look for watching eyes as soon as the door closes Neji directs Kiba away from the Clan. Toward an area, that is less guarded increasing their chances of avoiding detection leaving the territory. Once they travel, several miles away in a larger circumvent that angled back toward the main entrance to the Hidden Leaf Neji stopped; Kiba turned to glare at him.

"This is where I leave you; I trust you can find your own way back." He turns.

"Why did you help me? It is apparent we will never be friends, yet you stuck your neck out for me." Kiba glares angrily at the back of the dark hair as the feet pause, Neji did not face him.

Neji's face did several contortions while he kept his back on the dog trainer. "Whatever do you mean?" he said contemptuously.

Kiba growls low and guttural; 'He's making light of me, which is a big mistake.' "Should I say it slower?" he jeers mockingly.

"Have you any idea how easily;" Neji turns slowly, to the other ninja "I can kill you? If you value your life, keep your taunts to yourself!"

"You don't care to tell me? You and your uncle could have eliminated me today." Kiba grins evilly. "Not as quickly as you think and I certainly would have made it very painful in return." He adds with a raspy snicker.

"I have no desire to kill you Kiba, the dog trainer." He states plainly, although the insult at the end confirms Kiba's remark about not being friends.

Eyeing him darkly, Kiba despises the title he bares his teeth dangerously. "Really, I thought the objective is to keep me away from Hinata no matter what; not really following orders by letting me get away are you?"

"Are going to turn me in?" he did not wait for a reply wanting to get away as quickly as possible. "I care for my cousin's happiness more than I despise you; killing you there will not earn me any points with her. Therefore your life is prolonged for another day; be careful not to be so reckless in the future." He walks away disappearing into the night.

Kiba decides not to make any further remarks because of his scent; 'Why does he smell like Uchiha, that's not something a man should have from another male comrade?' It bothers him; he can sense the cold intent in Neji, he knows the older ninja dislikes him more than the nuisance he treats him as; he could see better than the Byakugan in that respect; keenly able to detect a dangerous enemy; like Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji takes a different route back to his own Clan, his eyes still displaying every detail around him he notice two people headed in his direction. He leaps into a high tree and conceals himself quickly.

The pair step off the main road under a large tree; very close to Naruto's apartment; embracing in the shadows, kissing. _**"I would like to stay with you if it is o.k.; I will treat you with respect."**_ The deep voice whispers softly. A light chuckle then; "No my place is a mess and you are not cleaning it." A firm warning; "I will see you at lunch. I got to get my list of chores from the old lady then…" More kissing and low moans followed by a deep sigh. _**"I will help you with those chores I don't mind, Tenshi."**_ The deep voice soothes. A nervous laugh; "No that's ok Shi, I'll get them done; I think of it as training so don't worry."

Neji shifts silently at the name the other just said; he could clearly see their outlines like an x-ray showing him bluish white and black; standing together under the tree. _**"You don't want to see me?"**_ the deep voice sounds too soft for its tone. "Come on that's not how it is; I just need to think about this, it's all too fast; well too slow, and now…." The voice cut short by more kissing sounds and a soft moan. _**"I understand I just want to hold you a little longer; good night Tenshi."**_ The larger person steps out followed by the other; the small ninja went into the building, turning to wave at the taller one who watches from the shadows.

Neji eyes follow Naruto until he enters the building and then he turns his gaze looking for Shino, who has vanished. Neji stands up in the tree scanning the surrounding area then leaps down; a deep voice speaks from behind the tree.

"If you repeat this I will kill you." Shino leers dangerously close.

Taking several defensive steps backward his Byakugan still revealed. "Why would I care who you…" he stops speaking, as Shino acts completely different from what he expects. Lounging on a tree looking up at the building, Naruto just entered ignoring a potential attacker.

"I don't believe you would care; but he cares." Shino nods towards the apartment building. "In my Clan a relationships like ours is accepted, but here in the Hidden Leaf it is not." His gaze never leaves the windows he knew belongs to the blonde ninja as they light up. 'I wonder how late he will stay up, I should check on him one more time.' Shino considers silently.

"Last I checked your Clan _is_ in the Hidden Leaf!" Neji snaps angry more at the circumstances he just witnessed. 'How is it he has that open relationship while Sasuke and I….'

Shino chuckles, low that causes Neji to shift his body tense. Finally, the bug user stands up straight turning his gaze on the white eyed ninja he chuckles again. "We are in the Hidden Leaf, but the Aburame Clan; we are a nation within ourselves."

"You are delusional!" Casting him a condescending sneer; 'This guy is crazy; everything I've ever heard must be dung.'

Shino smiles, which then stretched to a maniacal grin; "Hyuga Neji, do not underestimate a rival." Neji cringes, stepping back further. Shino eyes drift back to the window in the apartment above; vaguely considering how Naruto would react if he slid in bed next to him.

"Why are you challenging me; we are not rivals?" he bristled. 'Who does he think he is standing there calling me a rival not bothering to give me his full attention?'

"You do not see me as worth the effort; as a matter of fact you barely know anything about my Clan because we are not taken seriously." He leans casually against a tree again; "I won't give you a history lesson, just know this I recognize you as a rival. If we meet in the Chuunin Exam it will be interesting for me." Walking off, casting a final glance at Naruto's lighted window he paused several feet away. "Oh one more thing," he turns looking toward the trees where he knew Neji still stands. "I assure you, if I hear one rumor you will die slowly." He walks off, humming the same tune his Kikai droned.

**We Don't Have Much Time!**

Kakashi place his lips firmly against the Chuunin's shoulder groaning intensely as he presses deeper into the firm buttocks. Iruka lifts his head back against the Copy Ninja, exposing his neck. His right arm grasping behind Kakashi's head pulling the man's mouth harder down on his shoulder and keeping him balanced. His right leg bent at the knee so high it rest against his chest; his lovers forearm holding it in place as he reaches around him, under the thigh; stroking his penis. Shower water pulsating down on top of both males masking their moans and cries.

"Ohm! Kakashi-sama!" his body tightening and beginning to shudder his climax close.

"I just love the sound of your voice Sensei." He said amusingly; as his tongue licks the bronze ninja from the shoulder up to his neck; his hips thrusting deeper into the tight confines of the man's body.

His left hand gripping the slender hips firmly and bending his knees slightly to deliver a more powerful thrust; his own body beginning to quake from the erotic flexing on his cock; he snickers as on cue Iruka began to howl in ecstasy is cock spasms causing Kakashi to gaze over the ninja's shoulder as it erupts. His own ejaculation follows as the Chuunin's ass clenches his cock tightly. That combined with seeing his lovers' eruption pushed him over the edge. He groans loudly burying his face in Iruka's shoulder gasping for breath. Turning his face to look at the dazed eyes staring back at him he smiles lifting his face to the mans pink lips and pushing his tongue in the delightful mouth savoring the sensation he could only obtain from this man he loves deeply. His knees feel weak from holding them both up for several delightful moments. Kakashi withdraws slowly then allows the young ninja to lower his leg and then turns him around pressing him against the wall with his own body. Iruka eases his arms around his neck.

The passionate kissing continues. "Kakashi-sama, I would like to see Naruto today;" another deep kiss.

"Oh it breaks my heart to hear you talk about other men while you are kissing me with your perfect mouth;" more probing kisses.

"Oh Kakashi-sama you say the nicest things, but this is important; and don't joke like that about Naruto." The Chuunin shut off the water. His lover pouted at him. "No we need to discuss what Sasuke was doing impersonating Naruto and I want to meet with Naruto privately about what happen in the Hot Spring Village, before we go to talk to them both." He eased his arm down from around his neck Kakashi steps back both stepping out of the shower.

Kakashi's mind went back to the discrepancy in his encounter with Naruto and the time Iruka arrived in the village. Someone had impersonated Naruto. 'There is only one person who would have something to gain by that as well as be able to convince that brat he is the real thing.' He had discussed his theory with Iruka the night before now with a breakfast of sex he is ready to face both boys and get some real answers. He sat down on the bed watching Iruka get dress his body exquisite.

"You are a beauty Sensei."

Iruka glances at him as he pulls on a navy tee shirt. "Thank you, I always believed you are the sexiest man in the Hidden Leaf." Stepping forward with a bundle of clothes that belongs to the Jonin, he leans in to kiss him. "I still feel that way." Standing up straighter Iruka continues getting dressed speaking over his shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this Kaka, if Sasuke really did do something like that to Shino."

"Why.? He was able to convince me; he probably got away with it; but it is very risky for him to get that close to that brat knowing the freak wants to kill him."

Iruka turns a disapproving glare; "Shino is not a bad kid; strange, but not bad. You should try to get to know him; please don't call him names around me; he was my student for half a year."

"Yeah, now that you mention it; how is it his grades are second to Sasuke and he didn't attend the school very long?" Kakashi gave his own disapproving stare.

"He is bright, what can I tell you. Actually he excelled in every exam and practical application; the boy is a genius." Iruka said dismissively.

"Yeah and I'm straight." Kakashi snorted.

Iruka sucks his teeth, then gave up; 'he is never going to like the boy.' "Well, this will light a fire under you; Naruto told me he would spend the day with Shino; I almost completely forgot. My point is…"

Jumping to his feet, Kakashi pull his mask over his face his eyes livid. "It wouldn't take long for Naruto to say something that will conflict with what happen Tuesday. Sasuke's in danger!" he threw on the rest of his clothes; outside he told Iruka to get ANBU to find Sasuke and stick to him and meet them at Naruto's place. Both ninja set off in different directions; Kakashi praying it was not too late; keeping his Sharingan eye ready.

**I Am Fond of You**

Shino crouches on the roof of his home overlooking the Aburame territory not seeing it; his eyes and mind zoned in on the night he shared with Naruto. He raises a hand to his face; inhaling a scent he associates with the blonde ninja; his mind replaying the touch, feel and taste of his love; his heart fluttering.

"It's still dark, why are you out here?" a mellow voice speaks softly.

"He said he loves me." Shino whispers not bothering to face the man; the fluttering in his chest redoubles the strange burning feel behind his eyes.

The gentle footsteps approach knelling at his side; their hand touching his shoulder. "Have you spoke with you uncle? He would want to know."

"No, do not speak of it with him." he half turns gazing at Kimimaro. "I have vowed not to kill that Uchiha for Naruto I have made that vow. He will not be pleased."

"Shino, your uncle will understand just speak with him; you know he holds you in high regard."

"…"

"Well." His eyes light slightly as he gazes at the boy's profile. 'Be indifferent about it.' Kimimaro thinks, and then casually he says, "I won't push. When Iruka and I took Naruto home Tuesday no Wednesday after midnight…"

"What do you mean after midnight?" he turns fully glaring in the pale green eyes catching a flash of darkness. The annoying details moving to the front of his mind.

Kimimaro stands walking to the edge of the roof looking at the many stars still visible with the sun on the horizon. 'I have become the manipulator why?' "We arrive in the Hidden Leaf after midnight Wednesday about one o'clock in the morning." 'He will see through this, he's bright.'

Shino sat silent for several minutes. "My uncle sent you he does not like that I have delayed. Which means he suspects the person I spent a few hours with on Tuesday, is Uchiha as if I need one more reason to hate that son of a…"

"I thought you would conclude that." Kimimaro interrupts turning around. "You never ask about my vow to kill Uchiha Sasuke; I could give you a reason that will exceed all others."

"…"

Kimimaro eyes him with a raised brow; "You are delaying again, why? Did you enjoy the two days you spent in darkness do to his prank; I suspect he had a nice laugh at your expense."

"Naruto shed tears when he asks me not to kill him; I have given my word as long as he does not interfere with my life…"

"He shed tears for the entire night in the Hot Spring Village. He still has nightmares, and he cries in his sleep." Shino looks up at him, his face scowling. "Perhaps you asked to stay at his place and he put you off; more than likely he doesn't want you to hear his cries in the dark." His voice drops to a dangerous hush always a sign of his evil intent. "Do you consider what he did this week 'interfering'?"

The dark shade turns away looking in the direction of Naruto's home; he had decided he didn't want to know; especially after the nightmare; but now considering how much the fool, Sasuke had made him and the pain he caused Naruto he wants to know everything. "I am fond of you Kimi; do you want to keep it that way?"

"Sure I do." He simpers knelling down looking at Shino.

"You must have promised not to tell anyone." Kimimaro nods both understood he would need to ask the right questions to get the answers he wants. "How might a person discover something from someone they could not ask directly?" The answer coming to him, now that he asked the question before the pale man answered.

"How did they find out information from you?" he smiles as Shino gazed over his shades at him a deadly glitter in his eyes.

**Sasuke's Mistake!**

Sasuke stood dripping wet from his early morning shower, holding a picture of Team Kakashi. His dark eyes fixed on Naruto. 'Why is it bugging me _'__**No, it hurts…'**_ He asked for it; _'__**Please stop…'**_ and he liked it. _'__**Please take it out…'**_ Placing the picture back on the desk, he searches the back of his wardrobe. Pulling out a nicely designed black Kimono with the Uchiha Crest on the back and smaller crest along the sleeves; a present nearly two years old for his birthday; the last his teammate gave him. He never wore it before; tossing in on his he gets dressed. 'I wonder what he's been up to; the idiot probably got lost going to that stupid festival. I wonder how that worked out, festival's are just not my thing; the idiot asked me a hundred times to go; does not know how to take no for an answer.'

Dressing carefully, running a comb through his hair, he did not bother with his forehead protector; in his opinion, it did not fit the dress. He felt slightly nervous leaving his home; but since it was very early too many people would not notice him. However, by the time he reached Naruto's apartment, he had sacks of goods from merchants that wanted him to deliver things to the blonde ninja for deeds well done. Sasuke's arms full up to his chin, making it difficult to see; as he enters the building cursing Naruto and the dam dress, he wore just for him.

**Early Morning Visitors**

Naruto moans bucking his hips forward his hand deep in the auburn and brown hair; holding the head down, even as he resist the delightful contact. "Shi n..no don't touch me there!" he gasp his mind whirling in the sensual touches from his lover.

Shino gazes up from Naruto's nipple; his fingers pause in there dance around his navel. "Hum? But you sound so adorable when you are excited like this; I love the sound of your voice." He whispers in his sexy deep voice.

Raising his head off the bug lord's fluffy pillows, staring entranced by the violet eyes twinkling up at him an amorous glow around his features Naruto wonders. 'Somehow this guy got me here for a pillow fight. Now I am half-naked and he is driving me crazy with that mouth. "Uhmm, I thought we would have a nice pillow fight; what are you doing?"

He chuckles, his dazzling eyes slanting close; Heh..heh "Yes, I win."

"What! How did I loose already? I just got here!" He storms glaring at the grinning face.

Shino sits up on his knees between Naruto's legs; pulling his Yukata off in one sweeping motion revealing his carved body; muscles glistening and jumping intermittently as he flexed a brilliant light shining behind him. With the same fluid movement, he snatches off Naruto pants tossing them aside.

"You see, you are ready for me to take complete advantage of you in the most delightful ways." He falls forward on Naruto's body this time his tongue traces a circular pattern around his navel, while one hand toys with a pebbled nipple and the other strokes his aroused disposition.

Naruto melts squirming agony his mind spinning in whatever direction Shino's tongue leads. The licking mouth lifts, so dose Naruto's head, sweat dampening his face, too shock for words as he stares at the Violet eyes stars dance around Shino's face.

"You know Naruto I can do all sort of things with this mouth." He says seductively his bass voice rumbling from his chest, and vibrating through Naruto's aching need. "Shall I show you?" he licks his lips in an erotic suggestion as the hand wrapped around Naruto's length points it toward the protruding tongue. "Do you want me to show you, Tenshi?" the deep voice questions softly.

Naruto could think of nothing he would love more than to have that mouth wrapped around his penis. Pushing his hips forward; "YES!! YES! YES! OH GOD YES!" his heart racing as Shino opens his mouth wide preparing to engulf his erection.

**((Knock! Knock! Knock!))**

"Someone is knocking." Shino says looking toward the door.

"I don't care! Go ahead!" Thrusting his hips higher, so his protrusion bumps the males chin.

**((KNOCK! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!))**

"I will get it don't move!" he leaves the bed.

Naruto makes to grab for him and falls hard.

**((THUMP! BUMP!))**

"Ow! Tai! Ah!" Naruto pulls the blanket off his head gazing around his own apartment. "What? How did I get here? Where is Shino?"

**((KNOCK! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!))**

He jumps to his feet someone knocking at his door. 'Damn that was the best dream! It better be important!' he stomps to the door; vaguely noticing the sky had not fully lighted. 'Too damn early!' He fumes.

"Ok, damit stop!" he snaps as the knocking becomes persistent.

Flipping the locks and pulling the door, he glares red eyed and disheveled in his orange PJ pants and light blue tee shirt. "What!" He growls impatiently hoping to get back to bed to finish the dream.

"Wow, Naruto-kun you have a bigger boner than me!" Kimimaro exclaims. "What were you dreaming about!" a sneaky smile curling his lips.

Naruto face turns blood red as he looks down shocked at the front of his protruding pants; "Oh! I am sorry! Umm excuse me!" Throwing his hands over his protrusion, he disappears in bathroom.

Kimimaro steps in the apartment gazing around with interest. Everything neatly organize and clean; walking to the bed; the only thing out of place, he lift the blanket off the floor.

When Naruto returns he can smell tea brewing and Kimimaro sitting nonchalantly at his breakfast table. He turns pale green eyes on him offering him a placating smile. "All better now?"

Scratching the back of his head his face still a vibrant red Naruto nods. 'It took so long to go down even with the cold shower. He probably thinks I did it myself.' He sat at the table looking grim.

Kimimaro stood walking in the kitchen as another scent caught Naruto nose; he brightened instantly a large bowl of Ramen was placed in front of him.

"Cheer up; it happens to all of us." He smiles kindly and pours a cup of tea scented with orange and ginger.

"Thank you!" Naruto chimed brightly; "I love that tea Shino gave me some like that when…" he broke off embarrassed again by the image of the two of them in the shower together.

"Did he? I taught him how to make this, so I guess it will be as good as you remember." He took a seat across from the blonde ninja staring at him fondly.

Naruto pauses in slurping up the delicious Ramen to sip the tea. He looks up, "Something is different, the last one made me very relaxed."

"Oh that must have been a tea that heals chakra stress to the body." He smiles again. "This is just regular tea; the other one would put you asleep quickly.

"Oh I see," he sip some more then quickly resumes eating the Ramen. "So did you need something to come so early?"

Kimimaro continues gazing, he did not interrupt Naruto's meal. Soon the bright ninja lifts the bowl drinking the last bit of broth. "Wow nothing like Ramen for breakfast." He exclaims happily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Unless it's sex." Kimimaro retorts loudly; grabbing the empty bowl taking it to the sink.

Naruto flinched then laughed nervously, his dream coming back in full force. 'Yeah and I could have had some if you did not show up for five more minutes, make that twenty more minutes.' "So what can I do for you?" A brief image of the dream flashing before his mind; he thought he could smell lavender.

He turns from the sink drying the bowl that he just cleaned. "How are you feeling since the return home?"

Looking into the pale eyes, Naruto knew what he meant he dropped his eyes he wishing he could forget but things kept reminding him. "I'm ok, I stop have nightmares; so I'm ok."

Kimimaro lifted the teapot to replenish his tea; then sat across from him. "Shino said things are moving in a good direction."

Lifting his eyes to him Naruto nods. "He said it like that." He gazed out his window on the other side of his bed. "We had a great time; I think I really like him." He lean his hand against his chin; his elbow on the table.

"Do you, I'm glad to hear that. I know he feels deeply for you."

"Yeah, he is a great guy." His eyes appearing out of focus; "We did all sort of things, played games, road in a hot air balloon; so much fun and then we went to a hot spring."

"Did you enjoy yourself there as well?" His voice drops to almost a whisper.

"We sure did, he wash my hair." Naruto voice still half-dreamy; as if memorized by the memory; then his face darkened his eyes back on his houseguest. "I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot." He too lounged on an elbow, his eyes fixedly on Naruto.

"You told me that relationships with two men are the same; after last night, I see what you mean." He paused; thinking about the person, he likes so much. "Kimi, will it hurt to have sex with him?"

"Do you think you are too young for such ideas?" his voice understanding not chastising.

"I know, it's too soon but, I just want to know; if…" he stop talking turning his eyes back to the window, the sky looking bluer. "When Sasuke did that, I thought I would die from the pain; last night I froze, I kept thinking what if he goes too far and it happens again."

Kimimaro stares for several moments, when he spoke again his voice a little tight. "How did you go forward, through the fear?"

Naruto considered how he had done that realizing it was not him; inside he still could feel the same apprehension. "Shino, he help me trust him. I don't want to feel hesitant when our time comes; I don't want him to lead all the time; I want to move along beside him." He turns his head back to Kimimaro's unwavering gaze.

"That sounds like the kind of commitment that should discuss issues of sex openly. Remember being honest with your partner is the first step to enjoying intimacy. You should discuss the things that bother you with Shino; he is very patient, I'm sure he would want to ease your mind."

"I can't do that Kimimaro-san; he would find out what Sasuke did... what I let him do!" he raise his forearm to his eyes; wiping his face roughly.

"Why would you take any blame; when you consent to an encounter…."

Naruto turned furious eyes on him, the pupil tinted red. "That's not what happen! I did not invite him! He just took what he wanted!"

Kimimaro sat up straight; the hand clasping the mug shook slightly staring at the rage inside Naruto eyes. "Then why say it's your fault," he snap back at the defiant glare.

"Because!" Naruto screamed, "I should HAVE STOPPED HIM!" he slammed his balled fist into the table, his whole body shaking in anger and humiliation. Vaguely realizing he never told Kimimaro how it happen; or what happen. He just accepted that the two of them had agreed to be together and one went too far. Some how that made it feel worse that this person believes he agreed to have sex with Sasuke. Tears fell from his eyes, he lowered his head as far as he could, he did not want to cry again especially in front of this man. For several minutes, they both sat quiet; aside from Naruto's deep breathing as he tried to master the anger and disgrace he feels inside. 'How will I move pass this feeling when the time comes to be intimate. What kind of lover will I be if I do not trust?'

"Won't you tell me what happen, Naruto-kun?" The voice soft and calm; reminds him of something.

Naruto wipes his teary face with his forearm again turning his face toward his window but not seeing it his mind going back to the shower. "It was my fault, you saw how I am in the morning; I get like that after training too. So I thought I would take care of it in the shower; while I was in there Sasuke shows up." He paused taking deep breaths. The profile of his face wet with tears as he continues to gaze out the window; biting the back of his hand thoughtfully, he sighs deeply. "He just came behind me and I didn't stop him; I don't know what I was thinking; I should have kicked him out right then; but…" Fat tears slid down the wide blue eye; then he frowned deeply; "Why did he do that!" his teeth clenched together. "I should have stopped him before anything could… it's my fault for allowing him to…" He cast his eyes down again, deep sobs echoing from his throat.

Kimimaro stares at the weeping blonde ninja, his eyes never leaving the tear streak face. His lips trembled; "Naruto," he reaches over the table placing cool fingers gently against his cheek; scented of lavender, something about that made Naruto lift his tear smear gaze to the pale green eyes with violet pupils.

"I will dry all your tears; don't cry anymore Tenshi."

**((KNOCK! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!)) **

"Open the door donki." Sasuke's voice calls.

Kimimaro stands slowly to answer the door, Naruto's clouded mind realizes what he calls him; his eyes flick to the nicely made bed. Then shot back to the opening door he begins to rise from the table Kimimaro taking the upper most bags from the one calling him an idiot. Naruto glimpses Sasuke's face; before he hears Kimimaro's soft light voice drop several octaves to Shino's rumbling bass.

"Naruto! Do not interfere!" His hand barely flicks in Naruto's direction as a four foot by three foot glove of Kikai shove him back in his chair; slamming him against the wall; pinning him there.

Sasuke bangs the door again utilizing a few other names for his teammate. "This shit is heavy open the dam door!"

He hears the locks flipping; 'Idiot's a ninja why do you bother with locks.' The door opens slowly and several bundles on the top lift out of his arms. "Let me in so I can put this…." He chokes on his last words as Kimimaro's hand wraps around his throat. The face dissolves like swirling smoke into Shino.

"Stop! Shino!" Naruto yells pinned by the destruction bugs although they were not consuming his chakra he can sense intent to kill vibes from the tiny insects.

Sasuke arms drops all packages shot to the forearm lifting him several feet off the ground; cutting his air as it squeezes tighter by the second. Then his face drawn closer toward the one cutting his air supply; Aburame Shino he quakes. Time running out as the lack of oxygen is causing him to lose consciousness.

Shino stares at the writhing Uchiha in his grip. "Ohayo Uchiha Sasuke." He leers, squeezing so tightly on the scrawny neck he can feel the muscles crushing. "You had your fun the other day," gazing over the top of his shades; "now it's my turn!"

"SHINO NO!!" Naruto bellows.

"First!" Shino hisses through clench teeth dozens of Kikai swarm around Sasuke sucking his chakra dangerously low. "You are alive because of my will alone." Sasuke's body trembles, as he struggles to gain the upper hand, however the chakra-consuming bug left him far too weak to launch a defense.

Naruto screams again, still fighting to get free, "GET THE HELL OFF HIM SHINO!"

"Second! I don't like people to make a fool out of me!" Holding him at arms length, he punches Sasuke directly in the face, still clenching him in his right hand; the hit knocks the boys head nearly all the way back; blood erupting from his nose, and mouth.

His head whipping back as the room around him began to fade he could still hear Naruto yelling from a distance. When, he felt his body slam hard against the floor; the hand still crushing his neck; blood pooling in his mouth he gags for breath a deep whine of pain and anger presses through Sasuke blood tinted teeth. Opening his eyes barely able to focus the guy baring his teeth hissing at him.

"Third! You hurt my friend! You are evil! IT IS JUDGMENT DAY!! UCHIHA SASUKE!! DIE!!" he shouts in the raven's face.

Sasuke eyes caught the sight of a kunai spinning in a large hand as he buried in his fist so that when he punches his victim the knife would plunge deeper, in the wake of the force. The sound of an echoing chirping noise echoes distantly.

Naruto eyes burned red as the kunai appears in Shino's left hand. He yells the Kikai attack consuming vast amounts of chakra and dieing from the effects.

"GET OFF HIM SHINO! DON'T KILL SASUKE!" his voice a gutter animal growl.

Kakashi took the steps six at a time; running in all out speed his hand full of vibrant light, he pushes himself as he heard Naruto's final words. His heart burning to stop him before it is too late.

The words reach some dark chamber of his heart; '_Please don't Shino!'_ More the sound of the voice the memory of the tears; the blue eyes; his heart rate began to rise; a flutter in his tense abdomen. He can hear the Kikai attacking due to Naruto's strength; trying to keep the blonde ninja out of the fight; attacking and dieing by the hundreds; **'release him'**. Shino's fist is already in motion screaming in Sasuke's face. His own tears for Naruto sting his eyes he knows the Jonin has arrive…

**Kakashi charges….**

**Sasuke faints…**

**Naruto brakes free…**

**Shino buries the knife to the hilt….**


	20. Chapter 20 Hokage Decision

Chapter 20 HOKAGE DECISION

**Not What He Appears**

Lunging Kakashi slashes off the hand holding the kunai and in half a spin severs the head as well. Chordi light blinks ominously around the Jonins' features as the head separates from the body. Kakashi flicks his eyes on his students body suddenly destruction insects melt from the severed stump and snake quickly up his arm smothering his lighting blade. Kakashi leaps backwards in an attempt to avoid the mass numbers of swarming bug. The tiny creatures swell to the ceiling in the tiny hallway like a wave enveloping his entire body in a crawling tornado of bugs. The devastating creatures spiral at lightening speed consuming the Jonins' chakra instantly before he perform another jutsu thousands join in the attack. Then, just as quickly as they overpowered him; the cyclone of bugs dumped him on the floor across from Sasuke; his body feels heavy from the lack of chakra.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pounces in the hall crouching down by his teammate. Kakashi shifts, now he can see the kunai handle protruding from the floor, very close to Sasuke's head blood running down the ravens' battered face. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, get him out of here!" Kakashi orders crawling to his feet then crouching down near the doorway glaring up at the boy in a crouched position on Naruto's breakfast table. "Now!" he snaps. "Get him to the hospital!"

Naruto lifts Sasuke's arm pulling on his back, he cast a final glare at Shino; his eyes filled with rage. Shino glares back, just as defiant. After he left, Shino gave the Jonin all his attention.

Lifting one of the cups still on the table, he sips tea smirking at Kakashi. "See, if we had faced each other you would have known to stay well away from my Kikai. Nice demonstration for you to teach that bastard, wouldn't you agree." He simpers perfectly balanced on top of the table facing the Jonin.

"You don't know your limitations brat." He spat getting to his feet.

Shino cocks his head to one side eyeing Kakashi with interest; "I am impressed and I don't want to be. You should not be able to move with the amount of chakra I ordered them to consume." He laughs quietly; "By the way, I know all my limitations you are just not one of them." An evil grin spread across his face. "Have you had enough or are you thirsty for more." The bug lord says mockingly taunting the Jonin.

"That won't be necessary," says a sweet voice. "What do we have here Kakashi-san"

He straightens now that ANBU has just arrived. "We have here Aburame Shino; charges attempted murder of a fellow comrade and attacking a superior officer. You are under arrest brat." He grins behind his dark mask as the smile fades from the boys face.

"I would put you on my death list but, you are insignificant to the least. I did not attempt to kill Uchiha only teach him without leaving any room for doubt. He needs to keep his distance when it comes to my life. I never attempt to kill anyone." The grins in a sinister way at Kakashi, "I do it. My uncle will have me out before sunrise tomorrow so enjoy your pseudo victory. I think the bastard may actually have gotten the message now."

"You talk too much." An ANBU member with a cat mask states unconcernedly poking in Naruto's sacks from the merchants. "Oh look Kakashi-san one of his cousins." He held up three-inch water beetle snickering.

Kakashi takes little notice he needs to get to the hospital. 'This brat annoys me to know end.'

Shino glares over at the ANBU member holding the rare water beetle. "Please put her in the drain, she will find her way home."

At that moment two other ANBU members arrive, one walks out of the bathroom as if they live in the small apartment all with varying animal like mask.

The cat masked Shinobi freezes, still hold the insect. "Did you just ask me to do something?"

The other ANBU members cock their mask heads to different sides; eyeing him intently.

"No, I did not ask you;" Shino kept his eyes fixed on the one with the cat mask; "I told you."

"Really?" he said shortly; then crushed the beetle in his grip; the sounds of her exoskeleton crushing nothing in comparison to the sounds of her "scream;" the high pitch sound only other insects can hear; and unfortunately Shino as well.

Shino's face shadows darkly his Kikai swarming.

"Wow you are dumb." Kakashi says, "That crazy uncle got you thinking you can take out four ANBU members and me; you are getting as wacky as that old bird." Hoping the kid would try something so he could justify killing him.

"Actually, I already defeated you." He turns his face in the Jonin's direction. "I do not intend to attack the three ANBU members; just this one." He cast a dark glare at the cat mask again. The room vibrates with intent all waiting to see who will attack first.

Almost casually the ANBU member near the table reach towards Shino pausing as she notice the spot, where she was about to touch quiver although the boy remained motionless.

"Wait." A deep voice came from above; causing all to look up at the apparently normal ceiling; that waves and moves allowing them to make the out the enormity of the camouflaged insects. Shino spills out onto the floor from the center landing on his feet. "I will come along." He feels tired, and the way Naruto glared eats at his conscience.

An ANBU bird masked Shinobi stared at him impressed; 'Interesting he is able to completely disguise his presence as well get us to focus on his bushing.'

A dog-masked Shinobi cocks his head to the side again; 'There is no difference between, the copy and the original; both are giving off the same intent; however the clone is only insects.' He turned his gazed back on the clone on the table smiling at Kakashi.

'Those insects never showed movements before with the Sharingan. This brat's clone of bugs gave off the same reading as if I were looking at the real thing; this is bad; I did not think it were possible to dislike this guy more.' Kakashi narrowed his eyes trying to see a difference between the brat and his clone both starring in his direction.

"Could not tell I was a clone could you Hatake Kakashi?" the clone grinned; finishing the rest of the tea in the cup; smacking his lips.

"That's enough." Shino addressed it; "This is over, let's go." Pointing a hand toward the clone on the table and another at the ceiling; recalling the insects. The clone's features vibrated, braking into millions of dots as it trickled back toward the host. The clone becoming increasingly transparent; still maintaining some features of Shino spoke again, glaring into the Jonin's mismatched eyes; smiling dangerously. "When we meet again I will show you something, interesting." Then it chuckled; sounding like multileveled chorus as the last remnants fade.

The fourth masked Shinobi with a face like a beaver gazed at the exodus of insects from the ceiling. Half entering the boy the other half filtering out the window; addressing his companions; "Is it wise to allow him to take those creatures with him? They have evil intent." His mask face turning to the boy.

Kakashi, warned; "I would say it is not wise."

Shino stared at him, his mind drifting away from the situation around him to Naruto. 'I wonder if he is alright.' He turned away from Kakashi; as the Kikai on the ceiling continued to enter his body; pointing the other hand in the direction of the ceiling now that the clone has vanished.

The bird spoke; "I do not believe we should make that decision here; in any event how would we separate them?"

The Cat Shinobi steps toward Shino. 'WTF! How can this brat have so many insects?' "I got an idea of how to get the bugs out." He declares mysteriously placing his hands together.

The hands recalling the insects point in the officers' direction the Kikai filtering in stop. "I will say this once; attempt to remove my Kikai at your own risk." The Kikai rattled menacingly; his voice bitter with anger.

"We will do nothing to your insects; just cooperate so the situation does not get any worse." The bird spoke stepping along side him. "Right Cat?"

The cat took a step back lowering his hands. Shino aimed his hands back toward the ceiling; "I will cooperate; please allow me to collect my friends." The bugs filter in at a quicker pace.

"Friends!" The cat cackles staring at the Jonin. "Hey Kakashi-san they are his friends! No wonder he has no real ones; hey."

Kakashi not amused believing a person that would call his ninja tool a friend, mentally unbalanced and highly dangerous. 'Nearly every ninja in the bingo book has a weapon they consider their 'friend'. "I'm off; keep me posted if there are any changes;" turning to leave, the small apartment.

"Hatake Kakashi." Shino spoke to him. The Jonin glared at him over his shoulder. "Please extend my apology to Naruto I acted without his knowledge or consent." His voiced drop sadly.

"What makes you think I would do something like that? If I have my way, you will never see him again." He walked out, ignoring the dire warning Shino sent at his back.

**HOKAGE DECISION**

The dark haired boy lay motionless on the bed; this face bandaged with special herbs a ninja techniques used to speed his healing. He appeared vulnerable and weak, like a child abused by an unruly parent; left to the fate of the world. A small hand held his slightly larger hand as more tears hit his covers; he has been in this state for a little over a week; with no telling when they would revive him. The damage to his neck did not take long to heal, not for the medical specialist Tsunade; it was the concussion he received being slammed against the floor as well as the lack of oxygen to his brain; they placed him is a medical coma to give his body a chance to heal slowly. Uchiha Sasuke nearly died; that is the rumor circulating the Village and the one responsible is Aburame Shino. Few people are permitted to visit the Uchiha, since he is under ANBU watch. Naruto among the few sat with Iruka's hand on his shoulder reassuring him for the hundredth time that what Sasuke did is not in any way his fault; as well as the young Shinobi would make a full recovery so he (Naruto) could give him a proper ass kicking.

When he spoke about what happen to Iruka, for some reason he did not feel the same bitter pain from when Shino tricked him. He did not fall into uncontrollable tears; he felt as if the more he spoke about the incident the less pain the memory caused him. He stares at Sasuke sleeping face; wanting to shake him awake and demand answers; make him tell him why he had done that to him; why he betrayed him; all he ever felt for Sasuke is love; the first person he ever truly love. Now with Shino confined to his home and his teammate in the hospital he feels both snatched away from him too soon. He felt empty and bitter; both men he trusted and loved and both had taken advantage of him, lied and betrayed his trust.

"Iruka-sensei all I have is you; everyone else is gone."

Gazing fondly at the boy, Iruka felt the sadness wash over him. Naruto could not bring himself to tell the council what had occurred in the Hot Spring Village; and he only agreed to tell his Sensei if he would keep it secret. This contributes to the circulating rumors that Shino nearly kills a comrade for something as trivial as a Henge prank; at least so far, that is the position of the council. Naruto did not know about Sasuke impersonation but after an investigation that remained the only reason presented. Shino as well refused to testify in his own behalf other that stating that Sasuke had made a fool of him with his prank. On the day Shino and his uncle presented a defense to the Konoha Council of Elders Naruto hadn't left his small apartment; believing everyone would discover what happen to him. Iruka knew Kimimaro was aware of the details however, he had not shared it with Kuni-te; because the old man did not raise it as a defense to protect his nephew from prosecution; the most serious attacking a Superior Officer. At the rate, things were going it did not look good for the Aburame Ninja.

"No, Naruto you still have many friends. Sasuke and Shino will still be a major part of your life. Don't give up on them; they both need to be told off for how they treated you; and a good punch in the face for good measure." Eyeing the small ninja, he wants to say something that will help he was beginning to believe that there must be more to have the boy so depressed.

"I know, they will be in my life, I'm just not sure if I want them to be." He stood up straighter letting go of Sasuke's hand. "Why didn't he tell the council the real reason?" a defiant light entering his eyes as he wiped his face with his forearm. 'Damn you Shino, why didn't you just save yourself; they would understand if you just told the whole truth.'

"Why do you think?" Iruka let his hand fall from the boys shoulder; once again considering Shino. 'The boy is bright, very strong and a true friend.' "Naruto if something like that happen to a friend of yours how would you react? Tell everyone, or beat the person responsible to a pulp?"

Naruto looks away from the bed and his former teacher not wanting to hear that explanation because he had thought of it before. The result was the same; he would have done exactly what Shino did to his attacker or much worse; and in the end not tell anyone the horrible truth; keep his friends secret till the day he dies. Walking over to the window staring out at the kids playing; the anger at the circumstances eating at him he knew he had to make a decision.

"Sensei they let Shino go home till the trial right?"

"Yes,"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow Naruto, it doesn't look good; the Aburame Clan are requesting an outside party review the case; and his uncle has threatened civil war if Shino is given anything more than a slap on the wrist." Iruka kept his eyes on the back of Naruto's blonde head. Things were quickly spilling out of control in the Hidden Leaf with people taking sides, dividing the Nation into quarreling groups.

"I got something to take of." The boy left the room without looking back at either; Iruka knew what Naruto would do; his heart went out to him sadly. Moving closer to the bed eyeing the Uchiha; his life never had been in danger of death; people take things to the extreme when they want too. Sasuke is a very strong person and Shino did no damage that will not heal with time. 'I got my own punishment to deliver to you Sasuke.'

Standing against a tree overlooking the beautiful river that fed many of the smaller streams in the Hidden Leaf he turned as the blonde-haired person leaned against a smaller limb near him. "Yo." He said eyeing the boy, he has come to admire and soon take as a subordinate. 'He is not taking this well, perhaps because they both are friends with him caught in the middle. "You know Naruto soon you will leave this all behind to train with me; cheer up a little." The Frog Hermit advised.

Looking down at the white foam rising from the falls crashing nearly a hundred feet into the river it reminds him of the training area his and Shino's area. He looked away from it, not at anything particular just the surrounding forest and village in the distance.

"Jiraiya, can I ask a favor of you?" his voice sad.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" the Council Elder roared; his face blood red in fury; his eyes locked on the laughing Elder, Kuni-te.

He chortled again at the ignorance of the man; "Well, I am not young like you; if you want complete break down of my life it will take most of our time." He chuckled again. To everyone's displeasure.

"Kuni-te-sama allow me to address the council you are unnerving them." Kimimaro spoke from his place at the defense table. The old man laughing still took his seat. He has threaten that an army of Clansmen are standing by until the verdict is made; should it not go his way war will be declared immediately. 'Just sit down and let me work my magic.' Kimi kept his eyes trained on the old man until he was seated and silent.

Getting to his feet he walked toward the twelve members Elder Council; knowing his word would have little weight, because he is an outsider, he wanted to try; they were not getting very far with Kuni-te's threats.

"The injuries were not life threatening; Tsunade-sama already testified to that; this is merely a case were one ninja overpowered another; if every ninja in the village were prosecuted for such travesties we would have none free to protect Konoha." He smiled warmly several of them nodding at his point.

"The brat attacked me too, you didn't forget that?" A deadly voice added.

"Oh no Kaka-san;" Kimimaro turned to face the Jonin. "I remember very well." Looking up as if considering the details; "Shino whips your ass, and explains you will never be a match for him; perhaps you have personal issues that you are dealing with. You want revenge on a fourteen year-old boy by using the council as the weapon?" he grins.

"I don't need to explain my reasons; the facts speak for themselves; he broke the law." He fumed back.

Kuni-te stands again; "Don't forget the little detail that you tried to behead him at the time; he defended himself; it is what ninja are trained to do right?" He chuckles he nearly laughs himself silly when he finally spoke with Shino about the incident. The fact that his nephew had grown to a level where he could defeat a Shinobi of Kakashi caliber amused him to know end. Although, the fact that Shino did not kill either had them shouting at each other late into the night, the day after the incident. Kuni-te wants Sasuke dead a nice bonus would have been Kakashi; the boy had the opportunity and means he just did not act and would not tell his uncle why. Kuni-te despite the amusement he showed was furious.

Kimimaro broke in not wanting Kuni-te to take the floor; "Yes I believe it is a very deadly move Lighting Edge. Not something you would normally use to stop a Shinobi from sparring match." He eyed him disapprovingly.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at them both; they were attempting to sway the council by calling the unprovoked attack a spar. Before he could open his mouth to curse them out, the door opened; the Fifth with Jiraiya; apparently the men had an impromptu discussion before the full panel had convened. Following the two Sannin three ANBU members, Shino and four other escorts one the ANBU squad leader of torture and interrogation Morino Ibiki. Morino stood closest to Shino who today dressed modestly in a long sleeve shirt and jeans no ninja weapons or forehead protector.

The boy stopped at the table set aside for him, Ibiki put a hand on his shoulder ushering him to sit. From what he knew of the details, now a personal guard of the brat; he liked. Intending to have the boy become a subordinate, if all goes well. Unlike the rumors he had heard of the boy being difficult, bad tempered, and lacking respect to Superior Officers; Ibiki has a positive impression. The last week Moreno observed his ability undergo server mental torment, while ANBU and the council interrogated him at length regarding the incident. He also had the pleasure of challenging the brat in a game he called Post Mortem. It is a morbid game; Ibiki's favorite because it starts with a corpse in which you explain only the visual signs on a cadaver and your opponent needed to determine the possible causes of death. Not only did the brat do well in the game he also gave some good cadaver challenges for the Jonin to ponder. Gazing now at his profile Ibiki felt his own measure of pride for the brat; to be able to take on Kakashi confirmed the kid must have considerable strengthen and critical thinking skills; 'we need more like him in the Hidden Leaf.'

Shino's face unreadable as Morino leans to whisper in his ear. "No matter what do not react." He did not intend to do so; although his head remains facing the council; his eyes travel to his uncle. The night before he started on him again, why he did not kill the Uchiha, and that bastard Kakashi; Shino did not hate Kakashi enough to do that; and he would not tell his uncle why he decided to not kill Uchiha, other than saying, he just wanted to teach him a lesson. He came to the decision, if his uncle tried to do anything to harm the Hidden Leaf he would stop him; he had not slept for nearly five days. His mind tortured by the eyes Naruto gave him before he left with Sasuke, and his uncle hounding him every other hour about why; and what he would do if they tried to put _his_ nephew in jail. Inwardly he fumed at the circumstances, feeling his life was not his own; he needed to see Naruto to clear his head and apologize for what he'd done to gain the information that still had him feeling he should have finished off the Uchiha.

Tsunade took her seat facing the council the Hermit in a far corner eyeing Kuni-te darkly. "Now that we are all present I have a statement to make: In the matter of The Village of Konoha verses Aburame Shino; charge the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke a comrade in the Hidden Leaf; attacking a Superior Officer Hatake Kakashi. As far as Uchiha Sasuke his injuries although severe were not at any time life threatening; during training and occasional arguments, a ninja will incur wounds that may be obtain in the same manner as those of the Uchiha. The concussion he received caused some more serious damage; although to say such an injury could not occur during normal circumstances, would be incorrect. Therefore the charges of attempted murder are withdrawn."

Kakashi stood off the wall he leaned on "That can't be…"

"Just keep quiet and let her finish!" Jiraiya warned; everyone who began to mumble including Shino's uncle who chuckled fell silent.

"I presented the case I will do with it as I please." She stated defiantly. "As for the charges of attacking a Superior Officer; they are withdrawn as well." Kakashi turned and left the room before her explanation. Once the door closed behind him, she continued. "In such as the circumstances are based on the two individual perspectives, I will side with Aburame Shino; the defendant acted in a means that would be self preserving; the Jonin attacked at a rate that would be considered deadly. In other words, he attacked the Superior Officer in order to save his own life; no evidence presented show he used a malicious intent to permanently wound or kill Hatake Kakashi. Therefore all charges are closed in this matter I withdrawal the complaint.

Everyone sat silent, dumb founded at first; Kuni-te jumped to his feet first. "So Shino now we may go! You are free of this matter!" he laughed aloud, most eyed him darkly.

"We can pursue this case without the 5th submission." The Elder who shouted at the old man stated.

He continued to chuckle; "You could die before sunrise as well."

"Go ahead Kuni-te give me a reason to hurt you!" Jiraiya stormed. Everyone eyed both men, the air tense.

Shino stands. "Uncle please do not say useless things. Elders if you want to continue please make it plain; I would like to return to working to protect the Hidden Leaf as soon as possible." He wanted to be away from the village for a while and a mission would help in that respect.

Ibiki placed a hand on his shoulder and he sat. The Council eyed each other, really without the submission from the Fifth it would be pointless to continue. In addition, her explanations why she felt the case should not continue seemed reasonable. The head Council member spoke; "Should we need to review this matter further we will inform you. Please take care when you spar in the future, you are free to leave." People began to rise leaving the room as Tsunade called to Shino.

"Aburame Shino, may I have a word?"

Few remain, as the boy walks to the desk she sat behind; two ANBU members with a bird mask another with a dog; the two who arrested him; Jiraiya; and Ibiki.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He stood in front of her wondering if she would chastise him.

Shuffling the papers in front of her, she swallows the tears at what the Frog Hermit shared with her. Looking up at the boy, 'he is a hero in his own way, never betraying his friends' secret even if it cost him his freedom.' She has a different impression of the boy now, even though they can never speak openly about what happen; Naruto does not want it that way.

"This is a lucky break for you;" she simpers coyly; "Now that I know how strong you are you will not get missions below 'C' level; I hope you are sincere about helping to protect the Hidden Leaf. I'm going to make sure you do just that."

He nods at her getting the impression there was something more to her words; the last time they spoke, they were very cross with one another.

"I would say that he would make a fine member of ANBU his skill is quite impressive." The bird masked Shinobi said sweetly.

"I agree." The dog-masked Shinobi barks his voice gruff.

"Just hold on;" Morino Ibiki interrupted. "This brat is going to be my subordinate; if he will just accept." He grinned out of his scared face as Shino turned his face to the Jonin.

'What are they talking about? They are acknowledging me; and a Jonin I admire will accept me as a subordinate.' Feeling honored by the request knowing a great deal about the Jonin. The Fifth intervened before he could come to a decision.

"Just hold your horses;" she said amused, 'he has gotten noticed by some very strong people.' "He is my brat until I say otherwise." She scowled at them all, while they looked amused but understood they needed to concede his future to her. "I'm going to reform your team and you will be the leader." Eyeing him while leaning on one hand, "Do you think you can handle that level of responsibility?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Although content with his current team she, for some reason wanted him to take a more leadership role. 'When will I see you again, Naruto?' His mind growing dark as he realizes the additional responsibility will keep him too busy for a life with the blonde-ninja if he will forgive him.

"Good, your first job as team leader will be to inform you teammates of your expectation and goals as a leader. No more keeping things to yourself." She warned eying him pointedly. "I'm going to force you to resolve this disagreement from your past; you will be responsible for their lives. Inuzuka Kiba; will remain with you. I am sure he will be of assistance since you two have worked together for some time now." She paused to consider her decision, and then explained who the other teammates would be; and leaned back; watching his face brighten subtly then the eyebrows knit behind the dark shades as he nods his acceptance of his new role.


	21. Chapter 21 Sasuke Recovers!

**CHAPTER 21 SASUKE RECOVERS!**

"Wow this is great!" Kiba threw a stick hard for Akamaru to fetch; then grinned his sharp teeth at his new team captain, only a few hours ago the case against him closed. "Did you tell Hinata; I want to let her know, she will be really glad. You got a promotion, no more D missions; real stuff that's exciting!" his dog ran back, wagging his tail pleased with himself.

Shino smiled shortly at his comrade, the other part about his expectations would need to wait; he needed to give Kiba the bad news about Hinata, and the others.

**The Hospital**

The shower water pours over his aching muscles and back as he steps behind the blonde-haired person tilting his head down to kisses his shoulder. _**This is how it should have been! **_The blonde-haired person reaches one arm up around his neck to pull him harder, pressing his mouth down on the tight skin. _**This is how I wanted him to touch me! **_**'**Feels good, he is holding me; and I am making him feel good.' Pressing his chest firmly against his back, the right hand continues to stroke the other boy's cock while the left presses into his strong abnormal muscles, the blonde moans lifting his head up laying it against the taller dark hair male shoulder behind him. _**I need to get him to trust me, completely! **_"Feels good;" He whispers, barely able to be heard. "I know, donki; I always think about you when I masturbate; you are just so sexy." He smirks at the feel of the person hardening length in his grip. _**I know just what to do to get back at that cockroach! **_

He can see the blonde-haired person's Adam Apple bouncing up and down slowly; 'this guy is going to come, he really likes my hand job.' _**The only thing is to make sure I am convincing **_licking out his tongue, running it from the tan shoulder to his neck; he whispered in his ear; "I love you Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Sasuke!"

"Yes?"

"SASUKE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

His eyes shot open, the light in the room making him squint; then the light became blocked by brilliant blue eyes, and wild golden hair. "Naruto?" his heart rate beginning to climb, his throat parched.

"Sasuke! I'll get someone you just said my name…." he broke off in mid-sentence, Sasuke pulling him into a bone cracking embrace; holding him to his chest as if he is a drowning victim.

"What are you doing Sasu…" his mouth seized in a powerful kiss, the dark eyes in front of him closed as the mouth sucked passionately. Naruto's turns crimson as the full mouth press deeper. The golden ninja tries pulling away but Sasuke's grip is too tight and the kiss makes him lightheaded. Finally able to pull back Naruto looks into the damp jet black eyes feeling slightly guilty for his desire to beat Sasuke to a pulp.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I never told you how I feel about you; and I almost died without telling you my true feelings. I don't want to waste time, keeping things to myself." He paused as his voice cracks. Naruto quickly pours him a cup of water and then helps him to drink. "I treated you horribly, all this time you have been showing me how much you care and I ignored you. I won't do that anymore." He threw his arms around the blonde-ninja neck again. "I love you Naruto." He said his body trembling.

Speechless he didn't know what to say, or why Sasuke was acting like this; his heart feeling heavy with the information he just received he said the first thing he can think to help calm his friend until he could get someone to look at him. "I love you too Sasuke." At last putting his arms around him; returning the hug.

In the hall outside Sasuke's door Shino leans hard against the wall his heart rate dropping, a nauseous feeling growing behind his navel. 'Life is amusing;' he thinks bitterly as he walks out of the hospital before he kills them both. So angry he did not notice Hyuga Neji lurking in the shadows of an empty room, Byakugan exposed eyeing Naruto with every intention to kill him.

Pulling away again easing Sasuke back on the bed Naruto stood looking at the glassy eyed expression on his nemesis; 'What am I going to do now?' "Just be still, I'll get someone to take a look at you."

"Naruto I can't remember everything that happen; can you help me fill in the gaps?" his eyes full of interest and acknowledgment. Something Naruto wanted for years; Naruto smiles.

"Just wait, I'll be back." He step quickly to the door, then glances back at the jet black eyes, his hair messier than it has ever been staring at him. He left the room walking quickly to the nurse station, not noticing Neji enter Sasuke's room.

"So you have recovered." He walks to the window, over looking a small water channel that cut through the Hidden Leaf; wondering if he should free himself of the desire for this dark knight and kill them both when the blonde returns. 'How will that benefit me?'

"What do you want?" Cold and cutting, Sasuke's eyes flashed red. 'This prick could ruin everything he better make it quick and get lost.'

The pale eyes fix on him. "So you reserve all good things for that imbecile; what about me?" Killing him becoming more appealing; his answer will decide the next move.

"What about you? Have you changed your mind about Hinata? Last I recall getting her to agree to marry you is your primary desire; what do you expect from me, if you take a wife?" His voice drops to a dangerous hiss. 'I am so going to enjoy making him pay for asking me stupid questions. "You are not so delusional that you think there is more between you and me than convenience?"

"In that position I will change many things; I want you to be part of those changes." He narrows his eyes. What started as a friendship with occasional benefits turns into a twisted affair in which favor of a different sort went both ways. Neji has access to information that will allow Sasuke to close the gap on Itachi; as well as strength that Neji vows to lend when the Uchiha left for the final pursuit of his brother. Sasuke provides Neji the type of fulfillment that he cannot get anywhere else. It is not as if he takes applications for sadist. In addition, having a completely unrelated person kill the dog trainer is the most appealing option for now.

"Your head is as vacant as your eyes, if you think I'm going to play the mistress; while you keep your pseudo happy home." Sasuke spat contemptuously Sharingan eyes flashing no sign of weakness from the recovery.

Neji leans casually against the wall he heart trapped by the viscous words; longing for the boy to grow so the eyes could punish him for presuming too much. "Well, someone has not been as sick as it would appear; already making new moves to insure to have the advantage. I don't believe you have any more emotions for that imbecile than you do for me; why the confession?"

Sasuke glanced out the window; smirking. "Jealous?" Neji did not answer. "Too bad I found something much more appealing than your whiny begging to be dominated needs." Flashing his eyes back at the furious look on Neji's face, he grins. "I have my reasons; he will give me all I need so F off." The grin melted away; only a cold glare remained.

Standing up straight meeting the cold glare, "I don't see how he will, once I kill him." He warned his voice dropping dangerously.

Naruto lead the way back to Sasuke's room. Just before he opens the door, he heard Sasuke's voice _**"Just keep your distance!"**_ He paused briefly then pushed in the room gazing around.

The door opens Naruto and Tsunade enter the room followed closely by Sakura. Neji eyes flick to Naruto, 'Perhaps death is delayed.'

He got a chilling feeling as his eyes clashed with the other ninja standing at the window in a far corner eyeing him. 'What happen that Sasuke had to tell him to keep back?' He turned his attention back to Sasuke, wanting to make sure he is all right.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you are feeling better." Sakura chimed.

"Well, I didn't think the technique I used would lift so quickly, but you are a remarkable boy. Your body has decided you had enough rest." Tsunade stepped to the bed to check his vitals.

Naruto watches with interest Sasuke's eyes focus on him the entire time made him uneasy that he will blab to everyone about his feelings. 'I don't get him at all, why is he acting this way?'

"I feel better, when can I return to doing missions?" Sasuke asked with an apprehensive edge in his tone.

Neji half laughs causing everyone to turn in his direction. "So quickly he recovers it's almost unbelievable?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto says more firmly than appropriate.

Neji glares at him; Tsunade glance over her shoulder at the vibes she just caught. "There will be no fighting in here; whatever you have to say to one another do it well away from the hospital." She turned back to Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, "Can you stay a little longer?"

He scratched the back of his head, turning to face Sasuke, he only stopped in to see him for a few minutes; Kiba told him he would need to meet the new team leader and he was very late for that. 'That guy is going to think I've been with Kaka-sensei too long.' "I'm sorry Sasuke, I need to go meet some people; but I'll come back as soon as I can." Inwardly, Naruto did not want to be alone with his teammate for another Uchiha kiss.

"A few more days Sasuke and you can meet your knew team captain as well." She smiled at him.

"What? What happen to Kakashi?' he looks at everyone in wonder.

Naruto left, it made him sad to think that his last words to the Jonin were 'Stay the hell out of my life!'

**KAKASHI'S INVESTIGATION**

Sitting in the darkened room his mind plowed over the days events. The most upsetting being his argument with Iruka after the trial:

"_**Kakashi-san you really need to let it go the 5**__**th**__** did what she felt was most appropriate given the circumstances."**_

"**She is a fool, and you're a fool if you think I will believe that garbage!"**

"_**Kakashi there are very good circumstances surrounding the case that the 5**__**th**__** may have taken into consideration…."**_

"**WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES JUSTIFY THAT FREAK TRYING TO KILL SASUKE?"**

"_**Do not take that voice with me. Sasuke needs to face the consequences of his own actions. He got the beating he deserved; I cannot say more than that. Perhaps you should train him in a manner that doesn't revolve around violence as means of getting what he wants!"**_

"**Iruka! You are once again walking on dangerous ground; if you had not interfered back in that village; this situation may have been avoided!"**

"_**Nothing would have avoided this situation! You are so dense! You think the ground that boy walks on is hollowed! Get your lips off his ass and see him for the selfish, manipulating, evil bastard he is!"**_

"**You don't know him!"**

"_**YES I DO! I KNOW ENOUGH KAKASHI, I KNOW ENOUGH**__!"_

"**Iruka, I'm not done talking with you!"**

"_**I am done!"**_

His heart shuddered thinking of the look in the chestnut brown eyes how distant and cold. 'That man has a terrible temper, but look who's talking; my temper is far worse.' He walked to the window gazing down the empty streets; in the distance, he could see him approaching. Turning away to hide himself he thought 'I wouldn't be so concerned if Scar Face hadn't added a little more mystery. Remembering his conversation a few hours ago:

"_**Kakashi, what brings you to these parts? Not here to relieve me, are you?"**_

"**You spent some time with that Aburame kid; get a feel on him?"**

"_**Hmmm…. Don't' like how it went down?"**_

"**I am working very hard on that, can you be of assistance? Was there another reason he reacted like that to Sasuke?"**

"_**Well, of the six days I stood guard only the first twenty hours was he really put through the ordeal." "heh heh" "That brat's tough."**_

"**Did he add anything besides the stupid Henge nonsense?"**

"_**No, not one word; a kid after my own heart."**_

"**Just as I thought, that kid is just one step away from total lunatic."**

"_**You think so? I disagree."**_

"**What, I don't get him at all; he nearly kills Sasuke and then turns around and had the nerve to ask me to extend an apology; crazy bastard all over a stupid prank!"**

"_**Tell me Kakashi-san who did he offer an apology to?"**_

"**I don't see what difference it makes; Naruto."**

"_**Heh heh; I suspected, even though the brat didn't so much a shed a hair when I asked."**_

"**What are you getting at, please explain."**

"_**You see Kakashi-san; that boy reacted to something much bigger than Henge; the rumors of him having a quick temper are true. Nevertheless, no more true then how you or I would react if someone smacked us in the back of the head; anyone with the balls to do that; had better find someplace to hide. I'll rip off their hands and shove them…"**_

"**What is your point Ibiki?"**

"_**My point is that kid is an analyzer; strategy is his forte. I reviewed his school records as well as his missions over the last year. The kid is a genius; he never does things on impulse the type that will determine the exact steps to a chosen outcome. The kid is close to crazy, but we all when it comes are important people. There is something between that brat and Naruto; unfortunately for Sasuke he stepped in the middle; the boy reacted the way we would if we had similar circumstances."**_

"**That doesn't tell me what those circumstances involve."**

"_**Does is matter? It seems bad enough that the Fifth is willing to overlook it; do you need more than that; he is not usually treated special. My feeling is he intended to take the Uchiha's life; but someone changed him; any idea who can have that affect Kakashi? Heh heh."**_

"**Yeah, I got plenty. You know that S.O.B. Kimimaro vowed to kill Sasuke 'if he injured Naruto in that manner again.' Don't know what he was referring to; he's staying with that wacky Elder that threatened everyone at the trial; have you checked him out."**

"_**I got some info on him; he applied to remain in the village. I get all those; but now that you mention the cryptic warning, I can imagine only one thing that bastard Sasuke must have done to Naruto….."**_

Kakashi slows his heart he hears the voices approaching the door; 'when he is alone I will get my own answers one way or another.' Now his presence completely concealed.

"How many times do I need to tell you? F off!" Sasuke roars.

"I could have killed him tonight; but the bastard ran off!" he storms back.

The silence stretches. "Neji." Sasuke chuckles softly.

"I did not touch him." Neji's voice on edge.

"I told you;" his voice amused and cold. "To keep your distance, right?" he whispers.

The sounds of a crash and loud bangs as heavy objects fall. A yell of pain and then low whimpers follows the dull sounds of a fist punching a body. Kakashi raises his forehead protector slowly, keeping his presence concealed. 'Who lost?'

"You are pathetic!" Sasuke spat leering over the crumpled form of Neji at his feet. "You will have a better chance if you just use those eyes; how is this going to be interesting for me if you won't make it challenging?" he laughs, glaring as the white eyes turn up to face him.

Neji moans, his body suffering from numerous injuries where Sasuke had pummeled him after he put up no resistance; wanting any contact, desperate for it. He feels excited wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. "If I use these eyes, I will hurt you and how will that be fun for me!" he hissed, knowing the challenge would make Sasuke even more determined to punish him; he looked forward to it.

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows; "You are a waste of my time; get lost. I got another Uke to work on." He laughed in his face then turned his back on him. However, the next moment he whips back around.

"HENGE!"

As the cloud of smoke cleared, Naruto stood in Neji's white long sleeve shirt and loose fitting pants. He began to undress the blue eyes staring lustfully at the Uchiha.

"WTF, do you think you…"

"Shut up baka." Naruto's voice said. "Why don't you use me like you want; this time I won't cry and run to tell." He dropped his pants sexy tan skin, shining with the sweat of the fight. He got on his knees, turning his back toward Sasuke. "I could cry if you want, or be as quiet as a mouse." He glance over his shoulder at the ink black eyes the face pale the mouth hanging open at the sight of him.

'I should kill him.' Sasuke pull the waste of his pants dropping them to the floor; his erection pounding as he slowly strokes it. 'He looks just like Naruto but, I know its Neji.' He shudders as Naruto pulled off the forehead protector, shaking his hair, stringy with sweat. Sasuke steps forward the hair reminding him of the shower now only three feet between the two. "What do you want from me? You are not him."

The head drops toward the floor, Naruto's voice "Please, Sasuke…." He takes a deep shuddering breath. "I was so worried you would not come back to me." He raises himself up on all fours. "Please. I need you." He pleads, keeping his face pointed at the floor, Neji feeling his own excitement rise as Sasuke edges slowly closer. "F me Sasukkkeeee!" his words cut short.

Sasuke grabs the narrow hips in tight powerful grip; quickly lining up his cock at the pink entrance. Without a pause, he pushes all the way in; anger filling his chest as Neji's scheme drives him to crave the puckering ass. Sasuke snatches a fist full of blonde hair, 'Bastard, I'm going to make sure this really hurts!' Pulling the hair and head, back hard, makes Neji's back arch, as the other hand squeezes his hips as tightly as possible. Sasuke humps in faster and harder with each thrust trying to deliver as much pain as possible with his rod. Neji grunts and then whines; he could feel some of his hair rip out by the root. However, the more pain Sasuke delivers the greater the euphoria Neji felt. So much that when Sasuke releases the hair to grab both hips painfully tight; ramming into the clenching hole; Neji felt his climax growing the first he has ever experienced without permission.

"I am coming!" Naruto yells.

"No not yet!" Sasuke snaps, leaning forward and pounding harder into the blonde ninja his climax moments away.

"Sassssukeeee! I'm coming!" Naruto screams.

It washes over the dark hair and eyes like a spring shower; Sasuke's mind looses track of the fact that he is with Neji. The firm ass contracts and tightens around his length. The ravens' hand reflectively gropes the spurting erection under Naruto feeling the warm fluids saturate his finger. His eyes shut tight at his ejaculation wrenches through him pulling the tan hips back as Naruto's voice echoes in his ears. He falls forward leaning heavily on the blonde ninja. The powerful climax makes Sasuke feel he cannot move. The blonde ninja remains on all fours, holding them both up; gasping for breath, at the sensation of the powerful explosion.

Sasuke lifted the blonde hair still resting on his back; taking deep breaths. The blue eyes glanced back at him exhausted and cunning. "How was that?" He mused, in a puff; Neji remained where Naruto was a moment ago.

He withdrew quickly, sitting up he stares with more hatred at the white eyes; the person smiles at him contemptuously. "Don't be angry Sasuke-kun; we both had fun this time right?" He sat back on his hunches, still trying to steady his breathing his dark hair falling beautifully around his shoulders.

"Get out of my sight!" Sasuke stands and walks away from him. A few moments later Neji still smirking on the floor can hear the shower. After dressing, he left satiated for now; considering how to kill Naruto and make it look as if someone else is to blame.

Kakashi relaxed once Neji left Sasuke's house; the sex spar between his student and his pretend lover had him unnerved. He believed Sasuke liked girls; although from his vantage point he could not see what the boys did in the living room; the sounds more than gave a great visual of the encounter. 'I wonder how many books Jiraiya would give me for the smexy details on this.' He snickered inwardly thinking a good dose of Iruka would cure the major boner he developed. Then he remembered his lover might not want him tonight; he stepped out of his hiding place. Sasuke still in the shower; 'It is clear Sasuke more than likely took advantage of Naruto. I had that kid all wrong; I doubt Naruto was a willing partner; otherwise he would not have reacted so strongly during that fight they had at the restaurant.'

Glancing at the bathroom, narrowing his eyes; 'I'll keep a closer eye on him for now on; and keep my knowledge about this to myself. Sooner or later he is going to mess up and I'll be there to deliver swift and angry justice.' He left the way he came in being sure to leave nothing out of place; he knew he owed Iruka a big apology.


	22. Chapter 22 Do Not Hesitate!

**CHAPTER 22 DO NOT HESITATE! **

Naruto set off for the meeting spot only to find no one there. Not sure what to do he went to Kiba who's mother forced him to eat dinner and then the merriment of old times began. It took the better part of the night, by the time he left. Naruto felt he always learned the most from going to dinner at Kiba's. On top of that, Kiba would not tell him one word about the new captain. 'Naruto if I tell you, he will beat the snot out of me, he said he will deal with you in his own way; it was scary when he said it; you better be prepared.'

Now late evening he walked home, wondering if the guy would ambush him and beat the snot out of him for not showing up. Imaging a huge ninja performing signs and attacking him with deadly force, "Oh my imagination is too active, that won't happen." He laughed then jumped as his voice echoed back at him in the empty streets.

Naruto felt a familiar ache as he considered his other problem with Sasuke saying those things to him. 'That guy is an idiot, to tell me things when I can't do anything about them. Why didn't he say those words before…?' He looked up at the full moon and the stars around it filling the dark sky; wondering about the outcome of Shino's case. 'I should go see him, even if it's just to give him a punch!' His brow knitted, making up his mind he turned away from his apartment building; running at top speed to Shino; knowing if anything Kimi could tell him what happen with the case.

Neji watched from Naruto's apartment as the blonde ninja suddenly ran off in the opposite direction. 'Did he sense me? That's not possible, next time Uzumaki, I will get you.'

**(((SLAP!)))(((SLAP!)))**

"NEXT TIME DO NOT HESITATE!" the Elder roared as his former lover enters the Kuni-te's office.

Shino sat passively, his face a flame of anger and abuse from his deranged uncle.

"Kuni-te, do not hit Shino-kun he did what was necessary at the time…"

"Stay out of it!" he raged, his gold eyes popping at the white-hair shinobi, a purple vein throbbing at the side of his head.

"Uncle I have received a promotion, which should be some…"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? THAT IS JUST HER WAY TO MAKE YOU NOT KILL HIM! IF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS LIFE YOU CAN'T DISSECT HIM!" Kuni-te hollered looking on the edge of total mental collapse. A deathly silence hung in the air in the wake of his rampage.

"You are getting as stupid as that Naruto…!" the Elders words cut short as Shino stood and walked out slamming the door behind him despite the order not to leave.

Kimimaro stepped forward preventing Kuni-te from following the teen. 'Why am I still here, I should have gone back to the Hot Spring Village, but I linger.' Sitting in the seat across from the Elder; the man still fuming that his nephew left him to stew in his own juices. 'Tsunade-sama only wants to hear about sexy encounters; she will not move forward into a relationship; she's just baiting me along. I need to find some reason to remain in the Hidden Leaf outside of peacemaker between this crazy bastard and Shino. "He's not as patient with you anymore; you are going to need to find another way to direct his path. This abuse will not be tolerated any longer." Kimimaro understood that the Elder is half-crazy do to his lack of sleep.

"Kimi, will you spend the night with me, I am in need of the comfort only you can provide." Kuni-te asks solemnly his voice gravelly from the shouting and the stress of the prior week.

"I can accommodate that; you are a good lay." He grinned at the man knowing as soon as he fell asleep he would be back at work and waking the boy to shout at him again. 'Sex can relieve the boredom; even if it is only with a friend.'

Shino crouched on the high roof; a place he went to hide from his uncle when he did not leave the area all together. _'__**I love you too Sasuke... .'**_ He took a deep breath; the voice in his head telling him that he should have suspected as much. Naruto usually bothered Sasuke more than would be necessary when they were in the Village together; Shino knew because he watched. He just did not want to see the obvious; Naruto like Sasuke and now the bastard wanted to return his feelings. He wished inwardly that he killed the person, had not hesitated; even if it were so he never heard those words come from Naruto's mouth. He turned as he sensed a strong presence; then stood.

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked isn't that how everyone gets in here?" He scowled, "I owe you a punch in the mouth for…" Naruto growled, "A Whole lot of STUFF!" he raised his voice. Then leaping forward punched Shino with a right hook; landing in a crouched position prepared for the counter that never came.

His eyes widened at his friend; the dark shades knocked off when he punched him; violet eyes glared back wet with tears; spiting blood over the roof edge. 'The tears must have been there before, what?' "Why didn't you protect yourself?" he stormed resisting the urge to ask why the tears.

"I deserved it, now we are even. Please leave." He turned around, crouching down; the dull ache in his heart twisting painfully; he could not bare to look at Naruto, the pain cutting deep as he fought to bury his emotions.

Naruto stood, somehow he did not expect that reaction; "Well can you tell me how the case went I really came to find out about that." 'What's his problem?'"

Naruto growling, clenching his teeth he grabbed the front of Shino's jacket pulling him to face him. "What the hell is your problem, or do you want another punch!" Naruto balled his fist preparing to deliver another hit.

In a quick and powerful move Shino whip both the blondes hands in a one hand grip; the front of the orange jacket in the other; slamming him hard on the roof top glaring in his face. "Keep your hands off me!" Shino shouted his heart rate dropping, a sign of danger.

Naruto's eyes widened; 'Why is he so angry?' He thought as he struggled to get free of the iron grip that continued to tighten the more he tried to free himself; clenching his teeth he roared; "You don't have a right to be mad at me…!"

"Shut up!" he yelled in Naruto's face; still holding him painfully tight; his violet eyes now a dark purple, reflecting anger and pain. 'He is beautiful, but he does not care about what I feel.' He released him turning his back. Feeling he needed to put some distance between the two of them before he truly hurt him. "Just leave Naruto; don't touch me." His voice deep and calm a subtle tremble underneath.

Not understanding what could have happen, Naruto sat up watching the back of Shino's profile. He feels a tightness spreading in his chest the look in the darkened eyes worried him. 'Well they don't call me an idiot for nothing.' At the risk of his life, he wrapped his arms around the back of Shino's neck embracing him around the shoulders; pressing his chest firmly against him while he spoke softly in his ear.

"I have always been a blockhead. So if you are going to beat me to death I can at least tell you I love you; so it will make this all worth it." Shino began to tremble; the strong arm around his back and shoulders tightened reflectively. "I'm not mad anymore; I just don't like people to trick me. I do not like people to hurt my friends. I guess you feel the same way, that is why you kicked his ass so badly; and he deserved it but not from you; that is my job. If the same thing happen to you; I would do just what you did and try my best to rip them apart." Naruto fell silent as Shino turns gazing at him a deep sadness evident in his dark eyes. "Thanks for not telling everyone what he did." Naruto smiled at the violet eyes, the face still full of sadness. He grinned nervously, not knowing what to say; "Can you kiss me?"

Shino lean into the beautiful full lips he desires those lips more than anything else. Heartbroken from Naruto's words to Sasuke, 'What have I become to still need him while he loves someone else?' Their lips met, Naruto moans softly closing his eyes halfway as Shino presses forward tentatively. The blonde ninja lips vibrated against his lover. "Open your eyes." Naruto said. Shino complied. "They are beautiful; I love to see them when we are this close." Naruto deepens the kiss his tongue sliding into Shino's mouth and sucking on the others tongue while savoring his lips before he moves back with a sparkle in his eyes. The grin now mischievous; "Can you wash my hair, I don't think I have since you did it; that is gross right?" He smiled, while Shino stared and nodded, unable to come up with any sign of happiness other than the brightness of his eyes. Their vibrant color retuned.

The roof has a secret door that leads to Shino's changing room. Which, adjacently connected access to his master bath suite, not only a eight by eight shower with multi-shower heads wrapped in privacy glass blocks; but also a whirlpool, tub nine feet long and three feet wide. Shino rarely uses content with quick showers when he did not have a mission. However, taking a deep breath he ignores his heartache fills the tub while he undresses the only person he has ever loved in this manner. He kissed Naruto with more intensity with every passing minute. His heart jumped in his chest as Naruto pressed his fully naked body against him. Grinning at him lustfully, Shino could not help to wonder if he gave Sasuke the same look; since he only heard the words, his mind tormented him; causing his heart to ache more. He step back, he had not spoke to Naruto since he told him to leave. Now he felt mute as Naruto put his hands behind his head raising his eyebrow expectantly. The golden ninja said he wanted to meet his partner, not always be led. Tonight Naruto did not seem hesitant at all, or nervous; like an empowered person moving forward to get what they want.

Well I'll get in you got the stuff?" Naruto said eyeing his lover with a sneaky grin. His heart worried, Naruto completely unaware Shino overheard Sasuke's confession. Therefore, he presumed the trial had not gone well he wanted to cheer Shino up if it were possible.

Finding his voice, "Yes, just get in." Shino said softly watching Naruto stepped into the deep bath. He wanted to confront him, ask direct questions and get fast answers. However, he did not trust his temper to maintain control; he needed another day calm his emotions. Deciding this is the best course of action he reasoned to keep your mind off the pain for now.'

He eased in the tub behind Naruto, his mind again wondering how he got so lucky to have this guy where he wanted; although he may need to share. 'Don't do that to yourself, just wash his hair and listen with all your senses. You must have missed something; perhaps more was said before you arrived.' He added the soap, the strong scent of orange blossoms fill the air.

"Oh you are truly the best friend I have ever had, Shi, I so love when you wash my hair." Naruto mused easing his back against him.

"Naruto you say the sweetest thing, sometimes I don't believe a word of them." He said mockingly. Before the blonde could respond he shoved him under the water and watched as he popped back up, wiping his face and staring.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Shino bit back the thoughts eating his heart; knowing it would come out angry. "Your hair is not so dirty, did you really need your hair washed or did you just want to get me naked?" he flashed a fake half smile.

'This guy is funny, but I'm not falling for it; something is bothering him.' "You got me!" "I just wanted to see those pecks one more time." Grinning he eased back in place so the washing can continue.

"You should have just asked I would be happy to comply." He tried to feel happy as Naruto eased back against him; adding more soap to the golden hair. Working it into a foamy lather. "What do you want to know about the case?"

Moaning softly as the long fingers massaged his scalp; easing down the back of his neck he thought; 'This guy sure knows how to make me feel good, this week has been a pain in the…'

"Uzumaki?"

"Hummm.?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh sorry, your handy work is really good; I feel so relaxed. I wanted to know what happen with the case."

Shino pushed the blonde under the water again, the soap spreading throughout the large tub. Naruto bobbed back up, glancing at him, sneaky smile in place. 'I am helplessly in love with him; no matter what I will not let that Uchiha take him without a fight; in this I refuse to hesitate.' "You look very beautiful."

"Uhmm, what about the case?"

"Your eyes have the most amazing color I have ever seen." He wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling him back to his chest. "I will never stop loving you, did you know that Naruto?"

Very surprised with the mood swing, Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch. "Uhmm, Shino thank you so much; but you really need to take a good look in the mirror. Your eyes are awesome." He snaked his arms around his neck tilting his mouth up to his lips. The guy didn't move toward his kiss, just stared at him as if lost in his own thoughts.

As if he never heard the words Sasuke spoke to his blonde, he lifted a hand to the tan face, gently stroking his cheeks. "You look like you have whiskers; it's very cute on your beautiful face." He smiled as Naruto blushed.

"Are you making fun of me? I don't know why or how I got these lines on my face; but it's not cute." His voice full of fake offense; "It's masculine, don't be jealous because your face is as smooth as a mushroom." He tweaked his eyebrows at the violet eyes.

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "Mushroom?"

"Perhaps I should say toadstool, you know what that is right?" Naruto snickered unable to hide his amusement.

The brows knitted together. "Well, as far as faces are concerned you got some nice whiskers; however the rest of your body is a bare as a Chuubi." His grin widened as Naruto sat up straight releasing him looking completely embarrassed. "Shall we compare the differences?"

'This guy is funny, and I am great!' Naruto thought inwardly. "That won't be necessary; just tell me what happen with the case." He crossed his arms in front of him; pretending to be serious.

"Because you would loose." Shino prodded, feeling the happiness overshadow the pain in his heart. "I began puberty at about age nine; so I believe I look much more masculine than you. Your sexy Jutsu is almost certainly so effective because of your feminine qualities; although you have yet to show me the technique."

Naruto growled; "I don't have feminine qualities! It is funny to pretend to be a girl; and make perverted old bastards pass out. I also get lots of stuff as a sexy babe that people would never give me as a dude." He eyed the bug user arrogantly. "If I showed you my sexy Jutsu you would just pass out; that won't be any fun for me."

"I doubt it." He stood offering a hand to Naruto. "What kind of things would you need as a girl that you would want as a guy?" smiling as Naruto took his hand.

"Stuff, like uhhhh, I get free packages of Ramen; or movie tickets, one old bird gave me a basket of flower and vegetable seeds, invited me to have dinner at one the nicest places in Suna and promised more gifts." He grinned pleased with himself.

"Like I said, it's your feminine qualities that make it so effective." He stepped into the shower stall turning on the water, Naruto directly behind him. "Only a woman would appreciate that sort of attention from man; unless you are interested in the 'old bird'" he glanced in Naruto direction the hot shower water beating against his skin.

"No not at all, we were on a mission and Kaka-sensei said it would be a good way to get close." His eyes looking out of focus as he thought back.

"Well how did it work out for you?" Thinking the pervert just wanted to see Naruto do the technique, knowing there are plenty of ways to get close without such extremes.

"Oh it worked out well; until he groped me."

"What?"

Naruto turned grinning guiltily, "I have this thing that…well let me show you." He put his hands together. "Henge!"

**((SEXY JUTSU))**

Shino shut off the shower as smoky clouds filled the stall. As the smoke cleared he raised his eyebrow at the beautiful long hair naked blonde accept for a ring of clouds wrapping her breast and privates. He began to twitch as Naruto's overlarge blue eyes gazed seductively at him. "Oooo Shino-kun you are so sexy!" she wrapped her arms around him pressing her large boobs against his chest. 'Hehheh this guy is going to fall out, better get ready for the nosebleed.' Naruto thought deviously.

Looking down her body Shino frowned "The technique is not complete and I am not impressed." He took hold of the blonde's arms pulling him off. 'Although his eyes are as beautiful as ever.' He smiled at him "You are a funny guy anyway; change back."

Embarrassed that Shino saw the problem so quickly he maintained the illusion. In a sickly sweet simper, he asked, "What is a girl to do with a problem like this?" Naruto said shaking his hips side to side and everything else below his waist. "Can you help me perfect the technique; I really want to make it realistic." She pouted, putting her hands together under her chin her eyes overlarge and pleading.

Twitching again, remembering that the eyes are the same Naruto gave him during their first pillow fight he swallowed a desire to punch him; no longer amused by the look on his blonde. "Change back or leave, we can discuss it in your normal form." He walked away not wanting to see her anymore.

"HENGE!" 'What a grumpy person, I thought it was funny.' He snickered following Shino to the changing room. 'Maybe he will tell me what's bothering him now.'

Shino stood with a towel on his waist going through some older clothes as Naruto entered. "Here." Tossing him a blue tee shirt. "You can where this for tonight, I can't fit it anymore. Have a seat I'll dry your hair." His own hair pulled back in a short bun.

Pulling the shirt over his head it hung long pass his hips. Naruto positioned himself on a stool in front of a dressing table with multi compartments. "Hey, look who's got feminine qualities!" He grinned at Shino's reflection in the mirror. "This is something a chick would use." He laughed loudly.

"Yes it belonged to my mother." He said quietly. Naruto fell silent.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He turned on the hair dryer, running his fingers through the blonde locks, firmly. The sound of the dryer made regular conversation difficult so both remained silent in their own thoughts as he worked.

Soon the dryer shut off; the long fingers push a few more times through the golden hair than glanced in the mirror. Naruto's eyes are half-open as he yawned widely. His sun-drenched hair hangs in shiny waves around his face his features striking. Shino can feel his heart rate rise the longer he gazed at the beautiful blonde-ninja. "Come; you're tired we need to get some sleep." He quickly pulled on his long briefs.

Naruto nodded distractedly, following Shino to his bedroom. 'How did I end up spending the night?' "Uhmm, Shino is this alright? I don't want to get you in trouble." Naruto watched as the bug master pulled the top blankets off the bed putting them in a chest Naruto had presumed only a fancy bench.

"Don't worry about it, I want you to stay so come sleep with me, I will treat you with respect. I have no expectations of you." He offered his hand; guiding him to climb on the far side of the bed. "A relationship like ours is not frowned upon in my Clan; you are welcome to live with me if you like." Shino then climbed into bed next to Naruto pulling him in his arms placing gentle kisses on his forehead as he inhaled the scent of the clean hair.

'Wow, that is something, but people would talk and I'm not sure how the Fifth would take it anyway.' "That's a generous offer, Shi, I'll keep it in mind; besides we just started our…" Naruto blushed sitting up trying to clear the sleep from his mind. 'This guy just asked me to live with him!' "Uhmm!"

Shino smiled at the vibrant color in his face. "I am ready to make it official whenever you are; so don't wait for me to ask again just tell me you are ready." He leaned forward pulling Naruto into a deep kiss the blonde melting in his arms. 'I will show you how deeply I care for you that Uchiha will not beat me to claiming your heart.' Lifting his mouth, Naruto's eyes glassy full of happiness. "You are the most important person to me; I will do my best to make you happy." With that, he pulled the smaller ninja back into his embrace.

'This guy a little while ago told me to not touch him, now he's just like before. Why does he keep changing, I don't get him.' "What happen with your case?" Naruto said sleepily, enjoying the feel of the silky sheets and pillows; the broad warmth of Shino's body and the soft hum he now associated with the Kikai; all lulling him asleep.

"Its over, all charges were withdrawn by Hokage-sama. She gave a long explanation, but it does not matter. I suspect you had something to do with it." He kissed the forehead again.

"That's good, I was worried." Naruto said trying to hold on to consciousness. "You know Sasuke woke up today, just before I was to meet the new team captain." He yawned widely.

"Really?" The burning in his heart retuned.

"Yeah." Looking up from his comfortable position into Shino's face; "He started talking all kinds of nonsense and grab me; made me late to meet the new captain; I just know I'm going to get clobbered by that guy." Yawning again as he settled down on his lover.

Shino felt his eyes sting he blinked rapidly to clean them and then tightened his grip on Naruto swallowing the questions plaguing his mind.

Naruto began to snore then mumble. "Yeah that idiot told me he loves me wouldn't let me go until I said the same." The golden ninja fell silent, breathing deeply.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shino said softly unable to stop the words from coming out.

"Nothing, I love you." He fell into a deep sleep; his snores sounding like a purr.

The bug lord laid there for several minutes feeling a calm relief fill him. 'I should have just confronted him from the beginning and I would not have suffered.' Now that he understood, Naruto made his decision thoughts of Sasuke slipped to the back of his mind. 'I can't stop the guy; if he wants to burn a torch for my blonde that's just his problem Naruto is with me.' He kissed his forehead again considering the life he would like to build with the young ninja. The first thing he wanted to do is help Naruto learn better control of his chakra and then critical thinking skills. The mission they get the next day would be a valuable lesson in determining which skills need more work. 'Kiba will be an excellent sparing partner to get a nice cohesion before Sasuke joins the team. That way everyone's place will be established perhaps pair Sasuke with Kiba; force the bastard to deal with the worse personality for an arrogant person and keep him well away from my Naruto.'

He considered what he would do if Sasuke openly flirted with Naruto; the thought caused a dark feeling to fill inside him; 'what indeed.' His mind continued to plague him as sleep finally came. The comfort of Naruto in his arms he did not want to worry about Sasuke anymore Naruto chose him.


	23. Chapter 23 Assume The Position

_A.N. Sorry for anyone who does not like sex in updates, lots of the next chapters have it, but no one send me message on my profile so I guess I am concerned for no reason. Thanks everyone for reading, I am trying to make grammar better. :D_

**CHAPTER 23 ASSUME THE POSITION **

Both ninja slept peacefully for a couple hours until…

"If you wake I will show you something worth your while." Soft whisper in his ear; the tan face twitched lightly. A gentle kiss placed on the full lips; "Naruto, will you open your eyes, I want to see them; I want to show you how much you mean to me." Another kiss pressed against the sleeping mouth; he moaned into the kiss. "Wake me if you change your mind, I will be amazing." Pulling the blonde tighter in his arms, he sleeps again.

The hum of the Kikai caught his attention first….

Warm lips pressing against his he returned the kiss as a soft tongue pushed into his mouth. "Mmmm." Someone moaning as hot breath flitted across his face and into his mouth. "Mm... are you going to wake up?"

"No." Shino mumbled sleepily enjoying the kiss, sucking on the full lips pushing his tongue into tasty mouth.

"Mmmm. This feels good." The blonde ninja soothed kissing the thin lips deeper and pushing in his mouth firmly against his lover. "I want to see your eyes; wake up."

"I'm too tired, Tenshi you are right, this feels good. Mmm…." Shino lovingly returned the kiss taking over the force reaching for the face plastered to his. The Kikai hum reverting to a mini chorus.

"You say that but you are kissing me…." Deep moan, hot breath spreads over his face. "You are kissing me so beautifully. Please open your eyes Shi."

Shino opens his eyes to see Naruto over top of him pressing his lips on him a mischievous smile in place, his blue eyes vibrant with lust. "Mmm" the blonde breathed "I love to see your eyes; they are beautiful." He pulled back grinning. Shino's left arm is wrapped around Naruto's lower back stroking the gentle rise of his ass; the right hand caressing his face, holding it in place. "What a nice way to wake me; are you going to show me something amazing like you said." He grinned

"You woke me?" Shino breathed brushing his lips over the full mouth. "I am so glad you did." His hand dropped lower over a firm buttock; squeezing it as the muscle flexed Naruto, pushing his hips forward; their erections throbbing against each other.

"No Shi you woke me; promised you would show me something worth my while." He leaned into him kissing him deeply; this time the brunette flip him over, rolling on top of him; finally aware of how sexually excited his feels. He pressed the smaller ninja deep into the fluffy pillows and bed sheets.

"Did I?" His lips kissed a trail down Naruto's jaw to his neck where he passionately nibbled on the golden flesh. Lifting his mouth to Naruto's slowly pressing deeper on the full lips, a low moan reverberated in his chest sent chills down Naruto's spine. "Tell me Tenshi," Shino said speaking into their kiss. "Did I really start this?" He simpered in a knowing tone. His left hand pushed up the blue shirt pausing to toy with the blonde-ninja's navel. Lightly running his fingers across the flat, firm surface; his right hand forcing the shirt up further and over the blonde hair

"Oooh Shino!" He moaned, as his lover kissed the corners of his mouth. "Yessss you started this ca..can you finish it?!" Naruto gasped, biting his bottom lip to keep from wailing; his own excitement doubled as Shino took control reminding him fabulously of the dream.

Smiling as Naruto whined, "As you wish, Tenshi."

Shino moved down to Naruto's pink nipple; flicking it with the tip of his tongue; feeling it peek at the erotic attention; then switching to the other side of the lean chest; allowing his tongue to lazily circle around the bud in the same direction as the fingers toying with the blonde's navel. To his great pleasure, Naruto growled, moaned, whimpered and gasped, the strong hands gripping his shoulders pushing and pulling extremely excited.

'What a sexy guy, I guess there is no stopping now.' He grinned moving further down Naruto's body. "I love you Naruto." Placing light kisses around his navel slowly growing more intense. Naruto's trembling continued to grow with his moans; as the hungry mouth traced a circle pattern around his belly; stopping every few inches to suck on the sensitive skin over the shuddering muscles. Laughing inwardly as the hum of the Kikai began to rise.

'_**You guys better pay attention this man belongs to us sing him a nice melody.'**_

"Ohhh! OOOHH! SHINOOOO! YES!" Naruto panted. Lifting his head and shoulders off the pillows to stare at the man his hips rocked forward driving his erect penis toward the other males' neck. Shino gazed up from the navel into the blue eyes. The passionate look in the violet eyes said it all to the blonde, unable to tear his eyes away as his lover continued to move down further. A quick tongue lapped at the shiny fluids oozing from his cock; Naruto yelled "Yess! Shiiii!" His body shaking violently with expectation feeling lightheaded as every nerve stood on end for that mouth to consume him.

Shino buried the heated length deep in his throat Naruto's encouragement pushing him forward to his resolve. 'You are definitely after my heart Tenshi but even if you told me to stop now you will not have it your way I will see this to the end.' His excitement surpassing the smaller male moaning as his eyes glanced up at the blondes flushed expression.

Naruto began to thrust his hips forward burying his fingers in Shino's dark hair, pushing him to swallow more of his manhood. He could hear the multilevel chorus coming from the Kikai as he pushed his head back against the soft pillows closing his eyes and lifting his hips to Shino's mouth. 'So good, so unbelievably good I am going to become addicted to this guy.' Naruto craned his neck looking down at his lover again. 'I know it.' His body shook with pleasure as he gasped in time with each plunge.

The sparse blonde hairs at the base of Naruto's meat tickled Shino's nose as he force the entire erection deep in his mouth moaning as the salty juices coated his tongue and the length touched the back of his throat. He fantasized about this moment since he read the Yaoi Rules of the Game novel. Thinking he would not be able to endure the sensation of a penis in his throat. Naruto's wonderful taste filled his mouth as the penis twitched intermittently Shino felt an odd calm fill his heart. He quivered with excitement the music of Naruto's pleasure and the feel of their heated bodies, confirmed his belief that he would always want to experience these sensations with this person. The sensation of fingers pressing deep in his hair the narrow hips rising as he plunged Shino moaned an erotic joy spreading through him. 'I love him he likes the way I make him feel he's all mine'. He grabbed the tan thighs coxing the legs around his shoulders; enjoying the feel of their trembling; knowing Naruto would climax soon.

Pulling his mouth up but not going back down, his left hand stroking Naruto's swollen member. He lifted his eyes to the blonde-ninja who stared at him in shocked disbelief. "Is this ok?" He asked casually ginning at the glassy eyed sweaty face. Naruto's blinked owlishly at him his blue eyes wider than Shino had ever seen them a deep blush covering his face and upper body. "You do seem like you are truly enjoying my service, I am enjoying this immensely as well."

"Y yyessss" Naruto hissed shaking his head up and down, pushing his hips up to the mouth. "Please continue! I really like what you're doing."

"Really?" Shino teased, slipping his tongue out teasing the leaking head. Lapping slowly as the pre-cum that continued to ooze out; then puckering his lips planted a sucking kiss on the head. His eyes fixedly on the blue eyes above him; 'I should make him my sex slave that will be fun; he is such a horny person; almost as bad as me.' He smirked.

"Gah, Shi! haa! SHINO!" He bucked his hips wanting to bury his erection back into the wonderful mouth. "Please don't tease me!" Naruto pleaded however, mindful not to be too loud; biting his bottom lip again, he did not want to wake Shino's uncle.

"I love the sound of your voice; it is very sexy." He mused, deciding not to keep his lover waiting any longer. "Just keep those beautiful eyes on me Tenshi and I'll show you something really nice." That said he buried the erection to the base deep in his throat, releasing a deep moan of his own. Starting a rhythm similar to the hand job, he gave Naruto the other day. Slurps and sucking noises joined the music of their passion; Shino turned his head slightly with each plunge pausing only to service additional attention to the sensitive cap. He flicked his tongue over the slit using his lips to press loud sucking kisses. His lover whimpering his enjoyment rocked his hips forward with his mouth hanging ajar the closer he got to euphoria.

Shino could feel the muscles pulsating in Naruto's thighs as the hot appendage grew tighter twitching movements reverting into powerful spasms and Naruto eyes rolled out of focus. 'He's going to come, I can't wait.' Squeezing his cheeks and lips firmly around the erection he prepared for the surge of his lovers juice; increasing his speed his head bobbing up and down the tongue flicking the head before pushing the cock deep in his throat again. He eased his left hand to the golden navel, drumming his fingers in time with each thrust of the narrow hips. Naruto lamely attempted to pull his lover off his soon to erupt erection. Shino smiling inwardly continued delivering the erotic service, Naruto mouthed mutely indicating he would come. Half a second later he spewed the hot milk splashed in Shino's throat reflectively he gagged at the heat and sensation; opened his mouth for half a second gasp then swallowed the next three eruptions without a pause.

Naruto frozen with his head raised off the pillows stared in disbelief at what his lover just did; his heart still hammering in his chest from the wonderful climax; the most powerful he can ever remember having; causing his stomach to ache with tightness. He moved his hands to the side of the face still lovingly licking his deflating penis the violet eyes staring at him with wonderful intensity. 'He started kissing me in my sleep and told me if I wake up he would show me something truly amazing. Then Shino went back to sleep and could not remember he told me to wake up. I am so glad I woke up for this.'

"Wow, Shi, that…" He swallowed hard; easing the face to him; wanting to kiss that wonderful mouth, "That was so amazing?"

"I will teach you." Shino whispered his lips red from sucking. He pressed his bruised mouth on his lover's enjoying the tingling from Naruto's seed; like a peppery spice that went down his throat and warmed his stomach. He moaned into the kiss, staring deeply into the blue eyes. "I have wanted to do that for a long time; I am glad you allowed me. I love you."

"I was hoping you would do that. It feels so much better than in a dream." Stretching his arms around Shino's neck, he kissed his lips gently, easing his tongue into the mouth; tasting the flavor of his own juice. "Hmn I don't know if I like that." He rubbed his nose against the pointy one above him the tone of the Kikai vibrating in his chest with the flutter behind his navel.

"Well, kiss me again and decide it's the first step to learning." Shino placed most of his weight on Naruto's body, relaxing between the golden thighs. He gently stroked the whiskered cheek as he settled his right arm around the top of Naruto's head, gently running his fingers through the blonde tresses.

Naruto opened his mouth as his lover pressed his mouth down; he could not help but to think; 'Shino is so patient and gentle I like the way this feels; and his Kikai are singing to me;' as a controlling tongue pushed into his mouth sucking on his lips and pulling out his tongue. Naruto moaned again surrendering to the will of this person, feeling the power of his love envelope and consume him with each passing second. Shino lifted his mouth, the violet eyes sparkling; a wide smile around his lips.

"What do you think?" He grinned at the blue eyes looking wonderful beneath him; "I will not force you, we have time to learn more about these things; you know I am very patient."

Naruto cheeks flushed a deeper red; as he melted into the violet eyes; "I guess that's one of the biggest differences between us. I'm impatient you don't need to be so careful with me I won't break." A mischievous grin stretched his shining face as he raised his eyebrows. "In other words, I'm going to need to go to the source to get a good taste."

Feeling the overwhelming love balloon inside, Shino took a deep steadying breath stroking the golden hair spreading over his pillow. 'I hope I don't become a liability on our mission. I don't want to let this guy down.' "I love you Tenshi. We should get some sleep." He did not want be relieved everything felt perfect like this with the one he adored beneath him.

Naruto leaned forward kissing his chin; "Hmm I want to return the favor?"

"Just sleep in my arms. That is what I need." He moved over so Naruto eased back on his left wrapped in his arms and then pressed kisses on Naruto's brow taking more deep breaths. "I am so happy you are with me Naruto." He blinked his eyes warily then yawned.

"I am happy to be with you Shi; but I still want to make you come." He looked up at the olive complexion to find the guy breathing deeply; 'How can he go back asleep before I am able to do something good for him.' Naruto grinned; 'Well, sex for breakfast is a nice thing.' He yawned and let sleep take him; content to be close to the one who loves him.

_**Less than an hour later….**_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!**

**BANG! SHINO!! BANG!! BANG!! SHINO!!**

Shino's sat up in bed surprised looking wildly around the dark room for the source of what woke him, his head pounding from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"**BANG! SHINO! BANG! SHINO!!"**

Jumping out of bed he walked quickly to the door; pushing back the recessed sliding locks, he used to keep his uncle from coming in his room while he slept. Pulling open the door quickly his exhausted mind preparing for the old man.

"Come to my office!" He stormed as soon as he got one glimpse of the boy; then stalked off.

Sighing deeply, he turned to pull on his bathrobe his briefs still in place. After a quick check to see if, the noise woke Naruto, he pulled the blankets higher around the tan shoulders before leaving to see his uncle.

**Unusual Demands**

In his uncle's office, he took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, wondering how much sleep he actually got this night although the interruption by Naruto was very pleasant. The ache in his head increased as his uncle began to speak.

"You see, the production and creative accountability of this section has declined eight percent…!" His uncle droned on; production and accountability the first things on his complaint list. Next, Kuni-te would start complaining that reproduction and family units were beginning to suffer; always directing the blame on the Clan's location. This would lead him to complain about the land owned by the Uchiha Clan since the last two Hokage's refused to let him assume the location. Their reasoning that the last survivor currently occupying the land had enough resources left behind by the inhabitants to more than pay for his continued ownership of the property.

**Inevitability….**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THAT BASTARD? I WANT STRAIGHT ANSWERS!" he roared spit flying out his mouth his face purple with rage.

"Uncle please, I can not change what has already passed!" Shino yelled back; his head throbbing as the man continued to glare in his face.

"YOU HAD THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO EXTERMINATE THAT BASTARD! NOT ONLY HIM BUT THE PERVERTED BRAT AS WELL!" The Elders eyes became wilder by the second his screams elevating with each new revelation.

"Uncle, I did not intend to kill the Jonin! That has never been my purpose! You need to stop this insanity you are DRIVING ME MAD!" Shino shouted. His temper matching that of the old man.

"I AM DRIVING YOU! LOOK AT THE IMPACT ON THE CLAN! He bellowed getting increasingly close to Shino as he paced around the room shoving reports under the teens nose and pointing at charts of statistical data.

Shino barely paid attention to the numbers he has seen them hundreds of times his patience crumbling his head feeling as it spilt in two. The bug lord jumped to his feet his own level of vicious disgust triumphing over his passive nature. "SHUT UP!"

Pausing in his rampage, Kuni-te glared at the boy as a deadly silence fell between them.

"THE REASON THE CLAN IS COLLAPSING IS BECAUSE OF YOU OLD MAN!" The teen shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU HAVE POISONED EVERYTHING MY FATHER HAS BUILT! YOU ARE DRIVING EVERYONE AWAY WITH YOUR CONSPIRACY AND PLOTS AND SECRECY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH; STEP DOWN OR I WILL PUT YOU DOWN! YOU ARE KILLING US ALL!" His body shaking in rage at finally telling his uncle what he truly thought of him the sickness locking behind his navel as the disappointment spread in the golden eyes.

"You will put me down!" He hissed dangerously every dream he ever had for the kid to accomplish washed away as the purple eyes bore into him with resentment. He lunged at Shino, with a speed few would presume him to possess for his age. Rather than attack or defend the assault Shino absorbed the blow no thought in him to attack his uncle as if he were an enemy he vaguely believed he could restrain him.

The Elder clamped his powerful hands around his throat as they both crashed to the floor with him physically pinning the boy under him in a powerful crushing hold. Kuni-te determined to strangle the life out of him. Shino's hands gripped the forearms of his uncle trying to pry them apart; the Elder's hold felt like an iron cuff tightening by the second. Shino imagined this is how Sasuke felt in his grip unable to remove the hold life slipping away by the second.

On the edge of ordering the Kikai to kill, his eyes growing dark with anger, Shino saw a glimpse of orange flash pass his vision. The next second a loud cracking sound as Naruto's foot collided with the old man's temple; knocking him off Shino across the room to slam into a wall with a mural of the Hidden Leaf; where he slumped dazed. Naruto stood slightly ahead of where Shino still lay gasping for breath; glaring at the old man daring him to get up and fight.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to Shino old man!" Naruto screamed his body shaking with suppressed fury.

The next moment thousands of gold colored Kikai flew out of the Elder directly at Naruto who stood his ground. The insects froze in mid air hovering three feet from the blonde-ninja then they all drifted to the ceiling; unable to attack. Naruto turned looking at Shino with his hand in a fist pointing toward the ceiling.

Kimimaro entered the office; looked around quickly then went to Shino; "Are you alright, look at your neck…"

"Take care of him Kimi." Shino croaked his left hand cradling his neck; as he nodded toward his uncle slumped on the floor looking at Naruto in disbelief.

"I will bring you something as soon as possible." He walked over to bend down at the Elders side.

Naruto turned looking at Shino's face; he appeared heartbroken looking at his uncle. The old man crumpled and bleeding, from the kick Naruto delivered. "Shino are you alright?" He asked nervously. Shino nodded holding the deep bruise on his neck.

"Come on." He said in a strained voice. Leading him back out of the office and to the kitchen where he started to get himself a drink before Naruto ushered him to a chair and waited on him. Putting on a kettle for tea and using a dishtowel to make an ice pack for his neck. He poured the tea in two large mugs and sat across from Shino eyeing him concernedly they had not spoke. Naruto did not know what to say and it seemed Shino's throat hurt too much to try.

"I'm sorry I kicked your uncle."

"He deserved it don't apologize." He held the ice pack in place sipping the tea; his life just got more complicated realizing he would need to make good his threat to take control of the Clan.

"You want to lie back down and get some sleep; you look like you could use it."

He glanced up at the bright eyes; fighting to keep the despair out of his heart; if Naruto had not intervened he would have killed his uncle. 'It is a good thing he didn't leave.' "If you will stay a little longer I would like that." His voice trembled lightly.

"I'll carry this for you." Naruto grabbed the tea and extra ice in a bowl along with a tray with water and cups.

Back in Shino's room, he set the tray on the small cart he used for breakfast in bed. Shino eased himself onto the bed moving slowly the pain seem to increase as his adrenaline regulated. Naruto hurried over, fluffing the pillows behind him and repacking ice in another towel so it circled his neck.

"I'm not very good at this stuff Shi." He said as he adjusted the ice a little more; looking worried.

He smiled at the blonde-ninja, "You have already saved my life two times and now my soul. Thank you my Tenshi." His eyes looked over bright as he gazed at him. "Come please lay next to me." He lifted his hand, gesturing for Naruto to come. Climbing over him trying not to jar his neck he laid back in his spot on Shino's left, his head snuggled on his chest their hands laced together.

"You shouldn't go on a mission with your neck like that." Naruto mumbled when he did not answer he looked in his face. 'This guy falls asleep so quickly, maybe I should just tell Tsunade that the guy is too tired for a mission.' He put his head back on the broad chest thinking about the morning; and how long a night he had. Waking up to the screams from below; then finding that old man trying to kill Shino. Sleep takes him soon, as he hears Shino's deep breaths and comforting hum of the Kikai.

"Shino?"

He opens his eyes, the high window look blue. "What time is it?"

"Just after five AM; I got something for you. Just lie still and I'll put it on."

"How is he Kimi?" He closed his eyes; as the wet towel is lifted; he can still hear Naruto's purring snore.

The hands worked quickly applying a powdery substance to his neck then rewrapping his neck in loose gauze. "Keep this on for twenty-four hours; it will be as good as new. Kuni-te will be all right I warned him to back off now he locked himself in his secret library and will not talk to me. Crazy bastard asked me to comfort him for the night; and all he wanted to do is talk me to death about this and that. Wouldn't give me any…"

"I really don't want to hear that much." Shino chastised grinning.

Kimimaro sucked his teeth shaking his head reprovingly. "That's because you got yours, I heard that little brat all the way in the south wing." Shino turned his head in his direction wincing slightly to see if he was being honest, he did not think Naruto was that loud.

His grin widened at the pissed off look on Kimimaro's face; "Don't be jealous what can I say; I am great." He snickered. "How long has it been for you?"

His frown deepened, "Too dam long; you know your uncle always did play hard to get. I'm becoming a monk!" As Shino continued to chuckle he dropped his voice a few octaves. "Oooohh Shino don't tease me! Give me a break! I would like to get some too!" He whined.

Shino could not help but laugh out at the look on Kimimaro's face stroking Naruto's hair. "I'll let him know to keep it down next time." He glanced in Kimi's green eyes.

"I am going to tease him royally he will never sleep with you again." He threatened.

"If you do that I will not be fond of you and your life will become very complicated." He challenged then snickered remembering the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Ok just tell me what you were doing. So I can share it with the old lady; she's bound to give up the goods if I got two young hot boys to give her smutty details on."

Shino lowered Naruto to the bed then sat up. "No not my Hokage, she's not interested in kids fooling around." Swinging his feet to the floor; his head still pounding from lack of sleep.

Kimi handed him a hot cup of his special tea to replenish his chakra and clear the exhaustion. "I'm going to pack some for you; be sure to take it with you. Don't try to run the mission on your own; get sleep when it's your turn."

"I will." He stood walking over to his computer; he sat down starting the small lap top. "I told him to step down I will send my proposal to the council."

"I am sorry to hear that Shino, if he refuses you may need to override him by vote that won't be good for the Clan; dividing them."

"I will have the votes; the Clan is collapsing under him; we need to restructure the way task are designated throughout the Clan. We should work like a machine in which every part depends on each other to keep the whole moving in a constant direction. That direction should include growth, prosperity, unity and strength. Kuni-te-sama has led the Clan in the wrong direction too long using conspiracy and criticism of others to promote his views. In secret, he schemes hidden agendas while he keeps the council unaware of his motives and objectives until it is too late for them to intervene and avoid the repercussions. We must stop allowing him to micro-manage every detail; interfering at every level to the point many are disenchanted or migrating away from the Hidden Leaf, creating the continual problem; inability to protect the village when we are called to arms. The man is selfish and self-satisfying. I am tired of it and we need to move forward as a group for the benefit of the Clan." He turned to the computer screen as Kimi rose to leave quickly typing in a code on the unmarked keypad. "Kimi thank you for your help; I wish I could help you with your problem."

"You are a hundred years too young to help with my problem Gaki!" He laughed crossing his arms around his chest; feeling more like a parent to Shino than his uncle's former lover. "Well, I won't be here when you get back; I guess Naruto can be the peace maker for you two now." He smiled at the pained look on Shino's face as he turned his attention to him.

The two shared a knowing look. "I understand it is nice having you here again. I hope you and I can remain friends, I have so few." He nodded then turned back to the computer.

'This kid will never get how fond I am of him.' "Good luck on your mission, and it would make me happy if you rib Naruto a little about how loud he is; although the truth is if I weren't so horny I would almost certainly not have heard." He grinned at the blonde still sleeping; then left the room


	24. Chapter 24 Taking The Lead

_**A.N. **Thanks everyone for your wonderful comments. Because of them I worked harder to make this chapter readable. Please don't be offended smex on the way, as I warned before. kiss & hugs_

**CHAPTER 24 TAKING THE LEAD**

Shino stood now fully dressed in his ninja uniform; watching Naruto sleeping contentedly in between the fluffy pillows; his mouth slightly ajar, his snoring purr much louder than the night before. His eyes slightly open, the blue shifting back and forth. The young ninja filled him with joy and sorrow; wondering if he would truly be able to settle on a life with him.

The nucleus council convened in under an hour after the Council Chief received his proposal to assume the lead as Head of the Clan. Requesting the council remove Kuni-te; Shino presented his concerns in detail at the meeting, and his vision for the Clan's future.

"Shino do you realize the impact of this request, and the allegations of his attack on you are very serious." The Chief Council questioned; "This is disturbing."

"I fear Kuni-te-sama is not in his proper frame of mind and lacks the ability to make rational decisions that will benefit the Clan." He shifted his attention to all eight members, "He continues to seek the death of Uchiha Sasuke, as part of his greater scheme to obtain ownership of the property held by the ninja. I can no longer quietly allow his degenerative mental state to go unmanaged; we must intervene immediately; before anyone is harmed."

"That is of little consequence now; we must prioritize the Clan's future." The chief concluded dismissively. "Well, Shino you are still young so allowing you to move forward will require some careful consideration as well as a vote by the full panel."

"I am concerned about the survival of the Clan as well what use can we be to the Hidden Leaf if we fall into dismay? However, if we delay in addressing my concerns regarding Kuni-te-sama something far worse may occur."

The Chief eyed him thoughtfully; 'Kuni-te raised this boy for more than half his life and the boy has none of the personality traits as that selfish bastard. He reminds me of my old friend, but since this is his son it is understandable they share the same desire to insure the Clan prospers.' "We will call for a vote and upon your return we will inform you of the outcome."

Another member spoke softly; her golden eyes flashing with doubt; "Shino-sama, you are fully aware that to take up the head position you will need to leave behind the life of a ninja in the field; your work will be confined within the borders of this country."

"Yes, I understand." The thought darkened inside him; frowning in her direction his temper surfacing. "I believe my knowledge of my Clan is unsurpassed; I do not appreciate your questioning my ability to understand the magnitude of this decision; save your concerns for your peers."

"That will be enough." The chief interrupted before she could retort; her gold eyes darkened.

"The Clan must move forward." Shino added before he left. "But we must not linger, in our other concerns."

Shino gazed at the sleeping ninja the bitter reality hard to accept. He moved over to the bed sitting down on the edge stroking the hair reflecting the light from the high windows. He leaned forward pressing a light kiss on the parted lips, and then eased over to kiss the corners of his mouth. A shudder passed over him as he remembered the night they shared. "Tenshi?"

Naruto stirred, and then turned on his side his back to Shino beginning to snore louder.

Shino climbed behind him; spooning his body around the smaller ninja. Leaning on one elbow gazing at the blonde's profile, his heart banging in his chest; he press a light kiss to the blondes ear whispering; "You are going to be late and the new team leader is not going to go easy on you; just because you hold his heart." Pressing a final kiss on his ear, he stood gathering his gear. 'This guy is tired because of the crazy night we shared. I'll wake him after I obtained the assignment.' The other voice in his head chastised him for making concessions for the blonde; he turned a deaf ear on that stubborn voice as he headed toward the main village and his first assignment with his lover.

--

"Hum, hmm, hmmm." Kakashi Snickered eyeing his book.

The Fifth sucked her teeth frowning at him; perched in a corner of her office; uninvited while Jiraiya sat in the window. The two Seine barely had an hour alone before the gray haired pervert showed up saying he wanted to see Naruto off on his first mission under the "serial killer". It was a step in the right direction he stop calling him 'freak, wacky, creepy, weird, and of course brat; however, Tsunade hoped he was not going to start attacking the kid in an effort to get even.

"Kakashi you really have bad timing." The hermit remarked; for the third, desiring some private time with the voluminous blonde. Although he had to move with stealth or bedding the blonde would be the last thing he ever accomplished in this world. Even still the thought of mounting the women worth the risk.

Kakashi turned the pages of his book not sparing a glance for the two scowling at his presence. "Well, on the road of life sometimes things create situations that cause ones timing to be misplaced." He fell silent his attention back in the book.

Tsunade sucked her teeth again, glancing at the Frog Hermit out the corner of her eyes. 'I wanted him to give me an update on the new novels It is no fun if that brat is hanging around.' Her mind drifted to a fantasy of Jiraiya telling her about his next book, in graphic smutty detail, shirtless, giving her a foot massage or even better naked in her private hot spring rubbing her tired shoulders. She remained glassy eyed a cute smirk on her pink lips as someone knocked on her office door, the Hermit inviting them to enter.

An ANBU member with a Cat mask entered twitching slightly with each step; he knelled in front of her desk, his mask tilted toward the floor.

"Hokage-sama please I need to have a word with you." He spoke quickly in an agitated tone.

"Yes, has something occurred?" She directed all her attention to the ANBU officer. Jiraiya lifted his gaze in his direction while Kakashi read his book as if he did not notice the man at all.

"Yesss!" he hissed desperately.

"Speak freely." She encouraged. 'For him to be this upset, it must be serious.

"I need to show you!" He stood, as did Jiraiya not liking the anxious, agitated vibes the guy threw off.

She nodded; "Very well."

His body shuddered as he spoke so agitated he did not notice the young ninja enter the room.

Shino walked in the office after no one responded to his knock. Gazing around spotting Kakashi lounging in a corner with his nose in a book, he walked directly to the Jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei." He stood waiting for acknowledgment.

He tore himself out of the juiciest part of the story; looking in the dark shades. 'So I don't need to approach him first with an apology.' "Oh if it isn't Aburame Shino, A.K.A. Serial Killer" He grinned behind his mask, his normal eye squinting close. "To what do I owe this pleasure, did you come to finish me off?"

Neither heard Tsunade's remark. "Disgusting!" or the other Seine's chuckles.

"Kakashi-sensei I have something for you." Ignoring the insult, it being one of his favored he smirked at the masked face handing him a wrapped package. "I felt that perhaps you would enjoy this; I am sorry that we never got familiar with one another before now."

Holding the plain wrapped package, he scratched the back of his head in wonder; not in his wildest dreams would he have expected a peace offering from the kid. "Oh well, thanks, I just wanted to see my guy off; you are a bit early."

"Yes, I wanted to review the mission before we set out." He nodded once at the masked face and turned his attention to the Hokage.

"You must do something about this!" he raised his voice; "I know that bastard is responsible!"

Kakashi tore open the wrappings while Jiraiya warned the ANBU officer to watch his mouth. Shino stepped forward a few paces.

'_**Madagascar Hissing Cockroach Anthology of the Insect'**_ Kakashi read to himself. 'Why would he think this is remotely interesting to me?' He cast a puzzled glance in the kids' direction 'What a weird kid.' Flipping through a few pages of his new book.

Shino chuckled at the ANBU officer's back who whirled around gritting his teeth, seething in rage. "So you've had the pleasure of meeting a few more of my _cousins_" he chuckled again.

"YOU! S.O.B! Who do you think you are?" He raged at the top of his voice. Understandably upset, do to the vast number of cockroaches nesting in every inch of his clothing and hair. Since the night of the arrest roaches of every shape size and color had infested his life. Every attempt to exterminate the horde, failed always more returning. He nearly drowned sleeping in a bathtub; only to slip under the water; wake suddenly the tub brimming with water bugs. His skin irritated raw due to the tiny legs and he reeked of the fecal matter from the pest. In truth, a pitiable sight twitching and scratching as he attempted unsuccessfully to maintain his composure the fact that he had not slept since the ordeal adding to his torment.

"I am not a friend." Shino said smugly. "There is a high price for those who initiate my anger. I find this rather amusing a few relatives of that water beetle offered to do me a favor pardon the pun and become a pest." He paused as Jiraiya laughed loudly again. "From the order _**Blattodea**_ that is Latin for _**Cockroach**_." He chuckled as the man wiped furiously at his face several roaches flit across his nose and brow; diving down his shirt.

Those that fell off as he moved he quickly crushed under his shoe; the stomping causing more roaches to fall out of his pant leg that also met the same fate.

"Step on them all you like more will return; have you enjoyed a bug free meal yet?" The bug lord smirked shifting slightly, at the officers rising temper.

The Hermit suppressed a wheezy cackle, as he noticed every bug that fell from the Jonin, quickly ran to get back on him as if they had no will of their own.

Tsunade stared utterly repulsed. 'What a revolting technique and he can't eat without sharing with a horde of roaches.' "Shino put an end to this right…" she stopped short. 'If he stops that technique here, those bugs will infest my office that will be dreadful!' She cleared her throat with a fake cough. "Take him well away from my...I mean the tower and release the technique."

Shino raised his eyebrows behind his dark shades. "Hokage-sama, I find his suffering intriguing." Shino said thoroughly amused.

The officer's face collapsed, eyes popping flinging six shuriken at the teen aiming for the kill while attacking with a kunai for the final blow. Shuriken land dead on target, a smile forming on the officer's mouth, when his neck and upper body suddenly smash into an iron rail; trapped on Kakashi's powerful forearm, the other hand still holding his book.

Kakashi glanced at Shino, who stood cocking his head to one side with shuriken poking out his head, neck, and chest. The Jonin turned his one eye on the suffocating officer red face. "You really need to watch that temper."

"You'll live longer" Shino and Kakashi said in unison; then eyed each other smirking. The bug clone dissolved reappearing behind the ANBU officer pushing up his glasses unscathed. Jiraiya cackled at how quickly the young ninja implemented the technique.

Kakashi released the officer for the first time recognizing the infestation. 'That kid really knows how to bug people.' Then he snickered.

Shino looked away from the laughing Jonin to the ANBU member, gasping for breath. He jumped when the kid spoke from behind. "When you get home they will return to their family the technique will break."

Gritting his teeth biting back words, just in case the kid changed his mind he made a silent vow to get even stalking out the office.

"Oh my kid, that is a horrible technique." The hermit chortled, eyeing the kid with pride.

"Jiraiya, I believe, thank you for the recognition. It was the least I could do to the man." He focused his attention on Tsunade who maintained a distasteful look covertly peering around here desk and floor. "Hokage-sama, do not be concerned about the insects none will remain by the time we complete our business."

"Very well." She sighed. "Good morning Shino, this will be your first mission as a leader, I hope you received plenty of rest last night." She sorted through stacks of papers on her desk.

Shino shifted, his mind filling with Naruto wails and the sensation of his climax in his throat. He took a deep steadying breath to clear his head giving the Fifth his full attention.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm" Kakashi, back in his corner; nose planted in the Hissing Cockroach book. Everyone fell silent to stare at him except Shino who kept his eyes purposefully forward.

"I didn't know science could be so amusing, Kakashi." The hermit mused.

"This is biology, not science, and yes very amusing." Kakashi snickered. Shino suppressed a blush that threatened to surface.

--

Jumping out of the bed, his feet tangling in the sheets Naruto bounded to the shower. "Why didn't that guy wake me up, I'm going to be late and that new team leader is going to pound me." Still wet he leaped over the balcony; a twenty foot drop; landing in the marble foyer yelling a hasty good bye to Kimi who looked up startled from the living room. Naruto snatched open the door nearly crashing into the huge Jonin blocking the entry. The man took a couple of steps backward as the blonde-ninja flew out the house dived left around him apologizing for not being able to stay.

Looking after the boy, he smiled inwardly remembering himself at that age with a new mission. Just as he turned back to the open doorway, a tall white hair male step in view. He narrowed his eyes, remembering the name; Kimimaro; finally in person. "Ohayo, Kimimaro-san, I am Morino Ibiki."

Kimi tilted his head to one side eyeing the scar face this man is responsible for background checks. He completed his interview with another Jonin while Morino was away his appearance shocking. "I've completed my background check, but it won't be necessary to interview me further I will be leaving this evening." He leaned causally against the door, his mind drifting on his reasons for leaving completely forgetting to invite the visitor in.

The Jonin eyed the pale green eyes, 'He is strong we could really use a person like this although he seems lost.' "Well, may I come in to discuss my reasons for the visit; it is not about your application." He smiled the scars stretching and smoothing slightly. Kimi blinked several time aware of his rudeness. Bowing his head slightly and inviting the man to enter. He led him to the large kitchen with high stools and butchers block table.

"I'm about to make myself some breakfast. For my airhead behavior you are welcome to join me if you like." He gathered food and dishes setting a kettle on the stove for tea. A gentle smile played around the corners of his mouth.

"I would like that." Admiring how quickly the man moved through the kitchen and the smell of the fresh vegetables as he prepared the meal. 'I can tell a good cook when I see one that bastard Kuni-te is lucky.'

"Since I made a total ass of myself what is the true nature of your business today." He added the mixed vegetables to the peanut oil; stirring the broth on a different burner. "Oh I always eat spicy so I …"

"That is just fine, I love spicy." He drawled unable to take his eyes of the shining white hair.

At his tone Kimi turned to glance at him, feeling a slight wave fill his chest 'No dam way.' He thought turning his full attention on the man. Even as a visitor, he heard enough about the man to know that his face only showed a tiny portion of the scaring he endured. Although, Kimimaro thought a strong and handsome face. He immediately rebuked himself for being a horny beast. 'More than likely he always looks like that when he is about to eat and he is a very big man. I bet under that long coat and loose fitting shirt, is a giant gut not sexy in the least.' He smirked turning back to his cooking.

Ever since his return from his mission and review of the application submitted by Kimimaro Morino has developed an infatuation for the man. Although since he appeared to be in a relationship with Kuni-te, he did not intend to make a move on the white haired Shinobi. One of Morino's unspoken self rules of which he has many: _**Loyalty above everything else**_. He would not allow himself to become the other man in any relationship. However, Kimimaro radiates sex appeal in every gesture, currently blowing a soupspoon seductively before tasting the seasoning. Ibiki drooling at the pouting lips as they parted sucking the soup off the spoon, the tongue slowly moving across the upper then lower lip. He understood perfectly the guy was checking how he would respond and flirting openly. 'Perhaps I should inquire about the relationship he has with the old man; this is a test to see if I'm interested. What a funny way to try to seduce me a cook of his caliber does not need to test the seasoning, even I know that.'

"So why are you leaving the Leaf, will Kuni-te accompany you?" He grinned flashing a nervous glance in his direction.

'That was fast.' Kimimaro thought, feeling the heat from more than the spicy broth move up his face. 'By the way he's gawking at me I could have him here on the kitchen floor. That would be fun; create some sexy memories before I leave this beautiful home.' "Well, there is really nothing left here for me now; excluding my Shino. I'm going to miss that serial killer." He sighed, preparing plates for both of them, aware he did not answer the question completely.

"What do you mean nothing left here?"

Ignoring the redirect as he placed two bowls of rice, the stir-fry medley and fresh tea on the table his mind racing at what to say and or do with this man; who obviously is interested in him. "What business do you have with the Elder today? Kuni-te is not in the best of moods, he and Shino had a disagreement that had them up late, I should say very early in the morning." He lifted his chopsticks beginning his meal.

Morino eyed him for a few moments then started eating, a million questions flicking through his mind about the disagreement, about how often did things like that occur, and the well being of Shino. The old man in Morino's opinion severely unbalanced. The time he spent with Shino he noticed the teen rarely sleeps. When he did, the sleep was often restless often waking after only a few hours asking if his uncle had called him. Since he unofficially, kept close tabs on the boy, he had not used the normal means to enter Shino's room. Although the kid thought nothing of his presence and often after waking would talk at length with him about everything and nothing before he would leave. The other questions related to the man in front of him.

Emptying his bowl, he sat sipping the tea, gazing at the vision before him. "You are doing a great job avoiding my question." He grinned as Kimimaro lowered his own drink, blushing deeply; his eyes locked to the Jonin's hazel orbs.

'He is so forceful, what can I do about this?' Accustomed to being the pursuer, Kimimaro despite his gorgeous appearance could not remember the last time someone initiated advances toward him outside of Orochimaru of course. Now a large scar faced man wanted to know directly if he had a relationship worth keeping with his former lover. 'The guy is all but demanding I tell him why am I hesitating? Kuni-te and I have not had sex in….'

"This is a very sexy look on your elegant features please stop me if I am crossing the line." Morino smiled addressing Kimimaro. "I am presuming by your statement of 'nothing left' you are referring to your involvement with Shino's uncle. If that is correct, I would like confirmation before I go any further." He leaned forward on the table his hazel eyes boring into the man with an intensity Kimimaro had not experienced in a long time.

"I am not the only one avoiding questions; what is your business here today." He decided to linger rather than face the man head on. He stood, collecting the dishes quickly. "Since you claimed you are here for reasons other than my application, please state it plainly now." His voice now had an impatient edge still not sure how to react to the huge man glowering at him as if he would be desert.

Ibiki smirked. 'The Shinobi got a temper I like a challenge.' "Well, I am here to make a direct request for Shino to become my subordinate." At that, Kimimaro stopped wiping the counter to gawk at him.

"No way!"

"Yes, that is my true purpose today, am I to presume you are not the person to issue that permission." A mocking smile lighted his scared face. 'Now that I got that out of the way, I guess I should make my other intentions plain.'

"You are correct about that." Kimimaro stated still shocked by the Jonin's admission. "I could get Kuni-te and the two of you could discuss the matter although I believe that this is a decision that only Shino can make." He added thoughtfully still glaring at the man is disbelief.

The Jonin heaved himself off the stool moving slowly toward the pale green eyes his heart rate rising steadily with each step. "No, that will not be necessary." He said seductively as stalked his prey closing the distance, casually undoing the buttons on his jacket.

"Now we can discuss my other intentions." Morino offered as he placed both hands on the counter caging Kimimaro in place leering several inches above the porcelain skin. He spoke in a rich salutary hush sending chills down Kimimaro's spine. "You mentioned there is nothing left here in the Leaf. I can give you several reasons to remain if you would meet with me this evening." He leans in closer to the flawless skin, allowing his breath to wash over the high cheekbones.

The tingling sensation moving down his body told him he is fool to avoid an offer of sex, The horny beast in him said sample the goods and then eat the wrappings. However, at heart Kimimaro is a romantic. He loves the chase especially when he did the chasing. 'I better stop the fool before he goes any further and find out what his intentions are.' He raised a hand in a slow and caressing manner cupping the Jonin's face carefully. Morino smiled revealing perfect teeth. Kimimaro returned the smile as his fingers erupted in lacing bones wrapping themselves halfway around Ibiki's head. Two points touching the temple and two the jugular. The smile in the hazel eyes never faltered. Kimimaro leaned back against the counter; "Please back off; I am not interested in you." He said smoothly, while his alter egos cursed his existence for denying them the possibility of mind-blowing sex.

'What a scary technique, I am really hot for him now.' "Why not, I could brief you on the meeting I intend to have this evening." Not taking a single step back from the man if anything he moved closer, the points of the bone pressing his skin.

Kimimaro shuddered, his groin already excited from the moment he saw the man at the front door; now painful as it throb for any attention even temporary. "I don't allow casual passersby in my life, Morino. Don't linger here unless you have serious intentions with me." The white hair ninja hissed firmly.

Morino raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying you want a serious relationship, before you know if I'm any good in bed?" He chuckled, as Kimimaro flushed at his blunt comment. "What if I say yes I want to spend my life with you and then dump you right after sex? Asking for such a thing is ridiculous if you don't get to know the person first."

Kimimaro did not like the mocking tone. He felt the erotic wave give way to a killing wave. Morino's hazel eyes flashed from jovial to serious to match his intention.

"You have a short temper Kimimaro-kun; mine is shorter. Put those bones away and allow someone to pursue you for a change, I promise you will not regret it."

"What are you intentions?" he whispered, still holding the bone in place, as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, the man too close for too long.

He grinned at the beautiful green eyes; whispering while he leaned toward the droplet of sweat the bone piercing the skin on his temple and neck; "Everything." He hissed, deeply.

The bone retracted instantly, the Jonin tongue protruded pass his full lips, slowly licking the sweat droplet from the cheek up to the temple; where he placed as full lip kiss. Moving down the face placing more kisses as he traveled toward the man's mouth. Kimimaro closed his eyes his heart ramming in his chest; the man so close to him it has been too long since he had these feeling directed at him. As the full mouth pressed against the corners of his lips, he opened his eyes; their eyes locked on one another.

"I am not in a relationship with Kuni-te any longer; I have been alone for a long while now; I have an insatiable appetite for sex but it does not compare with my hunger to feel loved…"

Ibiki cut over his words. "I am a selfish lover, I expect a lot from the person I allow in my life because I give just as much in return. My partner will come second to none and I expect the same; when I spoil you have the common sense to enjoy it and I will look forward to my reward so don't be cheep." He grinned as the blush deepened in Kimimaro's face.

The man's mouth pressed against his lips carefully. He enjoyed the tentative nature of the kiss, just as he considered, nice Uke. His mouth was inhaled in a powerful demanding hold not just powerful all consuming. His tongue pushed back as the other man forced his way in and then sucked out with cock throbbing passion. The Jonin claimed his body as well as his hands barley left any spot unexplored pausing only to pull at the cords of his pants freeing the throbbing erection. Kimimaro blanched pulling back as the waist of his pants loosened and his cock popped free. The Jonin grabbing it in a one-hand hold instantly.

"Too fast!" Kimimaro exclaimed into the man's mouth; trying to pull his pants back up.

Ibiki lifted his mouth a few inches breathing on the porcelain skin his hand beginning to stroke the nice size package in his grip. "You are so sexy, to be so horny and not allow me to give you the briefing I offered." He grinned as the man's eyes rolled around in his head. Taking that as a cue to continue, he took the mouth in his again. Wrapping the man in his arms and lifting him off the floor spinning around to the butcher-block table where he deposited his desert.

"Wait…! We can't do this here!" He hissed as the Jonin engulfed his cock to the hilt. Kimimaro despite his words thrust deeply into that mouth. Ibiki moaned his tongue wrapped around the wide long meat. Kimimaro gasped at the tingling sensations rippling through his limbs. He bucked his hips in rhythm with talented Seme knowing he would not last.

Slurping loudly, his mouth salivating on the huge length Ibiki imagined the sexy Shinobi beneath him. He gripped Kimimaro's hips tighter plunging the cock deep in his throat; pass where most would gag hearing a sharp hiss and deep moan encouraged to continue the service. All too quickly, the juicy cock started to twitch and spasm in his throat, the pre-cum coating every corner of his mouth as he pulled out to glance at the vacant look in the green eyes. He growled with pride, gulping the wonderful flavor on his tongue and then dived back down to receive his reward for a job well done. In four deep slurping, squeezing plunges the man erupted in his throat, copious amounts of creamy hot liquid shot down his throat and filled his mouth as the last few squirts erupted from the twitching head. Kimimaro moans low but high in octave a pained look on his porcelain face hips bucking and body quaking uncontrollably from the ejaculation. He could not remember engaging in a sexual encounter so quickly after meeting someone. Kimi fell in love instantly as he opened his eyes to see not a single drop of his milky juice had escaped the precise mouth.

"That was fucking amazing." He breathed heavily staring at the dark bandana while the Jonin continued to lick the juice that oozed out of his cock. He gently stoked the top of Morino's head, the skin seemed to have ripples, as if it were not smooth but also there didn't seem to be any hair either. Ibiki raised his face from the cock; a sneaky look in his eyes as he stood up straight leaning in to claim the thin mouth.

"I love the dangerous element you exude through every pore even your cream taste dangerous; we have a lot in common I will really look forward to your 'lip service.'" He placed a tentative kiss on the porcelain face, his body trembling with excitement. "Although, I must confess I will not be your Uke." He paused glaring firmly in the green eyes.

Kimimaro stared at the hazel eyes; chucking in a suppressed laughed. "I could tell by that kiss you are no Uke and that 'lip service' only a Seme can suck cock that good. I should know I'm very good." He smiled sweetly the corners of his eyes arching. "After all that talk about what you want and expect are you going to deny me the chance to see how tight…"

"Yup, I will never cross that line. Will you attend the meeting this evening? The briefing I suppose is up to your standards." He grinned, seeing the man concede to his desire. 'I knew I would love him.' He helped Kimimaro off the table then kissed him deeply as he fixed his pants although as they kissed his cock grew harder by the second wanting more. "You are a horny devil, I really like that; a guy after my heart." He grinned into the kiss they shared.

Lifting his arms around the Jonin's neck, he rubbed his lips lightly across the man's chin. "I'm under the impression I have your heart already, if I still need to tighten the hold let me know." He pressed his hips forward on the swollen tool. 'What a package he has, I can't wait to wrap my lips around that. I will not have anyone overshadow my talent.'

The larger man gripped him firmly around the small of his back one hand casually stroking his ass; "You are very perceptive, I am going to enjoy this relationship." The fell back into a mind blowing kiss, whispering plans for that evening.


	25. Chapter 25 Meet Your New Leader!

_A.N. Sorry it took so long to update my computer been down, but I hope to put up the next chpater tonight or early in the morning. Thanks to everyone who comments & reads I really enjoy the feed back, I hope this chapter is up to snuff. _

**CHAPTER 25 MEET YOUR NEW LEADER!**

Landing in front of the Hokage Tower, sweating and out of breath he took the stairs in leaping bounds. His mind only on that fact that he is late and had to get there as soon as possible, and what excuse could he give to explain his lateness. Running down the hall turning a corner he stopped cold at the sight before him leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke?!"

"Ohayo, Naruto." He flashed his winning Uchiha sexy smile and quickly closed the distance between the two. Naruto jumped back into the wall as Sasuke leaned in closer putting his right hand against the wall near Naruto's head to prevent him from getting in the Fifth office. "Our mission starts today, but thought I would share a private word before we had to face everyone; is that ok, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in a decadent hush that made goose bumps rise down the back of the blondes neck.

"What is this about Sasuke?" Naruto suppressed the desire to punch the raven for the Hot Spring incident. He partially convinced himself over the week Sasuke spent in the hospital that his teammate suffered enough at Shino's hands and was very lucky to be alive.

Sasuke leaned to within a few inches of the tan ear. He can feel the body heat emanating from the blonde mixing with his own. Since the henge, Neji used had him salivating for the real thing. He wanted to hear Naruto call his name in that manner to hold Naruto's heart. "It's nice to see you again Naruto." He mused allowing his eyes to drink in the blue eyes and tan skin. "I hoped you would come back last night; but I guess you got tied up. So I decided I would meet you here and just go on the mission despite what the old lady says."

"Your body is well enough to do a mission?" Naruto breathed wanting Sasuke to back up the closeness unnerving him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She would not tell me one thing about the new Jonin taking over our team. What is he like?"

"I don't know, I got to the meeting spot late and missed everyone. So I …"

"Why didn't you come back to the hospital?" The raven snapped, frowning.

"I was about to tell you that I got invited to dinner with Kiba, and it took a good part of the night." He growled not enjoying the way Sasuke eyed him.

"Why didn't you come afterwards, I could have used the company? He shot in a wounded tone; "You know what it's like to be stuck in that place."

Naruto blushed at the memory of his evening with Shino while his teammate was stuck in a boring hospital bed. "I…. I…I went home and didn't want to go back to the hospital I was very tired." He lied the blush deepened as Sasuke continued to glare as if he could see the lie plainly.

Sasuke lowered his head slightly, "Hmm." Then gazed back in Naruto's bright blue orbs. "I'm sorry to be so demanding Naruto I just missed you and really wanted to see you again." He smiled flashing his endless midnight eyes on the cornered blonde-ninja.

"Uhmm…Sasuke can you back up a bit." Naruto grinned sheepishly, not sure how to tell his former crush he is unnerved by the closeness.

Instead of backing up Sasuke moved closer blowing hot breaths on Naruto's neck as he spoke. "Sure but let me tell you something first." His voice deep and savory Naruto quaked. Sasuke inhaled deeply, running the tip of his nose barely an inch from the tan skin; "Oh, wow you smell nice, I like that scent; oh orange blossoms, my favorite." He gazed in the wide blue eyes. "I just wanted to tell you," leaning so close to Naruto's ear that his lips brushed against the fine hairs; "Everything I told you yesterday is true. I love you Naruto, and I intend to prove it to you." His lips pressed on the blonde's ear before Naruto ducked down twitching and tripping away from reach.

Sasuke smirked, looking at the empty spot briefly then at Naruto several feet away appearing embarrassed and unnerved by his presence. "You ready? He asks switching back into mission mode.

Naruto gulped; then stared at Sasuke as he started toward the door of the Hokage office. He folded his arms behind his head preparing to follow his teammate.

"Yo! Naruto!" A raspy voice hooted followed by "rolf!" Kiba approached with Akamaru, wagging his tail close by.

"Hey Kiba Akamaru." Naruto stated still unnerved, Sasuke did not wait he entered the office without a backward glance.

"Naruto please tell me I don't smell that son of a bi…"

"Just come on." Naruto cut him off, resigning himself for the beating from the new team leader. The three headed through the open door Sasuke left open in his wake.

Shino glanced over his shoulder as the four entered with none other than Uchiha Sasuke in the lead; their eyes met briefly then, Sasuke glanced away taking in the others present. Tsunade sitting behind here desk, Jiraiya in the window, and Kakashi lost in a book in a corner. The new arrivals fell in line next to Shino all facing the Fifth Hokage, expectantly. Naruto casually walked to stand directly on Shino's right with Kiba on his right followed by Akamaru and finally Sasuke on the end. The spot he chose, as far from Shino as possible.

Tsunade smiled at them all, "Naruto, it has come to my attention that you did not make the introduction meeting with your new team leader."

The blonde blushed profusely, stuttering and sweating "I tried to make it but…"

"Well, you can save your excuses for him." She grinned leaning forward with her hand under her chin to eye him intently. "Sasuke I believe I told you that a few more days will have you good as new." Her gaze turned on the ink black eyed Shinobi.

"I feel fine; I'm tired of sleep and taking it easy, I need a mission to help me heal I won't be a burden." Sasuke said arrogantly.

However before the Fifth could admonish him further the new leader interrupted. "Please excuse me Hokage-sama." She nodded at Shino for him to take over; every one turned toward him when he spoke. Kiba had an amused scowl on his sharp face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, since you insist on participating, with my team; I will by all means ensure you do not burden this mission. His dark shades glowered at Sasuke. "If you do I will make certain you never become a burden again."

Sasuke scowled baring his teeth. "What are you talking about your team?!" he snapped.

Naruto whose mouth nearly hit the floor at the words; shot one glance at Kiba smirking, understanding dawning; "YOU ARE THE NEW TEAM LEADER! He shouted in astonishment.

Sasuke growled at Naruto casting a sardonic glare at the chuckling Hokage; "You got to be out of your f…" he never finished the sentence.

Naruto fell over, and Kiba dived for cover as a blue green blur whizzed pass. Sasuke found himself hanging by the front of his shirt with the powerful Jonin holding him four feet in the air in his right hand the left still holding his book. "Oh Sasuke-kun, what a mouth you have." Kakashi admonished still gripping the kid.

"Kakashi-sensei if you don't mind." Shino paused as the Jonin glanced at the dark frames then lowered, the gasping Sasuke to the floor.

Sasuke glared at his former teacher putting his hands to his neck, and smoothing out his clothes.. Then his sharp eyes now red flashed on the glowering Aburame; both stared shortly.

"I am glad I have your full attention now Uchiha." Shino adjusted his stance pushing up his glasses, his face poker straight reveal none of the emotional turmoil inside. "Learn this rule quickly. Break it and I will break you!" He said harshly Naruto gasped. "That rule is respect at all times to everyone." He grinned turning to the Fifth while directing his attention still on Sasuke, staring at him out of the side of his shades; pleased the golden boy was unnerved. "One more thing you only have five seconds to apologize to my Hokage-sama or I will demonstrate why I am team leader." Shino had an odd smile curling his lips.

"Shi…Shino..he didn't.." Naruto stuttered as Sasuke face darkens several shades.

Kakashi sighed, 'What a way to make an introduction as a new leader.'

To everyone's surprise Sasuke spoke; "I am sorry for my rudeness Hokage-sama." He said meekly the Sharingan eyes no longer visible.

She smiled at him, 'This is going to be interesting.' "I'm glad you guys are adjusting so well." She grinned at the group; "I have given all the details to Shino, you will follow his lead; also because this is a 'B' rank mission, you will have some additional help. Make sure you prioritize this mission, look to your group leader for instructions and follow them with out question."

Kiba nodded a toothy grin spread across his face; while Akamaru wagged his tail chuffing his jaw; Naruto glanced at Shino's profile and then Sasuke who briefly met his gaze. With a look of determination and pride, he turned back to the Fifth nodding as well. Sasuke said nothing, his face neutral as he tilted his head slightly.

"We will leave within the hour, everyone meet me at the main gate; be prepared for an extended mission." He nodded at the Fifth then left the office with Kiba and Akamaru at his heels.

Naruto stared at his departing back not sure who he should walk with; Sasuke intervened. "Well, this should be interesting." He grinned as the blue eyes focused on him. "Come on Naruto." He led the way after the other team members.

**Ibiki x Kimi**

White hair encircling his face as that spicy mouth pushed a soft tongue not far enough in his. "Give me more." He breathed. Only to be greeted with less. The shining face moved away, a hand sweeping the sparkling tress over one shoulder.

"So impatient, I will teach you to wait for what you want, Ibiki-sama." A sweet smile stretched his full mouth.

Morino was in a peculiar predicament; hand and feet bound to the iron framing of his king size bed. When he agreed to allow the dangerous man to bind him, he imaged ropes or handcuffs; nothing he could not free himself from with relative ease. However, the sneaky bastard had made the request while holding a silky length of material; well of course, the huge Jonin said yes without hesitation. Now the big lug found him self secured on his own bed by Kimimaro's bone nonetheless the technique intrigued. The white bone had erupted and snaked itself around the Jonin, as the pale green eyes gazed adoringly at him. Having a sexual drive that enjoyed the 'ruff stuff' in a manner of speaking; not to be confused this with sadistic/masochists; that type of roughness was not what the Jonin craved. Enjoying a mutually dominating partner who did not mind getting it hammered in hard so to say.

The problem the Jonin faced how to break the bone. The more he tested its strength the more he realized he made the dumbest mistake of his life. A man new to the Hidden Leaf maintained power over his life for some reason it make his cock grow several inches larger. Well actually, what the man did with his new position of power was driving him out of his mind. 'Ki', that is what Ibiki called him barely touched the Jonin, accept in the briefest manner always tantalizingly slow feathery light and subtle. The worst part of the delicate touching, in Ibiki's opinion, is he climaxed twice already without Ki laying a lip on his throbbing cock. Spontaneous ejaculation from all the light stroking it was hell; and he loved every minute of it.

He closed his eyes looking at that smiling face too much for his rapidly beating heart to take; 'I've fallen hard.' He opened his eyes as the weight of his new lover lifted from the bed. Ibiki turned toward the most beautiful man he ever seen. The white and aqua kimono finally dropped to the floor, with his back to Morino. His flawless skin glowing in the moon light, and the lightly oiled muscles well sculpted on his lean frame.

"Oh my." Ibiki said as the tall male turned to face him. An exquisite vision of breath taking perfection placing one hand on his hip, while he walked sleekly back to the bed. Ibiki remembered the way the man moved through the kitchen; 'This is the same sexy saunter, he a natural; now I know I love him.'

Crawling slowly up on the bed, he stopped short Ibiki's body his new wonderland of adventure. Kimimaro, enjoyed the tease, he enjoyed the way Morino responded to his tantalizing touch. It gave him a self-satisfying fulfillment, knowing he could please his lover. It thoroughly amused him when the first climax erupted by the second he felt impressed with the man; each were small in comparison to the one Kimimaro had after breakfast. He knew these to be pre-climatic spurt, each time he stopped whatever tease he was doing to allow the excitement to die down. Now he wanted to bring the man to an all consuming, alter universe full mind-blowing explosion.

He winked at his prisoner who grinned craning his neck puckering his lips for a kiss. "Give me a real kiss, and take these off; I want your ass."

"Do you? What makes you think you earned my ass?" Kimimaro retorted eyes full of devilish intent.

The big Jonin grinned wider; "That shit eating look you had on your face this morning; like your life had come full circle." Moreno mocked full of self-assured pride.

Kimimaro smile faded slowly; he whispered. "You are in no position to be so full of yourself, Moreno Ibiki." His green eyes vacant, the light gone.

Moreno stared back his face just as serious, 'This guy has been around that crazy Elder too long; these mood swings are unnerving.' "Well, what are going to do about it?" He challenged.

Just as unemotional and bland the face had been a moment ago a maniacal gleam enter the eyes as a smile stretched his full mouth. The new comer gazed deeply into the hazel eyes. "I am going to kill you." He cocked his head to one side. The Jonin shuddered from the erotic vibe. Kimimaro lifted his hands quickly twisting his hair in a bun up off his shoulders. Then gazing at his right hand the finger tips erupt into three-inch pointy tips he placed the pointer finger to his lips sucking on it as his eyes roamed over Ibiki's body. Besides, the terrible scaring on the Jonin's face and head his body is chiseled iron perfection to Kimimaro beautiful.

The sharp points touch the Jonin's neck trailing down to his shoulders; the other hand joins in the trace as the pale green eyes go out of focus he mind and body alive with the excitement in his heart. 'He will never forget this night.' The hands dance in the same direction on opposite sides of his body, the 'finger tips' scratching just hard enough to be felt but not scar. Kimi's touch sends sinuous signals throughout the large ninja's body involuntarily pushing his hips forward he gasped. The sharp tips move to either erect nipple, toying with them until the bronze skin surrounding the nipple pebbled and peeked. Lifting his hands, he eased his tongue forward to one button nipple flicking it while a sharp finger flicked the other nipple. Ibiki groaned arching his chest to get more stimulation.

Smirking at the bronze face, Kimi whispers in a butterfly kiss; "You will regret you took me lightly, Ibiki-sama." Pressing a full lip kiss on the Jonin, not allowing the probing tongue to enter his mouth; grinning he moved down the man's body, the points doing their part to awaken the nerves under the surface of the skin; centering the Jonin's energy to the throbbing appendage.

On his knees between the long legs his pointy fingers dancing on both thighs as the hips continued to thrust forward; the cock fully erect, pre-cum running down in juicy rivers. The Jonin's hips covered with the shiny evidence that his teasing created. "Ki, please let me have you." His head lifted off the pillows staring at the man on his bed. The teasing was driving all other thoughts out of his mind; he just wanted the man desperately.

Kimimaro did not answer, his mouth salivating for the leaky cock but decided to wait a little longer. Licking his lips suggestively; hearing his lover groan, hips still rising steadily he moved the sharp tips to the cock, the hips stopped thrusting; 'Good boy.' He thought. Then the dance began again with the pointy tips, touching key areas on the engorged cock, as he moved forward running his tongue over the weeping slit, and around the head. The man thrust forward intensely; the points dug into the skin slightly, he cried out and Kimimaro gulped the cock deep in his throat; sucking hard then pulled out. Saliva and sweet pre-cum dripped from his mouth Kimimaro's eyes on his lover now not touching the Jonin still wailing in excitement.

Panting he gazed down at the pale green eyes, 'He's driving me crazy, and that mouth.' He pushed his hips forward again, 'I got to get him, and he's taking his sweet time. I can't stand it anymore.' He put more strength into getting his wrist free as the pale hands went to work again the cock twitching under the sharp points. Ibiki can feel the climax approaching, this time he knew the stingy minx would ride it out; he wanted to touch him now. Kimimaro watched the twitching cock enraptured that it would explode a third time under his touch, but he wanted more he glanced at the man now actively struggling to get free from the bone cuffs.

"Ibiki-sama you are truly the only man for me if you can break that bone." He grinned and climb on his waist, beginning to stroke his own cock. "I will gladly give you this ass if you can break those, if not I will watch you have your third climax of the night and leave you tied up until I return tomorrow." He grinned devilishly allowing the clef of his ass to rub against the throbbing cock. The Jonin's eyes shift between the pale green eyes and the beautiful cock on his abs stroked by the man of his dreams. Kimimaro moaned lifting his hips, while he stroked his now weeping cock and pinching one of his nipples. He eased his cock to the lips of the bound Jonin who eagerly ran his tongue over the head, opening his mouth for more only to get just the head, before he moved back.

"I've prepared myself for you so unless you don't really want me; you better hurry up."

The Jonin could not remember a more erotic sight in his life, as Ki's hair fell out of the bun his head bounding up and down with his thrusting movements on the man under him. His pale skin shines in the moon light from the window giving him a blue haze. The more the sight of the gorgeous Shinobi filled his head the more determined his was to hold that man in his arms. The snap crack sound not heard by either male as the powerful arms surrounded the porcelain blonde. Ki gasped just before the Jonin consumes his mouth. The elite ninja crushing Kimi in a bone cracking embrace, lifting the pale Shinobi briefly only to ram him back down, on the throbbing cock, filling Kimimaro thoroughly, deep inside tagging his prostrate sending a spiraling spasm to his cock and head. The powerful arms bouncing him up and down; as thrusting hips under him began an anxious quick pace; sliding out and pushing back in him with increase ferocity and passion. One arm left his body and two cracks later the man was over him shoving his knees up against his chest; hammering inside his ass at lighting speed; his eyes wide in surprise locked on the dripping face above him. There grunting and moans fill the Jonin's home; the dull slap of the two males bodies banging together increase gradually.

The climax envelopes him as his lover bares down, with insatiable hunger; "Ah! Ahhh! Ibiki-sama!" Kimimaro cock spurts against the Jonin's abs; his eyes rolling out of focus as the pleasure clenches through his whole body. The thrust in his tightening ass slows Ibiki grunts and then growls; Kimimaro opens his eyes just in time to see the Jonin with his own shit-eating look on his face; although he is smiling. He collapsed on his chest, releasing the limber legs and withdrew slowly with a satisfied hiss. The blonde could feel the big mans heart beating hard in his chest matching his own. "Is this the part where you dump me and tell me to get lost?" He said breathlessly with a smile as the sweaty face lifted off his chest to looking at him with a somber smile. Raising his eyebrow, touching the scare face Jonin, "Was it something I said?"

Morino kissed the thin mouth deeply and then made his way down Kimimaro's neck enjoying the feel of the lean body under him. "You always smell this nice, even after hot sex?" He sucked on the pale neck softly at first but then nipped down firmly making the chuckling man gasp and wrap his hands around the Jonin tighter inviting him to make as many marks as desired. Morino smiled at the affection, "You are very different, refreshingly different I like you." Morino said with a short smile flipping off his new lover and pulling him in an embrace considering the shower, he needed.

"I will say the same about you it's not so bad being Uke, especially with a lover like you." He nestled into the firm warm body, thinking the guy needs a shower. 'The right diet and it won't be so bad.' He lifted his gaze to the man, considering how to broach the subject besides he needed to get home. The hazel eyes gazed at him differently almost sad; "Yeah I was just thinking you should take a shower but if its going to hurt you feelings…" he stopped as the man cupped his face gently, his eyes smaller than usual.

"I know I stink, would you consider living here with me Ki?" Jonin said softly, still stroking the flawless skin; he wanted much more but a roommate is a nice start.

"Wow so sudden, sure will." He grinned, "I do need to go back to the Hot Spring Village, organize a few things that shouldn't take more than a week." 'He looks sad, why?'

"I'll come with you, I could use some time off." He did not want to part from this man.

"Nope, I'm taking this time to myself. It will give me a chance to consider what kind of life I want to build in the Leaf; gather some of my tea plants. Just ground myself, I don't want to be a burden when I come stay with you; I know I've got a short fuse, that's not me at least I don't want to believe that I'm truly like that." Sitting up on the bed; "I have a ride taking me back tonight, so when I get back to Konoha I'll look you up; come on stinky." He stood offering him his lean arm, which the large Jonin accepted, hugging him closely, before taking him to the shower. 'I'm glad he's given me reason to remain.'


	26. Chapter 26 Links To The Future

**CHAPTER 26 Links To The Future**

_**Shino speaking with insect **_

Shino sat high in a Red Wood tree looking across the vast night sky; his rounds on his half of the camp complete he rested his mind adrift on the mission and his team. Unexpectedly, Sasuke fell in line with the mission and proved himself thus far a reliable component. That by no means confirmed the guy, in Shino's opinion as trustworthy; he felt a pang of guilt knowing he would never fully trust his motives or agenda. Especially when it came to the people he cared for; namely Naruto. The bastard practically clung to the blonde since the start of the mission four days ago; every step of the way any task that would normally call for one person Sasuke would always volunteer to assist Naruto; or accompany him.

It is a huge distraction to Shino; he did not want Sasuke alone with his blonde, even though Naruto didn't mind, and he appeared mildly nervous but never complained before or after the task. Shino found himself purposely assigning Sasuke task before he offered anything to Naruto; to make sure the Uchiha could not tag along or offer to do his task along with Naruto. He realized he was allowing his personal feelings to overshadow the way he treated his teammates, something he vowed he would not do. Sitting back against the tree his heart in turmoil, it took him all of two days to discontinue the close supervision of his blonde and allow the pieces to fall where they would. Prioritizing his mission and looking at Naruto as just another tool, to utilize for its completion.

At night, his resolve proved much more difficult he could not sleep due in part to his nervousness about the mission. He dreaded anything happening to his team and if he were completely honest images of Naruto filled his restless mind whenever he closed his eyes. Counting the days until he could hold the blonde again torturing his heart.

Therefore, he always took the first watch with one other person and the last watch with one other person, his watches would be substantially longer than his teammates reasoning it was his duty as team leader to take up the task. The night was chill, but he could barely feel the cool nip in the air as he observed the constellations high in the sky, confirming to him they are on the right path to Sunna.

The mission ranked 'B' due to the volatile relationship that the Leaf has with the Sand; his team were acting as ambassadors, to offer some of the knowledge held in the Hidden Leaf to the Kazekage of Sunna. The possibility things could go wrong high, although the current peace treaty made that unlikely. Shino wanted everything to go according to plan; this may be his first and last mission out side of the village he wanted good memories of it. Someone moved in the nearby trees; he stood then relaxed. "Why are you awake?"

The blonde jumped on to the limb in front of Shino, crouching down as the leader took his seat. The bright blue eyes appeared more striking in the moon light. "I wanted to see if you would like to get some rest, I can relieve you now." He nodded, other reasons bringing him to the guy the soft hum of the Kikai calming his anxiety.

Glancing at the sky, he surveyed the blue eyes; "It is not time yet, try to rest more Uzumaki." He could not pull his eyes away, trying to get back to his thread of thought about the Sand at least he succeeded in maintaining a straight face.

Naruto turned away from the dark shades, frowning he sat down allowing his legs to dangle; "Why are you avoiding me?" He kept his face forward, looking toward the dark forest.

"What makes you say that?" His eyes locked to the beautiful profile.

_**Kikai, alert me if anyone approaches; cause Uchiha pain if it is him.**_

Naruto's face dropped as if he could see the dark forest ground below. "You haven't…" he fell silent he did not know what Shino, _had_ done. Then he felt stupid that he brought the subject up; 'What can he do with me he's the leader and this is a mission.' "Never mind, I just…." He stopped, unable to voice the thoughts in his mind.

Staring at the moon drench face, it reminded him of their evening together in his home. The blue-white light of the night further his Angelic appearance. "I know what you mean, but this is a mission after all."

"Yeah, this is I'm sorry;" Naruto's voice suddenly small, almost a whisper; still not looking at the dark shades.

"Come sit with me Naruto." Shino raised his left hand to the sad profile. Naruto stood up quickly, walking further up the limb, taking the large hand in his own. "Sit here, I want to talk with you a while." He smiled up at the brilliant eyes as Naruto lowered himself between Shino's legs; sitting with his back against Shino's chest. His overlarge long jacket open; he pulled the blonde against him firmly. Folding his coat around him, wrapping his arms overtop of Narutos in an embrace.

Naruto tucked his legs up near his chest, shrinking his body down in the comfortable hold; Shino's body feeling like a heater; the Kikai humming a soft tune. He leaned his head back against the firm shoulder, vaguely wondering what if someone saw them like this. 'Shino is holding me so tightly, and now I feel comfortable enough to sleep; there is no way to look at this except for how it appears.' He squirmed as the thought grew in his mind, then Sasuke flashed before his eyes, his body stiffened.

Placing feather light kisses on his brow, moaning deep in his throat from the calm feeling spreading throughout his body he reflectively squeezed Naruto tighter as he tensed. His eyes lingering on the blonde lashes, noticed the change Naruto, suddenly rigid. "Uzumaki, don't worry no one will discover us." He continued as the blonde didn't relax; "I sent some Kikai to make sure, we are not disturbed."

Naruto released a deep sigh, his body deflating as the tension released. Allowing all his weight to be supported by the strong arms wrapped over him; his eyes beginning to droop. "This feels nice;" Naruto whispered, his voice full of exhaustion; "I am an idiot to think you stop caring about me." He snuggled his face into the broad chest, half turning his body so his fetal position is surrounded by his larger teammate.

"Hmn." Shino raised his eyebrow at the shifting body seeing the calm smile caused a shudder to pass through him inwardly wishing they were both back between the fluffy pillows. "I don't want jeopardize this mission because my head is full of you, Naruto." He lifted one hand lightly stroking Naruto's hair behind his ear, the scent of the soaps long gone; replaced by a forest scent that if anything, more intoxicating to Shino mixed with Naruto's natural scent.

Naruto lifted his chin looking up at the olive complexion his heart rate climbing with every passing moment. 'This guy barely looked at me since we left the village, it's almost like nothing is between us.' "So you are saying, I am a distraction from this mission, for you." Not fully understanding why the realization would make him feel a level of happiness inside.

"You are." He whispered in a voice that rumbled deep in his chest enraptured by the large blue eyes.

The blue eyes closed and fluttered as Shino's fingers raked over his scalp, resting on the back of his head. Naruto parted his lips and sighed his breath washing over Shino's face. His heart skipped a beat as he leaned toward those full lips just inches beneath him. His mind gave into the desire in his heart. 'Just one and I'll feel revived enough to sleep, to dream, to move forward just one kiss from you Naruto."

"I want to see your eyes." Naruto said softly with a grin; causing Shino's heart rate jumped again, as the blonde reached up removing the dark shades; tucking the stem in the collar of Shino's shirt. "I wanted you to hold me; I haven't been able to sleep well. Do you mind if I sleep a little here?" The innocent smile lighted his features making him appear younger; vulnerable and in need of protection.

"I'll do more than that, Tenshi." The low voice sent sparks of excitement down Naruto's spine; swirling in his stomach. Shino closed the gap between their lips. Pressing into the warm mouth his heart leaped in his throat. Naruto moaned his tongue peeking out to dampen the thin lips. His head falling back into the large hand tangled in his hair, cupping the back of his head, their hearts beats complimenting each other. Tightening his hold around Naruto Shino absorbed the full lips tenderly. Both youths expel gushes of air between each pause in their kiss as his tongue darts out to meet Naruto's send shivers down his entire body. Naruto's easily slips his arms around Shino's waist inside the jacket holding him just as tightly. Lifting his mouth to run his lips over the blonde ninja lips savoring each second of their touch his mind swimming with images of Naruto.

"Open your eyes, Shi." Naruto whispered; then smiled as the violet eyes met his; puckering his lips into the thin mouth.

Gazing at the vibrant eyes consuming his vision and all thoughts he realized how foolish of him, not to explain how missions should work and why they needed to keep things professional; although at the moment he was having great difficulty doing just that. On the verge of discussing the tedious details of their conduct, several things happen in rapid succession.

The Kikai warn of danger, Shino shifted to guard Naruto someone screamed in their camp and a Chakra filled wind swept through their mist.

"Get Down!" Shino yelled throwing his body on top of Naruto, blocking him from the worst of the blast. The wind so powerful he feels their bodies sliding off the tree limb. Shino lifted his head against the force, ignoring Naruto's yells as the presser of his weight, increased by the force of the blast. Gripping Naruto tighter, Shino leaped with the push of the wind to a lower branch that allows the tree trunk to shield them, from the current of air. However no, sooner than the blast ended, Naruto leaped into action.

"Kagebunshin-No-Jutsu!" A dozen clones of Naruto scattered in every direction, literally blasting out of his grip as they multiplied. "I'll cover you!" Were the last words thrown back at Shino, as the orange clad ninja dived in the trees.

Staring after him for a moment the wind and scream ceased, he could only hear Naruto running through the trees to the perpetrators. 'I am going to pound him for going off like that.' Raising his hands toward the sky.

_**Find the enemy, if not able to detain; feast on their carcass leave nothing behind but bone!**_

The vindictive intent fueled by more than the scream from their campsite. The bright moon briefly shadowed, as at multitude of Kikai erupted from up his sleeves.

The blue eyed-ninja moved swiftly through the trees he heard his comrade before he saw him. "Naruto! Duck!" He fell instantly as if the ground gave way under him; opting to obey rather than hesitate looking for the source of the danger. Lucky he did as a huge sword whipped over his head, the blade cutting twelve inches into a tree.

The huge ninja kicked at the blonde unfortunately Naruto angry the guy nearly beheaded him, caught the foot and twisted it with a bone cracking result grinning evilly at the man. "Take that!" he yelled the ninja shouted in pain attempted to wrench his foot free.

However not fast enough Hyuga Neji leaped forward shouted "Hakke-Rokujuu-Yonshou!" (Devine 64 Strikes) Pummeling the ninja with rapid powerful two-finger hits at key points on his body centered near his vital organs. Allowing one two-finger thrust to hit between the ninja's eyes shutting down his brain. The body fell back heavily, as Naruto leaped to his feet.

"Sankyo, Neji!" He nodded at the Byakugan white eyes as two whirling tornados passed over them both Konoha ninja gaze up as Kiba and Akamaru twisted over their heads, at lightening speed.

"KATSUGA!" Kiba shouted obliterating several hundred feet of forest and anyone in the nearby vicinity; as well as several of Naruto's clones who did not get out of the way fast enough.

"Hey Kiba watch where you are going!" Naruto yelled then grinned as he heard the scream of a foreign Shinobi. "Great job Kiba Akamaru!" He said running to join them.

Neji, looked around, sensing the presence of others but unable to see them yet. "Where's Sasuke!" He called to Naruto; not waiting for an answer, he raced back to the camp.

Pausing only a moment longer Shino leaped from the tree heading to their camp. In the distance he heard Neji yell, soon followed by other calls, knowing his teammates were successful from his Kikai although they could not completely confirm if 'Naruto' is the original or a clone. 'Please be o.k. Uzumaki!' Clinging to that thought as he touched down on a tree, his approach silent.

_**We will not assist him, let's observe how he conducts himself**_

He smirked at the scene below. In a clearing, several hundred feet from their camp Sasuke faced two rogue ninja preventing their escape. The Sharingan eyes zone in on the ninja closest to him; twirling a windmill shrunken; "You will die first, I am a genius in hand to hand combat." He smirked, able to see every move the man would make.

"Don't get so cocky with me brat!" He yelled hurling the windmill at the red-eyed kid.

"What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!" His comrade remarked, stepping back several feet; covertly pulling a long umbrella off his back tossing it in the air. While Sasuke easily dodged the windmill countering quickly by throwing four kunai the fifth still in his hand as he dived for the kill.

"Nice try brat!" Spat the ninja in the background; putting his hands together "Nin-Po-1000-Needle-Death!" The umbrella that soared in the air twirled open, shooting out thousands of sharp points all directed at Sasuke.

Shino eyes followed the double team; feeling some admiration at how well Sasuke countered the move. Sasuke grinned then vanished, not actually, he moved so swiftly that his enemies could not see him; landing at the feet of the first ninja, in a crouched position kicking the man under the jaw; staying under the shadow of the ninja; the needles did not hit him. The force of the kick send the man flying in the air; however Uchiha was not done; kicking alternately with each foot, he stumped the guy higher and higher with each powerful blow; until they were both nearly thirty feet off the ground. Then in mid-air he did a roundhouse spin bringing the heel of his foot powerfully down on the ninja's face; finishing off with the kunai in his right hand; punching the man in the heart driving him to the ground with a crash; an evil grin not unlike Naruto's stretching his face.

Dust mushroomed where the two landed Shino shifted, finally leaving the tree, Sasuke in danger; waving his hand as small cloud of Kikai go assist. The second Sasuke forced the ninja to the ground the arms of the Shinobi snaked around him in and iron grip. His face contorted and stretched utter madness in the rubbery visage.

"That hurt." The oblong face said a little too calmly; his legs joining the arms triple wrapping themselves around the dark haired ninja. Sasuke cried out in pain and anger his bones creaking at the assault the breath forced out of him neither notice of the thin dust cloud of Kikai that swirl around them retreating quickly as more help arrived.

"JUUKIN!" Neji cried out, jumping through the trees into the clearing; three fingers make contact with the rubber Shinobi's head. Neji's fingers sink in several inches as the skins elastic surface give way to the attack making most physical attack void. However, Neji's attack, forced chakra penetrates the surface. A vicious anger surrounding him, due to Sasuke's screams, he forced so much blue-white energy into the rogue ninja's head, that it shuttered shortly then ballooned as his arms and legs went limp; Neji snatching Sasuke away before the head exploded.

He landed cradling Sasuke in his arms absorbing the blow of their rough landing. Flying over his teammates, Naruto charged at the back of the last remaining ninja; punching him in the back of the head, it was ineffective.

The ninja, who had caught the umbrella as it fell from the sky; whipped the folded staff around as Naruto made his final blow. The hit by the blonde landed at the expense of him impaling himself on the point of the closed canopy; the rouge laughing at the surprised blue eyes popping out in astonishment.

_A.N. This one is short but good, so much action, enjoy xD! Comments help, really they do._


	27. Chapter 27 Remember Your Place!

**Chapter 27 Remember Your Place!**

_A.N. I feel real good giving this update, xD! I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

The ninja push vindictively on the end of the umbrella, forcing it to plunge deeper into Naruto's abdomen

The ninja push vindictively on the end of the umbrella, forcing it to plunge deeper into Naruto's abdomen. Gripping the staff trying to prevent further damage a choked yell escaped the young ninja's open mouth gurgling blood; he clenched his jaw trying to endure the pain, keeping his eyes on the jeering ninja.

"How is that brat!" the ninja boomed, further attempting to drive the spear deeper; completely unaware of the changes all around him.

**The sky, full of pre-dawn light darkened….**

**A malevolent presence swept around the clearing….**

"**NARUTO!!"….**

**The ninja stopped laughing as the blonde spat blood grinning at him as his eyes turning red….**

"**Judgment Day Mother FUCKER!" He hissed threw bloody teeth; popping the clone vanished.**

"Bunshin!" the ninja jumped in surprise. Then realizing his danger he turned tail running. Covering a good distance before he ran into a Konoha Ninja blocking his path; that is when the pain began. Before he could conjure any attack or defense, searing pain crawled up his legs. Looking down in shock to see if he were standing in fire; leaping at the same time to get away, he noticed something that filled his heart with undeniable terror.

Swarms so ants crawled up his legs; the stinging and biting caused waves of throbbing burning pain to course through is limbs. Thousands of tiny creatures swarmed with alarming speed. The ninja began to spin wildly effectively removing most of the bugs attacking him; completely loosing track of the ninja who blocked his path.

Diverting the ninja down a different route Shino waited; seeing Naruto impaled by the guy unlocked the darkest parts of his disturbed personality; he wanted to ensure they were not interrupted. The instant the blonde attacked the Shinobi; he realized it to be a clone; however that little detail didn't play into his desire to watch the man die horribly.

Thrashing and whimpering in pain the ninja crashed through the forest, still swiping to remove more of the ants; apparently, anything he passed that contained the devastating creatures, allowed more to join in the assault. Sweating profusely from the rapidly growing pain, he fought to maintain control of his limbs; escape his only option. However, the searing pulsating throb consumed his mind; he stopped to vomit; freezing as his eyes adjusted to the thousands of writhing insects poised all around him. The pain peaked, his vision blurs from the incapacitating magnitude; clenching his jaw, willing himself not to faint, considering possible means of escape without crossing the debilitating ants; although the fact that they had ceased their assault did not register in his tortured mind.

"Stay still! You are seriously injured!" Neji yelled at Sasuke, who still despite seeing the clone vanish convinced himself that Naruto needed him.

"Get off me!" He pushed, hard against Neji; ignoring the fracture in his arm. He witnessed the ninja darting into the trees and wanted revenge; it did not matter if it were only a clone of Naruto; he also felt foolish that he would be dead if Neji had not intervened. "He's getting away! Let go!" he aimed a punch at the white eyes, determined to get the guy off; however the fist made contact with a tan palm. "Naruto?!" he gazed up at the bright blue eyes, face covered with smudges of dirt and sweat.

"Hey don't hit Neji, he saved my ass!" Naruto gloated grinning at the jet black eyes; Kiba and Akamaru just behind him. "Neji where's Shino?" The words barely left his mouth when a blood curling scream ricocheted around the clearing. Naruto feels a quake at the despair in the voice; "What?!" He started forwarded fearing Shino is in trouble; but someone grabbed his wrist halting him.

Kiba shuddered slightly from the energy Naruto gave off; like all his emotions were at the surface of his skin. "Don't bother Naruto, that's not Shino screaming; he is more than likely responsible but it's not him."

"How can you be sure?" he asked looking back at the sharp features of Kiba, then remembered that Shino and he were teammates for a long time.

Kiba grinned as the light of reasoning entered the blue eyes. "I know the bastard very well, he never screams; well unless he's really pissed off and enjoying the fact that he's about to savor the death of an enemy." He shifted his eyes on Sasuke and snickered, Shino had given him details of the fight (ass kicking) although he left out any information regarding his confrontation with the Jonin.

Sasuke did not notice; he wanted to see how Shino attacks. "I'm going, come or don't." he took off in the direction of the screams Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru in his wake.

The screams peeked; the voice a guttural howl of agony, Naruto pelted forward, inwardly feeling something must have happen for the enemy's cries to have continued so long with an agonizing vehemence. Pulling a kunai in each hand, his eyes flashing red briefly he sped pass Sasuke; leaping alternately from tree to ground.

"Naruto don't get so far ahead!" Sasuke shouted the pain coursing all over his body giving way to raw anger at the speed of the blonde. 'How can he move so fast, I know I'm faster than him!' The thought burning inside him; as a burst of speed and energy climbed from his gut, until he found himself closing the gap on Naruto.

Pushing up his shades Shino step easily to the edge of the multitude surrounding the rouge ninja. "I see you've made an informal introduction." He smirked, eyeing the man amused.

The ninja spun around pulling several knives from his pockets, confronting the tall Konoha Ninja with a long jacket hanging open, dark shade and smug look on his face, "WHAT ARE YOU READY TO DIE?!" he hollered, knowing he was in no position to make such a threat.

Taking a deep breath, savoring the man's impending death he cocked his head to one side. "You may not want to hear this but," he smirked again; "I'll tell you anyway, these friends of mine, that are currently cleaning your blood off their mandibles are _**Eusociality type insect**_ the term is used to describe the highest level of social organization, in other words, they are truly a well orchestrated militia. _**From the family**__**Formicidae; Paraponera**_ _**is a genus of Ant**_ consisting of a single species more commonly known as the _**Bullet Ant**_. It is said that's its sting is like being shot with a bullet." He smiled, "What do you think, about the sting?" then grinned at the pleading face.

"Please let me go; I don't want to die here!" He swayed then shaking his head to steady his balance, believing if he could just put some distance between himself, and the ones behind him; he may be able to make it out alive.

"Hum Hmm Hum" Shino suppressed a maniacal chuckle excitement filling him as he contemplated the best most painful way to kill the man. Pushing up his dark glasses, running his eyes over the man.

"Why?" He chuckled again.

'This guy is crazy, I won't have a chance unless…' "Listen kid I got something, it's not worth my life; but it will be invaluable to your village." He tossed a narrow cylinder shaped roll.

The dark eyes assessed the item the second it left the ninja's hand; it was not dangerous. He caught the scroll turning is curiously. 'I don't have time to read this; not when there is so much pain to cause.' "Do you expect me to casually read this and let you go on your happy way?" He grinned again as his heart rate dropped lower his friends waiting.

"Look, that document is top secret." The ninja hissed glancing over his shoulder; then turning back to the big kid. "If I waste time explaining it they are going to catch me; don't think for one minute they are going let you keep that or that they will leave you alive." Now his words tumbled over each other in his desperation to get his point out.

Shino wondered from where did it come and why still should he let the guy live? "Now that I have this I should err on the side of caution and kill you anyway. I can still keep the scroll if you are dead." Turing a deadly cold face at the wide eyes.

"But, but you're from the Hidden Leaf!"

"So." He took a half step back.

"You guys are known for peace, honor and helping someone in need; I am in need, help me!" he said through gritted teeth.

Stepping up behind Shino the Bug Clone leaned one elbow in the original's shoulder; pushing up its shades taking one glance at the scroll Shino held, with an interested look on his face.

_**This could be of use to the Leaf, we should keep this and allow him to pass.**_

The clone chuckled, looking at the ninja like he was dinner; "Don't be so gullible he just wants to save his ass. By the way Shinobi, we are not all so accommodating in the Hidden Leaf." He laughed lightly.

_**You are too willing to end his life!**_

"You are too willing to prolong it." It nodded at Shino's profile, and then turned to face their adversary.

_**Kikai, you will pay for your insolence.**_

"Well not today, and in any event, perhaps we will be of one mind before too long."

The ninja took several steps away from them, realizing he now faced two Konoha Ninja as well as the still poised swarm of insects. They were identical as far as appearance was concerned except for the fact that one jacket hung open. He wanted to put some distance between them; the one sided conversation unnerved him. Since he could not hear Shino's thoughts to the bug clone.

"Please, please! It's very valuable!" He said desperately, his knees begin to quake.

The clone stepped forward leaving Shino to gaze at the black cylinder. He smirked, "Let's talk while I decide," he thrust a thumb back at the copy behind him pulling the lid off the cylinder. "I watched your performance against my comrade, very closely. You have the audacity to ask for help after abandoning your teammate, attacking my comrades and as a further demonstration of your stupidity; you just threatened me a few moments ago. Foolish man; a thief, is a liar and a liar can never be trusted." The fanatical grin appeared misplaced on the somber features. "I will also add; that considering all of these things combined; a foolish thief who is a stupid liar, there is really no point in prolonging your life, wouldn't you agree?" The ninja eyes flashed to the other dark shaded face.

"Come on kid; don't kill me." His face covered with sweat, and fear as Shino glanced up at him.

The clone laughed louder, "You know Shino, Naruto screamed when this Shinobi killed him while laughing in his face." An evil grin stretched its lips;

"IT WASN'T REAL IT WAS JUST A CLONE!" The ninja yelled at the top of his lungs feeling he would not make it out alive.

"More than likely;" Shino spoke tucking away the scroll; his anger rising again; in contrast to the clone Shino's face remained impassive; up to that moment, as a deep scowl creased his brow. "You are the type that destroys anyone in an attempt to prolong your own life. I also believe you lack compassion of any sort; the type, that will pull the wings off an insect, not only to watch it suffer but to also bring about its death slowly." The clones' words consuming any thought of reprieve for this man, although he had doubts about the decision.

_**Perhaps we should consider this further**_

The clone step back to Shino's side, leaning casually on his shoulder, it chuckled deeply, ignoring the response from the host. "I am sure he laughed while he did it as well; in the same manner as with Uzumaki;" Chuckling lowering its head then lifting its face to the ninja; the deviant leer firmly in place. The name struck a deep cord in Shino's heart. 'If it had been the real Naruto; he would have killed him without a second's hesitation.'

The ninja looked around wildly the ocean of ants moving in for the attack; he needed to decide to run or attack since fighting the ants were an impossibility he decides to go for the one controlling them. With an angry yell, he launched himself at the leering Ninja, Instead of the Konoha Ninja moving to avoid him he leaped forward to meet the attack; the rouge ninja had an instance glimmer of the face dissolving into tiny black specks. His last coherent thought was "ANOTHER BUNSHIN!" For a long time he only new the suffering as his voice tore from his throat long after human sound is detectable. The gasping growl more like a terrible wounded animal, ragged, raw and desperate for death to escape the hell of its torment. It continued until Shino's comrades arrived….

The screams echoed over he trees tops changed to gravelly wails. Naruto added his own war cry as he pushed himself harder than ever using all of his natural strength to get to Shino, holding onto Kiba's words that the voice did not belong to the brunette. Although the length of the wails, still made Naruto feel unease. 'Why are they screaming like that; what could have gone wrong.'

Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto speed increase again and he was once again watching the orange jacket from considerably far away. Although Neji's words caused a panic the next moment, knowing he did not care for the blonde.

"Uzumaki! It's too dangerous stay back!" his Byakugan eyes seeing what the rest could not; "He made it we must help him Sasuke!" Increasing his speed as well, hoping to make it in time.

Stepping into the break in the trees, now at the center of the howls of pain, there was a form hovering twelve inches from the ground; surround by Kikai; suspending him in the air. The chakra-sucking bugs that caused the wailing it was the thousands of Bullet Ants that crawled over the ninja's body actually the Kikai blanket prevented them from making a direct attack. At first glance, it appeared the Kikai were protecting the man from the furious Bullet Ants; but as Naruto slowed his advances and looked closely, he noticed the Kikai were prolonging the attack, the ants becoming more vicious with each attempt to get their victim. The chakra bugs protecting vital area allowing the man to be stung repeatedly in areas that would only inflict pain but not death. At least not until the extensive amount of toxins from the sting entered his body.

Naruto turned from the writhing ninja to see Shino, who had not noticed him; crouching down watching the guy scream hoarsely. 'What is he doing?!' In a trance he walked toward the brunette, a vindictive smile on the normally passive face. Shino turned as he closed the distance Naruto's fist clenched in defiance; prepared to scream at him, shake him or do something that involved getting answers about what was going on.

Shino rose as Naruto approached a smug smile still on his face ready to have the blonde admire his work; however it didn't work out the way he would have liked.

_**Make sure he doesn't die too quickly**_

As Naruto finally stood level with him.

((CRACK!!))

Naruto punched Shino across the face with his remaining strength, shaking in disgust at the torture of the ninja. "What the Fuck Shino! Kill him and get it over with!" breathing hard from the adrenaline of getting to his leaders aide and rage at discovering the pointless assault.

Momentarily, shocked by the sudden attack his head turned into the blow. His natural reaction took over; blind anger turning everything in his sight red; including Naruto.

Shino recovered from the blow in slow motion, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Both hands fastened on the orange jacket intending to toss him on top of the Bullet Ants; **'You can not hurt Naruto!'** The angry blue eyes glare into his face; he can hear the sound of steam, as if the eyes were cooling his rage. **'Let go of him, get him away from you!' **With a growl he shoved the blonde away from him, back in the direction he'd come; understanding he needed to calm down. With a wave of his hand the Bullet Ants retreated but he ordered them to stay ready; as Naruto landed fifty feet away using his hands and feet to slow his momentum.

Sasuke, arriving to place two hands on Naruto back slowing him as well, "What happen Naruto?" his eyes on the raged look on Naruto's face, then flashed to Shino who faced a horde of writhing insects. Kiba and the others join him all starring at their leader.

Ignoring them all Naruto shouted; "Shino! What the hell do you think you're doing!" The feeling of intent to kill when Shino grabbed him made an impact on his subconscious mind.

Kiba assessed the situation quickly; he understood, "Naruto just leave him alone you don't want to mess with him now." He made to grab the blonde, but missed.

He ignored him; gritting his teeth Shino began to count down from ten.

_**We are done release him; but stay close we have company!**_

The body fell limply to the ground as a stubborn blonde grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him to face him.; "I AM TALKING TO YOU DAMIT!" he shouted.

Shino's temper broke, he stop counting seven the blind fury consuming him again; clamping down painfully on the Naruto's wrist prying it off as his other hand punch seized the front of Naruto's jacket. Lifting him off his feet slamming the blonde to the ground with such force Naruto's teeth clashed together biting his tongue, he yelled out from the pain.

Shino screamed in his face; "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME! REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!" Molten ferociousness spilling out each word as the angry blue eyes darkened shimmering with tears; the anger returned in full force.

Now it was Naruto's turn to shout; "REMEMBER MY PLACE!?" he hollered in disbelief; "GET OFF ME!" If anything feeling the vice grip tighten excruciatingly as the dark face look daggers down at him; teeth bared, breathing as if he had just run his ass off to save his companion

Neji and Kiba restrained Sasuke as he made every attempt to aide Naruto; he didn't want to hear Kiba telling him that Shino actually was being gentle in comparison to what had happen to him when he interfered one of his _'happy moments'_. He had even a stronger desire to punch Neji as he told him to get a hold of himself, Shino is the leader and they must listen. Especially when he continued insulting Naruto calling the blond-ninja a blockhead. The two holding him forcefully, caused his injured arm to throb painfully; he was reduced to shouting insults at Shino, in a hope to get him to at least let go of the blonde and attack him.

Shino was out of breath trying to pull his emotions under control; part of him wanted to pound the blonde for interfering; the other part wanted to bury his mouth on top on him ripping of his clothes and pound him in a completely different way. There were times when he took a life he found it sexually stimulating; many factors determined if he became aroused by the death or in this case attempted death. The fact that Naruto is a constant diversion and on this mission and being unable to do more than dream about an encounter, made his desire for the blonde painfully intense. That being the case in a raw shaky voice he spoke a deep dangerous hiss

Leaning within six inches of his face; he wanted to make sure Naruto remembered, blocking out the threats from Sasuke; "Uzumaki," the blue eyes bore into him angry and humiliated; "I am glad I have your attention;" He leaned in closer still, feeling a magnetic force compelling him to get closer. "Never touch me, when I am killing." He paused then emphasized. "Never." He eased back slowly releasing him and stood. The anger in his heart only visible by the red blotches in his cheeks. He continued to scowl at the flaming blue eyes, refusing to allow regret to seep to the forefront of his thoughts. The pursuers of the rouge ninja's arrived Shino knew they would not leave any survivors if the half-dead ninja spoke about the scroll; it may even lead to war in the Hidden Leaf.

"Stand ready." He directed at Neji, who nodded as the three jumped to different areas facing the new arrivals; flanking the leader.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke said in a low voice his Sharingan eyes aflame as he watched the new comers approach. Glancing at the blond he offered his hand to help him up, Naruto's gaze finally tearing away from Shino focused on the pair as well.

Taking Sasuke's hand, he stood next to his teammate seething inside; while he glowered at the red head male a malevolent glare in his green eyes with a huge gourd on his back and blonde female holding a huge fan that she slammed in the ground in front of her, placing a hand on her hip, smirking at the team.

"Gaara, look they are so young and childish fighting amongst themselves." She mused, her blue eyes locked on Shino.

Sasuke responded, "What do you want, we do have more time to kill!" he retorted, glaring at the redhead.

"Leave it alone Temari." Gaara said calmly. "I suspect you are in charge." His eyes focused on the group.

"I'll repeat myself one more time, what do you want!" He did not like the vacant, endless look on the reahead it reminded him of the person he hated the most.

Cocking his head to the side directing his gaze at the raven-haired person, "I see, why you need to beat them up occasionally, they speak when not spoken to."

Temari laughed loudly, "Gaara you are too funny." Flashing her dazzling eyes on Sasuke, "Handsome, he is not talking to you; just incase your brain is not as quick as your mouth." She pointed a long finger at Shino, "You are in charge, right?"

"…."

She smiled, "Yes, he is Gaara; more than likely raven" she flashed on Sasuke again; "He'll kick your ass later for speaking out of turn." She said mockingly.

"Temari don't say pointless things." Gaara step forward a few paces, his eyes shifting to the ninja in the dirt 'barely alive.' "His teammate interrupted an intimate moment; I would have killed him, and then returned to my enjoyment." Gaar's voice as vacant of emotion as his bright eyes, which still focused on the ninja in the dirt talking to Shino.

Naruto flinched fuming in anger; the guy teasing him; his eyes flicked on Shino, his face a complete blank; he grit his teeth the anger boiling over in him.

"Remain calm, Uzumaki." Shino said quietly; then directing his attention on Gaara; "I do not feel that would ever be necessary." Two fingers on his left hand barely moved.

**F**_**inish it **_

The Kikai hiding near the ninja's body moved into action; spinning around the moaning mans neck rapidly.

The next thing everyone noticed is a snake of sand shoot out of the gourd on the red heads back, moving just a swiftly toward the ninja; attempting to shield the man from the magnitude on insects. Sealing the man from head to foot in a cocoon of sand, the green eyes turned on Shino. A silent war between the two as they stared at each other, Naruto shocked at the ninja technique.

"We need to question him." Gaara said eyes locked to the dark shades.

"I was having fun you wouldn't deny me the climax of my, _'intimate moment,'_ will you?" He shifted slightly, directing his gaze at the body of the ninja.

"Give it up, Shinobi; Gaara has him now you're…." She stopped short, the sand cocoon rippling near the head of the ninja then a grinding crack-snap. Everyone paused shocked into silence by the bone breaking sound. Temari gasped as sand began to dissolve away raining uselessly to the ground from the ninja's body.

Gaara frowned at the dark shades, considering the best way to kill him for his interference; then he realized who they were facing. "So you are Aburame Shino from the Hidden Leaf Village." Looking toward the chakra reduced sand mound under the dead body hundreds of the tiny insects flew over to the tall ninja accumulating near his hands and neck. "The dreaded Kikai." The sand ninja stated plainly.

"You are Gaara of the Desert." Shino remarked recalling all his insects; realizing they now had escorts. "Can you tell us, why you were pursuing these ninja?"

Temari walked over to the dead ninjas body placing here large fan on her back; 'That brat completely absorbed Gaara's sands chakra, with his insects.' She knelled down looking at dead bodies of Bullet Ants surrounding the body. 'He may not have lived long enough for us to interrogate, his body is so badly wounded, from these creatures.' Her vibrant eyes flashed on Shino, realizing her little brother has a soul mate intrigued and disgusted her.

Neji eyes shifted to Sasuke, he had the devil in his eyes; glaring at Gaara like the one he would attack at any moment; as he considered what to do the dam blonde intervened. His Byakugan eyes shifted to him quickly then back at the Sand ninja's not really seeing them, his temper smoldering.

"Sasuke lets get our stuff, since we are supposed to be guest with these creeps." Naruto ripping his eyes off the red head, turned to his teammate; blocking his view. "Let's go Sasuke." The Raven melted in the blue eyes, he could tell Naruto is just as angry as him; but true to form avoiding a confrontation is a bad habit; he nodded. After Sasuke confirmed his agreement, Naruto added; "Is that alright Shino?"

Kiba began to cackle, Akamaru chuffing next to him. "Wow Shino, intimate moments." He grinned at his teammate impressed that he finished what he started. "So I guess we are not fighting?" the tension in him lessen his eyes now glued to the blonde, with a body that would stop a solar eclipse. 'Damn she hot.'

"Stop drooling dog boy!" she snapped. "Gaara, he's dead; what do you want to do?" She could still feel her little brothers tension, it would not be the first time he lead people into his layer just to savor shredding more meat from their bones.

"I have no use for a corpse." He stated flatly, his eyes not leaving the Shinobi in front of him; the Kikai still swarming around him; entering his body. Wondering if he were purposely allowing them to taking their time; with a casual wave of his hand more sand snaked out of the gourd mixing the sand around the corpse and Tamari, infusing it with chakra; as it all returned to its home. Using his sand he had searched every corpse they came across; this one no different, the scroll was not on the remains. He concluded one of these Konoha ninja possessed the valuable document; but this Aburame was not to be taken lightly; the gourd now full he turned to face the ninja once more.

"We will escort you to my village the council will want to meet with you regarding this incident." He sharp green eyes locked of the impassive face; no one had taken a kill from him so quickly.

"Naruto, you will accompany Kiba, to gather our things." Keeping his eyes fixed on the sand ninja; ignoring the blondes protesting growl; "Neji, take care of Sasuke's injury, everyone be ready within the hour." The blonde still glowering at his profile, Shino finally turned to face him; "Uzumaki, don't tempt me;" His voice low and meaningful.

Tearing his eyes away from the dark scowl he started toward the camp with Kiba and Akamaru; casting Sasuke a final look before he strode off; grumbling under his breath. Gaara eyes following Naruto curiously, as the other dark haired male passed by him glaring at his face; the green eyes swept back to meet his. The quake in his heart felt unfamiliar, it took a great deal of strength to not reach for his chest, as the white eyes locked on his green eyes for what felt like an eternity; although in reality a few seconds.

Neji swept pass Gaara, eyeing him briefly, heading for Sasuke, who immediately began to threaten him; the insults soon following. It was now that Gaara despised everything that Sasuke represented; his sister put a hand on his shoulder as Shino turned to intervene in the debate.

"Gaara, are you sure we should bring them to the Sand, the artifact has not be recovered." She glanced skeptically at the Konoha Ninja, "Do you believe one of them possess the scroll?"

"Perhaps, only time will tell, allowing them to return to their village is undoubtedly a big mistake." His eyes locked on the scowling profile of the white eyed ninja; 'Neji.' He thought as the disagreement seamed to calm and the two left together; Shino turning back to face him.

"It is good timing on your part; although." He tilted his head at the dead ninja's remains; "I doubt he will agree."

"Why didn't you allow us to question him?"

"Temari, calm yourself; it will do no good." The sea-green eyes locked on the dark shades. "I could tell he was near death; it is unlikely he would have provided us anything useful."

"That, we will never know." She snapped, still staring darkly at Shino; "Perhaps he purposely killed him to…"

"I have heard enough." Gaara warned; his sister had a bad habit of speaking her mind too often; at his words silence fell around them.

Shino remained rooted to the spot; none of Temari words making an impact; although the realization that the wind that nearly knocked him and Naruto out of the tree, may have been caused by her massive fan, was duly noted. 'She is as strong as her sharp tongue. I will not underestimate her in the least.' "I have the invitation that the Fifth provided." Reaching in his jacket pulling out the small scroll from Tsunade; "I trust you will find it all to your satisfaction."

Temari stepped forward taking the document; unrolling and staring at it suspiciously before passing it to Gaara who eyes merely swept over the page, while she held it, then returned to the Konoha Ninja. 'He is as emotionless as me; although when he punished that blonde his emotions played a great part in that attack; having some trouble in that area can be deadly.'

"We will have time to discuss many things on our journey." He turned from them both walking toward the tree line.

"Gaara where are you going?" Unlike when she addressed him a few moments ago her voice suddenly soft full of concern.

"For a walk… alone." He walked away, with both watching his retreat.


	28. Chapter 28 Bronken Bonds

**Chapter 28 Broken Bonds**

Sasuke sat near the dying ember of their campsite; completely ticked off. Gritting his teeth as Neji approached with medical items to secure his fracture. 'He really needs to stay away from me right now.' His anger increased by the fact that once again he would not be able to work around Naruto. 'Of all people he puts me with this guy, how can I get close to Naruto if that bastard does everything in his power to make sure we never have more that a few minutes alone.'

"Don't touch me I'll do it myself!" he stormed snatching the medical pouch. Neji conceded his fiery gaze deepened.

"You needn't act so unsightly Uchiha." He drawled slowly, feeling the air vibrate as the raven's anger grew. He did not care his own anger just as quick; although not as unpredictable grew as he watched the Uchiha bandage his own arm. 'Why must it always be this way? I am getting fed up with this temper and mood swings and that dam blonde all things go back to Naruto!'

"You are like a puppy after its mother's tit when it comes to that imbecile." He smirked as Sasuke froze red eyes flashing on, treating his injury.

Finally Sasuke cast him a vindictive glare, "Just who do you think you are calling a pup. Bitch!" He spat then grinned to see the Neji's temper rising, from the contemptuous sneer.

"I guess I am your bitch, Uchiha," he paused crouching down several feet from Sasuke "I should go cry on Naruto's shoulder about all the sad times you and I shared." Now Neji grinned as Sasuke's face paled at the thought of the ninja telling his teammate of their arrangement. "He so loves to be helpful he would give me the advice I need to get over this broken heart of mine, right Sasuke-kun?" He raised his hands to defend himself, but not before Sasuke punched him in the face, his nose erupting in with blood the thought of retaliation the next thing to cross his mind. However, the belligerent voice over him ended any consideration to fight back.

Raining punches down on any spot he could reach Neji cowering covering his face. Sasuke shouted at the ninja daring him to fight back threatening to kill him if he opened his mouth. Every hateful thing he ever felt he threw at Neji, until the white-eye ninja sprung forward knocking him to the ground with a speed and strength he did not expect. Shouting at him blood and tears dripping off his face.

"ITS OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME! SASUKE, NO MORE!" He then froze surprised at his own actions; thinking he should apologize, but the words would not form on his tongue. His heart full of despair, more painful than any injury Sasuke inflicted. Leaping off him as quickly as he attacked, he ran fast as he could away from the man he loved unable to take back the words that lodged in his heart.

He cleared the three miles to the small lake of bubbling water in under five minutes; falling on his knees at the edge. Leaning his head down over the water looking at his rippling reflection, he shoved his head in the water, trying to clear the images before his mind of his former friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Only pulling up when his chest burned for oxygen, his shirt and hair drenched, he pushed the wet mop out of his face pulling the bloody shirt over his head. Neji pressed the wet shirt to his bleeding nose tears stinging his eyes as he squeezed harder trying to make the blood stop faster.

"That won't work." Neji whipped around at the sound of the calm voice, his heart freezing. "Let me see." Gaara stepped out of the tree line; he had followed the dark haired ninja after his brief discussion with their leader. Walking over he couched on the mossy grass near Neji; not waiting for the ninja to accept his assistance, he pulled the shirt and hands away from his face, lowering them. "I can fix this, he broke your nose, and I hope you broke something that he can not repair so easily." The sea-green eyes stared at him firmly.

"I should go tell…" he stopped his voice had began to tremble.

"No." he said placing a hand on the tan shoulder stilling his progress. "I can heal this, just be still let me know if you feel any discomfort." Raising both hands to either side of the proud nose; Neji hissed as he carefully reset the bridge in place; immediately focusing his chakra to ease the pain and heal the wound. Gaara's control of chakra allowed him to be counted as an elite medical person in his village, although he wanted to be more.

The pain subsided, his nose healing his heart a different story. Finally, the Sand Ninja lowered his hands, gesturing for him to check the results in the water. He stared a long time at the rippling surface.

"How is it, I could do it again if there is a problem." He offered as the ninja continued to stare; glancing down at the water's edge, he could see rings spreading across the surface, not associated with the water's current. Gaara understood that type of pain, silent and terrible; he considered leaving the man to his thoughts as he stood. "You are a strong, Shinobi Hyuga Neji."

"…"

Walking over to the water edge just behind Neji, he lowered himself on his knees behind the chestnut brown hair. They both sat silently for some time not speaking, as the time for departure neared. Neji replaced his forehead protector. Then stood looking at the still early morning, feeling as if a terrible weight lifted from his shoulder; 'Life has a way of showing you a different path.' Turning slowly, he eyed the man reconsidering his original opinion of the Shinobi.

"Gaara, thank you for your assistance; how long a journey to the Sand?" His white eyes traced over the ninja's brow, noting the tattooed on the forehead; and the way his red hair framed his face, the contrasting sea green eye striking.

Standing as well, not breaking the gaze on the Konoha Ninja; the same internal pressure throb in his chest; this time the Shinobi did not look away quickly. "We will arrive in two days; perhaps you will prepare yourself now." He nodded at Neji's bare chest lean muscles flexing when he shifted. He stood a little taller than the Sand Ninja the white eyes, to Gaara unique; they remind him of a full moon. The Sand had good knowledge of the various clans with the Hidden Leaf; the Hyuga Clan considered elite as with several others, studied more closely. Neji retrieved his soiled clothing rinsing them in the running stream, vaguely wondering why Gaara had not left.

"Hyuga Neji, you have the Byakugan eyes, I am interested in all you can tell me about them." Gaara gazed fixedly on the toned back as he stood again squeezing the water out of the clothing.

He looked over his shoulder at the red head feeling an unfamiliar sensation, the large eye fixedly on him. "Neji." He said firmly.

"Hnnn?" the green eyes lifted slightly in question.

"You are welcome to call me Neji, as for these eyes, I believe that would be classified; much like the manner that truly allows you to control that sand." Now a smug smile shadowed his lips. "I will head back for my things, thank you again Gaara." He walked back to the tree line, the aqua eyes still looking across the lake; Neji paused looking over his shoulder. "You may walk with me if you like; we will all leave together after all." He paused to see if Gaara would join him.

"I would like that." Turning away from the lake, feeling that this day; despite the loss of a valuable artifact; transformed into something worth seeing, that did not involve death. His eyes fixedly on the chestnut brown mane walking ahead of him.


	29. Chapter 29 Losing and Gaining

**CHAPTER 29 Losing and Gaining **

"Why are you doing this!" he stormed; sweating profusely.

"…."

Retching sounds filled the small dark room; desperately trying to summon his Jutsu. Nauseous over took him again the room swayed, unable to see the man before him. "You won't get away with this, you sick bastard!" He gushed defiantly, every breath an agonizing effort; he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Kuni-te stared at the man an evil grin snaking up the lined face. 'I should just kill him, slowly.' A vindictive hatred ballooned in his chest; he lifted the intravenous pouch approaching the man. 'That serum work much better than I anticipated.' He smirked, 'A lonely genius, full of the hope for the future. That son of a bitch better keep his side of the bargain; or I will skin him alive.'

Using his foot he firmly kicked against the man's head; a disgusted leer on his face; then crouching down next to the body he inserted the long needle into the vein pulsing on the man's neck; quickly securing the catheter and using medical tape to hold it in place. 'This will keep him docile; to think all this time I needed only include a small amount of his blood in order to get this serum to work. That boy is invaluable to the Clans future; and with the toxins in his blood we can change the course of the Clan on a molecular level; they will recognize us of for our true worth.'

'Knock, Knock' "It's me, open up." The male voice hissed against the frame.

_**Be ready for anything**_

He walked quickly over pulling the door open, just enough for the ninja to squeeze in; then shut it quickly locking it behind his young guest.

The young man glanced around the room casually devoid of windows or any other means of escape. A disused storage room now a convenient location to collect this valuable container. Smirking he walked over to the man sprawled on the floor. Lowering himself down next to the unconscious male, he push up his glasses, observing his vital signs; "What technique is this that you've used to control his deadly Nin-Jutsu?" he glanced over his shoulder at the dark frames. "Orochimaru-sama, will have no use for him if he is, how should I put it 'broken' I will need any reports." Kabuto smiled mischievously.

The old man cackled, "You are a fool if you think I would share my medical information with you Gaki." Kuni-te said shaking his head pacing to the far side of the room reaching in his travel bag. "If the 'treatment' I've given him wears off, he's your problem." He snorted.

Standing up to face the man, a coy smile on his thin lips, 'He better watch what he says to me.' "Well, perhaps we need to renegotiate our arrangement; he will be of…"

"Shut up." He stated firmly, turning with envelop in hand. "Have your master contact me if he needs anything; he won't have any trouble controlling Kimimaro once he; I should say if he recovers." Stepping quickly across the room, he shoved the document in the young man's hands. Ignoring the look in the boys' eyes, he continued. "Take this it has the names I need taken care of; do not hesitate in doing so. Your master has what he wants so now tell him to fulfill the request quickly." Walking to the door, he paused, the kid reviewing the envelop contents.

"Hmn." The boy looked at the old man's profile; "Some of your own people are on this list; I believe you are more the snake than Orochimaru-sama." He mused

Kuni-te grinned looking over his shoulder; "If he wakes, tell him something for me; tell him I said paybacks are a bitch," The Elder cackled again leaving the room.

Kabuto turned back to Kimimaro looking contemptuously down at the man. "Once upon a time He held you in high regard. Not anymore; you broke his heart, running away like that, now He will enjoy breaking your soul." He smirked, a vindictive gleam in his dark eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka collected the papers from the last remaining students, carefully putting them away as he dismissed his last class of the day; sighing deeply anxious to get home. Actually, he felt anxious for Kakashi, his lover and soon to be roommate; well one day anyway. Since confessing their rapidly growing affections to each other, they spent nearly every night in one another's apartments. Iruka feeling his place much more comfortable then Kakashi's because the condo offered a little more privacy, as well as the ability to not annoy as many neighbors if they got too loud. Which on every occasion they did, well he did covering his face in embarrassment as he remembered a boisterous man banging on the door early one morning at the Jonin's home.

Unfortunately Kaka was in the shower at the time so Iruka answered the door to the screaming man; cowering and shaking trying his best to apologize; but the more he tried to get the guy to calm the louder and more threatening he became. The neighbor did stop ranting when a wet naked Kakashi walked to the door **(although he did remember his mask and eye patch)**. Casually inquiring if there was a problem, Iruka fainted in humiliation, his face even now so red it appeared blood were smeared on it.

The neighbor either terrified by the Jonin, or too shocked for words, replied simply "Not anymore."

"Iruka-sensei, I love when you blush."

Jumping, startled out of his thoughts, he looked at the smirking face. "Kakashi-san, don't sneak up on me like that." The Chuunin gasped, unable to conceal his enjoyment.

"What were you thinking?" He leered in smirking, pulling his mask down to steel as kiss from his lover.

"Nothing really," putting his hands up to block the kiss, "Kaka not here the children." The feeble attempt did little to stop the Jonin from claiming his mouth a quake vibrating from his mouth to his head. Final destination his groin; moaning from the electric intensity he pulled back breathless his face if anything flushed more with need for the sex crazed Jonin.

Grinning pleased with the look on his lovers blushing face. "Well, are you ready to get out of here?" Tweaking his eyebrow suggestively tonight would be at Iruka's place.

"Yeah." He said dazedly, unable to tear his eyes way from the striking features a few weeks without the deviant bastard having its toll on the Chuunin. "Are you really free tomorrow, so we can spend some time?"

The mischievous smile answered as he lean for another kiss; however at that moment footsteps outside the classroom made that impossible. Iruka flinched, his eyes shooting toward the opening door. The large Jonin stepped in pausing as his eyes fell on Kakashi sitting on the windowsill with his book the cover title insects. Then looking toward Iruka who face was a flaming beacon; he would have found the situation amusing if he didn't need Kakashi assistance, with a very troubling discovery.

"Iruka nice to see you again, I need to barrow that sneaky bastard if it would be ok." Ibiki stated blandly, eyeing Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced up from his book scratching the back of his head; 'What is bothering him?' Standing up as Ibiki left the room ahead of the Copy Ninja; setting the tone that the conversation would be private. Kakashi nodded shortly at Iruka the silent message to wait.

Joining Moreno in the hall and then following him outside the building to a more private location, in silence. Kakashi gazing fixedly at his book two things clutching for his attention; First most importantly, because sex is his favorite pastime any time, Iruka his horny little rabbit ready and willing to make up for the extended mission he just completed. Then secondly, what this elite squad leader would want from him; besides the fact the vibes Moreno released; what Kakashi referred to as DNA (i.e. Definitely No Ass). The Old Lady gave it off every time she sent for him, now iron heart. He sighed deeply resigning himself to his torment, thinking woefully of Iruka.

"I will try not to take much of you time Kakashi-san;" pausing he turned to face his long time friend; "Although when I feel you in on the details of this mystery I believe there will be nothing that will stop you from assisting me further. I will leave it to you to share this information with Iruka; I did not want to involve him needlessly. Also, I want to keep this quiet, the less people that know the better, until I make my full investigation I don't want anyone getting themselves lost, before I have a chance to speak with them." The entire time he spoke he looked around suspiciously; to make sure they were not over heard.

The book vanished from the Jonin's hand; for a Ninja of Moreno's caliber to be unnerved it must mean something dangerous has or will occur, the Copy Ninja gave him his undivided attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon high bright over the barren desert land of Suna; Gaara, sitting alone his mind unable to sleep considering the few weeks he spent with the Konoha Leaf Ninja. If he had a polar personality type he would definitely consider Aburame possessed many of the characteristic behaviors as himself, including his inability to sleep through the night. During their journey to the Sand he was able to gather an understanding of the Shinobi; that being that despite outwardly demonstrating a reclusive, deviant nature he genuinely wants to connect with his team; prove himself a worthy leader and if possible try to become more than comrades with each of them. 'That explains why he didn't kill them for interfering.' He considered. The thought of the Aburame, desiring to befriend his teammates connected another thread of thought to Hyuga Neji.

The silver eye descendent of powerful Clans in Konoha seldom left his thoughts. They had the pleasure of lengthy conversations about chakra control and strategic battle scenarios. It occurred to him the ninja took great pleasure in expressing his knowledge, usually the personality type were arrogant at times toward learning new information; however Hyuga Neji, absorbed any information that the red head provided about his home. Gaara enjoyed speaking with the young man who instantly accepted him as a friend. The thought of the Ninja telling him that he looked at him as such washed over his body; remembering the words filled him with peace and calm. Two feelings he was not familiar with; he smiled up at the full grey blue moon, imaging that it were Hyuga eyes. 'How very beautiful.' His smile grew, his thoughts consumed with the words rolling from the full mouth, his warm voice a nightly melody to his ears.

"You have a nice smile; you should do it more often." The aqua eyes turned to face him; a slight surprise on his face. "May I join you; I seem to not be able to sleep." Neji inquired, watching the head nod slightly in response; he crouch across from the Sand Shinobi the glorious eyes fixedly on him, it was obvious, even if the guy didn't recognize it, he smiled shortly, nodding his gratitude for being allowed to join him.

"Not too many people can approach me unnoticed," he said marveling at the brilliant white Kimono Neji wore; usually not something, a Ninja on a mission wore. His chestnut brown hair cascaded down around his shoulder with only a dark headband on his forehead. "You are over dressed." Gaara stated flatly staring in the others profile, while Neji continued to observe the full moon.

Continuing to watch the constellation he understood this is dangerous ground; if his assessment of the Sand Shinobi were incorrect; it may jeopardize their mission. However, he used his time here wisely; not only learning everything, he could about the Sand but also casting aside his opinions of his teammates, even Sasuke got a reprieve. He wanted to look at everything in his life with hope and expectation of what he could build if he works hard enough. He wanted to believe anything were possible; he spoke with every team member in turn; not Sasuke, a reprieve is all he could muster; speaking casually alone a different thing entirely . Turning his gaze on the aqua eyes, that had not left him since he arrived he dared to step forward to the unknown.

"Gaara" he paused savoring the sound of the name on his tongue and the almond shape beautiful eyes. "I wore this Kimono especially for you. Neji smiled at the astonished look in the bright green eyes.


	30. Chapter 30 Fate

_A.N. Hey I am working to finish this story before the end of the month so, crosses fingers everyday 2 chapters until its complete! Thanks everyone who takes the time to comment, and silent lurkers xD It really makes me feel good to hear the different, encouraging words. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Chapter 30 Fate**

The bright-eyed future Kazekage watched the Konoha Shinobi for several silent minutes. A pressure in his chest increased gradually the longer he stared at the milky complexion. Neji drew one knee up to his chest lounging comfortably as he surveyed the aqua eyes; tilting his head to one side gazing intently at the Sand Ninja.

Gaara appeared not to understand the implications of Neji's words the sand ninja's passive mask in place. A mask Neji worked to remove, discovering a gifted philosopher knowledgeable in ancient doctrine of numerous cultures; with affection for learning and a desire become useful to his country. 'He and I are not so different.' Neji smiled more noticing the young ninja's confusion.

"Why would you say such a thing?" The sand ninja asked still enraptured by the moon bright eyes.

"It is what I feel; if you allow me to come closer I may better explain." Casually pushing his long fingers through his dark tresses, Neji offered a gentle smile.

Every movement seemed to be in slow motion to the Sand Ninja; for some reason he could not find his voice to respond, so he merely nodded his head in agreement. The Konoha Ninja stood slowly his Hakama (wide leg pants worn outside kimono) swaying as he sauntered over. Once again, Neji tossed his beautiful hair over his shoulder. Seating carefully near the red head, the aqua eyes transfixed on the Leaf Ninja. 'He looks pleasant; I am glad he has come to join me.' Neji's gaze returned to the evening sky, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Gaara;" his eyes remained on the stars above. "Why do you watch me so intently?" The moon bright eyes turn at last, now taking in every reaction.

'What kind of question?' he felt suddenly warm, despite being accustomed to the desert heat; 'What is this feeling?' his eyes betray his uncertainty.

Neji smiled once again lounging casually on his knee especially now that he decided watching the Red Star next to him is far more appealing than the constellations above. 'I could teach him many things. I will make sure he enjoys himself.' "Do you understand the question?" He ventured since Gaara did not respond.

The redhead nodded again unable to find his voice, his mind toiling over the new and strange sensations wafting up his body. 'I could tell him about this thing; maybe he would be able to explain.' His eyes narrow slightly as he considered an adequate response, Neji pale eyes looking lazily upon him. "I don't understand why I watch, intently. You are pleasant to look upon, and I enjoy the time we are together." Not prepared for the wide smile Neji flashed with a slight flush on his cheeks; Gaara felt the tightness in his chest throb; however this time it continued, to his own ears his heart beat sounding loud.

Turning away from the aqua gaze trying to compose his emotions; Gaara's straightforward response not something he expected. Feeling the flush ease, Neji observed the younger ninja again leaning back against Gaara's gourd; although it appeared not to be secured to his body; "Your innocence is refreshing; you say things like that and I am likely to get many sorted ideas about you."

This time he knew how to respond, feeling more empowered and comfortable with the changes within, "You will be the first to use the word 'innocence' while referring to me Hyuga Neji. What do you mean by sorted ideas?"

Shifting fully to face the Sand Ninja realizing this is the opening he had imagined; dropping his voice in a hushed whisper. "If you will allow me to get closer I will show you what I mean." They were only a couple feet apart, however the Hyuga knew better than to pounce on the redhead with out an invitation.

Several answers passed behind the aqua eyes the first being he should excuse himself and leave. Next telling the other ninja to leave, the last thought which he favored. 'What if I allow him to move close; the sand will protect me if this is a trick of some sort; however I do not sense any deceit.' "Yes you may show me."

Neji straightened up at the words the face still hiding the inner changes. Moving on his knees he eased in close to the aqua eyes; not wavering as he made the approach. Only a few inches away, he paused admiring the beauty. "You are pleasant to look upon as well Gaara-sama." Now gazing in the eyes intently satisfied the man would not tell him to move away. He could hear a rapid heart beat from the Sand Ninja, encouraging him to continue. Leaning in toward the red hair ninja Neji whispered in a sultry voice brushing his lips on the Ninja's ear. "I can hear everything you feel, at this moment." Gaara quaked, turning his head toward Neji.

"How can you say that, I have not spoken about my feelings?" As the Konoha Ninja eased back from his ear the fragrant scent of almonds wafted from his hair, their cheeks touching.

Settling directly next to Gaara, Neji did not ask for permission; or further invitation; the flush on the passive face confirmation enough. Reaching up to gently caress the tan cheek, the aqua eyes gazed toward the hand briefly before darting back to his gaze. "I will create a lasting bond with you Gaara-sama." He leaned in pressing his lips on the small up turned mouth; their eyes still looking deeply into each other. Feeling the smaller man shiver beneath his lips he pulled back, his own heart joining the throb of his friend. "Did you like that?" Neji's sultry voice wavered vibrating from the joy growing inside from his closeness to Gaara.

Lifting his hand to his lips; Gaara felt breathless, yet full of life; overwhelmed but out of control; electrified but more calm and controlled than ever he could recall. His lips feeling warm, actually his entire body temperature had increased greatly from the moment Neji smiled at him. Now he imagined a small fire smoldered within how to quench the sensation he could not imagine. "I did enjoy that."

Neji smiled, everything with this Shinobi is small steps; 'He is an intriguing man.' "Then I will kiss you again." The aqua eyes opened wider in surprise his mouth captured by the dark haired ninja. This time the Hyuga closed his eyes, savoring the delicate feel of the small mouth; pressing his lips reservedly on the pert lips hopeful they would soon part. Gaara's mouth trembled mimicking the actions of Neji. The feeling consumed him as he stared still at the closed moon bright eyes above him. A thin layer of perspiration formed over his lip and across his brow, his eyes growing heavy the longer the kiss lingered. Then feeling the hand on his cheek that he forgot still held his face move to hold his chin. Neji's thumb brushed lightly under his bottom lip coxing him to open his mouth.

Gaara pulled back, a deep flush on his tanned face. The white eyes half-closed a slight smile graced the full mouth Neji appeared more pleasant than a few moments ago. He blinked trying to clear the confusion, wondering why he stopped the kiss. "I have never felt something as pleasant as a kiss." Gaara smile gently at the white eyed Shinobi.

"I will show you many more pleasant things." Neji whispered sexily. His fingers still toyed with Gaara's soft chin. "There is no escape now that I have claimed you, Gaara-soma." He leaned into the mouth again, this time his thumb pushing insistently on the Gaara's chin the Hyuuga tongue swept lightly between his parted lips. Neji felt an overwhelming force storming inside he pushed further into the unknown earning a soft moan from his captured Red Star. Neji maintained the kiss peering dreamily at the deep blush gracing Gaara's face. 'He's all mine.' Neji thought pulling Gaara in a firm embrace; the sound of a soft sizzle barely noticed to the Konoha Ninja as their tongues met briefly for an instant. Then Neji claimed Gaara lustily, he devoured the pert mouth beneath him passionately. 'I will never let him go.'

The sand pooling around both ninja; Gaara deeply engulfed in the pleasant sensation from the Hyuga, caused his emotions to fluctuate with the new feelings the sand sought to protect the future Kazekage. Neji did not realize his danger he held fast to his Red Star, adding his own low moan, causing the man to shudder in his embrace. Long fingers stroked the fiery hair; holding Gaara's mouth firmly in place. The Hyuuga slowly stroked his tongue over the one beneath him savoring each passing second. Then Gaara spoke in his mouth, shivering, attempting to turn his face away from his new friend; the sand covering his waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shower water beating down against his back, he glanced down at his beautiful brunette; working slowing around his erection, taking good care of him; yes very good care. The Jonin closed his eyes; fighting the desire to touch his lover, or thrust his hips forward the only requirement for the wonderful treatment and care was he needed to remain completely still. Iruka doing a fantastic job so gentle so very patient and careful he glanced down again; as if sensing the eyes on the top of his head. Iruka sitting back on his hunches reassured him with a pink lip smile.

"Bare with me a bit longer Kakashi-sama, I promise I will make it up to you." He winked going back to his perfect service.

Casting his mind around for something not currently working on his prized possession, he reflected on Moreno. Several weeks ago, Kimimaro left the Leaf for the Hot Spring Village claiming he would secure his personal belongings and return with in a week. That never occurred; Moreno went to the Hot Spring at the end of the second week when he received no word from the Shinobi. The house had a feel as if it were vacant for some time; the last calendar entry the date he left the village with Iruka. The circumstances seem mysterious due to their new relationship; Ibiki certain the man would return.

'That horny bastard better have a good reason for dumping my friend and running off.' That is Kakashi's conclusion; although he trusted Moreno's instincts, the man would not mistake a person's intentions. If he believes Kimimaro intended to return to the Leaf, then my gut is way off the mark. The most disturbing information being no one in the Aburame Clan clearly recalled the last time they noticed the bone Shinobi. None of the house keepers at Kuni-te' s home were able to determine when he left either; their reply being he last claimed to be meeting with Moreno. The same story in the Hot Spring Village; it looked as if Moreno is the last person to see the Ninja. 'No wonder he is so jumpy; I do not know what I would do if Iruka disappeared without a trace.'

"All done Kakashi-soma," Rising turning the showerhead to spray over their entire body. "I think you will like this new improved look." His bright smile faltered as he stared at the sad look in the Jonin's eyes. The Chuunin placed his arms around Kakashi's neck, the older male doing the same around Iruka's waist. "I love you too, Kakashi-san, let's enjoy our night and talk about the things troubling you tomorrow." The Jonin claimed his mouth hungrily pausing to take a deep satisfying breath.

"You are right, Iruka-kun" Arching an eyebrow he smiled suggestively at the Chuunin; "Shall we hit the hay."

"The only thing you will be hitting is my…" he grinned slipping out of his lovers arms grabbing two towels for them.

The Jonin directly behind him as he slinked out the bath before Iruka could secure the towel around his waist strong arms seized him from the back; scooping him up carrying the smaller Ninja to their bed. Tossing him on the bed Iruka bounced once then turned over watching his lover crawl up his body. "What a thing to say to a horny devil like me Iruka." Kakashi eased closer coming to a stop eye level with his dark hair lover who smiled deliciously up at him. However before he could suffocate the pink lips the nimble Chuunin flipped him over on his back, sitting on the Jonin's waist.

"Tonight let me start." Not waiting for an agreement, he pushed his hands up the muscled chest to the broad shoulders; then back down again, pausing on the erect nipples. A mischievous grin on his face; "Any chance you will let me Seme, Kakashi-soma?"

The Jonin's eyes widened as the talented mouth dropped to his chest. 'Where did Iruka learn to be so good at these things?' The Jonin's mind falling blissfully in line with the attention the Chuunin provides. 'I must answer before he, OOhhh, what was I thinking.' He hovered on the edge of the quick tongue as it moved to his cock; his subconscious mind telling him he did that on purpose to distract you. The conscious mind saying so what, I love this type of distraction; thrusting his hips forward in the firm hand on his cock; as the Chuunin dropped his mouth lower, sucking lovingly on each testicle.

"Oh Iruka! That feels so nice, you are correct I am much more sensitive this way.

"See, Kakashi-soma, I did a very good job shaving you." He grinned, lapping slowing at the throbbing cock in his grip, pumping slowly watching his lover squirm as the pressure grew. Then lifting his head he plunged the cock to the back of his throat Kakashi's hand pushing the wet hair lightly as he sucked slow slathering strokes on the tool.

"Mmmnn Yes Iruka, that's so nice." Kakashi breathed the bath he was getting by his rabbit amazing, the pressure building. The sensation of a hand sliding up his thigh; caused his eyes to pop open, _'…let me be Seme..."_ He reached a hand down to the mans head; the sucking if anything improved ten fold; Kakashi felt caught between the wonderful feel of that delightful mouth and bottoming up.

Kakashi reached his hand down coxing his lover to stop even though his hips had a mind of their own continuing to thrust into the adorable mouth. "Your turn Iruka-sensei." The Jonin grinned for his lover to switch places.

"I only just started, I am enjoying myself." Iruka smiled winking. "You look like you are enjoying yourself as well."

Easing his lover up to him so Iruka lay across his body, Kakashi stroked his face with his fingertips brushing the damp tresses behind his ear; "I love you Iruka-kun, I want you to live with me." The Jounin pulled the his lover's mouth down; the heartfelt kiss, growing passionate which lead to a hungry kiss Kakashi tuning the tables on Iruka, flipping the young man over. His mouth exploring Iruka's bronze neck sucking the tight skin on the bronze shoulder while his hands groped the lean body pausing to pinch his dark nipples.

Iruka thrust his hips forward, scratching the broad back submitting as the elite ninja continued moving down his body. Nipping and sucking his way to the twitching cock, he whispered in his sultry voice words of love and commitment to the younger male. Every action Kakashi performed from his heart the tiny thought of the missing Shinobi pushing him to prove how much Iruka means, to the Jonin.

Kakashi placed two fingers in his mouth wetting them thoroughly, as the other hand eased Iruka's leg higher onto his shoulder. "I love when you call my nave Iruka-kun." Whispering in a deep voice, his mouth then claimed the fruits of his labor; slathering the firm muscle from the base to the weeping head in a painfully slow stroke." Iruka wailing out pushing his hips forward, demanding more as the Jonin pulled away, smiling at his desperate lover. Not to keep the man waiting, he gave another slow stroke, twisting his head back and forth, around the shaft, carefully grazing his teeth on the cock as he neared the head; it twitched in pleasure.

Iruka whimpered. "Kakashi-soma please suck my cock!" Kakashi grinned rewetting his fingers his own erection painfully in need of Iruka's comfort.

Plunging his mouth down on the throbbing sex organ, he slid one finger inside his lover's tight heat quickly followed by a second as the warm body welcomed the intrusion. "Mmmnn..." Kakashi moaned the sensation around the pulsating length. He felt light headed he added a third digit. Iruka wailed intoxicatingly beautiful, sound to the one-eye ninja. The Jonin pulled up unable to wait any longer, lifting his body between the Chuunin's legs while Iruka reached up toward the Jonin for a kiss. Kakashi very happily provided his lover kissing him until he eased back on the bed. The Jonin's fingers still rocked shallowly in the stretched opening ready for something much larger. Slipping his damp finger out he reach for the bottle of oil Iruka kept in the bedside table, pouring the olive oil generously in his hand allowing it to run over the edges of his palm onto Iruka's bronze chest.

Gasping as the lightly cool oil splattered on him, he watched Kakashi, slick his cock with a generous amount of oil with the other hand smoothing oil up Iruka's abs and chest. "Kakashi-soma, I want you." He licked his lips expectantly as the Jonin nodded. Easing his legs wider apart, pushing his knees higher; slipping two oily fingers in the Chuunin's ass again; then sliding them out, to allow the greasy head of his cock to press in, pausing his heart skipping; Iruka's voice consuming his soul. Iruka lifted his hips to the invading cock, "Yes, Oh Yes Kakashi-sama."

Moving forward again, suppressing the snicker at how loud his rabbit is getting again. Soon his hips pressed firmly against the nice firm buttocks of the Chuunin; his cock buried deep within his Happy Place. The canal pulsing around his erection Kakashi exhaled. "I love you very much my horny rabbit."

Iruka's cock twitched for the action to start. The Jonin panted with the effort to not loose control as sweat dripped off his face onto his lover, he started to rock his hips lightly at first, gradually increasing his depth and speed. The passion fully engulfed him as Iruka's voice wailed for him to go deeper, and then hissed gasping for more as Kakashi's cock tagged the right spot. Raising himself on his forearms around the Chuunin shoulders, his body curving into the smaller ninja, Kakashi began using his knees and feet to propel him forward to each thrust. Riding the driver seat the excitement coursing through him, he pounded the spot repeatedly. The young man drowning in sweat whimpering in ecstasy as his body clenched around Kakashi lovingly; the electric shock blasting through him before he could summon the logic to pull out; Iruka muscles spasms milking every drop of his juice, as Kakashi froze mid-thrust; Iruka explosive juice shooting up between them; still wailing in pleasure. He slumped limply on his lover, the sticky juice between them mixing with their sweat. He gazed lovingly at the man placing light kisses on his chin, and corners of his mouth; moving up to his cheeks and eyes full of tears.

"Iruka did I hurt you." Kakashi asked, sitting up to look closely at his lover.

"No, you feel perfect, Kakashi-soma." He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Easing his cock out of the tight glove, he smiled reassuringly at his lover; "Why are you crying silly; you know we can do it again."

Iruka shook his head; "You really want to live together?" he held his breath, wondering if that was merely pillow talk.

"As soon as you allow me; or we could look for a place together." Now he laid his weight on top of his lover, lightly running his fingers through the dark hair. "I am deeply in love with Iruka-kun, so what are we waiting for, we can get our life started now; if you will have me."

"Kiss me Kakashi-soma, I love you too."

Woot! I got issues, I just drag the smex out, Lol! Thanks for reading, will do my best to keep the updates, flowing. I hope to wrap this up by the end of the month, wish me luck xD! See ya tomorrow!


	31. Chapter 31 Marking Your Lover

**CHAPTER 31 Marking Your Lover**

_**Shino speaking with insect **_

Darkness all around, the consuming night devoid of any trace of light panic cleaved his heart fighting to maintain a semblance of reality. 'This cannot be real, it must be a dream.' Forcing his eyes as wide as possible, touching his own face unable to see his fingers, and wondering if he has gone blind. Creatures scurry in the darkness around him; his knees begin to quake; an all too familiar sensation as the freezing fear ensnares him. 'Breathe, breathe, this is not real!'

Throwing out his hands reaching for something, his mind closing in on him, he cannot remember his techniques. Nothing, to hold he steps forward into the nothing darkness; his stomach clenching as he tries to master the drowning fear. Someone throwing weapons at him he drops to the ground quickly to avoid the attack; 'I must get out of here!' The next instant he leap to his feet, dashing forward unable to see completely blind, but the fear he resisted with all his strength consumes him completely; terrified of what pursues him in the darkness. Unexpectedly he crashes into what feels like a wall; the force of the impact causing the barrier to give way; pain coursing through his body as peeks of light catch his attention; however his momentum continues barreling forward he fell through the passageway. Only he continued to fall endlessly the bright sky above him as he tumbles toward an abyss of darkness; finding his voice, he screams.

"Wake up!"

Shaking him a little harder, "Wake up!" he said firmly, leaning over the sweating face; the moans through clenched teeth getting louder; his mouth moving as if the jaw were locked. Naruto, sat up looking at his comrade, angry the man is once again having a nightmare that he never would explain. The worst part being his fowl mood once the blond revives him; he considered leaving him to whatever terror he suffered, then his complexion paled, and he began to whimper quietly; Naruto felt a pain in his chest, leaning back over the man.

Moving in closer wondering what could be so horrifying, leaning into the young ninja's ear speaking to a deeper part of the man; "Shino, this is Naruto please open your eyes." He whispered.

Shino brow continued to twitch, the whimpering moans caught in his throat, as Naruto repeated the same words, "Please open your eyes Shi." The violet eyes opened behind his shades, his body trembling from the dream; he can see the stars bright above him through the high windows a cold sweat dampening his body.

Turning his gaze reflexively on the face leaning over him, the pain returns in his heart, with relief as he stares at the blue eyes, his jaw aching from clenching in his nightmare.

"Are you alright? That was really bad this time; I had a hard time waking you." Moving back as he watched the face resume some of its normal color.

'I need to hold him; I can't let him get away.' Reaching his hand out intending to keep the blond close, his hand grazed pass Naruto's shoulder wrapping around his neck pulling the blond mouth to his. Naruto put up his hands to slow the momentum, pulling back against the grip, to no avail Shino wrapped his other arm around the smaller ninja in a tight embrace, until the full mouth rest against his. Naruto pulling back after only brushing their lips, nervously aware that they are in an unfamiliar land and anyone could be watching. In addition, Shino had showed him nothing but indifference over the past weeks; reminding him on a daily basis to keep his head on their mission. Now he wanted to throw all that away, this having nothing to do with their mission.

"Get a hold of yourself, 'Keep your mind on our mission'" Naruto reminded him firmly, pulling back against the confining hold a deep blush covering his cheeks, spreading down his neck.

Shino did not let go as he stared at Naruto the sarcasm cut deep. "I am sorry I hurt you Naruto, please kiss me." His left hand moving to stroke the heated whiskered cheek Naruto paused, Shino trembling beneath him. "Please forgive me Naruto-kun I have missed holding you, my feelings for you have not changed. Do you still desire this bond?" The hand stroking the whiskered cheek moved to his face removing his dark shades; then reached back to the flushed face above him, easing the mouth to his. The blue eyes widened at the sight of the violet eyes, allowing the kiss. Shino moaned softy into the full mouth, easing his tongue between Naruto's lips savoring the quake as their heart beats matched. Shino allowed him to ease back too quickly although Naruto no longer resisted the embrace resting with his face a few inches away of the violet eyes.

"I don't want to answer that question again until this mission is over." Naruto said slowly, feeling his heart rate rise steadily the longer the slanting eyes peered into him.

"Understood, I have not done well with your feelings Naruto-kun." He stroked his fingers in the thick blond mane, wondering what he could do to keep a hold on this young ninja's heart. "Thank you for waking me; this dream was the most troubling." Lifting his head for another kiss, Naruto leaned down meeting his mouth.

'Why does this feel so nice, I want to do more;' Naruto thought shuddering easing his mouth open allowing the probing tongue to enter. Naruto felt tipsy the hands in his hair pulling him firmly into a deeper kiss.

Wrapping his arms firmly around his love, Shino turned them both, until he was on top of Naruto, pressing his mouth insistently deeper their tongues stroking each other slowly. Both savored the increasing heat radiating up their bodies as their passion grew. 'Uzumaki has all my heart I will never let go.' Shino gazed adoringly at the blond lashes hiding the blue radiance beneath.

Naruto's arm wrapped around his waist tugging the back of Shino's t-shirt, his lover halted their kiss as a deep flush darkened Naruto's face. Shino smiled knowingly at him the blush deepened, in the tan features.

"You are a beautiful person Naruto-kun." His voice a wonderful baritone rumbling to the farthest reaches of the smaller ninja's heart. Shino leaned pressing their lips together once more, a thrill passing through him as Naruto's hips pushed forward, his erection poking Shino's thigh as he rested halfway between his lovers legs. Shino lifted his mouth again; Naruto lifted his head trying to hold the kiss. He leaned on one arm the other stroking the beautiful face, staring at the dazzling eyes encouraging. "I would like to do more with you but this place is not convenient do you know what I mean Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his eyes blinking slowly; pressing his hips up once more. Both hands around the brunette's waist push up the bottom of the dark t-shirt; sneaking their way to his chest slowly, the dreamy look never leaving the blue eyes.

Shino raised one eyebrow as the tan hands inched higher to his chest. "What are you doing Uzumaki, this place offers little privacy." He leaned in kissing the full lips Naruto's fingers finding his nipples beginning to tweak them. "Mmmn." Shino moaned; placing light kisses around Naruto mouth; "You think I will allow you to start something I cannot finish you are wrong, Naruto."

"Shhh, just kiss me and do anything you want." Naruto chastised in a hushed voice; pushing the shirt over Shino's head as he raised his arms in assistance.

"Anything?" The bug lord whispered his heart jumped several paces; as he pressed his mouth deeply on the one under him, feeling his bare chest meet Naruto's warm t-shirt, the blonds heart racing. He pulled up Naruto did not answer, the blushing face beneath staring at him with longing. Closing his eyes, thinking only to open them quickly as Naruto eased up to whisper in his ear; Shino blushed staring at the vibrant eyes of the blond, a sexy smile on his tan face. He nodded offering his own devious smile. "Are we really alone?"

"Yes." Naruto pulled Shino mouth back to his; feeling the long fingers push at the bottom of his t-shirt then quickly lifting it over his head. "Mmmn." He sighed breathlessly, turning his head into the warm mouth above him as a soft hum the tone of the Kikai elevated in his ears.

"What a sexy guy you are Naruto-kun." He purred;_** Make certain we are not disturbed**_ pushing down the blonds orange pajama pants immediately groping for the erection that popped free. "Look at what's happening you I'll need to take care of that; is that alright?" He said coyly speaking into to their lengthy kiss. Shino smiled as the blond head moved up and down in agreement the tan hands pushing at Shino's dark briefs.

"Yeah." Naruto hissed, pushing his hips forward eagerly while nodding. "Please take care of that for me."

Grinning at his excitement, Shino stroked the protruding cock, running his fingers in the pre-cum bringing the fingers to his mouth sucking them. "Taste good," He nuzzled his nose on the tan neck his body quaking as Naruto sat up against him pushing his briefs down further their erections now laying against each other. Shino rubbed his hands all over the golden body his lover rocking his hips against the cock beneath him. 'Feels so good; I want him.'

He sucked deeply on Naruto's shoulder, the ninja moaning in his ear, the mouth kissing Shino's neck sucking then biting firmly before lapping at the sensitive skin. Shino lifted up looking in the blue eyes, 'he's marking me.' The bug lord considered placing tentative kisses on the full lips, their eyes locked together in love, lust need, understanding. "I will always love you Naruto." Breaking the kiss he moved down the writhing body, kissing a sucking the tight smooth skin; the tan fingers buried in the dark hair.

"Oh yes, Shi, yesss." Naruto bucked his hips biting down on his lower lip trying to keep his voice down. "Don't, tease me or I'll get so loud you will regret it." He threatened, the violet eyes gazing up at him in mirth, handsome smile revealing his perfect teeth.

"There will be plenty of time for teasing, but not were there are witnesses." Retuning to the beautiful abs, he placed a light kiss on the sculptured muscles the skin quaking at his intrusion Naruto suppressing a whimpering whine. "Just keep those lips together; and we will be as discreet as possible." Grinning he moved lower to the jutting erection licking his lips his mouth salivating for his lovers juices. _**Sing to him show him how much he mean**_ Lapping lightly at the shining droplets of pre-cum, running down the one side of theflaming cock.

"Aahh! Shinooo…" Naruto thrashed his head from side to side; thrusting his hips forward, his eyes screwed shut; the anticipation of the warm mouth engulfing him nearly unbearable. Biting his bottom lip he dare to look down to see what his lover was doing captivated he could not turn his eyes away. Shino's tongue slowing lapping the side of cock working his way to the head in an erotic dance; his mind began to hover, his cock twitching increased, the erotic sight bringing him close. Somewhere in a vague part of his mind, he hears an amazing tone, reminding him of the waterfalls. Naruto reached a hand forward to touch the dark hair.

Ready to plunge the beautiful protrusion in his throat, his left hand stroking lightly, the cock pulsing in his grip; he gazed at the wide blue eyes "I want to finish this." He smiled at the deep blush covering Naruto's face, neck and chest. Naruto moved forward, claiming his mouth, a deep passion resonating from the smaller ninja, his hand grabbing the other man erection; Shino trembled, Naruto stroking him firmly the top of his fist quickly covered in his lover's juice. Breaking the kiss to bring that flavor to his lips, licking the shiny substance while he stared in the violet eyes then smiled.

"My turn." Pushing Shino back clumsily as he dived for his cock. Not one to hesitate he immediately took the head of the large cock in his mouth. Trying to mimic what he witnessed gagging as he went to far. Pulling up he lapped at the head of the cock, sucking shallowly then teasing the opening with his tongue.

Shino chuckled, despite the fact he did not want to insult his lover's attempts. Naruto stopped looking embarrassed. "It's ok I like what you are doing, come here." Easing Naruto to sit in front of him with his legs crossed over Shino, his bottom still on the bed. He began to kiss the tan face, again Naruto instantly beginning to stroke his cock again; smearing the pre-cum around the head as Shino moaned into their kiss. Easing a hand to his mouth, licking the palm generously between kisses, he gripped Naruto's cock beginning a sinuous twisting stroke Naruto scooting his hips forward as he thrust into the hand. Reaching his free arm around the larger male's neck now so close the heads of their cocks touched each other lightly between the combined hand jobs. Shino painfully aware that the image of this position from the porn book is one of his favored only his cock would not be in this Naruto's hand. Shino suppressed a snicker the sensations making him giddy.

"What's so funny, this feels good right?" Naruto's very serious eyes watched the violet ones before him. Shino's sweaty hairs hanging down around his face the eyes appear to glow between the curtains of his dark locks. Naruto leaned into the mouth briefly then eased over to Shino's ear, whispering. "Are you ever going to fuck me?" Shino quaked violently his stokes increasing making sure their heads touched each other between strokes. Now Naruto snickered, kissing the hot mouth; feeling his climax approaching as the strong arm wrapped behind him pressed into his back and the muscles in the strong thighs caused him to bounce on the mans lap.

Pulling back a few inches from their kiss, breathless; his violet eyes over bright he whispered to his lover; "You say that to me, …aaahh!" The rest lost as his whole body quaked in the white light of his climax; biting his lip to keep from calling out burying his face on the blond shoulder feeling Naruto's cock spasm in his grip; the hot juices spilling over his hand mixing with his own fluids. Naruto kissing his neck softly, purring; Shino smiled at the golden hair turning to kiss the wonderful mouth; easing him back on the bed placing his body between Naruto's legs; relaxing on the toned chest, their hearts still racing from their release.

"I love you Tenshi, let's take our time; I want to savor this life we create." He lifted his mouth lightly kissing his lovers chin. Naruto has one forearm over his eyes, the other lost in the dark hair; feeling exhausted.

'I should not have said that, why did I say that?' The Kikai tone lulling him asleep, 'I just need to sleep then I can figure out why I said a stupid thing like that; guys can't do that anyway. Can they?' Peeking down at the man between his legs, the amazing smile back, 'I'm totally in to this guy he only smiles like that for me.' Naruto grinned, "That felt great right?"

"I'm tired now, but we should clean up before we rest; on second thought." Shino sat up pausing to stare at the blue eyes with a sneaky smile. "I will not sleep again."

"You just said you are tied, just lay with me I'll wake you if it starts again." Naruto sat up staring as Shino gathered his robe and things for a shower. "Its' better if you sleep Shi, I don't want you crashing again." More concern in his voice.

Passing Naruto some damp towels tossing a bunch in the trash, he paused for the first time thinking about his other comrades. "Its ok Naruto, I really had enough sleep."

"Show off." He teased throwing his tissues away. "I'll join you for a shower." Flashing his cutest over large pleading eyes, "Will you wash my hair?"

"More importantly Naruto where is Hyuga?" He asked, after glancing at Neji's untouched bed.

"I just saw him on my way back from the toilet not long before I woke you, he said he couldn't sleep." Naruto looked expectantly at the Shinobi "Uhhh... Shino can we?" he really didn't care where Neji wandered, the guy could take care of himself and he really wanted to spend some more time alone with Shino while everyone had their own thing to do.

Shino replaced his shades beginning to get dressed; much to the displeasure of a small lover; "Naruto tell me every detail of what he said and did." Reaching over and grabbing his jacket off a rack near the bed; attaching his ninja pouch to his thigh.

Grabbing his clothes just as quickly although he still hoped for a shower with Shino, "I thought we could…"

"I am sorry Uzumaki; I have a bad feeling about this, his forehead protector and ninja gear is still here. What purpose could he have without these items?" Shino walked over to gather Neji's belongings.

Naruto watched in slight disbelief; "Well, a few minutes ago we didn't need ninja supp…"

"Uzumaki this is not the time for foolishness!" Shino snapped. Understanding too well Naruto's frustration; then cursing because he realized he was loosing the progress he just made. "Look Naruto I'm sorry I yelled at you; I am responsible for everyone on this team I just need to be sure he has not come to any harm." His voice subdued trying to stretch his patience. _**Find him and report to me.**_

An astonished look on the blond face, Naruto watched the dark cloud of Kikai drift up from Shino's outstretched wrist. "Oh. Uhmm." He stammered; "Well he only said he couldn't sleep, he didn't tell me where he was going, I thought just for a walk; but he did have on a white Kimono." Naruto looked up at the moon through the high windows, wondering if that made any difference. "I wish I could be more helpful."

Shino watched the blue eyes intently, then gazed toward the night sky; "You are very helpful Naruto; let's go." As several Kikai returned.

**Earlier that evening…**

A dark shadow pass through the mountain road toward the Hidden Leaf; leaping effortlessly from tree to tree finally climbing a portion of the mountainside entering a small channel that cut through the mountain; its exit on the far side a snaking short cut to the path leading the Leaf. The shadow entered dark caverns fearless and preparing a welcome for the next visitors. An hour later exiting, raising one hand making signs then leaping to safety as the mountain rumbled, huge boulders rolling down to forever cover the open road to the Hidden Leaf; the small entrance into the mountain now stood wide a welcoming sight for any would be traveler.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pressing his mouth deeper still, a desire to prolong the kiss a few more moments, Neji tightened his embrace as the small mouth just below him turned away speaking. He could not decipher the words his mind full of Gaara.

"Please release me the sand does not understand what I feel." The redhead pushed insistently on the Hyuuga chest crushing him in his embrace. Although Gaara enjoyed the feel of the young ninja's arms, something he has never experienced.

"Just a little more Gaara-soma; let me hold you." The sultry voice whispered in his ear, desiring the Red Star to give him his mouth.

"Neji, please the sand!" he said firmly, the guy still planting kisses on his face; as panic grew in his chest; worried that he would be hurt. "You must let go before it's too late."

The full mouth claimed the pert lips again, a deep moan resonating in his chest he refused to believe that this man would ever harm him.

"Gaara-soma." Neji cooed softly.

"Please release me now!" Gaara said urgently his voice low but firm a deep concern in the glorious eyes.

"I know you will not harm me, I do not fear your sand." They stared at each other, the sand rising steadily.

"I can not stop it Neji-soma please release me!"

Neji stared at him for several silent seconds. "You called me.." The Hyuuga lessened his hold around the ninja's back. His hands sliding up to cradle the red hair and shoulders bring the Sand Ninja to his larger chest in a warm soothing embrace. Under Neji's firm hold Gaara relaxed against the Konoha Ninja the fragrant smell of almonds wafting from the dark hair. "Do you remember that sonnet you said is one of your favorite?" Gaara nodded silently against his chest; "Will you recite it for me now; I enjoy the sound of your voice; I will hold you until you feel calm I will always hold you when you need." Neji pressed his lips against the red hair.

'His words are unique, I have never heard such things directed towards me.' His body shivered the sand a weight around them; beginning to recite the sonnet; the steady beat Neji's heart a relaxing addition; as sleep threatens to take him in its grip. The more he drifted in restfulness; the more sand retreated returning to its home; the gentle stroke on his hair calming him more.

They held each other for several long moments; Gaara's words fading as he entered his twilight sleep the only type he allowed himself; resting his mind and body but not fully asleep. Neji continued to hold him, raising one hand as Shino approached he stop watching the two Shinobi. The sand still retreating making a soft hiss, Naruto taking Shino cue paused remaining quiet; Neji dark hair mixing with the vibrant red in his embrace a beautiful sight.

"Let him rest a little more, he's tired." Neji whispered his gaze on Shino and Naruto who both nodded. However, Kiba and Akamaru approached the dog barking at the sand and Kiba gasping in surprise.

"What the!"

Gaara sat up looking around at the Konoha Ninja who joined them in wonder; 'Why have so many come to join us?' Neji stroked his shoulder, glancing at the concerned face; "I will go now." He stood Neji rising with him.

"I will walk you." Neji smiled at large eyes; 'I have something worth keeping.'

"If you like." He nodded. However, stop staring at the last arrival.

"What's going on is this some kind of meeting?" A sarcastic voice drawled. Everyone's eyes turned to face the new arrival.

"Nothing, Uchiha we are all just taking a walk." Shino said his eyes on Gaara the way the sand retreated as Neji held him fascinating.

"You should have invited me." His eyes flashing on Gaara the green eyes blank.

Gaara nodded at the group then gazed back at Neji, "You may walk," leaving everyone to stare after him; Neji making to follow, his wrist grabbed firmly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke bit out his voice full of suppressed anger.

Neither noticed Gaara glace back but continue to walk as Neji retorted. "None of your concern Uchiha!" The Byakugan user pulled away from Sasuke's grasp, his temper just as impulsive.

Shino stepped forward when it looked as if Sasuke would continue. "Neji meet with me after your 'walk'; Sasuke I will speak with you now."

Kiba grinned stupidly at Naruto, the blonds eyes locked on the silent war between Neji and Sasuke; 'What is that all about?' Then he noticed the Kiba staring. "What are you looking at?" Naruto growled at snickering dog-ninja shooting glances between Shino and Naruto.

Shino turned to see what new problem has surfaced; scowling at the look on Kiba's sharp face; 'I knew it.' He thought darkly. "Kiba!" Shino snapped gazing intently at the Dog Shinobi.

"Oi Shino, we been comrades a long time, just trust me." Grinning baring many sharp teeth he snickered as he turned to his dog, "Good night everyone."

Sasuke watched as Neji fell in step with Gaara wearing the Kimono he said was especially for him. 'Bastard.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot! too bad SasUke-kun Neji has moved on..what are you gonna do about it?? Oo What indeed. See ya tomorrow. xD! Thanks for reading, and posting comments.


	32. Chapter 32 Shino vs Naruto

Chapter 32 Shino vs

**Chapter 32 Shino vs. Naruto **

Naruto sat alone in a damp basement high ceiling and walls dripping with water. He knew the place well and hated with a passion. He stood following a familiar path down the dark halls, unable to resist gazing around in wonder. 'I never come here unless I need its strength. Why am I here?' He made several sharp turns, the large cathedral size room coming in view. On the far side of the room, massive iron gates in the center a symbol across the bars. The sealing technique left by the Fourth Hokage. Naruto shuddered; it always made him feel that way when he entered their chamber.

The blond ninja step forward slowly the low grumble of its breathing echoing around him his skin vibrated as a chill inched down his spine. With every step the unease lessened until he felt no fear only annoyance at being here when he did not need to be. As a child, he remembered this place as the dark halls he would wander for hours the Nine Tail Fox not revealing its location for years. The loneliest times of his life spent lost in this dark damp world. The place a familiar epitome of his life in the Hidden Leaf, wandering aimlessly around with no one unnoticed. Now the dam fox wants him to be here when time and need does not call for the Red Power.

The blond brow knitted in anger glaring at the darkness behind the iron bars. "What do you want with me!" Naruto stated firmly; they did not share a relationship that allowed the simple pleasures of polite conversations. He would gladly not have the Red Power; but he knew the demon would wreak havoc on the Hidden Leaf. Naruto never once fully trusted its advice or warnings. The creature in Naruto's opinion one motive is to escape this prison, where it is condemned to die at the end of his life.

Red chakra billows out between the bars as a humongous visage fills the massive chamber within. The rumble caused the chamber to quake, the entire room swaying. Naruto stands his ground, sardonic glare in place. An evil sarcastic laugh precedes its words, the voice a cavernous growl. "It is nice to see you again as well, container." Naruto's scowl deepen, "Heh Heh, Heh" The gigantic jaws snapping open and close as it laughed.

"Answer now or I'm leaving!"

The laugh ceased although the amusement in the evil voice remained. "You think you can?" It laughed again as Naruto stood still knowing the creature would only have him walking in circles until at last he returned to this chamber.

"You have enjoyed yourself enough, tell me what you want so we do not need to be in each others company any more than we are." Anger revealed in each word, as he controlled the urge to shout at the beast.

"That's amusing; 'not in each others company'" It mocked, "We are one body with two spirits. What an idiot you are!" A loud spiteful growl followed the end of his words. Naruto gritted his teeth fuming not to respond back.

'No matter what I say it will only continue to delay giving me answers.' He turned his back on it, starting toward the entrance the beast still laughing.

"Why did you mark that creature?" Naruto stop his back to the beast. "What makes you think I have accepted it as our mate?" The blond head turned slowly his features twisted in rage. "I don't consider him worthy, I prefer Uchiha." The demon fox continued maliciously grinning at the increased anger in the blue eyes.

"You Fing Fox!" Naruto's temper collapsed charging toward the iron bars, screaming at the top of his voice. His face horribly twisted as he stormed his rebukes at the beast. "YOU DON'T CHOOSE FOR ME! I CHOOSE WHO I WANT! I MARK WHO I WANT! WHEN I WANT, YOU FUCKING FOX!!" Naruto stood panting out of breath his throat burning from his tirade at the grinning creature.

Laughing still as it spoke again; "You think you are in control?!" Flashing its eyes up at the nothing ceiling that ended in darkness; "Such a pathetic creature you are, although very amusing. I will see who is worthy for myself." The growling laugh echo around Naruto as it retreated further back in its cell the face a shadow within the darkness.

"What are you talking about?!" He stormed; only more of the beast dark malicious laughter met his ears. Naruto turned running at full speed toward the exit, he had to find his way out; fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino laid across his bed again his mind on his pointless conversation with Sasuke, 'That guy annoys me to no end.' Turning his gaze to the sleeping Hyuga, who returned much later than Shino had expected. Excusing him to get rest, they would have their meeting in the morning.

Neji, slept with his hands folded over his chest in a loosely fitting white shirt and knee length bottoms; Shino thought it strange that Neji could lie down and not move until he woke 'They say I'm creepy.' He smiled lightly since the nightmare; he did not sleep but allowed himself to rest Naruto on the bed to his left.

Turning on his side Shino watched the golden features Naruto's mouth open slightly as were the blue eyes, moving under the lids slowly. The other person he needed to speak with. 'Uzumaki, this will be our first and last mission once I return I will need to lead my clan. This has been an unusual mission. I enjoyed this time with you.' The various versions of his confession to his love passing through his mind, as Narutos eyes closed blocking the blue from view. Shino turned on his back staring at the dawning morning through the high windows, 'Tomorrow we would leave for the Hidden Leaf, I can't wait to get home but I wish Naruto would come live with me.'

The weight on his mattress caused him to look startled he did not sense the movement, the Kikai agitated; Naruto crouched on the left side of his bed face turned away.

_**It is Uzumaki, calm yourselves**_

"What are you doing Naruto, you are too close." Shino said softly so as not to wake their sleeping comrade, the Kikai still unnerved, by the intrusive blond ninja.

Naruto snickered his voice deep. "Aburame Shino, I am glad we have this time to get to know each other." The blond ninja spoke with a gravely hush. The tan hand shot forward, grabbing the front of Shino's shirt pulling the sun glassed face forward. Shino's hands grabbing Naruto's wrist in astonishment his brow knitting as the smirking blond turned to face him.

"Well, I can see what he likes about you." The red eyes with slits for pupils glared closely at the face filling with rage. "Now, you want to remain calm because I have a bad temper. I just want to talk, is that alright?" Naruto said an obnoxious amusement in his tone, squeezing the bug user tighter.

Shino gripped the wrist holding him; wondering what happen to Naruto, "What's going on Uzumaki? Unless you want to suffer you better let go of me now!" He hissed not surprised when he snickered again shaking his head.

"You are not slow." Leaning very close to the dark shades it whispered. "I am not that pathetic creature." Moving back admiring the changes in Shino's face as the words sank in.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

_**Do not harm Naruto if necessary we will subdue him, stay ready**_

"Heh, Heh, Heh" Naruto's nose and mouth seem to elongate subtly as Shino stared. "Why would he mark a worthless piece of shit like you we want Uchiha Sasuke." The malevolent voice cut deep into the Aburame's soul. The words from Naruto's mouth he felt sick his own wicked temper erupted.

Shino bared his teeth, both hands flung forward grabbing Naruto's neck his Kikai instantly swarmed attacking this evil version of his lover. Naruto laughed red chakra oozing out of his body the Kikai that touched him died quickly. "Remember this!" He threw Shino, bodily onto the marble floor between their beds, following him as he went due to the hold on his own neck; but also to land on top on him punching him in the chest Shino's hands loosing their grip.

An excruciating pain knocking the wind out of him as his chest caved in several inches. However before Naruto could jump away Shino curled his knee to his chest delivering a powerful kick to golden ninja's abdomen. Forcing fox imposter across the room crashing into a wall, Neji jumped up as Shino closed in attacking again the pain in his chest slowing him.

"Shino!" Neji yelled not knowing why the two are fighting or how he should assist.

Throwing a powerful punch at Naruto's face the blond blocked it easily only to crouch and kick Shino in the jaw. The dark shades flew off Naruto's speed unassailable. Shino lost his balance as Naruto continued throwing his shoulders and elbow into Shino's abs laughing mockingly.

Crashing to the floor, with Naruto on top one hand gripping his throat the other pulling back to deliver a punch; Shino shouted at Neji "STAY OUT OF IT!!"

Neji froze, "What are you saying he's kicking your ass!"

Shino narrowly dodged the first punch, the hand colliding with the marble floor; his eyes widened hearing the bone break Naruto's hand, however the blond ninja still swung the fist sideways bruising Shino's cheek pain reverberating through his entire face. 'He is not himself, I must stop him.'

"NARUTO!" Shino shouted at the red eyes over him.

Images flashed before his eyes of every moment they spent alone and on missions; times back as far as school when he moved about like a shadow among his peers always noticing Naruto's happy face and loud voice calling everyone to join him.

The second punch landed on his jaw as he turned away from it; finding his strength understanding the technique is costly; a massive number of Kikai swarmed out Neji jumped back activating his Byakugan.

The Kikai dieing by the hundreds as Naruto laughed viciously. "Bastard that won't work on me!" Then he gagged, as the bug clone grabbed him from behind the tiny insects melting at the contact point with Naruto's skin.

_**'What are you waiting for, we are dieing!**_

Without further hesitation, Shino attacked his body feeling weak but able to land several powerful punches to the blond face and chest as the clone dragged him back kicking in fury at the double team. The Clone melted into a swarm of Kikai unable to keep the technique up due to the red chakra. Now with an advantage of the injured blond Shino jumped on top of him flipping the guy over forcing his face in the marble floor with a definitive crack one red eye looking back at him as shoved his knees into Naruto's back forcing the blonds arm painfully up between the shoulder blades.

"You haven't proved anything." He hissed through bloody teeth unable to move, Naruto's body reacting poorly to the extensive use to his power.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Shino shouted Neji telling him to calm down.

"Next time I won't hold back, Aburame." He growled, "We want Uchiha!"

The words snapped the little patience Shino had punching the blond unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the edge of the bed watching Neji treat Naruto wounds while he nursed his own injuries his anger still simmering. He did not stop punching the small ninja until Neji pulled him off. Shino tried to focus on wrapping his bruised knuckles and not the black and blue face on the bed across his him. "How is he Neji?"

Neji Byakugan showed him ever detail of Naruto's condition. "He's looks worse on the outside, I did think you broke his nose but he's fine. The hands just a minor fracture he's ok for the most part." He shifted his gaze to Shino. "You got a lot more things to worry about." He stood crouching down in front of Shino taking the bandages he tried to wrap with his right hand. "This finger is broken I'll set it for you." Shino nodded his gaze on Naruto; he did not flinch as Neji straightened the bone on his left hand and began to bandage it.

"What were you fighting about?" Neji ventured.

"Nothing do not speak of it I need to talk with him alone first."

"Understood, but anyone can see." His gaze lifting to the bruises on Shino's olive complexion; "You have a hair line fracture in your jaw I can heal that." Neji sat on the bed next to the bug lord using his chakra to heal the break staring at the slanting violet eyes. "This is the first time I've seen your eyes, why do you hide them?" Shino focused on the white eyes next to him, Neji he always viewed as a rival.

"It is a custom, nothing more." He said evasively. "I feel much better thank you." Neji continued to stare at the bones in Shino's face still forcing his technique to heal.

"Feeling better and being are to different things. Just be patient I'm nearly done you are still in a lot of pain and your chakra is dangerously low, lie down."

"I will not until he wakes he seemed like a different person." The door opened, neither ninja look at the one entering. Neji because he focused on Shino's face seeing no other breaks. Shino at the sound of the footsteps reached immediately for his glasses on the table closing his eyes before he put them on.

"What's going on? I thought we would meet outside." Sasuke stood in the door staring at the back of Shino's head; Neji sitting close to him stood walking over to the other bed with Naruto. The quickness of the movement caused him to look more closely. 'What the hell?' he glared at Shino.

The dark shades turned halfway to him the face with noticeable bruises on his left cheek and lower jaw. "Uchiha we will train at another time." He turned back to the bed with Naruto.

Sasuke followed his gaze the sights not measuring up until he saw Naruto injured face. "What the fuck happen to his face, somebody start talking now!" He stepped over to the bed Neji placing a wet towel on Naruto's purple eye. "Neji what happen!"

Neji rose, "Get out of my way!" He stalked pass him, as Sasuke went to grab him Shino, reached Sasuke wrist first, squeezing it firmly.

"Uchiha, this was a little sparring match; that is all. You should leave make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." He released him, stepping back his chest throbbing.

"You think I'm an idiot, sparring?" He looked down at his comrade he could not remember seeing him so badly beaten. "You went to far Aburame; you don't think I will let you get away with that?" He threatened.

Shino turned away seething in rage knowing he did not have the strength to back up any threat. "Hmm." He chuckled, "Just when I thought I was done proving myself, now you want to challenge me?"

The raven hissed dangerously. "Step outside, there won't be any surprise attacks this time, you son of a bitch."

Shino felt tired shaking his head slightly at Neji's gaze; a silent message not to interfere. "You don't learn too quickly do you, Uchiha?" he turned around to face the dark eyes. "This is not about avenging your friend, if Naruto considers you such. This is about jealousy, seeing the blond was able to land more than a few punches; kind of pisses you off huh." He chuckled again, the act causing his chest to ache.

"Well, it will be what it is; step outside, so we may discuss it further." The Sharingan eyes glared into him.

Neji can see the injury in Shino's chest he had overlooked. "Sasuke you dick! You can see he's hurt and you still want to fight; I will …"

"No you won't." Shino cut him off. "His opponent is me." Naruto's last words twisting in his stomach; he tilted his head lightly. "However, I will not leave you with your life this time, Uchiha. Naruto will not be there to stop me."

"Oh the fear of your words has me breathless; shut up and fight." 'This guy is not going to stand a chance against me.'

Reaching over his shoulder from behind placing an arm around the raven's neck, he pressed the sharp point of a kunai into the pale neck. A deep voice whispered in his ear. "Shall we begin Uchiha, by the way I win."


	33. Chapter 33 Winners and Losers

**_Kikai speaking_**

**Chapter 33 Losers and Winners**

Shino sat down on the bed, his body exhausted as he casually reached for his tea on the bedside table. Sasuke stood frozen the point of the kunai stabbing with each breath; however, he managed to keep his heart rate even. If anything he felt enraged, that Shino had taken the advantage so quickly again; trying to determine how he performed the technique without seeing any movements. His thread of thought lost as Shino whispered in his ear.

_**"Still ready to fight Sasuke-kun?"**_ The deep voice said with an amusing undertone; leaning close enough to Sasuke's ear, his breath washed over the pale complexion.

"…."

**_"So quiet now; I guess you really don't want to die today. I looked forward to this match, how should I feel now that you are backing out?"_** He ran his nose, sensuously around Sasuke's ear then into the jet-black hair, taking a deep breath of his scent.

Sasuke trembled, repulsed by the erotic gesture, "Kill me or get the fuck off!" As Shino stepped close enough that he could feel his chest pressing against his back. Shino not much taller than the Sasuke laughed in his neck now running his nose along Sasuke exposed skin.

_**"I see what it likes about you Sasuke-kun you are kind of sexy. What do you think Shino?"**_ The copy behind Sasuke shifted its gaze on the host.

"He's not my type, let him go." Shino placed his cup down lying back on the bed putting one arm over his eyes. "Unless you want to continue this fight Uchiha?" The exhaustion taking a greater toll he felt sleep approach. The clone would be extremely cruel to his comrade if he fell asleep. "This is the technique I intended to show you today. Can you guess how it moved so quickly?"

Sasuke stared for several moments that question exactly what he wanted to know. "My guess is you didn't need to send out the technique because it was already activated. What I want to know is how or why." His red eyes did not leave the one on the bed as the clone behind kept sniffing him and breathing in his ear. "Would you stop that!" he stormed, although careful not to allow the blade to cut deeper.

**_"Oh I am enjoying this you smell nice."_** He chuckled.

"I told you to let go." Shino warned from his side of the room.

In the pit of his stomach, Sasuke started to have a bad feeling about the clone behind him. Initially he thought it just wanted to gloat over getting the advantage. However, now it was stroking his left arm with its free hand continuing to press itself against him. The thought of asking Shino to call it off, lost as the guy obviously was doing that and being ignored. Clenching his jaw as the clone hissed in his ear.

**_"Yes you are correct from the time you arrived I was not within Shino; so challenging him to a fight you were already at a disadvantage."_** It ended pressing its lips to the raven's ear; causing Sasuke's stomach to lurch, tingling pricks standing up on his neck.

"When I 'sparred' with Naruto," Shino said speaking from the bed, "I used the clone to create an advantage." He decided Sasuke did not need to know his chakra was too low to have the insects return until he had something to boost his system.

"So you just let this thing run loose whenever you like? It would be nice if you would get it off me now."

Snickering behind him the clone spoke to his cheek now leering over his shoulder. **_"What makes you think Shino is nice?"_** he suppressed another laugh. _**"Yes I can roam whenever it suits me to answer your question, Sasuke-kun."**_ He lied allowing their faces to press together.

Shino sat up on the bed too quickly feeling his head spin, but doing a good job hiding it from his completely unnerved teammate. The Kikai clone going too far. The tea Kimimaro provided began to take affect he should wait, before recalling his insects. However, the creatures were allowing themselves to get familiar with Sasuke he could not allow that to continue. Still it was amusing seeing the red eyes casting the clone evil glares as well as flashing the sharp eyes on him.

"You are really beginning to bug me." Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. 'Why is it all over me like this, does that mean that cockroach wants me too?' His sharp eyes flashed to Shino as he stood from the bed. "Do you share this perversion?"

The clone laughed speaking in his ear again. _**"No, I have my own desires this is a wonderful experience. However do not think it will impact my will to kill you if necessary."**_

"That is enough." Shino's out stretched hand pointed at the clone; it began to dissolve immediately its last solid act placing the kunai in Sasuke's hand and smiling at him. "Now if you would please make sure everything is ready for tomorrow; Uzumaki and I will rest, Neji is in charge, any questions?" He sat back on the bed his face turned to Naruto again. The Kikai consumed his replenished chakra instantly.

The Sharingan faded from Sasuke eyes as he reached a hand to the tiny cut on his neck. "Neji's in charge." He flashed an angry look at the white pupils. Neji remained silent from the moment the clone grabbed his former lover. "Fine." Glancing down Naruto's bruised face once again, he stalked out of the room, closing the door hard.

Shino lay back on the bed. "Neji wake me when he's wakes I need to speak with him."

Neji sat next to Shino healing his chest injury. "I understand but you really need to just rest. I only can do so much; Gaara is much more gifted at this, I am sure he will assist."

"No, do not mention this to anyone; especially Sand, they will see this as a great disadvantage; I am counting on you Neji." The team leader said heavily before sleep claimed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at the floor in a small storage room located in a vacant town halfway between the Leaf and Hot Spring Village Moreno Ibiki felt the dark sorrow grow; the distant emotion of despair reaching for his heart.

"Moreno?"

The Jonin nodded.

Pulling out a kunai, his masked comrade quickly pricked his thumb flashing hand signs. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"(Summoning Technique) In a cloud of smoke a small bulldog appeared.

"Yo!" Pakun replied to the mask face.

Kakashi waited for his comrade; the ANBU mask pulled up on top of his head, reveling the scared face and vacant eyes. It was day ten, since they left the leaf in search of any clue on Kimimaro. The first stop was the Aburame Clan however; few council members were available to discuss the ninja's location. Many only referred them to Kuni-te who after laughing and mocking their questions claimed to know nothing about his location. Further insinuating he would have the Hidden Leaf Council investigate the case because the last person Kimimaro claimed to visit is the squad leader. Kakashi had difficulty getting Ibiki to leave the Elders home. When they tried to question him later, he was _'unavailable'_. To make things worst he did file a formal complaint against the Jonin regarding Kimimaro's disappearance.

"Moreno ready when you are." The look on the iron hearted ninja distressing. 'I don't' know what I would do if it were Iruka.' Kakashi thought looking back at Pakun. "This is very important, you must keep yourself well hidden, understood?"

"You don't need to tell me I am a professional." The dog admonished.

"Kakashi take a look at this." Ibiki held up something in his hand, as the two approached. "I believe this is his hair." Moreno reached in his pocket pulling out a small plastic envelope, while Kakashi took careful hold of the long white strand.

Moreno opening the pouch offered it to the Nin-Dog; "This is his scent; does it match that hair? Also, Pakun, this is blood on the floor, not much but maybe you can use it to locate him." The dog sniffed the envelope then the floor; finally, the few hairs Ibiki lifted from the floor.

"Yes they match, very faint but I think I can track it I will give it a try." He looked at the masked face.

"Thanks my friend, I'm heading back to the Leaf, meet me there, and be careful we don't know who we are dealing with."

"Understood." He jumped toward the door they left ajar quickly disappearing in the distance.

The big Jonin punched the floor with such force the old boards cracked beneath his massive fist. Kakashi stared at the twisted face, understanding what the man must feel. The Fifth allowed two of her elite ninja to leave the village in search of a person who at the time was a visitor. She very firmly warned them not to be late and if the search proved unsuccessful not to ask again. Tsunade did enjoy the company she spent with Kimimaro but his disappearance not a concern that she felt two of her top officers should deal with. There were Genin that could address missions of this type, although she was not willing to send here precious rookies out as well. Therefore, the compromise of ten days came to be now they needed to move to get back before sun down.

'He's not dead!' Moreno thought viscously rage boiling over inside. "Kakashi, I will follow Pakun."

"Ibiki, that would not be a wise thing to do; the Fifth expects us today; we have searched all we can for now. If Pakun is able to find a scent we will leave, 'together' immediately." Watching his long time friend deteriorate over the past weeks troubled the copy ninja.

Moreno stood staring at the blood spotted floor; they spent several hours combing through this town only to check this place before heading back to the Hidden Leaf. Still no clear answers as to what happen to his lover, at least the annoying voice in the back of his mind telling him that Ki had left on his own ceased. This scene clearly revealed that his lover was taken by force; the facts comforted the scar-face Jonin.

"Kakashi, how many people do you suppose could take him out like this?"

The one eye swept around the area his critical thinking skills kicking in; trying to picture the scene. "Kimimaro is too trusting for his own good." He paused glancing at Ibiki to see if he would challenge the statement then continued. "He entered this place of his own will he trusted the one he was with." Kakashi raised his forehead protector the Sharingan eye sweeping the room again. "The question is why; this place is not welcoming and the princess would not take a second look at a shack like this." He paced around the room staring at the walls intermittently. "An illusion technique was used to fool him, a trap." He stared back at the big Jonin.

"Yes that is what I suspect there can not be many who would be able to pull this off."

"I can think of a few, I put Orochimaru at the top to that list."

"He's on the top of my list as well, but I don't doubt for one minute that the bastard Kuni-te is at the beginning. I am going to rip his heart out personally." He pulled the ANBU dog mask down over his face. "Soon as I get enough evidence, there won't be a trial."

"I sure am glad we are friends," returning his forehead protector over his eye as well, smiling behind his mask; "You are scary when you are angry."

Moreno nodded at him they both vanished in their race to get back to their home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the distant horizon beyond the boarders of Suna Gaara, thought over is hopes for the future, wondering if they were out of reach. "Neji, I am please you've come." He turned as the Konoha Ninja stepped out onto his private balcony. Neji wore his usual ninja uniform of mid-calf pants, fitted t-shirt covered by his short sleeve jacket and forehead protector.

"You sent for me, there is no way I would not come." Neji approached the vibrant red hair slowly noticing he did not have the gourd on his back. Gaara adorned his lean figure in a red and black Yukata lounging on the wide ledge of his balcony.

"Your team is leaving tomorrow?" he asked turning back to the horizon.

Standing directly beside the future Kazekage, Neji admired the graceful profile the beautiful flawless skin flushed lightly. "Yes, we will head to our home, tomorrow." He lifted his hand to turn his Red Star to face him.

Gaara stared at the white eyes wondering. "Do you have a hope for your future Neji-sama?" The aqua eyes grew a little wider, Neji's fingers stroking his cheek following the angle of his features back to the whisper soft hair. The white-eye ninja carefully stroked his fingers through the beautiful crown, while adoring Gaara's countenance.

"I have a desire to never limit myself. In other words my future is not set because I am an ever changing being I have come to believe you will be in that future." He leaned down bushing his mouth over the pink lips, smiling at the glassy look in the wonderful eyes. "What of your future, Gaara what do you hope?"

Placing his smaller hand over the one stroking his face, he stood standing a few inches below the white eyes. "I am glad you would have me in your future, for it is one of my hopes as well." He lifted his face to place a light kiss on Neji's chin one arm wrapping around his back pulling him into a light embrace as he gazed across the village beneath them. "Neji once I become Kazekage I will have you join me here in this land to stand at my side." The aqua eyes focused on him again alight with his dream for the future with Neji.

"I would be honored to stand at your side, Gaara. I will work to be a worthy to serve you in this land."

Leaning down to pressing a kiss on his mouth, the smaller ninja shook his head.

"Neji-sama you will not serve me you will be my equal, my partner at my side in all things, my hope is to keep you close to me." The hand around Neji's waist slide up around his neck the small hand pushing finger into the long dark hair the soft sizzle barley detected.

The Konoha Ninja smiled at the aqua eyes the first time anyone acknowledged and accepted the branch family member. 'Does he understand this feeling, we share I will teach it to him.' Neji wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder pulling the young man into a firm embrace. Moving within an inch of the small mouth, Neji smiled at the flutters inside shivering down his spine. "I will be honored, my Gaara." He kissed him deeply, the red head responding hesitantly at first then mimicking each tilt in Neji's mouth until he met the kiss with as much passion and desire as the Hyuga delivered.

Shaking lightly his entire body alive with the kisses of the dark hair ninja Gaara closed his eyes as the pleasant mouth moved down his neck he could hear the sand approaching. "Neji-sama please." One hand around his shoulder moved forward pulling at the tie to his Yukata, Gaara gasped as the robe fell open revealing his naked skin.

"So beautiful, I will not hurt you Gaara." Neji soothed, running hand over the radiant skin carefully stroking his lover. It did not take the Hyuga long to locate a small pink nipple and tweak it lightly. The red head moaned softly the sound catching in his throat. Lifting his mouth from the beautiful neck, he grinned at the deeply flushed cheeks. "It feels nice right?" Gaara nodded mutely. Scooping him up in his arms, carrying him back inside to the bed he eased the red head down, kissing him as he coxed him to relax. "I will show you something very simple." A sexy smile lighted his tan face,

"What will you show me?" Gaara could not pull his eyes away from the moon bright gaze above him. The afternoon sun cast a golden glint on Neji olive complexion. The man leaned down placing kisses down the center of his chest pausing to suckle one of his nipples while he tweaked the other just as lightly. Gaara pushed his head back in the pillows the sensation amazing, his almond shape eyes wide and excited as he felt his hip jut forward. Lifting his head to look down not understanding why it happen his mouth gaped at Neji's hand now stoking his erection as his mouth continued to encircle his nipple. "AAaahh!" He gasps. Then quickly put his hands to him mouth his hips jumping forward again, the sensation consuming his mind.

Neji stop, lifting his face to his smaller lover; allowing him to watch as he brought the fingers covered in his shiny juices to his mouth, licking them slowly. "Mmmn. You taste delicious." He pressed a kiss to the small mouth. "You may make a sound if you like, but this is only the beginning so feel free to enjoy it thoroughly." He kissed him deeply Gaara returning the kiss eagerly and then pulled back looking deeply into the aqua eyes. "Relax Gaara-sama keep telling yourself to remain calm." He whispered huskily. Neji wondered if it is possible for the young sand ninja, to remain calm since this is his first sexual experience.

Neji's mouth moved slowly down the heated skin kissing and nipping his way to the sweetest fruit in all of Suna. 'I will make this a particularly wonderful experience.' Gaara's man hood stood proud, pointing up against his abs; Neji's lips kissed the weeping head lovingly the cock twitching under his attention its owner hissing and pushing his hips forward. Grinning he slicked his tongue down the shaft enjoying the pulsing heat it radiated, his lips sucking over the fleshy texture as the veins protruded more the cock growing by the second. 'He's so excited.' "Gaara don't forget to breath, my love." The red head's entire body quaked at his words.

'He said I am his love.' The revelation to him brought tears to his eyes as he looked down at the man consuming his cock his body moving in rhythm with the deep plunges of the beautiful man. 'This feels so nice, I feel; I feel,' his mind hovered in the wondrous sight before him the white eyes gazing into his green. The future Kage felt an electric shock and a smoldering flame swirling into an inferno he sat up gasping. "I feel, I feel. Aaaahaa! AaAaaah!" Gaara wailed grabbing Neji's head pushing his hips forward, he felt powerless as his climax racked his body, the fire jumping out of him in several long spurts as he held the dark hair in place. His stomach aching from the powerful clench of his muscles his eyes coming back in focus wondering what happen to him. Then he snatched his fingers off Neji's head, the young man pulling up slowly licking the semi-hard cock, smiling.

Making sure to clean every drop of his lover's juice, he crawled up the red heads body staring at the astonished look in his aqua eyes. "That is called a climax; I will show you more sometime." He grinned the feel of Gaara's hands holding him in place increased his desire for the dangerous red head. 'He knows how to take what he wants.' He eased his body next to Gaara, pulling his Yukata closed partly and the red head in his embrace. "Thank you for allowing me to do that." Their fingers intertwined together, the rapid beat of Gaara's racing heart music to their ears.

"I would like you to stay at my side, but I understand you must leave." Gaara met the tender kiss the sand he ordered to return still hissing. "Will you stay just a bit longer, I enjoy your company?"

"As long as you need, my love" Neji whispered softly, kissing his face.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Woot! I did my best and look how long it took, Well this is getting very close to the half point, and some dark updates coming don't worry I am sure Shino will save the day. Thanks for reading, and your comments are all wonderful!


	34. Chapter 34 Breaking

**Chapter 34 Breaking**

Naruto stared at his sleeping comrade with purple-black and dark red bruises covering his lower jaw and the left side of his face. His breathing shallow with a bluish tint to his lips showing evidence of his reduced chakra as Naruto tried to reconstruct what happen. 'I know this is somehow my fault, look what I've done.' He suppressed the anguish rising again in his chest, looking at his bandaged hands and lightly touching the wrapping around his head. 'Why did this happen?' Turning his blue eyes back on Shino, he lightly touched his pale cheek, the skin cool to his fingertips.

"Shi?" No response, he stood next to the bed lost in despair. Taking a deep breath, he gathered the blankets from his bed covering his teammate. Naruto walked around the bed climbing in next to his injured comrade wrapping his sore arm over the broad chest and placing his head lightly on Shino's shoulder. 'I cannot let him be cold, I do not care who walks in; he needs this now.'

Naruto's mind drifting as he remembered the first time he spoke with Shino and the intensity in which the dark frames stared at him, how nervous he felt back then. However, after his ordeal in the Hot Spring Village he remembered a dream in which Shino had cared for him he smiled his blue eyes shining with the memory, glancing at the black tee shirt he now wore. 'I was really crazy at that time that was fun.' He remembered the talks they shared, the pillow fight and a hot air balloon ride at the festival. 'We had some fun.' Raising his body a little higher to allow his arm to cover Shino's neck he settled himself on the same pillow, starring at the lighter bruises on the right side of his face. 'That time we spent in the waterfall was truly amazing; I started to believe.' He leaned in carefully placing a gentle kiss on the cool cheek. Shino did not stir just continued to breathe lightly Naruto lowering his head back to the pillow gazing at his comrade.

'Why, there is no reason for this to happen to Shino; he has gone through enough, we both deserve to be happy. How could I hurt my friend?' The sound of the Fox echoed in his mind clenching his jaw Naruto tightened his grip on Shino, however let go immediately as the bug lord gasped moaning as if in pain.

Naruto rose up on one elbow, his eyes large hoping his lover would wake, gazing expectantly at Shino's pale face however he merely took a deeper breath and remained asleep. Naruto reached his hand carefully to the collar of Shino's tee shirt lifting the front of the cotton stretching it lightly peering at the broad chest beneath. "No." The blue eyes widened turning back to stare in Shino's face, allowing the shirt to slip from his fingers as his stomach twisted in knots he recalled Jiraiya's words.

"…_**Naruto once you train with me you will have better control of that Nine-Tails chakra. If you experience black outs or lost memory report to the Fifth immediately, it may mean you have lost control of the demon…"**_

'I lost control and Shino had to stop me, I could have killed him. I could have killed everyone.' Lowering his head back to the pillow the sadness increasing in his worried mind 'what am I going to do?' Tears filled the bright blue eyes as they darkened several moments later he slept.

xxxxxxxx

Shino felt too hot, sweat making him feel sticky his hair damp against his head, more than hot he wanted to sleep if the voices were not growing louder by the minute he would go back asleep despite the heat. However, the voices continued to escalate, pushing his calm dreams away, he has so few calming dreams he would have enjoyed holding on to that one much longer. His brow furrowed trying to hold on to sleep his head began to ache, the pain radiating from his left temple and forking across his entire face, in a path inching down the right side of his neck. 'Please be quiet, my head.' His silent thought echoed in his mind so loud for a few moments he thought he was speaking.

**Kiba:** "You, really need to give it a rest Sasuke-chan. Shino would have kicked your ass with no arms or legs and half his head cut off." Raspy snickers followed his words with his dog chuffing beside him.

**Sasuke:** "Shut-up dog breath, the more you run that stupid mouth the more I am convinced you head is full of fleas!" he retorted.

**Neji** "You both are getting on my nerves, just give it a rest, I need to check on these two." He shot fiercely. The sound of a key turning in the door and incoherent yells and shouting echoed in the hall.

**Sasuke:** "Explain to me again, why did you lock the door? You are a fucking Moron to leave Naruto alone with that psychopath?"

**Neji:** "Uchiha you are insulting the wrong person! Watch your tongue if you want to live to see another day!" The door banged open hitting the opposite wall Kiba and Akamaru laughing.

_**'My head is killing me, be quiet.'**_

**Kiba:** "I guess he told you Sasuke-chan! I mean you do want to live to see another day!" he mocked.

**Sasuke: **"Grrrr, you filthy mutt!"

**Neji: **"I do not need your support! Why are you here anyway?"

**Kiba: **"I thought I would bug the bug guy see how he's feeling." He said casually.

**Sasuke: **"What a pathetic piece of crap you are."

**Kiba: **"Your words are colorful, it makes me want to kick your ass worse than Shino did; you do remember that ass whipping?"

_**'Shut up and get out!!'**_

**Sasuke: **FUCKING BRING IT ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

**Neji: "**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! THERE WILL BE NOT FIGHTING!"

His head feeling as if it split, Shino opened his eyes behind the dark frames; squinting as the overhead light flashed brightly. The exchanges of words pounding in his ears disintegrate his remaining patience. Shino's temper blazed as the self-realization that his lack of team management continues to contribute to the volatile situation within his unit. He also recognized he is ultimately responsible for the constructive and cohesive functions of his team, in other words, the actions of his comrades directly reflect on his abilities as a Team Leader. Moving with dream like stealth, sitting up on the bed vaguely noticing Naruto's head sliding to the bed beside him Shino began to scream.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW!! IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS MOVES I WILL BEAT THEM TO DEATH!!"

His three teammates in front of the door froze, all staring with dumbfounded disbelief on their faces. Naruto jumped up his huge blue eyes looking up at the fuming leader; his heart racing from the shock of noise; apparently he did not awake from the noise his other comrades made, however at Shino's bellowing sleep became the furthest thing from his mind.

Sitting on the edge of the bed sweat running down his face and neck glaring at the ninja blocking the open entry to the room Shino took in deep fortifying breaths. He pushed a hand through his stringy hair, wishing for a shower. Taking another deep breath trying to calm the storm brewing in his chest, "Neji close the door." He said gruffly.

Neji quickly complied shutting out the rest of the village. He step carefully toward the team leader, Shino's complexion improved however still appeared fatigued. "I have prepared the tea for you. Would you like some now?"

Shino nodded unable to voice the complicated emotions going through his head; if he continued to bellow at the ninja's it would be, unlikely anyone will heed the advice. If he continues to pacify their behavior, the situation would continue at the present level. Deciding how best to reach these young men a grueling decision. Nodding his thanks to Neji taking the beverage draining the cup quickly and accepting another as the elite ninja stood with the decanter in hand.

"Thank you Neji, please everyone take a seat I would like to speak with you." Draining half of his third cup of the potent chakra replenishing liquid he placed the cup on the beside table, shifting as Naruto left the bed behind him to sit next to Sasuke on the opposite bed. For several moments, it seemed ominous for the blue-eyed ninja to sit next to his nemesis; however, he pushed the thought out of his mind, focusing on the issues he wanted to address permanently.

"I will begin by offering an apology for my outburst, only for the volume not the content." Fixing them with a dark scowl, no one reacted. "All of you are Konoha Ninja; the title means you are professional Shinobi and considered, even as children a devastating opponent. That being the situation not one of you outside of Uzumaki has conducted yourself as such." Now the shifting began, primarily from Naruto blushing and twitching as Sasuke and Kiba glared at him contemptuously.

"I include myself as well." Every eye flicked back on the dark frames. "I have not managed you guys effectively and because of my short comings we are face with a team that is ready to collapse from within utterly destroying ourselves in the process." Lifting the remainder of his drink, he expected the Naruto to disagree.

"Shino that's not true, you have done a good job taking care of us and cracking our heads when we need it." Naruto blurted.

"Uzumaki, you only see what is instinctual to your way of the ninja." He stared as the blue eyes grew wide his mouth clamping shut. "You understand what it means to be a comrade; also you are a reliable teammate that consistently puts the needs of the unit before your own desires. Furthermore, no matter what circumstances have occurred you will never turn their back on a friend." His dark frames focused on the blue eyes both understanding the implication. Naruto look down at the floor his face darkening as several of his teammates glanced at him.

"From this point forward we will proceed with two rules, I will not pardon anyone who violates my method so listen closely." He turned his gaze on each of them in turn, as he considered his wording. "The first is respect to everyone at all times, no more insults will be tolerated. If you have an issue with a comrade bring it to me and we will work together to resolve the problem. The second rule is significantly important because it influences the first and everything you will do as a ninja, discipline. You are all Shinobi." He said firmly. "A weak or obtuse person will not receive the title. Show restraint in your dealings with teammates you are responsible for their lives regardless if the comrade is your friend. We must all work together to improve the functions within our team or the worst possible thing will occur. When faced with a life or death situation your life will be in the hands of a ninja who does not value your existence." The ominous illustration making a deeper impact as every eye shifted slightly around. "I respect you all and I hope we will not need to address this issue again."

A common acknowledgement met his final words as he rose from the bed gathering his things to take a shower his legs feeling weak as he carefully stepped around his teammates, now speaking in subdued voices with each other.

"Shino everything is ready for us to leave in the morning." Sasuke confirmed. "The Sand agreed to escort us to the border of their land. Do you need me to do anything else?" Shino turned staring at the dark eyes, feeling pleased that Sasuke had followed through with his assignment.

"Thank you Uchiha, you should all make sure you get plenty of rest tonight we will leave early." Tossing a change of clothes on the bed, he pulled on his black Yukata, tying it in front of him. "Uzumaki I need to speak with you alone."

Naruto stop mid-sentence in his conversation with Kiba, staring at the back of Shino as he left the room leaving the door ajar for him to follow. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder as he made to follow halting him.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." Squeezing his shoulder lightly, a smile curling the corners of his mouth as his dark eyes zoned in on the blue pupils several inches below him. "I will wait here for you so hurry up." Sasuke smiled, with a subtle wink.

Naruto trembled as the raven followed the smile with a quick lick of his lips; his blue eyes widening more. Returning a nervous smile, he nodded at the dark eyes heading toward the hall after Shino.

There was a soft knock at the door as Shino organized his change of clothing. "Enter."

Naruto opened the door stepping in the mid-size bath gazing around at the modest fixtures and granite walls in warm shades of olive, tan and vanilla. "You wanted to speak with me?" He ventured leaning against the close door, as Shino did not speak only carefully unwrapping his left hand.

Shino kept his eyes on the roll he made while removing his hand from the bandages, his mind chewing on the thoughts of their fight trying to decide which question he wanted answered first. His hand free of bandages he reached in the shower stall turning on the spray, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "You do not need to join me," Shino said in a low voice, "I just don't want our conversation heard, so please keep your voice down." Finally lifting his gaze on the blue eyes, wanting to hold him however troubled by the confession Naruto made during their fight.

"What kind of conversation?" Naruto turned away from the door walking over to the sink counter staring at his own image in the mirror. Many of the bruises on his face appeared healed so he began to remove the wrappings on his head, trying to keep his eyes off the tall ninja behind him slowly pulling the black tee shirt over his head. However, as Shino release an audible moan the blue eyes widened in shock he turned to face the dark hair ninja, pushing his hair back out of his face wearily the violet eyes locking on him. 'He always stares at me.' Naruto at a loss for words as the deep black and blue bruises on the broad chest, and shoulders made him feel sick however as Shino turned to adjust the water temperature Naruto had difficulty suppressing a gasp as he noticed the large blue and red injuries covering half his back.

Shino turned around slowly to see Naruto glaring in astonishment he felt some relief, "You do not remember our fight?"

Naruto shook his head then lowered his face slightly, "It must have been a bad dream. Wow I nailed you." He said jovially, turning back to the mirror trying to ignore Shino's image finally casting his eyes down at the sink grabbing his toothbrush.

Speaking carefully, observing Naruto's reactions Shino step closer to the blonde ninja. "It must have been a dream, your eyes were red." Naruto continued to brush not looking at him, no reaction at all to the words. "You were stronger than I would ever have presumed; I have greatly underestimated you Uzumaki." He flashed a smile that was not in his heart at the mirror, although Naruto blue eyes did not meet his.

Rinsing his mouth slowly, Naruto looked casually at his own eyes in the mirror speaking to Shino, "Well I told you before once I work out my chakra control I will be undefeatable I won't loose to anyone not even you." The blue eyes shifted on the violet eyes in the mirror.

Shino leaned against a wall near the sink wondering what was different, some how he expected a very different reaction from his lover, Naruto's lack of concern eating at his conscience. "Well, tell me why during the fight you said you prefer Uchiha." Finally, Naruto displayed a reaction as the smaller ninja turned to face him fully frowning.

The blue eyes blazed bright for an instant than darkened his jaw working before he spoke any words. "I said that to you? I don't remember saying that." His voice subdued the casually distant tone gone.

Standing up straighter looking intently into the blue eyes as he took a couple of steps closer, he wanted the truth. "You did, tell me why?"

"What part of I don't remember saying that do you not understand?" Naruto said, with an edge to his voice.

"Tell me Naruto do you prefer Uchiha? It is said that _**dreams **_speak for the heart, so your so-called-dream made you attack me and caused you to say you _**prefer **_Uchiha Sasuke. Is that true or is there another reason you would speak those words to me?" Shino's voice cut into Naruto, twisting an icy blade in his soul.

They both stared at each other, the air in the bathroom felt damp from the shower spay. "I do not want to say anything that will cause problems in our team." Naruto began, the leader did not respond. Leaning back against the sink staring at Shino he sighed deeply. "Ever since you attacked Sasuke I have had these feelings for him. What Sasuke did to me no matter what anyone says, was partly my fault because I allowed him to join me. If I told the truth, I want him more now because he finally is showing me how much he cares. I have always desired a bond with Sasuke."

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto?" Shino's voice a flat monotone as a hurricane of anger swelled inside him forcing his feet to retreat several steps away from the light hair ninja.

Naruto smiled deviously looking at the floor as he considered his words carefully timing his response to when he thought he has Shino's undivided attention. Lifting his blues eyes to the angry violet glare he smirked, "You were convenient." Indifferent smile back in place as Naruto crossed his arm over his lean chest staring at Shino with a slight smile on his lips. "You are a good looking guy after all and Sasuke can be a real bastard; especially while he is ignoring me. I thought that maybe it is time to look elsewhere, but what I felt with you was always about three feet below my chin if you get the meaning. What I feel for Sasuke is more." He grinned at the shadowed face his pointy canines showing. "I hope this will not impact our team relationship, because after that great stuff you just said to me it makes me feel guilty telling you the truth. I'm not against having some fun sometimes, if you still want." He looked up as if considering the issue deeply. "It depends if Sasuke will allow me to help out a friend once we start dating." He smiled at Shino expectantly.

Shino did not respond his mind completely blank his own emotions buried in a place he could not determine. Only Naruto's words and actions resonating in his ears, even the Kikai were silent**. **_**'...help out a friend… once we start dating...'**_ His eyes fixed on a point between Naruto's chin and abdomen; a hit in that location with the right amount of force would kill instantly. Closing his eyes as Naruto began to speak again.

"Well Sasuke is the jealous type he told me before we left on this mission he didn't want to give up on the hope of having me. He more than likely will not go for me sharing my affection; well my body anyway; but if you want I'll ask, what do you think?" He smirked again turning around to put away his toothbrush and wipe the sink. "We will always remain friends." The blue eyes flashing on the darkened face pointing toward the floor.

"Please leave Uzumaki I will trust you not to speak to anyone about our involvement." He dropped his long boxers and stepped in the shower. "This will not impact our team, I hope you find happiness." The cold water washed over his body easing the pain from the bruises. Hearing the door close he pressed his face hard to the granite wall his emotions erupting; an anguished sound choked from his throat. At that moment, Aburame Shino never felt more pain in his entire tragic life.

Walking quickly in the room going for this clothes as the rest of the team sat chatting, Naruto quickly dressed, everyone turning to stare at him.

Neji watched amazed at his ability to move so quickly after the injuries he sustained. "Naruto it's already late where are you going?"

"I need to get some air." He said flatly, pulling on his sandals.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said as he threw down the cards in his hand grabbing his jacket.

"No."

Sasuke, Kiba and Neji stared at him, what did Shino say that had their blonde comrade in this state?

"Naruto, Shino looks like he had his ass handed to him, you got to tell me how you managed that with little more than a black eye." Sasuke said with pride.

Freezing as he pulled on his jacket his eyes focused on the floor between the beds, "It was an accident nothing more."

Sasuke and Kiba laughed aloud while Neji cast both disapproving glares. "Shut up both of you," Neji chastised, "You didn't see it so just mind your own business." Naruto decided to leave before everyone started to yell again.

Stalking pass Sasuke who grabbed his shoulder to stop him; "Don't be so modest, kicking that guy's ass is the highlight of your life as a ninja. I knew the prick wasn't strong." He laughed. Sasuke completely unprepared for Naruto's reaction, as the blonde ninja forced him back against the wall with a crash.

"Sasuke, learn what a comrade is you bastard! Mind your own dam business!" Naruto said dangerously, shoving his weight harder against the taller ninja before letting him go running out the room slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: **"Sniff"** it only gets darker, you will see. I hope you enjoy I will update as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading, yes this really upsets me even though _I made it, and its not real._ It feels real, I guess I get emotionally attached and then **"feel"** what my characters _feel..._Thanks again. All of your comments help really.


	35. Chapter 35 The Wheeping Willow

**CHAPTER 35 The Weeping Willow**

"My area is secure however, like I told you we will have a problem once we get further up this mountain. Do you want to change course it may add an additional week but we will not be able to evaluate the rock slide until we are closer?" Neji felt worried his comrade from the time they left Suna a mere shadow of his former self. The dynamics of there group functioning to perfection undeniably due to the 'talk' the leader gave the team the previous evening.

"Should that become necessary we will adjust our course." Shino responded. His face looking into the darkening forest displaying no sign he would join them for dinner.

Shino continued to distance his interactions with the team, every conversation addressing only issues relevant to the mission. Not a person who normally discussed his home life, his team became accustomed to him as an avid listener; showing a keen interest in anyone who would willingly discuss their personal life. However, this is no longer the case, the primary reason being Uzumaki. The hours since Naruto concluded their relationship stretched endlessly to the bug lord. Whenever he was in the young ninja's presence, without the distraction of mission duties, he has visions more like fantasies of crushing the blond ninja under one foot while cutting out Sasuke's eyes. Contributing to the rage was Naruto's attitude.

Naruto completed his assignments with his usual level of perfection, assisted other teammate when they needed and remained alert to his surroundings while they traveled. He also continued to display his good natured and positive attitude. That usually included his loud barking laugh, devious warnings about his strength and endless questions about anything and everything in other words as he never stopped talking.

To Shino it was as if Naruto did not need to adjust to their brake up falling easily back into his usual routine, which at this point on the mission everyone had become accustomed to the yellow-haired chatterbox. However, Shino took great strength to avoid casting him evil glares, the fantasies of ripping his tongue out and shoving it in another hole flashing before his eyes. The non-stop drabbles drilling at the ache on the side of his head. Just before they made their final camp for the night, his tolerance broke after convincing himself sixteen hours of the voice enough for one day.

Stopping unexpectedly and turning to face Naruto, who not looking where he was going telling Kiba yet another story crashed into Shino bounced off and nearly fell backward as Kiba grabbed him to prevent the fall. Shino glared darkly at the blue eyes the storm in his heart rolling over itself as he chose his words. Then threatened: '_**If you continue to run your mouth in this manner I will personally remove all of your teeth, it will be in your best interest Naruto is to keep your mouth closed and your head on this mission.'**_

An ominous moment followed these words, Shino rarely chastised Naruto and none of the team could remember the last time he threatened their comrade; further more after the fight that the two had the previous day some of the team doubted the leader could truly back up his threat.The uncomfortable silence broken as he told them all to make camp, stalking off to get away from the blond ninja.

**Now later…..**

"Shino, I am not trying to interfere with the way you are conducting this mission, however I have a couple of question I would like to ask?" Neji said eyeing the leader seriously.

Shifting slightly against a large tree he nodded his consent then beckoned Neji to follow, leading Neji several feet away from their camp area checking security.

Several minutes passed before Neji realized Shino would not prompt him to begin. "This artifact that Sand wished to secure, they let us leave without incident or should we expect war once we return?"

Shino looked at the white-eyed ninja, for as long as he could remember he felt a since of respect for the young man. He admired the way he conducted himself especially toward his comrades; he considered telling him that he should have acknowledged him as well during the meeting with the team; however, he suspected Neji knew his worth and did not need such recognitions. He understood why the Fifth suggested Hyuga assist him. The relationship Neji established had a positive influence in his dealings with the Sand Shinobi. Once again thinking Neji is a worthy rival.

"Do not concern yourself with the artifact, I have returned it to its proper place." Shino concluded, staring at a trail on leaf cutter ants scurrying up a tree.

"I am surprised you returned it; I believed you would secure the object for the Hidden Leaf seeing as the Sand considered it valuable enough to send their most elite Shinobi to recover it." His white eyes stared at the side of the dark frames wondering why he would not keep the document.

"Yes extremely valuable," Shino agreed. "However Neji, the thing is not worth the life of my team, nor all the citizens of the Hidden Leaf. So there was really never any other recourse given the situation we would face."

His comrade glanced at him then his eyes followed the ants as well toward their nest. "I am glad you did that Shino, I am sure the Fifth will understand your decision." Shino looked over his shoulder at Neji and nodded they begin the walk. "My other question has little to do with the mission; it is in regards to your attitude lately."

Continuing to walk without comment Neji went on; "You have avoided us during breaks. I still can't believe the way you threatened Naruto and most importantly you have not eaten." He concluded looking forward his Byakugan allowing him to see everything in his path.

"What is your question?" Shino replied

Now the white-eyes turned on him while his face remained forward; "I would think it is obvious, why to all of my statements."

Shino paused on the path; soon they would be back in camp, his mind and heart at war with the questions wondering how much he could trust Neji. "I have not avoided my team during breaks, I chose to complete task that did not involve the entire unit; outside of that reason I desired to be alone. Regarding Uzumaki, he often talks too much today it has become annoying; he needs to recognize that his actions effect the entire team, the leader is not immune, although I have been tolerant in the past I do not plan to continue to do so." Falling silent deep in his own thoughts, he wanted to be alone again.

"You still got to eat Shino, I prepared the fish, you said you like the way I make it." 'I wonder if that is the only reason.'

"Really, I will have some then." Shino said, concluding that he would need to keep up his strength to get them back to Konoha. His energy still feeling the effects of the battle with Naruto despite the chakra teas he consumed.

They both started toward the campsite the smell of roasting fish greeting them. Shino imaged he could feel his appetite returning although as they approached the small group the sensation vanished. Kiba lounged back on his backpack talking to Sasuke and Naruto about a mission he did in the Mist Village. The tell he loved to use to brag although the story did not cancel his appetite; it was Uzumaki laughing loudly as the story unfolded and laying back with his head on Sasuke's lap while the Uchiha appeared asleep hands behind his head and smirk on his face. The closer they drew to the pair the slower his steps became, until Neji stop to glare at him for his reluctance.

"What is it Shino?" he turned to stare at the fireside scene trying to determine why he would stop walking. Just as his eyes fell on Naruto, whose smile seems to falter mid-laugh then return in full force, Shino stepped pass him, headed toward the fireside.

Despite many promptings for Shino to join in the on the re-telling of that mission he refused allowing his comrade to finish to the end. While he stared pointedly anywhere but at Sasuke and Naruto, the later now with his eyes open stroking the blond ninja's hair periodically Shino not looking long enough to see the words they exchanged. The fish he enjoyed had no flavor, as soon as his portion was consumed Shino stood telling Kiba he would wake him in a few hours for the next watch. The dark frames swept over the group once more before leaving them all to get some rest while he took the first watch.

Naruto feeling Sasuke's fingers go through his hair again, sat up, "Ok, Naruto I won't do it anymore; lie down again." Unlike the relationship he shared with Shino, Sasuke made it well known he intended to get as close as possible to the Naruto. This made the blue-eyed ninja nervous, he did not like his personal life or those who wanted to be part of that life broadcast for all to observe. He especially did not appreciate Sasuke demanding demeanor towards him since the fight he had with Shino. He badgered him constantly in a hushed voice for details of the fight, until Naruto told him he was sleep walking and did not remember any part of the incident. Some how he knew the raven did not believe him but he could have cared less; Shino was taking it far worse than he imagined. Naruto believed if he were more relaxed around Sasuke somehow everything would be all right. "Donki, come on I'll behave, I promise." he smirked as the blue eyes half turned toward him.

"No that's ok Sasuke I got to relieve myself, get some sleep."

"Want me to join you?" Sasuke added, followed by a raspy snicker from Kiba and Akamaru yowling softly.

Naruto shook his head he wanted to be alone shoving his hands in his pocket and walking off alone, for once since Shino yelled at him quiet. Twenty feet from the camp, he shifted into full ninja mode putting his hands together focusing his chakra. Dropping his heart rate moving with a level of skill he never showed his teammates he slip between trees, his movements blending with the sounds of the night the very shadows and breeze utilized as a cloak for his presence. If he could have seen his own image, he might have been shocked at how his features shifted in form; an extended nose, wider eyes and ears that sat a little further from his head. Naruto's blue eyes obtained the most dramatic change with an inner and outer ring of red giving him the ability to see in the darkness every detail of the forest.

Several moments pass unable to locate his prey. Deciding to rest, he sat down listlessly under a willow the leaves extending to the ground like vines. A drop of water hit his cheek, he sniffed the air then stood slowly the scent of rain not detected as another drop fell from above, landing just below his eye, slowly trailing down his face mixing with the first drop. His sharp eyes focused, zoning in on the man well hidden among the trees as he lifted a trembling hand to touch the water on his face. The spot of wetness almost dry as he stared at it on his fingertip another drop landed in his palm. Falling silently against the tree, he slide down on the ground under the Weeping Willow, his chest aching feeling he had better not move until he pulled himself together.

Shino gazed at the picture of his parents on his chain, wondering if it would have been better if he had died that night. Lifting his gaze to the rising moon wondering how to set his path straight again, no matter what arguments he had with his uncle or the countless years of abuse, he always admired the man's strength. 'Something like this would not cause uncle to break; I need to be strong like him.' The anguish in his heart constantly eating away at him, with great effort he kept his dinner down. Shino stood he felt at home in the forest so many friends to watch, but even the thought of night crawlers did not lessen the pain, 'There must be something; besides death to fix this.' Leaping from the tree into the next, he started the rounds of their camp again, hating himself for his dark thoughts toward his teammates.

Sasuke woke with a start, sitting up looking around wondering what woke him. Immediately activating his Sharingan all of his senses on edge, as Kiba and Neji slept close by neither noticed anything. Planning to lie down again he noticed Naruto had not returned. Standing up pushing on his sandals, he started first to the lake to see if the blond ninja decided to take a late night swim. He knew the path well, following it until he reached the pond with a beautiful waterfall that presently held a greater beauty under the falls a normal eye would not have detected the young man. Stripping quickly he eased his way around the rocky out crop toward the golden hair telling himself he would not force Naruto this time.

Naruto leaned his teary face against the rocks under the falls, using the sound of the splashing to cover his sobs. 'What have I done, I just can't take what I've done to him.' The pain kept echoing in his heart when he sensed a presence. Spinning around "Shi…" "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke did not hear Naruto's sobs but one look in his face and he understood something was bothering the jovial blond. "What's wrong Naruto? Why are you here instead of sleeping?" He continued to step closer, Naruto easing back against the wall. "I woke and couldn't find you so I thought you would come here, this place is beautiful, just like you."

Naruto felt the familiar unease settle in his stomach, Sasuke too close and on top of that naked. "Well, I am about to get out so I'll leave this to you." Stepping forward to walk pass his dark-haired comrade, who blocked his path.

"Why don't you stay a little longer? I prefer to have some company while I do this, please stay." He leaned down toward the blue eyes Naruto turned away trying to step around him.

"Sasuke I am not interested in you like that, so if…." He stops talking suddenly his gaze fixed on the falling water, looking through it.

"I am interested in you Naruto." Long fingers caressed his cheek turning the blue eyes on him. Naruto lifting his hand removing Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke turned his hand in his grip lacing their fingers together. Looking deeply into the blue eyes, Naruto began to quake. Sasuke eased his free hand around the small of Naruto's back pulling their bodies together; "I will never hurt you again Naruto; after what you did to Shino, I wouldn't dream of trying." He smirked easing his face down to the blond ninja's face.

'What I did to Shino…' He felt cold, the water when he first got in feeling nice to cool his burning heart now; the dark eyes were over him moving closer. Shaking from head to foot, he raised his free arm around Sasuke's neck allowing his body to press against the raven. Their lean bodies contrasting beautifully as Naruto tan peaches and cream complexion met Sasuke's pale olive complexion.

"Kiss me Naruto." He pressed his mouth to the blond ninja's quaking mouth easing his tongue in carefully, pressing deeper as Naruto eased back. Finally, unable to stand the tease of the full lips Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand so he could wrap both arms around his prize delivering a passionate kiss.

His entire body shaking as he turned away from the mouth attached to his staring through the falling water again. Naruto suddenly pushed against Sasuke attempting to get him off. Naruto's body reacted to the feel their naked skin sliding against each other, while the raven placed delicate kisses down his neck.

The blond ninja spoke in suppressed anger trembling. "Let me go Sasuke."

"This feels good," he planted more kisses and light sucks on Naruto's neck "I'm hard, you are too, why don't we…."

Naruto blanched, his own erection annoying him but not as much as Sasuke's words, his temper swelling; "Get off me now!" He snapped. Not waiting for Sasuke to comply as the shower scene flashed across his mind, 'I am letting him do it again!' Reeling back, his fist delivers a punch the causes the raven to black out.

Shino turned away from the waterfall and vomited. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he ran quickly away from the area pausing in the camp to wake Kiba.

"Is it time already? Damn I should have cut that story short…" His eyes looking at Shino closely "What happen?" he jumped up, his comrade pale as a sheet.

"Nothing, I need to check something so keep a look for anything." He started to walk away, working hard to control his pace, his eyes fall in the empty beds. "Those two are in the lake leave them alone."

Scratching the back of his head and flopping back to the ground, he stared after Shino and shrugged as Akamaru asked him a question. "How am I supposed to know what's going on between him and Naruto, they must have broke up." The dog continued to speak to him as heavy foot steps pushed through the trees. Turing expecting the missing ninja he suddenly jumped to his feet again.

"What happen to Sasuke?"

"He slipped and hit his face on my fist." Naruto replied. Dumping his dark haired teammate on top of his blanket, his clothes clinging to him because Naruto dressed him while wet. "Kiba, don't tell Shino o.k. it will just cause problems."

Kiba's eyes went from the wet dripping face with blond hair blocking the blue eyes to Sasuke, dark hair not hiding the black and blue bleeding nose, 'K.O.' evil grin in place. "So he slipped huh?"

"Yes, I'm going to get some sleep." Naruto turned over in his blanket as Kiba put wood on their campfire the heat helping with his outward chills, but not with the frigid block inside of him; as sleep came at last, he thought he heard distant thunder.

That morning Neji kept casting Sasuke furtive looks wondering how did he get the injury, since their 'relationship' ended Neji took great efforts not to speak to Uchiha unless necessary. All of there dealing only involved this mission, since neither Shino nor Naruto were back and Kiba was still getting sleep he settled for waiting to discuss it with Shino when he arrived.

"Will you stop staring at me Naruto punched me in the nose because I came on too strong. So now you know, its' better if you do not tell that bug bastard or we will have civil fucking war. If you want to know more ask Naruto." He ended contemptuously.

Neji stood, staring at Sasuke, he had a point about Shino if he found out why Naruto punched Sasuke there would be hell to pay. Neji knew about the beating Sasuke took at the hands of Shino, although he did not know what circumstances surround the incident.

Naruto sat in a high tree trying to keep his eyes open fatigued the sound of feet hitting wood woke him.

"Uzumaki." Shino stared at the blond for several moments before looking away. "We will be leaving, gather your gear." Shino then leap down toward the ground thirty feet below, Naruto directly behind him.

"Shino wait."

Shino stopped, but kept his back toward his comrade, "Yes."

Staring at the back of the dark hair Naruto mind stormed over what to say, 'why did I stop him?' "How are you?"

Turning to glare at his blond teammate, his stomach ached with his anger, "Why would you ask such a question?"

Standing up straighter his fist clenching to calm his nerves, it appeared evident his former lover is suffering; "I can ask we are still friends as far as I am concerned."

The words echo in his mind reminding him of the offer to _**'help out a friend…'**_ Shino felt a familiar heart rise in his chest again as his mind stormed around the empty mansion in his heart searching for solace. He maintained slow deep breath to stop a sob from escaping his mouth when he spoke "We were never friends Uzumaki."

The blue eyes flashed darker as he frowned at the dark shades, "I feel we were very good friends at one point, I don't care if you do not see me as that anymore, I still see you that way." His voice low and controlled, his mind still trying to rationalize this decision.

"You can call us what you want, but we were never going to be friends and now we never will." Shino's monotone voice cut into the blond ninja.

Naruto felt a strong desire to punch the vacant face then remembered the person in front of him created by his own actions. "Well you are an ass if you think we were never friends, and I will keep looking at you as …." He stop talking emotions trying to surface, he took a deep breath. "Whatever Aburame!"

Shino turned away looking off toward the camp. "You said perhaps we could be brothers someday since we both loss our parents, do you remember?"

Clenching his teeth as that day came to mind, but he chose not to respond.

"I told you it would be nice and I would think about it." Turning to face the blue-eyed ninja again crossing his arms over his chest his voice dropped deeper. "I never wanted anything from you besides everything." Naruto face flushed then he looked down at the ground as Shino continued, "We were more than friends, beyond brothers and much more; you have always been more to me Uzumaki. I cannot go backwards and have you as a friend, call it a character flaw so from now on you will only be a comrade. I have allowed my emotions to interfere with the way I treat you, trust that will not occur again. If you believe I am being too harsh try opening your eyes and notice how I deal with your other teammates before you question my authority. I will not forgive you for doing so, be prepared to face the consequences for any insubordination if I do not agree with the challenge. One last thing, before you leave the camp be sure to inform someone of your location, that is common practice." He turned away walking back to the camp leaving Naruto to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later they arrived at the mountain path, as Neji predicted completely blocked by a massive avalanche. Shino and Neji stood several feet ahead of the team discussing their alternatives as the team crouched and stare at their surroundings. Sasuke leaned over Naruto watching as he stared at some scrolls, the blue-eyed ninja quiet and subdued the better part of the morning hike.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice, "I am sorry about last night, I should not push so hard."

Turning his gaze away from the documents he stared at the barley visible bruising on the bridge of Sasuke's nose, "You heal fast, its o.k. just don't let it happen again." He turned back to put away his things as Neji told them to get ready.

"Hmnn." Sasuke smirked, "Well you can thank Neji for this." Gesturing toward his nose, "He thought it would be a real pain if Shino saw what you did and I would of course tell him the truth about why so to avoid an 'incident' he healed it for me." He smiled flashing his sharp eyes at Naruto.

Feeling embarrassed that his teammates were covering for him he nodded at the dark eyes as he stood turning his attention on the leader speaking to everyone.

"We will cut through this mountain, there is an opening, Uchiha you mentioned knowing about this region." His face shifted to the raven standing next to Naruto.

"Yes, I only went in about one hundred feet from the other side, I do not know how the two intersect."

"Neji estimates about forty-eight hours to complete the journey, but we will be considerably closer to our village once we come out. I have decided we will not camp in that mountain so after we check our supplies and eat will keep going until we resurface on the other side, prepare yourselves." Finishing he spoke with Neji then left the group to get what rest they could.

Naruto following his departure as Kiba put an arm around his neck for him to assist with catching fish. Sasuke warned the ninja to keep his paws off Naruto.

Kiba laughed heartedly "Hey Sasuke you don't need to worry about me I like girls after all, especially the way they taste." He grinned licking his lips, while Sasuke shook his head and Naruto looked curious.

"Huh, taste what do you mean taste?" Naruto's blue eyes shined with confusion wondering if Kiba actually ate humans.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, walking away waving his hand in dismissal of them both; as Kiba leaned in eagerly to explain to his comrade what 'tasting girls' involved.

After their meal, a shouting match between Naruto and Kiba that ended with a dark threat by Shino they made their way into the darkness of the mountain. As the ledge narrowed they squeezed single file into the nothing darkness, Neji in the lead followed by Shino, Naruto, Kiba holding Akamaru and Sasuke in the back. Neji could see the cave clearly and Sasuke Sharingan gave him a ultra-violet view so his surroundings appeared in the hues of the red color spectrum in the total darkness. Kiba has good night vision; however, in the total dark his keen sense of smell alerted the group as soon as they entered to the scent of death; although his eyes did little more than stare blindly in front of him. Naruto did not mention how well he could see choosing instead to hold onto the back of Shino's jacket. One of the first orders given prior to entering the cave stay close, hold onto the person in front and under no circumstances leave the team. Hours past as they moved slowly through the pitch dark pausing only once to get a quick drink and rest.

There was not much conversation the dark creating a claustrophobic feeling among the team and the fact that their voices echoed back eerily whenever they spoke made the circumstances even more unsettling. Shino shifted Naruto had stayed at his side the past thirty-seven hours the dark beginning to get to him but he had pushed everyone to keep moving for so long that Neji said he need to rest his eyes. He conceded to allow a few hours rest once they located a relatively flat surface to accommodate them. Naruto now leaned against him as they all rested with their backs against a wall eating some dried fish and roots. Shino ate nothing the darkness feeling like it was closing in; he removed his glasses, staring around at the cave walls apprehensively.

Shino has excellent night vision not common in clan; his uncle theorized the spider venom he ingested as a child might be the cause. His body did not so much reject the toxins as absorb mimic and eventually mutate the microorganisms; which allowed him to be immune to chemical attacks by his adversary. He began to tremble involuntarily; gritting his teeth, he wanted to ask Neji if he were ready but could clearly hear the soft whisper of his sleeping breaths. Closing his eyes trying to master the darkness a hand closed over his, he could here Kiba talking in a low voice to Sasuke as a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"We will be out in no time."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked down at the blue eyes next to him smiling lightly; pulling his hand from under Naruto's grasp. "I am fine."

"I see lights up there I wonder what it is?" Naruto whispered a little louder, trying to distract Shino, although his shivering stopped as soon as he covered the larger hand with his.

"More than likely glowworms, they are called _**Arachnocampa**_ which means spider-grub for the way the larva hang silk threads to catch prey once trapped they will be consumed. The glow from their bodies is due to _**bioluminescence, **_which is the production and emission of light by a living organism because of a chemical reaction during which the chemical is converted to light energy.

"See what you started Naruto, the guy may never shut up now." Kiba snickered. Sasuke smirked behind him staring at Shino's face absent the dark frames. He could see the eyes reflecting the light like a predator with green pupils his eyes jumping to Neji as he sat up his white eyes reflecting silver in the darkness. Naruto turned to snap at Kiba, Sasuke took in a sudden breath. Naruto's eyes lights of red shifting on Sasuke he immediately faked blindness.

"If I could see you I would punch you in the mouth!" he growled looking away past his teammate.

Sasuke smirked, not fooled as Shino told them all to shut up and get moving. 'So the little prick can see in the dark as well, I wonder why he's acting blind.'

Shino could not resist offering Naruto a hand up, which he squeezed in gratitude for his assistance; he did not expect Naruto to hold his hand tighter in return grinning at him in the dark, before letting go. He felt confused with the emotions coursing through his head. Just touching Naruto made everything come back in vivid color and remembering his ex-lover in the waterfall with Uchiha made it worse. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the bright eyes hoping they would see the light of day over the next hours in the dark mountain soon.

"Neji drink this it will help improve your chakra." Shino offered him his drink, which the white-eyed Shinobi accepted nodding in gratitude. They started the last leg of the journey hopeful to finish up quickly, however mindful that caution would be necessary.

Gazing before them not more that three hundred yards ahead after a long decent and sharp turn they saw an opening of light. Neji confirmed would lead them out of the confines of the dark mountain, met with grateful remarks of joy finally able to be free.

"Wow I can't wait to roll in the grass, right Akamaru." Kiba chuckled.

"Hey I'll be happy to join you on that." Naruto agreed, met with Sasuke's smirk.

"Keep it down we still need to get out here first." Shino silenced, bending almost double as the passage got lower and lower.

"Aburame, this is not familiar to me I do not recognize this entry." Sasuke just noticed.

Neji about to snap at his rear teammate as his eyes fell on something that made his blood run cold. He jumped as Shino put a firm hand on his shoulder whispering and urgent "Move!" The white eyes Shinobi leaped forward as he heard an audible sizzle from the exploding notes along the cave walls. Shino pressed his back against the cave shoving everyone to go ahead of him.

They all seem to come to the same realization as one, 'Get Out Fast!**'**

"HURRY!!"

"GET OUT!"

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Just as they broke the light at the end of the cave, the entrance exploded the mountain rumbled, large boulders and rocks collapsed down inside the former exit. Sasuke and Shino buried within.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wanna know what happens?? Stay tuned very soon. Thanks for the great comments...lol


	36. Chapter 36 Last Mission as Genin

**CHAPTER 36 Last Mission as Genin **

Naruto jumped up first, looking around at his comrades checking if everyone was o.k. then he realized.

"Sasuke! Shino!" Running back to the boulder filled exit Kiba and Neji joining him. "Neji can you see them." He fought to keep the gripping fear from claiming his mind.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted. His mind telling him they did not have much time, whomever set the trap could arrive shortly to make sure there are no survivors; but he was not willing to leave his comrades behind; given the choice he would die trying to locate them than live to explain how they were lost.

"They are not dead!" Kiba shouted as he noticed tears on Naruto's face. "I can get through this rock in five seconds!" Putting his hands together for his technique.

"WAIT! I found them don't use that jutsu!" Neji roared.

Sasuke felt hot, he had difficult time breathing, and a blanket covered his entire body; his entire body felt crushed. 'I am going to die here. What a waste.'

_**"How are you Uchiha?"**_ Shino asked calmly.

He shifted wondering if he broke anything that would make it, prudent to remain still, however once he noticed what covered him he knew he was o.k. somehow. "Where are we, or how did we survive?" Then he swore as a pain shot through his left foot.

_**"We are trapped in the mouth of the cave, I summoned a friend to give us a hand, but she can not hold up this mountain forever. Sorry about the foot I had to get you down before the technique could be implemented."**_ He lifted his body off the raven sitting back against a smooth wall, a completely different texture from the cave they tried to escape.

Sasuke sat up slowly pulling his injured foot toward him, and then looked around the small cavern before speaking again. "You never loose those glasses, no matter what. I thought you took them off on our last break." He smirked, wondering why it 'bugged' him, and then laughed about it.

_**"Well Shino did take them off, I however almost always will were them when I appear, do you want to see my eyes?"**_ He cocked his head to one side as the sharp Uchiha understood.

"Where is he?" He sat up straighter looking around the low cavern, the pain in his foot fading slightly. "What kind of place is this anyway?"

_**"Well to answer that question first, we are inside a mountain beetle, well her exoskeleton anyway; and Shino is on the outside of this shell?"**_He stood still crouching because the ceiling is low walking to one side of the shell placing his hand against it._**"he is here, behind here."**_ The dark shades looked back at him.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke felt unnerved talking to the walking bug clone, asking it questions, Naruto clones the only ones that could make him feel that way. Although the blue-eyed clones, happy copies of the original possessing only the surface personality traits that he noticed in Naruto. This bug clone appeared to be a different person altogether not just a shadow of the original creepy.

_**"No, he will die."**_ The dark frames stared at the wall then crouched down as if in thought. _**"He sent me here to protect you once the shell breaks."**_He looked back at Sasuke,_**"He wants you to survive this incident; my nature would be to protect the host at all cost but it is his last order so I will do as he commands."**_

"What happens to you if he dies?"

The clone looked up as if considering the issue carefully, _**"Well I could attach to his precious one; although, I am fond of you so I guess I will follow you around until the day I die."**_ It grinned at him, _**"He didn't say how long I need to protect you so I will keep it as my last order, do not be confused with thinking you can order me around, and I will protect you not serve you."**_

Sasuke smirked, "You do know how to get under my skin, what would be the point in protecting me if you wont take orders if I need you."

_**"That would be extra."**_ It smirked pushing up the dark frames. _**"Well we could discuss the extras I would like from you Uchiha."**_ It turned the devious grin back on the wall where Shino lay.

Sasuke repressed a shudder getting to his feet. "Can't you protect us both, I could open this wall and we could drag him in with us, wouldn't that work?"

It turned to gaze up at him; the boy did not get it. _**"Shino does not want to live he feels he has seen enough of this world. To answer your question not at my current level would I be able to shield both of your bodies long enough against the mountain on top of us. Once you breech this shell, we will be at a disadvantage with only seconds before the entire thing collapses."**_

"What do you mean he does not want to live?" He fixed it with an accusatory scowl.

_**"Well, it was his answer when he sent me to protect you. What are you going to do about it Uchiha."**_ The dark frames fixed on him again. _**"I guess you will be forever indebted to the, what do you call him 'cockroach' so ironic, last time you two where together you sought to take his life. Now he gives it to you, good thing he had it to give."**_ The clone placed a hand on the wall near the floor as if it could feel his presence through the shell.

Sasuke stood for several moments; a far away grinding noise grew steadily louder his mind toiling over the words. "There is no way in hell I'm going to owe my life to the bug nerd! You will protect us both or we will die together!" Making several signs he yelled, "Move or be baked, be ready **Katon: Gokakyu-No-Jutsu!** (Blaze of Glory)" The clone jumped out of the way with an odd smirk on its face; Sasuke aiming a concentrated beam of fire at the spot three feet from where Shino lay.

"**RASENGAN!"** (Spiral Chakra Sphere) Naruto chakra drilled through the rocks blocking the entrance Neji at his side directing him to the location. Rocks disintegrating as he pushed the burning ball further into the mountain cave. "AAAAHHHH!!"

"Stop Naruto!" Neji ran forward to the strange rock formation recognizing it he did not hesitate, punching the shell with unbelievable force, as spider web like cracks appeared across the surface of the shell.

Naruto joined him as large foot kicked out at the weakened spot and their two comrades appeared Sasuke supporting Shino with another Shino on the end. Blinking in disbelief however snapped to his senses as the boulders began to crash around them Naruto grabbed the unconscious Shino on his back while Neji collected Sasuke both leaping to the exit as the clone dissolved into Kikai shooting ahead knocking any falling rocks out of their way.

They landed hard several feet from the cave-in lowering the two on the ground, Shino still unconscious, Sasuke in a lot of pain from walking on his broken foot. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Neji said to the wincing Uchiha as he eased his foot closer to him.

"Yeah well thanks to someone." He glanced up at the swarm of Kikai whirling around overhead as it took form again landing next to the host.

Gasping slightly getting close to their limit, _**"Neji you guys have company, it seems the Sand did not intend to allow your team to go free. With two injured comrades, you know what you must do. I will hold them off as long as possible."**_

"Not by yourself!" Naruto roared, jumping to his feet ready of make clones.

"Naruto don't bother Shino and I already predicted what to do under these circumstances." The blond ninja froze looking at Neji who smirked. "Here is the plan."

**Two weeks later…**

Shino stared at the sky through his hospital window his violet eyes full of tears he reached over on the small bedside table lifting his shades replacing them as the nurse entered. The small window table as well as the window ledge covered with cards from his team. Several from members of his Clan the most special one sat next to his bed. Lifting it as the nurse left from Naruto it said get well my friend.

He managed to survive the mountain but not this how could he, his uncle had sent him away to stay with a Feudal Lord, he had know idea when he would be allowed to return to the Hidden Leaf; for now this would be his home.

**Next Chapter Fast Forward Three Years To the Future I Love You Guys.**

Thanks for reading and you comments really help, 3 don't worry it will not take me 3 years to update. xDxDxD!!


	37. Chapter 37 Questions and Answers

_A/N The first part below is Naru writing **hard porn** you can breeze by if it may upset you. I wouldn't want that. Its not a plug for my original story, it did inspire my original work later on. So w/o further ado, please enjoy..Thanks for reading._  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**CHAPTER 37 Questions and Answers**

_**Prep-School Encounters by Kyubbi Kid**_

_**The athlete push hard against his Coach shoving him against the wall, "NO MORE TEASING!" he growled, in the old man's mouth. The 18 year old teen pressed his full lips hard against the mouth beneath him the coach's facial stubble scratching his young tender lips making them burn. He moaned forcing his tongue in the older man's mouth pressing deeper and harder his body alive with passion for his coach. "I want to fuck you, now!" He hissed, his hands ripping at the white tee shirt and pushing down his sweat pants.**_

"_**Billy, we can't do this there is too much difference in our age!" The Coach retorted, although his hands pulled Billy's white gym shirt over his head. The Coach's hands roaming all over the young supple skin reaching the waist of the boy's sweat pants pushing them down. "Oh Billy I want you to fuck me, my ass is ready for you Billy boy fuck me hard!" He growled any fake attempt at resistance gone as he slide down the wall his mouth still attached to the teen's, clumsily getting up on all fours.**_

_**Still shoving at the sweatpants around the Coaches knees, Billy ripped off the silky black underwear that clung nicely to his Coaches toned buttocks. He slapped the milky skin hard causing the Coach to yelp in pain, and then moan in pleasure begging for more. Which the teen mercilessly provided as he flipped out his long erect cock never one to ware undergarments, once he freed his meat from the jock strap it bobbed happily behind the waiting ass. He smacked the milky ass cheeks until they flamed red his Coach whimpering in pleasure, reaching a hand under the old mans waist he grabbed a fist full of the hard shaft stroking it while his other hand rubbed the fire red ass cheek.**_

"_**You better be ready for me, I'm not going to be gentle either." He warned. Placing both hands on the bruised ass his thumbs pointing on either side of the pouting dark box. Squeezing hard on the firm ass, he spread the reddened cheeks apart, opening the ass hole wider with his large hands. He then spit a glob of saliva on the entrance. It bubbled out then was sucked in as the Coach contracted his ass hole; teasing him to stick his dick in. The boy growled, "You fucking tease! I'm going to fuck you so hard you will scream my name!"**_

"_**Yes! Yes do it my boy!" **_

"_**First turn around and suck my cock!" The coach spun around quick as he could with his knees still trapped in his pants bunching up around his ankles and sneakers. "Come on Bitch suck this ass rammer good, get it nice and wet or you will pay." The Coach moved in slowly lapping at Billy's dripping dick. Not letting the Coach ease carefully Billy shoved the erection deep in his throat the older male teeth grazing the top and bottom of the boys flesh. **_

"_**Watch those fucking teeth bitch.!" Billy yelled. The old man gagged around his throat filling cock. Letting out a barking laugh the college student, drove his meat deeper ignoring the coaches gagging mumbles. **_

_**Hips and head meet for several minutes the Coach swallowing all Billy would give him his hands grabbing the youth's hips. Billy holding on to his head by the ears thoroughly fucking the athletic instructors face with grunts and hisses. The old man performing wonderfully Billy felt himself getting close.**_

_**He had enough sucking he pushed his Coach away breathless for the hard ass. Not asking he whirled his Coach around spitting on the dark entrance again as he squeezed the ass cheeks hard pressing the flesh apart with his thumbs on each side of the exit.**_

"_**Nice, really nice coach." His mind zoning in on the pouting hole he pushed both thumbs in and spit again thoroughly wetting the launch pad, the ass opening up while his Coach whined pushing back against his hands.**_

"_**Yes Billy fuck me hard, I'm ready!" The older man growled lustfully then shoved his hips back toward the youth dripping cock.**_

"_**Shut up old man! I will fuck when I am ready! Now wait like a good bitch!" Billy pulled one thumb out then shoved two spit slick fingers in with the other thumb. "Take that!" Billy shot, with a nasty pull on his face. Then his the teens face, slacked staring at the red ass at hand. "Oh I really like this tight ass!" The Coach pushed back against his hands as Billy lined his throbbing cock up to the waiting hole anxious to get inside and fuck his brains out. …**_

"……" he uhemmm …. …

"Kuso!"

Naruto threw the pen down on top of the manuscript in frustration. 'This is no good, there is no way he is going to like this.' Lifting the scroll beginning to proofread his work, his blue eyes darting across the paper, his lips moving silently as he read swearing again in frustration he threw the scroll across the room. 'Damn I want to go home!' He fumed. Snatching up a fresh scroll to re-write the story, he took a deep steadying breath as the Seine came in their room. Naruto jumped up dashing to grab the discarded work.

"Eros-Seine don't read that! I'll make a really good one this time!" He pleaded as the Hermit snatched up the scroll before him.

"Shut up Gaki, I will determine if this is worthwhile or not; go get dressed." Jiraiya said as he gathered the document up in his hands rolling it to the beginning while Naruto stomped off to the bath.

One hour later Uzumaki Naruto emerged from the bath fully dressed in his new orange and black clothes, feeling despondent. Three years ago, he left the Hidden Leaf immediately after returning from a mission that nearly claimed the life of his two best friends. He never got a chance to say good-bye to everyone as the Seine dragged him off to train with a quick departing wave to the Fifth Hokage. He felt so much stronger than before and had begun to bagger the Frog Hermit to allow him to go home, there are so many friends he missed and wanted to see again he thought sadly, 'Even if they don't see me as a friend.' Naruto looked over at the old, man now sitting at the desk with the same scroll spread open writing. 'Now he will do that all day and he won't let me go home. Kuso!' He crossed his arms angry.

"Naruto that temper is the worst part of you personality; get a grip on it." The Seine stood, rolling the scroll and tucking it away. "Its time to go home, I told you if you kept working at this you would get better at writing sexy stories." He chuckled, as the blond ninja blushed grinning at him.

"Really!"

"This is one of your best but why did you stop there, it was just getting to the best part?"

Frowning and putting his hands on his hips, while he glared at the Hermit in disbelief Naruto sucked his teeth, "I don't give a dam about that story. I mean we can go home, back to Konoha?"

'Dam kid.' "Yes Naruto we can go back, but we need to make a few stops along the way." He walked to the door, "Get our bags." He said wistfully, the Seine leaving the bright haired ninja to lug their bags.

Naruto could not have been more overjoyed as he lifted the heavy bags easily shifting them on his shoulders and starting after the Hermit. "Yeah! Back to Konoha!" Leaping down the stairs with a cheer.

The Hermit down the street as he caught up easily, "Eros-Seine, who or where do we need to stop?"

Jiraiya looked at the bouncing blond ninja with concealed amusement, Naruto grew on him he enjoyed every moment he spent with the kid; beginning to see him like the grandchild he would never have. "Well, more like we are meeting with a Jonin from our village, he will accompany us to Suna to escort an important ninja back to the Hidden Leaf.

"Suna! You mean Sand Village! Why do we need to go back there?"

"What are you worried about Naruto, we have had peace with the land for a while now." The Hermit chastised.

Sulking, the brilliance fading from his face Naruto complained. "I want to go home if we go there it will just take more time to get home."

There is a lot more to this kid than he lets on. The Hermit chuckled, wondering, 'What is in the Hidden Leaf that makes him is so anxious to get back? I really want some information on that incident on the side of the mountain three years ago.' "Naruto why are youso eager to get back to Konoha?" The Hermit asked, staring at the blue-eyed ninja closely.

The older ninja chuckled as Naruto turned red as an apple, sweat breaking across his forehead while he stammered for an answer.

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed louder, Naruto glaring at him, "Just forget it, there's someone I would love to see as well in the Leaf, but we need to do her this favor on our way. It won't take long our comrade is meeting us at an intersecting location and the Suna guest will be waiting as well so we should arrive in the Leaf in a couple days." He ended feeling pleased the blond ninja beamed again, Naruto's presence a welcoming experience.

**Cute Fox...**

'This place is so dark, I cannot see. I must not have escaped the cave. I am dying.'

'What was that? I thought I heard something,' "Kikai?" 'Where are they? This place is dreary, wait light where is this light coming from?' He step forward, the long corridors suddenly full of a shadowy light. Not enough to show the details of every corner and crevice but the further he walked down the dank musty halls the more his eyes adjusted to the atmosphere.

There at the end of another long hall he saw a wide-open archway from within an eerie red glow. He stopped sensing a familiar presence known yet unknown.

"Kikai?"

They did not respond his body feeling empty of the tiny insects in all of his encounters over the years he has never known the feeling absent of his precious Kikai. 'I must be in Hell they would not accompany me here.'

'Well, Hell has a new master now, you will regret bringing me here.' Stepping forward toward the red glow, Shino perceived an evil presence the closer he drew, now fully convinced he would meet a former adversary. If not the devil, but he did not believe in demons with the exception of himself. He smirked, 'Funny to meet you at a time like this, in a place like this.' Half amused as he step through the door, the initial unease given way to the desire to rule his eternal prison, believing he is dead.

On the far wall, a large iron gate stretched up to the endless dark sky in the center of the bars a seal. Shino eased in closer to read the scroll the presence behind the bars hidden in perfect blackness. His brow furrowed as he read the Death Seal over the door to the cage. A guttural growl emulated from behind the bars. He smiled, thinking this is something other than death, how can a mortal tool lock the ruler of Hell?

"Wow you laugh at me; the last time we met you did not laugh so casually." A humongous face faded into view from the darkness; billowing red chakra wafted out from behind the ethereal bars.

Standing a few feet away from the cage doors, he pushed up his dark shades and smirked at the apparition.

"What are you, I might say a cute fox but, that doesn't reasonably apply, wouldn't you agree?"

"Grrrrroooowwwwlll!!" Gushing wind blew over him the red chakra whipping past his body filling the large room outside the demons cage. The ninja stood unaffected, as it slashed its claws through the bars, attempting to slice him in half. Its claws passed through him as if his were mist a darker grin appeared on the passive face.

"You are the creature that sought to use Uzumaki." Shino grinned as the demon continued unsuccessfully to inflict damage to him. "You are ancient but time has taught you nothing, that seal prevents you from escape; you can not harm me in this manner." Shino calculated what had occurred between him and Naruto.

"I will kill you insect! You believe the most powerful being in the world, bound in this container forever! HA! HA! Foolish creature I will kill you!" The Nine-Tail-Demon fumed it had been a long time since it felt blood lust of this magnitude.

"It is true; you attacked me using Naruto's body." He grinned wider, "You claimed I am not worthy, however I defeated you." He laughed aloud his voice echoing around the huge chamber as the Nine-Tail went into another fury. "For that matter I defeated Uchiha as well, so neither of you are a challenge for me." Given his current predicament incensing, the creature felt like the best possible entertainment.

It rammed itself wildly against its cage, repeatedly slashing through the bars at him trying to inflict some type of damage on the bug lord. The demon continued as Shino, bored with its attempts, turned his back on it walking toward the exit. "I will kill you Aburame Shino! Grroow!!" the guttural roar shaking the chamber.

"Fox, you will not keep me from him, Uzumaki will be mine!" He looked over his shoulder at the beast. "Or I will kill you!" Then Shino left the red beast to its tantrum.

'This beast is the reason Naruto…' He walked down the endless halls again, the demons echo following him at greater and greater distances. 'Now I see. I see why and I understand.' Glancing forward at blue light up ahead; as he approached the light became blinding. Pain coursed through his entire body. 'I guess I am not dead. Where is everyone?'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They approached the Konoha Ninja sitting in a teashop off the main road. Naruto could not contain his excitement, bouncing around happy to see his friend from the Hidden Leaf. "Neji! Wow it's nice to see you again!"

"You as well, Naruto, you've gotten tall." The Hyuga noted Naruto stood as tall as he did.

"Eros-Seine said a Jonin would meet us." Naruto looked around curiously, "Where are they?" His big blue eyes settled on the white pupils.

The Hermit stepped behind him, "He is as slow as ever on everyday things, Neji, so please forgive him." he chuckled.

"What! Who are you calling slow, Eros-Seine!" Naruto shot, his blue eyes suddenly aflame, directed at his sensei.

"Watch that temper Naruto, Neji is the Jonin." He patted Naruto on the back causing him to jump forward slightly.

"What!" Naruto leaped in surprise, Neji scowling at him. "I… You…How?!"

"The usual way, you test and if you do well enough then you are given a promotion. We can discuss it further later. I prefer we get going as soon as possible we could meet with the Sand before night fall if we hurry. Please eat something first, then we can go."

The Frog Hermit gazed at his blond companion, who appeared rather upset by the news Neji now out ranked him. He could only image what the kid was thinking. "Actually, we ate a little while ago, so lets keep moving if you are ready I would like you to explain some things to me."

Neji nodded grabbing his small travel bag his eyes turning to the bulk Naruto carried. "A ninja should know better than to carry so much Naruto." He scolded.

"Don't start getting bossy just because you got at higher rank than me!" The golden ninja shouted and then blanched as the Hermit laughed aloud. Gritting his teeth, he stalked off; most of the stuff he carried belongs to the Hermit although he picked a few things for himself. Accustomed to carrying their bags one of the first rules of his training, he had to do all the manual labor, anyone looking at the light haired ninja with the bags would imagine them as bulky but not heavy. Naruto carried them effortlessly over his shoulder walking well ahead of the Seine and Jonin, trying to calm his temper.

Watching the bright hair ninja several memories came to his mind all fond of Naruto. 'He's really gotten strong.' Neji could see clearly in the large travel sacks, the weight impressive, although that is not the only reason he admired his blue-eyed comrade. "What would you like to know Jiraiya-sama?"

"I very much want to know what happen on that mountain, I had to get Naruto out of there quickly after you returned. There was no time to discuss the matter, that night after we left the village Naruto slept three days straight."

Neji looked at the Seine surprised, "Why?"

The old man narrowed his eyes; the last time Naruto had such a reaction he learned to summon the Frog Boss. "I am not sure, but if you explain what happen after the cave-in perhaps I can figure it out. I should tell you once he woke; he couldn't give me details of what happen, so I want to hear it from you." The Jonin companion began to speak about the ordeal, Jiraiya impressed, this is what happen…

**Three years ago….**

"Naruto that is not how it's going to be," the blond froze looking at Neji. "Here is the plan." Every eye now on Hyuga Neji, "Shino and I discussed this situation with the Fifth before we left the Leaf. It is her instruction that prompted us to train and learn this technique. On her order she said if we are too injured to flee and to weak to fight, we should hide."

"What the hell kind of thing is that to do!" Kiba spat, "I am ready to fight, and I always got a score to settle." He added darkly.

"What about Sasuke and Shino?" Neji challenged. "We fight, how do we protect them?"

"I can fight." Sasuke said, leaning on Naruto for balance.

"You are not at one-hundred percent; any attack will be as weak as you. You may be able to prolong your life but not for long in your current condition, and we must protect our leader. Shino told me no matter what, do not let anyone die on my life I will make sure you all live." Neji finished looking at the bug clone as it landed again from its rounds of the area.

_**"We have less than twenty minutes, I must wake him Neji. Once I complete this technique I will not be of any assistance be prepared."**_It said making signs as Neji nodded he is ready. _**"Nin-Po-Devine Sacrifice."**_ Placing both hands on Shino's chest a blue-white light of chakra blazed from his hands, spreading up the clones arms as it lost form tiny Kikai died falling to the ground in a dust cloud. The blaze of energy blankets Shino's body briefly then faded, as his eyes fluttered. The Kikai that remained fell on the host entering.

Naruto let go of Sasuke running to knell next to Shino's side. The brunette raised an arm covering his eyes. From under his forearm, he can see Naruto behind him Neji, and Kiba. "Naruto help me up." Shino said weakly.

Grabbing one hand and pulling as Shino sat up the blue eyes still shining over bright. He put his head down pain in every inch of his body, covering his face with his hands, as his forehead protector slid off and the dark hair cascade all around his face. "Please tell me Uchiha is o.k."

"He's fine." Sasuke said from behind him, sitting down again watching how close Naruto sat next to Shino.

"Here Shino." Kiba's voice said offering him his shades, lifting his head his eyes still closed he reached out taking the glasses, thanking his comrade.

"They are very weak so you we need to use the Fifths technique?" Shino asked Neji who nodded.

The bug lord appeared pale, with a blue hue to his lips his hands trembled. "I can try to stabilize Naruto if you want." Neji offered.

"That will not be necessary." Shino answered quickly. "Please, lets just do it, I will keep him balanced, and you control the others." As he got to his feet with Naruto assistance, Shino glanced over at Sasuke.

"What do you mean, can you explain this technique?" Sasuke question as he limped over assisted by Kiba.

"Well Uchiha you are the Gen-Jutsu type so it's not so much helping you, as our other two comrades." Neji began. "We are going to create a powerful illusion, we need our combined strength to keep up the technique it's very useful as long as everyone remains focused. This is why we need to help Naruto and Kiba maintain the filter. We had better start, Kiba and Sasuke stand next to me. Naruto stand with Shino. Shino are you sure you can hold the technique?"

Naruto did not understand what was happening; he took his place next to the bug guy standing with one arm around Shino's waist, holding him up, worried for his friend whose lips were still blue.

Shino turned slightly to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I am not that strong, but you are so just give me your chakra and I will implement the technique." Naruto nodded, everyone standing in a location not directly in line with the cave opening concealing themselves in the trees.

The boys stood in a two-row triangle formation, with three in the front, Shino and Naruto in the back. Neji and Shino had their comrades place a hand on their shoulder to force their energy into them while molding their chakra. The two then made identical signs, casting a powerful illusion technique.

"Give me more Uzumaki." Shino said in a low voice. Naruto concentrating harder pushed more of his blue energy into the ninja. The area around the mountain swayed as if it turned to liquid; then stabilized with visible signs of blood and bodies trapped beneath the rocks in the mouth of the cave. The small group replaced with a large tree concealing their location as the Sand Ninja appeared over the top of the mountains edge.

Neji watched as several jumped down investigating, his sharp eyes looking for a sign of red hair. 'Please do not be here Gaara.' Then he saw a tall Shinobi in an all black out fit from head to foot leap down near the rocks clogging the entrance. They were all shouting that it was unstable dire warnings to stay back, that it is too dangerous and watch the rocks still falling. Shino moved to stage two causing several real boulders to fall if anyone got too close to the bloody remains.

"There are no survivors." He called up to the blond female Neji knew to be Tamari.

"Make sure Kankuro, Gaara's coming." She yelled back, her voice tight.

"We cannot get closer the rocks are unstable, I'm not dieing to check dead bodies!" He yelled.

Neji could feel the energy getting unstable "Shino, control that chakra." He whispered, as Gaara appeared over the top of the mountain. The energy fluctuations could break the Jutsu; however, as the Sand man riding on a cloud of sand moved down the hill he knew they might have met their match. Sasuke swore under his breath, with Kiba. "Don't loose focus." Neji warned again then gasped, Gaara had fallen on his knees in tears.

Naruto began to moan softly, but it was growing. Neji focused his sight behind him after telling Naruto to keep quiet several times. Red and blue chakra was pulling out of his in mass quantities Shino's face was blood red; trapped by the enormous energy Naruto could not shut off. There was no choice for the Hyuga he calculated they misinterpreted the Sands intention throwing out his own technique against Shino and Naruto shutting down their chakra.

"Juken!" Neji's open palms collide with the primary chakra center in both ninja; disrupting the flow as his energy forced inside them. Both ninja flew back several feet landing unconscious the connection broken; the Gen-jutsu ends.

--

Neji looked at the Seine, "Naruto may not remember but he didn't loose consciousness for long, Gaara recovered him quickly but kept Shino out because he said waking him could cause more damage to his Kikai. Naruto forced so much red chakra in him that he nearly killed them all, including Shino. You know the rest the Sand escorted us back to the Hidden Leaf." Now a Jonin, and after long explanations with the Fifth he knew enough about his blond comrade that explained why Naruto and Gaara understood each other both being sealed with demons.

Gazing at the young Jonin genius he had a greater level of respect for the kid; "You did a fine job protecting everyone and now I understand what the boy had to go through." He stared after Naruto thinking how more than likely the boy did not want to remember he nearly killed his friend because of his lack of control; '_but why at that moment would the demon force him to use so much'_ he did not understand. "Well it is good he has much better control over his chakra now, if not his temper." He slowed his pace as Naruto let out a yell of excitement, Neji speeding to meet their escort.

The dark hair contrasted with the white eyes, still as beautiful as he remembers. His love approached with Uzumaki jumping up and down next to him. However, now the aqua eyes only could truly see the man he loves Hyuga stepping forward and bowing his head in acknowledgement, and respect for the Kazekage.

"Neji, come." He steps forward taking his moon bright eyes, larger hands; he expected Neji to still tower over him, but the years did not let the difference be significant. Neji step toward him; looking deep in the beautiful green eyes, as the red head reached a hand to caress his masculine jaw. "You have grown more beautiful than my lonely heart could remember, please kiss me my love." Gaara intoned in a low voice absent of the emotions that shone in his bright eyes.

Naruto stared in disbelief, he suspected years ago that maybe Neji had feelings for the Sand Ninja but now in front of him and the half dozen Shinobi that accompanied Gaara they kissed each other as if they were alone and nothing and no one would stand in the way of the feelings they shared for each other. The heat rose unbidden in Naruto's face, he looked away. Then walked off to be alone wondering if he could ever come to understand and allow love to over shadow everything else in his life.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Woot! Thanks for reading I hope this clears up some of the questions, very quickly I will post another chapter thanks for reading!! XD I love you guys...please comment let me know if I am doing OK, or if you need more clarification on something. Don't worry the others are coming into the picture too. Once we get back to the leaf...hahahah!

Opps..Yes the Hermit got, Naru writing sexy stories for him...Ha! What a major perv! More details on that too! Naru is such a gullible uke, only with Shino, to everyone else he is Seme, xD xD xD!!


	38. Chapter 38 A Merciful Death

**Chapter 38 A Merciful Death**

"TALK! DAMN YOU TALK!" The Jonin roared but the ninja hesitated too long. Gripping the back of the ninja's neck in a vice like grip, he pulled his head back a foot from the table the rammed it down again the man skull crushing under the force. Blood and brain matter spew out of the crushed face and ears; he tossed the lifeless body to the side.

"Who's next?" The big Jonin glared around at the two remaining prisoners.

Morino Ibiki detained the men in their own hide out, defectors from Orochimaru's squad. Three days he tormented the seven men he cornered now two remain. "It dose not matter if you talk at this point, I just will enjoy killing you since you bastard's want to waste my time!" he roared.

"Ibiki-Sama?"

"What?" He barked the kid was beginning to bother him. He kept showing up after every death asking if he could have a try. 'Brat just wants to take all the good parts.' "I told you I'm having too much fun!"

"Sumimasen, Ibiki-sama if you would only give me thirty minutes, I'm sure I could 'convince' them to see reason. I will not end their life. I will leave that enjoyment to you."

"You fucking bastards! Why should I talk if you are going to kill me anyway?" One shouted.

Morino smashed the man in the face, knocking out several teeth and cracking his jaw. "TALK WHEN I TELL YOU! PERHAPS HOW YOU DIE DOES NOT MATTER! I WILL MAKE SURE IT TAKES FOREVER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!"

"Ibiki-Sama, I would at least like to offer them a small token for any information they provide; it may assist them in being cooperative."

Morino glared at the dark frames, 'Is he testing me to see if I'm getting soft.' "You know what, go ahead, and work your magic, if they talk, you can give them anything they want." He walked to the door, but instead of leaving, he crossed his arms over his chest darkly staring to see what the kid would do this time.

Shino finally stood from his chair in the far corner of the basement hideout. Over the past, few days he had watched his sensei kill each ninja in turn while he disposed of the bodies outside of the small chamber. Morino a very stingy man when it came down to torture and murder, rarely allowed him to assist interrogating a suspect. 'He always takes the fun parts.' Shino thought as he approached the two remaining Shinobi. One man nearly catatonic with fear of his death, the other moaning in pain as blood oozed from his mouth.

He crouched down in front of the man with vacant eyes staring at the dark eyes for several moments before lifting his hand to the face caressing it gently while his comrade turned weakly to stare. Keeping his hand on the ninja's face, as Morino huffed impatiently glaring at them. The eyes eased back in focus from the darkness.

The boy in front of him had large hands that were surprisingly soft, dark shades completely covered his eyes. He had soft lines on a nice looking face he appeared innocent. The eyes filled with tears the ninja whispering to him, Shino nodded. Neither his comrade nor Ibiki could hear what the man said to him.

Shino still crouched gazed at the bleeding Shinobi over his shoulder, "He said if I kill you he will tell me everything, is that what you all were waiting for, to be the last man standing?" Shino's brow knitted as the snake ninja glared at his catatonic partner.

"Let me live damit!" He shouted, hoping to live long enough to kill the brat that wanted him dead.

"I could." Shino said, "It would need to be worth all the senseless killing that has occurred, otherwise I'll let you die slowly at the hands of my sensei. What a worthless person you are if you spoke up three days ago your comrades would be alive." He detested traitors.

Spitting a mouthful of blood, "They are not my comrades; every one of us would sell out anyone to save our own skin. We just happen to be in the same group of that snake demon, and decided we had enough."

Shino stood; taking a step toward the man. "You have so much to say it has made me hungry to see someone die. I guess you will do, after all you have not told me anything I can use." He crossed his arms over his chest the Kikai humming they are ready.

"Stop it damit! I tell you what I know if you just tell me what you want!" He roared eyes darting between Shino and the plastic man behind him.

Shino narrowed his eyes behind dark shades that covered even the corners of his eyes. He walked slowly to the table pouring a large cup of water for the bleeding prisoner. The man drank it greedily blood and water sloshed down his neck, as he wiped this mouth with the back of his hand. "You make the same deal with me, I tell you first then I watch him die so from me you get all the information first. Do we have a deal?"

"The dark frames just stared, the ninja would need to trust the kid to allow him to live. 'At least I get to watch that bastard die.' The ninja with vacant eyes now stared at the floor. "This is what I know of Orochimaru…"

As it turned out he knew little of the inner working, gave good description of the last hideout and the most important information. Confirmation that Kimimaro was among the snake crew; although the ninja claimed Kimi is one of the Sound Five, elite personal assistant to the snake boss. Shino had to restrain the big Jonin at the words that his lover willingly protected Orochimaru. Once Ibiki got control of his emotions, Shino turned back to the ninja.

"Is there anything more to say?"

"That's all I know." He coughed, and then vomited blood and water, wiping his mouth. "Let me see that bastard die now." He hissed.

"Hmn?" Shino stared incredulously at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you would give me the same deal he asked for, only let me see him die?" Going pale fearing his own death despite how much information he gave. The ninja grabbed his stomach vomiting blood and water again.

"I did, give you the same agreement. He wanted to confess his crime and die in peace." Lifting his long leg he kicked the vacant eye man leaning against the wall, the corpse fell over with a heavy thump the eyes vacant and now lifeless. "So I gave him what he wanted." He steps toward the panting comrade. "He hoped you could watch him die before you die so you would understand the magnitude of your crimes, so he asked if I would keep his body to watch you die." He smirked as the man vomited again, beginning to whimper. "He is watching you in the after life, perhaps the only one forgiven for the life he lived." He stepped around the dieing ninja walking toward the exit this would be his tomb.

"Wait don't kill me please let me live I told you everything." He tried to stand and found his bowels pouring down his legs. He screamed, "No NO NO!!"

Shino turned around to stare as his eyes began to bleed, "It was too late the moment Ibiki-sama put your life in my hands, what kind of ninja watches their comrade die, in the hope they will live."

"No you wouldn't confess either! You would keep the secret! What are you saying I should tell all from the beginning?"

"Do not compare your treacherous heart with me you filthy bastard! I would have died trying to save my comrade! I would not remain a prisoner tormented until I confess! I am no traitor!" At his words, Ibiki put a hand on his shoulder for him to leave. He understood what the kid meant and how pathetic for this evil bastard to compare his life with this boy.

"Please let me live!!" he hollered, blood and vomit gurgling out his throat again. The ninja looking down as the open door brought light on what he had drunk thousands of tiny worms, blood red wriggling on his skin and clothes. The ninja started swiping pointlessly at them trying to get them off.

"I could not allow you to live; you see the blood worms you ingested, by the thousands are ferrous in large numbers. Although one could eat to the center of your brain in a month and kill you, I wanted to be merciful so you will die slowly over the next twenty-four hours." Shino explained calmly, leaving with Ibiki shutting the hidden tomb behind them on the ninja's gurgling wails.

Morino looked toward the Hidden Leaf this information also more than a month old they would need to head back to enter a report. Shino had done well, getting information confirming it and then silencing any means for the information to be corrupted. "How did you kill that vacant one so quickly?"

"Ibiki-sama I am a master of insects after all, the right one with enough toxins will kill most, especially if they are weak."

"You have an annoying habit of not answering the question." Morino said. Although he grinned at the boy, he grew fond of this more sadistic less melancholy kid over the last year that he served as his subordinate.

"Please forgive me, I used my Kikai, they gave him a peaceful sleep." He stared toward the Hidden Leaf, too many things on his mind to think about the screaming ninja.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hahahaha! There will be a lot of killing much worse OO Let me hear from you if you need a warning at the start of the chap. I don't want to "Disturb" anyone...As always thanks for reading my story..


	39. Chapter 39 Welcome Home

**CHAPTER 39 Welcome Home**

His eyes opened he can see the forest passing him by, the sound of the wheels of a wagon echo in his ears, **'I am dead, I must be this cold will not end.**' The sound of soft sobs and heavy sniffing punctuate the air over the rumble of the wagon. Closing his eyes, his aching heart pleads for death to come for him; his misery stretched in endless directions until he can only remember pain and the loneliness that came with it. The wagon stopped. Already blissful sleep carried him over its edge, he welcomed the escape from his suffering.

The bodies piled high in the wagon given I final wish for safe passage in the after world, the huge Shinobi lifted the cart full of corpses so all the bodies spilled out, rolling over top of each other empty containers the last to topple out of the wagon to the ocean below is the body of Kimimaro.

The green eyes look up at Jugo, his friend to deliver him from the Hell of his ordeal. **'Thank you my friend.'** Jugo watched him fall until he hit the ocean waves, pulled under the current with the rest of the remains from Orochimaru experiments. At least Kimimaro would not be part of those plans any longer. He wiped heavily at his face offering another wish for his friend to find peace.

The ocean water frigid as his mind drifts in the welcome of death, '**At last old friend we meet, what kept you? I have awaited your arrival for years. I will punish you for your delay once released from this prison called flesh. Release me now.'** The ocean water filled his lungs, his body swirling around aimlessly in the current. His eyes follow another corpse in the endless blue-green water as a predator takes it deeper, blood billowing out in black clouds mixing with the blue-green sky surrounding him. **'That is a good quick way to my death, huh?'** The dead gray-green eyes roll toward death, it whispers. The echo of his former self so many years ago: _**….you will not get away with this you bastard…**_

'**I remember saying that. Who did I say those words to?' **The predators now surround the empty containers dragging them off one by one to enjoy alone. **'What will Shino do without me to torment him? That is right that is what Naruto will do he will care for my love.'** A scary face with a wide grin flashes before his eyes. The face has vertical scars trailing down one side. Narrow hazel eyes so kind looking at him from above. **'I know this person, who is he? Why can I not recall, I need to…'** A predator nudges him pushing his body to spin to the surface the ocean air briefly fills his lungs before the current draws him under again. **'Now it will take longer to make our final journey, my friend. What is it death, I have waited long enough take my hand.'** _**…give you a reason to remain…**_ **'Why now do I hear and see these things?'** The predator circling around him close in for the kill. Kimimaro turned his head watching the shark approach, if not for the ocean; he would shed tears of regret. **'How could I forget the one who loves me Morino Ibiki?'** Death finally reaches for him.

**Harvest Meeting...**

A soft knock at the door, the guard standing watch opens it quickly allowing the new arrival to enter. The early hours of dawn before sunlight brightens the sky, they choose this hour for the meeting in hope he would attend. There are few here in the dark fruit cellar, forced to meet like criminals in their own home. However, when he arrived every heart felt encouraged, this ray of hope has a desire to assist them in their darkest hour.

"Please revel yourself to us." A man in dark shades spoke from the end of a small table; standing as a form of respect.

The new arrival step forward extending his hand, "Speak now, I do not wish to kill any one this day. If your heart is not with us, leave with your life. Be warned you will be revealed to us all and if any word of betrayal is whispered, death will not find you in my custody." He concluded his glare sweeping the room; no one moved, less than a minute later a dust cloud of Kikai swarmed out from under the charcoal colored jacket. Passing over and around each person, and finally hovering above, on the ceiling. Nodding he reached up removing the hood covering his head, while the other hand opened the collar obscuring his face. The young man emerged from the over-sized clothing standing six-three with a lean medium build and powerful compact muscles. Many changes occurred in Shino over the last two years he spent with Feudal Lord as well as the year of training under Morino as his subordinate all undeniably beneficial to the sixteen-year-old ninja. The Kikai registered each person present; Shino knew them all as extended family members to the former council.

The ninja at the end of the table removed his dark frames, the other six members followed suit each bowing their head in acknowledgment to the heir. Above the occupants numerous Kikai buzzed overhead each confirming the host.

"Shino-sama we are pleased you have finally returned to the village."

"Councilmen, I have great hopes to see the renewal of the Clan. Correct me Kuni-te has done as I predicted, placing himself in a position that nothing short of death can remove." Shino stepped forward taking a seat at the small table. "It is pointless to reiterate that I wanted something done three years ago; however none on the board would heed my warnings."

The Councilmen seated himself again as the other members shifted as well taking seats. "We can only ask forgiveness for the miscalculations of our fathers." The consensus passed around them, each nodding in agreement.

"You all are honorable to accept the guilt to yourselves. I will not allow their shortcomings to overshadow what we build today." He turned to each face, in the room proud they are willing to stand against odds to reunite their Clan. "Together we all will rebuild what is broken before this becomes a liability for the Hidden Leaf. Some will die; I swear I will see Kuni-te brought to trial for his crimes against the Clan, for now we must proceed with caution."

From a far corner a ninja several years younger stood. "I believed you would overthrow him and take your place as Head of the Clan. Please save us." Her voice tinkled with youth and fear.

The Clansmen nearest her placed a hand on her shoulder for her to take her seat turning to face Shino. "This fear is wide spread. Kuni-te has divided families against each other depending on lineage. Those of a certain decent are to bare offspring and assume positions at higher levels then head family members. We do not know how it has come to this; he uses claims that once you return many things will be put in place to assure to survival of our Clan."

"Kuni-te is a devil beyond reason!" The Councilmen stormed, "I have heard that as well, but in the Northern portion of the Clan children are still born. We have not had so much death of children in decades, all concerns he considers classified; killing anyone foolish enough to go to the Fifth for treatment of their sick children."

Shino stared at them this information was not new to him. Kuni-te kept the colony collapse quiet, he is certain none truly knew the magnitude of his uncle's influence or the impact. The reports he received over the years provided sketchy information, however having several sources to keep informed proved profitable as one by one the members on the board, were eliminated. Since his return, it had taken him several months to secure reliable details about the Clan, refusing to return until he had adequate information on the current circumstances.

Shino fixed his dark frames on young girl. "You are a ninja you should be aware that caution is prudent when facing an opponent." However, at his words she leaped up casting away the hand that tried to comfort her.

"How many must die while you hesitate!" Several others tried to hush her, telling her to keep her voice down.

"Let her speak." Shino said the words ringing in his ears.

"My father, mother and my little sister all gone." Tears shone in her ruby eyes. "My parents refused to inform the medics of the pregnancy, keeping it secret from everyone. I did not find out until my mother called me to assist in the delivery. My father had gone missing several months by that time. My sister was born a healthy baby; however, someone informed the watchers of the birth. They took her hours after the birth with my mother. Kuni-te charged my mother with treason and had her executed then spread rumors that newborn children within the colony are infectious and must be contained. I don't know what has become of my sister, a year has passed and he never tells what has become of the children." She slammed her tiny hands on the table, palms open wide. "I became a ninja to stop him! I thought you would lend your support, help us now before more die!" Her face collapsed, she began to sob, another Clansmen putting arm around her, pulling her in an embrace.

Silence stretched around the small table all eyes on the crying child before shifting to Shino. "Dry your eyes." He said the child lifted her gaze to him. "I have many obligations in this world; protecting everyone with my life is what I do." He stood from the chair, replacing his dark coat and hood. "I know the pain you feel, I have suffered it long before it touched your family. I would like to rebuild the Clan without levels, we would all be equally moving toward the common goal." Closing his coat until only his dark frames are visible, he fixed each person with the same blank glare settling on the young ninja. "I will help, but we need to understand I am not the savior of the Clan we all are."

"Your strength can defeat Kuni-te! We need your leadership." She shot back.

"Do you see what relying in one person has caused our Clan?" Shino paused, everyone looking between the two. "I have not hesitated in this, considering all options before developing a plan of attack is a basic ninja skill; you need to learn this quickly." He turned to leave, only to look back at the group. "I will inform you when the time to take the offensive has come. We need to prioritize the Hidden Leaf above ourselves; above the needs of the Clan is the Village of Konoha. We cannot risk injury to one of its citizens, not one. This is a civil war, do nothing to secure new members I will do the rest. I do not want your lives placed in danger any further than the risk you have already undertaken. Trust me Kuni-te's days are numbered, I am counting them myself and will take great enjoyment from his fall." Then he turned leaving them. The young ninja calling thank you to his back.

Out side in the fruit orchard, he gazed up at the dawning sky. _**'…how many must die while you hesitate…'**_ A dark storm swelled inside him as her words echoed in his heart. The most recent information he received from the Clan confirmed colony collapse inevitable, a child has not been born in the Aburame Clan in ten months. 'What is he thinking destroying our future?' The most troubling is Kuni-te sent word he wishes to meet with him; Shino understood his own temper enough that the next time he met with his uncle would be their last.

A large dragonfly with iridescent colors violet, green and orange swooped down toward him. Extending his hand with a smile as she landed on his index finger, relieved to find Uzumaki has finally returned to the Hidden Leaf.

**The Connection...**

Gaara lounged on a mid-length white sofa with his arms spread across the back of the couch an inviting position, however for the Sand Shinobi, a natural maneuver as he became more comfortable in the studio home on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf. Dressed in his customary maroon and black colors, the atmosphere in the home felt welcoming. The room decorated in vivid colors, catching the eye on a multilevel spectrum the assortment something unexpected. A wall dominated by a full-length balcony attached to an enclosed natural garden spilling partially into the home. Foliage from various plants, carved their way into the balcony, allowing insects and other flying wildlife to enjoy numerous nature rich plants throughout the living space. His gaze followed the enormous palm tree, rooted in the floor underneath the oak planking stretching up to an opening in the ceiling. 'Amazing.' He thought noticing the angle of the roof provided natural light while blocking rain from entering.

He watched a small brown squirrel edge near a fruit-baring bush growing on the open balcony; then the aqua eyes marveled at the numerous neutral octagon shadow boxes and shelving adorning the olive-gold walls. Standing to read titles on the mahogany bookshelf, all the titles group in sections according to content and book size; the bottom shelf containing a dozen books inconspicuously placed with no name along the spine, mint green. Crouching down peering at all the titles on the shelf, all related to regions in or near Suna; Gaara took hold of the untitled book slipping it out from between its copies. Reading the title:

**YAOI PARADISE: PREP SCHOOL ENCOUNTERS SERIES**

_**NO LONGER THE HUNTED**_

Gaara sat on the floor staring at the word **"Yaoi."** 'Aburame has this type of novel, so then he is interested in male x male relationships.' Gaara read the other book titles, all from the 'Prep School Encounters Series.' Opening the book, he began to read.

Neji tested the water temperature again, smiling at the red rose petals floating across the surface of the sauna. 'I am glad Shino has given us his home to use, he has done great things with the property.' Standing to collect his lover, he undressed changing into a white Yukata with red embroidery decorating the bottom and along the sleeves. Taking another aqua Yukata with the same red embroidery, for Gaara, he smiled at the workmanship. 'Aburame has become a reliable friend to bring us gifts of this nature.' The sauna attached to the bedroom through a wide sliding glass door, with a decorative tri-folding bamboo curtain.

He spread the aqua robe on the massive oval bed, wondering where Shino got his fashion sense. The décor did not fit the personality type; Neji chastise his thoughts, 'Never judge a book by its cover, there is more to Shino than meets the eye.' The walls olive-gold throughout the home although in the bedroom every three-feet a twenty-four inch wide mirror with decorative etching along the edges adorned the walls. The use of the height of the walls utilized to bring an eclectic feel, nature meets contemporary style. He enjoyed the home invited to spend as much time as he likes, especially while Shino left on missions. They rarely were in the home at the same time, on the occasions they were he would be questioned at length, no topic beyond discussion. Now his good friend offered him the entire property while Gaara remained in the Hidden Leaf. Smiling warmly at the experience he wanted to share with the redhead he sauntered out of the bedroom, his love no longer on the couch.

Gaara lifted his gaze as Neji walked over in an elegant Yukata, the aqua eyes sweeping up and down the beautiful Hyuga, his hair pulled up on his head in a bun, secured in place. He licked his lips, as Neji smiled at him the white-sliver eyes shining brighter. Crouching down to stare at the book forgotten in Gaara's hand.

"What are you reading?" He smiled warmly; the desire to snatch the sexy Shinobi in his arm put on hold.

The aqua eyes roved over his body again the front of the Yukata 'casually' open revealing his nicely sculpted chest. Licking his lips again unable to take his eyes off Neji, he handed the book to him keeping his index finger marking a page close to the back. "I would not have suspected Aburame to possess something of this nature." Neji's eyes glanced at the book, then back to his lover who showed him the illustration of two men, one Seme on top of a Uke. "Can we do this?" He asked, his eyes wide a light flush on his tan cheeks.

Sexy grin slides across Neji's handsome face staring at his redhead love. "If you want, I will ask what do you imagine will come of this encounter?" Gaara's eyes flashed in confusion staring at the moon-bright eyes. Neji smiled then pointed to the illustration, "Who do you want to be, the bottom or the top?" Suppressing a laugh as the aqua-eyes looked more confused staring at the picture.

Gaara spoke into the book now visualizing him-self in either position. "I think both are good, whatever you will show will be fine." Lifting his gaze back to the white-eyes catching the mirth, "Which do you prefer?" He did not understand the amusement but he hoped to learn about the social graces from his love.

Neji smile widened as he leaned into the beautiful aqua eyes. "Them all." He breathed into their kiss. Gaara trembled as he returned the kiss lightly then pressed hungrily into the beautiful man as his arms encircled him. They stood the dull thud of the book hitting the floor ignored as Neji pulled Gaara with him to the bedroom. Once there Neji released the redhead backing up to the bed and sitting, the aqua-eyes staring transfixed at the Hyuga beauty.

Neji lounged back on his elbows then ordered. "Take off your clothes."

Gaara slowly removed everything. Neji watching him with serene relish considering how sexy his love is and he may not be aware of it. The form fitting black pants the last removed reveling nothing underneath. Neji beckoned him to come, closer. Gaara naked moved much different, causing the Hyuga to stand as he sleeked over placing one foot in front of the other his hips swaying seductively. Now the white-eyes locked on the breathtaking sight before him, Gaara floated into his arms placing his arms around the Jonin's neck and leaning lovingly under his chin kissing his chest and neck. The delicate kisses burn, Neji inhale deep the scent of his redhead.

"Oh my Gaara, you are sexy." Neji lifted the aqua eyes to him kissing him deeply, wrapping Gaara tighter in his arms. Neji wondered if they would make it to the sauna Gaara's sweet tongue snaking in his mouth as he ground his erection on to the shorter man. "Uhmm. This feels so nice, are you sure my love you want me to show you loving between two men?"

He did not answer, pulling back a few inches staring into the moon-bright eyes, Gaara grinned. Neji shuddered, and then fell backward on the bed, his love crawling on top of him. Gaara's erection trailing pre-cum up his legs as he moved slowly up the beautiful body pulling open the Yukata kissing the milky skin beneath. "Yes, show me my love I want to feel you inside me." The aqua-eyes flamed brighter the smile still on his lips as he eased down to kiss Neji.

Trembling with excitement, he rolled over on the large bed pinning the redhead under him as he pressed his full weight on top of the smaller man. Eagerly he kissed his way down the tan skin, flushed with excitement from the touch of their two bodies. "Oh Gaara-sama, I love you." Reaching the sparse red hair beneath the flat navel, he planted kisses along the sensitive skin. Gaara, gasped pushing his hips forward, Neji grinned, kissing the sides of the pulsing cock, moaning on the hot flesh as it jumped against his lips. Sitting up on his knees between Gaara's legs, he pulled his Yukata off tossing it behind him to the floor; then reached in the small night table next to the bed pulling out a bottle of oil. Neji eased his body back on top of Gaara the bottle forgotten for the time being; pushing Gaara's forgotten Yukata on the floor.

"My love, I will taste you first before I …" Gaara took his mouth the passion of the redhead swimming around his head, making him breathless. 'How did this happen, he loves me I will stay at his side."

Releasing the full mouth, Gaara stared in amassment as Neji took his manhood in his mouth again, the sensation pulling him through the clouds high above the land. "Neji-sama! Oohh!" Gaara pushed his head back into the bedding, so comfortable his hip rising rhythmically to the sucking, he no longer gazed down at his love; transfixed on the mirror over the bed showing him every angle of Neji's contracting muscles while he rocked up and down. Gaara felt that same sensation rising in him, blazing and complete his heart slamming in his chest. Desiring the release, he only achieved from this man, who is fearless enough to get close and claim his heart. Tears formed in the aqua eyes, he dose not understand why but they coincide with the storm of pleasure rising in him like a tornado.

Licking the pre-cum from the head of the darken flesh Neji ran his tongue around the ridges and blue veins poking out of his lovers tool. The erection growing against his lips as he played with it, shiny liquid leaking out the head, then he hears his man moan the words he waited for. "Suck me Neji-sama." Neji's smile grew taking the length into his mouth slowly while he stared into the aqua eyes above him. 'So nice, so sweet, so hot.' Pulling up just as slowly, sucking on the head lovingly between deeper plunges on the twitching cock. 'He's so close I want to taste longer, but he will allow me to enter him.' Neji pulled up the two desires almost too enticing to choose between. Gaara gasped as the contact ended, tearing his eyes away from their mirror image.

"I will prepare you now, turn over." Neji's eyes full of lust, his voice commanding. Guiding the flushed hips over, until Gaara's ass is pointing up. Neji removed the top off the oil bottle, rubbing the firm ass cheeks before squeezing them gently while he stared at Gaara's profile. "I will put this oil inside you so you do not feel too much discomfort as I enter you." Gaara nodded the one eye visible looked back at him, Neji feeling a shudder as the intent for him to continue reflected in the gaze.

The bottle of oil was new with a one inch applicator tip; another gift from his friend; he smirked as the tip slid easily into Gaara's entrance with him squeezing the bottle until oil oozed back out lightly. Neji licked his lips staring at the wonder in front of him, he has not been on this side of an encounter, but he knew he would enjoy this immensely. Removing the bottle, placing it on the table his mind trying to determine the most comfortable position for his lover, as his index finger poked into the tight hole.

Gaara gasped lightly, the finger slid easily into him feeling nice. Neji guided his hips back until his erection is visible. Without further instruction, the Hyuga swallowed his cock that one finger probing into his ass deeper and deeper. The sensation growing more pleasurable combined with the oral service. Gaara began to rock his hips again, a second finger joined the first, twirling slowly as Gaara froze gasping. Neji continued to suck his cock at the same time, until his hip rocked in the pleasure again for several minutes. Now Gaara pushing back and forward against both sensation as a third finger joined stroking in deeper the pleasure making him moan louder calling Neji's name.

'Yes, he likes this!' Raising himself between the redheads legs desiring to go deep into the tight hole. He pushed the long legs up on his shoulders; Gaara gaping at him lustily, as the fingers left his ass to grease Neji dripping cock. "I will go slow, but just tell me to stop if it becomes too painful. I promise once I am inside you the sensation is amazing." The redhead nodded, Neji slip two digits back inside as he eased his rod closer to his future husband. Pausing to lean down and deliver an intense kiss, leaning over him looking deep in the aqua eyes, he pressed the head of his cock into Gaara's ass, watching the face closely for signs of discomfort.

The aqua eyes widened, the face flushed, he bit his bottom lip, Neji froze both panting into each other's faces; "Yes, good please more!" Gaara breathed, never knowing such a wonderful feeling, lifting his hips to the slow intrusion. "Yes, yes so good!" he hissed. Neji stared slightly surprised as his hips met the peaches and cream buttocks; he could feel the redhead body opening to him.

"Gaara you are amazing!" He kissed the small pout lips beneath him rocking his hips in and out of the man. They both began to gasp, Neji turning his hips lightly to deliver the perfect attention to his lover prostrate feeling his climax approaching. Neji raised up to access Gaara's cock, a skilled hand closed over the throbbing head, while he continued to rock his length in the greasy entrance. The ass clenched around him, the cock in his hand twitched then spasms, Gaara gagged on his sobs of pleasure tears rolling down the sides of his face his hot fluid shooting up over Neji hand splattering both chests as it shot forth. Neji withdrew just before he climaxed the hot liquid shooting all over the redheads' chest and cock.

Face covered in sweat as he lowered his body back to Gaara, feeling a connection with a wonderful person. Kissing the small mouth beneath him Neji stroked the glorious red hair, emotions consuming him until he opened his eyes to see tears drip on to the face under him. Gaara smiling, he wanted to see that smile more often.

"I love you Neji-sama. Can we do this again?"

"Yes my love, I love you Gaara-sama. Can I be on the bottom?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Woot! Here is the update, not so late today, at least not for me...Hehe Thanks you very much for reading, I am working on the next. I hope I am able to post tonight or by tomorrow..Thanks For reading, come on leave a comment.._

_._


	40. Chapter 40 A Uchiha Welcome

**Chapter 40 A Uchiha Welcome**

"Why don't you stay a bit longer, I enjoy your company?"

Sasuke glared over at the man, 'Why does everyone hold so tight?' "No I have a friend I need to see." He gazed across the Konoha forest the Chuunin step further toward ledge.

"Hmn? You don't learn your limitations do Sasuke-kun, I'm taking over for your sensei after all you could try being a little nicer to me." Sasuke ignored him, "Occasionally, if that's a better way to phrase it." The light brown eyes followed the six-teen year old as he secured his weapons. 'I wish I were younger or he were older.'

"Thank you for all of your help." Obvious sarcasm thick his mind on a ninja with sun-kissed wild hair, he really did not have time to play with this man.

"You are not ready to face that boy, be cordial if you meet him."

"Which boy?" He said ignorantly.

The Jonin leaned heavily against the rock wall, Sasuke trained the past two and half years under ANBU from there, he became a subordinate, only because Kakashi asked, the teen's temperament and lack of respect toward authority a big distraction during his training. However, the Jonin has always admired the arrogant Uchiha, looking past his attitude to the hurt child abused by his brother. Sasuke feels he alone can avenge the lives lost on the darkest day in the Hidden Leaf.

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't get cocky with me."

The raven stopped mid-jump, he looked down at the valley. "Please forgive me; I have not seen my friend in three years."

"Your so called friend has a shadow, which you know very well, avoid conflict with him at all cost."

Sasuke turned slowly to stare at the tall Jonin, the man had a monotone flat voice that annoyed him to no end. Especially when he is angry, the voice never changed only becoming bitter, each word punctuated with warning. "I want to know how strong I am compared to him. How can I discover this if I don't challenge him to a fight?"

Jonin sucked his teeth the sabon in his mouth twirling. "If you face him now you will do yourself more harm. You will show your moves, giving him a greater advantage in the Jonin selection examination. Think with your head, your speed is impressive so focus on training your Sharingan, that is your best weapon against an opponent like him."

Sasuke turned away from him, 'they are going to learn not to underestimate me. I will kill Itachi; if I can't stand up to these wimps I have no chance at defeating that bastard.' "Genma-sensei you will change your opinion of my ability soon enough." Sasuke leaped in the air leaving the Jonin to stare after him, frustrated.

--

Standing in front of the tranquil lake, Naruto gazed up at the falls cascading down against the outcrop rock ledge. 'This place is still so nice.' He gazed around at the various trees, and flowering bushes even at the beginning of spring this small landscape rich in vegetation and wild life. The young ninja walked around the lake considering a dip in the cool water or hiking to the other side for the Hot Spring. 'That place.' The thought of the secluded bath reminded him why he came to the park so early. Too many sad memories to stay away; he wanted to make peace with his past, 'I am much stronger now.' The blue eyes darkened deep in thoughts that plagued him over the past three years.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto turned quickly his heartbeat elevating at the sound of the voice. Aburame Shino stood under the weeping willow arms crossed over his chest customary light grey oversized jacket, and dark shades in place. "Shi.. Shino." He breathed, feeling less exuberant than when he encountered his other comrades in the village yesterday.

"It is good to see you back in the Leaf Uzumaki."

Gritting his teeth he suppressed the emotions that tried to rise then felt guilty that he could not give voice to them. Turning back to the lake his heart heavy, "Yeah it's good to be back, you look well."

Shino stared at the back of Naruto head several silent minutes, and then he approached him.

"I got something for you, but I left it at my apartment. I will give it to you later if it's ok." He finished thinking Shino would ask stupid questions about why and how it is not necessary for comrades to do such things. Naruto not at all prepared for the long arms that wrap around him from the back, Shino leaning into his ear.

"I have missed you Naruto." He breathed pressing a kiss to the ear.

Naruto froze then shivered the rich voice rolling down his spine and circling in the pit of his stomach. "Shino I …"

"Shhh, you do not need to say anything, I want us to be together Naruto." The strong arms turned him around until he gazed in the dark shades at his own surprised image.

"I thought you wouldn't want to." Naruto's voice caught in his throat, the memories of how deeply he hurt his friend raw.

Now Shino gazed appraisingly at him, "You have gotten tall, I believe very strong as well." The dark face leered closer to the blue eyes Naruto shortly stunned at how quickly his mouth consumed by his comrade.

The trembling would not stop as he parted his lips allowing the ninja to enter his mouth. Naruto's heart hammering in his chest as the powerful arms of his friend wrap around him pulling him into a breathless embrace. Nearly the same height as his former lover his arms slip easily in the wide collar of the jacket holding the back of his neck, pulling the mouth harder to his. Shino complied with the demand, delivering powerfully deep kisses to the blue-eyed ninja's mouth desperate for more. Naruto felt his knees bend as the man holding him lowered them to the ground, he gasped allowing his body to be lowered; he wanted more from him than he could have ever imaged, feeling his body respond to the intense kiss, as his back touched the lush grass his eyes opened.

The large hand had already pushed open his jacket shoving up his shirt and now toyed with his nipples. Shino began kissing his way down the tan neck, sucking succulently on the tight skin. Naruto heard the deep moans wondering vaguely when did he learn to move so quickly, the pace he preferred as Naruto groped for the waist of the ninja's pants, pushing them open, he slid a hand around to squeeze a firm ass cheek; the message clear. Shino froze staring at him a strange look on his handsome face, Naruto grinned at his own reflection in the dark shades, the smile faltered as he pushed his hips forward feeling serious.

"Let me see your eyes." He grinned wider as he made no move to take off the dark shade "Will you…" he stopped Shino looked angry, but the hard cock said otherwise, thinking he misread the look he grinned again pushing his hips forward.

"You really want me?" Shino asked.

Naruto lifted his mouth to the thin lips pressing into a kiss not retuned as he whispered, "What do you think?" Naruto eased his tongue into the unresponsive mouth. The blue eyes eased back staring at him, "I love to see your eyes when we are this close." The tan hand holding his back, reached for the frames before he could remove them the hand seized, fingers laced together and held to the ground. "You started can you finish?" Naruto's foxy grin back on his handsome face as he pushed his hips forward.

Shino stared only a few seconds longer Naruto's cock pressing against him through their clothes; he dived down on the mouth utterly consuming Naruto's in a powerful kiss. His hands quickly shoved down the orange pants pushing between his legs going directly for the firm ass.

"Wait Shi, wait!" Naruto gasped, which were ignored as two fingers pushed inside his entrance, Shino hissing in his ear. Naruto cried out, "Stop dam it!"

"Don't be a fucking tease!" The bug guy roared his face buried on his shoulder. The mouth moved around pressing hungry kisses on Naruto's sweaty face heading for his mouth the fingers still probing.

"Fucking hurts! Stop! I'm not ready dam it!" Naruto felt his temper rising, he clenched his jaw as one hand pushed back against the arm digging into his ass. Just as suddenly, as the man moved into him he leaped off, standing up quickly the pain of him entering not nearly as intense as the exit.

"You will never change." Shino glared down at him taking a white cloth from his jacket pocket wiping his hands.

"That freak'in hurt!" Naruto growled. Grabbing his pants around his thighs, he decided as soon as he caught his breath he would punch that passive face. "You got to take these things slow; I thought you knew that already!"

"I got a better lay anyway." Naruto froze staring up at the cocky grin on Shino's face. "You are too easy, I need something, more. There is no challenge in you Uzumaki."

The blue eyes blazed at him, 'he did all that just to dump me.' "Why are you… That is so…" Naruto stammered. Tears welled in his eyes despite the force to keep them in, he looked down at the grass hearing Shino chuckle.

"Well, welcome home you haven't changed much, I hope your training proves otherwise in battle." He could hear the ninja leaving.

"Aburame." He looked up at the back of the gray over coat; he did not turn to face him. "Touché, Shino." Then he continued disappearing in the trees, Naruto could hear his retreat as he turned to stare at the falls, thinking about everything and nothing, tears streaking down his whiskered cheeks.

'Why did I come here? He only wanted revenge, kuso! I guess I deserved that, I was a real shit to him back then.' His eyes followed the ledge under the falls, pulling his jacket and shirt off together. 'I should have known, the Kikai did not sing to me once, they will not lie about their feelings.' Getting to his feet gingerly, he walked to the water edge removing his remaining clothes. 'I do not know what to do; I guess it does not matter anymore anyway.' Naruto jumped in the cool lake, trying to erase the painful memories

--

Shino gazed down at the monument that contains the names of people who died in the line of duty; too many people he knew where on the stone. Leaning back against the large redwood tree, he wondered about his decision to approach Naruto, try to rebuild their bond; he understood his feeling would never change whether Naruto allowed him to get close or not. Feeling trapped by his love for the blue-eyed ninja. Naruto stood, his prayers complete Shino left the tree landing several feet away from the golden hair; wishing he could just sweep him in his arms.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the large Shinobi, "I am done, sorry if I took too long." He noted more than likely from the Bug Clan with those dark frames, but he did not know him. When he arrived at the stone, he pulled off his jacket his body still wet so his clothes clung uncomfortably to him; too many friends on this rock he thought tossing his orange jacket over his shoulder; thinking Ramón may help. However the next second he froze.

"It has been a long time Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto turned around the voice unmistakable however; this ninja was nearly a foot taller than his former comrade was. Wearing a charcoal color long jacket with a hood pulled very low over the brow hiding the forehead protector while the collar of the coat closed over his mouth, the combined effect allowed onlookers to see only the dark frames of his face and part of his nose. "Who are you?"

Shino shifted the Kikai began to hum softly, he stared as the blue eyes began to widen in disbelief, "Have I really changed that much, Uzumaki? You look impressive; I am eager to see what you have learned during your training." Naruto's face fell, the golden brows knitting in the middle.

"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" A dangerous anger began to rage inside he felt he could not suppress, his mind denying the obvious similarities his heart trembling as the hum of the Kikai pitched into a chorus.

The ninja reached up opening his coat and pushing the hood off his head, "I thought my friends would be enough of a reminder, perhaps to your eyes I have completely changed." He steps forward toward the angry glare, overconfident or compulsion to be close to his former lover guiding him to the slender ninja. Unbuttoning the last clasp, he smiled at Naruto after glancing around cautiously.

_**Keep watch for us**_

"Aburame Shino, you remember right?" The smile stretched to reveal the perfect teeth.

Naruto gaped. His face still twisted in anger, Shino stood in front of him smiling, and the Kikai were singing a familiar melody he felt like a fool. Clenching his teeth trying to think what could have happen; why would he come to me now after what he did? "What do you want?" he managed trying to ignore the multilevel melody.

The smile slid from Shino's face, he shifted the tone of the Kikai lowered; "I just wanted to welcome you back home. I really want to see you again Naruto."

'What! You!' Naruto growled. "I have seen enough of you for one day!" He snapped turning away from the dark frames, trying to ignore the tiny voice in his head.

"I have no idea what you are speaking about, Naruto." The retreating golden hair stop, the head dropped looking at the ground. Shino walked over to stand near his shoulder, looking into the blue eye angry profile. "I am sorry you are still not willing to have a bond with me. I understand now why you felt it was necessary." His voice a soft whisper, irritating Naruto as he turned to face him; expecting to see the passive melancholy face so familiar to him. However, this young man retained a shadow of the smile. "I have waited everyday of the past three years just to see those eyes, hear that voice. I am happy you've given me this time, even while you are angry." The shades nodded at him shortly then the tall man walked toward the trees pulling his coat back up on his head.

Although he walked off the sound of the Kikai, melody reverberated in Naruto's ears, their music unique to the Waterfall Lake. Naruto felt a tightness ache inside his chest. 'Is he just doing this to punish me?' The music echoed louder as if calling to him as he gripped his hands in fist, charging toward Shino.

Shino took a deep breath, to steady his racing heart. He has not felt this sadness since his uncle first sent him away, now it was plain that Naruto did not want to bother with him, he would need to let go. Gazing up at the late morning sky the blue beyond the trees reminding him of the electric eyes of the one he loves. He shifted as Naruto's arms encircled him.

"What was that earlier? Why are you playing with me? I am sorry I hurt you back then! I …" His words cut short as a consuming kiss covered his mouth, instantly giving into the mouth his eyes closing as he surrendered; powerful arms wrapped around him with a deep moan.

Shino pulled the smaller man in his arms tightly absorbing the wonderful mouth, from the moment the tan arms touched him there could be no resisting the young ninja. Naruto's taste filled his world, as he pressed deeper into the receptive kiss. Naruto grabbed the collar of Shino's jacket in one hand pulling him closer while he pushed the dark glasses off with the other. The sound of the frames hitting the thin grass under the trees brings them both up for air. Naruto stared shocked at the violet eyes, the corner peeking up higher than he remembered the most amazing smile on the handsome face. 'There has to be a reason.' Naruto trembles the arms around him tightened, the mouth placing gentle kisses on his cheeks as the Kikai tune fluctuated the taller ninja humming in unison with them.

"I thought you said you had someone.." Naruto fell silent the words too painful to recall. Shino's lips kissing around the corners of his mouth lightly, too slowly. Naruto gasped as the mouth covered his again the kiss passionately slow, pulling his lips up one at a time; the tongue flicking light against his before slipping into his mouth. The large hands caressing Naruto's cheek gently holding on to him as he maintained their kiss. Finally he pulled back the hold did not force him to stay, he barely recognized this man when he first saw him; Shino grew much broader than he would have imaged also his height impressive; still feeling dwarfed by the young ninja. "You want me?"

The smile stretched across his face, regretting he had given his home to Neji. "I desire no other Naruto I never will." He ran his thumb under the blue eye, wiping away a tear; wondering why he would ever believe he did not care for him. "I think I must have missed something, you just mentioned earlier, did something happen?"

Naruto listened closely to the annoying voice; it belonged to Jiraiya painfully blunt:

"_**…you don't use your head enough for a ninja it is what makes you an idiot, and you will always be one unless you learn to see between the fine lines of the obvious. Stop being everyone's fool…"**_

Suddenly Naruto began to chuckle as he lowered his head looking down at the black shirt form fitting Shino's chest; for the first time the smell of lavender filling his nostrils. 'He was not this tall this morning and so many other differences.'

"What is amusing Uzumaki." Shino felt the jovial laugh had a dark indication; he sensed a deep anger welling in the light hair ninja.

"That's why he wouldn't show me his eyes." His hand gripped tighter on Shino's collar, his mind replaying the encounter by the waterfall.

"I do not understand Naruto, what happen, who did not show you their eyes?" He began to worry the Kikai, starting to hiss, he silenced them immediately.

Naruto pressed his forehead against the broad chest; part of him wanted to calm down the other part began to see everything in shades of red; surprised by the sound of his own controlled voice. "Shino, who do you think would impersonate you, to get close to me?" Keeping his head firmly against the warm chest muscles Naruto felt himself smiling as he fantasized about the pain he would cause, if his friend came to the same conclusion.

Shino felt Naruto's weight increase slightly, as if he where holding on to him for support. He perceives a dark anger swelling inside his comrade, wondering what he could do to help. "Please remain calm Naruto, can you tell me what happen, I can be of assistance if you need?"

"Sure just tell me who do you think would pretend to be you?" He lifted his bright blue eyes to the concerned gaze, his voice calm once again.

Shino was not fooled, however if they discuss the matter he might be able to get more details. "Well, I am not nearly a prejudice as my old self; however the first person who may reasonably seek to obtain some benefit by impersonating me, to get close to you is most likely Uchiha Sasuke." He instantly regretted telling Naruto. The blue eyes flashed red, while he grinned evilly in Shino's surprised face.

Naruto spoke his voice gravely thick and controlled "You know Shino I thought the same thing, I just wanted one more confirmation before I kill him." The grin reveals the sharp teeth as he looked pass the violet eyes toward the skyline. Shino's Kikai began to swarm. Naruto eyes flicked back to him, "One more thing, don't interfere." The blond hissed, before rocketing out of his arms toward the wide blue sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muhahahaha! XDDDDDDDDDDD Wanna know what's gonna happen?? Leave me a comment and I will sort out the painful details...Looks like SasUke is going to have a Nine-Tail-Demon ass kicking...xD xD xD Thanks for reading..


	41. Chapter 41 Assumption Presumption

**Chapter 41 Assumption Presumption **

The warmth of the fire drew his conscious mind from the endless dream. The dream death has finally shown mercy on him as the huge White Shark approached; however at the final moment Morino Ibiki's face loomed brighter. **'I can not leave until I secure that bond.'** The shark closed in its jaws open wide to consume him; unfortunately, for the shark Kimimaro's body erupts with dagger like bones at the last moment. The beast impaled, now both creatures locked together in a death grips. Kimimaro directed the bone so it would not kill instantly; however it caused enough pain and blood loss that the thrashing shark swam away from the other frenzied fish. Seeking escape from its slow blood loss death as the helpless Shinobi focused his chakra to maintain oxygen to his brain. He moaned the memory of the beast last violent thrashing replaying. A warm hand rested against his cheek, his eyes feeling heavy flutter and open.

Huge brown eyes gazed down at him softly, a breathtakingly beautiful women. Blinking again trying to clear the haze he tried to speak, surprised at the scratchy raw pain in his throat as an incoherent tone escaped his mouth.

"Please do not try to speak." Her voice is deep and throaty she places a calming hand on his neck. "Please drink and rest, when you feel well enough I will give you something more." The brown eyes turned away for a moment reaching for a cup, which she helped him, sip. "I found you on the beach five days ago with the body of a large fish, are you a fishermen perhaps?" Kimimaro shook his head however even that small gesture caused him pain, his brow furrowed lightly.

"I am sorry I will allow you to rest." She stood gracefully, blowing out a candle on a low table. "I will check on you in the morning." Leaving him in the dark with a small fireplace casting orange flickers on the walls and ceiling, he wished she would remain as sleep pulled him down the dream replayed. **'Morino.'**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_**Seme No Seme**_

"Ahh! Shhh!"

"You really like this don't you hey?" his lover simpered softly. He pressed his tongue deeper in the warm cavity twirling it around and sucking on the surrounding skin. The sounds of their intimate activity echoed throughout their home, mixing with the soft bubble of the mini waterfall that cut into the bedroom cascading down a north facing stone decorative wall into a tropical fish pool.

"Yesss! Oh So GOOD!" He moaned, feeling a pang of guilt as his hips pressed back into the wonderful mouth urging a deeper plunge.

"Mmmm." The moan sent chills up his lovers' spine, twisting in his stomach, as long fingers curved underneath him stroking in weeping erection.

"Ahhhssshh!" He squeezed the pillows tightly, his bottom in the air pointing back to his lover. Finally raising himself up on all fours, he gripped the headboard pushing his ass back for the skilled tongue to dive deeper. "Ohh, more please feels good." To his surprise, his lover's index finger slide easily inside him intermittently followed by that probing tongue.

'What am I doing?' He clenched his teeth together to stop from calling out. It did not matter how much he tried to conceal the pleasure; his body pushed back achingly toward the man providing the wonderful _**'White Wash'**_ to his nether region. 'If this continues I'll be Uke, and he will be Seme; what kind of relationship will this be?' His mind went blank as he sought answers, trying to quiet his doubts. A second finger joined the first, slipping around in slow circles opening his ass for the main event also accompanying the talented tongue.

"Oh God Iruka!" He hissed, beside himself with pleasure. Kakashi has never been on this side on an encounter. Over the last three years, he and the Chuunin had purchased a home together, shared missions as well as made plans for the life they wanted to have in the future. This included training for the Jonin Selection Exam. The training has made intriguing things happen in the once docile petit Iruka. Although his height has remained the same he packed on several pounds of sexy muscles, boosted his confidence and develop a demanding attitude that to the eagerly probed Kakashi is the sexiest thing about his rabbit.

"Mmmnn." Iruka moaned into his lover, sliding easily down on his back between Kakashi parted knees, to take the throbbing cock in his mouth as he twirled his fingers in the Jonin's ass adding a third. Kakashi gasped, pushing his hips back and then thrusting them forward. Iruka moaned around his length sending erotic waves throughout his body.

'I can not believe he is allowing this after all this time.' Iruka sucking increased the fingers pressing deeper in the prepared entrance now ready for him. Removing the Jonin's substantial organ from his mouth, Iruka eased from between his legs, a coy smirk curling the corners of his pink lips. 'I just love this man; I need to be inside him.' He grinned moving into position, the sweet oil slick fingers still probing the firm ass the Jonin suppressing his enjoyment with strangled moans.

"Oh, Iruka, that feels nice." Kakashi moaned, his subconscious mind badgering him to come to his senses. Oddly enough, he can see the two personalities play an evil game of tennis on each shoulder. One side tells him once you become Uke you are always Uke. The other side tells him that since he and Iruka love each other it is ok to move their relationship up to this higher level no Seme. Still the dark voice spoke louder; what will everyone say, you the greatest Jonin in the Hidden Leaf bottom up!? The voice of reason began to speak however….

"Wait Iruka, I am not ready for this." Kakashi turned over sitting on their bed, breathing hard and looking into the disappointed face of his bronze lover. "I'm sorry Iruka-kun, I just .."

"Forget it Kakashi-sama, I'm still horny so what are you going to do for me instead." The old accommodating sensei back in a flash, reasoning now is not the time to disagree and arguing over the issue would not help them resolve their differences. If Kakashi did not want him in that fashion then he would need to be patient with the man.

The guilt weighed heavily in his chest, staring at his horny rabbit, lightly stroking himself, completely ready and here he was again not allowing him to experience this part of their love. Swallowing a lump of guilt, he eased forward placing a delicious kiss on the pink lips tasting the sweet almond oil Iruka used to prepare him.

"Very tasty." Kakashi mused trying to lighten his own mood, because the Chuunin seemed perfectly fine with the circumstances.

"Mmn." Iruka breathed opening his mouth for more as he pressed in taking over the intensity. "Make love to me Kakashi-sama!" The bronzed ninja breathed in their kiss grabbing the Jonin by the shoulders pulling him between his legs as he fell backward against the bed. "I want you." He hissed plunging his mouth deep into the older males groaning for more as Kakashi met his passionate kiss.

'This man is already leading everything; I am helpless when it comes to my happy place.' Wrapping his arms under the smaller man, Kakashi took a powerful surge into the wonderful mouth trying to achieve the upper hand. He inhaled the other ninja's mouth with his own, while his middle finger moved to the entrance of his lovers ass.

**"KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!"**

"Go Away!!"

_**"KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!"**_

"Yes Go AWAY!" Kakashi slipped a second finger into his lover, he really wanted to finish their lovemaking it had been a while.

**"KAKASHI, IRUKA!"**

Iruka huffed his body rigid, Kakashi moaned they recognized the voice it annoyed them both.

"Kakashi, Iruka we need you now! The Fifth's order, Shino and Naruto are fighting!!" Followed by more banging, that was not necessary since the door open by the Copy Ninja, holding a sheet around his waist.

"Gai! What's happen?"

Gai-sensei, turned a horrid shade of purple, against his customary green outfit his face looked horrible. Looking fixedly at his nemesis mismatched eyes, "We need as many people as possible Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto are in a major fight heading toward the Hokage Tower."

Iruka unfortunately for the bowl haired ninja joined Kakashi at that moment; although he is less modest about his body his only concern for Naruto's welfare; stood naked; since he was not aware the blond had returned to the village. Gai could not help but gawk at the bronze Chuunin from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet several times unable to form a coherent thought; his eyes went cross, the purple color turned black and blue as he began to faint with a dazed look on his face. Kakashi grabbed him, slapping him across the face, the two lovers completely unaware of the effect they are having on the elite Shinobi.

Dragging him into their home and dumping him in a chair, Iruka went to get him some water, while Kakashi enjoyed slapping him a few more times trying to get him to come to his senses. "Gai! Gai! Snap out of it, where are they?"

Iruka pushed a cup of water in his shaking hands, now half dressed, "Please pull yourself together!" Iruka snapped.

Gulping down the water, feeling relived that the two had covered themselves, although he still couldn't keep his eyes off Iruka he managed "Near the eastern side of the village, but they will be at the Hokage before long we need to stop them."

Iruka disappeared briefly returning in full ninja gear, he could not believe Shino would ever harm Naruto but if that were the case, he would beat the hell out of the Bug Guy if Naruto gets hurt. Kakashi with Iruka at his side raced out their home Gai leading the way.

_**Protect a comrade  
A/N: bold italic kikia speaking**_

Kiba laughed loudly, all his pointy teeth shining in the early afternoon sun. He stared at Sasuke in amused disbelief the Raven twitching oddly. "Yeah, on our last mission Shino told me all about that conversation. I think he was saving it for when I really needed a laugh." The end of the sentence punctuated with a raspier barking laugh. The Chuunin like his fellow Hidden Leaf ninja has gown considerably over the last three years; although where many of his comrades had become broad as well, Kiba maintained the sleek lines of his youth along with several inches in height. His lack of outward changes in no way should be confused with his inward growth as a ninja.

"Fucking Bug Nerd!" Sasuke sucked his teeth; he never considered those dam bugs would tell Shino everything about what happen in that cave, particularly the sexual innuendos it made toward him. "What the fuck purpose does is serve to share that shit?"

This caused Kiba to laugh more, "You know just talking with Akamaru about everyday things is normal, I guess it's the same with the Kikai. Do they still hit on you?"

Sasuke glared at him, he had not seen Shino since they shipped him out after the mission to Suna. Although he heard, the big freak returned to the village over a year ago, and trained under one of ANBU's squad leaders. "That is so funny; the freaking bugs better keep their distance. I heard the bastard is back but I have yet to see him. How can that big ass mother fucker keep hidden, even you had a mission with him?" He snatched his red eyes off the dog Shinobi feeling pissed the man reminded him of the cave.

They were heading for an assignment, Kiba chose him to accompany him since Shino is tied up and Naruto just got back to the village. Kiba elbowed him cringing back with a wide grin as Sasuke cast him a deadly glare.

"Well, I don't know why you have not seen him. I have come to the conclusion that when Shino don't want to be found he isn't." He gazed up in fake consideration, his face alight with merriment, and the corners of his mouth twitching. "Maybe he's trying to protect you from being molested by the bugs so he keeps them away." Snickering again as a new thought came to mind, "Hey do think this means he is burning a torch for you as well?"

Sasuke smirked at the last words, "Well, he's burning a torch for someone, but I don't think they will be burning it back." He stopped in the middle of the street, sensing danger; Kiba looking around as well his eyes twitching as he turned his head left and right. "You better clear the streets." Freezing as a large ninja in a dark jacket landed in front of him, not the one giving off the danger vibes. "What do you want, I am about to get real busy." Sasuke said still trying to locate the source of the danger while Kiba began to clear the streets.

"_**Uchiha, you have been busy."**_ The deep voice spoke to him, causing the red eyes to snap out of their wandering and glare.

"Shino what the hell is going on?" Kiba said joining Sasuke again, then he sniffed the air and growled. "Yo, this is no time to try to get a hot date with Sasuke, where is Shino?" Kiba said to the clone.

The clone cocked his head at him, _**"I was just about to have fun with him now you spoiled the mood."**_ He said amusingly but then seriously he added. _**"I don't know what you did to Uzumaki, but he is going to cause you considerable pain. Shino sent me to keep you safe."**_ The dark frames, the only visible facial feature titled toward the sky.

"I don't need your protection from that Donki." Sasuke challenged, resuming his walk toward the Hokage Tower, leaving Kiba to speak with the clone.

"_**He has a difficult personality, as usual."**_ The clone told Kiba, while they followed in Sasuke's wake.

"Yeah that will never change about him. Why are you here to protect him?" Kiba growled, wanting the clone to disappear so he could see a great fight.

"_**Shino, that is the only reason, I would rather help subdue Naruto."**_

"Subdue. He must be really pissed." Kiba gawked at the side of the hooded figure. "I thought you have a thing for that bastard Sasuke." He scratched the back of his head, snickering.

"_**We find it amusing."**_ His 'we' referred to the Kikai. _**"Shino has told me to not mislead him. What if he gets the wrong impression and returns the affection? It will be difficult to explain how it was all in jest."**_ The voice remained a flat baritone, although Kiba picked up the mirth underneath; feeling his teammate had developed a wonderful sense of humor if his insects could joke as well.

Kiba grinned wider. "Well, at least that puts the possibility Shino got the hotts for Sasuke to rest." He called at the retreating ninja.

Sasuke ignored him, thinking where Naruto is now and considering how different his Henge of Shino differed, it is no wonder the donki figured out so quickly.

Kiba glanced around they were almost near at the tower away from the business district where more people were likely to be injured if a fight broke out. "Why not just let them settle it, I mean; after talking with Naruto yesterday he was pretty confident with how much he's learned." Evil grin in place as his sharp eyes darted around the feeling the blond ninja was drawing near.

The clone's mirth had faded while it stared at the Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke. Now it spoke its voice louder than usual directed at both ninja. _**"That should be obvious Kiba." **_He paused all of them stop walking; Sasuke turning his red eyes on the Clone, who immediately looked in Kiba's directly, the hood on his head completely covering the dark frames. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as it started to speak again. _**"Shino would not want Sasuke to be injured by Naruto, since he is much stronger." **_

Kiba barked in laugher casting his sharp features on the scowling Raven, "Dam Sasuke-chan, I guess he's got the measure of you both!" He chucked, in his raspy voice; casting his eyes between the two, wondering if Sasuke would rise to the bait.

"Go to Hell. That blockhead is not stronger than me, I'll prove it." He crossed his arms over his chest intending to wait for the storm drawing nearer by the moment.

"This should be good, I can't wait!" Kiba said eagerly, his face lighting up in excitement.

The clone crossed its arms finally turning to watch the red eye ninja. _**"That would not be wise Uchiha. Shino is trying to protect you from the confrontation it is better if you go inside the Hokage Tower until Naruto calms down." **_

"What part of go to Hell, do you not understand. I am not running away with my tail between my legs. If that bastard has something to 'talk' to me about; I'll wait here for him." Sasuke said contemptuous sneer in full swing. "By the way Kiba would you like to know why he's so pissed?" He grinned handsomely glaring at the pair.

"Sure would, what did you do to our little blond ninja?" Kiba licked his lips ready of the dirt.

Sasuke smiled prepared to respond however, the Bug Clone took a couple of steps toward him cutting him off. _**"Well Uchiha before you respond I would like relay a warning, it is only for your own well being, so listen closely."**_

The two dark-haired ninjas stared at the large copy of their comrade, his arms still crossed over his chest as he began to chuckle. _**"Shino ask me to inform you when I first encountered you; however I needed to ascertain whether you already forfeited the reprieve. Well it turns out you have not spoken of the 'incident' involving Naruto, so I will tell you his warning."**_ It grinned; part of it had hoped it was too late for the Raven.

"What's the fucking warning?" Sasuke asked his voice low but deadly.

Still smiling at its own devious desire, it pushed up the dark frames._** "Well Shino said to tell you:**_

**'I am not aware what has occurred between you and Uzumaki, however if you repeat one word of the incident to anyone, I will personally disembowel you.'**

_**That is his exact words; part of me looks forward to seeing that, so will you continue with your conversation?" **_

Kiba gasped; the words had a cold edge to them, as he spoke a malicious intent seemed laced in each word. "Sasuke just keep it to you, I would not want to be threatened for knowing."

Sasuke glared at the Clone his energy to the Sharingan increasing to perceive every move; as if watching an image in rapid replay he saw it move its arms down several moments before the actual action. Then it began to dissolve into a multitude of tiny insects; he looked around wildly perceiving an attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Woot! Thanks for reading Sorry about the delay, I feel like I lost a day. Now giving you guys an update. Off to get chapter 42 xxbig kiss and long hugxx


	42. Chapter 42 Shino vs Naruto

**Chapter 42 Shino vs. Naruto**

Shino stared at the enraged blue-red eyes of his comrade, their confrontation over the last fifteen minutes taking its toll on the bright haired ninja; however, he is persistent.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Naruto growled, he somehow could sense where Sasuke was although every time he tried to get to the bastard Shino blocked or slowed his progress.

Standing with his arms over his chest glaring at the angry face, it reminded him of his own short temper from along time ago. "Uzumaki, you cannot face Uchiha with the red chakra, if you try I will stop you." His concern for what damage Naruto would inflict under the influence of the Nine-Tails-Fox.

"Grrrr!" Naruto pointed his finger at the man blocking his progress, "Stay out of it! This is between Sasuke and me! That bastard is going to pay for what he did!" Naruto put his hands together activating his technique, his eyes flashing a darker red. **"Kagebunshin-No-Jutsu!"** A dozen clones appeared all charging to attack and or get pass the Bug Guy. Naruto had tried the same move before, he failed but made progress it was wasting his chakra and feeding his anger.

Shino stood his ground, feeling he had to get through to Naruto make him see reason as a dozen clones closed in. 'He has not lost control in the same manner as when we fought he has learned to control that chakra better; in that case.' He raised one hand, and then slammed it to the ground half crouched, watching Naruto's clone spread to the offensive. **"Mushi Yose No Jutsu!"** The soil around the clones began to swirl causing some to trip and poof in a puff of smoke. Others jumped trying to avoid the insect induce quake only to be met by Kikai that quickly over took them consuming their chakra to the point they too exploded into nothingness.

Avoiding the confrontation Naruto jumped into the trees pass Shino, taking a wide arch around the blockage. Diving through the trees at a surprising speed, his mind zoning in on Sasuke's exact location, he could smell him. Too late, he sensed his pursuer closing in; as he turned to avoid the attack, he crashed head on into a trap.

The large ninja landed on the blond's back pinning him further to the ground with one foot on the back of his head while pulling both wrist high between his shoulder blades. "Ochitsuita!" He snapped as the Kikai trap tightened around his body consuming his chakra. "This is not the way, Naruto you can not endanger your comrades life!" Although angry at Naruto's stubbornness, he was greatly impressed at how strong his friend had grown over the years.

"KUSO! KUSO! GET OFF ME!" Naruto struggled against the one clamping so tightly on his arms he felt they would break, as the Kikai continued to consume his strength. "You stay out of it! This has nothing to do with you!!" Naruto growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! UCHIHA IS NOT A FRIEND BUT HE WILL ALWAYS BE A COMRADE!" Shino bellowed back his own temper getting the better of him; however, he felt the struggling ninja relax more in his grip, his eyes now vivid blue.

"Kuso!" Naruto agonized, thinking how much it hurt when Sasuke played that trick on him and how he wanted to be as far from the one restraining him now. "You just don't get it. You don't know what he did." He turned his angry flushed face into the grass bare ground, thick with dead leave and thin weeds.

The Kikai released him returning to the host, Shino let him go. "I would if you will talk about it Naruto." He slid off the smaller males back, staying on guard just in case this is a feint attempt on the blonds part. However, Naruto eased his arms in front of him sitting up, rubbing his painful shoulders unable to face the man sitting across from him.

"Listen, Uzumaki," he paused until the blue eyes turned to him. "You do not need to share the incident with me; I just wanted to help if I could."

"That's the problem, you help too much sometimes. I do not need you to fight my battles; I can take care of this myself. Sasuke needs to pay this time and you need to stay out of it." Naruto's angry eyes did not leave him while he spoke the intent very real.

"I understand you should punish Uchiha; however, I know about the darkness that dwells inside you." Naruto eyes flashed in surprise but said nothing. "I've known for some time now, I understand you wanted to protect me from that 'Fox'. However, if you feel punishment is the best way to deal with your comrade, do it with your own power, do not utilize the energy of the Nine-Tails in this confrontation. Otherwise, your victory can not be counted as your own." He stared as the eyes widened subtly as if understanding the meaning.

"You want me to use my own power, and then you will stand aside?" Shino nodded. Naruto grinned evilly, blue eyes flashing brightly. "Yo, Shino do you mind if I barrow you for a little bit." The blue eyes gazed over toward where he knew Sasuke lurked near the Hokage Tower.

"I thought you wanted me to stay out of this, Naruto." He grinned back, enjoying the dark intent in the blue eyes.

"I sure do, but after all it was Sasuke who brought you into this equation." The bright eyes fixed on him again, "This is what I want to do…"

_**What The Future Holds**_

The shower water help relieve much of his fatigued, beating hotly on his aching body. A warm peace filling every corner of his soul, as he shut the water off at last stepping out to pull on a black Yukata that his caretaker had provided. What a wonderful women she is I wonder if there is someone precious to her. He glanced up as a soft knock on the door cut into his thoughts.

"Yes, please come in."

The large brown eyes appeared in the opening staring at him fondly, with a slight blush, "You should have told me you needed more time." The smile grew but did not look away, "I guess since I have cared for you the past week; I should be accustomed to your beauty, but it is still stimulating."

Kimimaro cocked his head to one side, this would be the first time she flirted with him. "I thank you for the complement, and I should say I am happy my old self has not grown to the point where young eyes can no longer see its beauty."

Stepping in the bath handing him another towel, the caregiver's face flushed a little more. "You are not so old, I don't suspect anyway. Come I will dry your hair before we leave." Leading him back to the kitchen where they had some things prepared for their trip.

He sat on a chair, his mind thinking over the last three years in captivity the nightmares returned every night. 'Will Morino still want me after the things I had to endure, does he still care for me?' The hair dryer cut into his thoughts, the warm air whipping around his face as she pulled a comb through the bright hair. 'What if he has been killed searching for me?' While the snake demon kept him, Kimimaro eased his mind by imagining the deadly Jonin Ibiki was constantly searching for him. Although now as the time to head back to the Hidden Leaf has finally come, he felt an increasing dread at the final meeting.

His caretaker gazed at the side of his profile seeing the worry, turning off the hair dryer and putting it away. Kimimaro ran his fingers through the length glad his hair had begun to grow. "Kimimaro-san can you tell me about your precious one, you seem lost deep in thought and I feel a lonely sadness whenever I see you unaware."

The brown eyes focused on him, unwavering. She was not tall, in many ways she reminded him of Iruka, cunning, quiet, soft-spoken and endlessly beautiful with modest elegant style, always keeping her body well hidden which to Kimimaro made her more desirable, longing to see what mystery lay beneath the clothing. Part of him wondered if she possessed that hidden violent temper that the young Chuunin concealed so well.

"Well he is a dangerous man he has the ability to invoke fear at a glance. He is a beautiful person but I do not think others will agree. A very passionate lover and I believe loyal to everyone lucky enough to be a friend. He has a witty sense of humor but nothing compares to the sadistic retaliation he would deliver to his enemies." He smiled at the large brown eyes, they seem to darken, and he wondered if she wanted to make a connection to him. Standing from the chair, feeling his heart is still bound to the Jonin, he step closer to the sad face now peering out the kitchen window.

Shifting the brown eyes on him as he drew nearer, Kimi whispered. "I would not have you alone Nee-chan; do you desire something more from me, I have no certainty what I will find when I return." He had not shared the details of his ordeal with the sweet caregiver, feeling she may not be able to handle the extent of cruelty. Despite knowing his heart is bound to another he wanted to offer the tender young person something for helping him in his time of need.

"You offer yourself to me?" The large brown eyes widened as Kimimaro's soft fingers reached to caress the gentle lines of the young caregivers face, his pale green eyes staring with concern and pity. "What is missing from those eyes is love, Kimimaro-san." He step back his hand dropping from her face, staring as a sweet smile lighted the beautiful full lips. "I feel you are a beautiful person, and I have wondered about a bond with you. However, my heart is not so certain, and now I know yours is not free so we can only remain friends. Your words of the one precious to you reminded me of my most precious person, however he died long ago."

"What if, my heart…" He felt tear sting his eyes, he could not allow the thought that Morino would not want him form in words.

"If you kiss me I will tell you what our future holds, I have my own conclusions; even if the one most precious is not waiting for you; one kiss." The huge brown eyes drew him near.

'Why not, I think she is beautiful and I will know what she feels for me if Morino will not have me back.' He cupped the gentle features drinking in the beauty as the mouth parted slightly. His heart hammering in his chest at the thought of contact with this person, by his own will, he paused wondering if he should continue.

"Do not hesitate, kiss me now Kimimaro-san." The full lips breathed reaching up for the collar of his robe and pulling him into a breathtaking and controlling kiss; not much different in intensity from the one Morino gave him so many years ago


	43. Chapter 43 Naruto vs Sasuke

**Chapter 43 Naruto vs Sasuke**

_**A/N bold italic kikai speaking**_

Kakashi landed next to Kiba and Shino, glancing at the Clone taking a sniff he knew instantly he was too early. "Where are they?"

Kiba gawked at the Jonin with an evil grin anxious for the fight to begin. The Clone adjusted its glasses fixing him with a sanctimonious smirk, _**"You know Kakashi-san it's very annoying the way you and my teammate here can distinguish between Shino and I."**_

"What can I tell you I am a genius, fill me in." He stared around the deserted area at Sasuke; Sharingan displayed looking around alert for the approaching attack, as Iruka and Gai landed next to him.

However before the Clone or Kiba could respond Iruka grabbed a handful of the clones dark collar and leered in the larger male's face, "WHERE IS NARUTO, IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!!" he yelled, any sign of the accommodating a appeasing sensei undetectable as his comrades gaped in disbelief.

"Iruka-kun…" Embarrassed Kakashi started to explain but his words cut short as the Clone responded.

In an amused voice full of dark sarcasm, the Clone retorted. _**"Umino Iruka, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. This is very exciting for me; but you should not get so familiar with someone on the first encounter. Allow me to return the favor." **_Grinning at the angry Chuunin a wide snake of Kikai wrapped around Iruka's arm, whipping up around his torso and down his hips and waist. Iruka gasping trying to pull free but the insects held him in place.

Making several rapid hand signs Kakashi paused at the last second before activating the Jutsu. "Let him go now!" His voice full a deadly intent, both eyes locked on the maniacal grin of the Clone as Iruka's complexion began to fade from the quick absorption of his Chakra.

The Clone turned to face the Jonin cocking its head slightly as Kiba snickered in the background a darker warning, "Hey Kikai you better stop before you get hurt, if Kaka-sensei doesn't do it you know Shino will." Kiba moved out of the line of fire with his raspy laugh.

"_**Kakashi-san I was just getting to know the cute brunette."**_ His eyes still fixed on the Jonin, Iruka gasped as a thick net of Kikai wrapped around his neck.

"I will not tell you again." The Jonin's eyes darkened, 'Why can't I see its movement.'

"_**Well Iruka-kun; are you going to apologize for your forward and rude behavior, as you can see I have no involvement with Uzumaki, so you were presumptuous. I think that will satiate me an apology."**_ The Clone turned its attention on the pale bronze face, smug grin in place.

Kakashi about the cast his Jutsu paused as Iruka spoke. "Please forgive me." The Kikai instantly released him; the big Clone leaned against the wall passive gleam in place.

"_**Accepted, not so hard huh?"**_ He smirked crossing his arms over his wide chest staring as Kakashi slipped an arm around the Chuunin's shoulder to see if he is ok. _**"Umino Iruka, you are training to become a Jonin?"**_

Iruka glared at him clenching his jaw, his opinion of the Bug Guy greatly diminished.

"_**Well you do not need to respond, I hope you become stronger than your current level, Shino will kill you."**_ His sarcastic voice only intensified as Kiba barked in laugher.

"Kikai you better watch what you say, Shino is going to be pissed you are being too disrespectful." Kiba chortled ignoring the fact that his goading laugh is just as bad.

"Hahahaha!" Gai laughed loudly shaking his fist at the Clone, "You haven't met your match yet!" He flashed his overly bright shiny teeth at the dark shades, thoroughly excited that a fight was about to occur, and intrigued to get confirmation Iruka would participate in the Jonin Exam. "Iruka-sensei, I will train personally with you, to ensure you will defeat this kid." Everyone stared at his obvious hit on Iruka, both Kakashi and the bronze Chuunin sweating in disbelief.

"Gai, knock it off." Kakashi was not impressed in the least, in fact, he suspected he might be interested in his rabbit, but constantly pushed the horrible idea out of his mind. He reasoned Iruka would never in a hundred years entertain that guys advances, although for some reason it really irked him to hear the big green clad Jonin openly make advances at his lover.

"Oh, uhmm, Gai-sensei, I uhmm…" Iruka blushed lavender as he glanced at Kakashi's dark glare.

The green clad Jonin did not seem to get the hint or did not care as he continued, "Iruka-kun, it will be my pleasure, day or night or all day and all night, I will train you!" Shiny teeth flashing again at the darkening face.

Before Kakashi could threaten, the big bright teeth the Clone step in again. _**"You could train a thousand years, weirdo and still you will not be as strong as Kakashi-san; nor will you ever be able to defeat me."**_ It shifted as Naruto and Shino landed in the street, in front of Sasuke.

"I'm not going to tell you again Shino, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto yelled. Shino stood several feet ahead of Sasuke blocking the clear line to an attack.

"Move!" Sasuke yelled attempting to see Naruto so he could counter the attack.

"UZUMAKI! THIS IS NOT THE WAY, STAND DOWN!"

"I warned you! **Kagebunshin-No-Jutsu!"** Hundreds of Clones appeared out of thin air all charging at Sasuke, and Shino who stood trying to guard him.

Sasuke smirked expecting this would be Naruto's plan, making his own rapid hand signs as he took a deep breath then raised a hand to his mouth **"Katon-Gokakyu-No-Jutsu!"** An enormous blaze erupted from his gushing mouth Naruto's clone exploding by the dozens as Shino pulled several Shrunken from inside his coat with an ominous hiss.

"Target." The deep gravely voice intoned. The Shrunkens whizzed out his hands ripping through a half dozen clones each before circling around for him to catch and throw again.

The combination of the double attack and defend had all Naruto's clones defeated in a few minutes. Now Sasuke and Shino had their backs to each other having dodged another attempt of Naruto's Rasengan.

"Uzumaki, calm down, Uchiha is a comrade!" Shino shouted above Naruto's growls at him.

"If you stop defending him I would have whipped his ass in under a minute. Now Get The Hell Out of The Way!!" The blond raised his hands to make more clones.

"Shino, I don't need your help against this dropout. Get out of the way, so I can kick his ass!" Sasuke smirked facing Naruto head on.

"Are you sure Uchiha, he's very strong!" Shino shouted from his side, his dark frames fixed on the blond ninja.

"This idiot is pathetic in three years he hasn't changed one bit. Now move!" Sasuke spat as Naruto created a dozen clones.

"If you say so Sasuke." The tone of the voice barely registered as a punch connects with the side of Sasuke's face by Shino's massive fist. Driving him back several feet, as the other hand clenched the front of his shirt; pounding him to the ground.

"Shit!" Kakashi about to jump in as Shino switches sides he feels a large hand halt his progress. He turned quickly to see Shino with his short smile, while the Bug Clone stood at Kiba's side smirking in mirth.

"Kakashi-sensei may we please allow Naruto to settle this?" Shino said darkly, his face shifting behind the high collar of his coat. The Jonin caught on quickly, his eyes flicking back to the fight.

Sasuke dazed from the powerful hit trying to regain the upper hand, even as he realized he was being double-teamed, as he re-activated his Sharingan, it did not have time to work as Shino leaned in closer Proofing into Naruto his eyes closed as he landed two more punches, knocking him out. "Not nice to be fucked with!" Naruto shouted rearing back to pummel the Uchiha again his fist grabbed by a large hand.

"It is over Uzumaki." Shino said crouching down in front of his friend.

Naruto bared his teeth at the dark shades then heard others calling to him. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Kiba hooting his victory, Gai staring in proud acknowledgment, although he suspects he would do that no matter who won. Iruka walking over with Kakashi caused him to get off the unconscious teammate. He turned back to Sasuke staring down at him with a dark scowl then looked up a Shino, who convinced him not to loose his head.

Shino knelled next to the defeated Uchiha reaching over to check Sasuke's pulse, "He is just unconscious he should be fine in a couple of days." Then looked up at the bright blue eyes, locked on him, "You did well; perhaps he will understand, never to underestimate you again." He stood as a Jonin landed next to Naruto.

"Get away from him." Genma ordered taking a threatening step toward the dark shades.

Kakashi called to him, "Genma calm down Naruto defeated Sasuke." Staring at his friends profile wondering why the man was acting so irritably.

Casting a glare at Naruto, then nodding he crouched down to check Sasuke's vitals, when Shino addressed the Jonin. "He is just unconscious, if he…" the rest cut off.

"If I want your opinion I'll give it to you." Genma parroted. Shino shifted his temper simmered, which cooled the instant Naruto fired up.

"Hey don't talk to him like that! If it weren't for him I would have killed that bastard!" The Jonin gazed at the blond Ninja while he vented, silently swirling his Senbon in his mouth.

It occurred to Shino that the progress he has made in the Leaf had little impact on its citizens; respect is hard to come by, he considered he walked to the Hokage Tower the Jonin giving Naruto a few choice words about the bug clan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Woot here is 2 chapters I hope they are good enough! XD! thanks everyone for reading and leaving comments.


	44. Chapter 44 Changing Tide

**Chapter 44 Changing Tide**

Halfway down the hall he glanced out some of the long windows taking in the view of the Hidden Leaf, considering how much every person has come to mean. There were times when he welcomed Sasuke's death; today he did many things to prevent that event. He never told Sasuke the reason he tried to save his life, there where many that kept him up at night. The primary reason is that it is his duty to protect everyone. No mater what past deeds they committed he would ever turn his back on a comrade.

"_**It has been a long time since you have been this melancholy, what is the reason?"**_

'Not now Kikai I need to think.' Raising a hand, they began to enter his body with a silent smirk.

Naruto came around the corner, "Hey why didn't you wait? That jerk, he shouldn't have spoke to you like that." The blue eyes blazed still in anger over the incident, but then softened as he noticed the way Shino stared at him.

"I am glad you could retaliate for that incident Uzumaki. It is wonderful to see you again." Finding it difficult to remember why he wanted to see the Fifth, the longer he stared into the sapphire eyes. "I wonder if you would join me tonight at the Waterfall." He lifted his head slightly to offer the blond ninja his warm smile.

Naruto blushed; shortly as his complexion cleared, he stared at the dark frames seeing his own image. 'I really don't want to go back there today.' "Well I … uhmm.." He scratched the back of his head, trying to think what to say.

"I would like to show you another place if you will join me." Shino offered his voice thick with a seductive tremble. 'Why is he hesitant?' "I believe you will be amazed by this location." Shino intended to get as close to the smaller ninja as he could, hoping to rebuild their relationship.

Naruto shifted wondering if the prospect of meeting his former teammate alone was a good idea. 'I do not know if I want things the way they were before. What if it comes out again?' "Why not just come by my place I would like to talk to you about some things." The smile faded slowly from the Chuunin's face as Naruto fell in step with him heading toward the Fifth's office.

Keeping his gaze forward wondering what important step he missed that Naruto did not want to be alone with him in their place. Shino felt an all too familiar pain slowly growing into a throb deep inside a closed chamber of his heart. Thinking bitterly history is often doomed to repeat itself, until it accepts that change is inevitable. He clenched his jaw as Naruto began to speak.

"You have gotten big, well a lot bigger; I thought for sure I would catch up to you. What have you been up to?" he grinned putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"There are many things I have done over the last three years, beside miss you Naruto." He smiled at the blue-eye ninja who blushed again looking guilty. "It is ok I understand that leaving was in your best interest to assist in your training. After I returned from the Feudal Lord, I trained under Morino." Their friendship had grown over the past months into Shino admiring the dangerous squad leader as more than a teacher. He regarded him above most other Jonin in the Leaf.

"He's with ANBU right?" Naruto blanch at the mention of the name.

"Yes." Shino said fondly. He looked out the window toward the Jonin's station in south Konoha. "He is a squad leader for the interrogation part. He is an elite ninja, master of battle strategies and defense; and an extremely dangerous man, but he has changed lately maybe you could help?"

Naruto felt surprised, he was not very familiar with the notorious Morino. "What can I do, what's happen to him that you think he's changed?"

The dark shades turned back to the small hero. Shino felt if anyone could encourage the moody man that there is still hope in finding Kimimaro alive. It is definitely Uzumaki; there would be no ignoring his noisy demeanor. Shino smirked at the many angry explosions of the blue eyed ninja and how he'd come to enjoy debating things with him as much as when they agreed.

"Naruto since we both left the Hidden Leaf Kimimaro has gone missing."

Naruto gasped, "What!?, Kimimaro-san is gone? Where, how who's looking for him?!" His eyes wide in disbelief, his heart racing back to how the man cared for him on the darkest day of his life.

The bug lord stop walking a short distance from the Fifth's office considering where to begin to update his golden-haired comrade. He leaned on the window over looking the market district in the distance and beyond that the green trees of the forest. "Morino has searched for Kimi over the past three years, I only joined him this year thus far the information we received has led to a myriad dead ends. If that was not the case, we would arrive too late to find new information on the Shinobi."

"There must be something, anything?" He questioned his determined eyes locked on the dark hood obscuring Shino's face.

The dark frames turned to him, wondering how Naruto would react to this new information. The link that put the changes in his Sensei, and now encouraged him to seek Naruto's assistance. "We have confirmation that Kimimaro's body was dumped in the ocean." Naruto gasped then looked down at the floor, his face flushing. "Yes we encountered two rouge ninja; who happen to be defectors from Orochimaru's camp; he confirmed a notorious ninja by the name Jugo dumped Kimimaro's remains in the ocean."

Naruto finally looked out the window, unseeing his heart heavy with this sad news. He did not want to accept that the man was dead; Kimi had done so much for him, more than heal his wounds. He helped him accept the circumstances meeting him on his level sharing how he had endured the same ordeal. He opened his heart to him and in a way, it made him feel strong enough to believe he too would grow from the experience and be stronger than can be measured. Gripping his hands in fist, he voiced the question Shino had waited to hear.

"When are we leaving to verify this information for ourselves? I don't believe something like that would kill Kimimaro, he has too much to live for, besides I would like a chance to face the man, there's no way I will believe that he is dead." Naruto glared at Shino, his blond-brows knitted together.

Shino smiled, 'he really has not changed but then again everything is different.' "If possible I will take you to see him tomorrow, for now I need to speak with Hokage-sama. She would want to know you are back as well." He added as Naruto stood his ground while Shino turned to enter the office.

Naruto nodded, still worried about Kimi and what he and this big ninja would discuss at his home.

_**Learn your place**_

His head hurt, it felt like someone was standing on it as he forced open his eyes. The rooms white and clinical, with that familiar medicinal smell filling his nostrils. 'Dam.' Sasuke turned his gaze to the window the ledge bare of cards or flowers, 'That's right, who would give me anything.' The bitter thought washing over him as he considered his dead family and people of the Uchiha Clan. 'Everyone is dead, so there is no happy greetings for you Sasuke-kun.' He clenched his jaw, regretting he woke now he remembered the fight, how Naruto had made a fool out of him. 'That dropout.' He fumed until a voice broke into his dark thoughts of what he would like to do to the yellow haired ninja.

"I told you to be cordial, if you meet him." Genma intoned, swirling the Senbon in his mouth.

Sasuke eyes flashed on him in an instant, his face twisted in pain and rage. The pain he did not want to show so he decided to glare at the Jonin with intent to kill, in an attempt to put the passive voice in its place. "Why are you here? Beat it; I'm too tired to listen to your bull."

Genma tapped the Senbon against his teeth as he stared at the teen wondering how far should he go. "Well you will listen; I have been too easy on you this is how someone used your own trick against you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back out the window; however, the next second his complete view blocked as the usually docile face loomed over him dark anger in his eyes.

"I will not take your shit anymore Sasuke-kun." The two ninja glared with death wishes in their eyes, Sasuke feeling unnerved by the leering Jonin, wanted to tell him to back off but anger kept his mouth clenched tight.

"See, Sasuke-kun not hard to control your actions under the right circumstances." Genma leaned back to stand placing his hands in his pockets still glaring at Sasuke, "I will break you." He said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Trying to activate his Sharingan but finding it difficult, he could feel the pain medications flowing in system, they were affecting his Jutsu; he settled for clenching his hands in fist ready to deliver an attack.

The light brown eyes moved slowly over his face flicking at the fist. The Senbon twirled in his mouth as he tapped is against his teeth. "You are a genius after all; you should have grown more than I have seen. I believe it is because you look at your comrades as obstacles that you must over come; you waste too much time on that pointless issue. It does not matter if you are greater than anyone in the Hidden Leaf; they are not your enemy."

Gritting his teeth Sasuke spat "What do you know about how I feel?! I need to kill Itachi! If I can't defeat these wimps then I have no chance of accomplishing that goal!" He breathed hard still trying to call on his Jutsu and calm his anger.

'Blockhead.' The Senbon swooped inside his mouth unseen he leaned back over Sasuke, his eyes showing more dark intent. The teen did not wait to see why the Jonin would come in so close he swung a fist up to hit the man, which the Jonin caught effortlessly and then the other just as quickly.

The Senbon reappeared as their noses and eyes locked together a silent struggle for dominance. Sasuke forced back into the stiff hospital pillow, the Jonin leering over him with the four inch Senbon nearly touching the Raven's nose.

"When I said break I meant you will learn your place with me and your place here in the Leaf. By the way Sasuke-kun, even if you could defeat every person in the Leaf it does not guarantee you will be able to overcome your brother." Genma spoke darkly, choosing to keep the twitching teen ignorant of the other things he has in store for him, much more pleasurable things. Drawn into those flaming black eyes, he inched closer. "You will learn the words _yes_ and _sir_, and their true meaning." A half smile inched on one corner of his full lips as he twirled the Senbon between his lips, then pulled it completely in his mouth getting closer to Sasuke's face.

'WTF! Is everybody in this village a pervert?' "Back off!" he growled, when Genma was a few inches away. Sasuke then began to twitch violently as the Jonin increased the pressure on his clenched fist, just below breaking point.

"Too late to stop now." He breathed, as he pressed a forceful and painful kiss on the Raven. Not so much a kiss, because Sasuke clamped his teeth and mouth closed; but that did not seem to bother the Jonin, he pushed harder causing the teens lips to ache from the pressure against his own teeth. Genma's lips smacking and sucking at the outside of his mouth, while both kept their deadly glare on each other. Moving back a few inches, "You will submit to me."

"Fuck I will, fucking pervert!" The raven hissed which quickly turned into a pained gag, his hands slowly crushed by the ginning man over him. Sasuke squinted trying not to yell out, not wanting to give him the pervert the satisfaction that he had reduced him to needing someone to help.

"See we need to work on your people skills." The dark eyes turned on him, evident pain in his glare. Genma closed in on the gasping mouth this time it remained open as he squeezed the teen's fist harder. The older ninja flicked his tongue into Sasuke's angry and unresponsive mouth.

To Sasuke it felt like an eternity that this man was forcing his mouth on him, the pain in his hands peeking, he moaned in a suppressed manner, and then blushed violently at the erotic sound. Genma pulled up at last, in truth their kiss lasting only a few seconds, the Jonin not confident that Sasuke would not throw caution to the wind and launch an attack. Even though he believed the attack would be futile, nonetheless he would need to take the Uchiha serious if he took the offensive.

The hazel eyes raked over Sasuke once more drinking in every angle, of the pale beauty. "That was a very naughty sound you just made, and the blush confirms how much you enjoyed my delicate kiss." Genma said in his flat and emotionless, tone reveling none of the dark lust flaming in his gaze. "You did enjoy that correct?" He increased the pressure on the fisted hands.

Sasuke clenched his teeth halting an insult his eyes watered from the pain. "Yes." He spat hoarsely the larger hands lessened their grip. The Jonin moved to stand straight, the Senbon erupting from his talented mouth.

Genma stared, this not being the encounter he envisioned, but he has a temper and Sasuke has become too familiar with knowing how to aggravate him the most. "See you are learning." He released him completely, staring at the teen's angry demeanor.

"That will keep you out of trouble for a few days. In the mean time we will train those eyes until you understand their true nature and can bring forth its full power." Genma step away from the bed his hands going back in his pockets as he stared out the window, deep in his own thoughts.

"Is that all you want from me, I am no one's Uke." Sasuke hissed, flexing his aching hands. 'I swear you will pay for doing that to me!'

Genma stared at the air a single dark bird flying high, he sucked his teeth. If he enjoyed anything being in the presence of Sasuke was it. He turned to face that angry glare. "Sasuke you got a couple days recovery before they let you out, soon as that happens I need to see you; do you understand? Do not make me come looking for you, or I will be sure to make you regret it." The brown eyes traced over his face again, the man walking casually to the door; before he opened it, he addressed the raven again not bothering to turn to face him. "By the way Sasuke-kun, with me you will be Uke." He left the room with the dark eyes glaring after him.

'I really hate this fucking village.' The dark conclusion playing repeatedly in his mind, later the nurse came in offering him something for pain. He accepted as much as she would allow, deciding it was time to leave the Hidden Leaf forever.

_**To please my lover**_

Pressing harder into the tender flesh, he bit down slightly harder than a passionate kiss would require. The pale olive skin tingling in his mouth his lover panting and gasping his name, Gaara rose up between Neji's legs; the legs spread wide open for him. The inside of the Jonin's thighs covered in small crescent marks from the firm kisses. The aqua eyes swept over the beauty of the Hyuga, drinking in every inch of the man. Gaara is a careful analyzer; he made note of just what action prompted the greatest responses from his lover Neji an endless wonder to him.

Neji shut is white eyes, staring at the mirror above the bed felt toxic to him as Gaara pushed him so close to eruption only to bring him down from the edge. The warm breath caressing his face caused his eyes to flash open, the dark outlined eyes gazing at him lovingly. "Gaara-sama, you are.." his words captured as the red head claimed his mouth, tenderly at first; then pressing in demanding greater passion from the brunette. Forcing his tongue in as he sucked hungrily, his eyes locked on the white eyes beneath him. Neji felt fingers stroking his entrance; Gaara's forearm brushing the inside of his thigh as it turned over slowly slipping the lubricated digit into the tight warmth. Neji gasped in his lover's mouth, Gaara pulled away the moisture from their deep kiss clings to each lip as he hovered over his moon-bright eyes, overwhelmed with need.

"Is this good, my love?" Gaara voice soothed his finger not moving deeper.

Neji nodded; wanting more, he lifted his hips hissing out in relief as the long finger eased deeper. "Oh Gaara yessssss!" His body arching up from the bed, until a firm hand pushed him back down as he planted slow kisses down Neji's body retracing every tender crescent nipping at the flesh; beginning to understand, Gaara's eyes locked on the desperation of his lover.

He smiled, genuinely feeling his heart rate increase. His left hand probing painfully slow into his lover as his right moved off the hips to squeeze tightly at Neji's inner thigh causing more moans of ecstasy to issue from the tender lips. Gaara twisting his hand allowing that single finger to probe deeper, he added second the third quickly following as Neji's body pulled him in opening for more. 'Amazing.' His own passion growing as he turned the three fingers in his lover slowly until they tap their goal.

"AAaaahh!" Neji's hips bucked up on his lover's probing fingers, his cock began to twitch, pre cum running down the sides in shiny rivers. Gaara closed his mouth over the sizable length, taking him completely to the back of his throat as he moved his fingers away from the sensitive prostrate. Despite his lover begging for more, his greasy digits continued to dance just below that most pleasurable area.

Gaara pulled the hot cock out swallowing the sweet and salty juices covering his tongue, now paying close service to the reddened head, sucking hard on the cock making popping noises as he pulled up off the thick meat. Neji's eyes wide his head lifted off the bed staring at the unbelievable oral stimulus Gaara provided. He was not sure how to put in words what he wanted, but it seemed every time he needed more his lover provided without him uttering a word. Opening his mouth wide as he slippery fingers eased deeper, he pushed the twitching cock in his open mouth allowing his teeth to graze over the top and bottom of his shaft, while the long fingers dived firmly at his quaking prostrate.

"Aahha!" Neji collapsed back on the bed unable to close he eyes or turn them away from the beautiful site of their bodies in the overhead mirror. The pain and pleasure surrounding him in a blissful glove his climax rising faster than he wanted; but Gaara didn't stop the delightful demand on his body as his free hand rose to pinch firmly on a pert nipple. Neji felt the wave hit him shoving and pulling the release out of him with intense force and demand. Gaara's mouth sucked powerfully on his raw tool, as pools of fluid erupted from the head, making the white-eyed ninja feel powerless and spent.

Finally, Gaara raised his head staring at the astonished look on his lovers face; he stared blankly as the beautiful white eyes shifted on him glassy and out of focus. "Turn over Neji." Gaara commanded keeping his fingers buried in the warm glove as the man eased himself over and up on all fours. Gaara lined himself up behind the olive skin, then slipped his fingers out, stroking his rigid cock with more of the lubricant, as he pushed the head on the entrance. Pausing only to inch closer, he grabbed Neji's shoulder to hold him in place as he pushed inside not stopping as the tightness increased or when the dark hair ninja moaned. The plunge ended as Neji's firm ass pressed against his pelvis.

Gaara gasped, the feeling more intense than he imagined. He withdrew slowly becoming intoxicated with the moans issuing from the man beneath him. Neji whimpering and groaning in pain a pleasure, Gaara's thrust picking up speed as he pulled Neji's hips back gripping the ninja's shoulder, as he pushed his cock into him with greater and greater force. Neji went into incoherent mumbles; Gaara reached beneath him gripping the rigid cock beginning to stroke it firmly in a tight fist; his hips driving into Neji with as much force as he could manage.

Tears stung Neji's eyes, as he felt his second climax approaching, despite his effort to keep it at bay. He had always been the type to control this bodily function, but now Gaara was using him pulling from him what he wanted and on his hands and knees, it felt too familiar to that dark time in his life. Gaara had said no kind words after his first eruption just commanded he get into position now his body responded to what his heart cursed. Anguish growing at the thoughts tormenting his mind, considering himself worthless since he has allowed himself to become a thing an outlet for someone else's desire. 'This isn't who I am anymore.' The desperate thought washed away as a very different voice whispered in his ear.

"I now understand the feeling love, my love." Neji's body contracted his ejaculation spraying the bedding as Gaara's hand on his shoulder gripped painfully tight the grip on his erection clenched wonderfully on his blossoming eruption. He felt the distinct heat of the red head's climax entering his body Gaara hissing and moaning above him, before leaning heavily across his back.

Neji held his position unable to move his body still locked in the post-climax haze, and then his lover moved to the bed, gazing in his face with those loving eyes. Neji wondered where those eyes were a few minutes ago, as the red head reached up to gently caress his cheek. His touch soft and loving, "Neji-sama, you are amazing, that experience was very enjoyable. I am proud I will become your Aisaika (devoted husband)" he pulled the stunned Hyuga in his arms, their sweaty bodies sticking together, neither seemed to mind as their mouths danced on top of each other, deep in a passionate kiss. When he lifted his mouth off the pink lips, the white-eyes stared lovingly into the aqua, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I will be proud as well, to be you Aisaika (devoted husband)" Somehow he had misunderstood what his lover was doing to him, how could he allow the thought that this man would ever treat him with cruelty to enter his heart.

"What is it Neji-sama, please tell me I did not hurt you." The soft hand swept under his eye brushing away sweat and tears.

"How?" Neji choked out, and then swallowed a lump in his throat looking away from the man who came to mean the world to him.

Wrapping his arms tighter around the dark haired-ninja, Gaara eased Neji's face to look at him as he began to speak to his heart. "I just watched you my love to see what desires you crave. I want to fulfill all your needs there is no need to hide the pleasures you seek. I will find them in the end, and exploit them until our hearts are content." He smiled lightly as Neji placed soft kisses around his face. "It is what you wanted, I am correct?"

Swallowing the exuberant joy flowing through him he kissed his future husband breathing in his mouth, "Yes."

"Neji-sama can we get cleaned up? This is not the way I want to sleep, and I'm hungry." He nibbled at the Jonin's neck as he nuzzled in closer.

"I will satisfy all your needs, first to the sauna." He took his lovers hand walking him to the hot tub, feeling happier then ever before in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for your wonderful comments! It makes my day, sorry for the delay, more to come...XDDDDDDDDDDD


	45. Chapter 45 Convergent Evolution

**Chapter 45 Convergent Evolution**

Naruto toiled over the hot stove, the small apartment he once occupied replaced for a slightly bigger studio apartment, and now had a few additional amenities he never enjoyed before. A large kitchen that compared to his previous apartment the five by five half kitchen felt huge. He was cooking, lemon grilled fish stuffed with a wild rice a mixed vegetables medley and his favorite Ramon. Although now he prepared his own noodles from scratch mixing hi-fiber substitutes for the flower.

Nothing compared to his favorite Ramon shop but after traveling with Eros-Seine for so long he grew tired of the restaurants foods and Jiraiya complaining when he purchase instant packages. So his resolve, learn how to cook a descent meal that will satisfy him and make the pervert shut up. He diced the last of his vegetables wondering if subconsciously he had learned to do this for more than the frog Hermit. 'Maybe I wanted to be more.' Adding the pasta to the boiling water and stirring it for a few minutes the knock he knew would be on time echoed in the unfamiliar rooms.

Flipping the locks quickly and pulling open the door, in his haste to get back to his boiling water, "Hey Shino, just make yourself comfortable, I got something on the stove." He called retreating before the Chuunin had entered the apartment.

Shino stepped in, his eyes sweeping the room as he closed and locked the door. The apartment on the top floor shaped in a long rectangle; little furniture decorated the small space, containing just used mismatched however well care for pieces, that more than likely came with the space. Many of the walls possessed ninja memorabilia, one wall contained a narrow bookcase full of scrolls neatly stacked in bundles with additional books on ninja techniques. Shino stepped around the small apartment, bigger than the last one but he instantly found nothing out of place. The aroma of food drew him to the open kitchen with a small dining table close by.

"What are you preparing?" The scent of grilled fish and ginger peeked his previously non-existent appetite.

Naruto lifted the cooled Ramon out of the sink pouring it in a large measuring bowel. "Just have a seat and I will serve you." He grinned nervous to have the big ninja eating his cooking. "Can you take that stuff off, or did you get it sewed in place?" He chastised since Shino had not removed his heavy coat.

"Yes, I.." Shino swallow the lump that wedged in his throat his shaded frames locked on the site before him. Naruto wore an apron over a black tank top tee shirt hugging his newly obtained muscles and dark quarter length pants to match. Naruto's pants fitting loosely around his lean hips, although the cut of the pants followed his shape nicely '_**casually sexy'**_. Shino made a groan of agreement removing his coat and hanging it on a rack behind the entry door. He decided not to remove his shades as he hung his forehead protector and removed his shoes.

Naruto turned setting two large bowels of Ramon mixed with his personal broth and vegetables on the table as the Chuunin returned to the Kitchen area pulling up the sleeves of his long black shirt. Naruto's mouth hung open for several moments as he got his first unobstructed view of his sixteen-year-old friend. Shino standing six feet three inches tall, every inch of his one hundred and fifty pound frame laced with tight muscles. Every movement caused the physique to display his growth over the last three years in vivid color. Shino's three quarter length dark pants fitting him snugly around the waist then loose in the thigh and calf, he looked like a pin up Naruto had seen in a magazine that the Hermit wrote blurbs for occasionally, '_**casually sexy'**_. Naruto thought as he watched the bug guy saunter toward him around the table, seeing the mouth move but not taking in a word.

"Naruto are you ok." He had stared so intently that he did not notice Shino addressing him.

Shaking his head to pull his eyes away from the guy in front of him he tried to grin as if nothing happen. "Oh I.. I'm sorry I just got a lot on my mind." He could not think of anything but the way the shirt clung to Shino's upper torso, and the soft folds in the material as it gathered slightly near his abs; however each shift of the Chuunin caused enough to press against the thin fabric to make it evident nothing but lean body lurked underneath.

Shino shifted his gazed locked oh the enamored blond ninja, his self-esteem taking another powerful leap. He moved in closer to the blue eyes, his face blatantly looking him from head to foot. "You look wonderful." Shino confirmed, Naruto face flushed darker than he had ever seen it, outside bed. "I was just asking if you would like some assistance with dinner preparation. I actually was not expecting this you should not have troubled your self." Naruto had taken several nervous steps away from the Chuunin edging to the kitchen with Shino in his shadow.

Sweat dampened his forehead as he attempted to compose himself taking deep steadying breaths, before he could respond his guest step next to him near the sink washing his hands offering Naruto a quick smile while he scrubbed.

"No Shino I got everything already prepared, and it's really no trouble. I had a chance to work some magic in this kitchen after all." He grinned nervously trying to avoid the penetrating glare.

Shino smirked, seeing Naruto flustered in his presence felt encouraging, he definitely would serve desert. "Perhaps I will have a chance to work magic in this kitchen as well." He grinned flashing perfect teeth at the blushing face.

Naruto seemed to miss the implication "Wow you can cook too; I guess I should have known you are an interesting man." He cheesed again the blush deepening in his face as Shino raised an eyebrow.

'Is he really that innocent? I think he should have caught on to that.' "You are intriguing Naruto, I will help you serve desert this I insist." Naruto began to twitch slightly noticing the too smug smile on the dark shaded face Shino wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. "Most of the dishes I can prepare Kimimaro taught to me; however I learned a lot just like you are determined to have a decent meal, at home." He leaned against the sink while he spoke, crossing his arms over his chest following Naruto with his eyes.

Naruto put the last items on the table breathing a deep sigh, hoping it passed inspection. "Well let's dig in." he turned to address Shino thinking he still was against the sink, only to find the tall ninja placing a large cool hand on his back as he stood close enough for his body to press against the trembling blond. "Uhmm.." the red deepened in his cheeks as he tried to think what to say, Shino reaching into the Ramon mixture and pulling out a slice of snow peas, easing it to his mouth slowly, while the hand on his back rubbed down.

Naruto found his eyes transfixed on the two long fingers holding the morsel as it eased between the thin lips, they puckered while he chewed, his head beginning to nod. "This is delicious, Naruto." The dark shades turning between him and the table.

"Can I see your eyes?" Naruto whisper then bit his tongue; wondering why he would ask second-guessing himself. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it's no big deal I …" he stops talking as Shino slowly removed the frames with out question.

"I looked forward to your asking." The baritone voice whispered as if someone would over hear the conversation. His violet eyes dazzlingly shinning at the wide blue eyes. Shino eyes turning up at the corner while a seductive smile spread across his mouth, he leans closer to Naruto; the blond frozen by some unseen force.

"I have longed to see you with my uncovered eyes, Uzumaki." He inched closer to steal a kiss, for now the wonderful smelling food forgotten.

Naruto felt the air tighten around him images of his beaten and bruised friend flicker across his mind. Naruto sidestep the taller ninja, scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously. For the first time thinking that inviting Shino to his home may be a bad idea, unfortunately with the sad memories flooded all the good, his body reacting.

"Uhemm" he stuttered nervously "Can we just eat, I'm starved." Naruto glanced at the clock then the table wondering how quickly he could get Shino to leave.

The violet eyes stared at him unwavering as Naruto sat on the opposite side of the small table and began loading the plates. Shino felt all the correct vibes emulating from the golden haired ninja but Naruto was fighting against those emotions, he desired to rebuild his bond with the young man.

"Thank you Uzumaki, this is a very good meal you've prepared." Shino stared at the generous plate of food Naruto passed him much more than he would ever take for himself in a serving. Ready to question the volumes of food, he glanced at Narutos equally loaded plate the blond shoveling food in his mouth rapidly.

"Huh Uzumaki, it is better to savor your food, or should I be worried about the flavor." Shino smirked at him as the blond gulped his mouthful in his haste to respond, then blushed from the criticism.

"It taste fine, go ahead eat up." He continued at a slower pace his eyes glancing at Shino every few seconds. Shino took great pains to enjoy his meal deciding not to return the over size portions. He works methodically between each dish, the flavor and texture perfect. Pleasantly surprised he consumed the entire mountain of food without feeling he over extended himself. 'I guess I was hungrier than I thought.' Shino leaned back in his chair watching Naruto cleaning his third oversized plate.

"I wonder what I would look like if I ate like you." Shino asked, Naruto frowned, before he could retort the violet eyes ninja stood taking with him several empty dishes to the kitchen.

Naruto blanched, he did not want Shino cleaning his dishes. "Shino I will do this." Shoving his last mouthful of Ramon in his mouth, he gathered the remaining dishes taking them to the kitchen. Shino already had soapy dishwater in the sink, Naruto eased in his dirty dishes he could hear the first faint sounds of the Kikai, standing so close to this man. "I don't want you to do my dishes Shino, so just have a seat or something and we can talk." He kept his eyes purposely away from the olive profile.

"I will dry them while you wash, we can talk in that manner right?" he compromised; Naruto did not seem too interested in the idea. "Uzumaki it is the least I can do since you prepared this perfect meal. I am impressed with your cooking and you."

The blushed returned to his face instantly, a blue eye turning to look at Shino. Wondering if they could really be together, since the feelings he had when close to this young man were not like any he ever felt. He nodded not trusting his voice to speak yet as he took over washing. Shino close at his side rinsing and then drying each dish carefully both in silence only casting each other a nervous glance hoping the other would start a conversation.

Shino glanced at his blond comrade Naruto much more uncomfortable than he would have wanted. "Naruto, you needn't worry about that Fox, I have had a conversation with it and we have come to an understanding."

The loud clunk of a plate hitting the bottom of the sink echoed in the small apartment. "What, do you mean?" He stared fixedly at the violet eye profile.

Carefully placing the cup he dried in the cabinet Shino gave Naruto his undivided attention. "Do you remember on the mountain side when you forced your chakra into me?" Naruto nodded mutely his bright eyes darkening as the full ordeal returned. "Well, you gave me too much." The blue eyes looked away, staring instead at the diminished dish suds in the sink, reaching for the last dish under the water. "It is ok Naruto it was a long time ago." Shino tried to ease the dark shadow that crossed over his comrade's face.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it happen." Naruto groaned his voice thick with bitterness. "I nearly killed you, I will not forget that..." he looked deliberately away, trying to shield his face. His voice horse as he spoke again, "I am really sorry about that, it's my fault." Finally turning back to the empty sink his eyes dry but his face deeply flushed. "I will never let that happen again, that is why I trained with the Frog Hermit, so I can control this dam Fox." He hands gripped the sink counter until his knuckles were white from the strain.

Shino place a large hand over them, Naruto flinched, before he could pull his hand away the larger hand closed over his holding him. "Naruto." Shino said softly until Naruto gazed in his direction. "I do not fear that Fox, and you have shown me you can control the red chakra very well today. I do not underestimate you in the least; it is thanks to you I have become stronger than I could have on my own."

"What are you talking about?" He tugged at his hand trying to free it as Shino shifted so he faced the shorter ninja, slowly easing closer to him while Naruto eased back.

Shino paused as Naruto backed into the small refrigerator; he took a stance to block the blue-eyed ninja from getting pass him easily, releasing his hand. "Well, that incident nearly killed all of my Kikai." Naruto face shadowed again he looked away. "The circumstances are grim, but I had to face them and so have you. Please do not punish yourself for the ordeal any longer, I do not blame you, Naruto look at me." His voice softened on the end Naruto finally turning to face him, the blue eyes over bright.

"How can you say that?" He gasped as the Chuunin leaned into him his eyes flames of desire.

Placing an arm on one side of the counter while the other reached to caress the whiskered cheek Shino whispered in a sultry voice. "I still have the same feelings for you, they have never changed. I carried this deep affection everyday of the three years, you were away from me." Naruto flinched as the cool fingers danced over his fiery skin, feeling drawn into those eyes. "I don't fully understand but I met that Fox inside you and I told it you belong to me. You need to know this, from the moment I woke hundreds of miles away from my home, my Tenshi I connected the reasons you created those false words, you are in love with me and you never had feeling for Uchiha." He leaned in brushing his lips over the trembling mouth.

"What makes you think it wasn't true?" Naruto breathed into the soft lips dusting over his reflectively lifting his chin and trembling as Shino eased closer so their lips rested on one another.

Shino smiled his eyes closed halfway, he could feel Naruto quake under him and see the passion in his bright eyes. "You fooled me so well, but I will teach you that you are not the only hero in our story." Pressing his lips gentle at first Naruto released a gasping shudder opening his mouth for more which Shino claimed hungrily dipping into the blonds mouth as he pressed his body against him, releasing his own groan of ecstasy.

'What am I doing? I do not want things the way they were. Why am I enjoying this? What is happening to me? I must stop before I go too far!' Naruto's mind plagued him with dozens of questions as his body gripped tightly around the Chuunin's back, pulling him tighter into an embrace. His mouth dived deeper demanding more from his large friend and quaking violently when he finally pulled up releasing the contact.

Shino moved across Naruto's jaw kissing his way down to the tight skin on his neck and then gently nipping at the skin between kisses. "You are trembling, and your kiss is more passionate than before." He smiled as Naruto sucked in a shuddering breath his hand gripping firmly around his back.

"Please stop Shino." His heart beat rapidly in his throat, breathing hard to bring it under control. He forced his own hands down, gripping them in fist to keep from grabbing Shino again. The violet eyes lifted up from his neck still too close to him, Naruto wanted to put some distance between them so he could think. "Can you please?" He placed a hand on the broad chest to ease him back, instantly regretting the contact as he felt the rapid beat.

Clasping his hand over Naruto's Shino held that hand over his heart while he eased back a little; not nearly, enough for Naruto to escape the corner and slip pass him. "Naruto if you tell me you never have or will love me I will leave and not trouble you again. However know this; I will always love only you." He took another step back, Naruto trying to pull his hand free from his grasp.

The blue eyes looked away from him still breathing hard finding it difficult to get his thoughts to make sense. 'Why am I fighting this? What do I really want?' Looking deliberately in the empty sink, "I don't want things the way they were before." He looked back in the violet eyes as Shino released his hand and took another step back. "We are not kids and we need to think seriously about our actions before moving into a situation we are not prepared to deal with." He paused as the violet eyes darkened. "Shino I never want to hurt you like that again. This demon does not want me to find happiness, which is why I believe it attacked you. It is too dangerous I won't put your life at risk, who knows when it will come forward again and this time finish the job." His eyes flamed with determination, wanting this man to understand why he is so worried.

Shino stared at his most important person, finally realizing the love he sought from this man already is in full bloom. It brought tears to his eyes that he did not let fall; he smiled at his own lack of foresight. "So you feel for me the same, I too do not want a relationship as we shared before; I desire so much more Naruto."

Naruto clenched his jaw, scowling at the stubbornness. "Are you hearing what I am saying Shino, we can't …"

"It is time I explain the reason you need not worry about me defeating that Nine-Tails Demon chakra." He raised his voice cutting off Naruto mid sentence, the blue eyes blazing at him as he fell silent. Shino leaned against the sink considering the simplest way to explain. "After the ordeal on the mountain, my Kikai were devastated, many of the adults I should say juveniles and young died." Pausing as he reflected back on his recovery and realization of the extent of damage. "It was difficult for me to except, but I had no choice; after my recovery I began to train and advance other areas of ninja techniques. I needed to give my Kikai a chance to grow and multiply once again. You see, Naruto the chakra devastated the viable population however many pupa and eggs survived as well as enough juveniles to support the newly growing young and queen with astounding results." A smile stretched across the thin lips as Naruto eyes widened in surprise.

"What happen?"

Shino glanced out the window over the sink a coy smirk on his face. "Like you Naruto, I am more than what people presume and I will eventually show them all." He turned his violet eyes back to his love, stepping closer to the golden haired ninja. "The survivors assumed the red chakra is another poison that I have come in contact with, thus they evolved to defend against the toxic substance as part of a permanent message to each new generation." He lifted his fingers to stroke Naruto surprised face. "It is why my Kikai could restrain you earlier with out the adverse affects of before."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, even as he realized that Shino was correct, the Kikai trap in the forest held him and drained his strength even though he was releasing a good amount of red chakra. "It doesn't make sense, how can they defend against chakra, its pure energy." He trembled as the cool fingers stroked his cheeks lightly, the ninja moving steadily closer again.

"All chakra is energy, white, blue or your red; they did not really defend against it, I should say they have evolved to absorb it like any other chakra and not suffer the ill effects." Naruto eyes flashed with understanding then closed slightly the longing returning. "In other words, Tenshi I will not loose you to that _**Cute Fox,**_you are mine and you needn't worry about a confrontation again, it will not go its way." He brushed his lips over Naruto enjoying the pulsing heat from both their bodies.

The full lips pushed into the kiss, giving into the warmth surrounding him as the still worried voice spoke from his heart. "What about the population, you said it was devastated, I don't want you at a disadvantage?" Naruto breathed into their kiss as his arms snaked slowly around Shino's waist pulling him closer.

"Uhmm" Shino moaned with a smile easing back a few inches from the full mouth. "I know you are not underestimating me Uzumaki. My Kikai have a defense for rapid colony depletion, it took just under a year to rebuild the swarm with the new genetic code. I will tell you I am very happy with this new addition, they have become far more devastating now that they can mimic your chakra as well." He moved down Naruto's neck kissing and nipping his love.

"Shino I don't get it what do you mean mimic?" He pulled at the back of Shino's shirt lifting it out of the waist of his pants. Then began running his fingers on the bare skin beneath.

The tan fingers gripping into his back squeezing in a manner that welcomed the bug lord to go further he pulled Naruto's tee shirt over his head tossing it over his shoulder hissing an explanation between kiss. (1)"_**Convergent Evolution**_, Tenshi."

"Huh, what?" Naruto pulled the black shirt over Shino's head tossing it to the side and running his fingers over the tight chest muscles gasping as their bodies pressed together their mouths bouncing up and down on each other.

Shino pulled at the buttons on Naruto's pants pulling him from the refrigerator and backing him down the hall, he felt the waist of his own pants come loose as Naruto forced him against a wall next to the bath grinding their hips together.

Shino wrapped his arms around the shorter blond-ninja while his pants inched down his thighs. _**"It is the process in which organisms,"**_ He pushed his tongue deeper in Naruto's mouth his head beginning to swim from their contact, then. _**"Not monophyletic, independently evolve similar traits."**_ He pushed down Naruto's pants and boxers; both breathing hard as their bare erections bumped and rubbed together. _**"This is as a result of adaptation to the ecological niches or similar environments."**_

"What does that mean in English?" Naruto groaned as Shino nipped at his neck again, the spiraling sensation making him giddy for more from this ninja. The Kikai hummed a tune he never heard before it filled him with nostalgia, he pulled Shino from the wall and pushed open the bathroom door backing him to the shower.

Shino paused, moving back to stare in the passion filled blue eyes, caressing his face softly. "It doesn't matter Tenshi, I love you." He leaned down kissing Naruto's mouth slowly enjoying the feel and sensations flowing through both of them.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the taller ninja, dropping any pretense of uncertainty; he wanted to get close to this man. He eased back from their kiss his head swimming with the erotic connection. "Shino I'm afraid, but I know I want a bond with you." The blue eyes shimmered with deeper lights as he leaned up kissing around the thin lips.

The warmth filling his heart pressed behind his eyes until it forced its way out. He blinked to clear it away, pulling Naruto into a tighter hold, "Please allow me to wash your hair, my love." Then he leaned down kissing the full lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(1) http: / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Convergent Evolution _**I needed to space that out or it would not show up properly, that is where I got my diffiniton...**_

Woot! Thanks for reading, wonder what I will make of that little science blurb?! Hahaha! lemon shi/nau on its way for now darkness...xDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	46. Chapter 46 Unfortuate Path

**Chapter 46 Unfortunate Path**

_Warning someone dies __**speaking with kikai**_

She sat under a stairwell, forcing her breathing back under control. In her head, she could hear Iruka-sensei explaining the art to becoming, a successful ninja is being able to conceal your presence and remain several steps ahead of your opponent. 'I am scared Iruka-sensei.' She shut her ruby eyes beginning to focus her chakra slowing her heart rate just before the pursuers stormed down the stairs.

"Find her quickly!"

"Why are we doing this, ourselves we should be using…:"

"YOU KNOW WHAT KUNI-TE-SAMA SAID DO NOT USE YOUR KIKAI! GO THAT WAY!!"

The small ninja's presence unnoticed, silent tears eased out her cheeks. Her primary worry the Elder, she was still trying to digest the information she discovered. _**"…for the good of the Clan…"**_ Ruby clenched her teeth she knew she had to get to Shino with this valuable information. Listening closely she raised her right hand staring as the tiny insects emerged.

_**You must take this information to Shino-Sama, he must know the full truth**_

The Kikai wings fluttered but none took flight, she pursed her lips ordering them to leave her, only a small cloud would she part with, however the tiny insects could sense the danger and were reluctant to leave her unguarded.

_**It is more important that we save the Clan I am insignificant go to Shino-Sama now!**_

Less than a dozen took flight staying along the walls and shadows; they sensed the many watching eyes. Once they were out of sight, she eased out of her hiding place to search for a way out, replaying the conversation she over heard. As far as Kuni-te is concerned, nothing will stand in his way of creating the ultimate Shinobi. She held in the despair that grip her heart learning of the experiments he conducted on the missing children, those thought to have been still born he harbored in his laboratory. The children cries cutting into her very soul. 'I must let everyone know this is all just some sick game, for the benefit of the CLAN! How dare he hide behind that as an excuse for his sick experiments and manipulation of people's lives? I will not let him get away with this.'

She noticed a door at the far end on the dark basement warehouse, glancing around carefully she crept along the wall listening for any sound. Her Kikai began to swarm, Ruby pulled out her kunai ready to kill whoever was approaching. The juvenile Kikai flew up toward the dark ceiling for the first time Ruby allowed her eyes to gaze up into the pitch blackness, she began to quake with fear. Her eyes wrenched from the ceiling as a more terrifying presence began to approach.

"Heh heh heh." Kuni-te step out from the darkness were he lurked, chuckling at the young ninja. "You are not even women yet, and you call yourself a ninja." He laughed louder.

She clenched her teeth ordering the Kikai to return, none did. Narrowing her eyes at the Elder still voicing the order to her insects, she tried to master the consuming fear.

"Ruby isn't it." Kuni-te began to pace towards her as he spoke his voice a frigid tone. "You have over step your boundary and I have no choice but to," he paused the ceiling showering the dead bodies of Ruby's Kikai she gasped opening her hands and catching a few. "Well, this has been amusing I must say I was getting rather bored with the ordinary everyday plans for the future. I will take great pleasure in killing you for your interference." He chuckled again, stopping a few feet away from the trembling ninja.

"I wont die so easily, you bastard! Shino will stop you!" Her ruby eyes flames as she called on all her ninja skills making several hand signs.

The sound of a dull pop and crunch echoed in empty shadows, Ruby froze mid-jutsu. Her body fell limply to the floor among her Kikai the Elder step closer crouching down to look in her fading gaze.

"Well that was fun." He opened his hand raining over her face the Kikai she sent forward, their dead bodies passing before her slowly blinking gaze. "I will tell you Ruby-chan, I look forward to Shino." He smirked "Trying to stop me, which will be a day to remember for the entire Village our Clan will no longer be looked upon so lightly."

She could not move a dull pain at the back of her head her eyes fill with blood. "Pleas.. pleee don t ku..te.." The world closed around her as she took her last breath.

_**Unattainable Dream**_

He quickened his pace through the dense trees still too close to the Village to be a missing ninja. Someone was following him, they were clever and silent but Sasuke was far better at concealing himself when need presented. He did not waste his time training under ANBU the ninja tracking him will need to learn some manners. He thought blending perfectly with the trunk of a large Red Wood Tree.

The Shinobi leaped in the clearing looking around carefully sure Sasuke could not be much further ahead; she crouched staring at the untouched weeds and dead leaves.

"Why are you following me?"

She stood; Sasuke suddenly appeared in the shadow of a large tree the sight of him still astounded her. "I don't know Sasuke-kun I just wondered why you would leave the hospital early. You know Tsunade-sama said…"

"Sakura, I do not need you to chase after me, go back to the Leaf I need some time alone." He glared at her waiting to see if she would leave.

Looking down at the ground a familiar guilt welled in her heart, always she wondered. "Sasuke, why won't you go out with me some time there are some nice places to see, away from the Village if you like." The green eyes managed to cast furtive glances between words as she spoke her fair skin flushing as pink as her hair.

Sasuke leaned against the tree actually considering the question he smirked. "Aren't you seeing Lee?"

She blushed deeper, "Sorta." Turning away from the penetrating dark eyes, "We are good friends."

'Women.' "Well, that means you are dating Lee, so no I don't believe it would be appropriate to go out on a date with you, under those circumstances."

"Sasuke-kun you know…" She began to disagree, however Sasuke cut over her words.

"Also Sakura, I do not find you the least bit attractive, I barely consider you a friend and now you have given me more reasons to dislike you. What makes you think I would want to be seen with a person who would betray someone like Rock Lee?" His dark eyes bore into her as she began to sob. "He is really a pathetic guy, great ninja; but to deceive someone like him." He sucked his teeth in disgust. "Lee deservers better than a person who can not let go of a pointless and unattainable dream; you are the most disgusting person I have ever known. My life would be much better if I never meet anyone like you again." He turned to leave, clenching jaw to stop from saying more.

Sakura sobbed staring at the ground a bitter anger growing in her. "You would know all about pointless and unattainable dreams, right Sasuke-kun?" The angry green eyes staring at his back, Sasuke did not turn to face her or acknowledge the remark.

'Farewell, Sakura.' Leaping into the trees, he left, planning never to return until he killed his brother.

_**To be useful**_

Kimimaro stared as his travel companion pulled a wide comb through the lengths of deep brown hair; thinking how very beautiful the tresses are. "Your hair is uplifting, I once longed for hair as deeply colored as yours."

The brown eyes glanced his way, an innocent smile lighting the angelic features. "I have always envied hair of you color and texture Kimimaro-san." His caretaker carefully fixed the long tresses securing it in a tight bun. "How much longer will we rest here, I really would like to see the Hidden Leaf."

'Why do I linger in this place, we should have continued our journey days ago.' "We can leave at first light to maximize our day if that will suit you." The pale green eyes focused on the brown eye beauty. "You will love the Leaf; people are very friendly, I am sure you will be able to remain once your application is completed." Kimimaro lay back on the ground staring up at the last traces of light in the fading sky.

His companion stared a few minutes longer wondering about this strange man, and then placed small fingers to touch the full lips, the memory pleasant. "Your friend is fortunate to have someone as passionate as you; can you tell me what you are thinking?" The caretaker stretched out lounging on one arm staring at the pale profile on the opposite side of their campfire. "How do you know he still cares for you?"

Kimimaro grinned thinking about how Morino pursued him to 'have a meeting.' "To meet him you would not believe it, so try not to judge him based on the initial encounter; he can be unsettling." He turned the large brown eyes, appeared almost red in the fire light. "When we were together, he asked me to stay with him, to live together."

"If you have a secure relationship a person would expect that level of commitment." His companion added.

The handsome grin spread as Kimimaro gazed up at the stars now popping out of the darkening sky. "Yes, you are correct, for a man like Morino to ask after one day together means something more. For me it means he is in love with me even though we never admitted the truth." He considered how simple minded it was to set guards against such things, and wished not for the first time he had told the Jonin how he felt.

"I don't understand Kimimaro-san, how can someone ask you to live with him if he is not comfortable enough to express his emotions?"

He closed his pale eyes his mind adrift, "You know I believe it is foolish to hold emotions of this type inside." The green eyes flashed open turning to face his companion. "You knew all along you had no such emotions for me, even if I hoped to salvage some part of happiness just in case my lover is not waiting." He paused the thoughts of Morino caused a dull pain in his heart. "You are so insightful to already realize we make better friends than lovers, and I must admit you fooled me completely." He grinned at the angelic features.

"Please forgive me for that I do not mind you calling me Nee-chan." The large brown eyes gazed at the dark sky full of blue-ish white stars.

Kimimaro smiled. "I feel only innocence when I gaze at you, but you are a very strong Shinobi, gifted in medicine and I suspect a formidable opponent."

The smile eased from the full lips a shadow falling over the features, remembering the person they once were and how many lives were lost to fulfill the desire of that precious one.

"I can be of use in the Hidden Leaf, if they need me in such a manner. I only desire to be useful."

Kimimaro looked at the fire his mind thinking of Morino again. "They always need soldiers in the Leaf; it is what I applied to do if needed. With your gift I am sure you will be welcome." He then gazed back at his friend, "Haku, do not worry you will find a great use in Konoha."

"Hye." He hoped.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Woot! Still coming more hahaha! Did anyone know it was Haku!! Wait until you see the pairing heehehe  
Thanks for reading..


	47. Chapter 47 Sealing A Bond

**Chapter 47 Sealing a Bond**

_**speaking with kikai**_

Shino held Naruto tightly around the small of his back with one arm while his left hand made slow circles in the foamy crop of blond hair. Their mouths locked together in a slow deep sensual kiss inside the small shower tub comfortable for two. The water fell in a soft spay behind Naruto as he leaned into the firm hold his arms wrapped around Shino neck working the soap in his hair to a thick lather. One tan hand moved down across Shino's chest making slow slippery circles on his abs, then the long fingers closed around the stiff cock bumping against his, stroking it slowly. Naruto release a soft moan as the hand caressing the small of his back moved forward stoking his erection as well.

"This feels so good." He spoke into their kiss, lifting his mouth barely enough to loose contact.

"Yes, very nice." Shino rocked his hips forward in rhythm with the stroke his heart boiling over at what he wants to do with the smaller ninja. Everything felt like fate as if he knew he would end up in this situation, holding the man who has captivated him for most of his life.

Naruto opened his mouth wider allowing the dipping tongue to go deeper his heartbeat faster as the sensations grew, 'feels like we were always going to be together.' He pulled back from the kiss staring up at the violet eyes, so many emotions directed at him. Continuing to stroke the large penis in his grasp a sly smile crossed his face. "I want to try something else with you." He leaned in placing light kisses under Shino's bottom lip kissing around the seeking mouth. "This feels kind of strange, but familiar, right?" The flashy grin looking perverted with his sneaky eyes and sexy wet frame.

Shino pulled the mouth to his plunging deeper in a passionate kiss that left Naruto glassy eyed, his left hand still stroking the nice size cock as he released the delightful mouth. "Yes I was just feeling the same, what would you like to do?" His Kikai hum dropped, and then whispered a warning.

Naruto step back under the shower spray rinsing his hair the soap running down in thick rivets on his muscled body, leaving his lover's mouth to gape open. "I would like to show you ok." He grinned shifting the water so Shino could rinse as well.

The violet eyes closed as the shower spray passed over his head; he opened his mouth to draw in a breath. Shino wanted to stay in the hazy feelings causing the air to tingle with palatable energy. However, a constant presence loomed with in that would not let him forget that caution is more prudent than irrational decisions. Shino extended one arm out of the tub his Kikai began to swarm.

_**Make sure we are not disturbed for any reason other than death**_

Naruto watched as Shino rinsed his thick auburn hair, pushing the waves behind him squeezing the water out. His muscles contracting with each motion, if Naruto did not know the bug lord better he would presume he was purposely posing for his benefit to Naruto he looks delicious. He step forward turning the showerhead away from them easing back into Shino's embrace. The thin lips smiled slightly, Naruto offered his own quirky smirk then placed a gentle kiss on his lovers' mouth.

"I just want to try something different, tell me if I'm doing it right." The blue eyes slanted close as he grinned deviously; placing slow kisses on Shino's shoulders working his way down to nip at a brown nipple.

Shino wrapped his arms around Naruto back stroking the wet skin lightly. He pushed his hips forward, their man hoods pressing against each other. "What are you planning?" He placed a large hand on the twisting head paying excellent service to his chest. Naruto did not respond, he just snickered and moaned deeply then dropped to one knee. Shino grinned leaning against the tile wall and stroking the wet blond hair, very delighted for his lover to make a second attempt at oral sex. The stiff cock aligned perfectly with Naruto's smile, the bright blue eyes looking up at him, with apprehension.

"I'm not really sure how this works but I want to try." Naruto's voice trembled slightly; gazing up at Shino's eyes calmed some of the anxiety billowing in his heart. The hand on his head traveled down to caress his cheek, his love saying nothing as the olive hips moved forward coxing him to continue. Naruto placed his right hand along his shaft beginning to stroke him lightly as he placed a careful kiss on the head of the erect cock; glancing up at the violet eyes between each slow kiss. Then easing his mouth open he allowed his tongue to taste the slit and then lapped at the opening to absorb more of the flavor, he moaned then ginned satisfied that it caused his lover to tremble. 'I guess there is no need to worry, my training with Eros-Seine worked out great.' He opened his mouth wider extending his tongue to lick the entire length from head to base, and then paused for the first time noticing.

"Look who is as bare as a chuubi." He snickered glancing up at the tall ninja. Shino's eyes only narrowed slightly his face a serious mask his hand drawing the blue-eye ninja to continue while his hips rocked forward. The substantial length poked at his chin, Naruto caught on quickly, 'Get serious and suck my cock now!' He grinned more, pushing the thought of teasing his lover to the back of his mind. "Ok, alright." The full mouth opened wide taking in the thick length, his right hand continue to stroke the base of the shaft with his left he grabbed Shino's hip for support; wondering how deep he will be able to stand. However, he felt relatively confident he could copy any action from his smutty fiction.

'This is not so bad. I like the way he feels in my mouth.' The blue eyes gazed up again, staring at the penetrating violet eyes his face looked dazed as Naruto began to move with longer and faster stokes. Naruto felt his cock throb, in time with the quakes of Shino's hot rod. Sliding the cock out of his mouth, it bobbed up and down nudging his chin and lips feeling surprised that his oral service is causing him to become more aroused. The hand holding Shino for balance lowered to stroke his growing need, while the other continued to stoke the erection poised in front of his nose. His perverted mind envisioned the sight of the two of them in the shower, 'That looks so sexy.' His cock growing harder as he took the length back in his mouth determined to hear his lover call his name. Shino's soft moans did not escape his sharp ears increasing his self-esteem and causing him to deliver increasingly passionate strokes with his hungry mouth. Drawing on all his experience as a writer but especially his memories of the time they shared so many years ago, Naruto pushed the entire length to the back of his throat releasing his own moan of pleasure, feeling Shino's fingers pressing steadily on the back of his head.

Shino looked up at the ceiling his eyes shut the sensations from Naruto has numerous emotions swimming through his mind. 'How did he get so good? With whom did he do these things? Why does it make me angry? This feels so amazing he's pulling me to my limit!' The insistent logical voice that questioned every detail plagued him with questions his physical self could careless about. What caused this formerly innocent ninja to become a total genius in carnal pleasure? The ultimate question that the logical voice tried to name; however, Shino had enough closing every thought from his mind but the beautiful blond-ninja giving him his first blowjob. Staring back down at Naruto's head bobbing on and off his penis at a faster pace, Shino could feel the climax clenching behind his navel, everything fading out except the blue eyes that now locked on his holding his erection between pink-red lips sucking hungrily for the prize that waited when his lover exploded.

With great effort, he moved his hand off Naruto's head taking the tan face in one hand prompting him to stop. Naruto looked up with confused eyes as Shino beckoned him to stand, while shutting off the water. Rising slowly taking the large hand, Naruto did not understand what he did wrong; he wanted to finish his own cock aching for relief.

"What did I do something wrong?" The blue eyes questioned feeling guilty, he mentally enumerating each step that he had taken to determine where he went wrong. Shino pulled a towel from a bracket outside the shower wrapping it around the tan shoulders pulling Naruto closer in an embrace, kissing his mouth without a word.

Considering how well Naruto has performed biding his time to calm the emotions racing through him wanting so much more from this young man. Shino pulled up from their lengthy kiss, placing shorter kisses around the full lips swallowing hard his heartbeat would not slow he felt captivated. The bug lord imagined when he spoke his voice would betray the desperation he felt inside however a completely different tone emerged.

"I want to make love to you Naruto, now." Surprised at how in control he sounded, he eased back to look into bright blue eyes. "Go to the bedroom I have something we will need." He pushed open shower curtain stepping out first and offering Naruto a hand. The blue eyes appeared slightly astonished and over bright. "I will only be a few minutes." Shino assured as Naruto and he exited the bathroom.

Naruto made his way to the bedroom feeling slightly disconnected his mind echoing Shino's words. 'He stops me because he wants to…' His heart skipped a beat as he entered his room feeling apprehensive about the encounter. 'I want this; I want him to make love to me.' The desire to move forward did not ease his anxious fears, but he clenched his teeth removing his towel and draping it across a small chair. 'I will move forward with my lover.' He climbs on the low bed waiting.

The bedroom has false walls made of a honey tone bamboo to give a more private feel to the open apartment. The low queen size bed has a contemporary headboard that matched a highboy set off on the right, while a long southern facing window took up most of the opposite wall. Over the bed, a huge wood-carved Hidden Leaf symbol surrounded with smaller carvings the names of the five Konoha Hokage. Near the bed a small desk with chair, Shino glanced around the room impressed with the organization.

Carrying a pitcher of iced tea and his ninja pouch to the table, he stared at the wide eyes, Naruto lying across the bed as if the ceiling would collapse. Shino has a towel around his waist his erection lifting the front of the towel obscenely; he seemed not to notice as he spoke casually to Naruto.

"I thought you may be thirsty." He poured him a tall glass offering it as Naruto rose mumbling his thanks, and then gulped it down quickly. Shino smiled, however that faded almost immediately as he took the empty cup. His logical mind would not be silent and the growing jealousy eating at his conscience pushed him to give voice to some of his concerns. While away from Naruto he considered numerous possibilities how Naruto may have learned his techniques.

Shino understood when they parted they did not have a relationship that would require abstinence that being the case expecting this from his lover would be unreasonable. However, he wanted to know who and how many people Naruto had been with before he moved forward. He felt he needed to be very clear about what type of relationship he expected so there would be no doubt on either side what the future held.

"You are talented, what you did for me absolutely amazing." Sitting on the edge of the bed trying to take the harshness out of his voice he offered Naruto a smile.

Naruto beamed pushing his damp hair out of his face. He pulled most of the blankets back off the bed and now only had a thin sheet covering his manhood, which throbbed annoyingly. "Thanks, I was worried; I thought you didn't really like it since you stopped me." His face flushed slightly at the violet eyes, wondering why he felt an angry vibe from his lover.

"No I love what you were doing, I just want to do more." He took a deep breath trying to cool his temper, while he chose his words carefully.

"That's great," Naruto began nervously but pleased. "You know Eros-Seine said if I write sexy stories for him I would be a better lover when the time came. I got to remember to thank him because I kept telling him it was pointless, even if it helped him sale more books." Naruto sat back against the headboard snickering at his own ignorance, doubting the Frog Hermit. Shifting his eyes to the window as he remembered all the arguments they had over the issue.

"…." Shino raised an eyebrow as Naruto's gaze turned back to him. "Writing?"

The blush deepened, the blond-ninja spluttered. "Yeah, that was part of my training; well he said it was anyway. See he writes these books called Yaoi Paradise." Shino shifted, Naruto snickered to himself his voice dropping to a conniving whisper. "He calls himself the Frog Hermit in his books and wanted to do a series appealing to a younger audience so he had me come up with some stories for the Prep School Encounters Series of Yaoi Paradise." The toothy grin spread across his face wider as he scratched his head embarrassed to admit he had done smutty stories.

Shino lowered his head a shadow passed over his face his heartbeat rising, he began to chuckle.

Naruto stop laughing surprised by the sudden emotional switch in the brunette. "Shino, what is it? Have you heard of the books?"

'This is the happiest day of my life.' Shino looked up in the bright eyes a devious grin on his face. He stood pulling the towel from his waist so quickly it billowed in the air several moments before hitting the floor. Naruto gasped at the tall sexy naked ninja, his face flashing perfect teeth ginning in a very perverted manner. He gulped as the violet eyes closed in on him pulling him off the headboard and down into the pillows with a firm yank. His mouth absorbed as Shino pressed his body on top of him while one hand ripped the sheet from between them and another plucked at a nipple.

_**This man will always be in our life show him something amazing while you sing to him.**_

He felt consumed by the swiftly moving hands touching him in every tender and sensitive area on his body. Too fast, for him to appreciate one area before the hands mouth and tongue taunted another area, his lover whispering to him words he could not understand. "Ohhoo Shino, what are you doing? I can't hear you, can you slow down." The violet eyes paused above him; the thin lips pressed a slow kiss on his mouth still speaking in that low sultry voice as the Kikai tune peeke d Naruto's ears.

"I love you Naruto, my Tenshi." He spoke between slow kisses, Naruto hands gripping tighter at his back. "I want only you in my life, I have never desired another, and I never will." He stops kissing the full lips leaning on one elbow, gently stroking the golden hair. "I want everything from you my love, and I will give you everything and anything." He paused to place more kisses on the trembling lips, Naruto lifting his mouth into the softness, his eyes glassy with desire. "Can you give me your all my love, all your heart?" He kissed down the firm neck his heart overflowing with love for this man sucking the delicate skin and then nipping firmly to mark him. Naruto released a gasping shudder gripping Shino tighter around his back pulling his mouth down harder.

The sensations burning all over his body wanted and needed to have this man touch him in a delicate fashion he wanted to believe everything Shino told him as the only truth in the wide universe. Naruto desired to hold a tangible thing close to his heart with out fear of loosing it or having it taken away. He gulped as the ninja moved to running his ceaseless tongue around his navel sucking and nipping the skin between licks driving the blond-ninja out of his mind with desperation. Naruto bucked his hips forward his cock aching for attention, his hands moving to the top of Shino's head pushing him to go lower.

Shino smirked, "So now my turn, but you will answer me Naruto before we are done." The violet eyes stared at the fiery blue lust pools, Naruto licking his lips and panting. Shino pushed the tan legs wider as he eased his nose to align with the throbbing cock, darkened with excitement, shiny fluids leaking slowly down the shaft. The sight cause his mouth to salivate as he slid the tip of his tongue from the bottom of the shaft, absorbing the thin line of pre-cum, up to the hot pulsing head. Naruto groaned, lifting his hips for more. Shino shifted his body so he held the hips down with one arm while the other hand toyed with his nipple and the outer edge of the seal around the blonds navel.

Grinning at his own excitement as well as the desperate moans from his lover, he sucked painfully slow on the cock enjoying the heat emanating from his lovers man hood. Shino lifted his mouth licking his lips as he prepared to take the entire length deep in his throat. Naruto called his name; Shino engulfed the penis his arm releasing the hips to thrust forward in his mouth, Naruto bucking up at a tentatively slow speed his hands digging in Shino's damp mass of hair, completely loosing himself as the pleasure grew greater euphoria consuming him. The feel of the quaking cock in his mouth caused his own manhood to demand fulfillment. Naruto's pre-cum coating his tongue filled him with nostalgia and longing that he never realized he would ever enjoy with this man.

Naruto gazed fixedly at the top of the dark hair, his vision blurring from not blinking his throat feeling dry from constant gasping. He could not help his reactions, if Shino was good three years ago, he is perfect now; finding the perfect rhythm in tune with Naruto's need. His mouth tightened and loosened at the precise moment and giving an additional puckering suck to the head between plunges as if he could feel just what service the golden-haired ninja preferred Naruto completely amazed.

"Oh Oh! Shinoooo! Yesssss!" The blue eyes grew wider as his lover suddenly stopped the wonderful sucking, sitting up to stare at him.

Shino crawled up to Narutos gaping mouth the blue eyes looking pleadingly up at him for release. "Shi don't stop now, that is so great please." The eyes shimmered with desire as Shino leaned in kissing his lips slowly, with a satisfied smirk; reaching into his ninja pouch next to the bed.

Shino removed a long tube with a pointy tip, placing it on the bed next to Naruto's hips while he continued to kiss the full pink lips, the tan arms wrapping around the small of his back. "Naruto you did not answer me, but I want you so it does not matter what you say." The violet eyes darkened slightly Shino paused in his kissing to gaze intently in the blue eyes. "Know this Naruto you belong to me and you can not go back and I never will let you go." Naruto trembled beneath the passionate kiss he placed on his mouth, unable to develop a response to this demanding man who captivated his soul. Kissing down his neck and repeating himself in Naruto's ear placing light kisses there and nipping his neck painfully but then lapping at the wound softly while he whispered his devotion. Naruto felt a warm heat engulfing him his heart beating fast as if reaching a peak in a challenging training he gulped as Shino rose up between his legs showing him the tube of lubricant, his face a mask of serious intent.

"Shi…" His teeth began to chatter, unwillingly his most painful sexual encounters flashing before his eyes. Naruto clamped his mouth shut trying to master the growing fear; his eyes locked on the violet gaze while he gripped the sheets beneath him.

Stroking the hard cock of his lover slowly Shino grip the cap of the lube between his teeth twisting it off breaking the seal noticing the fear grow in his trembling lover. 'There is no stopping me now I must have him.' He narrowed his eyes saying nothing coxing Naruto's legs wider, he lined the narrow tip up with his anus inserting it slowly, then stared at Naruto's reactions. The bright eyes widened slightly then calmed as the cool fluid filled his cavity, Shino inserting a generous amount. Removing the applicator replacing the top, Shino leaned over the full mouth kissing the lips gently as he stared at his love. "You have nothing to fear, Tenshi; I will not hurt you in anyway." He kissed him deeper running his finger lightly over Naruto's navel until the hips bucked forward. "I am in love with you I always have been."

Naruto blinked to clear the burning in his eyes the warmth still surrounding him as Shino kissed him so softly, 'I have nothing to fear, he loves me.' He reached up pulling the ninja into his embrace, gasping as his full weight pinned him to the bed. The sensation of this connection feeling much different than before as if both were closing a great distance with only their bodies preventing a dangerous fall. Shino slid down the tan body, for the first time Naruto heard him speak in a language he never heard before; somehow, he knew he was talking to the bugs. The ceiling shuddered then a kaleidoscope of moving colors erupted to life circling in slowly spiraling motions in alternating directions. The tone changed as well sounding like a multi-level chorus of nature and the water falls. The hungry and demanding mouth consumed Naruto's cock as he stared enchanted by the Kikai's beauty. He gasped looking down at Shino's bobbing head, the violet eyes staring back. Naruto lifted his narrow hips as the mouth tightened his heart quickened, feeling the first slow finger enter.

Turning the finger inside Naruto slowly Shino sucked harder on the stiff tool, keeping his eyes fixedly on the blue eyes above him. Pushing the cock deeper in his throat the tight ring opened more he added a second finger. Naruto's face flushed his mouth gaped open he released a shuddering moan thrusting into the mouth on his cock. Shino rose off the penis staring as Naruto's face, his hips still pressing forward as the opening quaked around his fingers. Naruto opened his legs wider inviting him to push deeper. One hand stroked Naruto's cock while two fingers pushed steadily deeper in the tight cavity slowly turning to widen the opening as the muscles contracted and relaxed. Curling his fingers to apply light pressure to his lovers prostrate caused the blond to whine in pleasure thrust his hips down toward the long fingers, Shino withdrawing them quickly.

"No! Don't stop!" Naruto whined nearly sitting up as Shino raised over top him kissing his mouth until he lay back against the pillows; then quickly eased the two fingers back inside the slippery opening, Naruto twisting his hips for more. "Yes, so good oh yes Shi." His moans increasing as Shino slipped a third finger inside wishing his entire body were a finger so he could enjoy the golden hair ninja sooner. Naruto whimpered lost in the pleasurable sensation from this man, Shino's fingers intermittently curling tagging his prostrate. Naruto digging his nails in Shino's olive skin hissed in his ear the violet eyes buried on his neck, "Fuck me now Shi, I want you."

Shino lifted up staring in the beautiful eyes his heart swelling, running his lips over the full mouth Naruto's tongue shot out sucking hungrily over his mouth. The faster the blond moved the slower Shino moved. "Shhhh." He breathed into Naruto mouth pulling up from the sucking kiss. "I told you I want to make love to you, so remain calm; this is the greatest day of my life." He eased the slick fingers out, stroking his own cock with the thick lubricant staring at Naruto beneath him.

Naruto stared up at the large ninja wondering what frightened him the most. This man is in love with him he knew he felt the same. Why did he feel he needed to hide the depth of his emotions? They are on the same journey. "Please Shi make love to me." He felt a quake inside torturing to come out as Shino's left hand lightly stoked his aching cock while the right hand guided his stiff erection in his entrance both men hissing after the first inches breached the moistened rim.

Shino leaned over Naruto on one hand staring at the blue eyes as he pushed deeper, wanting to be surrounded quickly but moving painfully slow, gasping at the tightness around his shaft Naruto's moans begging him for more. He paused until the tightness lessened finally able to lean in and kiss his lovers lips closing his eyes slightly as he pushed deeper, Naruto lifting up to him he felt the warmth of the tan body resting against his hips. The violet eyes sprang open staring in the wet blue eyes. A horrible sinking sensation began to burn deep in his heart.

"Tenshi, did I hurt you." He was prepared to withdrawal, despite the consuming force to stay.

Naruto blinked his eyes shifting briefly to the insect mosaic on the ceiling the hum soothing his heart, he wrapped his arms around Shino's neck. Tears sliding slowly down the corners of his eyes while he stared up at the violet gaze. "No, this feels nice, I love you Shi kiss me." The thin lips pressed on his mouth while strong hips moved up and down slowly the feeling drawing all his nerves on end the thrill of climax approaching steadily. "I'm all your, my love." Naruto breathed in the dark-haired ninja's ear causing him to tremble violently, gasping in his ear his strokes increased steadily.

Shino felt the world fading to gray containing only his smaller ninja beneath him and the consuming feeling gripping him now. Naruto submitted and now they are making love and he has given himself to me after so many years of wanting. The experience did not come close to the hundreds of fantasies this moment far sweeter endlessly more erotic and soul consuming. Naruto's gasping pulled him out on the limb of complete explosion his hand gripping tightly around the cock in his fist. "Naruto I …I …" He couldn't move Naruto cock erupted over his hand at the same moment he released his thick fluid deep inside the contracting darkness; the waves hit him suddenly and continued so powerfully his body released forcefully groaning as the last spasms shook from his soul.

Collapsing on top of his lover, slowly removing his penis from the pulsating canal he kissed his neck and cheek breathlessly. Sweat dripping off his face mixing with Narutos' sweat as he returned each kiss just as exhaustedly smiling at the violet eyes.

"That is so nice, I feel so good inside."

"I did not hurt you my love?"

"No, I liked it more than I thought. When I write again…."

"You will not write about this."

"Shi this is some hot…."

"That is my favorite book, but not about us."

"Well, that's easy I can just change …."

"Uzumaki, you will not be writing."

"Ok, ok don't get so angry."

"I am not angry."

"Well, when I tell Eros-Seine…"

"You will tell him nothing… about us."

"…"

"Listen Tenshi, it has taken me a very long time to have you I want to enjoy you to myself for a while. Besides I do not want my personal life broadcast for all to witness, and do things while they are reading about our encounter." Shino kissed around the full lips. "Do you understand?"

Naruto smirked while Shino kissed his neck, "Yes I understand. So what did you do while you read my books?"

"Let's take a shower maybe I'll tell you." He grinned at the sneaky smile on Naruto's face pulling him up into a sitting position. "I love you Tenshi."

"I love you Shi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot! They seal their bond I guess I should say the end... Hahaha! Lots of darkness ahead and Shino needs to make peace in his clan before he can live happily ever after .. Thanks for reading..


	48. Chapter 48 Evil Intent

**Chapter 48 Evil Intent**

Moonlight entering the high windows offered little illumination to the oval shaped office. Dark shadows dominating most of a custom installed bookcase, which circled the room and the high cathedral ceiling. Sitting at a computer evaluating the last test subjects blood sample the old man's brow furrowed then he swore under his breath, he closed the program and clicked on another file, realizing he would need to go back through his notes to find the missing enzyme.

The new file a map of the Hidden Leaf circled in red the Hokage Tower. He leaned back in his chair his mind on his nephew, wondering how the brat had managed to corrupt the blood samples thus causing his research to come to a complete halt over two years ago. Kuni-te gritted his teeth, as he remembered how swiftly he worked to get the brat out of the village under the Hokage's nose then fought to keep him out of the Village while he made some changes to the council. Only to discover the brat had moved several steps ahead of him preventing his 'research' without the original host. The Elder worked for years trying to duplicate the blood traits, unique to Shino, he thought he'd made progress, however his last viable test subject expired over a year ago and he was not willing to use the serum on anyone else until he'd gotten close to the genetic traits.

The most he could do was branch his research to discover an anti-viral substitute, which could provide a temporary but effective means of increasing Clan members resistance to toxins. Even that portion of his project has failed since Shino returned to the Village, he suspected now the bastard has inside help, corrupting his work. Although he was not willing to admit that samples he alone could access also failed to perform as expected. The conclusion he reached is if Shino did not come to him, he would need to confront him directly. A confrontation at this stage is not appropriate; the lack of progress over the years severely hampered his plans for the Aburame Clan, 'He is boxing me into a situation that will interfere with our vision for the future!'

"Dam him." He slammed his fist on the desk. "He swore he would do as I asked, Bastard!" A knock at the door drew his attention. "What!"

A pale yellow eye peered in the door, "Excuse me Kuni-te-sama, your visitor has arrived, and the children are sleeping.

The old man narrowed his eyes, inviting this person not really something he was comfortable with. "Good, show him in and stay with the children until I send for you." The servant left, the Elder quickly clearing the few files off his desk sitting back mildly as a short knock and open door allowed the gray hair medic to enter.

"So we meet again Gaki." He chuckled as the boy pushed up his large frames and sat without asking.

"So rude, well I didn't expect a fatherly hug." He smirked. Then leaned back in the armchair and crossed his legs. "You are about to have a world of problems Old Man."

Folding his hands on his lap, he grinned at the boy. "Kabuto, if you would enjoy seeing your snake boss again be respectful." His Kikai dropped from the ceiling to hover four feet above the gray-hair medic.

Kabuto gazed up interestedly then smiled kindly at the lined face. "I didn't come here to fight so we can both be cordial for now right?" He grinned as the insects rose back to the dark roof. "Well, we have information that Kimimaro is returning to the Hidden Leaf as we speak, so I guess you will have some explaining to do once he arrives."

A dark storm rolled over inside the old heart; the desire to kill the boy in the next two minutes tempting. "What do you mean; you were to deal with him, permanently!" He hissed through clenched teeth, his Kikai hissing as well.

Cocking his head to one side and pushing up his frames, he stared at the angry lined face. "Well we slipped-up Orochimaru-sama sends his apologies."

"Perhaps I should slip-up and send your head back without your body to Orochimaru." Kuni-te's anger mounting as his mind sought a means to defend himself when Kimimaro arrived.

Kabuto laughed lightly, "That will not be necessary, Orochimaru-sama has a lucrative offer you will find difficult to refuse. In return for your cooperation he is prepared to assist you in assuming control of the Hidden Leaf and your enemies will be eliminated." His innocent features alight with amusement.

Kuni-te leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk folding his hands in front of his mouth glaring at the snakes' medical specialist. "What is the offer?"

"Just one person Orochimaru-sama, finds intriguing Uchiha Sasuke. Deliver him to me and I will escort him to the sound village, so do we have a deal?"

A deep chuckle began to emulate from the old man, Kabuto joining him at first but stop quickly scowling as the chuckle reverted to a howling laugh, complete with tears of amusement as he stared at the darkening face. "You, I should say the SNAKE wants me to help him get Uchiha! I hate that kid! I want to participate in his dissection! It will be a co ld day in HELL before I give him to that dam OROCHIMARU!" He continued to bellow in laughter in the medic's angry face. "That would be a fate worse than death!" Kabuto rose infuriated.

"Well I see there is nothing further to discuss." Turning to leave he confronted a huge ninja who's presence he never detected. Covered in a long dark coat obscuring his head and face with dark shades blocking his eyes, the ninja leered toward him as Kabuto took a step back. "I am leaving, so move."

"I will have words with you or my nephew will have painful words with you, decide." He chuckled in a subdued manner staring at the gray hair, Kabuto sat back in the chair. He could not detect a heartbeat from the ninja; he never suspected Kuni-te possessed the ability to perform a dead soul jutsu he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

Leaning back in his chair folding his hands across his stomach while his clone stood close behind Kabuto's he considered the offer again. 'I could get rid of that Uchiha once and for all, but then Shino would never have an opportunity to face him. What would the snake want with Uchiha except to assume his body? If that happens my control over the Leaf will be, short lived and my descendants rule will be at a disadvantage. In the end, we may need Uchiha to add strength to the Village.'

"Well I have considered carefully, so please listen your life depends on remembering these important details." He ginned at the angry face as his clone withdrew a long kunai. "I think that eliminating Uchiha is a wonderful idea." A warm smile stretched the lined face, Kabuto relaxed about to share his thoughts when the kunai plucked out his right eye. The large ninja attacks stomping Kabuto as he collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. Between the anguished shrieks, Kuni-te laughed adding, "I will reserve that pleasure for my nephew. Tell Orochimaru I am dissatisfied in his handling of Kimimaro." Kabuto threw his hands over his face attempting to heal his eye the clone closed in swiping the kunai swiftly over Kabuto's face. The medic howled in bitter pain as his right thumb flew wetly threw the air; blood spurting from the stump, Kabuto threw his chakra lighted left hand in the dark frames.

For several heartbeats, he stared in disbelief as Kuni-te cackled madly. Kabuto's hand buried in the hollow that remained after the Kikai face dissolved, the head shook back and forth then closed around his arms as the Kikai above fell like an ocean absorbing his chakra. Kuni-te walked around the desk the Kikai retreated opening a clear path; he crouched down staring at the bleeding Shinobi. "Now you will be escorted to the borders of my land never return. I will handle Kimimaro on my own. Why would I trust you to deal with anything for me again?" He burst out in laughter as the clone dragged the medic to his feet.

"You son of a b!tch! You will pay for this!" The medic wailed trying to stop the bleeding from his eye with his bloody hands. "Orochimaru will kill you for this!"

The clone hauled him to the door yanking it open as Kuni-te called after him. "No he won't and you will be lucky if he waste his time healing your sorry ass!" The derisive laughter echoing through the home while the clone dragged the snakes' servant down the stairs.

Kuni-te stopped laughing removing files from a desk drawer deciding his next move. 'The boy must fulfill his obligation.' He only needed to find him Kuni-te still unable to locate where he lives. None of his Kikai would seek Shino he repelled the Kikai as well as other insects. A unique technique used to hamper trackers; the Elder himself never mastered the secret Jutsu. Narrowing he eyes while he stared at the map of the Village he finally noticed something he never considered, wondering with a dark smirk if Uzumaki has returned to the Village. 'Perhaps I shall get the brats attention in some other fashion I still owe that boy for the kick.' He pulled a scroll from his desk slitting his finger with a small pin, and placed a hand on the open scroll.

He gazed at the large moth the size of an eagle with multi-colored wings in gold, red, green, and black. Except for the varied color, most onlookers would presume it a bird at first glance, but this creature far more deadly. "I need your sacrifice, I believe you owe me." The insect nodded as the elder pointed out Naruto's home on a map of the village. "Here the kid has gold hair and blue eyes; I need to send a message." He grinned darkly at the creature as it cleaned its antenna, and twitched its head.

_**A Ninja's confession**_

Tsunade gazed thoughtfully out her office window the day ending, she felt troubled by the decisions she now faced. She sensed his presence before he spoke, sucking her teeth as she glanced at her long time friend. "Jiraiya you realize we will not be alone I have called for several people to join us."

Sitting in her office window gazing at the slowly setting sun the big Seine smiled mildly tucking away his newest volume of Yaoi Paradise. "Well if that's how it is perhaps we can share the details later, I believe it's my finest work."

"What! You have a new book?!" The copy ninja blurted from the corner, he had managed to slip in the office on the tail end of their conversation.

The Fifth eyed him annoyed. 'This brat always wants to interfere with our private time he shouldn't be here for at least another fifteen minutes or so, and how about knocking for a change.'

"HaHaHa" The Hermit laughed jovially, "One of my favorite customers, Kakashi you will need to wait until it's available to the public, sorry about that." He continued to snicker at the Jonin when a knock drew everyone's attention.

"Enter!" Tsunade barked.

Gai entered behind a records person carrying a large box of files. "I have the information you requested Hokage-sama." The young ninja stated placing the box on her desk.

"Thank you, hello Gai I trust you know why you are here?" She reached in the box pulling out a large folder. It contained information she had reviewed the night before in the library concerning a mission from over ten years ago.

Gai stood in front of the large desk staring at the folder in her hands the file person left. "Yes, Hokage-sama what would you like me to discuss about that mission?"

Kakashi looked up from the book in his hands, the title Where to find the Most Interesting Insects. He has never observed Gai in a reserved mood, although if the particular mission involved a death. Kakashi sighed 'A mission in which you loose a comrade is the hardest to discuss.'

"I have reviewed what medical files we have on the deaths during that mission. If you will relay your part and anything, you recall about the altercation for Jiraiya and Kakashi as well, since I had already left the village at this point. I just want to hear the account from the only survivor."

Gai knelled on the floor in front of her desk, his face darkened at the painful memory. "I was still a Chuunin at the time and Captain Shibi showed interest in helping me develop as a ninja." He sighed deeply, every eye on him as he continued. "I will cut to the chase, we arrived at boarder to the Village of Grass to find a massacre, hundreds of ninja lay dead on the battle field, we could not determine who prevailed there were so many dead on both sides. Captain Shibi began to examine the bodies for injuries, noticing that many of the dead had minor physical injuries or no visible wounds at all. After checking several, they agreed we should retreat from the area; there were no survivors and our Captain said the situation looks strange." Gai sighed.

"Without warning a rumbling sound filled the air before I could determine where it was coming from Captain Shibi used his Jutsu to force me to the ground, opening the earth and burying me nearly three-feet below the soil. He threw his body over the gap he left for me to have air." He paused, his face a darkening mask. "At least at the time this is what I believed he done. It turns out he was attacked and collapsed on top of my hiding space, as he lay on top of me he said something I will never forget but I fear never truly understand." The dark eyes filled with tears, he wiped them away with is wrist roughly, staring out the office window behind the Fifth.

"Yes that will be enough Gai, unless you would like to share more." She gazed sadly one of Elite Shinobi still wondering how he had survived six days buried under his comrades.

"I would like to tell you that he ordered me to remain. Captain Shibi stated that I cannot prevail against this foe, and if I were to die here, it would not make him any happier in the after world. He told me to become one of the greatest Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf, because he has always admired my determination and …" He broke off tears now leaking down his face, "And the will of fire he sees in me. I believe his encouragement was important words for me to hear at that moment. Several hours after he fell silent he spoke again, telling me to slow my heart because _**'they'**_ are coming, he sounded more distraught his words were fading and difficult to understand. The last words I heard before they took his body were, _**'seek violet eyes… tell not gold….fame your own future…not gold.'**_ I thought for many years that those were just more encouraging words meant to help me, I do not believe that anymore, although I still can not interpret their meaning." He looked over at the Frog Hermit. "Our Captain is still the greatest man I have ever known."

Tsunade sat back in her chair, hearing this cryptic message from Gai did not help clarify its meaning, and since his body was the only one removed from the field she wondered about that as well. "I had a conversation with Shino yesterday about his Clan and things that his uncle is concocting after reviewing the death of his father I am greatly concerned as to whether Kuni-te has some involvement in the death."

Gai eyes traveled slowly back to the Hokage, "Aburame Shino is the son of Captain Shibi?"

"Yes he is; have you had an opportunity to meet with him?" Tsunade answered flipping through the lengthy file on the failed mission.

"After Captain's death I went to the Aburame Clan to pay my respects, I was told of the fate of his wife in the Uchiha Clan and informed he had no children. Why would they tell me this, I would have liked to meet the child?" Gai face contorted, it had been a long time since he felt angry about anything. The fact that this incident occurred over ten years ago made the situation much more difficult to accept.

Kakashi sighed at his long time acquaintance, "It is obvious Gai that wacky Elder, took over and forbid anyone in the Clan to say anything that remotely attached to Shino. He was in the hospital, well the Clan's medical facility for about a year after that stunt Sasuke pulled. This is information we were able to obtain from our sources, you know the Clan made it look as if he was not injured. That bastard really gets under my skin I wish we had a reason to lock him under ANBU. Ibiki would get all the information he's hiding out, one way or another." The Jonin walked over and knelled next to Gai, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I've done my own research Tsunade and it is all correct the population is down about twenty percent many of them children; I have not been able to determine what the bastard is doing with the kids but Shino is correct delaying at this point will only make matters worse." The Frog Hermit crossed his bulky arms over his chest while he eyed the Fifth.

Tsunade glanced at here companions considering her options. "I think you should share this message with Shino, Gai. Perhaps he will understand its meaning, even though at the time, he was a child and the connotations from his father may have little significance to him now. I know he has given his home to Neji and Gaara for the remainder their stay. Kakashi any idea where Shino may be for the time being?"

However, at those words the Hermit began to chuckle, "I know where he is."

Kakashi who did not have a clue where the Bug Kid stayed raised his eyebrow at the chuckling Shinobi. "Where?"

"Well, that simple, with my egg of course." He cackled again shaking his head, only recently had he realized how infatuated the kid is with that Aburame kid even though he could never get Naruto to admit he liked anyone. "Naruto talked about Shino the entire time we traveled back to the Leaf with that sand ninja. So first place I would check is his little apartment."

Tsunade smirked thinking about the unlikely couple, "Maybe they are just friends." She smiles wider hoping they were not and planning to corner the blue-eyed ninja and make him confess all the details. "Well, Gai go see Naruto if Shino is there have them both report here immediately. We need to discuss what to do about that Clan and put some things in action."

Gai nodded silently then stood leaving the office with a remorseful look.

_**Tears of a ninja**_

Sobbing alone near the training ground Sakura gazed at the three wooded poles. 'Things were so simple back then.' She wiped at her face her mind could not escape Sasuke's harsh words. 'I guess he's right, Lee deserves better, if only he would have listened.' Walking slowly over to the wooden poles, wondering what to do now, she felt empty and lonely as she gazed up at the early evening sky, a large bird with colorful wings passing overhead.

Sakura placed a hand on the pole Naruto once occupied and snickered sadly in the memory of her long forgotten team. 'Somehow we all ended up on different roads, I wish we could go back and just enjoy our youth and that simple time once more.' Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she did not flinch she knew their presence well.

"Why are you sad Sakura-san?" Rock Lee step next to her his hand automatically reaching for her smaller hand. Sakura step away to avoid his touch putting her hands behind her back, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't know how to say it in words Lee, but we need to not see each other anymore." She walked to the other side of the poles crouching down on the ground deep in thought.

Lee followed her, knelling down next to her, he placed a small bouquet of daffodils in her lap. "I saw these today and I thought the first flower of spring, enduring through the cool spring nights and lasting until the hottest days of summer. Can you tell me why, my love you can not see me any longer." Sakura broke down in tears, Lee reached to comfort her but she cringed away from him pushing the flowers off her lap.

"Please don't Lee, I don't deserve this, I never will. You need someone who deserves these emotions I can not return them; no matter how hard I try I do not feel the same." She looked at him finally, Lee's face somber none of the fire of determination in his over large eyes. "Try to understand that it will never be the way you want, I can not pretend and I don't want to hurt you by doing so any longer." She stood intending to go home and think, try to sort out what she can do about letting go of the one she loves. However at that moment strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she was pulled tightly against the hard chest, he trembled.

Lee spoke softly in her ear his voice shuddering with emotions. "I knew that already Sakura-san, I still wanted to believe you would grow to care for me. I believe we are friends no mater what so if it is ok with you I would be fine with that. I will always be here for you when you need a friend." She understood every word but the emotions said otherwise and Lee never trembled. Placing her small hand over his she nodded pulling away from his embrace determined not to look in his face and see the pain she caused, she knew it well she felt the same.

"I think I will go see Naruto, he made himself scarce since that fight with Sasuke and I've given him enough time alone. I'll see you around Lee."

Lee watched her leave with a dull pain in his heart, wondering how he can help Sakura heal the suffering she feels. Always he wanted her to acknowledge him but he found after their short time dating her feelings for Sasuke too strong. Therefore, he reserved what energy he could to prevail hoping to sway her heart. Later he had worked to help her establish her bond, even confronting Sasuke and asking his intentions with Sakura. The guy has an impossible attitude and their conversation accomplished nothing.

Picking up the flowers, "Well, you've gone to waste if no one will have you." He felt his heart lighten for the first time since Sakura agreed to go on a date with him. "I did everything I should as a man and still it was not enough, that's ok because I believe love is not far, I just need to find it." Smiling at his own determination, he turned to see his brown-eyed teammate shaking her head.

"Lee what am I going to do with you?" Tenten gazed at him smugly. "You always believe in yourself and that there is good in everyone." She cocked her head to one side. "If you want I will kick her ass for breaking your heart." She smiled sweetly at the large black eyes, and then blushed as Lee held the flowers to her.

"I know I didn't purchase these for you but you are welcome to have them and if you would accept them I swear every future flower I purchase will be only for you, Tenten."

She accepted the bouquet, her face still flushed while she grinned at him. "Took you long enough Rock Lee." Then laughed as he stared at her is disbelief blushing as well and shocked.

_**World record??**_

"Ahhh Shi!"

Shino thrust his hips forward Naruto leaned over him staring in his eyes sweat dripping down his face as they began to kiss. "You like being on top, Tenshi?" The deep voice whispered between kisses, "Because you feel like you are in control." He smiled as his lover began to quake with excitement.

"You know me well." Naruto mused, kissing down his lovers' neck, and nipping at the tight skin. The passion growing steadily he knew he would not last much longer. Digging his feet in the thick blankets his body bounced up and down on the Chuunin; Naruto's heart racing with the consuming sensation, he started to laugh.

"What is so funny Uzumaki?" Shino felt his own climax approaching humor the last thing on his mind, and Naruto laughing pushing him closer to explosion.

The blue eyes loomed over him again Naruto bracing himself on his lovers shoulders while he stared in the violet-eyes, Shino's arms wrapped around the small of his back rising with each thrust of the powerful hips. "I was considering we have been doing this for twenty-four hours. That's got to be a world record, or something." He snickered, as Shino raised his eyebrows at him.

"You are thinking about world records at a time like this, you are the most unpredictable ninja Naruto." He gave his own grin to his blond lover lifting his head toward the full mouth while one hand on his back slid up to pull him into the kiss. Shino consumed his mouth feeling his body began to shudder with effort from holding his climax. "You there yet my love, I don't think I can wait any longer." He breathed in the sucking mouth, his heart skipping rapidly, as Naruto breathed a delighted yes in his lips.

Shino raised his knees behind Naruto grabbing him tighter around the waist. With both hands, he lifted the smaller ninja off his the impaling cock and pushed him down in a steadily increasing thrust their hips smacking together. Naruto wailed while Shino groaned as he gripped his lovers twitching cock that slapped against his abs and began to stroke firmly, cuffing the head between his thumb and pointer with each stroke.

Naruto dug his nails deeper in the olive skin his body beginning to enter the sharp edge of eternity, all the world felt wonderful and exciting. The Kikai were humming him yet another tune his lover whispering love and devotion. The blissful engulfing power pulled him in every direction while he clung to his lover for balance. Unable to utter a logical word he plunged his mouth on Shino moments before his climatic shock took him to oblivion, the hot sensation of release filling his bottom and the clenching hold that powered through his lover confirmed they had reached the same destination at the same time again.

Shino continued to cling to Naruto several moments after the shock wave stopped. Then easing back on the pillows he stared at the dazed sleepy eyes over him, sweat still dripping off his face, he placed slower kisses around the beautiful red lips. "We have not made love for twenty-four hours straight, we took some breaks between." He then kissed the full lips Naruto's tongue slipping out to meet him.

"You can think about that at a time like this." Naruto whispered smiling at the dark-haired ninja he felt strange inside; he could not put his finger on the sensation. "I feel so strange, I love you Shi." He lay on top of the broad chest as the thrusting hips eased the semi-hard cock out wetly.

"I love you very much Tenshi; I am tired we need to get cleaned up." He lifted one hand recalling the Kikai they began to enter his body quickly. "It is good we are here right?"

"Yes, so tired." Naruto mumbled. He started to slip to the bedding but Shino held him on top.

"I have you, just stay and rest a few minutes longer. It is getting dark, so just a quick nap and then…" Naruto closed his mouth with a kiss.

"Hye." Placing his head on, the strong shoulder soon both were breathing soundlessly in a deep and well deserved sleep.

_**Kuni-te's message**_

Its multi-lens eyes stared at the sleeping blond while it clung to the ceiling the floor now littered with its offspring, The golf-ball sized eggs began to smoke, the moth fluttered its wings releasing still more of the eggs. Then took flight back to the one that summoned it, two hundred enough for such a small place it passed over the green clad Jonin and pink hired girl; the creature wishing it were not bound to Kuni-te. However, since Shibi had allowed the dark man to add his name to its scroll it was required to come when he called. Not long, it would be able to return home it looked forward to that; just see the dark man first.

_**An unlikely pair**_

"Gai-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Sakura, I just came to look for Shino, I was told he may be here with Naruto."

"At this late hour, I believe Shino trains with Morino." She stared at the sad look in the usually jovial Jonin's eyes, as he did not respond. "I guess I am not the only one having a disappointing day, do you want to talk about it?"

He lifted his gaze to the green eye medic wishing for his youth, then thinking about how it would have been nice to make Shino a subordinate. If he had known the connection with his Captain, perhaps things would have turned out differently. "I am fine Sakura-chan, where are you headed?"

"Just to see Naruto, he's been avoiding me since his return I want to see how much he's changed." She offered a soft smile.

"Oh I watched him face Uchiha, he is impressive. I was truly amazed, come we can walk together. Hokage-sama asked to see him so you can socialize on our way over."

The both waked to the small apartment building discussing the fight, and laughing about Naruto's antics at fooling people. As Gai knocked on the door, Sakura gazed down at white smoke seeping under the door.

"Gai-sensei what is that?"

He glanced down, with a horrifying realization he has seen this before and that was ten years ago. He threw his body toward Sakura, but too late the top of the building exploded in a white flame mushrooming thirty feet in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_Woot! Thanks everyone for your wonderful comments, it really inspires me to work harder to get you guys up to speed with where this story is heading. Yeah some twist, hey 8 I thought it would make the story more interesting. Yup now Shino just needs to settle that crazy uncle, and we can have our happy ending. Or NOT hahahaha!! Who knows what I will do, in the end...lol! Thanks for reading..XDDDDDDD and Comments Lol 8)_


	49. Chapter 49 Uchiha the Hunted

**Chapter 49 Uchiha the Hunted**

Sasuke sat at a small table in a market village; his two-day hike taking its toll on him. He leaned with his chair tilted against a wall his feet up on the table resting trying to decide if he would get a room in this noisy village or camp again in the surrounding forest. Either choice has its risk, as a Shinobi he knew better than to let his guard down for any reason, however feeling very tired after a hot meal he wanted to rest his mind and consider his options, and where he should go the following morning.

One of the first things the young teen obtained after leaving the Hidden Leaf territory is change his clothing. He found his forehead protector attracted too much attention so a black bandana covered the top of his hair as well as the leaf ninja symbol. The revealing ANBU uniform, he replaced for three-quarter length black pants and loose fitting red and black jacket that covered his black tank top. The effect different Sasuke's usual style that emphasized his physique and strength. He wanted to maintain a low profile and not attract attention.

The black eyes peered over on the other side of the small tavern he sucked his teeth the group of thugs were hounding a girl trying to make a purchase. Sasuke could care less about the women, as far as he is concerned she should be able to take care of herself, especially if she came into a place like this alone. The problem was he had not yet decided if he would take a room and the noise was disturbing. 'They better shut the fuck up, I cannot think with this noise.' He rolled his eyes trying to ignore them drifting back into his own thoughts, although one eye remained on the dark hair girl.

"Hey what you wear'in under dat cute dress?!" The short round ninja taunted. Followed by a ruckus of laughs from his companions. "Come over here and join me for a drink cutie!" His tall brother mocked, also followed by more jeers.

Sasuke opened his other eye staring at her, the girl appeared to ignore them standing at the bar waiting for her order. She wore a long brown colored kakata with a tangerine blouse that hung loosely over her arms and hips and buttoned high covering most of her neck. A brown vest with the same flower pattern as the shirt hung low enough to cover her hips and waist. The wooden sandals were barely visible below the brown material.

Sasuke allowed his chair to touch down on all four legs as the young women gathered her packages and turned to leave, her rich chocolate colored hair hung in a shimmering wave past her shoulders, cuffing lightly on the ends at her waist. One large brown eye passed over him as she turned to leave the tavern.

Sasuke only vaguely remembered her entering the place but as she moved smoothly past his table her dark eyes meeting his he felt the wind knocked out of him as the slightest hint of a smile crossed her angelic face before the her halo passed out into the early afternoon sun.

Walking casually back to the lodgings he and Kimimaro rented for the day, Haku considered going back in the tavern to speak with the dark hair young man. His heart still racing; he could not recall ever feeling so powerfully attracted to anyone. He nearly stops intending to go back when two thugs from the tavern approached from his left and right. Sighing inwardly, at the interruption as a hand slid slowly toward his sword.

"Hey, Nee-chan come here we want to have a word with you." The taller ninja hissed, snickering and flashing dirty teeth.

His brother, the short round ninja reached out pudgy fingers to touch the tiny wrist, "Don't worry we'll be gentle." He chuffed in laughter.

However, both stop laughing instantly as two large feet kicked them in the side of the head, then proceeded to stand on their heads while they lay on the ground dazed, and whimpering in pain.

"You guys should learn some manners." Sasuke stated plainly, staring down at the bleeding thugs. He turns his jet-black gaze on the young women, "Are you ok?" He asked sincerely getting a better view of this woman worth the effort. "My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke pleased to meet you." He smirked inwardly as she started to blush.

Haku stared impressed at his speed, the ninja looking at him, he wondered if he truly sees the man in front of him or what he believes is in front of him. Trying to find his voice, he could not help but to blush.

"Oh thank you Uchiha for helping me, they were only rude they did not harm me." He nodded, as the ninja looked down at the defeated thugs. Haku felt wind swept from the intensity of those dark eyes, a genuine smile stretched across his lips unnoticed by Sasuke, 'He must be the one, let's see what you are made of Uchiha Sasuke.'

Sasuke crouched down still standing on their heads, "Now you guys behave, or I will need to really hurt you." He steps off to see the girl gone. Standing up straighter, he gazed around, 'How could she leave so quickly? I did not sense her movement' Shaking his head, he stared at the ground where she stood a moment ago a curious smile lifting his handsome features. 'She could have at least told me her name.' Seeing how cleverly she moved he could tell instantly she had to be a ninja. 'This could be a challenge, so you want to play hide and seek, and I guess I am it, ok, we will see who is better at this game.' He vanished moving quicker than eyes can see, giving chase.

--

Kimimaro sat on the edge of the private hot spring drying his shoulder length white hair his thoughts on Morino. 'I wonder if he is still there for me, I want to believe.' His mind reflected sadly on the unlikely possibility that the big Jonin still held him dear to his heart, 'No matter what Morino you will not escape my embrace once I set these old eyes on you.' He smiled lightly then gazed as Haku appeared. "I thought you would join me, but I have had enough of this, what's wrong?" Staring at the flushed face the young ninja looked out of breath.

"Nothing, uhmm, I placed the food in the room. I will come back later there is something I need to take care of, I shouldn't be long but don't worry I can take care of myself." Before Kimi could ask a question, he vanished again in a gush of wind.

"He gets more mysterious everyday." He stood making his way to their room, the last they would enjoy before arriving at Konoha.

--

Sasuke found her sitting near the riverbank looking over the calm waters, she had removed her jacket and sandals, and he could hear the rise of her heartbeat. 'So, not only does she know I am here but, this could be interesting.' Sasuke leaped down and walked toward her the young ninja did not turn.

"So you followed me. May I enquire why?" Her voice sounded mellow, Sasuke instantly enjoyed the tone, it rang familiar to him. Crouching several feet away, he picked at small stones tossing them so they skipped across the water, while he forced himself not to stare at her beautiful profile.

"Where are you headed and where are you from." He stood walking closer to the lake staring in the depth. 'Why did I follow her, this is a big distraction.'

"You are asking questions that a person would not tell a stranger." Unlike the raven, Haku found it difficult to take his eyes off the handsome dark hair ninja who at first glance stole his heart. When he passed the small tavern in search of a place with decent food, he spotted Sasuke lounging with his chair against the wall, and became completely enamored.

In her lap, she held a mask and sword sheaved with a white handle. "So I am correct you are a Shinobi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke I believe I just gave it to you so we are no longer strangers and yours?" The intense gaze surprised and impressed him; the female did not have any of the inconsistent emotions he unusually detected in women.

Haku pulled his eyes away, looking down at the mask in his lap and considering the test if this man fails, he would die, but if he prevailed, the outcome would be much different. Rising slowly holding his sword in his left hand and the mask in his right, he addressed the taller ninja "What do you see when you gaze at me Uchiha, who do you think I am?" Haku lifted the mask placing it over his face then stared as the pale features shifted from curious to intrigued, the young man smiling.

"Is this another challenge? Only this time do not make it so easy." He smirked, the mask tilting to one side.

"I guess you are correct I did make that too easy for you, however I wanted this confrontation it is the only way to face your prey, if not capture." He pulled his sword out from its sheaf Sasuke made no move to arm himself. "Do not take me lightly you will die, besides haven't you noticed you are the prey." Haku's deep voice suddenly icy, Sasuke's activated his Sharingan.

"I have learned a hard lesson, I will never take an opponent lightly again nor under predict their abilities. You asked a question I will answer it but first tell me why we must have a confrontation." His deep red eyes could see the next moves she intended before she made them.

Lifting his head to the still early afternoon sun, he wondered if the test would prove anything, really. "It is the way I measure a man." The mask shifted back to the red eyes, Haku has never seen such beautiful eyes before they reminded him of new life, birth, and beginnings perhaps his beginning. "Show me your strength and I will mark you as my equal. Are you afraid of failure?"

Lowering his head slightly he removed the long sword on his back he could sense her strength, the intent to kill vibes and fighting stance not that of an ordinary ninja. "I fear nothing." He took on his own fighting stance raising his sword over his right shoulder. "I see a person who does not know which road to follow." The sword spun in the small hands she assumed a different stance. "Who do I think you are?" He paused as the girl half crouched with the blade pointing out toward him. "The first person I have ever noticed." He blocked the swift attack aimed at his head, then used the handle of his blade to jab her hard in the ribs, clearly seeing the opening left as she swiped low just beneath his knees.

The hit to Haku's rib cage threw him off balance and Sasuke easily avoided amputation of his limbs. Haku leaped back avoiding a close attack to his right arm, the sharp blade slice through his shirt, the sting of the light cut followed, as he landed several feet away. "You are toying with me." He did not know if he was angry or impressed, either way the young man had passed his test for strength. "I am impressed with your skill, why didn't you kill me for the insult."

"Does that mean this fight is over? I have my own test I want you to endure." Sasuke smirked, putting his sword away as she kicked her own sheaf so it flew up in the air and slid the shorter blade inside. "For the record, I do not kill people merely because they want a spar, also I am very impressed with your fighting technique, now will you tell me your name and where you are headed?"

"What is your test? If I fail all the questions, the answers will be pointless. I will at least give you a name, Haku." He reached up removing the mask and attaching it to the side of his hip, covering the handle of his blade.

Sasuke's smile melted eyeing the young girl seriously, the brown eyes revealing none of the weakness or desperation he saw in other women. 'She is very different, why am I still here?' "Come I will show you."

Haku walk toward him determined to mark the red eye beauty as his, wondering if this man could accept his identity. "You passed my test so I will acknowledge we are equals until you prove otherwise." He smiled lightly as he stood in front of the slightly taller ninja, the red eyes shifted to coal black again. Haku found it difficult to decide which he preferred more, both amazing on this mysterious ninja.

The dark eyes flashed at her raising an eyebrow at the cut in the sleeve; the edges tainted with blood she did not bother to treat. "Are you immune to pain that cut will get infected if you do not treat it quickly." He could not help but remember his own stubborn self as she shrugged it off after glancing curiously at the wound, and then the huge brown eyes gazed unabashed back at him. "My test then I will treat your wound, Nee-chan." His voice softened; feeling the air grow thin the longer, he stared at the beautiful brown eyes.

"My name is Haku you should not presume so much Uchiha." His voice a sultry whisper, Haku blushed he looked away trying to keep his heart rhythm even. It seemed Sasuke had no difficulty maintaining his.

Sasuke reached long fingers to turn the beautiful eyes back to him. "Kiss me." He had experienced one kiss in his entire life that he initiated now he wanted her; it would answer an important question for the raven believing he only desired men.

The gentle features blushed deeply the brown eyes tracing his face as a soft smile caressed the full lips. "That is your test Uchiha? Why don't you take what you want, kiss me?" Haku's deep voice seemed to snap something inside Sasuke he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Come." He tilted her face up to him, wondering how gentle he should be as his heart betrayed his cool façade; beating near the top of his throat. 'She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.'

Haku gazed at the glassy look in Sasuke's dark eyes. "Do not hesitate in what you want Uchiha." He gripped the front of Sasuke's jacket pulling him into a powerfully demanding kiss. Sasuke shuddered as the full lips claimed his mouth; vaguely aware his body hit the ground Haku's firm body pressed into him passionately.

Sasuke plunged both hands in the dark hair, the soft tresses falling on both sides of his face as he pushed forward meeting the demanding mouth. The engulfing kiss quickly made other areas of his body just as excited as his mouth. He pushed over until he was on top and the large eyes beneath him lifting his mouth off the full lips, leaning on one elbow. Her face completely flushed while she took deep breaths, he could hear her heart beating in opposition to his, just as strong, and those amazing eyes held him in a trance.

"You are different." He stroked the dark hair trying to put his finger on what, in her he desired. "You are demanding I have never met a women like you." Sasuke placed slower kisses around the full lips while he gazed deeply in her eyes feeling her tremble beneath him.

Haku took the pale hand from his hair; Sasuke paused staring at him. Haku guided the larger hand to his chest, smoothing out the palm on the firm flat surface. Sasuke smirked; staring at the hand on top of his own then gazed back in the brown eyes. Haku's blush vanished, "I told you that you presume too much, Uchiha." The brow furrowed as the black eyes flashed red.

"I should have known but I did not." He pressed his hips forward feeling the erection beneath the clothing; with his other hand, he ran a finger over the furrowed brow. "I will not harm you I want to see you with these eyes your aura is strange but I would not have thought it is because you are a man." He leaned down kissing the full mouth slowly, slipping his tongue in to meet Haku's demanding desire. "What are you, that I…." he fell silent as Haku pulled him down into a deeper kiss and then turned them until Sasuke lay in the deep grass this time Haku squatted on the raven's lean hips.

He wanted to seal their bond by marking him. Pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. "You are mine, and what am I? Whatever you need me to be." He reached down pulling open Sasuke's shirt while the pale hands closed over his.

"Wait this is usually my speed but not until I know you better…" he broke off moaning as Haku mouth closed over his neck, nipping him firmly followed by a sinuous sucking while his hips rocked in a motion that stroked his engorged erection. "That feels nice but, slow down I am not ready." The mouth lifted off his neck a dazed look in the brown orbs.

Haku smirked, "You feel ready to me." Sasuke shuddered, for the first time considering how Naruto may have felt under his lustful gaze. Haku's small hand stroked through the dark hair, scraping his fingernails across Sasuke's scalp, sending chills down his spine. "It will be difficult to separate me from you Uchiha. I will warn you now my demands may seem harsh but only when we are alone. If you accept this you will never need to worry when we are apart, and I would gladly give my life for you."

Sasuke lifted the hand out of his hair, staring at this strange young man, an even bigger mystery than before when he believed him to be a girl. "Demands? Please get off me." He sat up as Haku eased off staring with a knowing look in his eyes. Sasuke knew it well, he'd given it enough to the blond-ninja; it said I know you want me so stop pretending you don't.

He glared at the person reaching a hand to feel the bruise on his neck, "Why did you do that, there is no bond and you need to ask permission to mark a person." He still found it difficult to look away from the beauty especially now with his shirt off, all the lean golden skin begging to be touched.

"You are a romantic, I would never have imagined." Haku stood picking up his shirt, and pulling it over his head. "I can do that for you Uchiha may I call you by your given name?" Lifting his vest as Sasuke got to his feet still rubbing away the marking.

"It doesn't matter, I will clean that wound for you." He pulled out his ninja pouch joining Haku near the lake. He felt torn between the desire to take off all his clothes and pound the brunette until his voice filled the entire forest; and escaping as far away from this person as possible. "I am not a romantic; I just do not have sex with who ever appeals to me." He smirked thinking well I guess it is not completely true, he added a bandage to the treated wound.

Haku gazed at him with a sly smile, "I enjoy the chase, but once I capture my prey there is no reason to hesitate unless it is merely to savor victory." Not fooled by the evasive ploy, he suspected Sasuke wanted confirmation that the bond is what he truly desired. Haku grabbed him behind the neck pulling his mouth to his as the strong hands braced against his shoulders to stop the connection.

"What are you doing?"

"I want another kiss." Haku said mildly still pulling the dark eyes closer.

He glared daggers at the kid, getting away from this person would be best. "No. Let go of me unless you want to be seriously wounded!" Sasuke hissed menacingly.

"I will not let go until you give me a kiss, it's like that now since we are in a bond." Sasuke's face contorted.

"How do you make that decision for me?" He put serious strength in his effort to get free. Sasuke quickly realized the kid held him with one hand and was advancing "You! How can you?" The difference in their strength evident as his elbows bent the boy getting closer.

"That is simple Sasuke I am Seme so I make these choices in our bond." He smiled his lips brushing over the Sasuke's cheek, and then pulled back. "That is all I will take without permission." Sasuke placed a hand on his cheek staring at the guy in disbelief.

"You allowed me to win, why?"

"I noticed you from the moment I entered that tavern, you are my path." He turned away from the dark eyes, "I won't force myself on you again, I am patient but I will not wait forever." He narrowed his brown eyes dangerously, glancing back at his new friend, "I will be insatiable when you do give yourself to me, it has been many years since I have had the opportunity to be intimate so keep this in mind."

Sasuke smirked, "Well I am Seme so when I take you be prepared." However, his smile faded quickly as Haku looked at him seriously.

"Uchiha Sasuke, between the two of us there is no other role for you besides Uke it is not a bad role. Not with me as the Seme, this I can promise." Sasuke scowled. "Would you like me to show you?" Haku grinned innocently.

"I never said I would allow you to do either." He turned away lifting his sword and shaking his head at the unbelievable ninja. "Where are you headed?" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Haku walking back toward the village. 'How can he say I am his path but not ask where I am going.' Sucking his teeth, he followed silently until they were walking along side each other.

"I think you will like my travel companion there is also a private hot spring that comes with our lodgings. We can discuss our path in the spring." Sasuke eyed Haku suspiciously. "I will not take advantage of you, unless you invite me."

Sasuke thought about the offer, a dip in a hot spring after his long hike sounded nice. "Ok, do you have room for me to crash with you guys, it is a guy right?"

"Yes, he is very friendly and has survived a great ordeal to return home to his precious person." Haku beamed, his cheeks flushing deeply as he spoke. He described how he found his friend barely alive on a beach, while they made their way down a short cut to the cabin.

Sasuke listened to his tell first annoyed at the person's energy but he quickly appreciated Haku's mellow voice not nearly as irritating as his former teammate. Then the tale of suffering the ninja had endured while Haku treated the dozens of wounds and healed him back to health. Haku spoke highly of the man, for some reason Sasuke felt annoyed again. "Do you have a relationship with this man as well?" Haku's eyes seem to get larger eyeing the Raven with a knowing smile.

"Well, we are friends, it has already been decided we make better friends than anything else." He stops walking Sasuke stopping two steps ahead of him.

"What, aren't we going to the spring?" Sasuke frowned at the cunning smile inching over Haku's shapely lips.

Haku step closer to Sasuke's scowl smiling at the dark eyes, "Your question is encouraging, I would have a kiss now." He reached up a small hand gently stroking the olive complexion the Raven twitched his eyes turning red.

"What are you talking about?" his own hand removing Haku's from his face although he was rooted to the spot the brown eyes moving closer.

He closed his eyes by half, Haku's sultry voice melting Sasuke's ability to resist the innocent features, he moved to within an inch of the red eyes, "Well Sasuke, you asked _**'a relationship**_ _**as well'**_. So you already have accepted we have a bond." He brushed his lips lightly over the slightly taller ninja, feeling him quake beneath the kiss; Sasuke pulled back as if uncertain. Haku placed his free hand around Sasuke's head, dragging his fingers lightly though the dark locks, holding him carefully as he pushed forward into a kiss. This time Sasuke did not resist, actually he reacted favorably allowing the tentative tongue to slip into his mouth, releasing an unintended moan as Haku body pressed against him. Haku moved back carefully staring with seductive eyes at his prey, Sasuke's face flushed. "So shall we continue?" He stepped away, glancing slowly at the Raven's hold on his hand, which he quickly released.

Haku smiled picking up his conversation as if he had not interrupted it. "My friend has a bond worth keeping; I believe ours will be just as strong." He grinned at the pale face, Sasuke scowling again.

They tuned into a narrow walkway that led to the main entrance Haku checking in and escorting Sasuke to the private changing room. "We can take a dip then head up stairs to meet my friend later."

The sudden switch to kindness and patience unnerved the Raven as he undressed his eyes flicking subtly at Haku every few seconds. Sasuke placed a towel around his waist before removing his pants. Haku pulled off his garments carefully folding them in a pile and placing them in the sectional provided. Once completely naked he walked into the shower rinsing off while the raven used a nearby shower casting glances at Haku's body. Sasuke closed his eyes the water running over his face as he pushed his long fingers threw his dark hair; he flinched at the light touch from Haku's hands.

The brown eyes gazed innocently at his Raven, smiling and flashing a blush at Sasuke easing a small hand up to caress his face. Sasuke shuddered Haku's beauty stealing his breath he allowed the large brown eyes to move closer. Haku's silky deep voice strikes echoes in a dormant portion of Sasuke's heart, he struggles to place the sound and why he remained. "Your body is as appealing as your face; I am sure you will become my greatest addiction, my Raven." Leaning slowly toward the full mouth Haku kissed him lightly, keeping his large brown eyes locked on Sasuke's dark lashes as they practically closed both savoring the kiss. Haku smiled pressing his forehead against Sasuke; he finally hears the racing heart this Konoha Ninja suppressed perfectly. "I will get in now Sasuke, please join me when you are done." Haku left for the hot spring, the dark eyes boring into his sexy figure lustfully, wondering again, why he is allowing this distraction.

Woot! I hope you like this, another one right behind xDDDDD!

Thanks for reading


	50. Chapter 50 Hidden Memories

**Chapter 50 Hidden Memories**

_**Past Memories**_

He leaned against his uncles' office window gazing down at the Aburame Clan citizens going about their daily routine, wondering why he is here in this distant memory the beginning of a search that led him to seal a bond with Uzumaki. The corners of his vision are hazy he gazed at his younger self, in a distant past that idolized the old man sitting across the desk from him persuading him to accept a path he did not wish to walk. The present Shino walked behind his younger version the silent short tempered, melancholy boy who avoided conflict and harshly punished those who annoyed him. He crouched behind the chair eye level with his teen-age self, watching his uncle with his acute analytical eyes, to decipher the hidden message his younger self may have misinterpreted.

The technique he used perfected while allowing his Kikai to restore their population during his stay with the Feudal Lord; a self-hypnosis induced trance. The method help him overcome the relentless nightmares he suffered most of his life as well as, allowing him the ability to observe any past event from a third person vantage point. Perfecting the technique innately, he can strategically review an opponents attacks methods moments after they occurred, during a battle and make counter attacks to his advantage; equipping him with the ability to discover his opponents weakness at an accelerated rate.

_**"You must take the title and assume the position set before you."**_

'I remember this, the title he said that I should move forward to become the next Hokage.' Shino never wanted the position, even now his only dream to be with Naruto and further the growth of his Clan, he smirked at the answer he gave the old man.

_**"I have no desire for the acknowledgment; it is egotistical to seek such things. Please offer it to someone who desires the attention."**_

'This conversation is important, but why?' His brow furrowed at the lined face his uncle had a knack of pushing him to do what he desired when he was young, he always wanted to please the man. He remembered this is when he agreed to strive for the title if he uncle granted him permission to seek his heart. He stood thinking allowing his mind to drift to the beginning of this conversation a few years before his graduation from the ninja Academy.

The present Shino stood in his bedroom it was dark as his uncle entered the room carrying a tray of tea and rice balls, their evening treat. His stomach clenched at his younger self, placing a book on the night table and giving the old man his undivided attention. 'I was so naive, the old man wanted more from me than I could ever give.'

_**The pre-teen sat up straight pulling the sleeve of his shirt up, so his uncle could draw his weekly blood sample. Then pat him on the head for his cooperation.**_

_**"Now listen closely Shino this is going to be a little different than the last game, because at the end of this only one hero can carry on to claim the prize."**_

_**"One hero Uncle, I thought two could claim the reward, to the benefit of the entire clan."**_

_**"I have done some study and this way, we can ensure that the main hero, which is you can reap the benefit the will be most profitable for the entire Clan."**_

_**"Ok uncle how shall this one go?"**_

_**"Well, we need to create a villain, name some terrible things that would make you want to kill a man."**_

_**The violet eyes looked thoughtful then frowned, "Uchiha."**_

_**"What would he do?" The old man chuckled.**_

_**"Nothing more than he has already I will kill him without further reasons."**_

_**The old man barked in laughter. "Ok, ok we will add him to the kill list, but we need a true villain, I need to fit the part, so give me ideas that would make you want to kill me."**_

_**The silence stretched…**_

The tall dark cloaked ninja stood taller, he remembered this conversation as it replayed in his technique but the exact conversation seem vague as if not part of the true memory. He knew his self-hypnosis would show him the precise experience, why did the details seem new, he lowered his head paying careful attention to the conversation.

_**"I could never do such a thing to you uncle. I do not want to end your life."**_

_**"Shino you won't really end 'my' life. This is just a villain we need to create and I was being too melodramatic by saying kill me. So give me some things that would make you want to kill a truly evil villain."**_

_**The boys face appeared worried but lighten more as his uncle smiled at him pouring them both tea. "Well, uncle, anyone who would harm a child would need to die, I would see to that personally. Also anyone who would bring harm to our Clan, they would beg for death before the end." Sipping his tea as his uncle made notes on his clipboard.**_

_**"Anything else what if they harm people who are close to you?"**_

_**The violet eyes narrowed as he whispered, his voice taking on a dark undertone, "Anyone who would turn their back on a comrade or hurt a friend I would kill. Especially anyone who would harm Uzumaki Naruto, I would follow them to Hell to participate in their suffering."**_

_**"This is very good Shino, you are a good boy." He pulled out a small bottle of pills giving one to him, which he took without question.**_

_**"Uncle why create a villain, there are enough in the world that threaten the Hidden Leaf?" he yawned widely covering his mouth.**_

_**"Oh this one is special, because only you can and must defeat this person to prove you are the hero that saved the Hidden Leaf and brightest star in the Aburame Clan. Don't think on it any longer just get some rest, you have an early start with training."**_

_**Shino lay down his uncle pulling covers to his chin**_

_**"Look at this Shino." He pulled out the locket he kept around his neck; etched with the Aburame name and wavy lines that shimmered as he tilted it in his hands. The boy's eyes blinked and closed halfway he began to breathe deeply.**_

_**"You know I care deeply for you boy." Shino nodded his eyes vacant. "So forget about our conversation, it is for your own good, we will discuss your future as the next Hokage at another time." The boy nodded again drifting off in sleep.**_

Shino felt a consuming anger filling his chest, he remembered the pills, and his uncle told him they helped with his nightmares. As he grew older, beginning to study medicine on his own and question the medication and why he continued to have nightmares prompted his uncle to discontinue giving him the drug, claiming it was no loner effective.

The locket also familiar, often his nightmare would begin after looking away from the shimmering gold. For as long as he could remember his uncle had told him he would become the next Hokage, and that it is his duty to assume the title for the benefit of the entire Clan. _**"Bring the Aburame Clan out of obscurity and to the golden future."**_ The old man would bark loudly to all. His uncle's favorite limerick to him as a child was:

_**A path lined in blood and gold;**_

_**Paved the way for leaders of old.**_

_**To gather tribute, strength and fame;**_

_**Crushing enemies and inflicting pain.**_

_**Your path my son is now foretold;**_

_**Therefore, you must seek this goal.**_

_**Take uncle's advice and follow my plans;**_

_**The future of our Clan is in your hands.**_

He watched his uncle leave turning off the light, as he left, not five minutes later the child in the bed began thrash in his sleep. The present day Shino considered the depths of his uncle's betrayal, building a picture of what the old man was trying to do.

"SHINO! SHINO!"

He closed his eyes ending the technique Naruto shaking him back to consciousness.

"SHINO! SHINO! THE VILLAGE IS ON FIRE! THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION! WAKE UP!"

Shino grabs the tan hands shaking him awake staring dazed from the exertion of ending the Jutsu. "What happen?" He pulled the clothes out of Naruto's hands putting them on quickly as Naruto spoke, also getting dressed.

"Shino the village is on fire my apartment exploded!" Naruto yelled his eyes wide and fearful. "We got to help!"

Both fully dressed in minutes left their campground only a few miles away from the Leaf. Once outside the large tent, Shino paying silent thanks that he convinced Naruto to come to this tranquil secluded spot, on the skyline he can see the bright glow over the dark forest. Before Naruto could leap toward the trees and dash toward the village, Shino grabbed his arm.

"We need to hurry, people could be hurt!" Naruto roared.

"I know!" he wrapped an arm tightly around Naruto's waist, making hand signs with one hand releasing an enormous number of black Kikai, Naruto noticed they now had red stripes along their abdomens. "Hold tight and don't let go!** Shunshin No-Jutsu!"** (Body Flicker Technique) The Kikai whirled around them at a gradually increasing rate some clinging to their bodies until Naruto felt the air vacuumed out of his lungs he yelled, Shino squeezed him tighter telling him to not let go, as if he could. The force of the insect teleportation felt crushing, just as quickly as it started they landed behind a crowed of ninja utilizing different techniques to put out the fire.

Naruto felt stunned at how quickly they arrived directly at the location, shaking off the shock, he ran toward the front of the line checking for injured and seeing where he could help.

Joining the ninja at the edge of the fire Shino threw out two hands. **"Mushi Yose No Jutsu!" **A mass of Kikai began to whirl around the burning building forcing the smoke up toward the dark sky and smothering the oxygen feeding the blaze.

Kakashi stood in line next to Genma utilizing water Jutsu drowning the blaze; other ninja had assisted getting the boarders on the lower level safely out of the building. Konoha hospital staff moving people to the hospital and those more seriously injured treated on the spot.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's yell echoed around those rushing around bringing the blaze under control.

Shino left the line up with Kakashi closing in on the small group gathered around in a circle. "Get out of the way!" Shino's voice bellowed over all in his path, causing the onlooker to create a path for him and Kakashi.

Kakashi step in the center of the group the Fifth leaning over Gai, healing massive burns to his back and part of his face. Shino step forward knelling next to Sakura staring at the residue burns closely, "Hokage-sama I know this burn pattern it is toxic, we need to have anyone who has come in contact with this area treated." Sakura wounds were minor in comparison to Gai; it looked as if the Jonin had shielded her with his body before the blast.

"I know it is toxic, is it in the air, can you create an antidote, and how much time do we have?" She whispered barely moving her lips. The medical staff just arriving lowered a stretcher for her subordinate.

"It can not be inhaled it is transmitted only by direct contact and yes I will work on an antidote immediately and the symptoms usually start between twelve and twenty-four hours. We have time I will have a vaccine within the hour." Shino eyed Gai's burns the Fifth technique quickly repairing the more serious damage. "He has massive toxic exposure, as well as Sakura. I should treat them first we must get them to the hospital, now."

The Fifth looked at Gai his vitals were stable enough to move she did not want to risk loosing a single person. "O.k. he's stable get everyone to the hospital NOW!" She bellowed standing up for the first time seeing Narutos' worried face following the stretcher with Sakura. "Naruto! Thank God you were not in that building!" She snatched him into a bear hug that left the blond blushing from her huge boobs crushing against his chest and pale from lack of oxygen.

"Tsunade-oba-chan, I'm alright." He said nervously pulling out of her grip. "What happen here?" He glanced between her, Kakashi, and the Frog Hermit.

However, Kakashi interrupted, "No time Naruto. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** (Summoning Technique) "Pakun take Naruto to Morino he is assigning squads to patrol the parameter of the village, we've had an attack so stay with him as back up."

The squash nose dog eyed the Jonin dutifully then sniffed at Naruto. "Wow it's been a while, but you haven't changed at all." Naruto face flushed deeper than when the busty blond grabbed him.

"Hey mutt!" Shino placed as hand on his shoulder.

"Not now Naruto, I will see you later." The sound of the deep voice and firm hand dispelled his tirade toward the Nin-hound. Now he stared after the dark hair Chuunin leaving with the Fifth.

Kakashi snapped two finger under the tan nose, "Naruto pull yourself together we have been attacked I want you under Morino, I got to head to the border, you stay with him or Shino at all times understood." Kakashi wanted to stay, as close to the blue eyed-ninja as possible but that was not an option, at this point. With Naruto, the target and the enemy unknown this was the least they could do keep him under one of ANBU's elite squad leaders. "I will check with you later Naruto once we have made an assessment of the situation." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Don't look so glum Naruto, we need to find that scary Jonin and see what he needs us to do." Pakun, chastised. Wondering why the kid's scent mixed with thousands of other smells, a clumping mixture, making it difficult to pick up the blue-eye ninja's true scent.

He pushed the thoughts of his friends out of his mind leaping to the nearest tree at lightening speed behind the Nin-hound. 'I hope Sakura-chan will be alright.'

"Naruto do you know any details; what happen?"

"I wish I did Pakun, I had a clone keeping an eye on the place while I…." Naruto blushed; luckily, the dog was in the lead carving a path toward Morino. Swallowing hard he continued. "I just wanted to get away for a while so I left a clone in my place."

Pakun caught the change in Naruto's voice as well as the pause he snickered. "Hey Naruto don't be bashful, if you got a girl I would like to hear about her. Back in my youth I had plenty of bit…"

"I don't want to hear about that! Just mind your business!" Naruto shouted completely embarrassed.

"Hey, hey pup don't get sore with me, I was only trying to make conversation."

"Well, I don't know what happen. My clone woke up and saw the room covered in white smoke, thought it was a fire. As soon as he stepped on one of those white balls the whole place blew to hell!" Naruto did not realize his eyes were now red as they touched down on the ground near the southern parameter. Pakun led the way to a large Jonin staring at a map and issuing orders to a group of five ninja, all nodded in acknowledgment of their orders taking off for their assignment.

"You will want to repeat this story to Morino, Naruto." Glancing back at the kid, Pakun halted. "Naruto perhaps you should calm down." Naruto ignored him remembering something he and Shino discussed a few days ago.

The scar face Jonin turned around eyeing the ninja that should have blue eyes, his mind in strategic mode not prepared for the sudden attack by the teen. Naruto grab the front of his jacket yelling in the tough face, Morino merely narrowed his eyes at the kid.

"Who do you think you are giving up on Kimimaro-san? He is not dead; he will not die until we had a chance to settle things! I owe Kimi my life and I will never give up on him! He has balls bigger than anybody does! I know there is no way a slimy bastard like Orochimaru can take him out!"

Naruto seemed as if he were revving up to say more but Morino had heard enough. Quickly twisting Naruto's hands off his jacket and slamming him to the ground effortlessly. One foot stepping on Naruto's head, both wrist twisted backward and held high between his shoulders, while the Jonin's knee ground into his lower back pinning his hips to the ground.

Naruto glared up at the sole of a shoe on his head, wincing in pain, the Jonin not attempting to alleviate the pressure.

"His body was dumped in the fucking ocean! He is dead! Get that through you thick skull, brat!" he growled dangerously. Morino had begun to accept the fact that he would never see the white hair Shinobi again. He did not appreciate that Shino had this kid to hound him over the issue. "You and that boy have the most annoying tactics of getting under my skin." He ground his foot harder on Naruto's head, thinking how the two young ninja's could be so opposite yet induce the same emotional reaction inside, him.

A part of him wanted to cling to the hope that Ki would walk out of the woods with a lame apology about 'being unavoidably detained'. The other wanted to move on with his life, bury the pain under denial, and work; since he already decided no one would ever replace Kimimaro. It made Naruto's words bitter in his angry heart he wanted to forget the man.

"AAhhhh!" Naruto gritted his teeth the sole Morino's shoe cutting in his scalp as he resisted trying to get free. "KIMIMARO-SAN WOULD NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU! HE WOULD NEVER TURN HIS BACK ON A COMRADE OR STOP LOOKING FOR YOU! HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP…!" Naruto's rant cut short by the bass shout from the Jonin.

"UZUMAKI DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE!! DO NOT TALK AS IF YOU KNOW HOW I HAVE SEARCHED FOR HIM!!" Morino felt his darker temper rising, he ignored Pakun warning him to let go of Naruto.

Naruto stop struggling, taking quick deep breaths trying to cool his anger. It was true he did not know what the Jonin had done to find Kimi but he did not want to believe Kimimaro is dead. "Fine, you give up! I'll find him on my own. He told me he lived through hell before with that dam Snake, there is nothing he could not survive, nothing! Even if I have to swim the entire ocean I will find him and bring him home." He clenched his jaw the anger had given way to determination; he did not care what the tough Jonin said he would find Kimi. Morino got off him, Naruto got up slowly flexing his wrist and rubbing his shoulders, glaring at the big Jonin.

Morino stared at the blue-eyes the sadness he tried to contain rising to the surface. "Uzumaki, you got some balls talking to me like that, I see why Shino sent you." Naruto brow furrowed while he eyed the Jonin, his temper under control. "We have a village to protect before we can resume the search, I guess with the two of you there is a better chance in finding him. Right now I will place you with my squad, to patrol the area here." He pointed out the location on a huge map. "Kiba is heading that squad so just stay inside the perimeter and report back every hour with the status. Understood?" The hazel eyes nodded at him, Naruto felt empty he did not know how to respond.

"Captain Morino you said we could resume the search for Kimimaro-san?" The blue eyes were wide with wonder.

"I hope that is not all you heard yes, but our first concern is the safety of the Leaf." Naruto beamed at the big Jonin then leaped to join his squad with Pakun on his heels.


	51. Chapter 51 Sasuke Haku and Kimimaro

**Chapter 51 Collision Sasuke Haku and Kimimaro**

The scent of lavender, almonds, and orange blossoms circulated the enclosed hut next to the hot spring. Sasuke closed his dark eyes as the strong hands massaged heated oil into his tight muscles. The hands expertly working their way across his wide back, applying the perfect pressure alleviating not only the stress on his overworked body but his tension from allowing this man to get so close. The cool fingers contrasting with the hot oil caused low moans to rise from his chest, his entire body giving over to the delicate touches even though the force from the strong hands not actually delicate. Haku using his fist, and strong upper body to press deep into the larger muscles on the ravens toned back, providing the service as a prelude to the emotional connection he desires with the young ninja. Sasuke's mind contradicts him trying to reason why he is in this predicament, across a low bed, in a private hut, with a very handsome Haku massaging his body.

'It is because I need to rest and he is doing a fine job.' He moaned again as Haku added more heated oil to his upper thighs, working it into his muscles with his cool fingers. 'If you allow him to continue he will take advantage of you are you prepared?' The hands move down his legs more scented oil lightly burn the surface of his skin, Sasuke groaned feeling the remaining stress leave his body, distantly aware of one of Haku's hands stoking his buttock. 'That feels nice and he could make himself available to me.' A soft kiss danced across his brow, Sasuke opened his eyes, Haku's damp hair falling on his shoulder, caused the raven to shudder the scent of almonds wafting in his nose.

"Turn over I will continue." Haku breathed in the olive ear pressing his lips against it before pulling away; hearing the steady rise and fall of the ninja's heart encouraged him. He held the dark gaze as Sasuke turned over without question, his manhood standing erect against his impressive abdominal muscles. The dark eyes glassy and relaxed Sasuke's thick dark hair covering them partially, as he eased back against the bed staring up at the large brown eyes between the parts in his hair. Haku moved forward pressing a light kiss to the full lips at first the mouth beneath his is unresponsive; he blinked at the dark eyes his smile reflecting in his intense gaze lifting up to stare at his Raven. "How does this feel I want to do more, you must cooperate." One hand, lightly strokes over Sasuke's erection, the fingers no longer cold; Sasuke's eyes opened wider, he wanted this man.

He nodded not trusting his own voice to respond, all of his senses intrigued, by the scent from the candles and hot oil. The tone of Haku's voice a silky deep tremor sounded familiar although he never met the young man and how he lightly stroked his skin when he touched him reminded him of gentleness and kindness he has not seen since he was a child. The forceful way Haku pushed himself on the raven felt like a safety net demonstrating his strength. His heartbeat in his throat as the brown eyes closed in again Sasuke parted his lips, pushing sleep to the furthest corner of his mind the beautiful ninja's lips meeting his. Sasuke didn't know what to expect from this feminine looking male, he wanted whatever was coming from the warm mouth who's tongue moved slowly as it entered between his lips but then sucked hungrily. Pulling his tongue out the man trembled violently, Sasuke feeling the lean body pressing over him, an erect penis thrusting against his. Haku's hands moved insistently over every inch of the olive skin as his kiss consumed Sasuke's mouth completely.

The Raven's hands grabbed the chocolate brown hair, digging his fingers deeply in the long tress, returning a hungry kiss, even as he attempted to separate the mouth for air. A thigh between his limbs pushed his legs wider, Sasuke complied his own heavy breathing mixing with the beauty in his hands. Pushing the sucking mouth back lifting his head for another soul stealing kiss while he gripped Haku's face in two hands, Sasuke tried to give reason to his desperation; Haku pushed one hand off his face so he could dive down the pale neck nipping and kissing with a swirling tongue teasing the bruises he left behind. His other hand tweaking Sasuke's nipple the Raven gasping and gripping the golden skin with one hand the other clinging to the dark hair following whatever path the head led.

"Don't tease me let me fuck you!" Sasuke growled, impatiently despite his desire to prolong the wonderful sensations. To the Raven, it was as if Haku possessed everything he has ever desired, the epitome of perfection incarnate filling him with emotions he can barely remember ever receiving. Every time the thought of pulling Haku roughly off him; or throwing him forcefully on all fours and pounding him senseless Sasuke you would let go, actually stop touching the man until the desire passed.

Even to himself he did not fully understand what prevented him from taking what he wanted, forcefully, he only understood the fundamental desire to have Haku give it to him freely. He was tired of taking, it had been years since he was with anyone, every man has needs his needs could have been fulfilled by any number of willing partners of both sexes. Sasuke sat up quickly moaning staring down as Haku twirled his talented tongue over the head of his cock, the innocent brown eyes narrowed lustfully. Sasuke finally realizes the childlike glitter around Haku's features was a careful façade utilized to get him in this position. The Raven's dark eyes locked on the man holding his cock between perfect lips.

Haku lifted his mouth slowly from the sweet erection his lips coated with the shiny fluids leaking from the pulsing head. He smiled knowingly at Sasuke, licking his lips and gliding carefully up to the jet-black gaze his right hand lightly stroking the large cock while his left found a pert nipple to pinch. "You taste like danger, my Raven." He hissed against Sasuke's panting mouth before kissing him. Sasuke gave into his compulsion wrapping both arms around the lean ninja pulling the man on top of him while he tuned on his side, attempting to put Haku on the bottom.

The swift strength that Haku demonstrated not for the first time confirmed Sasuke belief the man only showed him what he choose to reveal, in truth a wondrous person beneath the surface. They both tumbled to the floor during the short struggle for dominance, leaving Sasuke frustrated and twice as horny as before. "Stop playing with me I want you!" he demanded. Haku, sitting on Sasuke hips stared down at the Raven smugly.

"Suck my penis; show me how good you are." He slid down until he sat between the long legs, Sasuke sat up then getting on all fours, scowling at the smirking face he took the nice size cock in his right hand gripping it firmly while he cast an angry glare in Haku brown eyes. "You don't know how, it's alright I just wanted to see for myself if you are truly a virgin." He pushed Sasuke hand away.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, "I am no virgin I know what to do." He argued, too late because he was pushed back Haku leaning over him, taking hold of his cock and stoking it perfectly, in beat with his heart.

"To me my Raven you are, I will explain it later." He followed the red eyes until he lay flat on his back on the thin sheet that fell to the floor from their cot. Haku kissed his mouth tentatively, only allowing the briefest contact before he pulled away. Sasuke reached his large hands up to hold him, but Haku pushed one hand down hissing, "Wait my love." Sasuke trembled.

"Don't say useless things to me." He growled, "Fuck me!"

Haku smirked, sliding down the toned chest, nipping at his skin and then twirling his tongue around the tender spots. Sasuke's hips pressing forward, he was doing a better job at keeping his moans to a minimum this time. 'Not for long Uchiha, I know you desire a connection unlike you have ever experienced, I will give it to you.' Haku pressed his nose into the pale abdomen, licking the sweet juices from Sasuke twitching cock, which pointed up under his navel. Glancing up at the jet-black eyes, Hake slid his pink tongue up the underside of the hot shaft, moaning as he inched closer to the weeping head.

Sasuke gasped then groaned thrusting his hips forward and clenching the hand that hovered near the long brown hair. "Ohhh, suck my cock!"

He stopped a few inches from the throbbing head placing kisses all around it while he eyed his prey closely, "Submit to me. I will have you." Haku's voice had dropped lower, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes!" Sasuke hissed pushing his hips forward, toward the tempting ninja and then howled in pleasure, as the moist mouth sucked his cock up quickly. Haku's oral stimulation captured him in a blissful void; the Raven's vision shortly fading out in white eternity as the long slow and deep strokes consumed his conscious and subconscious mind. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut then opened them wide he could not believe the tiny mouth is capable of engulfing his manhood not only completely but perfectly slathering him without a hint of grating teeth. "Oh, oh yesss!" He panted, not believing his own desperation and excitement looking down at the beauty. He threw his head back on the thin pillow as a slippery finger entered him, gasping at the sensation and his desire to explode in that wonderful mouth.

The Konoha Ninja submitted in more ways the one, Haku feeling pleased with the way Sasuke's body quickly relaxed around his oily finger, the long olive-tone legs spreading wider while the hips pushed downward toward the intrusion. Haku sucked harder on the thick appendage adding his own moan to that of the Raven; the heated flesh pulsing in his mouth. Enjoying the flavor from his lover as he slip another finger in the tight opening clenching then loosening on his hand.

Sasuke gushed lifting his head again staring down at the large brown eyes; they blinked innocently at him. Well as guiltless as a man with a mouth full of cock and two long fingers buried in someone's ass could appear; it was as if he seemed unaware of the effect he was having on the dark-eyed ninja, however Sasuke knew better now, the tactic had accomplished it's goal, to get him in this receptive position. 'Why am I allowing this? I am not a Uke but this feels so good.' His hips shoved forward into the sucking mouth. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Sasuke tensed as the mouth lifted but did not return Haku rising up over his body. 'He's going to put it in me!' He clenched his jaw trying to master his own apprehension, glaring at the smug smile on the darkened lips.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke tried to sound demanding and controlled, inside an emotional turmoil of his own identity stormed.

Haku thought he understood the reaction, behind the dark eyes; he still did not want to acknowledge his place in this bond. The brown eyes on his prey, smiling at how his body suddenly tightened as he braced himself over him. "Sasuke, it matters little to me what people outside of our bond believe." He removed his probing fingers lifting a tube of lubricate from a shelf near the bottles of oil. Generously coating the fingers while he continues to speak, "I also am not opposed to you giving me the same pleasure in the future." Setting the lube aside he moved so close between the long legs his knees pressed against Sasuke's bottom; slowly pushing two thickly lubricated fingers back inside his Raven while watching Sasuke's reaction.

Biting his lip to stop from moaning aloud, he hissed a long slow breath between his clenched teeth. The sensation with the additional lube increased significantly. Sasuke closed his eyes but opened them immediately the dark hair brushing over his face. Haku leaned over him, pushing his fingers deeper and pressing his full mouth on Sasuke, suckling his lips until he parted them and allowed the seeking tongue to enter. The groan issuing between both males made a harmonious tune fill the shack, Haku added an additional digit at the same moment he pushed his tongue deeper in the Raven's mouth.

Haku's entire body quakes in desire to be inside the man. "Sasuke you have never felt this way before?" he breathed into delicious mouth savoring the feel of the tight opening clenching and relaxing around his probing fingers.

Sasuke shuddered pushing into the brunettes mouth then laid back staring at the brown eyes. "What are you doing to me?" Sasuke's voice shook slightly, unable to contain the building passion. It was true he had never felt more desired and wanting than at any other time in his life. Haku choose that moment to slide deeper, his fingers curling enough to press on the Raven's prostrate, he grinned as Sasuke melted beneath him. "OOHHOO!" he gushed, thrusting his hips forward, "Give me more, NOW!"

Haku slowed down, removing his greasy fingers slowly from the bucking hips, his own engorged cock aching for the tight opening. "I will shhh." He breathed over the panting face, placing gentle kisses around the full lips. Sitting back on his knees between the long legs, he strokes his weeping cock with greasy fingers staring at his prey as if famished. Pushing the head of his cock up to Sasuke's moist entrance, he eased the first few inches in staring at the contact point unable to voice coherent words. The flexible skin spread aside cloaking Haku's flaming cock as he guided it further into Sasuke's tightness. The Raven cried out pushing his hips down toward the brown-haired ninja wanting more.

"Oh! Yes! More give me more!" He growled, reaching his long arms to grab the man while thrusting his hips forward. Haku eased back, despite feeling the same compulsion to slam deeply into the snug hole, he did not want to hurt the man.

Using his hands, he pushed Sasuke back down raising his body over him to keep him in place. He laced their fingers together pressing the Raven's hands to the floor while he braced himself over him kissing his mouth and pushing deeper into the males welcoming body. Their moans echoed throughout the private hot spring enclosure both young males breathless in passionate unison gasping into the ethereal world of their connection and the steady collapse of control, dominance, and relief boiling over and mixing on a different level neither imagined would exist in their lives consuming them utterly.

"No, no, what? What are you doing?" Sasuke squeezed the hands in his grip tighter, Haku's hips rocking in quicker long strokes, pressing insistently on his zone forcing a climax he could no longer contain. "Oh!! Yess! Faster! YESSS!!"

Haku gasped in the wailing mouth, he has had years of abstinence and Sasuke's tight body and savory voice meeting him on varied levels. He wanted to prolong the sensation, the hovering, feel that he was taking his last breath before death. The ninja desired the endless fall knowing someone would capture him and hold him close to their heart. He felt thousands of emotions for the man beneath him; knowing his own heart and wanting to understand this man were conflicting with his desire to enjoy the moment and the mounting passion he felt growing too close to the surface to contain.

His voice quaked as he let go of Sasuke's left hand gripping the large cock between them beginning a swift stroke in time with his thrust, he added an additional twist pushing deeper into his Raven. "Sasuke you should know by now." He kissed the full lips briefly the looked intently in the dark eyes his climax inevitable, "I am making love to you because I love you my Raven." Sasuke shuddered reaching his free arm around Haku's neck pulling their mouths down on each other as his cock twitches switched into a high gear spasm; his prostrate could not withstand it's constant assaults releasing the pooling juices from his body.

"You love me!" The last coherent words the dark-eyed ninja could groan in the mouth buried against his. Sasuke's entire body locked up in a wave of simultaneous contractions as he emptied his load over the gripping fist, the most intense ejaculation he has ever felt. Sasuke opened his eyes feeling his lips returning slow kisses to the man over him. Their right hands still locked together while the lithe body lay completely across his, Haku's body not as light as it would appear, but Sasuke found he wanted his warm weight on him, the hips still thrusting slowly. "You came inside me." The brown eyes smile as the head nodded in their kiss. "That, this, you…" His mouth and words sucked into a deeper kiss, as Haku stroked his damp hair off his brow. "Wow."

Haku lifted from the mouth staring at the dark eyes, while he continued to stroke the stringy hair out of his face. "Let's take a shower and go to my room, my roommate is probably asleep so we will not disturb him." Sasuke nodded mutely now exhaustion climbing up his body; he closed his eyes as Haku withdrew, and then relaxed across his body again making no move to get up.

Sasuke stared at the angelic features he appeared so sweet unthreatening not dangerous in the least he could fool anyone. The thought began to nag at his conscious mind, "I thought we would get a shower. Why are you lingering get off." His arm still wrapped around the brown-haired ninja stroking his damp hair and caressing the gentle rise of his bottom. His right hand still holding Haku's' smaller hand firmly.

The brown eyes crescent into half moons his cheeks flushing, Sasuke scowled. "You tell me this but you have yet to let me go my Raven. I just wanted to remain in this moment a little longer; linger with you." He placed a slow kiss on the full lips, Sasuke surprised he wanted the same thing but dare not voice it, not yet just hold him. He opened his hand and Haku released it, only he still did not move off, instead placing both elbows on either side on Sasuke head kissing him deeper, and then moaning as the Ravens arms encircled his back embracing him firmly. "This feels good, are you ready my love?"

"No stay here a little longer."

Somehow, Haku thought he would say that eventually, he eased his mouth down kissing the damp face until he reaches Sasuke's neck "I will always stay." He nip down firmly, causing the other ninja to groan in pain but instead of pushing him away the strong arms grabbed him tighter, while his hips pushed forward, feeling aroused again.

He breathed the young ninja's name before marking him as well.  
--

Kimimaro could not sleep he stared out a the dawning morning he slept restless most of the night, Haku never returned and in a little over a day he would be back in the Leaf, hopefully in his lovers waiting arms. 'Morino I coming home.' Troubled by his experiences and wondering where he would start with the ordeal, he decided that he would deal with Kuni-te in his own way; he had special plans for the crazy old bastard.

Once that line of thoughts kicked in he knew he would not rest again, sitting up to check Haku's room. Wondering if the quiet ninja slipped in between his restless sleeps; inwardly hoping that the boy has slept enough for them to make an early start as he left his small room to the sliding door bedroom where the angelic face ninja slept.

Moving quietly in order not to wake him Kimimaro slid open the door carefully peering in he could tell immediately that Haku was not alone. A broader male lay behind him with a dark tee shirt; Haku appearing child like in comparison do in part to the position. Haku's body had slid down under the pillows while Sasuke's body dominated the pillow, his shoulders resting over top of Haku's head; most of his upper body draped over the back of the sleeping brown-haired ninja as if pinned under the hulking form. Kimimaro immediately remember Narutos' torn body and his desire to kill swiftly switched into high mode.

Sasuke's instincts reacted before he was fully aware of his predicament; the Sharingan eyes opened trapping the attacker in his powerful Genjutsu. His conscience mind catching on quickly he stared at the six-foot bone sword pointing at his face. Following the deadly weapon to its source his arm had reflectively gripped Haku against him, however now as Kimimaro's face came into view over the outstretched arm he sat up, smirking at the sweating ninja. "So you wanted to attack me while I wasn't prepared again Kimimaro." He grinned at the white hair Shinobi forcing him to relive his most terrifying experience; he began to shake visibility, Sasuke felt Haku sit up next to him.

Kimimaro knew he stood trapped in Genjutsu, he kept repeating it even as the images of his torture raced one after the other through his mind, until he could no longer breathe locked in the jaws of the white shark. The beast thrashed violently back and forth for nearly an hour dragging his body through the icy ocean. Finally succumb to blood lost; it spiraled down to the darker deeper depths of the ocean. The perusing predators closed in for an easy meal. However because Kimi was locked in its jaw as the carnivores closed in ripping off huge chucks of the beast flesh, it still alive but unable to do anything other than drift downward, he had been terrified his life was ending. He could hear Haku's voice from a great distance, he focused on it through the blood-clouded waters; he saw the brown eyes asking question of the red eyes, with his remaining strength, he whimpered weakly, "Genjutsu."

"Haku stared at Kimi, "Kimimaro-san what is wrong?" Deep concern filled his heart as he noticed the way Kimimaro's eyes darkened; it confirmed his suspicion of the Uchiha, Kekkei Genkai he had to prevent this incident from going any further. "Sasuke release him." Haku warned.

The Raven smirked, taking great pleasure in watching the pale green eyes struggle in his technique. "I'm just beginning to have fun; I owe this son of bitch." Sasuke taunted, grinning at the sweat falling down the pale face. Just as he considered complying for Haku's sake a powerful blow aimed at his face broke his eye technique.

Haku fist caught by Sasuke before a direct attack landed however, the level of the attack not one the Raven could ignore. Taking his eyes off his opponent in that instance to defend himself against his young lover allowed the powerful ninja to break free of the Sharingan trance.

Kimimaro fell, Haku rushed to help him before he hit the floor, catching the taller ninja in his powerful arms. "Kimimaro-san are you alright?" Genuine concern laced his softened voice as he helped the white-hair Shinobi maintain his balance. Sasuke got to his feet glaring with red eyes at both the ninja, casually reaching for his sword the intent to kill vibes growing by the second.

"Yes." Kimimaro panted not looking directly in Sasuke's eyes a darker storm brewing inside. "Uchiha Sasuke we meet again, I am glad you have gotten so strong, now I will not regret killing you."

"Funny you should say that I feel the same." Sasuke smirked.

He stood up to his full height easing Haku's arms off him tapping his right foot on the floor once. Flaming red straight line crossed over his revealed skin, in their wake leaving thick black marks with sharp right angels and half squares, releasing the Curse Mark Seal. "Let me explain how I escaped the most terrifying event of my life." The dark seal line complete he looked directly into the red eyes; the Genjutsu would no longer have the same effect on him. "First let's take this outside." He launched an attack, barely registering Haku's alarm to stop. Charging the Konoha Ninja throwing a bone covered fist at his face.

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes at the ninja then reacted with precise accuracy, blocking the primary damage, however thrown physically against the large picture window, and crashing through it making seals to counter the attack. Sweeping the cover off his sword as he landed twenty yards away from the broken side of the building, Kimimaro landing several feet away, Sasuke held the sword high over one shoulder, smirking at the white-haired Shinobi. "So there is more to you than meets the eye, you won't defeat me so quickly Kimimaro. "**Katon: Gokakyu-No-Jutsu!"** (Blaze of Glory) Sasuke directed the blaze in sweeping arch covering the surrounding area trapping the ninja in the center. He then shot fire cover shrunken bombs targeting the center of the burning circle, which exploded sending a mushroom cloud of gray smoke several feet in the air the heat intense.

"Stop! Don't fight!" Haku leaped through the broken window then drop quickly to the ground, Sasuke's fire attack burned wide enough nearly consuming him as well. Haku rolled away from the flames trying to get to a safe location in order to intercede.

"That's hot!" Kimimaro mused as the fire technique burned down his outer body covered in a white bone shell breaking away in chunks as he moved. "Nin-Po-Bone Spore" Sasuke leaped in the air the ground erupting under his feet with three-foot long spears of bone shooting up to impale him. Kimimaro leaped in the air a bone sword in his hands, his desire to kill this brat all-consuming. "Die UCHIHA!!"

Sasuke smirked, "Not today!" he roared. "CHIORI!" White chakra blazed down the blade of his sword both ninja crashed into each other with earth shaking force, bounding backward and landing agilely. However, Kimimaro's bone splinted and broke as he landed, while Sasuke white lightening die down and retreated, blade still glowing.

Their eyes lock death glares on one another Kimimaro extracting another bone sword from his shoulder brandishing it at his opponent. Sasuke's body erupted Chakra centering on the blade jagged light jumping from the extended sword; neither intended to end the fight until the other were dead. Preparing for his final attack Sasuke lowered his body, his eyes giving him every possible attack from his opponent, however with Kimimaro's curse seal, his speed at changing his attack pattern extreme. Sasuke understood his reactions required accuracy or the Shinobi's threat would be accomplished.

Kimimaro ground out the sound of his Haku's order for them to stop although he realized that he came to the wrong conclusion about the two young ninja. Sasuke made this fight personal, invading his mind and forcing him to relieve his ordeal. Kimimaro's volatile temper not quenched until the selfish Konoha brat lay dead, dieing and bleeding. Sasuke and Kimimaro both clenched their teeth each determined to be victorious over the other completely ignoring the light misty rain showering from the clear early morning sky.

Haku's large brown eyes stared at his lover and travel companion narrowed dangerously. The rain in the atmosphere sufficient to implement his technique; making swift hands signs before either of the deadly combatants could attack again he spoke in an uncharacteristically loud voice. "Kora-su!" (Freeze). With that, both men damp skin sheeted immediately with a thin layer of ice, quickly absorbing their body heat and chilling them to the bone. The falling mist converted to an icy hail clinging to their bodies making it difficult to move. In a matter of seconds, both were struggling to flex their limbs or launch an attack. Practically at the same time, they glared at Haku. "Now you will stop this fight or I will freeze you both to death."

"Stay out of it, I will kill him!" Kimimaro fumed, struggling against the powerful technique.

Sasuke glared back at the white-haired Shinobi the brief thought of conceding the fight for Haku vanished. "Why don't you just try you son of a bitch!" Sasuke growled trying to break free of the freezing Jutsu.

Taking a deep breath all visibility vanished as snow, mist and ice collided, Kimimaro and Sasuke yells echoing over the trees.


	52. Chapter 52 Track the Raven

**Chapter 52 Track the Raven**

The Fifth sat back in her chair scowling deeply she did not like the position she was forced in and now with the details of Kuni-te's betrayal to his clan, everything was going to Hell in the Leaf. If their enemies discovered that one of the powerful Konoha's clans was killing off its members threatening a civil war, they would close in on all sides.

"Dam!" Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk leaving a hole in the surface. "There has got to be a way to avoid a civil war!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Princess Tsunade should know better than to try and keep this situation quiet, would you like me to grab the old bastard and drag him here?" The Hermit laughed from his perch in the window.

"We can not do that Jiraiya! According to Shino this is all a game to that freaking crazy bastard and merely an illusion of his treachery!" She fumed a knock at the door made her bark. "Come in!" She felt a level of relief the person she hoped to see arriving"

Shino entered the office closing the door carefully, subtly releasing several Kikai to stand watch for intruders. "The reason we can not attack Kuni-te openly is because we are not certain the number of allies he has within the village. Also despite my report to you regarding the explosion, there is not enough evidence to charge my uncle with the attack." He knelled in front of the Fifth's desk his body feeling the effects of non-stop hospital duty. "All of those exposed to the toxins received the antidote. There were no casualties and only Guy-sensei is under close observation, other than him no others were seriously injured."

"Finally some good news, there is the problem Sakura brought to my attention I would like your team to handle this, Shino." Her eyes fixed on the dark frames; she had a brief image of the arrogant kid telling her to mind her own business three years ago. Now that brat has become a reliable ninja for the Hidden Leaf as well as a gifted medical specialist. Since his return to the village, Shino applied to work in the hospital in its research department. Tsunade had been reluctant however gave the teen a chance she was pleasantly surprised with his knowledge of medicine. However, as Konoha was short on upper level ninja he spent most of his time training under Morino or taking regular assignments; now she felt once balance was restored she definitely would offer him a position within the hospital.

Shino considered the devastating news, feeling his own level of responsibility for not intervening in the incident. "Hokage-sama you would like my team to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke?" The moment Sakura recovered she panicked asking repeatedly about Guy-sensei condition, however just when it seemed she would remain calm she wailed that the Sharingan user has left the village.

"Yes, I would like you to leave immediately, and for this mission I believe Naruto will be helpful." She grinned sly, as the Chuunin got to his feet. Her private discussion with the Hermit convinced her that she really would need to have a one on one chat with the hot blond-ninja, since there was not a chance in Hell Shino would share the sexy details. She snickered silently thinking of how she would confront the blue-eyed ninja later.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya remarked also standing. "You remember the problem with Akatsuki, sending Naruto out with lower level teammates is not wise. Besides taking down Kuni-te seems like the best thing now, I already told you the population is down twenty percent."

Shino interrupted, waving a hand to recall his Kikai. "That will be a challenge for you, to defeat my uncle." He raised an eyebrow at the white hair Shinobi. "As for 'lower level teammates', perhaps you need a demonstration of my strength Jiraiya." Both Seine stared wide eyed in silence. "I already informed the Fifth your information is inaccurate." He smirks at the Seine's dark glare, his own temper completely controlled.

The Fifth intervened before Jiraiya could accept the challenge. "Shino, you always have colorful words when we least expect it." She nodded and smiled at the teen. "You will be accompanied by a Jonin. I have prepared a report for his review, this is a difficult time for the leaf, however I agree with you; we will continue with caution regarding Kuni-te. Once you return I expect you to resolve the issue, regarding leadership of your Clan immediately in the mean time on this mission here is how I want you to proceed.

--

Naruto stop on a higher tree just before they entered the clearing with Kiba, and Hinata, Pakun paused a few feet away gazing back at him. "What are you waiting for Naruto?"

The blond didn't answer, he put his hands together focusing his chakra until the blue energy spun around him his features momentarily brightened, he grinned at the Nin-Hound as it died down he could hear someone approaching. "Pakun quick how do I smell?"

"What, I smelled you earlier, why do you ask?" He leaped over next to him taking a few sniff, his eyes getting big. "Hey you smell like yourself, I see." The dog winked. Kiba landed a tree over looking suspiciously.

"Hey Kiba how are you." Naruto leap down from the tree landing with Pakun on his heels Kiba landed with a huge Akamaru riding the dog like a horse. "What! What happen to Akamaru?" Naruto could not believe his eyes.

Kiba climb off the hulking dog trotting over to Naruto giving him a good sniff. "Hey! Naruto wow look how tall you got! You got to show me what you learned while you trained with that legendary Seine." He grinned, the sharp teeth more prominent.

Naruto eyes were saucers staring at Kiba's long time companion, "But Akamaru? How did he…" Pakun cut across his words

"Naruto lets move forward this kid just told me Iruka wants to see you." Pakun tuned back to the hulking hound. "Ok show us the way." Akamaru chuffed, pausing only to allow Kiba to pounce on his back.

All four dashed toward the main post Kiba and Akamaru in the lead, Naruto still staring in disbelief and Pakun at his side. "Kiba why is Iruka-sensei here, I thought he was on the front line?" Naruto wondered why his teacher needed to see him.

"He just arrived said that the emergency was step down so he offered us some back up and said you would be here shortly anyway. I believe he and Kakashi have a much bigger area to cover so they are checking all the smaller post ensuring that everything is under control before they move on." It did not take long before they arrived at a small clearing with three large tents on the far right and the left side dominated by a command post. The command post an area where they discussed tactics and reviewed documents, currently Iruka and Kakashi reviewing several scrolls while the team moved to meet them.

"Kaka-sensei, Iruka-sensei how are you?" Naruto joined the two ninja at the post. Kakashi gave Iruka a warning look shaking his head subtly, however the Chuunin glared defiantly back turning resolutely to Naruto.

Naruto changed greatly since the last time he had seen the blond-ninja. They now stood the same height; Naruto had put on several pounds of lean muscle, his golden hair thick and longer than three year ago as well. Iruka stared at the blonds profile while he spoke animatedly with Kakashi, determined to have his say to the younger ninja. He cleared his throat loudly to get Naruto's attention.

"Naruto I would like to speak with you in private." He started to walk away to a secluded location not waiting for him to follow.

The blue eyes stared at his former teacher retreating back, annoyed at the tone of his voice, Kakashi placing a hand on his shoulders halting his progress. "Naruto just hear what he has to say, o.k., he's worries about you all the time." The Jonin winked his one eye, patting the teen nearly his height on the back for him to follow the Chuunin.

Naruto nodded his face a serious mask, joining Iruka near some densely growing maples and pines several yards from the campsite. Iruka stood with his arm crossed over his chest leaning against a tree staring as his student approached.

"What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Naruto did not understand why he felt angry by the sudden pull aside, or the way the brown eye ninja was staring at him.

Iruka looks intently a moment longer weighing his words carefully; Kakashi had advised him not to interfere, that it was none of his business and it would be best to speak to Shino directly not his former student. However Iruka felt a special bond with the golden-hair ninja, he felt Naruto would be honest with him regarding the issues, besides he decided he did not care for Aburame Shino, the bug attack still raw in his memory.

"I want you to tell me what is between you and Aburame Shino." His brow furrowed as the blue eyes darkened as if expecting the question.

Naruto managed to keep the anger out of his voice responding to the Chuunin. "Why are you asking me such a question?" Feeling violated, by the intrusion.

The brown eyes glowered more he wanted the boy to answer. "You understood my question? I want to know do you have a relationship with that boy?" His voice not the normal understanding and endearing tone of his teacher, the last words biting.

The blond-ninja stared back in silent defiance not able to say the first thing that came to mind, the words too harsh for a man he admired. Naruto folded his arms behind his head and turned away from the angry brown glare, not sure how much he wanted to share if anything. His bond with Shino not common in the Hidden Leaf despite the fact that Iruka has a bond with Kakashi he felt his teachers relationship did not justify nor in any way impact his decision to maintain his bond or share its intimate details. He felt Iruka crossed the line. "I have always admired you Iruka-sensei, always." He turned back with a sarcastic gleam in his eyes, "Do not be concerned with my personal life. I am a comrade to all ninja in Konoha," He turned away, walking a few yards deeper into the woods staring at nothing and everything, trying to maintain his temper.

Iruka followed glaring at the back of the orange and black jacket. "I am concerned Naruto." The anger in his voice barely maintained, the blond-ninja kept his back to him. "You must not maintain a relationship with that person." He took a deep breath, determined to get through to his favorite pupil.

"That person." Naruto said thoughtfully, finally turning to face his teacher, his blue eyes scowling.

"Yes, Aburame Shino, he is disturbed. Before your little fight with Sasuke, he had his bugs attack me, without provocation. Then it turned out the dam creatures did it of their own accord, he absolutely has no control over them." His hands clenched at his side ignoring the shadow that passed over the blond-ninja's face. "That boy is a menace its no wonder the danger his entire Clan has us in right now, you must not involve yourself with such a dangerously unbalanced…"

The dam broke on Naruto's temper he growled at the Chuunin cutting him off mid-sentence. "SHUT UP!" Naruto took several deep breaths the silence stretching between them.

"Naruto..!"

"I said shut up! Who do you think you are? You do not know anything about him! You don't have a right to tell me anything about…!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! YOU JUST DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE RISK OF INVOLVING….!"

"YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME WHO I WILL ALLOW IN MY LIFE!"

They both fumed at each other hands clenched at their sides, both faces full of explosive anger.

"Listen to me Naruto…"

"That is it! Let me tell you about Aburame Shino!" Naruto gushed, cutting off the Chuunin again; he felt a heated determination to make himself understood, the desire to shake the brown hair ninja inching to the front of his mind accompanying the consuming urge to punch him in the face. "He is an excellent Shinobi. He cares how others feel, despite the fact that no one has ever given a dam about him! He is patient and loyal he would give his life for anyone in the entire village without hesitation." His voice began to tremble; even as he spoke, he did not realize how much he understood about his lover, or how alike they really are. "He's genius and a terrible person to face if you are an enemy, and if my life was on the line I know Shino would save my ass before any of you sorry son of a b….."

"Uzumaki that is enough!" Shino stormed from several feet away.

"No it is not!" Naruto shot back not looking at the tall ninja, still glaring dangerously at his former teacher. "I am not going to let him talk about you like that; about my friend!" The blond quaked to hold his seeping emotions under control fighting the desire to just attack or cry or yell at the top of his lungs. It was a large hand on his shoulder that cooled the rising flames, allowing him to pull in the hurricane of insults. Naruto clenched his teeth the hand tightening firmly.

"No you have said enough, we have a mission and we must leave now." Shino gazed thoughtfully at his lover, he had heard most of Naruto's defense of him but he wondered what triggered the verbal attack he believed the two had a special bond. Naruto's body relaxed giving Iruka one final glare before turning away heading back to their post, with both ninja following his retreat. Shino turned back to the Chuunin considering if he should inquire, however Iruka interceded.

"You need to end your relationship with Naruto; he is too naive to deal with a person like you." Iruka did not expect Shino to comply actually he was prepared for the brat to attack. However, he wanted to make his intentions plain to the bug user. "I will do whatever it takes to get him away from you." His voice lowered ominously.

"I see." Shino stared at his former teacher with a mixture of disappointment and anger, 'some things never change.' "Do what you must, I have a mission." He left to follow Naruto to the post, where Morino would join them on their mission, pausing he spoke over his shoulder to the Chuunin. "Umino Iruka, if you cause our bond to end," He turned fully facing the teacher, "I will kill you that is a promise."

--

"There were no casualties and Uzumaki was not injured at all." The Clan member knelled in front of his leader, inwardly trembling as Kuni-te's anger swelled.

"Anything else?"

"Shino-sama has left the village."

"WHAT!" Kuni-te leaped up so quickly his chair falling over, the ninja cringing up in alarm. "When did he leave the village? Why was this not reported to me immediately?"

"I am sorry Kuni-te-sama I only just learned of this myself." The ninja could not take his eyes off his deadly leader, widely known for his unstable and unpredictable temper. "I was told he left about forty-eight hours ago, with a three man team."

"Who is on his team?" He barked.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Morino Ibiki, the Village has resumed normal functions, security remains elevated but not at the level of a few days ago, most of the ninja have returned to their usual post." He cast his eyes down at the floor, too afraid to continue gazing at the Elder.

The Elder lifted his chair sitting back behind his desk as a faint creaking sound issued form his desk. "Get out!" He ordered as he pulls opens his top desk drawer; the ninja exited quickly shutting the door behind him. Kuni-te lifted a narrow scroll with a large beetle securing the document closed with tightly clamped legs, its exoskeleton covered in sharp horns, preventing access to the document. He glared at the tiny creature knowing that more than likely Shino placed poison on the horns hoping someone would attempt to remove the bug so they would die an undoubtedly slow a painful death. Also ordering the insect proved ineffective; Kuni-te realized quickly he needed to be content and wait until the appointed time for it to release its hold.

Kuni-te had begun to receive the scrolls several weeks ago all possessing requests for him to step down from his position. Each new message caused him to bark in laughter at the Shino's polite wording. The notes as far as he was concerned were not going to make him give up his position; he looked forward to his removal. However, lately the wording insistent and unnerved the old man containing short cryptic messages, stating precisely what the Elder had done throughout the entire day including with whom he spoke. This caused Kuni-te to constantly replace staff believing someone was providing too many details to his nephew, it would make his plans seem to obvious if the boy knew too much. The humming beetle finally wiggled its legs free spreading its wings then vanished.

He frowned at the dark lettering on the unraveled scroll; obvious to the Elder Shino timed the opening to coincide with his absence from the village. To prevent the old man from making the grandstand confrontation he desired:

Kuni-te:

_**Your reign is over, we both know the Limerick, and things will not go as you plan. Do you still ware that trinket of gold; it will not benefit you in prison. Smoke and mirrors will not avail you; neither will your false pretence at immorality. I will put an end to this idiocy, and exposing your fraudulent methods as a personal mission. In the end, your deceit will damage the reputation of the Aburame Clan far more than the decades of prejudice we have endured. Kuni-te you have given the entire village a reason to despise us! I will not allow you to manipulate the circumstances to your advantage, and I assure you all will know the truth. Resign now.**_

Shino

The old man reread the letter his vicious temper rising steadily. 'So smoke and mirrors and pretence.' "Bastard! This is working perfectly and he is ruining everything! This is why the Leaf is not taking me seriously! The brat is telling them everything!" He slammed his palm hard on the desk; his mind twisting over what his next move would be he felt certain that Shino would launch an attack if his friend were openly targeted. However, he mocked his plans and ignored him as if he were an incorrigible child.

'I'll show them all!' Standing up to pace his office, he came to the decision walking to his computer and sending a message to his warehouse facility. Within a few minutes, he received confirmation that his orders were in the works. He eased back in his chair staring at the names on his list, marked for death he highlighted one annoying person to become a sacrifice for them all, 'I will remember your legacy.' He chuffed in laughter.

"Kuni-te-sama, you sent for me?" The dark figure bowed behind his chair on one knee in reverence.

"Yes, I did." The Elder did not bother turning to face the young man. "That body needs to be found, and eliminate this person." He chuckled pointing at the name on the screen, and then added. "Make it messy very messy." The ninja nodded then left swiftly, Kuni-te's dark laughter fills the dimly lit office. 'Now we will see what Shino will do. I always hated that brat, revenge is sweet, hey Kakashi-sensei?' His maniacal laughter echoed higher resounding around the empty mansion.


	53. Chapter 53 Anything and Everything

**Chapter 53 Anything and Everything**

Naruto sat down near a large boulder they had traveled twelve hours at full speed, racing to close the distance between Sasuke and themselves. The last thing he wanted to do is waste time they needed to keep moving or they may never catch up to his teammate. The Jonin had the last word telling him to rest by choice or force, Naruto gritted his teeth considering if he should just leave the others behind, he did want Sasuke to get any further away.

"Uzumaki, please drink." Shino offered him his water bottle, walking up behind the blond-ninja unawares.

Taking the bottle Naruto nodded in thanks, sipping silently, still angry Shino did not side with him to keep moving. Although that was not the only thing irritating him, his mind kept replaying the argument with Iruka trying to understand why the man disliked Shino. His former teacher had always seemed like a fair understanding person, one of the few adult ninja Naruto actually got along with well, now he wondered if their friendship could survive that shouting match. 'I am not a kid anymore!' Naruto grumbled under his breath, he did not notice Shino sitting on the opposite side of the boulder as well deep in his own thoughts.

"Is there anything I can do Naruto?" The Chuunin felt tense, he knew what bothered his lover and wanted to talk without pushing the issue. "I had a few words with Umino Iruka, they were not pleasant." Shino stared over the sloping mountainside the sunset a breathtaking view.

"What did he say to you?" Naruto grumbled.

"The same things that caused your argument." Shino shifted, stretching his long legs out wishing Naruto would join him to watch the beautiful view.

Silence prevailed neither saying anything the daytime noises giving way to the night. "Shino?"

"Yes?"

"We may need to rethink things." His mind still plowing over Iruka's words about his lover; he wondered now what had the Kikai done and why. "I have been thinking…" He cringed, as Shino suddenly appeared before him crouching only a couple feet away, his brow knitted behind his dark frames.

The larger ninja glared at the startled blue eyes counting down. "Before you say another word I will warn we have a bond I will not release." His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, Naruto's eyes scowling. "I told you before you cannot go back I will not allow you." He fell silent staring at the angry glare.

"What if I want out Shino, don't think you can control me like your insects." Naruto's voice in contrast rose with each word, taking great effort to sound in control.

Shino did not respond he had learned to suppress his temper during his three-year training, now however his lover touched on an open wound, the thought of this young man not being part of his life an impossibility to accept. Especially after Naruto had submitted to him, confessed his desires and consummated their relationship. The last thing Shino wanted was to fight with Naruto however, the blond-ninja was challenging his position and threatening him with a something, he would never brandish against his lover using their bond or the loss of it as a weapon. What could he say to reverse the path of this conversation he did not want to loose Naruto?

He stops counting then smirked at the blue eyes standing up, inwardly trembling. "If our connections mean so little to you then just say it plainly, do not ask me what ifs or state cryptic messages. This bond means everything to me." His voice, which started out slightly amused, turned icy, his Kikai deafly quiet. "Naruto be sure about your next response. What are you thinking about us?" he hissed fixing his glare on the smaller ninja as he got to his feet, bushing his pants off casually, seeming unaffected by their conversation.

Naruto folded his arm behind his head, staring at the tall Chuunin. "I was thinking how you are certain of your feelings to me? You are the person I want to share a connection with; I don't want anything to come between that." He noticed the glare soften on Shino's face, as he tuned away watching the last of the sun light fade from the sky. "Why do people, why did Iruka-sensei try to control my path? I believe it is because he cares for me like a father but, he dislikes you for some reasons that I don't understand." Naruto walked to the opposite side of the boulder Shino followed both leaning against the smooth surface. "I really wanted to hit that guy for what he said, a person should ask permission before they offer advice. And if I choose not to take the advice they should not try to ram it down my throat, force feeding me their bull sh.."

"I love you Tenshi." Shino had stared at Naruto the entire time he spoke he understood every word of his conversation although echoing repeatedly over everything else were the words:

"_**You are the person I want to share a connection with.."**_

Naruto stop talking just staring at Shino he removed his dark frames shifting out of his large coat. "I know already, I have known for a long time I just didn't know how to return them." The golden ninja said watching Shino dropped his belongings on the ground stepping closer to the curious eyes.

"You ask how I am certain about my feelings. There is no person in the world that holds tighter reign on my heart than you Naruto. You are the one person who has convinced me that true strength does not exist in how many abilities a person possesses." Leaning directly next to his blond lover, Shino cocked his head to one side staring intently in the blue orbs, his heart overflowing with love for the young man. "Because of you my love I learned perseverance, loyalty, and above all guts."

Naruto blinked looking confused, "What does guts got to do with feeling for a person?"

Shino smiled his finger reaching casually up and pulling down the zipper on Naruto's jacket, "Guts has everything to do with a relationship, a bond. Do you remember what you just stated about ending our bond?" Naruto nodded then shivered the cool fingers stroking his cheek, moving back to slide through his hair a thumb stroking the surface of his ear. "I have rarely been so angry." This caused Naruto to inhale a gasp, he would have never guessed Shino was that angry, he presumed upset by the discussion but at his limit. Naruto lowered his head his cheeks flushing slightly as Shino continued. "There are not enough words to express how much those words caused me to despair. It takes guts to create a bond and so much more to maintain it. Control over that consuming anger only maintained by my greater love for you. This is why I told you there is no going back; no returning to the world without you at my side; I cannot let you go after I've come, this close." Shino ghosted a soft kiss on the whiskered cheek; Naruto leaned into it placing his hands against the firm chest, his body suddenly alive with desire for the man. "I told you once before Tenshi all I ever wanted from you is everything and I will give you everything and anything." He kissed the full lips firmly, his emotions spilling over in the intimate connection.

Their breathing grew steadily slow deep intakes quickly reverting to gasps of longing, as the passion peeked their bodies shuddering against one another. Naruto felt himself pressed firmly against the boulder Shino pushing off his jacket and pulling up the black tee shirt underneath. "Shino!" Thin lips absorbed his mouth, the hungry tongue sucking his insistently for control. Before he could get another word out the waist of his pants opened the large hands crawling over his entire body, "Wait Shi we can't…"

"Yes!" Shino hissed in their kiss, barely allowing any space between each deeper kiss, pressing his body firmly against the half-naked ninja. Naruto's hands grabbing at his chest pushing him away and then pulling him closer. Shino caught the hands on his chest; currently grabbing his shirt in a desperate tug of wills the blond teetering on desire and fear. Shoving the hands against the boulder Shino kissed down the tan neck sucking hard, and nipping fervently. "Don't move." He warned releasing the hands, his lover whimpering in excitement their hips thrusting forward grinding against each other.

Kissing down the middle of the firm chest the talented tongue moving in quick circles as the thin lips sucked on the tight skin inch by inch creating a burn trail across his lover's chest. Shino unzipped Naruto's pants pushing them down. The cooler early evening air skidded across his bare skin Naruto's hands shot forward, pushing against the head nibbling at his chest, as the hungry mouth closed on his sensitive nipples.

"We can't what about…." Naruto gasped his body desiring submission and release, but he held a greater fear of the Jonin, the thought of Morino catching them paralyzing. However, his full attention focused on his lover as his hands are forced against the rock surface firmly. Shino's words chilling him and exciting him at the same moment he did not know how to feel, hurt or loved.

"I want you now, submit to me!" He pressed harder against the hands before letting him go again dropping to one knee he glanced up at the astonished blue eyes, Naruto's mouth hanging half-open taking in shallow breaths. "I have a lesson to teach you Tenshi, so pay close attention." Shino desired to deepen his connection with Naruto. The threat from his lover an indication to him that Naruto has reservations about their future. Shino wanted to erase any doubts or fears in his lover demonstrating the depth of his commitment to this young man as well as express in a tangible way how he will protect and support them both. Grabbing the lean hips in both hands, he placed light kisses around Naruto's abdomen, twirling his tongue gently over his navel then humming in tune with the Kikai.

Naruto melted in his hands his erection poking forward into the Chuunin's neck; Shino used his mouth tugging down the orange and black boxers, nipping at the muscled skin his eyes locked intently on the blue oceans above him. Shino's heart skipped in his chest the scent of his lover's body sparking eruptions across his skin, the quivering flowing down from his heart resting behind his navel. "Give me your cock." His violet eyes narrowed slightly as the blond hesitated briefly, then in slow motion Naruto flipped down the elastic still covering his enlarged penis.

The erection swayed in front of the thin lips its peaches and cream color flushed reddened in excitement, pre-cum moistened the head. "Touch my hair Tenshi, caress my face, and tell me how you want me to please you." He licked his lips waiting, his mouth salivating for his lover, Naruto eyes darted between the violet glare and darkening sky the sun no longer visible although the sky maintained its medium blue shade. "Tenshi!" he said firmly, causing Naruto's hand to jump forward, trembling pushing off the forehead protector as his fingers raked through the thick dark tresses. He used two hands to remove the band holding Shino's hair in place allowing the chestnut brown and auburn wave to fall; now hanging just above his shoulder.

Naruto gasped the thick dark hair causing his racing heart to skip several beats; the dark curtains falling around his lover's face perfectly highlighting his violet eyes. "You are beautiful." He managed still combing his fingers through the dark hair not sure, how to tell his lover what he wanted.

The hands on his hips moved up his waist thumbs on both sides teasing his abdomen, moving closer together over the sensitive skin. The reaction from the tentative ninja almost instant, Naruto moaning and thrusting forward to the pouting lips, Shino extended his tongue flicking it at the protruding cock, still waiting. "You need to tell me exactly what you desire, how do you want me to love you Naruto?"

The blue eyes blinked, and then swallowed hard the Jonin the last thing on his mind now he wanted that perfect mouth to engulf him until he explodes. The longer he stared the more what Shino was offering him seemed plain; he shuddered at the thought, his emotions moving to close to the edge. "Please kiss my cock." The mouth instantly placed light kisses on the now dripping head, Shino tongue licking his lips between slow kisses. Naruto's erection bounced his body becoming more aroused; he could not take his eyes off the man knelling in front of him. "Shi." The violet eyes paused gazing up lustfully, waiting. "Shino please lick and suck the head of my cock and then lick the entire shaft." His body trembled Naruto pressed back against the boulder for balance, as a perverted smile flashed briefly over his lovers face, just before the service began.

Shino placed an open mouth kiss on the weeping cock, an electric tingle crossing his body. The pink tongue slid from between the perfect lips lapping at the juices and then the mouth opened wider consuming the hot penis feeling a pounding throb inside the flesh, he moaned, with effort ignoring his own swollen appendage. Quickly fulfilling every muttering request from his golden-haired lover; at last pushing the entire erection deep in his throat while two strong tan hands buried deep in the dark hair held on to him as if he would escape the service. Naruto hips thrust forward his cock sliding to the back of Shino's throat, his mouth clenching like a glove around the rigged cock.

Looking up into the blue eyes as they hazed over Shino could feel the scrotums shrink against his chin and the cock starting its point of no return twitches. 'He's going to come.' Shino increased his speed delivering an elevated service, allowing the cock to pop out of his mouth with loud slurping noises between each throat-filling plunge. His own body responding to the erotic connection and Naruto's wails pushing him into euphoria. Shino lowered a hand stoking his engorgement, his body trembling as he surrendered to the escalating pressure. His heart hammered against his rib cage he groaned against his lover's rod, both cocks kicking into uncontrollable spasms their loads boiling over.

Naruto felt his knees buckle, everything in the world centered on the blood in his body moving toward the release of the tension. Heat rose up his shaft his ball shrinking as its load raced to the exit. Everything faded except the mouth gulping down Naruto's cream, still sucking, moaning, pushing his engorgement deeper, Naruto eyes slip pass the mouth full of his eruption to see Shino's cock squirting white ropes of cum over his hand and contrasting with the dark green grass beneath him. The sight of his lover's ejaculation sent a second wave of spasms to his rocketing cock.

"OH SHINO!!" His legs shuddered intensely Shino stood quickly the cock popping loudly out his mouth. Naruto's arms encircled Shino's neck their mouths locked together in a lustful trembling kiss. The Chuunin wrapped strong arms around the blond-ninja's waist and back supporting him, holding his lover close to his racing heart. Shino squeezing Naruto in his embrace then slowly released his lover, staring at the loving eyes focused on him.

"Tenshi you are amazing." He placed slower kisses around his face a soft hum whispers in his lovers' ear. "See, we can be the same. You and I can walk as equals in our bond." Shino relaxed his hold Naruto's weight pressing against his chest.

Inhaling deeply the lesson fell into place. 'Walk as equals.' Naruto nuzzled his face in the strong chest a wide smile crossing his mouth. Naruto melted in their after-glow feeling as if the entire world would forever know peace, and happiness. "You are a great teacher, I am a slow student." He snickered.

Shino considered the hot spring not to far from them, lightly stroking the golden hair, however. "Kikai, how long do you intend to watch?"

At his words, Naruto stiffened his eyes shooting up at the grinning bug clone on top of their boulder. "WHAT! Why! Pervert!"

Then clone raised an eyebrow, Shino chuckling trying to calm Naruto but quickly fell into seldom-heard laughter_**. "Naruto you are a sexy guy, I mean,"**_ The clone leaped down next to the half-naked pair. _**"You are an incredible site to see in this form, truly intriguing."**_ He handed the discarded clothing to the fuming blond.

Snatching the jacket ready to use some very foul words Shino intervened, placing his cool fingers on the full lips. "Wait Tenshi, I knew Kikai was watching it is alright."

"How can you say that? Freaking' perverted bugs!" He hissed through gritted teeth, aware that a full rant may bring the Jonin, the last thing he needed was Morino Ibiki staring at him half-naked, that darn bug clone gawking at him like Sunday dinner and Shino laughing his ass off, unable to explain what they are doing.

"_**Well, we can discuss my perverted nature on the way."**_ Naruto stop glaring and Shino nodded.

"_**Morino says we leave in ten minutes, he located evidence that Uchiha is headed toward the Eastern region." **_

Shino glared. "He thinks we can skirt the coast after we catch up to Uchiha." The clone nodded, although now serious his face still locked on the blond ninja. Shino step back and adjusted his clothes staring at this lover enamored, "Naruto they are always with me, please do not be offended, because Kikai is in the clone form." Naruto sulked casting the clone dark looks out the corner of his eyes while he secured his ninja gear.

"_**You are right Shino, how do you know what that dangerous Jonin is thinking? He says travel by night may work to our advantage and we may even catch up before dawn, but we need to move fast."**_ The clone continued to follow the golden hair as he fixed his clothes._** "Naruto is enchanting."**_ It chucked blood rising in the bronze skin.

Shino raised one hand recalling the insects, chastising them for their remarks, _**'Sometimes you need to keep quiet.'**_ "If you are ready Naruto we better move." He leaped to the nearest tree to meet up with Morino.

Naruto followed behind the taller ninja pausing to stare at the boulder, he pulled out his kunai carving in the hard stone,

_**Aburame/Uzumaki**_.

He grinned then leaped after his lover feeling he would never allow anyone to end his bond.


	54. Chapter 54 Kimimaro Returns

**Chapter 54 Kimimaro Returns!**

Kimimaro poured another cup of tea, gazing at the sleeping Konoha ninja; his eyebrow raised, he laughed lightly, the sound low and joyous. Sasuke stirred again groaning his eyes began to blink reality setting in slowly; the handsome brow furrowed.

"So Sasuke-kun are finally awake, I made you some tea it will help." Kimi sat opposite a small fire fully dressed, well in his usual Yukata wide pants, crossed leg leaning casually on one elbow, thoroughly amused.

Sasuke sat up slowly his entire body feeling drained very similar to a hang over without the spinning vision. He recognized the effects, caused by severally reduced chakra.

"I thought I killed you." He glanced over at the smirking Kimimaro.

Grinning he chuckled again, "That is what we call a wet dream, Sasuke-kun. Here drink this it will help." He poured the Raven a cup of the hot beverage. Sasuke merely blinked at the cup and turned away, staring at his knees.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't be here." He glanced around some of the memory coming back to him. "Haku did this, where is he?" Sasuke continued to fight against the exhaustion, ignoring the tea and scanning the area for his remaining clothing. Wearing only his black tee shirt and pants he located the rest of his belongs in a small pile next to him, his sword on top. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head trying to ignore the annoying voice in the back of his mind telling him he needed to reconsider his decision.

Kimimaro sat up fully watching the teen dress as quickly as his weakened body would allow. "You can move well after that chakra absorbing freeze, I am impressed." The dark eyes flicked in his direction so Kimimaro seized the opportunity to make amends. "I apologize for what I did I jumped to the wrong conclusion when I saw you two together; although you can not blame me for presuming the worse."

"Is that supposed to be an apology? Whatever." He attempted to stand, however his body buckled so he slumped back to his knees, gasping.

Kimimaro blinked at the defiant scowl. "Well, I can't say I expected any different reaction. You will need to give your body time to replenish its lost resources; this tea I brewed will help." He nodded at the disregarded steaming cup. "Haku is keeping watch over us while we recover, so try to relax we could get to know each other better." Lifting his cup of tea, he smiled warmly at Sasuke's dark glare.

"Get to know you? You expect me to drink something prepared by a person who tried to kill me?" He sucked his teeth glaring around the area, noticing the area is about ten miles from the market town where he met Haku. "How do I know you aren't trying to poison me?"

The soft deep laughed caused the dark eye to lock on the white haired Shinobi, narrowing the longer he chuckled. Kimimaro pushed his long fingers through his hair offering Sasuke his genuine smile, the Raven eyebrow began to twitch.

"Still trapped in that wet dream hey, Sasuke-kun. If I wanted to end your life, it would have been easy while you were asleep. I have watched you for sometime now; you sleep silently like our lovely friend, Haku." The pale green eyes sparkled at him; Sasuke reached down taking the tea and sipping it silently. "So you two have a bond that is very good he has suffered alone for some time now." Innocent smile in place once more Kimimaro sipped his tea, wondering about this strange teen.

"What did he do to us?" Sasuke did not want to talk but he wanted to understand the technique as much as possible, hopefully well enough to avoid it in the future.

"You've made a bond with a man you barely know, it must be true love." Kimimaro poured them both more tea.

"Don't say useless things to me, trying to understand how a Jutsu that defeated you works are a basic for any Shinobi. It was some type of water technique do you know anything about it?" He picked up his tea drinking deeply; he could already feel the strong beverage replenishing his chakra.

The older ninja relaxed, leaning on one fist, elbow propped on his knee Sasuke not all bad in his opinion he liked the danger he sensed in the defiant eyes.

"Well, it was water Jutsu, with some of Haku's blood line limit, creating sub-zero weather in second." The dark eyes narrowed in frustration, Kimimaro understood, the Sharingan user would not be able to copy Haku's techniques perfectly. "Yeah, he is that strong, we both had our asses handed to us; I suppose if someone were fast enough they may out run the technique, however, I doubt anyone is that fast."

Sasuke stared into the crackling fire deep in his own thoughts he stood gathering his gear. "You are heading to the Leaf, I am not we will part ways now." Starting toward the woods away from Konoha route determined not to see the large brown eyes again.

"He loves you Sasuke-kun, why not stay with him I'm sure he will make you happy." All he words fell on deaf ears Sasuke continue walking, the next words froze him to the spot. "Itachi is much stronger than all of us combined, why not train with Haku, to develop your bloodline limits at least you will be stronger than your current level." Kimimaro rose staring at the teens back; he did not want Sasuke to leave without saying good-bye to his friend.

"Good bye." He walked into the thicker woods he could sense the green eyes following him, but he refused to turn back, killing his brother needed to come before happiness or anything in between. Haku would need to understand.

"So you are sneaking away without a good bye." The warm mellow voice spoke from behind a large tree Haku step into view. "Where are you going, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared at the eyes, more than a question in the walnut shape depths wishing he could have avoided this awkward moment. "I have a mission to complete; I can not deviate from this goal. I wish you well have a safe journey."

Haku stared in silence as Sasuke glided pass him not sparing a second glance, he felt the darkness descending around him pulling him in two directions. Continue toward Konoha a home with the promise of peace or a darker path to certain death and face a dangerous enemy. 'What can I do? I made a vow.' "We should at least wait until Kimimaro-san is well enough to continue the journey on his own." Sasuke stop glaring over his shoulder at the angelic face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kimimaro has not fully recovered, at most a few more hours will have him well enough to manage without our support, you as well. Uchiha, I told you I would give my life to protect you, I will keep my vow. So if facing your brother is your intention, I will die at your side." Haku stepped toward his Raven until they stood in front of each other.

Sasuke glowered gritting his teeth, "I won't die, I will kill and you were never invited to follow me." He tried to understand his own anxiety at allowing Haku on his journey. Sasuke had considered many possible tactics involving his brother's demise; he knew a team would be his best option of getting close to Itachi, since he traveled with Akatsuki Sasuke would need some back up. However, the thought of Haku being a human shield, to protect him made his stomach churn.

"You are a stubborn man Uchiha." Their eyes locked on each other. "You should already know your own limitations. If Kimimaro had been at his full level you would be dead." Sasuke glared his eyes flashing dangerously. "You are strong, but not where you need to be in order to defeat Itachi; have the advantage before you face someone at his level."

"Why should I believe you can give me that advantage? I wasted enough time playing ninja games the only way is to face that bastard, kill or be killed trying. Now get out of my way!" Sasuke attempted to walk pass the shorter ninja, his shoulder banging hard against the brunette.

Anger spread across his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the departing dark hair. Haku believed that even after the battle with Kimi Sasuke would still honor the connection they shared. His mind filled with images of the flushed face, submitting to him, the echo of the tenor voice ringing in his ears as he closed the distance between them. Haku landed blocking Sasuke's path, he grab two handfuls of the dark jacket ready to scream in the ninja's face, pound him to unconscious and drag him back to the Hidden Leaf. All his words caught in his throat while he stared mutely at his Raven, Sasuke's hands on his wrist, squeezing them firmly. Haku pulled him in his strong embrace, whispering in his ear, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the ninja shoulder locking himself in the hold; he buried his face in Haku's shoulder breathing deeply.

Several moments later, the two emerged from the forest edge to see Kimimaro packing up the last of the supplies. Glancing at the dark hair ninja, he smiled at Haku once again admiring the young ninja. "Well, I feel much better can we get started, we may make the Leaf by Sunrise."

"It'll be dark soon, shouldn't we wait until dawn?" Sasuke grouched he found something annoying with the happy tone.

Haku looked at both, and then sighed. "We will start now, at a slow pace until you two feel we can take it a little faster." Haku wanted to reach the village as quickly as possible; his conversation with Sasuke had him on edge.

Sasuke glared at him then rolled his eyes, heading for the trail, the other two falling in step behind him. His mind raced over his decision, growing a little stronger would give him the advantage, and if he trained with the right people, maybe. The thought gave him hope he would walk away alive after giving that bastard what he deserved.

They traveled several hours in silence covering a good distance. "So Sasuke, feeling full …" Kimimaro said slowly, Sasuke ear twitched. "Of Haku?" The temperature dropped significantly, Sasuke launching himself at Kimimaro. Haku quickly jumped between them, pointing a warning hand at the deadly red glare.

"Sasuke stop!" Haku commanded the Raven poised ready to pounce on the smirking green-eyed Shinobi. Kimimaro had made no move at defense certain Haku would intervene. "Kimi please refrain from vulgar remarks while in our presence." The green eyes flashed mischievously an innocent smile stretching his face.

"I didn't realize Sasuke-kun would be so upset by such a remark." He grinned sweetly, "So we now are both ..."

"Kimimaro I asked you kindly, do not say vulgar remarks in OUR presence." Haku reinforced, giving his friend a warning look. Then directing his attention on his lover Sasuke glaring accusingly at him, Haku sighed deeply but remained silent. He could tell the Raven would not listen; he would never share the private moments with anyone. Kimimaro knew him well enough to presume and Sasuke's reaction only confirmed it.

Sasuke turned moving into high gear. "This area has lots of bandits we should take to the trees I feel much better." He did not wait for his companions leaping into the nearest tree the others following, Sasuke trying to keep enough distance between him and Kimimaro so he would not hear any of his remarks and so he wasn't tempted to attack him the next time he opened his mouth.

He could smell a fire, someone camping near they would need to deviate their route a battle something he preferred to avoid. He landed on a large oak tree knelling down near the trunk to scan the area. Haku landed next to him also crouching, sniffing the air.

"What should we do?" The brown eyes stared longingly at his Raven's red eye profile, a deep frown on his brow.

"Good chance they are people we want to avoid…" he stop speaking as several rapid things happen. A tiny red a black bug flew past his eyes and Kimimaro leap deftly over the two crouching ninja heading for the camp sight. "What does he think he's doing?" Sasuke growled, chasing after the ghostly figure with Haku at his side. Sasuke withdrew his blade, then nodded at Haku as the spilt apart flanking their comrade.

Shino gazed at the blond, his large eyes reflecting the stares above, deep concern on his tan face. "Well, that is why I must avoid killing Kuni-te at all cost, I don't believe he has harmed anyone. I do not feel he has killed anyone although his crimes are still great. He is a clever man it would not be difficult for him to plant false information."

"Shino, you said he's doing all this to put on a show for the citizens, so they will see how valuable the Aburame Clan is, and how strong you are?" Naruto tore his eyes away from the constellations, staring at his star considering. "Why not just let things play out? Your Clan deserves to have the acknowledgement this can bring." Naruto nodded smiling, which faded when Shino's eyes darkened.

"Naruto who would be the winner of a fight that has already been decided, would you gamble in a game if they told you from the door you are going to loose? My uncle wants me to kill him in a staged battle to the death, there is nothing rigged about that part, he wants to die, by my hands." He paused staring at his palms. "I could never do such a thing, especially since his crimes are not deserving of death. It would be a lie to the people of the Leaf to stage a battle, knowing I will be victorious. I will not allow him to have things his way, once I return I will unseat him and take on the position of Head Family Leader. Kuni-te will face a trial and justice for his sins against Konoha."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief not fully understanding why Shino was looking a gift-horse in the mouth. "Well you could still kick his ass and show the citizens how powerful you are."

"After I reveal the depths of his crime I wonder if the Clan will be welcome in the Leaf, we may need to leave the region altogether."

"What!"

Shino sighed deeply Naruto concern helped ease his aching heart. In his mind, there was only one option. "Yes I will make plain the layers of his crime, for the entire council. Once that deed is done, the entire village will have cause to despise us." The dark frames swept up staring at the stares, an all too familiar darkness filling his heart. Naruto leaned over his shoulder, resting his head against his lover, kissing his cheek.

"I know we shouldn't but you looked like…" He words cut off as the Chuunin turned pulling him into an embrace and kissing him deeply. Slightly out of breath, his cheeks flushed as Shino eased back, Naruto snickered. "I should have known better than to think you would let me get away with just a peck on the cheek." He reached up holding Shino's face, "I wish I had something positive to say. You won't do this on your own, I will be right at your side. I know you don't think I'm going to let you have all the good parts." He snickered as Shino stood.

"Naruto we have company." He warned sending out a cloud of Kikai to greet the unwanted intruder.

At Shino's words, the sleeping Jonin jumped up fully awake, ready to beat the hell out of the SOB who disturbed his beauty rest. 'First I'll cut off their balls then I start with the interrogation.' The dangerous ninja got into a flanking position the three making up a large triangle. Morino held eight kunai in both hands ready to strike.

"Wait!" Shino warned as a pale face came into view, but not before the Kikai that led, the way informed the bug lord the identity of their guest. "Kimi." He said softly, staring at his old friend.

Morino dropped his hands at his side, a vision stepping out of the dark surrounding forest, staring at him with dazzling pale-green eyes. He frowned wondering if this is the real Shinobi, Ki stepping toward him slowly, two other people appearing in his wake. However, Morino focused only on this man gliding over with the hint of a sway, not nearly as relaxed as before his face far more pale than Morino remembered his face stealing his breath. "Stop don't come any closer. Who are you?" He ignored Shino's, half turn and silent nod that this is the real person.

Kimimaro stop several yards away his heart would not slow he could not believe the Kikai led him here to his lover, standing in his presence. "Morino you have forgotten, but I will never." He started toward the scowling male.

"I told you to keep your distance!" Morino snapped he raised a fist still holding the deadly kunai ready to strike.

Kimimaro stopped again this time smiling at his lover anxiety. "Please forgive me my love I was unavoidably detained. I hope this has not been too much of a burden on you." He felt tears sting the back of his eyes the longer he stared in to the angry hazel glare. He closed his eyes not wanting to look away but needing not to see the pain and anger on the Jonin's face. "I still…" Before he could complete that sentence, strong arms wrapped around his waist and back his mouth sucked hungrily.

Morino felt the air close in on him, his heart racing out of control the deep taste of Ki's mouth forcing their short time together to the forefront of his mind. He kissed him harder, deeper squeezing him tighter, in a bone crushing hold.

Barely able to feel the crushing embrace around his own body, his lover clinging to him like a drowning man, for Kimimaro he felt like he was indeed sinking into the abyss of love that took an eternity to recover. With great effort, Kimi placed his hands on Morino's face pulling the vacuuming mouth off his, just to stare into the Hazel eyes full of sparkling tears.

"You are alive?" He hissed squeezing the light hair ninja tighter, nodding in response to his own question. Kissing every inch of visible skin before racing back to the full lips, neither male took notice to their small audience, staring open mouthed at the reunion. Shino led the others a short distance away, to make introductions without disturbing the two older males.

The two lovers locked in a life altering embracing, both holding on so tight it is apparent neither believed they would be able to stand if they let go. Shuddering finally able to pull back and gaze appraisingly at his lover Kimimaro whispered in a trembling voice. "Morino, you still look as handsome as I remember, I've missed you terribly." He leaned weightlessly into the Jonin his lips bruised by the intense kiss, then he nuzzled his face in Ibiki's neck, inhaling his scent.

Morino stared at the top of Kimimaro's head, the world felt as if it were resuming its familiar motion. His lover has returned caring for him in that same capacity. Morino rehearsed thousands words he needed to share with his lost lover, however now his mind lay vacant, details of his life and the things he wanted to share fading out in utter whiteness. The full lips lifted off his shoulder, meeting his mouth in a slow and loving kiss. His mouth sore from their initial kiss, the thought of pulling away the last thing on his mind, he only wanted to tell this man something very important but the details kept slipping out of his grasp. "Ki, I need to tell you something, but I can't remember." His voice a baritone horse whisper, he place lighter kisses around the flawless skin.

Kimimaro laughed softly, "I have many things to discuss, but the most important is how much I love you Morino, you saved my life." His bright eyes darkened slightly pulling his lover into his shoulder and hearing the same words chanted against his ear, as a wet kiss pressed against the surface. Tears flowed slowly done that flawless face, Morino kissing each tear and whispering a gentle message to his lover. All this time Kimimaro feared the Jonin would move on, and not want him just as deeply. Morino made his intentions plain including how they would seal their bond.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Woot! thanks for all of your wonderful comments and support! I am making chapters longer to get to the final oO he he wouldn't want to spoil it. XDDDDDD thanks for reading


	55. Chapter 55 Autopsy

**Chapter 55 Autopsy**

**{WARNING XGC} **

{This chapter is inspired by: _Linkin Park_ The Little Things Give You Away}

Vacant eyes stared blindly at the overhead florescent lights, once a deep ruby color now a muddy brown the color barely noticeable in the clotted blood stained sockets. The child lay cold on the examination table, mouth slightly parted due to the swollen blackened tongue. Her badly decomposed body still maintained some areas of skin covered in marble shades gray and blue. Medical staff has made the determination that this level of decomposition could only be due to the body exposure to the elements. Although the body discovered in a small marsh during routine border patrol, the examiner estimated the submersion in water was between twenty-four and forty-eight hours. Several factors related to the girls' death as well as the body appears relocated to that area which contributes to classifying the case suspicious.

EXAM 1 EXTERNAL:

External examination revealed female age between eleven and thirteen years, height four feet and five inches. No clothing or personal belongs were on victim or in the immediate vicinity. Remains located in a body of water accurate determination of body weight highly unlikely however, examination will note despite evidence of bloating such as to say the body absorbed water in an amount that extends the skin giving it a stretched appearance and in some areas, elasticity exceeded maximum capacity causing, skin rupture. I will presume average weight for child of this approximate age, examiner note upon meeting with next of kin will adjust records appropriately.

EXAM REVIEW NOTES:

Female body remains in examiners office decomposition although halted by medical staff is very severe, visual identification not possible. Release of information to public reserved until dental records are confirmed _**{Authorized by the Fifth Hokage}.**_

EXAM 2 EXTERNAL:

My initial examination of the remains, indicated signs of bloating examination medics have corrected the problem I am able to proceed with the autopsy. My first observation after searching for signs of possible injury is that there is a cranial wound length one and one half inches in diameter. Therefore, I will conduct my internal examination focusing on this area first. Further, external notes numerous insects and other marine life type wounds to the body. It is note worthy to state they seemed to be presented at postmortem i.e. the victim was dead at time that she sustained the these wounds. Victim has two openings each two quarters inch in diameter on left and right sides of each wrist as well as similar openings on either side of both ankles. The areas are free from signs of injury the examination will hypothesis that these openings are unique the individual and not associated with cause of death.

EXAM 1 INTERNAL {_**CRANIAL**_}:

Upon reviewing the cranial region, I noted an injury at the dorsal portion of skull. Retracting the skin reveals the skullcap, which once removed, the presence of subdural hemorrhage _**(bleeding beneath the Dura, the membrane the envelopes the brain)**_ is present. In addition, the bone fractured inward leaving a spherical-shaped wound in the brain, imbedded with cranial material. Object that would cause this type of injury has not yet been determined. The examiner theorizes the object that caused injury is small pointed cylinder shaped. Since wound exit is at the base of skull, the probability that the instrument traveled at an excessive speed from a height above the victim is likely. Based on the findings the cause of death will be blunt force trauma to the head, ***murder***.

EXAM 2 INTERNAL _**{CHEST AND ABDOMEN}**_:

A Y-Shape incision utilized to open the chest cavity and determine if there is present additional data that is note worthy to the cause of death. Lungs are normal in size although decomposition extensive the examiner will note fluid is not present, theory that victim placed in body of water post mortem confirmed. The presence of developed chakra circulatory features indicates victim is a Shinobi. My next investigation will determine how long victim used chakra; perhaps create a time line that techniques were utilized; this may narrow down the victims' identification.

"There will be no need to examine her further." The silent observer approached the table reaching in a large box of latex gloves.

"You are not authorized to participate in this autopsy. I will continue to document and record any findings that will assist in discovering her killer." The head medical examiner had agreed to allow the teen to remain present at the request of the Hokage, although she said only for observation purposes. "If you have problems with my examination take it to the Fifth." He did not care for the arrogant Aburame.

Shino tilted his head unlike the medic he did not ware the protective facial guard or mouth cover it appeared the smell did not bother him.

"Small men often hide behind those of power in hopes of elevating their position." His brows knitted behind the dark frames the medic giving him a blank look. "In other words, I will not _**'take'**_ anything to the Fifth; however you are welcome to enjoy that adventure."

His last words punctuated with a horde of Kikai surrounding the examiner in a whirling cloud. Whipping around the medical examiner several feet in the air and tossing him out the room, hovering mincingly before returning to the host, barring the door.

The medic crawled on his hands and knees his chakra reduced by the opportunistic insects. Reaching for an intercom gritting his teeth, 'Son of a B!tch!' "Inform the Fifth that Aburame just assaulted me and blocked the door! I can not get to the child!" The com chirped in confirmation as he attempted to pull himself to his feet. Staring through the observation window, the dark clothed Shinobi blocking most of the child's remains his back to the glass. The examiner punched the unbreakable surface swearing at the teen.

Standing at the edge of the table he stared at the openings in her arms closely, there is no doubt she is from their clan. Spreading a large palm over the center of her chakra circulatory system, he whispered the hidden technique. The Kikai hovering over the examine table swooped to cover the glass blocking the technique from view. The decomposed flesh yields a mottled three-inch cocoon, blackened with decay the outer surface should maintain a hardened surface however, this shell felt soft between his fingers. He methodically placed the pod in a vile filling it with a preserving fluid, closing it tightly.

Finally directing his attention back on the child, her facial features distorted with decay however her eyes, held something more. He leaned over the cadaver his mind reconstructing the shape of the macabre visage from the eyes outward; images of children from his clan one by one passing through his mind. _**'*The dead will tell their story from the grave; it is a silent message of the life they lived.*'**_ Standing straighter, a set of ruby eyes glowing across a darkened room stood out in his memory. 'She would fit this profile, how has it come to this?' Shino now realizes whom this victim is her voice echoed in his head.

"_***I believed you would overthrow him and take your place as Head of the Clan. Please save us.*"**_

"_***How many must die while you hesitate!*"**_

'I swear your death will not go unpunished, we will kill the one responsible.' He put his hands together making several signs, ignoring the pounding on the door. "Hai-Ninaru!" (Reduce to ash). The body glowed shortly surrounded by a white light.

Tsunade entered the morgue and waved the ninja attempting access out of her way. Walking to the observation glass currently covered with a blanket of Kikai. 'She must be from their Clan it has to be the reason he wants to be alone with her remains.' "Shino allow me to enter we will discuss what you have discovered." The Fifth has a short temper as everyone knew; before she plucked, the glass to dust the insects retreated. Tsunade noticed the door open as well however now the room stood empty, as she and the medical team entered.

"Hokage-sama look at the remains, he has destroyed them!" The chief examiner growled. "That son of a b!tch! I knew it was a problem allowing that boy in here!"

"Watch your tongue or I'll remove it." Tsunade shot, she did not like her decisions questioned, especially by a ninja on his level. Shino arrived in her office several hours ago informing her that his team would turn up in the morning. She felt proud of herself for realizing that the brat sent the bug clone ahead of the others. Thinking that the remains discovered may relate to Kuni-te she asked him to make some observations believing the gifted medic could assist them on their investigation upon his return. She did not expect the Clone to take matters into its own hands and destroy the body.

Walking to the table, she stared at the ashes, "Give me any and all data you collected so far, since this person was a child of the Aburame Clan it should not be difficult to determine which one of my Shinobi from the clan is missing."

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do with the ashes?"

She stared down, wondering how the insects left so quickly, her mind not truly on the current situation. 'If Kuni-te is responsible for this child's death, Shino's theory of smoke and mirrors is incorrect. Now with the evidence destroyed how can we determine who is responsible?' "Her remains, please save them for burial inform the clan once identification has been determined." She did not want to believe Shino is part of the conspiracy with the old bastard to make him look the hero by killing his uncle a terrible villain. Since he destroyed this child remains it seems obvious he did not want something discovered, perhaps he is trying to conceal Kuni-te's treachery.

Two of her top guards appeared behind her. "Genma, Asuma rendezvous with team Morino and take Aburame Shino into custody take as many ANBU members as needed, but keep the border patrol at sixty-five percent. They are traveling with several others they should be of assistance. I do not believe he will resist but we will err on the side of caution, understood leave immediately." They both nodded leaving in a blink the Fifth regretting the decision.

-----------------

The clone moved at an alarming rate in its determination to reach Shino with the news of a child's death. The creature possessed no true feelings it actually reflected its sensations based on instinct and images it received from Shino. Therefore, the knowledge of Ruby's death did not cause it any sorrow for her passing only the acknowledgement that the host will be aggrieved and angry by the event. The Kikai were as much a tool, an inanimate object likening itself to an extended sharp instrument that can make calculating decisions when needed. Despite its contention not to possess human senses, it did have one, which it did not consider a completely human trait. Its vindictive nature, the trait that was never sated with defeating an enemy until they were walking with the Necromancer. It took pleasure, in causing extreme pain one Shino shared with it although the boy knew when to decease the torment.

During one of their numerous discussions about the Kikai's connection to human emotions, Shino pointed out the very valid issue.

'_**The fact that you wish to distinguish yourself, Kikai, from that of humans demonstrates that you are an entity that is as close in nature at least to that of primates; although a primate would not argue the validity of their relationship to mankind. Actually you are closer to humankind than that species since you contain an aspect primates will never learn, pride.'**_

The consideration of Shino's words caused a sense of urgency in the cluster of insects, it did not enjoy when the boy correctly calculated its actions. Their mental war almost a constant up until three years ago, now the Kikai never disagreed it was as if they have finally become one and now perfectly in accord with each other thoughts. The Kikai smirked at its other similarities to humans; its queen would not rest tonight, and soon as opportunity presented itself there are a few others it intended to molest. Well, not in a manner that a human would, but absorbing Chakra especially at certain times, from particular individuals with whom it has an attraction is intoxicating, in an erotic manner.

They landed in the Aburame cemetery, its physical form switching like a chameleon, so it blended with the darker foliage of the surrounding forest. They shimmered briefly then collapsed in thousand of tiny bodies entering the thick grass crawling toward its destination. There was one mausoleum, which his uncle had taken him to often when he was young; this is not where his mother remains laid, this sacred sight reserved for founders, and leaders of the Aburame Clan. The Kikai knew this would be the first question to cross the host mind when the information it collected merged in their common thoughts. It did not take long to reach the crypt of the unnamed warrior. Before resuming its clone form, the Kikai scouts returned passing the ominous message that patrols over this portion of their land was no longer prioritized, they merged at once becoming the six-foot Shinobi and quickly released the seal that protected the remains.

Descending the narrow stair down to the darkness below, the non-human creatures stood in front of the cement casket its conversation with the Jonin Guy created numerous questions it wanted answered. The host would not be pleased if the remains prove to be Shibi-sama. The clone dissolved surrounding the casket on all sides seeking an entrance. In a few minutes, two opening discovered; one attached to a long tube that allowed air to flow in. The other tube contained residue of distilled water. The Kikai swarmed into both tubular openings gathering data for the host, wondering why a crypt would need air and water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Woot!! Sorry for the wait, thanks everyone for reading and commenting new chapter right after this one.


	56. Chapter 56 The Will of Fire

**Chapter 56 The will of Fire!**

Iruka stared at the marked papers from his students, his mind would not stay focus, and with Kakashi singing in the background, he found it even harder to concentrate. Naruto's angry face kept replaying all the shouting back and forth wondering when Naruto stopped needing his advice. He stretched his lean arms then ran his fingers through his damp hair. 'How to make things better when he comes home, that's what I need to concern myself with.' His thoughts continuously on the blonde-ninja, he stood wondering about a light snack, before bed he headed to the kitchen, pausing at the bathroom door.

"Kakashi-san would you like something light, to eat?" he grinned as the sexy Jonin turned to face him in their doublewide shower.

Kakashi pushed long fingers through his thick silver mane staring at his rabbit. "Something light, I guess you can fill that need." Iruka leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Old man, don't tease me I'm not in the mood. I just hope you will allow me to '*top*' before I die." He walked to the kitchen ignoring Kakashi's call. However, once there his appetite vanished. 'What the hell am I doing, fighting with Kaka now?' Iruka resigned himself to wiping down the already spotless Kitchen, not just, because he is obsessive about order and cleanliness; but the process allowed him to apply his energies to better use besides taking his frustrations out on his lover. He hated fighting about sex, he was perfectly aware that his sex life was not what made him snap; it was his surrogate son's sex life that had him fuming. The way Naruto defended that creepy bug kid made him think they were probably experimenting with things a teen Naruto's age should not.

"Iruka-sensei come to bed, if you continue to wipe the counter the color will come off." Kakashi stood with a small towel draped around his narrow hips. Leaning in the open Kitchen arch worried about his lover.

Iruka threw the sponge in the sink, grabbing a dry towel wiping the damp counter surface, his mind grinding on the teens. "Kaka do you think the boys have been intimate?"

The Jonin scratched the back of his head he did not want to answer, knowing it may very well affect his chances of getting sex. "I'm not sure, that kid Shino seems like the shy type, I doubt he's tried anything to Naruto." 'Just stay on the fence, after the books the kid gave me, I am sure he made the move on that loud mouth brat. If he waited more than a day before bedding Naruto I would be shocked.' Kakashi reached in a fruit bowel grabbing a large Asian apple. Iruka now wipe down the front of cabinetry. "What do you think?" Kakashi asked taking a large bite out of the apple.

"That's my problem I'm thinking too much." Iruka fumed, turning his dark eyes on his lover grabbing at his hair. "I think Naruto may have provoked something more, yeah Shino may seem like the shy type, but Naruto is very capable of seducing a person into having sex. He spent three dam years with that pervert Jiraiya who knows what habits he's picked up; it would explain why he was so adamant in defending that brat." Iruka worked himself into a rage, banging his hand on the counter. "Don't paint Shino as some innocent bystander, I told you he threatened me before he left. That boy better watch his step with me."

Kakashi blinked he remembered the hysterical rant from Iruka about Shino vow to kill him he did not really want to dwell on that until he had an opportunity to speak with the serial killer. "Iruka calm down, we are not getting anywhere talking about the boys while they are not here. We should go with my suggestion now and have them over for dinner, since your way didn't work out." When it came to Naruto he and Iruka had switched sides on the best way to deal with the blonde container. Iruka fast and harsh, Kakashi felt Naruto is ready to make his own decisions regarding his personal life and as a young man should be treated with a certain level a care when broaching a potentially sensitive issue.

"Damit Kakashi! We are talking about my…" Iruka broke off, his voice caught in his throat; he choked on his words unable to make them coherent, covering his face and turning away from his lover. "Never mind." He said hoarsely, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Kakashi put a hand to his head, and then walked to stand next to Iruka, patting him on the shoulder firmly. "Iuka we get like that with our kids, its ok we will have a sit down with both boys when they get back."

Iruka turned around hugging the Jonin tightly still pushing a hand over his face to wipe away tears and taking deeper breaths. One of the many changes in the teacher is he did not like to loose control over his emotions especially in this manner. Even though he and Kakashi have bared their souls to each other over the years, Iruka's self confidence increasing also increased his sense of pride, he did not want his lover to see him vulnerable and in tears. Just as quickly as he grabbed his lover, he released him, his face reddened from emotions although no more tears fell. "I'm fine now Kakashi-sama lets go to bed." Easing himself away, he left the kitchen with the white hair Shinobi behind.

'I guess sex is off the menu for tonight.' The Jonin shook his head, sadly. 'Sex for breakfast is a nice compromise.' He snickered at the thought, then considered his lovers desires. 'I could give him that much, it is about the two of us not what others think.'

"What are you laughing about; we are not having sex, tonight." Iruka warned pulling off his tee shirt and climbing into their bed wearing his navy-blue cotton boxers. He leaned on one elbow narrowing his eyes at the sneaky Jonin, Kakashi whipped off his towel revealing his erection, which was a constant issue whenever he stared at the brunette-ninja more than a few minutes.

"You are accusing me and I am innocent." The Jonin appeared offended. "Iruka, I care for you very much and I understand that you do not desire me." He looked down at his bobbing extension. "Sorry Iwa (large rock) no fun tonight, Iruka-sensei needs to rest." His cock bounced several times then appeared to deflate pointing toward the floor.

Mean while Iruka had fallen into silent giggles, making a great effort to conceal his amusement. Taking a deep breath and fixing his face as his lover mumbling more words of sympathy to his penis. "Kakashi-sama if you are done playing with yourself, then come to bed." He enjoyed the puppet show, Kakashi's ability to make him laugh no matter the situation one of many reasons their relationship has grown so strong.

The one eye glanced up at his lover, and then smiled climbing into bed. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the bronze ninja pulling him into an embrace starting slow kisses around his face and mouth. "You know I love you Iruka-sensei, what do you think of sex for breakfast." The mouth beneath his kiss stretched into a smile returning his love and holding him tighter.

"Wake me early ok." Iruka mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

--------

Lowering his head in a high tree suppressing his emotions he wondered when the ninja would finally be alone, the past twenty-four hours did not allow him time enough to carry out Kuni-te-sama orders. Staring at the tiny insects on his writ sending them forth, he had no choice but to kill them both, they were rarely apart and once they were apart his target was still surrounded by too many ninja. Kuni-te would expect to hear from him by tomorrow he could not delay any longer, hoping for an opportunity to catch the man alone. The Kikai took flight invisible in the early morning dark sky, heading into the condominium. Gaining access for such small insects relatively easy an open exhaust vent the way these creatures made their slow progress through the ventilation system eventually exiting out a vent in the bath.

The Shinobi had not moved from his hiding spot in fifteen hours, his body and mind at pace with the tree in which he hid. Now his energy connected with the tiny invaders telling them to conceal themselves until his order. Timing would be everything, he knew enough about Hatake Kakashi, not to take him lightly, one of the reasons he wanted to get the two separate, and Kakashi would need all his attention. Who said I would face him fairly, raising a hand to his mouth and biting his finger enough to draw a droplet of blood. He silently chanted. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."(Summoning Technique) in a small cloud of smoke appear a half dozen wasp, their long wings beating quickly. "When he enters the bath attack until I summon you." The wasp took flight following the route of the Kikai. Now he would wait until the right moment.

_***Hidden Guard***_

Neji tried to keep his mind on his assignment positioned on the balcony of Shino's home, surrounded by the forest, the pre dawn air slightly chill and damp. Actually, the assignment is unofficial more of a favor for a good friend; however, his lover desires him to fulfill another mission. Neji smirked keeping his Byakugan eyes focused while observing his lover beneath him. "Gaara-sama I will be through with my watch in a few hours, can we continue this at that time." The only response he received is more intense sucking and a deep shuddering moan from his sexy red head. Taking a deep sigh he wondered if should ask his cousin to take the next watch a little early. The white eyed Jonin despite his level of eye control found his lovers ability to deliver erotic pleasure exceptional and therefore it is with immense difficulty he kept his mind on his job.

Considering the few days they shared, he felt closer to the man than ever before. His lover met him on many different levels feeling he finally could breathe a sigh of relief he has found his perfect match. A part of him knew that several years ago holding this beautiful aqua-eyed angel under the stars in Suna, Gaara was and always will be his path. Turning his full attention to the man gulping his penis deeply to the back of his throat, while his other hand firmly squeezed his testicles, he retracted his Byakugan surrendering to his lover.

The aqua eyes gazed up at him submissively a deviant sparkle in the depths continuing to suck hungrily on the long cock. Neji scraped his fingers through the thick hair, his heart rate rising the more he aloud himself to give into the pleasure. "Would you like to go inside my love?"

Extracting the cock from his mouth, he stared at the moon bright eyes his own heart matching that of his lover. "I will have my reward, and when we go inside I will give you a reward as well." Before he could resume Neji stooped down gathering him in a firm embrace smothering his mouth and swallowing his moans. "Neji! Ahh..!" Gaara fell back against the stone and marble flooring.

"You are such a delicious man Gaara-sama, now about your reward." Neji pushed open the maroon robe revealing the flawless tan skin, chewing his way down the future Kazekage's neck, muttering words to his lover that prompted Gaara to spread his legs wide for him to enter. Neji wasted little time slipping a wetted finger in Gaara's entrance coxing the flexible flesh to open. "Hey you are still ready for me this feels very nice, see already I have two fingers inside you." He mused in his lover's ear inserting and twirling the two digits.

Gaara moaned then bit down on Neji shoulder, pushing his hips forward against his lovers' erection. "Neji-sama now, I want you." Digging his nails under the Jonin's shirt as the partially clothed male pushed his pants further down his hips and thighs. "Yes, my love yes!"

Neji added a third finger, despite his desperation and Gaara receptive body he wanted to insure Gaara's is ready for his intrusion. The opening stretched he could not wait any longer he hissed in his lovers ear, sitting up on his knees, pulling Gaara to his throbbing erection. "Wet your lips my love." He cooed holding the base of his rod in one hand aiming it toward the pouting red lips as he held the side of Gaara's head in the other pulling him forward.

They both issued harmonious moans as Gaara slid a slow tongue out to lap at the droplets of pre-cum on the head of Neji's cock, teasing the slit for more. Then he swirled his lips and tongue around the head sucking firmly in the manner that nearly always pushed his lover over the edge, and grinned at the breathless whine that issued from Neji's mouth.

"More!" He pulled the head firmly directing his cock in the opening mouth. Gaara greedily received his full erection his green eyes sparkling. "Wait." Almost as quickly as he started, he pulled his cock out of the sucking mouth, now thoroughly wet, and eased his lover back. Grabbing both of the long legs behind his knees and lining himself up near the opening, his heart slamming in his throat. He could not pull his eyes away from the panting lips and passion filled gaze. Leaning forward their bodies, connected Neji opened his mouth his lover's tightness, consuming his ability to maintain control.

Gaara lifted up on one elbow, reaching a hand so his fingertips brushed over Neji's heart. "Shhh.. take it slow." His soft mellow voice like a finger snap in Neji's ear, releasing one leg and pushing deeper in his lover as he moved into position over Gaara stretching for a kiss, that Gaara kept temptingly out of reach until he lay flat on his back and Neji hips finally made contact with his ass. "Oh, Neji-sama."

The sound of his lover calling his name as their mouths burned against each other ricochet though his entire body, vaguely hoping nothing goes wrong while he steals time with his lover. Neji's hips began the slow deliberate thrust into the snug confines, his breath hitching every few moments holding his explosion. "Gaara-sama." He hissed between thrust, his body beginning to quake as the sensations peeked inside. Feeling his lover's body clench and the sound of his moans igniting his deep love for the man, who alone discovered his dark secret and loved him even more for its discovery.

Neji released the leg pushed up against Gaara's shoulder grabbing the large cock between them in a firm grip. Gaara's hips bucked forward he felt his insides melting, Neji slow thrust had switched to deep pounding pushing his prostrate to its limit. He deeply loved everything that the white-eyed ninja believed in and had it not been for the explosion in the village they would be in Suna now, in his deep feathery pillows entwined legs and arms. Neji's mouth panted against his lips Gaara unable to form a coherent word shook his head in agreement, his cock twitching and leaking cum all over his navel, mixing with the sweat from both their bodies. Gaara began to laugh, the feeling of his eminent ejaculation brought the sound from his chest, even to his own ears it still caused a surprised sensation but the feeling beyond words, he gave in laughing as his body erupted and he felt the warmth of Neji's seed spread inside him.

Gasping Neji relaxed against his lover kissing his mouth slowly, enjoying the warmth surrounding their connection and his heart. "You are a wonderful distraction, Gaara-sama." Smiling at the bright eyes beneath him, he still chuckled lightly, Neji found the act incredible, laughing during release. Gaara blinked his almond eyes returning the slow kiss.

"Neji-sama we should clean up but do you need to see if all is well on the watch?" he kissed the pale chin as Neji lifted his head sighing. "Why do you do this for Aburame, he is a lower rank than you?"

"I do this because he is a friend and he is concerned someone may target those close to Naruto." He gazed back down at his lover. "Rank has little to do with helping one another in Konoha, he has given me his home, but I would assist if he hadn't. it is the way of our friendship." He activated his Byakugan looking in the direction of the more affluent district.

Neji withdrew Gaara relaxing against the now warm stone staring at his lover, ready to suggest a hot bath his lover leaped to his feet. "Gaara! Iruka's in danger!"

_***Iruka Fights Back***_

Kakashi rolled over staring toward the kitchen something woke him. He lay in bed nearly an hour trying to determine if it were a forgotten dream or something more, the pale blue of day peeking though the windows. 'No there is nothing out of the ordinary, and Iruka sleeps like the dead.' He chuckled turning back to kiss his lover's face, after only a few moments a half smile and kiss met him. "Hey didn't we discuss breakfast?" The Jonin inquired his roaming hands brushing over the olive chest, tweaking his nipples.

"Yes we did. Are you going to serve me or shall I serve you?" The sleepy eyes fixed on him lustfully; Iruka loved sex first thing in the morning. The Jonin smothered his mouth in a deep kiss, the ever-questing hands stroking his lover's quickly growing erection.

"Oh I can't wait to feel you inside me Iruka-kun." Kakashi mused staring in the dark surprised eyes.

"What? Really, Kakashi-sama?" Iruka placed two hands on the sides of the Jonin's face staring deeply into the dark-blue eye. His lover nodded and smiled. Despite Iruka's initial apprehensive doubt, he felt that this time Kakashi would allow him to go all the way. Pulling Kakashi in a soul-consuming kiss he pushed the man back moving with desperate passion.

Kakashi started to laugh trying to ease Iruka's face from his talking between each kiss and holding the clinging ninja at bay. "Wait….Iruka….hold on…." Finally giving his lover an intense kiss, pulling him down on top of him until the man lifted for air. "Iruka the call of nature, but I will be right back, hold that thought." He eased the blushing Chuunin off and sat up grinning, thinking he could learn to enjoy allowing his passionate lover to top. Snickering he stood up stretching his lean body, flashing his protruding cock and winking at the bronze face before sauntering off to the bathroom.

The second Kakashi closed the door Iruka fell back against the pillows kicking his feet and squealing into the blankets. Then he jumped up on his knees pulling open their bedside stand collecting the items for their sexual adventure. "Yes lube, and this long toy oh yes must try these ball cuffs!" he whispered excitedly placing the items one by one on the table.

"Wow you guys know how to have fun." A deep voice echoed behind him, at the same moment he heard a muffled yell from the bath, Kakashi's voice.

Iruka leaped back across the opposite side of the bed putting as much distance between him and the intruder as possible. "KAKASHI!" He called. Hoping the Jonin would answer or come out unharmed making one of his cocky remarks about something pointless. However, his lover did not answer, he could not even here the struggle beyond the door. Now it occurred to him Kakashi never shut the door, he had a bad habit of leaving it open, regardless of what he had to do, and it had been a topic of many heated discussions when they first moved into their new home; well Iruka was heated Kakashi just nodded and agreed to not do it again. The Chuunin felt a wave of horror at the thoughts of petty arguments and disagreements and now his lover would not answer. "KAKASHI!!!" Iruka yelled, real panic filling him the dark framed intruder staring blankly as if waiting for something.

"Well it should be obvious he is dead."

"F*** HE IS!" Iruka shot back, not allowing the thought to consume him. He had no choice but to get to Kakashi as quickly as possible, and this son of a b!th was not going to make it easy. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

The man with drew a sword, from his waist staring at the partially clothed male, "Well at least you are dressed for the occasion, death is a messy business." He took a step toward the bronze ninja throwing out another hand Kikai swarming out of his sleeve.

Iruka gasped quickly moving to avoid the dangerous bugs at all cost, the swarm not very large missing him by inches. "That F***ing Shino sent you to do his dirty work! I won't die so easy you bastard!" Iruka leaped high in the air over the intruder the long sword slashing beneath missing him, but as he landed the small horde of insects closed in swiftly absorbing his chakra, retreating inside the host as Iruka laid panting barley able to move.

"Well this has been enjoyable, as a death wish I will tell you Shino would not kill you, he's too much.." he paused the dark frames lifting as if in thought. "He's too much the hero, but you are a necessary sacrifice, for the greater good, so a messy death is in order." The docile face finally cracked a grin, sweeping the sword over his head and bringing it down on Iruka's neck.

The blade cut through his neck in one fluid motion, the Shinobi smiled then yelled as a sharp object dug into his kidneys and feathers flew around the room.

"I'll give you a messy death you mother f***er!" Iruka hissed his face covered in sweat as he twisted the nine-inch blade deeper.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" The ninja elbowed Iruka hard in the face throwing him back toward the bed. Then reach back pulling out the deadly blade his body loosing blood as well as the poison from the ruptured kidney draining his strength. "KILL HIM!!!" He roared his Kikai fought the instinct to stop the bleeding and save the host, pelting toward the Chuunin.

The situation happen in several blinks, Iruka thrown backward, his nose broken and bleeding from the counter attack. However, his thoughts centered on two absolutes, kill this person and get to Kakashi. He landed agilely on two feet snatching the other nine-inch blade from under the mattress; the replacement Jutsu would not help him now, with his reduced resources. He needed to lure the ninja to recall the dangerous creatures, before he could attack, something he and Gai, trained on how to over come the Aburame insects.

"_***…if you can not avoid them or defeat them take the hit and attack when the upper hand is presented…*"**_

'Thank you Gai, I will repay you for that.' Iruka could see the ninja fading complexion, "Kidney damage is fatal unless you treat it immediately, let me help you!" Twirling the knife in his hand, he lunged for the kill putting on a burst of speed that crashed through the attacking Kikai and directly into his adversary and his up turned sword.

_***Releasing a summoning Jutsu***_

He can taste the hot blood in his mouth the dark frames reflect his own animal like image the pain in his side flamed brighter as he attempted to force his own knife deeper into the assassins' chest, but his reach was not long enough so the blades tip only snagged in the man's thick jacket. However, for a reason not apparent to the Chuunin his body hovered mid-air wrapped in a snaking net of Gaara's sand while a cocoon of the same deadly substance covered his opponent preventing him from moving. The sword piecing Iruka's left side cracked in half as Gaara, moved further into the room, him and Neji creating their own entrance through the smashed front window. "I have him Iruka-sensei." The Kazekage stated serenely.

Iruka seemed suddenly to become aware of the circumstances, his body lowered carefully to the floor, as the other toppled over heavy under the weight of the sand. "NEJI KAKASHI IS IN THE BATHROOM HELP HIM!" Iruka roared, trying his best to stand.

"Something is attacking him!" The Byakugan eyes could see the swarm of destruction bugs hovering above the body of a man, but some other insect were covering him. Not wasting another moment Neji snatched open the door forcing massive amounts of Chakra out of his body to keep the Kikai from getting closer, yet, the large wasp had clamped to Kakashi's body stinging him repeatedly. "These insects will not release their hold! I can not remove them without injury to Kakashi!" Neji called from the bath. The assassins Kikai forced flat against the ceiling from his continual release of Chakra.

The Chuunin glared at his fallen opponent mere feet away laying on his sided still trapped in Gaara's sand, "Get them off him now!"

The Aburame Ninja wrapped in the sand cocoon started to laugh deeply, despite the lost of blood and his ruptured kidney, he felt pleased that at least one of the persons Kuni-te wants dead would no longer exist. "I summoned those wasp they will do my bidding until I choose to recall them." He tilted his head staring in Iruka's face, laughing vindictively. "Guess he will have that messy death after all, you loose!"

Iruka still gripping the knife in his hand growled menacingly, "There is another way to release a summoning Jutsu!" The light from the broken window reflected brightly on the edge of the nine-inch blade, as it arched over Iruka head, his chestnut brown eyes widened the moment before the blade crashed. In his mind, he saw the Jonin staring across a hot spring with his arms crossed over his chest. Then the image of his one eye lover as he peers up at him on a bended knee, that sultry voice promising him the life they created together. That life someone decided he did not deserve, a stranger dare cross the boundary between him and the man he loves and threaten to take away everything he and Kakashi fought to build and his happiness. The life of his lover the life of Kakashi-sama; there was only one outcome to anyone crazy enough to try to separate him from his love, death.

The blade crashed through the side of his neck, severing the intruder's spinal cord and jugular veins, splintering two-inches of wood as it embedded in the floor. That was not the end in a second swift movement Irukas' other hand grabbed the hilt of the large knife and with a two-hands forced the sharp edge to slice down cutting through the remaining portion of his enemies neck. He effectively beheaded the man, blood spraying up on the docile teachers' face; now his eyes appeared vacant and dark, in the aftermath of death. Neji's voice pulled him out of the darkness.

"They vanished!" He stooped down gathering Kakashi in his arms carrying him to the bed. Iruka grabbed a sheet and quickly wrapped his lover's naked body, and then gasped at the site of the large bruises from the wasp and Kakashi's blue lips. "We must go now!" Neji led the way out the broken window carrying the unconscious Jonin; Gaara draping Iruka's arm over his shoulder, just as the dark Kikai hovered menacingly.

They both stared at the insects blocking their passage; Iruka groaned Gaara glanced at his pale complexion. "They are dieing." Iruka looked at him and realized he was directing his words to the bugs. "Your host is dead you should return and inform the one in charge." The bugs hovered a few moments more than swooped out of the open window.

"That was ok Kazekage." Iruka's legs began to buckle he grabbed his bleeding side, leaning heavily on Gaara.

"Try not to speak; we will care for you now." Pulling Iruka tighter against his body he leaped out the window after Neji heading toward the hospital. "I am sure your Hokage will be able to heal you both."

Iruka held on to the Kazekage's words, his nose bleeding freely, the wound in his side throbbing painfully and every muscle in his body screaming from the adrenaline of his ordeal. None of those things mattered as the storm he tried to prevent boiled over spilling down his cheeks, his lover was not breathing when Neji took him. Kakashi was not breathing!

"Iruka, we do not know each other, but I will extend my advice. Do not decide what end will come, you two will recount this tale many years from now." The aqua-eye Shinobi offered as comfort, not understanding what the most appropriate thing at this moment would be. Although he understands, accepting the worst could not be for the best.

The Chuunin nodded as they both touched down at the Konoha Hospital entrance several medics were waiting with a stretcher for the hurt teacher. Iruka's concern for Kakashi had him fighting off medical treatment by the time he reached the operation room. "Tell me how he is damit!" He shoves another healer away, all them trying to get a better look at his wounds.

Neji came in the room amidst Iruka's yells, excusing the medics until he stood closest to the bed. "You are a Ninja!" The Jonin snapped Iruka froze in the mist of pushing away more of the healers, his eyes locked on the angry white-eye glare. "What would Kakashi-sensei have you do at this moment fight the people who are trying to help? Cooperate fully Tsunade-sama is treating him, you cannot ask for better than that! Now allow these people to do their job!" Neji glared until Iruka eased back against the examine table defeated.

Gaara who stood back while this occurred could see a dark shadow pass over Neji's face, the white darting toward the door. Following the Jonin out to the hall, Gaara pulled the door shut gazing at his lovers' profile.

"What has happen to the Jonin Neji-sama?"

Neji pulled out a scroll with the Hokage seal he did not like the mission he was just assigned. "I must leave you here Kazekage I have a mission I must leave now it is urgent. Please forgive me I can not speak of this matter with you." Neji did not look at his lover he could not, Tsunade was making a great wager in her scheme but this could all back fire and work against the Hidden Leaf.

"Then I will follow where you must go."

"This is not a matter for the Sand to be involved, you can not interfere in this it is internal." He could feel his lovers' anger, even though he did not speak a word. "If you would like to be useful you are talented in medicine, see if you can assist them in developing a vaccine so this does not occur again."

The unspoken words reached him suddenly, "...occur again..." Gaara reached out placing a hand on the Jonin's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "Show me where I can help."


	57. Chapter 57 Shino Arrested!

Chapter 57 Shino Arrested!

"Haku, see how well you can utilize your technique to intensify Uchiha's lighting Jutsu." Shino had several scrolls open on the ground, everyone exhausted from their extended day training before reaching the village. Morino had discussed at length with Shino the probability that civil war would begin upon his return, and removal of his uncle from the Head Clan position. In an effort to assure some of the members are prepared for the onset of the storm Shino suggested they take a portion of one day to familiarize each other with their comrades fighting techniques and develop tactics that will aid them once they reach home.

Naruto stared at the other three he didn't feel he was adding anything to the strategy, Shino had told him he would spar with the other however really he only made innumerable clones then stayed back while they got defeated one at a time by either Haku or Sasuke. Folding his hands behind his head he felt exhausted despite the fact that he hadn't done any work at all, he resisted the urge to shout at Shino to allow him to fight, since the first time during training he'd done that the bug guy snapped menacingly he still felt a shiver just thinking about it. 'That guy still got that dangerous temper.' Naruto sucked his teeth again, heaving a loud sigh.

"We are ready Uzumaki." Shino rose with the others, rolling up his scrolls as Sasuke and Haku got in position. "Uzumaki please come over here out of the way." Naruto seemed to be more irritating than usual although Shino knew it was not only his blond that had his nerves on end, his Kikai should have returned hours ago; the delay made him uneasy. Naruto joined him out of the line of fire putting his hands together summoning up two dozen clones.

"Shino isn't there something more I can do this is all really boring for me." The huge blue eyes stared at the strong jaw line of his lover, the corner of his mouth suddenly curling up. Naruto flinched this time for pestering his short-tempered friend.

"So you want something more entertaining?" Shino did not look at Naruto. "Make four dozen more clones or can you make more?" The dark frames turned toward him with a raised eyebrow, he had a theory about the effort it would take Naruto to produce sustain and train with greater numbers of clones. His friend showed some signs of exertion just from assisting his teammates throughout the better portion of the day.

"Never under estimate Uzumaki Naruto!" He laughed darkly putting his hands together, he shouted**. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)** Suddenly the entire training area was littered in innumerable orange and black clad blondes all chatting among themselves, showing off their strength or just posing with their hands behind their heads. The original stood his ground next to Shino smirking "You asked if I could do more, how is this?" He snickered rubbing his nose feeling more impressed by the pleased look on his comrades' face.

"I am impressed Naruto." Shino step forward staring at his other comrades, preparing to address them.

"Naruto you idiot." Sasuke stared around at the numerous copies, one of them asking his neighbor if that red-eyed kid is talking about him. Sasuke shook his head glancing in Haku's direction.

"I have never seen so many shadow clones." The almond eye ninja exclaimed staring directly in several clones' faces.

"Hey nee-chan we are not shadow clones, we are real clones." The clone walked up to him offering his hand, which Haku took carefully his eyes widened impressed, as another clone came behind him asking him to touch him, while snickering with a deviant glimmer in his eyes. "Hey she's touching me baka! Back off!" Haku blushed and began to laugh at the simple-minded clones arguing over him.

"Shut-up." Sasuke said several of the blondes stared in his direction, murmuring darkly. "He is not interested in any of you, so let's get to work."

Shino, shook his head as well only he cast an accusatory glare at the original first as more clones hovered over Haku asking him directly if she is a he. It seemed once he confirmed they were not nearly as interested although some still stood too close for training purposes.

The original Naruto did not like the look Shino just gave him; just as Shino opened his mouth, Naruto shouted over him directing his words as his clones. "HEY! GET YOU MIND OFF YOU DICKS WE NEED TO DO SOME SERIOUS TRAINING! People could die!" Everyone stared in his direction the only sounds were that of the wind brushing against the trees.

This time he did not look at the blond at his side, instead at the multitude with their bright blue eyes focused on him and Sasuke and Haku separated by several yards, they all waited for him to begin the training drill once again. "Uchiha you needed a challenge Uzumaki offered to help, Haku when you are ready."

Haku put his hands together his wide eyes narrowed, 'I am finally at home.' "Dark sky." He stated calmly and darker clouds gathered above **"Dai Ori" (heavy rainstorm).**

At his last word, thunder sounded from above and Naruto's clones divided attacking both sides.

The clones blue eyes narrowing on the swift hand movements he knew would create ice crystals from the now pounding rain. The instant the golden-haired ninja moved into action Haku leaped from the surrounded position grabbing rain converted into an ice sword as he hit the ground.

The sound of yells and exploding clones echoed throughout the clearing, while Shino watched and Naruto hovered now next to Kimimaro and Morino who stood silently observing the young ninjas skill. Sasuke utilized the natural storm Haku created to call and extend his body lightening, the white bolt jutting out in three different directions as he swept through the shadow clones at greater and greater speeds. His Sharingan eyes allowing him to avoid the swift moving clone attacks, it did not take Sasuke long to determine the longer he fought Naruto's clones the faster they were adapting and countering his technique.

Morino called for a halt everyone stopped attacking, some of the clones rubbing their injuries and helping each other up. However, Sasuke wanted to clean up the excess orange bodies, subtly noting where the original had begun to walk back over to Shino. Sasuke deduced the bug guy was out of sorts without that blasted bug clone, smirking inwardly he called upon a new technique he had thought up not sure if it would work, but now seem as good a time as any to try it out.

"**Kanden Tensen!" (Electrical shock fights numerous battles). **

Naruto joined Shino at the edge of the clearing a wide grin on his happy face. He was preparing to cancel the remaining clones looking up into the dark frames. "I did pretty good they couldn't get rid of this many copies so quickly."

Shino wondered what it would be like facing his lover in a real battle, the stronger Naruto became it would be very dangerous indeed. "Well, Tenshi," Shino began in a reduced voice he leaned in closer to the wide blue eyes. Naruto face flushed but he stood his ground almost as if frozen to the spot, now focused on the approaching mouth. Shino whispered lower, "I have always admired you." A thin lip smile graced his slightly parted mouth as he moved closer, considering the best way to pose a more difficult question; although a kiss would be a good start, his smiled widened as he reached a large hand to caress the blushing tan face. However, an enormous white light erupted from above, the blinding light caused Naruto to jump back in surprise cringing, but Shino's hand seized him by the collar of his jacket before he got out of reach.

"STAY DOWN!" He slammed Naruto face down to the ground beneath him shielding him from the flaring lightening blots. **"Kikaich no Jutsu!" (Destruction Bug Host Technique).**

Twenty feet above the pair a dark mass of Kikai pelted out from Shino wrist creating a canopy shield above. Lightening bolts fired down in rapid succession destroying the remaining clones and opening huge gashes in the earth. Naruto screams were lost in the chaos; each clones painful destruction blending into his consciousness and Shino's weight crushing him to the earth. Through a red tinted glare, Naruto can see the tiny Kikai, raining from above some twitching while others are dead and motionless piling up on the wet grass and mud. Suddenly his body shield fell next to him, the hand that was on his back slammed into the earth so hard he could see several of Shino's fingernails crack and bleed.

"**Mushi Yose No Jutsu!"** Shino roared as all sound began to fade from the blue-eyed ninja inside he heard that dark voice chuckling. Naruto screams mixed with Shino as the lightening cut through the Kikai canopy at last, blasting them with a fiery blur.

The sound of the exploding clones bodies ceased Shino was certain the lightening has ended, the sky above deep blue the storm clouds gone. Turning on his side, he could not hear very well, the shock must have done some damage, although from a great distance voices echoed as if listening to them under water. He reached for the tan and red-burned hand, Naruto still lying face down in the wet grass, light wisps of smoke rising from his hair and clothing. "Uzumaki, are you alright?" Shino felt his throat burning with the effort to speak, although not nearly as much as his temper burned.

Naruto spoke his voice sounded as gravely and forced as the bug lord, his body beginning to shake with the after shocks of the attack. "I am alright, Shino." He forced although he could feel the specter rising, with the anger at the attack. "Sasssskeeee!" he growled, trying to prevent the dam within from unleashing its contents.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The sound of Morino's raging voice finally filled Shino's ears as he rose shakily to his feet staring through the steam-filled air toward his comrade.

Sasuke smirked he could see someone getting up and judging by the level of Chakra it was more than likely Naruto but the smoke dust obscured his vision for several moments then he saw who stood, with his hands in his pockets as if only mildly injured by the attack. "Oh Shino, glad you are ok. Sorry about that I slipped, it was completely unintentional." The blood red eyes narrowed mischievously watching his every move wondering, when Shino developed that massive Chakra aura.

Shino not fooled, if anything the fact that the Raven denied the deliberate assault only increased his desire to obliterate the bastard. "Morino, you heard it was unintentional, so calm down."

This time Kimimaro yelled across the clearing. "The hell it was! Fucking Sasuke! You could have killed us all!" This Shinobi intended to get even despite the fact that he, Morino or Haku were never close to danger. From their sideline position it could not have been more deliberate, and ferocious, Kimimaro had thought the killed the boys when the bug blockade failed.

"Uchiha despite the _'unintentional'_ event I will teach you a lesson, that accident was painful. Those that injure me do not get a reprieve." Shino took his hands out of his pocket, throwing his coat behind him as he step toward the smirking Raven.

Several things happen a once, Haku leaped to join Sasuke. Morino swore heading to intervene before Shino reached the other teen. Kimimaro headed to check on Naruto, hoping Shino caused Sasuke serious pain. However before Shino took a second step toward his adversary Naruto hand shot out grabbing his right ankle, squeezing it painfully, causing the brown-hair ninja to stare at him ready to tell Naruto to stay out of this battle, it was the sight of Narutos' eyes that caused him to reconsider his next move.

Naruto eyes burning red with the demons slits for pupils and his elongated teeth protruding over bottom lip growled deeply. "Shino help me!" Then Naruto screamed, just as quickly as he grabbed the Chuunin he tossed him away by the gripped ankle, releasing a split second before Shino's combat knife sliced off his hand. Shino landed nearly thirty-feet away at his rear; Naruto rose up on hands and feet crouched like an animal. Roaring at the sight of Sasuke, his prey, then quickly launched himself toward him closing the distance in a blink.

Sasuke threw every weapon on his person at his approaching attacker, he thought the first Chakra flicker he saw was Naruto, but that had been Shino, and he could not believe the size of Naruto's Chakra it blocked out the view of the forest behind him. At that moment, Haku landed at his side throwing an ice wall in Naruto's path, that wrapped around the red-eyed blond. However, the wall melted nearly as quickly as Haku implemented the technique.

"UCHIHA MOVE!" Shino roared. Sasuke grab Haku leaping in the air at the last moment while Naruto, covered in a consuming red glowing Chakra threw a claw-hand punch in his direction.

Sasuke leaping his lover spun around behind him pulling at a greater speed away from the perusing fist. Sasuke noticed the ground around Naruto's feet open in a huge sinkhole of multicolored beetles, the monstrosities regurgitated thickly out of the depths mixed with Shino's insects pulling Naruto beneath the surface. The Chakra fist stopped short of making contact with Sasuke vainly scraping the air a couple feet away then falling back to the ground, Naruto growled in frustration.

Morino closed in on Naruto, currently trapped in the massive writhing hole with Shino's critters using him for a snack. Kimimaro threw out a cage of bone to further bind the rampaging blond so Morino moved into action, jumping in quickly and placing a Chakra suppressing seal on his forehead, then diving back before the blond could launch an attack.

Shino moved in his hands together forcing the Kikai to drain greater amounts of Naruto red power. The ground beneath them stilled the beetles retreating at Shino's command, as Naruto stop screaming his eyes shifted from bright red to violet and finally blue, his face slackened with exhaustion, blearily seeing Shino in front of him. "Shino are you o.k.?" His last words as he collapsed in the bone cage, Shino nodding to Kimimaro to release him, caught him in his embrace and lowered him to the ground.

Morino stood over Shino's shoulder staring at the Chakra burns on Naruto's skin, while Kimimaro opened his pouch in an effort to assist. "I can not believe how strong he's gotten." Morino said as Kimimaro dusted Naruto's face with a grey powder. "Ki I know you want to help Naruto, but this brat is more than capable of taking care of himself. Treat Shino's wound first." He pointed to the four deep gashes in Shino's right ankle, than jerking his head backward, he continued. "Then see to that boy, behind me, if I get near him, I don't want to even imagine what I will do to him."

Kimimaro nodded, he hadn't noticed the bleeding wound, Shino didn't appear as if he were suffering, but in retrospect over the years he never saw the kid show any sign of physical pain.

"I should take that kid with me to make sure he won't cause anymore trouble." Morino said eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

"No he will stay with me." Shino held the golden-haired ninja on a raised knee, his hand clamped over top to his sleeping lovers. "He will no longer be a threat, it was the training combined with the attack, that set him off, he is safe now."

This time Kimimaro spoke as he carefully cleaned the wound on Shino's ankle. "Are you safe, or are you plotting Sasuke's death?" He asked casually applying a thick substance from Shino's pouch on the still bleeding injury.

Shino did not answer, that would complicate their mission, and he only wanted to concern himself with the young man in his arms. Morino filled the stretched silence. "I guess that speaks volumes Aburame." Shino glanced in his direction; knowing the next words out of his mouth would be an order. "You are to do nothing to jeopardize the safety of your comrade." He walked away, "I will get some water and start a fire, and we will need to make camp. Haku! Get over here your assistance is needed." The Jonin barked not sparing a glance in his direction.

Haku stared at Sasuke, he did not want to leave him in his weaken state with the other two only feet away. "Haku, your going to become a member of the Leaf, always obey an order from a Jonin, I will be fine." Sasuke Sharingan blazed still at Shino's back, although he was more concern about Kimimaro attacking him, he glanced down at the cuts in his upper arm, he could hardly feel the pain. "Just come back when you are done." Sasuke added.

Standing slowly the dark eyes nodded slightly then he walked over to check on Naruto, and speak with Kimimaro. Sasuke noticed the white-haired Shinobi glare hard at whatever words Haku shared, before he followed Morino toward the river. Kimimaro eyes clashed briefly with Sasuke they both exchanged the same distrustful glares before looking away.

"Do not blame him Kimi he needed to prove something to himself." Shino wiped a dampened cloth across Naruto's forehead the blond lay as if comatose breathing deeply. "I hope he discovered what he needed maybe this petty rivalry can end." He took a deep breath trying to stay alert, the herbs Kimimaro used on his wound caused drossiness, and Shino did not want to sleep until he was certain Naruto would recover.

"You are trying to convince the wrong person." Kimi stated blandly, still feeling the sting of Haku's warning not to harm Sasuke, at the risk of him becoming a mortal enemy. "There is nothing that needs to be proven, he attacked you both unprovoked and without warning. It was cowardly and vicious I got something for that bastard." He cut one eye at the Raven who still stared fixedly at them.

"Do nothing to him, and treat his would with as much care as you have shown me." Shino head nodded forward, then glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke, his mind fading in his unique twilight sleep, usually reserved for when he was alone on missions with weaker comrades. However now the lightening attack gave him a new level of appreciation for Uchiha's ability he would never underestimate his capacity again. Turning back to his grumbling friend, wrapping his ankle firmly Shino smiled. "Kimi, I am truly happy you have returned. What happen to you, and who is responsible?" He suspected his uncle; all the clues he and Morino discovered seemed to make it obvious that a close acquaintance had initially been involved.

"I did not tell the Jonin I certainly will not tell you." Pushing his thick hair out of his face he sat up straighter now finished with the wound. The pale green eyes stared as Haku started a fire then set a pot over the flames for their meal. "I like him, but I wish he and Sasuke were not together, so much negative energy from that boy will taint my innocent friend Haku. As far as who was involved, you will find out soon enough, do not concern your self with my affairs." Kimimaro rose, heading toward Sasuke, Haku appearing at his side before he reached his lover.

"Haku I will be fine do not concern your self, Kimimaro will not harm me." Sasuke drawled as the older ninja crouched down in front of him.

"Well your injury is not deep but it will require some treatment." Kimimaro smiled pleasantly, and then his light eyebrows knitted together. "Sasuke-kun you never cease to amaze me, I will be overjoyed when Shino ends your life." He smirked ignoring the sly grin on Sasuke's face.

"Well, he's going to have a difficult time ending my life. I see my Kanden gave him reason not to underestimate me in the future. Beside I've owed that cockroach for a long time." Sasuke glanced in Shino's direction as he spoke.

"Sasuke you really did that intentionally?" Haku stared at his lover surprised.

Kimimaro reached forward taking the arm Sasuke cradled; the bicep had four razor edge slashes across it. "Well you are lucky that only the wind from the Chakra grazed you, otherwise I would be cauterizing your stump." Kimimaro added joyfully.

The Raven could care less what the white haired Shinobi said at this point, his attention focused on his large eye lover, whose face and tone were non-accusatory but Haku stunned surprised unnerved Sasuke for some unknown reason. "Yes I did, but they both deserved it."

Haku looked away from the red eyes his face flushing; he did not like the idea of attacking a comrade when they were not expecting it, or even when it was deserved. "I see Haku; you will need to learn about some of Uchiha's less desirable habits." Kimimaro informed in a soft but vicious tone. "Sasuke why not share how the two of us first met and why. I am sure your lover will enjoy that tell." He smirked at the Raven's death glare.

"I am not proud of my past mistakes I…" Sasuke began.

Haku interrupted his voice drop deeply the normal calm no longer detectable. "Kimimaro-san, Sasuke and I have a lot of things in common. Just as you and I found common ground. I have made a bond with this person, what happen in his past are things we will share in due time. Whatever happens in his future we will accept and confront. We all have things we want to forget and rather not share with anyone. Please do not try to force a wedge between us, it will be ineffective, I will gladly give my life to protect those who are precious to me. It doesn't matter what has happen, Sasuke is my eternal path." Haku glanced at the now black eyes, the lids fluttered dazedly, Sasuke head tilted forward, and then he scowled.

'Why was he being so understanding and protective I do not need that from this man.' Instead of attacking his lover, for the words making him feel uncomfortable he turned on the man wrapping his arm in a tight bandage. "What did you do why am I so tired suddenly?" He did not want to sleep now, especially with Shino glancing back at him every so often.

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Kimimaro responded in a conniving whisper. "Yes this herb mixture is very potent, it is specially designed for Shino, his body consumes such large quantities of Chakra on a daily basis, and injuries tend to take longer to heal. Well this will heal the wound, and force your body to rest so it can recover the lost resources." He sat back admiring his work, smiling at the Raven.

"Shino doesn't look likes he's sleeping to me!" Sasuke growled his hand reached over reflectively grabbing Haku's wrist. "Don't leave my side, I don't trust them." He eyes dropped again as sleep began to pull him down; his last vivid sight is that of Shino turning once again to stare in his direction. "He's waiting for me to sleep." His head dipped down again.

"Oh so melodramatic, unlike you Shino would never attack a comrade without clearly stating his intention. Which he did give you a warning but he has too much pride to wait until you are unable to defend yourself before he strikes." Kimimaro looked back at Shino catching the turning head. "His movements are completely instinctual he is sleeping now."

Sasuke felt his body slumping back with all his remaining strength he gripped Haku's wrist. His vision out of focus he could hear everything perfectly but when he tried to speak his words slurred. "Haku please stay at my side, please." His voice trailed off finally as he slept.

Haku had caught Sasuke as he began to slump lowering him to the ground. "Kimimaro-san is it true, Shino is sleeping as well?" He was concerned for his Sasuke's safety, even though he did not believe Aburame would attack Sasuke while he slept.

Kimimaro stood stretching his lean frame, then gazed down at the concerned brown eyes. "I spoke the truth, I hope he deserves the devotion you give it would be a shame for me to truly kill him for hurting you." They both stared at one another Kimimaro retreating to the campfire after checking Naruto and Shino, both in a deep slumber. Shino face had lifted in his direction the second he walked with in five-feet, and shifted repeated between his hand movements while the Shinobi checked both their vitals.

Sighing relieved both were doing well he patted the large Chuunin on the shoulder, "Shino bring Naruto closer to the fire, and then you may lay down it will be much more comfortable." The dark frames nodded then he stood slowly, lifting the blond ninja in his powerful arms. Kimimaro gazed back at the surprised Haku. "I can get him to do lots of things when he's like this but we can talk about it later would you like help moving Sasuke closer t the fire?"

Haku shook his head standing then crouching to lift the Raven on his back; to him Sasuke hardly weighted a thing, so it was not difficult to move his lithe frame. He carefully placed Sasuke across his roll of bedding Kimimaro spread out for them.

"Thank you." He said shortly staring at Shino and Naruto on the opposite side of the fire. Now Shino lay with his face toward Sasuke and Naruto in front of him, the fire light reflecting on his dark frames. Haku eased behind Sasuke his gaze on the dark frames, he would not rest until his lover woke, and he intended to keep watch for this man as Sasuke had asked. He stared at the peaceful countenance wondering could he help Sasuke truly find peace. His one desire to share as much of his heart his Raven needed and take as much as he is willing to share.

'Sasuke will not know peace until he has settle things with his brother until then I can only be a distraction from what he desires.' He allowed his fingertips to trace the full bottom lip, his thoughts troubled by his own admission as well as the dark secrets he has yet to share and learn. Leaning slowly down to place a gentle kiss on his lover, he pushed every doubt from his mind, holding his mouth against his most precious person for now at least they were both at peace.

_***That morning…***_

Shino crouched down they waiting for the others to catch up, Naruto offered him his water bottle, pushing off his forehead protector and wiping his face. "What is it Shino?"

"The Kikai are not far away I can feel them approaching, we should wait, they have an urgent message." Shino stood the foreboding feeling had consumed him over the last four hours; he did not want to loose another day so he and Naruto moved ahead of their group, keeping a watch for enemies as well.

Naruto gazed ahead of them, Shino had decided they leave the cover of the trees and wait in a small clearing for their comrades, he had did not remember Sasuke's attack or his subsequent mental break and violent rampage. The unspoken agreement was no one would mention the incident, Shino said he would inform Naruto later. Now they had been alone for some time Naruto suspected the bug guy wanted to talk to him about something he had not taken the opportunity, he was getting unnerved by the indirect treatment.

"Shino, if you have something to say just spit it out!" The dark frames leveled on him, causing Naruto to cringe inwardly, but rebound quickly. "Look I got this feeling everyone is hiding something from me. You told me once you would be straight forward and direct if you have to talk about something so talk." He frowned wondering what had this guy tight lip lately.

The Chuunin gazed up at the treetops, there was still time before the Kikai arrived; this is the right moment, he turned to face Naruto taking off his dark frames and reaching in his coat pocket. "Tenshi, there is something I want to talk to you about, actually many things it is hard to decide which is more important than the others." He stepped closer to his blond-lover staring in the bright blue eyes. "I fear I have been wrong about my uncle. I fear my future will not hold all the things I desire. I worry if you will over come the beast inside you." Naruto gasped at his last words and Shino put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in an embrace.

Blushing Naruto slipped one arm around Shino's waist and grinned. "Well, I got you to help me control my beast, and you bet your ass I will always be there to help you defeat that old man and rebuild your clan." His crooked grin spread over his face looking proud of himself. "I did kick his ass once, I'll be too happy to do it again." He stops grinning as cool fingers stroked his cheek and lifted his chin.

Leaning down kissing the full mouth Shino reflected on his decision no matter what he must move forward. Narutos' free hand slid behind Shino's neck, lifting his mouth more into a deeper kiss, they both parted their lips so soft tongues could meet each other, the intensity growing slowly. Shino pulled back, smiling as Naruto tried to maintain the connection. "I want to ask you something Naruto."

Looking glassy eyed and sulking a bit, "That was a stingy kiss, if you give me another you can ask anything you want." He snickered playfully, but his lover only looked more serious, as he took the hand Naruto had resting on his shoulder lacing their fingers together.

Shino face flushed deeply, something he had not done in years swallowing a dry lump in his throat. "I will give you an endless kiss if you will agree to marry me." His heart drummed rapidly in his chest, waiting for his blondes answer.

Naruto's walnut shaped eyes grew larger, unbelievably wider, the last thing he expected to hear from this man was such a question, remark, statement he did not know how to categorize what Shino was asking, how can two men, where could two men, when had two men? Suddenly he was blinking back a flood of emotions leaking out his eyes, not sure, why they had started. He opened his mouth but only gagged on his words. Shino had begun to chuckle, then he showed Naruto what was in the hand behind the blondes back.

"I had this made for you, so you know I am serious in my request." Naruto gapped down at a white-gold band. Both edges embedded with chips of blue sapphires and with diamonds engraved around the center of the band in delicate script Aburame & Uzumaki. "Will you marry me Tenshi?"

Before the words formed completely in his mouth, his head was bobbing up and down, both arms shot around the taller Ninja's neck their mouths crushing together, more against teeth than lips because they both could not stop smiling long enough to maintain a softer connection. Shino eased Naruto away staring in the bright blue eyes. Naruto croaked out a shuddering "Yes, but I don't know how we can." That small bit of confusion did not matter to his future husband who with trembling fingers placed the ring on Narutos' right hand. Then scooped him up for the endless kiss he promised.

Lowering Naruto slowly he just held him tightly against his body kissing the perfect mouth lightly his heart in danger of exploding he felt some measure of hope return, especially with this part of eternity by his side.

"Shino I need to get you one too right?" Naruto nuzzled his face in the Chuunin's neck, then nip down and pushed his hips forward. "I don't know about you but I sure am horny."

Placing a large hand on the bright hair, Shino cupped the side of the Naruto's face. "Yeah most of the times, especially if you are near me. Wait a moment Tenshi the Kikai have arrived." Releasing him Shino turned as a black cloud of Kikai swooped in at top speed, "Move back Naruto!" he snapped suddenly, leaping forward to meet the swarm.

Naruto jumped back as the bugs covering him head to foot engulf Shino's body, he had not realized how many insects the bug clone utilized but seeing Shino four times bigger with the blanket of bugs swarming to enter was a harsh pill to swallow. Landing just behind Naruto Morino, Kimimaro, Haku and Sasuke all peered with amazed looks on their faces.

Then the Jonin step toward Shino he had seen the bugs this agitated once collectively and individually attempting to give him information. Shino collapsed under the strain, the insects' message making him as sick as their rapid consumption of his Chakra. Morino knelled next to him, Naruto running to join on the other side.

"That is disgusting." Sasuke said with a deep scowl on his face. "What the fuck are they doing to him?"

Kimimaro did not look at him as he spoke, he had been careful to keep his distance. "They are telling him what they learned while in the village, from the level of agitation something is wrong." He stepped toward the knelling group, pulling out a small vile of his special blend of tea, most of the Kikai had entered and Shino accepted his dark frames from Naruto.

"Drink this Shino it will help replace what they are consuming." Offering the bottle to the Chuunin as he rose, he did not take it.

He handed his ninja pack to Kimimaro, "Guard this with your life, there is something precious within." His voice was deeper, his face deeply shadowed. Next, he turned to Morino, who looked concerned but waited patiently for the kid to tell him what was going on. "Ibiki-sama, you are a great leader, you're going to need to show them what it means to be strong."

"You know that cryptic shit pisses me off Aburame!" he snapped. However, Shino did not listen he glanced back at Sasuke.

"I hope you learn what loyalty means Uchiha, there are many in the village that need your strength." He turned away, staring at the approaching group.

Everyone looked mildly surprised as more than two-dozen ANBU members appeared, Morino stepping forward to meet Asuma as Genma walked pass the pair glanced quickly at Sasuke then glared at Shino.

Morino bellowed. "WHAT!"

Neji landed next to Morino handed him the scroll with the Fifth Hokage's seal. He released it quickly, reading it while Neji approached Genma.

Looking a little too pleased Genma spoke flatly. "Aburame Shino you are under arrest, please resist so I will have a reason to kill you."

"What!" Kimimaro shouted.

"Yeah what for!" Naruto growled.

"Uzumaki, stay out of this." Shino said not looking at him; he was clenching his hands reflectively trying to calm the rage.

"Wow this is interesting. You are under arrest for treason." Genma chided pleasantly, his hands in his pockets, and the Senbon twirling between his teeth.

"You're full of shit!" The speaker drew more than a few glares, Sasuke step forward. "Who is accusing him of that?"

The one to respond however was an ANBU Shinobi with a cat mask, "Genma you did not mention the best part. Wanted dead or alive, I prefer dead, for the murder of Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka." He began to laugh manically.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! NO WAY!" Naruto shouted.

The blondes voice quickly followed by the Raven. "Kakashi is dead!"

"Both of you stand aside, this is an order from Hokage-sama!" Neji snapped, glaring more at Sasuke than Naruto who lowered his head overcome with grief.

"I want to hear it from her myself before I believe that bull!" Sasuke shot back, his dark eyes flashing red his hand moving casually his sword.

Shino closed his eyes his friends were trying to protect him, 'when did Uchiha become a friend?'

"You are going to need to go through me first." Kimimaro hissed dangerously, as a gentle snow began to fall, from the spring sky.

"I suppose I will assist if I can." Haku hand rested on his sword as well his other poised in his Jutsu.

The golden haired ninja began to laugh his shoulder hitching up his face still looking down. "Hey you!" Genma eyes cut over at him as Naruto raised blue eyes to stare at the Jonin, his face streaked with tears. "Yes the one trying to compensate for your mother's tit by sucking on that long tooth pick, now that I think of it maybe you're compensating for something else."

"You want to die boy?" Genma's face flashed darkly.

Shino tilted his face toward him slightly. "Uzumaki do not do anything unnecessary."

Sasuke sucked his teeth staring at his former teacher. "You are the one doing something unnecessary, if you want to take our comrade. What is the saying?" Sasuke pulled his sword. "You arrest Aburame over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged! Enough talk!" Genma snapped. "Take him now!" Several ANBU members began to move but all froze suddenly.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **A thousand clones appeared out of thin air all with flaming red eyes, glaring at the ANBU members and Jonin surrounding everyone in the clearing. Shino glanced sideways at Naruto like his clones his eyes glowed red with the demon slit for pupils. Staring deliberately at Genma and the others prepared to arrest Shino, in unison; the clones all chanted the same threat.

"Yeah you and what army!"


	58. Chapter 58 Leave Out the Rest

**Chapter 58 Leave Out the Rest **

**{This chapter inspired by **_**Linkin Park:**_**Leave Out All The Rest****}**

No one moved all eyes were on the young Shinobi and two visitors to the Hidden Leaf, red Chakra from Naruto's clones hovering above the thousands of agitated bodies around the clearing. Shino could not have imagined a worst situation; he did not want his comrades involved in a confrontation. The circumstances escalating from insults to open challenges many allowing their personal to feelings impede their judgment and interfere with the true goals that they all vowed to honor. Protect the Hidden Leaf at all cost and dedicate their life to the furthering of its beliefs. He did not understand how Kakashi and Iruka died, also the accusation by Tsunade made the circumstances more disturbing. He understood that the Kikai destroying Ruby's body is a violation of Konoha laws, when disposing of an unknown ninja and the bugs did not bother to explain her identity. He would need to rectified that situation as quickly as possible, with the Fifth, but he doubted that based on those circumstances she ordered his arrest there must be another reason.

Shino realize something needed to happen before everything fell to pieces. "Uchiha, Haku, Kimi, and Naruto stand down, do nothing to interfere. There is a command from Hokage-sama, we must obey her order." Shino stared in Neji's, glaring Byakugan eyes, something about the way he looked cooled his anger, "I do not want anyone injured, I will cooperate fully."

Asuma and Morino eased around at flanking angles to the innumerable blonde clones, preparing for the worst. "This is an order everyone calm the hell down and get your balls out of a bunch." Morino barked.

"Captain!" A female ninja chastised.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga. "I will comply once I get some straight answers. Why are they accusing Shino of murder, he has been with us for the past two days."

"Shut up Sasuke, no one is giving you an answer!" Genma snapped.

Neji glared at the short-tempered Jonin, he never cared for the man and rumors of his interest in Uchiha only deepened his dislike for the man. "You are not helping the situation Genma, control your temper."

The only acknowledgement Genma gave the white-eyed ninja is the Senbon twitching in his direction before quickly falling back in its regular position at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke held their positions however, Kimimaro recalled his bone Jutsu and Haku, stopped the falling snow. "We will expect an answer once we meet with the Fifth." Kimimaro stated blandly, staring at the Jonin, distastefully.

"Kimi that is enough, do not make presumptions of Hokage-sama." Shino admonished keeping his face forward, while he spoke to his long time friend. "I am sure she is acting in the best interest of the Leaf." His voice dropped several tones, while his anger remained unreadable on his olive-tone skin.

Genma shifted his attention to Kimimaro. "I've heard of you but I don't believe we've met, Shinobi."

"I thank the gods for their mercy." He replied glancing around at all the orange and black clad copies of Naruto several laughed and snickered pointing at the Jonin, Kimimaro smirked at the attention.

Genma's Senbon flip up and down between his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the white hair Shinobi, "Kimimaro, I do remember now, you're Orochimaru's personal fuck-bag, right?" His monotone bland voice low however it carried around the entire clearing.

Kimimaro crossed his arms his pale green-eyes darkened dangerously. "I have killed men for saying less." He reached slowly toward his shoulder to withdrawal a bone sword, prepared to give a demonstration in respect to the sandy-haired ninja.

A jet of black streak swept through the maze of Naruto's clones, moving at lightening speed, on a collision course with Genma. In the time, it took for two heartbeats Shino moved into position throwing both arms in opposite directions. **"Kikaich no Jutsu!" **The dangerous insects pelted outward, the right side forming a ten-foot wall of bugs halting the scar-face Jonin in his tracks. Having trained with Shino for nearly a year Ibiki was able to avoid crashing into the charging Chakra consuming critters. However, Genma had prepared to defend himself against the attacking interrogation specialist, not expecting the swift moving Kikai to hurl toward him. Therefore, the insects crashed directly into him as he charged. Genma blocked at the last moment with his forearms, nevertheless, the force of the attack threw him back several feet, where he landed on his feet using a kunai to slow his momentum.

Morino glared at the sandy-haired ninja threw the destruction bug wall, his voiced dangerously low. "Genma Shiranui, speak to Kimimaro in that manner again, and no one will find a single identifying mark." He glowered darkly at the other Jonin.

Kimimaro changed his mind about attacking Genma. Morino's words chilling him to the bone, although Genma's casual attitude caused him to raise an eyebrow in wonder about the sandy-haired ninja's ability.

The Senbon that disappeared at the onset of the attacked, erupted from the Jonin's mouth, tapping several times between his teeth before he responded, glaring at the two walls of Kikai separating them. "I'll try to keep that in mind, but don't think you will erase me so quickly. So, when did you start collecting snake shit?"

Morino bared his teeth a low growl rising from his chest. His subordinate had enough all attempts at a cool demeanor breaking; he wanted to see the Fifth and these men here where preventing that process.

"GOD DAMIT! THERE WILL BE NO FUCKING FIGHTING BETWEEN ANYONE TODAY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALL OF YOU! If you wont I will make you!" He roared every eye on him now. "Uchiha, thank you for your support but put that away!" He snapped over his shoulder. Sasuke slowly lowered the sword and put it away. "I will not resist I want to see the Fifth." His final words punctuated by his swarm swelling overhead then retreating inside his body.

"Then come this way, you will have an opportunity to speak with her in due time." Neji stated his voice still on edge.

"Shino, you can't do that!" Naruto yelled, however Shino step towards Neji ignoring him and his host of copies. "Damit! Shino you didn't do anything I am not accepting this!" The blonde hollered all the clones raised their hands as if ready to attack.

Shino stop walking glancing back at the original and then turned to face him. "Uzumaki come here."

Naruto clenched his fist and step forward he considered punching the passive the face, he did not want Shino to leave. "Shino, there is no way you can believe this crap!" He growled, stopping a couple feet away from the dark shades.

'This is what it has come to; he thinks he can protect me by defying the laws.' Without a word to the golden-haired ninja, Shino snatched Naruto forward until they were nose to nose, Naruto glared at him darkly, baring his teeth. Whispering in a low voice determined to reach through the thick skull Shino hissed "You are not the only hero Uzumaki. There is more at stake than me; I was born in an obscure clan on a dark journey, and nothing until the moment I met you has changed that destiny."

Naruto grabbed the hands on his jacket trying to pull free. "It's not like that Shino, and don't you know what will happen to you if…" His voice cracked unable to voice the names of his two former teachers.

Shino tightened his hold on the bright fabric shaking Naruto in his grip. "I know death is the sentence for murder." He snapped causing tears to form in the angry red eyes, so close he could hear Naruto's racing heart. "I kept thinking someone could save me from myself, I was wrong we must face and conquer our own demons, you must let me go."

Naruto growled along with his host of copies. "How can you say that? It is not your fault! You ...." Shino shouted over him so loud he caused the blonde to shrink in fear, almost immediately recovering flashing defiant eyes in the wake of Shino's temper.

"My time has come! I want everyone to forget the wrong that has been done by those close to me!"

Fighting to break free Naruto shouted back, his clones echoing the same challenge. "WHY YOU? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"I WILL TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY! EVEN IF I MUST DIE BECAUSE OF IT!" His grip on the thin jacket trembled consumed in anger he pushed any other option out of his mind he needed to make this man believe. "I can not be like you Uzumaki! This is not something that I can force my way through, or around. I must accept whatever fate Hokage-sama imposes!" He pulled the blonde closer, his hands numb from his fierce grip on Naruto. His voice dropped so that only those close to the pair could hear. "Someone must take the punishment for what has happen; the victims deserve justice I will not fight against this path; I am just not like you Naruto." Naruto started to protest again, but Shino silenced him with an intense kiss.

He trembled while he forced their mouths together painfully grabbing the blue-eye ninja's chin firmly and squeezing his jaw until his mouth opened, causing Naruto to groan in humiliation and pain as his lover took him without invitation.

"S.. sstop." He whined, pushing away from the consuming kiss.

Shino felt frustrated with their predicament and Narutos' continued confrontation made his sacrifice bitter to accept. Kissing the irritating loud mouth, felt like the right way to end their disagreement, and capture one final tranquil moment from the hell he would face. Naruto is afraid; Shino would not allow the eccentric personality to override his desire to end his uncles' schemes. Especially with the new information he just received from his Kikai, he realizes his entire life with the old man an elaborate lie. Shino would not allow it to go any further; he needed to bring an end to Kuni-te, and his ambitious desire for power.

Gripping him tighter, the bug lord growled back in response. "No." Then pushed harder against his lovers' mouth demanding what belongs to him, Naruto's resistance filled him with an impassioned need to set a clear boundary for the young ninja. Shino is willing to concede some things, but not here and now. He required absolute submission; Naruto would not have his way. Shino wrapped one hand around Naruto's head holding it in place while the other arm snaked around his back crushing their bodies together. Now the only trembling emitted from the golden-haired ninja, as he gasped for breath with each turn of his lovers mouth.

Moaning his heart in danger of pounding out of his chest, Naruto tried to turn away from Shino, particularly aware of everyone staring at them, even his teammate, who he never wanted to see him like this, kissed by another man. The tan hands gripped his lover and pushed firmly against the larger ninja.

"No, Shi..n n.." he groaned into the other mouth. His fist closed around Shino's dark jacket so tightly it caused his ring to press into his fingers painfully, he gasped. Then the forceful mouth completely engulfed him their lips and tongue working a familiar dance. Naruto felt the anger cooling within, suddenly no longer aware of the others in the surroundings.

The blonde thought his hands were pushing insistently on the broad chest when actually they pulled as much a pushed, his mouth suddenly coming out of its vague state, returning the passionate kiss, although he could only relish in the dominance since his lover would not concede the lead. Naruto did not know how long they kissed or held but he realized that all around him the clones were popping into smoke.

Shino finally lifted his mouth staring into the now sapphire blue eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed by his emotions for this young man. He did not want Naruto to suffer because of him; Shino's greatest wish for the young ninja is to see Naruto receive the acknowledgment he deserves. "Uzumaki you are an amazing ninja, do not worry, I must go but you must stay, I am sure we will uncover the truth." The blue eyes shimmered with wavering lights, the Chuunin pulled Naruto's toward him in a final embrace.

"I have seen more than my stomach can bear, let's go Aburame." Genma chanted just behind Shino.

Naruto glared over his lovers shoulder at the Jonin then closed his eyes, he could feel Shino pressing kisses behind his ear, helping him to relax, he lean forward on the olive tone neck, and inhaled Shino's unique scent of lavender. He can also hear the calm steady beat of Shino's heart mingled with the soft hum of his Kikai. Pulling him tighter Shino sighed, just as the last few clones nearest them disappeared, he whispered in Naruto's ear. The words sent a chill down the blonde ninja's spine. He froze in place not wanting anyone to see the shocked look on his face.

Genma's Senbon tapped against his teeth, he narrowed his eyes at the teen-age ninja's ignoring him since the clones were gone, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to teach them a lesson, and he smirked inwardly.

It seemed Shino realized too that his lover needed a few more moments to paste a different look on his face. However, after barely a minute the dark shades were staring down at him no longer embracing him but holding his hands, a determined look on his scowling brow. "You will be ok Naruto, I love you." The tears his blue-eye lover tried to hold in began to leak slowly down his face. Shino reached a large hand up caressing the tan face, he leaned a little closer kissing the wet lashes, his own voice trapped in his throat, running a thumb under the beautiful eyes, offering a smile that was not in his heart. "It will work out, trust me." Shino said continuing to caress his face as well as keep his own emotions under control.

Naruto nodded, lifting a hand to wipe away his tears trying to keep his face turned away from his comrades that stood nearby. As he lifted his eyes once again forcing his own fake smile, something blinked behind his lovers back, followed immediately by a cracking sound. Naruto gasped as the taller ninja stumbled forward gripping him tightly for balance, at the same moment the Kikai began to swarm.

Naruto yelled. "Shino!" Catching the bug lord as he stumbled forward holding him tight in his arms. "Stop!" Naruto yelled again at the Jonin too late he punched the dazed Chuunin again at the base of his neck causing the long legs to buckle. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ATTACKING HIM!" Naruto roared, and collapsed under Shino's weight, lowering him to the ground slowly. Sasuke leaped forward to prevent Genma from hitting him again.

"Stay back he said he was going to cooperate. Why did you attack him?" Sasuke stood between both Shino and Naruto.

Rolling the Senbon around between his lips his eyes directed on the swarming bugs. "We can discuss that alone at another time Sasuke-kun." He chanted blandly, turning his light brown gaze on the Chuunin.

"Genma I don't give a fuck who sent you, if you touch that boy again I will rip off your…."

"Please Morino-sama, no more fighting." Shino groaned from the ground still supported by Naruto. The destruction bugs continued to swarm in greater numbers, Shino barely able to recall them he could hear people yelling from above, he knew the Kikai would likely view everyone as an enemy if he loses consciousness. Naruto held Shino's head watching as he lifted one hand, the insects returned immediately. Then placing his hands on the ground for support he tried to stand. He could clearly hear Naruto speaking but he could not form a coherent response. Soon his head spun all sounds and images wavering. He squeezed Naruto hand hoping he would remember his words, as darkness consumes him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woot! Wow so many ppl have fav me, *big hugs* I love you guys thanks so much. I am getting close to the end, I wont give a chap count but just so you know what I was doing all that time I had you all waiting here are 2 chapters. XDDD Thanks for reading and being so patient with me..


	59. Chapter 59 Filling the Darkness

**Chapter 59 Filling the Darkness**

_Several hours later…._

Morino stared vacantly at his empty fireplace. His body felt the strain of the last seventy-two hours; so much has happen to the Jonin feeling far older than his thirty years. The more he considered the circumstances the greater his anger especially at that bastard Genma. That Jonin was just on a long list of people who managed to piss him off over the last week. 'How can the Fifth justify locking up the kid, I don't give a fuck if his freaking bugs destroyed a missing ninja's body. She was from his god dam clan.' Those thoughts and others continued to recycle through his mind.

After Shino's attack and collapse, ANBU closed in securing him and everyone in his party, not that they were under arrest, it was merely a precaution. Since several made overt threats to prevent, Shino's arrest they had their weapons confiscated and then everyone escorted to the Leaf, under close guard. ANBU special operations division questioned Kimimaro and Haku as visitors to the village thoroughly. Morino heads of this division however since he traveled with the pair, the Jonin decided to allow someone else to do the investigation. Kimimaro cleared quickly because Morino vouched on his behalf however, Haku was placed under strict house arrest and is required to have an escort at all times pending further investigation. Sasuke considered missing ninja, is now under a through investigation about his disappearance. ANBU made a request for the Fifth to lower his rank pending the results of their findings.

Naruto situation is far worse; placed under arrest and detained in the Konoha detention center. The center situated in a remote Region along the Northern borders has a powerful Nin-jutsu covering the surrounding areas keeping it hidden from view. There are no windows or doors and only one way to gain access to the facility. This is the place were ninja who turned down dark paths are detained prior to being sent to the larger institution. This reaction to Naruto because of the Nine-tail-demon inside him; regardless of the fact that he cooperated fully after Shino's collapse, and remained unusually calm throughout the entire process.

Morino attempted to see Tsunade directly, not only had she refused to see him but also would not receive any message he passed through her assistant. _**'This is a time of bereavement please do not trouble Hokage-sama with these issues, she will address them in due time.'**_ It ticked him off they had a private visual for the Jonin and Chuunin before their team arrived. Their names not on the stone monument yet, although a memorial with their photos still remained in a special temple near the Hokage Tower. None of the boys on his team could attend; he believed his kid and Naruto would want to share a final moment with the teacher and cocky Jonin.

'Shit!' Morino thought bitterly the endless cycle of events, and the facts of their death not released, although word of Shino's arrest in relation to the incident was widely known. 'He has made so much progress and here we are again, many in the village will believe the worst of him, and in there eyes he is already guilty.' He leaned back trying to calm his racing mind when the other reason his mind felt overwhelmed hummed a soft melody from his bedroom. He stood heading toward his current anxiety, someone would give him answers today.

Kimimaro swept long fingers through his shoulder length hair, lifting it as he gently dried the water from the ends. His tenor voice humming a tune he could not remember where he heard it however, now a habit he rarely noticed. Shaking his head staring at the length he sighed then smiled at his own naked reflection. Still thinner than he would like, his skin has regained its porcelain health especially with the additional herbs he and Shino gathered on their way home. He lifted his hair admiring his profile from different angles, and then flexed his tight ass amusing himself and he hoped the Jonin near the door. After a few minutes, he pulled on a silk mint green robe taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you come in, I thought my display would at least tempt you a little." He gazed in the mirror as Ibiki allowed the door to drift further open and walked in slowly his eyes hard and cold. "You look like you need some affection." He added seductively turning to face the scar face Jonin.

Morino leaned against door, his hands buried in his pockets the last thing he wanted was for Kimimaro to distract him with sex. He wanted through answers and the white hair Shinobi better start talking. "I want you to tell me who was involved with your disappearance?" Ibiki paced to the other side of the room, staring out at the darkening sky, closing his blinds casually.

Kimimaro swallowed the unsettling writhing in the pit of his stomach, trying to keep his voice pleasant while he approached the Jonin. "Morino, why are we going over this again, I told you that it is personal. I want to relish in the destruction, of this adversary." He stops a few feet away from the tall Jonin allowing the mint green cloth to hang open, revealing a tease of his shapely body.

Still staring out the window, Morino spoke in an icy bite. "Yes I feel the same way." His hazel eyes slowly turned. "For me it is pass fucking personal." He took a step toward the man, ignoring the glowing streak of bare flesh. "I want a name right fucking now." Kimimaro flinched inwardly, although able to conceal this from Ibiki.

In contrast, Kimimaro's voice dropped to a sharp whisper. "You will not get an answer today." He clenched his jaw quickly before he continued. "You are walking on dangerous ground Morino, if you believe for one minute I am intimidated by your temper."

Morino, paused his glowering face darkened. "Kuni-te was involved. Why are you protecting him?"

He did not answer, telling him anything would confirm the statement. Kimimaro turned away; lifting the silk belt attached to the robe, wrapping it around his waist. "I am hungry; if you want something speak now." He started toward the door, inwardly trembling.

Morino narrowed his eyes the dull tick he recognized as his patience clicked to a stop, now only an eruption of anger surged out. "Well, you can at least confirm if Orochimaru had a hand in this." Kimimaro stop briefly then continued stepping wider trying to maintain his growing anger the name reminded him Genma's insult.

"I don't know what made you consider him." His voice still mellow concealing his emotions. "I wouldn't allow him to take advantage of me." He tried to hum, but the tune would not form, his mind replaying images of his torture at the hands of the snake demon.

The interrogation specialist noticed the lie; feeding the lurking eruption within. Just as Kimimaro reached the door, Morino spoke again in his chilling voice. "You are lying, tell me why, or is it because you enjoyed being his personal fuck-bag?"

Kimimaro stiffened; his feet would not make the next move feeling sickened. The facts still too raw to ignore, how could the one he defeated death to reach say such disgusting words, the man he loves, he did not turn to face the Jonin he could not force his body to move. "Well I see what you believe." He whispered. "I will leave in the morning."

The final words has a distinct impact on the iron hearted Jonin; before Kimimaro could pass through the open doorway, long arms wrapped around him from behind. Ibiki squeezing him firmly against his chest his deep baritone voice rumbling in Kimimaro's ear. "There is no way I will allow that to happen." He tightened his grip, as his former lover shuddered in his embrace.

Lowering his head trying to avoid the growing sensations in his body, he gripped the Jonin's forearm. "Let go Morino, you have confirmed all my fears." His mind drifting on Orochimaru's sadistic words how he would never be useful to anyone. "Thinking of you is the only thing that kept me alive. I wanted to believe my feelings for you, and my hope to be with you would be enough. I am a fool." Kimimaro closed his eyes taking steadying breaths.

Despite his attempts to get free, Morino continued to embrace the white hair Shinobi, however now he lowered his mouth to the porcelain skin kissing him lightly. "You are no fool; you are with me because we share this bond. If anyone is being a fool, it is I. What kind of home coming is this, demanding answers, I know you will tell me in time; patience is not something I am familiar with." His lover quaked, his body rigid in his arms. "Ki you will not leave, please forgive me, I should never…"

"You said what you feel in your heart!" He hissed still unable to withdraw from the Jonin's hold. Morino turned him around, a somber look in his hazel eyes, Kimimaro would not meet.

It never occurred to him how his lover may have suffered he imagined Kimimaro would be a constant voice of defiance, regardless of his torment. Now he can see the pain had a lasting effect. Even when the leads pointed at Orochimaru, he still felt Kimimaro could endure the worse that demon placed on him. Now this man could not look him in the eye, and the hurt on his face spoke volumes for how the Jonin's thoughtless words affected him.

Holding his shoulders, firmly Morino pulled Kimimaro closer tilting his head to place a kiss on his face. "Ki I love you, I will not allow anything to come between us. Your body belongs to me, and soon I will reclaim your heart." He pushed the robe off one shoulder kissing the glowing skin allowing his breath to wash over it, making his way up the long neck.

Kimimaro trembled, the heat in his body increased a familiar tension in his heart, and the last thing he wanted was a pity fuck. Shoving against the large male, he managed to get an arms length distance between them but Morino still held him firmly, at the same time averting his gaze. "No Morino, you said enough I know now that it will never be the same between us, just let go!" Despite his effort, to prevent the flow his eyes began to leak.

Morino lightened his hold. 'So this is how it's going to be.' "I will never let you away from me again Kimimaro-sama." Finally, the pale green eyes met his, streaks of his tear, rolling under his chin. "You are correct in two things, it will never be the same between us and I have spoken enough I will make every part of you mine again." The Jonin stretched forward clamping the naked body against his, pulling the silk sash with one hand while he pushed the covering away with the other.

"No Morino…. You ….don't... want." Kimimaro stammered, still trying to keep the Jonin back, "I can't do this, stop!" Morino only increased his effort, finally using his extra body weight to grab the slender male around the waist pinning both arms against his body he carried him to his king size bed. Kimimaro squirmed against the silk sheets; a few hours ago, he had fantasized about lying under the Jonin, now things felt different. His heart hitched in his throat feeling the Jonin's rough clothing rub against his body.

Now Kimimaro lay naked beneath Morino; the Jonin placing rapid kisses on his chest and neck, then rising up on his knees, the sash still half-wrapped around one hand, he smiled lifting the silky cloth slowly toward the green eyes. "I want you to trust me nothing you say will stop me now."

"But…Ibiki he…" Kimimaro whispered his voice strained.

"Shhhh." Morino cut over him, and then covered the beautiful eyes from view, he placed a gentle kiss around the material, Kimimaro shuddered so much his teeth chattered together. Morino tried to soothe him with more soft slow kisses. "I will replace all the painful memories, my love, hush I am here now." Their lips met slowly, the Jonin pressing steadily until his lover returned the kiss. Morino plowed forward, pushing between quaking lips, one hand holding Kimimaro's face while the other stroked his chest pinching his nipples.

With his eyes covered Kimimaro's other senses heightened, the mouth attached to his felt amazing. The hands lying at his side reached around the Jonin's back pulling him down. Morino seized his wrist pushing his hands above his head, holding them there, as he continued to kiss his way down Kimimaro's body, sucking on the excited nipples and grinding his hips against the erect cock. "Don't move." Morino warned rising up on his knees and undressing quickly, however pausing every few seconds nipping at his lovers glowing skin.

Finally tossing his tee shirt behind him he fell across the squirming male, licking his way down the center of his chest, and biting his hips working his way to the base of his cock. Kimimaro pushed his hips forward, his breath coming out in a low panting hiss. Morino, breathed deeply his scent his mind reeling he briefly wondered why he resisted this sexy man a few moments ago. Sliding his tongue up the heated rod his lover mumbled his name, breathlessly urging him forward, as he took the leaking head in his mouth.

Morino wants to replace the dark memories; everything Kimimaro never admitted gave him the answers he sought. The sweet salty flavor filling his mouth he pulled up from the length with an audible slurping sound licking his lips and staring at the blindfolded male. Spreading his legs wider, lifting one on his shoulder he sucked two long fingers. Neither spoke only their touch and the sensations of shared passion connected them. Morino slowly made the connection while he stared in his lover's face, the full pink lips gapping open while he slipped in the first digit. Ibiki felt a greater need to consummate with his lover, slipping a second long finger in with the first. He wanted to mark him with his own scent and help his lover move past the darker memories of his ordeal.

Kimimaro's hips thrust forward his cock standing rigid against his abs his breath hitching attempting to slow his racing heart. "Yes my love." Morino moaned his fingers thrusting in a steady rhythm in the man, his eyes raking over the sweat damp body settling on the erect cock. Lowering his mouth, Morino lapped slowly at the twitching slit, sliding his tongue over and around the tiny opening, allowing his lips to pinch the head in a firm suck that made Kimimaro whimper and thrust his hips hard. It encouraged Ibiki, pausing to spit on his wetted fingers; then he sucked up the length pushing it to the back of his throat his moans mixing with his lovers at the same time pushing three digits inside his lovers' depths moving them in motion with his thrusting hips. Sucking harder on Kimimaro's thick cock Ibiki fingers twisted and turned stretching the flexible flesh wider.

Morino felt the cock's skin tighten and grow in his mouth, keeping the deep sucking in pace with his lovers racing heart for a few moments longer, he suddenly stop. Kimi gasped the bit down on his lower lip, in his attempt to hold in his cry. Smiling at his lovers' excitement, Ibiki eased the long legs off his shoulder, and then coxed him to turn over exposing his firm ass for their journey. Stroking his own weeping cock, he rubbed the gossamer ass in front of him. He stood leaving for a moment, Kimimaro shaking by the time he returned, he stroked his fingers through the white hair kissing him and whispering in his ear. Morino then inserted his now greasy fingers filling Kimimaro's opening with a thick lubricant, still ready to receive him. Half turning his lover so he could grip his cock, Ibiki held the narrow hips, then eased his painfully hard erection inside, the dark wet hole; Kimimaro gasping and pushing back toward him, for more.

Soon the Jonin lay flat across the slender male, his own breath spreading over the white hair. Kimimaro's body feeling like his own piece of eternity, his heart hammered in his chest as he began a slow steady deep thrust in the man. The white light of euphoria approached quickly, for Morino. He has had years to envision this moment with the person, he loves now all thoughts and worries washed away his body sinking into the consuming desire for release. "Ki.." he moaned reaching a hand under his lover and stroking his rigid member continuing to thrust.

"Yes, Ibiki, neh!" Their bodies slapping together until with a final groan Kimimaro cock rippled as the hot fluid moved up the head erupting across the dark sheets. His ass clenched around the thick cock inside him. Morino movements slowed slightly due to the tightness, but he continued to push deeper riding out the wave from his lover holding his own eruption and then just as Kimi's ejaculation slowed he withdrew between his thrust shooting his creamy liquid over Kimimaro's back and ass, some drops landing in the white hair.

Leaning heavily over his lover's back, Morino kissed the side of Kimimaro's panting profile, pushing the blindfold off. "You see I can fill the darkness, my love." He lifted enough to allow him to turn over, and then lay next to each other.

Kimimaro stared at the hazel eyes, his heart still hammering, their lips press steadily against each other. "This is what I stayed alive for, this moment with you." He caressed the Jonin's face stroking his hands back behind the muscled neck and pulling him tighter, before releasing. "You smell nice; I see Shino has taken good care of you." He grinned.

"The brat has his good qualities." Morino leaned on one elbow watching the green eyes. "Ki, will you join me for a bath, I have a nice hot tub." He kissed the corners of the full lips, smiling.

"Ibiki-sama how about a quick shower I am starving, we can use the hot tub another time."

The Jonin chuckled running his fingers through the silky white hair. "Are you sure, what makes you think I am done with you?"

"My ass; it did feel good but now." He laughed, with Morino grabbing his rump and squeezing it firmly. "Ow, that hurts." He pushed playfully at the muscled chest.

A deviant grin stretched across the scar face Jonin. "Kimimaro-sama, what makes you think I am talking about your ass." The corners of his lovers' mouth began to twitch, his eyes sparkling at the suggestion. "Well if you are not interested, then fine, I don't know if I will ever want to…"

Cutting him off Kimimaro sat up pushing his hair back. "I will start the hot tub you will see why my lovers never regret their time with me."

Morino sat up next to him, placing an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer, "I already see why, my love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did I say I love you guys =3 Yup, smut and more on the way, O_o some darkness too, thanks guys for reading..


	60. Chapter 60 Karma

**Chapter 60 Karma**

The darkness did not compare to the consuming pain that gripped him begging silently for it to end, even death a welcome visitor. The large hand crushed against his head shoving him harder against the lacquered floor, blood fills his slack mouth running thickly over his lips mixing with salvia he could not move.

The tightness more pleasurable than he imagined painfully tight, as he forced his length in deeper, pulling the long legs higher to stretch the entrance. _**'So tight.'**_ He bared his teeth behind his dark mask and pushing in the remaining length in the compliant body. Long fingers dig into the muscled thighs gripping the hips in place. _**'You will see how much you mean, look how your body is clenching my cock, I knew you wanted it!' **_Completely enclosed within the constricted access he thrust harder, warmth surrounding their connection his heart drumming breath hissing out of his partially open mouth.

A gurgling growl issued from his partner, defiant whimpers mingled with curses. _**'Did you say something, oh was that more, yes I will give you more you are so wet now.'**_ One hand released its iron grip, crashing into the bruised face the swollen eye erupting with blood. _**'See what you made me do, now watch your language around your Seme, and stop resisting!'**_ The tightness closing tighter around his cock he ripped out fast, landing another bone cracking punch to the narrow waist leaving a burgundy imprint in the muscles. Throwing the body face down while lifting the limp hips he shoved his bloody cock back in to the unwilling body. Growling as he crammed his hard manhood deep until, his testicles slap against his partner a low wail building beneath him. He pulls out the entire length to stare at the shiny fluids clinging to his body a thick trail oozing out the ragged opening. Smirking he force his rigid cock back inside a vindictive leer behind his mask.

'_**How long I have desired us to be so close.'**_ His hip pounding in selfish haste, the body motionless, he reached up grabbing his partners' hair the boys' wail is low, unable to control his speech. He laughs pulling harder on the thick hair, the hips continue the assault grinding maliciously every plunge intent to deliver as much suffering as possible grunting with each thrust his hot breath causing the mask to dampen around his mouth.

Releasing the hair the head fell with a dull thump against the floor, he laughed darkly. _**'You filthy slut, how many partners have you allowed in my ass; that is right you belong to me. If I can't have you no one will what is mine stays mine.' **_His body shuddered cramming his length repeatedly the sensation mounting, greedily taking what he wanted. Finally, he bears down on the flaming red ass he grunted gripping the bruised hips with all his strength releasing his essence within, his partner high-pitched whimper gushing forth. He held on long after the spasms cleaving to the molted hips, panting like an animal staring at limp body. _**'What am I doing?'**_

He withdrew, standing slowly, his pants around his knees the sky now tinted the deepest blue of day. Light filtered through high windows, speckling the bloodied face, the eyes swollen shut. Fixing his clothes, he crouched down next to the battered male lightly wiping the hair off his face, difficult to make out the features beneath, for the first time he notices the weakness.

"The technique will ware off in about twelve more hours, if you like I can kill you now." He had not spoken since their short fight.

"…." The male did not stir his shallow breathing caused tiny bubbles of blood to pop around his torn lips.

"I will take that as a yes, then." He narrowed his eyes moving a hand to the boy's neck.

----------------------

Naruto stared up at the dark ceiling he did not like the place, cool beige walls glowed down on him. Turning on his side folding one arm under his head, the other rested across his chest his mind replaying things he and Shino had discussed. 'I am such an idiot I can't remember important things.' He had not slept, his eyes falling once again on the ring he received from his lover the previous day, wondering what life could really hold for the pair. 'Can two men really do such a thing?' He sat up suddenly cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Why think about something like that when there are some serious things to take care of." His voice echoed back, he heard the distinct sound of someone approaching. He knew he wasted enough time, he had to act, or none of what Shino told him would make sense.

'They don't call me the most unpredictable ninja for nothing.' An evil leer crossed over his face, swinging his feet to the floor.

-----------------

Strolling down the unadorned hall in the Konoha Maximum Detention Center two ANBU ninja spoke with low voices, about the only resident in the facility.

"You should have seen all those clones threatening to beat the crap out of everyone." Stretching his long arms and yawning.

Carrying a tray of food, the ANBU ninja wearing an Owl mask grumbled. "This brat eats too; if he talked to me like that I would shove this Ramen up his…"

His partner cackled in a scratchy voice. "Why are we feeding this kid again?" His snickering laugh oddly resembled a hiss. "You must have some balls you know who he is right? Gaki."

The Owl stop walking. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? You may out rank me but don't put yourself above me in all things." He glowered darkly.

This caused a long hissing laugh to emerge. "Calm down, I'm not the enemy alright I won't call you that." His jet black eyes full of mirth soon both continued.

Still scowling the Owl responded. "The Hokage ordered us to keep him happy."

"Whatever you say, I wanted to watch that cockroach he, and I got unfinished business."

They stop in front of as plain stretch of wall. "That boy is not to be underestimated." Another hissing laugh issued from his comrade. "Just open the dam door." The Owl face shifted to the blank wall.

"Don't underestimate me either, I am a highly skilled ninja; it would take me all of two seconds to crush that bug." He retorted pulling the Cat mask over his face. "We just need some alone time." Raising his hands in swift motion and pressing them to the wall.

Naruto smiled sweetly, as the door jutsu released. Standing eloquently, while cocking his head to the side, unbelievably sexy women, and men gazed dreamily as the officers entered, apparently in their own conversation. The tray clattered, to the floor both ANBU ninja too stunned for words. Naruto's newest ninja technique he called "Orgy no Jut-us!" Every one of the two dozen clones drop dead gorgeous and unique down to their nail polish, beckoning the officers to come join their coupled foreplay or sex-capade. The Cat mask officer wobbled dazedly before he fell two clones grab either arm leading him toward the bed on the far right, while several 'erect' men prodded him with more than their hands; guided the Owl masked officer towards the small table and a delectable desert.

In the hall, Naruto took off at top speed, his clones thoroughly occupying his guards. 'Jiraiya claimed I couldn't learn Gen Jutsu.' Grinning at his clever ability to utilize only a few real clones and using Gen Jutsu to manifest the illusion as soon as he was a safe distance away, he would cancel the clones. Although the Gen Jutsu would remain in full, affect unless they break it and with that technique, he had not encountered one person that wanted to escape.

The long passage ended, he slowed pressing himself flat against a wall and further suppressing his chakra, peering for more guards. 'What?' Standing his full height, he walked out into the main foyer no other security in sight. 'What kind of detention center is this with no guards?' He could sense the presence from the two officers back in his holding area, but no others. Carefully approaching the main door expecting a trap, he is further surprised that a simple jutsu allowed him to pass. It was not until he got to the outer border and gazed back at what resembled a dark forest that he realized with a smirk the meaning of Shino's last parting words. 'I guess he is getting more like me, being unpredictable will work to our advantage.'

The dark forest would not slow him in the least, with a powerful leap Naruto set off for the Aburame home.

------------------

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kuni-te hissed through gritted teeth.

The newest Council Chief sat behind a long crescent shape desk his voice icy. "Well, Kuni-te your proposals are falling to ruin, Shino has been arrested, and the Fifth intends to charge him with those murders." He leaned forward again glaring at the old man. "You are responsible for Ruby's death, you need to acknowledge that and clear the boy, these charges should not be against him, and we have played your game long enough." The Chief council folded his hands under his chin, the man had been hand picked to fill the position of the former, council leader and highly regarded by the other council members for the title. Over the years, they each grew to dislike each other, Kuni-te because he trusted none, and the Chief do to the constant schemes he has witnessed by the doctor. As far as he is concerned, Kuni-te is merely a saving space for the head Clan position, until Shino is of age to assume the position. The fact that the boy needed the clan to intervene on his behalf and Kuni-te continued to delay his support enraged the Council leader.

Pacing to the other side of the room, Kuni-te stopped at a window glaring into the night. "That Jonin and Chuunin are not dead; Malic's Kikai said they were both alive when they left. As for Ruby no one knows who is responsible so don't try acting as if you do." He turned back glaring at the man.

Several things occurred that Kuni-te did not calculate, the most significant the prediction that his methods were contributing to the Colony Collapse. Furthermore, Kuni-te did not expect that after Shino returned to the Leaf he would refuse to acknowledge him, work against the progress he has made over the years, and demand he step down immediately.

The Chief glared back just as menacingly, people were whispering to him about the doctor the sooner he got the old man to step down the better chance they have salvaging what remains of the clan. "You know you are not the true leader, it falls on the boy he made a formal proposal three years ago to have you removed. Coincidental it never has been mentioned until recently, do you have anything to say on your behalf."

Kuni-te cracked a smile beginning to chuckle, the door opened and several ninja entered glancing at him and handing a report to the Chief. "What now." The grin fading faster than it had appeared.

The Chief unsealed the scroll his eyes sliding slowly down the official document. "DAMIT!" Growling he glared at the Elder viscously. "You will do everything in your power to prevent this!" The Chief suddenly stood stomping over to the glowering Elder. "She has called for a death sentence!" He shoved the report in Kuni-te's hands.

"That…. She Can't!" Kuni-te stammered glaring down the file.

"Hokage-sama has! Shino accepted there is not going to be a trial!"

The blood drained from Kuni-te's multi-lined face his golden skin appeared yellow and pasty, behind his dark frame his eyes twitching raking over the scroll reading it again:

_**By the Order of the Fifth Hokage In The Land Of Konohagakure;**_

_**IT IS HEREBY ORDER:**_

_**For aiding in, contributing to, or by some other means participating in an act or acts that contributed to or by method resulted in an injury. Which later proved to cause death; demonstrating extreme indifference to human live(s); in a manner considered malicious, in the extent in which it is accomplished that being deviant in nature, calculating the means as well as method to ensure the act would result in the death of the intended victim(s):**_

_**Those Victims Named Are: Jonin Hatake Kakashi; Chuunin Umino Iruka**_

_**Furthermore, that the accused participated in the death of Genin Aburame Ruby, the accused acted in a manner that would demonstrate knowledge of the victims' cause of death, and prevented others from discovering the manner in which the death occurred.**_

_**THEREFORE, IT IS ORDERED: **_

_**The highest-level sentence shall be imposed, on the accused, who has waived his right to a trial, as well as to have evidence against him presented by the Village Council of Elders. He has waived his right to have a proxy stand in on his behalf, he has waived his right to request clemency or have his Clan request a pardon for his actions. This sentence shall be enforced; upon the guilty party and only by Hokage Order Shall It Be Withdrawn:**_

_**IT IS THEREFORE ORDERED:**_

_**ABURAME SHINO will receive a DEATH SENTENCE for his crimes against his fellow comrades and citizens of the Hidden Leaf.**_

_**By Order of the Fifth Hokage.**_

"What are you going to do? We can not allow this to happen!" The Chief shouted, still glaring at the wrinkled face.

Finally, Kuni-te lifted his sallow complexion, not seeing any of the men, his eyes darting rapidly behind their frames. The Chief now bellowed at his men to assemble the Council quickly, for an emergency meeting.

"That will not be necessary." The Elder said his voice distant and flat.

The ninja exiting halted every eye on the old man now, "The council should have listened to that boy years ago, we will have our meeting you can not prevent that!"

The old man turned slowly to the chief. "This is not happening, this is a lie, and he can not die."

The Chief step toward Kuni-te, he wanted to knock some sense in the old bastard. His men on the other hand cringed, from the old man. "Listen, you have ruined everything Shibi built, had he not died the Clan would have prospered. That is not how fate planed things, instead he lost his life, and the one light for our future landed in your greedy hands and so the Clan has depleted vastly do impart to you. You have not succeeded in your manic desires to control the Leaf. Yes, I know what you are planning but I will not allow you to take that boy from his people, he is everything Shibi represented and despite your efforts not like you in the least!" His tirade left a hum in the air; the Chief whirled around facing his men.

"What are you waiting for, alert the full council!"

"No!" Kuni-te stared fixedly at the scroll his mind reliving his last confrontation with his nephew, and brother.

Glaring with bared teeth, he took a step toward the elder. "I will not have you interfere with my position, old man, incase you have not noticed you have no allies we will vote to unseat you, then your pathetic ass will face a trial for crimes against the clan."

Kuni-te barked in laughter, throwing his head back jovially. "You don't know the depth of your own container, hey Chief!" Laughing an appendage erupted from his shoulder spearing the Chief through the chest and crushing the skull of one of his soldiers impaling him to the wall. The second ninja Kikai swarmed while he attempted to escape. In an instant, a large specked green jointed limb blocked the exit, hammering into the wall near the door, Kuni-te stepping slowly toward the third ninja, rolling up the scroll.

"My secret is out." He laughed; staring at the Chief Council leader impaled near the bend in his jointed arm, the man appeared dazed as if he did not realize what occurred. Thick blood ran out of his gapping mouth. "It took some years to prefect but impressive wouldn't you agree?" The insect apparatus recoiled with a sickening grinding noise, erupting from the Chief's chest coupled with his howls in pain, collapsing to the floor. The appendage waved overhead dripping blood landing on the medical specialist, Kuni-te still snickering and mumbling incoherently.

The lone ninja knelled down next to the chief, lifting his head into his lap and pressing a hand over the jagged wound.

The Chief forced himself up on shaky hands, attempting to shove the other ninja off he hissed at the Elder. "Kuni-te, this is madness, you can not do this to your own people!"

"Please lay still Council Chief!"

Kuni-te emerged from his own musing retracting his other armor-plated arm. "You will give this to the Fifth; inform her that we will not accept this sentence." He casually handed over the blood stained scroll, chuckling again. "I have something unique to show them, tell her not to take me lightly."

The chief despite his efforts fell sideways on his subordinate his breath fading, "Do not challenge the Leaf you old fool…"

Kuni-te step towards the door staring interestedly at the dead ninja crushed skull. "Oh I will prepare something just in case she fails to respond, tell her she has twenty-four hours. Yes I would like to meet with my nephew in that time." He laughed heartily again shaking his head, as if they shared a private joke pulling open the door. "Shino will know the location; it has been a long time since I have seen those beautiful eyes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot!! I hope you guys like this, yup like I said darker. Thanks for reading =3


	61. Chapter 61 Where They Are

**Chapter 61 Where they are**

"Why have you come?" Haku did not turn away from the moonlight view; he sat on the small couch his knees drawn up to his chest deep in his own thoughts.

Sasuke climb in the second floor window, his red eyes sweeping the room cautiously. He managed to leave the Uchiha compound unnoticed, familiar with the many secret routes into the territory. His gaze rested on the young ninja. "Where did you get those clothing."

Haku turned away from the window, staring at his lover, "Hyuga Neji, he said in the morning he would send more."

Sasuke scowled, the white Yukata (robe) annoyed him. "I will bring you things to wear in the morning." Haku titled his head in agreement, and then gazed back out the window, his dark hair spread luxuriously over his shoulders. Sasuke joined him, sitting slowly down on the sofa.

"There was a time when you shared something with the Hyuga?" His voice dropped.

Sasuke eyes that covertly stared at him, now gave the man his full attention. "Why would you ask?"

"…."

"To answer your question yes, we had a sexual relationship. It ended a long time ago." His red eyes remained on Haku's profile; the large eyes twinkled in the full moon.

"I am glad you admitted this, because I doubted his word."

"What!" Sasuke stood quickly his hands clenching. "He told you about that! I'll cut out his…"

Haku stood slowly. "You will do nothing to the Jonin." He reached a forward placing a hand over Sasuke's heart. "There is no reason to be angry Sasuke, I asked for the truth and he provided an answer." He placed a gentle kiss on his lover's face slowly inching back toward his ear.

The Raven trembled, blinking his eyes back to their normal color, Haku had a way of cooling his anger, he did not fully understand why it bothered and excited him. He griped his wrist firmly, removing the hand from his chest. "Stop this is not the time."

A generous smile graced the angelic face his full lips pouting slightly, "Sasuke I enjoy you playing hard to get, but we both know how it will turn out in the end." Haku's free hand wrapped around Sasuke's neck pulling him firmly in a lust filled kiss.

The black haired ninja felt the room shift, his mouth fighting to dominate their kiss instantly releasing Haku's wrist wrapping his arms around his back and pushing him on the couch, conveniently landing on top, grinding his hips firmly against his lover's erection.

Now on the bottom thrusting his hips forward and digging his fingers in the thick black hair pulling his mouth harder against him, Haku whined, lifting the wonderful mouth from him. "You are on top, but I…"

"Shh, just enjoy it." Sasuke hushed him forcing another kiss and pulling to remove the robe.

Haku chuckled low removing Sasuke's shirt over his head, and spreading his legs, so the Raven lay between them, one foot resting on the floor. "Show me how much you want it and maybe I will allow you to finish." His hands raked over Sasuke's toned back, pulling him tighter in an embrace.

Sasuke rose up on one elbow staring into the flushed face, the beautiful brown eyes glistening in the moon light. Slowly stroking the stray hairs off Haku's forehead, he kissed him slowly keeping his dark eyes fixedly on this young man. A steady tremble shifted through both males, their hips rocking against each other. The Raven moving down Haku's body painfully slow, nipping at his skin between kisses, with a deep exhale he sat up again staring.

The hands gripping Sasuke's back eased forward one resting against his heart. "I can hear your heart." Haku whispered.

"I know I could always here yours." The dark eyes softened, and then he scowled his eye flashing red and shooting toward the door. "We got company."

Haku raised one arm over his head eyes still on his lover. "Will they allow you to stay or I accompany you?"

"Them, well I don't think I should risk being seen, I will come for you a little later, just be ready." He sat up the lock clicking on the small apartment door.

--

_**Later…**_

Haku sat up, gazing at the clock, he had fallen asleep waiting for Sasuke, and it was nearly morning. He stood stretching thinking if that ANBU ninja had not shown up Sasuke would not have left in a hurry. Now fully dressed in his travel clothes he gazed out the window. 'Where are the guards?' Also wondering why Sasuke had not returned, he turned retrieving his mask, lightly adorned with a red streak. 'It has been a long time since I've needed this, I will go since he did not come.'

He glance around the room, all his weapons were confiscated but for what he would do to the Raven for keeping him waiting, he would not need any weapons like that, covering his face, and exiting through the window silently in the still pre-dawn light. No one stirred there were not any guards posted near his location, nor over seeing the detention center, the guards still in that facility deeply entranced in Naruto's sexy jutsu.

The shops vacant and still, the markets and other businesses quiet on this normal week day when everything would begin the buzz of business and reporting for new missions.

_As if frozen in time…._

****************

He could not feel anything while they rolled him down the dark hall. He did not want to feel he wanted to sleep. Although sleep would not give him the release he desired, he needed more than sleep to escape the pain and emptiness that remained. If only they would give him peace, he could join the one he loves and not suffer this life with out him. Squinting as a brighter light emerged from a large door his escort rolls him inside, he resisted the urge to ask where they are, deciding to hide in his own thoughts.

Shino push his eye to the microscope then quickly made notes on his tablet, the wheeled stool rolled to the left his fingers dancing over an unmarked key pad typing in the data. This day seemed unending but they made enormous progress, finally he could breathe a sigh of relief, and maybe get some rest before his other mission.

"Shino-sama! You have done it that was the variable we needed we are saved!" One of his assistance chanted followed immediately be the entire room erupting in cheers the mini-laboratory current staffing over a dozen medical personnel most from the Aburame Clan, working along side Konoha, specialist. Hitting an intercom system he repeated the same information to a virtual warehouse of medical and local citizens all working in a make shift medical out post. Prepared for the worst-case, half the facility a laboratory focused on developing new vaccines the other half prepared for casualties and shelters.

This is where Shino has his people working around the clock for weeks, with his return; the Fifth needed him out of the way to help with a special patient, bringing him in as a prisoner the only way. He stood he did not feel the exhaustion, despite not sleeping for several days. "Please do not credit me alone I could not have accomplished this without all of your input, together, I thank you all."

"Shino, we have brought him, still no change I think he is getting worse."

Staring at the young ninja, he moved over slowly pulling gloves out of a box and calling for a syringe. He kneeled in front of the pale complexion to clean a small area on his forearm. "I have checked him thoroughly there are no wounds from the wasp, this is a different ailment but I will test his blood."

The sting in his arm opened his mind, the world coming into focus he stared at the man drawling blood from him; the person looks familiar although from the angle he could only see the top of his head. The needle handed carefully to a young woman in a white lab coat; he has seen many people like that around. Then the dark hair man is speaking but he could not hear the words because his brain focused on the tone. Coupled with the shape of his face this person could be none other than the one who did this to him. The chestnut brown eyes widened at Shino.

"Iruka-sensei, I want you know that everything is going to …."

(SLAP!)

The hit turned Shino's head to the side his face bruised; several medical personnel closed in, but Shino halted them with a raised hand. "Do not touch him."

Iruka leaned forward in his chair, panting and baring his teeth. "You!" He growled swinging again, this time Shino grabbed his wrist quickly and then held both firmly. "You killed him, get off me!" He shouted, in a horse voice attempting to kick out. His target moved quickly to avoid a direct hit, standing and using his weight to overpower the smaller ninja. However, Iruka decided to stand as well attempting to wrench himself free while throwing several more kicks at the boy. "Get off me, I will kill you!" He hissed, his red-rimmed eyes erupting with new tears.

"Iruka!" A male voice stormed. The entire laboratory fell silent every eye now on the pale man, with half his face concealed behind medical mask, leaning heavily against a doorframe. "Do not attack that kid he saved my life!"

Iruka launched himself on Kakashi with such force the white haired Shinobi knees buckled and he sloped to the floor, embracing his bronze lover.

"Oh my God! You are alive! Kakashi-sama!" Covering his face with kisses, the Jonin could not say one word between winces of pain and holding the Chuunin as tightly as he could.

Shino gazed at the pair, while a few other medics swooped in to rescue the Elite ninja. Smiling he joined several others issuing instructions for them to complete, he needed to get some rest but there were several other things he wanted to complete first. Handing over a small notebook to a member of his clan, they eyed each other knowingly before it casually disappeared from sight, "Thank you all for your help, we will all rejoice when order is restored." Nodding glancing over his shoulder, to see Iruka with Kakashi both now in wheel chairs rolled toward the intensive care unit he left, to handle his most important errand.

Not long after he left, his clansmen step over to a lone computer after checking his surroundings he carefully opened the book scanning the first two pages then stifled a sob, closing the book slowly.

Meanwhile back in the intensive care unit Iruka after much insistence assumed a position next to Kakashi's bed, gripping the Jonin's hand firmly. Kakashi's body weakened by the comatose state Tsunade placed him in, after extracting venom from his body. However, none of her medical books or training provided an effective vaccine to cure the wasp venom. The toxic level could only relate to that of a creature summoned through a ninja technique. In that case, she knew that finding a cure for Kakashi is crucial, and only one person could possibility possess the skill required to heal the Jonin.

The facts of his attack were blatant enough, that she did not trust anyone within the Aburame Clan, especially since she believed at the time leading Kuni-te to think that both his targets are dead would be a safe gamble. The result, Kakashi received an antidote, concocted by Shino, only he refused to provide the Fifth with details on how he developed the serum. Although he assured her a sample would be readily available should the need arise.

Now Kakashi, staring into his lovers brown eyes his calculating mind once again pondering the events of his attack, the memory causes a tremor within. It is not surprising considering how close he had come to death. After leaving Iruka, for the bathroom he discovered a horde of Aburame insects waiting for him. By the time he reacted with an ice jutsu, a deadly wasp hiding among the bugs swooped down injecting him with its toxic venom instantly slowing his reactions.

That is the precise moment he heard Iruka's terrified voice call his name. Kakashi, poisoned body could not defend against the combined attack of the chakra absorbing bugs and venomous wasp despite his attempts to get back to his lover. The Jonin collapsed unable to move the wasp immediately closed in stinging him repeatedly, Iruka's voice echoing through the door. The one belief he held on to is Iruka, his beautiful rabbit, is fighting. Kakashi refused to leave this world without explaining to his lover, Iruka how much he deeply loves him.

Iruka's face streaked with tears, while he continued to hold the Jonin's hand, gazing deeply in the mix-matched eyes. "Kakashi-sama I am so glad you are alive, I have been such a fool, these last couple days." His voice caught in his throat, but he did not turn his emotional face away, he could not take his eyes off his lover. The Jonin's complexion pale, however, all the signs of his injury healed. Standing once again, holding the side of the bed for balance, Iruka leaned over placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, the tears leaking from his eyes dripping on Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi reached up one large hand, cupping the side of Iruka's face. "I love you and I am alive because of you." He took a deep breath, watching the Chuunin shake his head in disagreement.

"I couldn't do anything, if Gaara and Neji had not…"

"That is not true Iruka-kun." Kakashi cut across the teacher. "I am forever indebted to Neji and Gaara; their assistance saved both our lives." He smiled warmly at his younger lover, "Iruka you are the person who, kept this old heart beating, and you are the man I fought death to be with. The only thought in my weakened state is that I need to tell my most precious person he is everything, and my only thing in this earth. I don't know what I would do without you Iruka, thank you for saving my life."

The Chuunin stood up straight staring at his lover in wonder, 'is this all he wanted to say, how much he loves me?' "Kakashi-sama I have always known you hold me over all things in this world I hold you in the same regard." The light reflected off a glimmer at the corner of the Jonin's eye, Iruka kissed it away then eased his limber body next to the man he loves, gazing in the red and dark blue eyes adoringly. "Since you are so agreeable, will you marry me Kakashi-sama?" He grinned shakily at the older man, waiting for an answer, which Kakashi never actually voiced.

The Jonin pulled Iruka into a rib-cracking embrace astounding him with a soul-stealing kiss, and then buried his teary eyes in the Chuunin's shoulder shaking his head and kissing Iruka's face. Kakashi feeling overjoyed that his happy place is here with him, and will remain in his grasp for the rest of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_Woot!!! Thanks for reading and comments, this makes me very happy!! XD!! Don't get confused here this part is moving very slow to show lots of things happening at the same time. =3 I will really show when its the next day, for now and in the next chap it is still night..and all these pieces are falling into place. Thanks for reading XDDDD!_


	62. Chapter 62 A History Lesson

**Chapter 62 A History Lesson**

Tsunade sat in her office glaring across her desk at the Council Elders, ready to rip off the wrinkled old bastards' heads and shove it up their exit portals

"We will not discuss the issue further, the order will be enforced." Homura Mitokado nodded as if the facts were clear to all present. Mitokado a Konoha Village Elder is an egotistical man in his late sixties often boasted the fact that he trained under both the First and Second Hokage. Considered by most narrowed minded with little patience for anyone besides his former teammate Utatane.

The Fifth bared her teeth. "You know as well as I that was never the intention of the order, why do you insist on destroying that boy!"

The old women next to Mitokado, laughed creakily. "Oh my Tsunade you still got the evil temper, you will never make it to our age." Tsunade turned her bright green eyes on the old women she hated more. Koharu Utatane another Village Elder and a viper when it came to moving Konoha politics in a direction she desired. A former student of the First and Second as well as teammate to Mitokado, she has a nasty reputation for manipulating people in more ways than anyone would comfortably admit. Now the old women stood, pacing over to one of the large picture windows gazing across the village, a look of serenity of her wrinkled face.

"You listen to me you old …."

"If you value your position little girl I suggest you stop right there." Utatane spoke to the glass, her squinting eyes not giving the blonde Hokage a second glance.

Tsunade gritted her teeth seething. The two Elders showed up nearly an hour ago claiming that the full council has discussed at length the current situation in the Aburame Clan, and Kuni-te's mental instability. They seemed to glaze over the fact that Shino had virtually cornered his uncle into a circumstance that left the Aburame Elder delusional with little options besides defeat. Now the three sat at a stalemate neither Council Elder would listen to the facts surrounding the plan Shino has devised.

"It was never our intention to actually kill him! He merely wanted to destabilize that bastard Kuni-te. I will not kill that kid he is the future for his people rebuilding the devastation that Kuni-te left behind. There is no way in hell I will leave those people leaderless in this dangerous age; we need every ninja at our disposal." Tsunade fumed, wishing Jiraiya were there to support her.

Utatane still gazed out the window, at her home. "It is of little consequence what you desire Tsunade." She turned eyeing the brat with contempt a look she gave nearly everyone. "That boy is dangerous, after he completes his task we have authorized his elimination, ANBU will stand by to carry out the mission, after all you did sign the Order."

The Fifth jumped out of her chair, causing it to slam into the wall behind her. "You fucking whore! Over my dead body, will you use him and then take his life! I will tell him not to kill Kuni-te and see what kind of problem you create with that crazy bastard and all the Aburame Clan rising against the Leaf! You two make me sick!" She slammed her fist on the desk cracking it in half.

Neither Elder gave the slightest notice to her temper, Utatane sauntered slowly back to her seat next to Mitokado. The old man gazed at her shaking his gray-haired head and pushing his glasses up his nose. "You are too young to understand why this must be done Tsunade."

"Cut the bullshit, you wrinkled bastard! Every time you dried up prunes want to justify your actions you come up with some crap that everyone else is too young to understand the complexities of your ancient understanding." She stalked around her desk glaring at the pair ready to ram both their heads together if she did not get some fast answers. "Now, tell me what I don't understand that justifies that boy's extermination. I want the straight facts, because as far as I'm concerned nothing can justify his death, you better tell me the truth!" Her face flushed dangerously, however she did not expect the voice that echoed behind her, whirling around, the hope she sought dashed by his words.

"Leave them alone Tsunade, they are right." Jiraiya chanted from his perch on the windowsill.

"Glad you have decided to make an appearance Jiraiya." Utatane said contemptuously.

Mitokado answered before the Fifth could go into another rage. "Have a seat and I will explain what you need to know about that clan and its darker history."

Utatane kept her gaze on Tsunade while she addressed her long time friend. "Mitokado you know the details of the matter are classified, I doubt she will understand even if you spelled each letter out, she is obtuse." The wrinkled lips smiled mildly at the blonde Hokage, who leaped in her direction with a balled fist.

Luckily, the Hermit moved faster estimating the old witch would say something to piss off Tsunade eventually. He summoned up one of his armor coated frogs, who absorbed the hit with its jelly like tongue, the blow sinking its fleshy muscle causing it to croak in pain and vibrate, other than that, the frog looked unharmed. Jiraiya released his frog, but not before it belched wetly at Tsunade as a parting gift.

However, the golden hair Hokage still fumed turning a dark look on her former teammate and friend. "Why did you interfere, the bitch deserves a punch in the mouth to talk to me like that." Her head shot over in the old women's direction. "If you talk to me like that again…"

"Tsunade, shut up." Her eyes snap back over to Jiraiya; his glare dangerously shadowed a stare few see outside of a battle. "Let the old man explain about that clan then you will understand why this must be done. I will tell you this much, I tried to prove them wrong, but I only confirmed their suspicions." He fell silent as if the realization were a chore to accept.

With everyone repeating the same message, that she needed to calm down and listen. Tsunade felt the compelling urge just to beat all of them to death and deal with the political repercussions later. They were under some delusional belief that whatever information they provided would make a difference to her. That she would agree that a member of her village deserved to die by her hand. A person who is merely a child executed for crimes against the Leaf. She could not understand they are privy to information about the Aburame Clan, which she is not. No matter what they said, she intended not to believe that it justifies the death of one of her soldiers, especially one she planed to recommend for a much higher position.

Crossing her arms under her large bosom Tsunade eyes the Elders with disgust. "What do you have to say about the Aburame Clan?"

-----------------

Naruto folded his hands behind his head walking across the roof of the Aburame main house; he gazed over the land, and into the dense forest. 'Where is everyone, why does it seem deserted?' He remembered with a short snort the day he punched Shino in this very spot. "That was something; I have always been throwing myself at that guy." Naruto said aloud, with a sneaky grin.

"You better be talking about me."

Glancing casually over his shoulder, Naruto looked back to the forest. "Actually I was talking to you. Will you explain what you meant about, _'smoke and mirrors'_?" Naruto referred to the whispered message from the previous day.

Shino opened his jacket, a small cloud of Kikai taking flight, evaporating into the night. They did not have much time he would rather not discuss the politics of life with his lover, when there are so many other things he wanted to share. He step behind Naruto, wrapping his long arms around the narrow shoulders his smile matched the blonde ninja. "I remember that day, I was truly in a fowl mood, and you managed to get me in better sprits."

Naruto grinned. They had made love later, and he had many sexual fantasies based around that experience. "Well, you washed my hair so it's the least I could do, try and cheer you up." He leaned his head back against Shino, remembering that he had tears in his eyes on that day, his smile melted away. "You never said why you were so upset, tell me what was it, I thought it was that stupid trial, but that turned out alright. So what happen back then?" He reached up holding Shino's wrist staring into the empty village.

"That doesn't matter now Uzumaki." Naruto tensed in his embrace. "Maybe you are wondering why the village is empty they are in hiding from my uncle, and on my orders. Nothing in the clan will proceed as it has in the past, I will see my family revived." His arms slide down turning his lover to face him.

"Why do you say things do not matter, when I don't understand, I feel like I can never be smart enough, and you keep me in the dark." Naruto's frown reflected his frustration.

"I did not intend to keep things from you; sometimes you need to discover the truth on your own." Naruto eyes darkened, Shino sighed. "That day, I heard what Uchiha said to you in the hospital, I should have confronted you both. Perhaps beat the hell out of that bastard for putting his hands on you however; you told me later before you fell asleep, what had occurred. You see if I had not doubted your feelings for me I could have saved myself a lot of needless suffering."

A bright grin spread over Naruto's full lips. "I remember telling you but I did not think it was important. So you heard all that?" He shook his head at his lover. "I would definitely beat the shit out of Sasuke if he told you those things. He would have had good reason to remain in that hospital bed." He grinned again.

"Do not take me lightly Uzumaki, I had no desire to fight for your affections, you are not a trophy to be won, you will love me or you will not. Killing the Uchiha would not get me any closer to your heart this is why he is alive today, because of you." Naruto snickered with a mischievous look on his face Shino knew it well. "Naruto will you allow me to wash your hair, there is much we must discuss."

He shook his head his large eyes wide with concern. "This place is a ghost town, were are the people and what did you mean about smoke and mirrors? I want to understand what you will face, and where is that sick bastard Kuni-te?" Naruto paused waiting for answers, a frustrated wrinkle between his eyes. "Stop treating me like a kid, I did a lot of growing up before I got these legs."

Shino step back from him slowly, wondering how much he should tell the little hero he did not need his lover interfering with his plans. "Please sit down Uzumaki I will tell you what I can, the rest…" He fell silent taking Naruto's hand and sitting on the roof top at an angel that provided perfect view of the full moon, and star dapple sky. "The rest is for another time, when there is peace in my house."

Naruto sat next to him but then shifted so he lay back with his head resting on the thick thigh staring up at the stars. It reminded him of the first night they were together in the Waterfall Park he smiled at the memory waiting for Shino to begin.

"The sky looks just like in the Waterfall Park, I love this region." Naruto nodded in agreement, willing himself not to interrupt, he remained silent, shifting his eyes on his lover. Shino stroked the light hair feeling the endless war rising in him, cross roads and astrological alignments and the lunar tide. He sighed then in a low voice spoke about the history of Konoha and how the Aburame Clan came under its rule. He shared the location of the Elderly, young women and the children, explaining why it is better for their placement for the time being.

"I need you to promise me something Naruto, that you will never speak of this with anyone even members of my own clan." He gazed in the wide blue eyes that had not left his face, appearing captivated.

"Why Shino, everyone needs to know the truth about your people." He sat up staring at his own reflection in the dark shades. "The people of Konoha should be made aware of this, no wonder your uncle hates the Uchiha, this is not right." His lover did not respond he seemed beyond words finally Naruto agreed to keep the secret, casting his eyes down frustrated.

"I am happy I can trust you Uzumaki, now this is the most important detail, only for you." He paused until the blue eyes focused on him again. "I am evolving."

"What, evolving what's happening to you Shino?" Naruto's voice reflected his concern although, the dark haired ninja grinned at him happily.

Shino lounged back staring up at the sky, after a few moments Naruto eased on his chest. The Chuunin could feel both their hearts beating in unison they were aligned. "It is like a caterpillar Naruto, which goes into a metamorphosis becoming a new creature." His eyes still fixed on the heavens. "I will become more than what I am now, and then you will see something truly amazing."

"Tell me what will happen to you?"

Shino gazed at the bright eyes wanting to tell him more but knowing this part Naruto needed to discover on his own. "I will make you a promise, on the last day of your life I will explain it all to you but you will need to fulfill one requirement."

Now the golden-hair ninja jumped up shaking with suppressed anger while Shino got slowly to his feet as well. "What kind of thing is that to say? On the last day of your life, I will explain! You better have a good reason…."

All of his words silenced in an intense kiss, pulling him in a tight embrace kissing him until he relented, responding by allowing the taller ninja's mouth to guide him completely. Lifting his mouth, he placed softer kisses along his cheek, moaning in his blonde lovers' ear. "Uzumaki, trust me, I will make everything clear. We are part of the same path, you are day, and I am night. Since you are the Sun I am the Moon, and every ending and beginning will unite us eventually." Naruto eyes looked more confused than ever. "Some things you must discover on your own Uzumaki, I love you."

Naruto slipped his arms around Shino's neck closing the few inches between them. "When are you going to stop calling me Uzumaki?"

"When you become Aburame." His heart fluttered, Naruto's groin met him swaying his hard erection against the firm bulge in front of Shino. He then leaned down pressing their lips together, his lover trembling in his embrace. "You are the one I will miss the most." Naruto opened his mouth in surprise by the statement only to have Shino absorb his lips and tongue hungrily. The sensual kiss left him dazed and wanting more, Shino escorted him to the trapdoor, which leads to his bedroom, and the waiting bath.

Naruto wanted to fall into the steamy tub with his dark hair lover, but the words kept replaying in his sexually charged mind. His shirt easily lifted over his head while Shino placed kisses on his neck and shoulders, his hands continually roving over every area of the golden skin caressing it. What his hands did not reach, his mouth sought, pushing the brightly colored pants down, cupping his firm ass in one large hand.

Taking a deep breath and pushing against Shino's bare chest, he halted his lover's advances. "Wait Shino, what did you mean about missing me? I am not going anywhere." Despite his reluctance to continue, his hands pushed and rubbed the lean muscles. His hips jump forward, while Shino's skilled hand, stroked their erections together. Naruto moaned feeling more horny than he could remember, and the bug lord did not help matters by kissing and sucking his most sensitive areas with amazing skill.

"Shi wait." The blonde ninja panted, and then groaned from Shino's firm bite sucking the tight skin on his neck so firmly it made a loud popping noise as he raised his mouth.

Shino eased his mouth over Naruto's silencing his protest. The tan hips moving in rhythm with his as their excitement peaked. They both moaned in unison when he lifted from the extended kiss, leaning his forehead against the golden crop. "Naruto I want to be with tonight like it is my last; I meant nothing by that just after..." His voice dropped, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I don't know who I will become once I deal with my uncle, and I want to savor this time with you, I want to try something different with you." He kissed Naruto's forehead, his lips trembling.

Naruto eyes widened he never really considered what the ordeal would entail. Now considering the depth of Kuni-te's betrayal it seems obvious that Shino would need to kill him. A tan hand lifted off the last shred of their clothing the dark lens blocking his lovers violet eyes. He grinned at the young man trying to pull all his positive energy to the surface. "You are the person I love, and nothing you do will change that." This time Naruto gave his own soul-stealing kiss, refusing to allow the dark hair ninja assume control. Pulling back, he grinned at the flushed complexion. "See how you make me feel. Now what would you like to do different. You know I just love adventure."

The rumbling emotions he suppressed felt too close to the surface for a few moments, he stared in the bright blue eyes with relief, knowing his decision is the right one. "I want you to prepare me. I want you to make love to me Tenshi; I need to feel you inside me tonight."

-----------------------

Jiraiya stared at the women he hoped to make his wife one day, knowing that the information he would share would forever taint their lives, assassination is for rogue ninja and villains not teen age ninja burgeoning to become a Sanin or even a Hokage. The fact spoke plainly the boy is far more dangerous than any ninja he has ever come across, should he use his skill against the Leaf, or align himself with Akatsuki they would not stand a chance. He shook his head somberly. "Tsunade you know the tale behind how the land of fire became the Hidden Leaf, so I will not enumerate that portion. What you may not know is the reason why the First, Second and later Madara truly joined forces, establishing Konoha."

"It was to end the wars, and bring unity to the divided lands." The Fifth leaned back against her broken desk, wishing for the endless night to end.

Now the old women laughed creakily. "Like I said obtuse."

"Utatane do not insult her needlessly." Mitokado admonished leaning forward to direct Tsunade's glare on him instead. "Well, that is only the political reason that was allowed to circulate the newly formed land. The true reason is due to a man who enlisted fear wherever he lurked, and his home was the Hidden Leaf."

Now her former teammate took over. "Tsunade, there is no record of this so don't bother searching, but it is completely true. There once lived a man, a Feudal Lord with an ambition to own all of the land in the region, long before individual villages were established or thought as a possibility. They called him Shinto" (Deadly silent) The Hermit sighed staring back out the window, the night to him seemed endless.

"This is not new every Feuded Lord wants to own all, my grandfather and uncle among them. The men of that age were all greedy with self interest." She glared pointedly at the Hermit.

The old women rose again pacing the office. "Well Tsunade this man had the power to take what he wanted. Unlike the First and Second who could fight and succeed after much death and casualties. Shinto had a remarkable ability to cause famine, disease and create a barren waste land out a village that once flourished with life in mere hours."

The Fifth eyed her suspiciously, she never heard of a jutsu capable of that type of damage. "What type of person could do such a thing?"

Mitokado responded. "Shinto Aburame." Tsunade eyes opened wider at the Elder, astonished. "Yes Tsunade, Shino is a descendant of the evil man, and we have verified that his techniques most resemble that of the fallen devil. It was the alliance with the Uchiha's that gave Konoha the advantage, you should remember the story of your grandfather growing the entire Leaf Village, well the reason he did this is because Shinto declared open war on the brothers, after the alliance with his long time rivals. The Uchiha and Aburame animosity goes back decades, I am not sure of its root, but apparently, once the First formed a treaty with the Uchiha, Shinto saw it as an act of war. He sent in a devastating swarm that consumed the every green leaf of our land, and then threatened to do worse if they maintained the treaty."

Now Tsunade paced the room, this is something she never heard before, 'How can Kikai do such a thing, its just not possible.' "You are lying Kikai can not devour leafs nor create famine." Putting her fist on her hips, she waited for an explanation, which Jiraiya provided.

"Now you are not looking at the obvious explanation." She turned her green eyes on him, scowling at the remark. "He could control any insect at will, not just those in his proximity, but from hundreds of miles away, he could summon and or send the tiny critters to do his bidding."

Utatane cut in. "You see for a man like that creating devastating swarms were mere child's play. With a flick of his wrist, he could summon millions of scorpions, wasp, and jiggers but by far it is the flea that coined his name."

"No, he could control even that insect?" Now enlightenment at the magnitude of the potential devastation the man could cause. She knew of a tale in which thousands of livestock were killed do to a disease carried by fleas. Some of the darkest mass deaths in history link to the tiny insignificant creatures.

"Yes I see you realize, he did attack our live stock and animals around the Leaf. However, he met his end due to the alliance with the Uchiha Clan. Keep in mind that alone they would never have been able to bring an end to his dark reign and peace finally to our land." Utatane eased back down next to the other Elder. The Fifth chewing her bottom lip in thought. "With his defeat the clan fell under rule of the Fire Country, without their leader the people agreed to unite under the Leaf as part of our unified nation."

"I can understand how you must feel, Tsunade." Jiraiya ventured, she did not look in his direction. "I did not want to believe that kid is the same either, but after a short visit with that Feudal Lord he worked under I have no choice than to see the situation in its worse possible outcome."

She closed her eyes. "What happen while he was there, the reports on his success were glowing, I heard no mention that he was causing trouble." In her mind she did not want to hear any information that would confirm what the council suggested inevitable.

"Tsunade, the reports were altered by Shino; he did not want word of his accomplishments reported to the leaf." The blonde Hokage gazed at him horrified. "Well, he did well there and the Feudal Lord agreed however after having reports drawn up he gave Shino the authority to verify that the information is accurate. Well the little prick decided to delete certain information."

Mitokado nodded adding his opinion. "So you were able to determine the boy has mastered that technique as well, we are pressed for time we should eliminate him immediately."

Tsunade came out of her deep thoughts. "You have no way to determine he will use his strength against the Leaf. We can not just determine every ninja that demonstrates he/she has the ability to surpass their teacher is a threat to our safety." She huffed at her own words, trying to win someone over to her side.

Jiraiya sighed deeply. "It has already begun, the numbers that are reported missing have taken up refuge in the Feudal Lords' territory, lending strength to his nation and establishing a new home."

"Please tell me this is not an exodus of that clan." Tsunade said sadly.

"It is worse than that Tsunade. I confirmed the Feudal Lord claims Aburame will take the leadership of his province and grow his strength until the country is named among the five greatest in the region." Both Council Elders gasped neither had predicted this to be the motive, the Hokage smirked. "This is not a laughing matter!" Jiraiya snapped, causing the Fifth to glance in his direction still smirking as he continued. "According to the Feudal Lord he agreed to the position of Hokage only if he can lead that country. This explains the drop in the clans' population more than likely due to this migration from Konoha. All this time I believed Kuni-te was exterminating his people, it turns out that little prick has had people moving there for the last three years."

Mitokado stood walking toward the Fifth regally. "This is an act of treason, if ever there were one. You cannot deny that breaking an allegiance with Konoha is clearly against the Leaf. He has misrepresented himself as well by informing you that his uncle is responsible for the decent in the clans' population." The Elder stopped in front of her rocking on his heels and shaking his head.

"Tell me what did he remove from the Feudal Lords reports, what doesn't he want us to know." Tsunade unlike the council members and Jiraiya had a slight smile on her pink lips as if the details were no longer disgusting just amusing.

The Hermit pulled a scroll from inside his vest tossing it in her direction, which she caught reading the document carefully. He informed the council Elders while she read. "The jutsu is called 'Ekib-you-ga-me' (angel of death) from the description the morning after the technique, nothing lived in the village." The Fifth turned slowly in his direction a questioning sparkle in her bright eyes. "Yes Tsunade, nothing; well insects survived as well as wild life but every person, their live stock, house pets and vegetation were left destitute in a land known for its rich greenery and fruit bearing trees." He gazed back out the window, the jutsu unnerved him, imagining what would happen if it were unleashed here. "We can not allow that technique to fall into the wrong hands, if he becomes an enemy think of the lives that will be lost."

Utatane turned her squinting gaze on the Frog Hermit, candidly posing her next question. "How many people lived in that region?"

Jiraiya's face darkened, he knew she merely wanted to twist the blade. "Six hundred, men, women, and children. All killed in a single night." Glancing at Tsunade, his heart sank, the blonde Hokage wiped tears from her eyes, still gazing down the scroll.

"He followed an order to do this; I can understand why he would not want this information boasted. Jiraiya, how many people have we killed in the name of our beliefs, or for less. You have not given me reason to end his life based on this, besides the Leaf has never acknowledged the Aburame Clan, as we should have. The clan possesses some of the most remarkable Nin-jutsu this maybe his way of getting the recognition they deserve."

The old women glared at her. "Order or not, it is dangerous for that man to remain. So now, you see why the order for his death is necessary. I do not recall a time when you murdered so many people in a single night, last I checked your fortitude is in saving lives not taking them." Utatane cocked her head to one side mockingly.

"You have a way with words Utatane-sama." Mitokado offered somberly. "This is not something that we take pleasure in Tsunade, it is a necessity for the safety of the Leaf. We must take into consideration the future of Konoha; someone this dangerous is a threat to us all. At his current rate of growth, we may be seeing a world where these pests breed and cover all lands with his rule. We will put an end to this nuisance and immediately have those who left return."

"You old fool." The Fifth glared around at them, now standing to her full height. "Why would any of his people want to return if we take his life? According to this document, most of them are women and children, he is still thinking ahead of you all the soldiers remain. Although it is protocol to inform the Hokage that a clan is leaving the village, as long as the soldiers remain, those possessing ninja training, he is within his right as the head of his clan to relocate them to any region that will not pose a threat of war for the Hidden Leaf." She tosses the document back at Jiraiya with such force he nearly lost his balance in the window. However, now he stood glaring at the stubborn women.

"Tsunade you are acting just like these old farts expect." He then glared at her until she gave him her full attention. "You could be correct or it is an attempt to ensure that the women and children of his clan are safe from the storm he will unleash on our home." Tsunade growled crossing her arms again.

"Don't be an idiot! He is not planning an attack on the Leaf!" She turned her angry glare on the Elders. "This is all your doing poisoning the mind, manipulating the circumstances for your own hidden agendas."

Utatane shook her head at the brat. "There is nothing more to discuss, you are clearly in denial of the circumstances, and this is beyond your level of understanding. There is good reason never to acknowledge that clan based on an order by your grandfather the First. After defeating that man, an alternative to destroying the entire family line is that they are never to hold an office within the Leaf, and should they ever act in a manner in which this boy has those responsible are to be dealt with in the harshest manner."

"Lies!" Tsunade spat.

"It is the truth, and that part is recorded, because he never wanted that race to wreak havoc on the nations again." Mitokado said, still blocking the short-tempered Hokage from his Elderly teammate. "Open your eyes women! In less than twelve hours, he desolates a small country because they would not surrender to that Feudal Lord! This man is a menace and he will do far worse once he is older, we can not and we will not hesitate in our agenda, the order is signed and will be carried out."

The Fifth bared her teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Over my dead body will you harm that boy!"

However, at that moment the unseen visitor interrupted. "Hokage-sama that will not be necessary, I challenge them to kill me if they can." The large ninja seemed to melt from a corner of the office, causing everyone to gasp.

Mitokado and Utatane both stared serenely, being very capable of hiding their astonishment. However, Jiraiya glared dangerously at the big teen, he did not like that fact the boy managed to hide himself so completely. The awkward silence that followed finally broke by the Fifth. "You know Shino you should knock before you eavesdrop on private conversations." Thoroughly amused the boy would at least be able to explain his actions. "Well you heard all, do you have anything to add, as an explanation."

He turns his dark lens on everyone, noting that the Elders were indeed the most dangerous. "Do not interfere with my plans for Kuni-te. He has made our confrontation personal." He walked towards the door.

Tsunade stood up taller; she had expected him to defend himself against the accusations. Before she could stop him, Jiraiya spoke. "What are your intentions with that Feudal Lord?"

Shino stop his back to the adults. "I will become more than I am here." He turned facing them. "When the time is right we will reclaim our home land, but I assure you no one who cooperates will be exterminated."

The Elders stood facing him. "So you do not deny that your goal is to take the Hidden Leaf as your own?" Mitokado remarked forcefully.

"What is to deny? This land belongs to my people from the beginning, and if certain persons were not utilized to steal our land, then we would exist here in peace, and you people would own a small province in an obscure region."

"Boy I will kill you personally if you think you will disrupt Konoha." Jiraiya spoke dangerously, the air thick with his intent.

Shino tilted his dark frames in his direction. "Jiraiya, yes you are the one who told me this once, now I return the favor: _'I am a harsh man, deal with it you will live longer'_." The corners of his mouth lift slightly.

"Shino you can not act against the Hidden Leaf, I defended you please tell me there is another motive." Tsunade's voice broke; she took several steps toward the young ninja.

"Hokage-sama I apologize for misleading you, but it was necessary to assure the safety of my people, we will all eventually leave the Leaf, and form our own nation. We will not be allies; unless that certain person becomes Hokage, for him alone will I form an allegiance with this Village. Until then maintain your distance we will not forget the sins Konoha has committed over the countless years, against my people. Now I understand the reason behind the unjust treatment, although this account of my ancestor being an evil man is more Konoha embellishment. This is land the First, desired, however we were in the way and he could not move us, so sleeping with the devil is how he managed to conquer my forefathers." Looking specifically at Tsunade, he continued. "I do not desire war, but the Leaf will find that my people are assets that should have been treated much better than is practiced. It is in your best interest to name the next Hokage, before I am ready to assume this land and everything within."

Turning to leave the Hermit launched an attack, with an eight-foot tall bullfrog, its long sticky tongue, gluing him bodily to the door. "Ho, look what we caught; he's a bit hungry I suppose I can take care of Kuni-te myself." Jiraiya chanted.

"Let him go Jiraiya!" The Fifth snapped, while both Elders cackled creakily

The white hair Sanin's voice dropped. "No I don't think letting this brat out of my sight is a good idea, and dealing with him now is the best way to proceed, he is too dangerous."

The hooded ninja stared at the frog, and then nodded. The amphibian released him, its tongue falling limply on the ground, followed by its speckled skin carcass, dead. "Well, that was interesting, Sanin do nothing to my uncle, or you will meet his fate." Everyone stood shortly stunned by the frogs' death, and then the boy erupted in a cloud of Kikai darker than the night, moving at tornado speed. The two Elders both dropped to the floor covering their heads. Tsunade began to yell at Shino however, the roar of the moving darkness made it impossible to hear her own voice. The Hermit attempted another attack, seeing his precious frog dead, aroused his temper, before activating the Jutsu, a wall of the chakra sucking insects descended on him knocking off his feet and stealing some of his strength, before dashing out the open window into the endless night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for reading. The night is drawing to a close one more part about the 'night' then day and.....Thanks again for reads and comments. Enjoy..


	63. Chapter 63 A Night To Remember

**Chapter 63 A Night To Remember**

Tsunade yelled shoving the broken desk out of her way. "Is everyone alright?" She immediately dropped on one knee next to the Elders.

"Utatane?" Mitokado eased a hand on the elderly women's back she remained motionless. "Utatane! Pull yourself together!" He snapped now shaking her shoulder.

"Move." Tsunade commanded carefully turning the old women on her back. She could not find any signs of injury, yet she appeared unconscious. "She will be fine maybe to much excitement at her age." Although the Fifth did not believe her own words, she knew the old broad is nearly as tough as she is, and that little breeze should not have knocked her out.

The Hermit addressed her, from the other side of the office getting gingerly to his feet. His complexion waxy and pale, as if he over extended his chakra, since the swarm blinded everything from view she did not notice the sudden assault on her friend.

"Tsunade that boy just made a mortal enemy." He heaved himself against the window peering out into the night breathless.

"You are in no condition to make such a threat, you've over extended your strength I'll get some one to help you to the hospital. Beside Utatane is ..."

Jiraiya stood to his full height taking a deep breath. "Do not treat me like one of your patients, I am going after him! Do not expect him back in one piece." Just before he leaped out the window, the Hokage's office door burst open, halting Tsunade's protest against Jiraiya.

Shizune burst in gasping "Hokage-sama! We just received word; Kuni-te has given you twenty-four hours to release Aburame Shino from custody! Oh no! What happen to Utatane-sama? " She joins Mitokado and Tsunade on the floor gazing in the elderly woman's lined face. Behind her a man from the Aburame clan, his clothes covered in blood.

Standing up slowly the Fifth bellowed for aide, two ninja appeared instantly lifting the old women. She then instructed Shizune to see that Utatane receives proper care and send a report to her immediately.

Her personal assistant left quickly behind those supporting the old women, Mitokado stopped at the door, shaking his head at the disastrous office then gazed reprovingly at Tsunade before leaving in silence.

"Please excuse me." The Aburame ninja entered; he had stood aside and waited his turn to speak. Without taking notice of the destruction, he seemed detached from the events, in his hand he clasp the bloody scroll that Kuni-te returned. "Hokage-sama, the Chief Council Leader is in the hospital they say he will survive, however the guide that assisted us is dead."

"What is the meaning of this?" She accepted the offered scroll, noticing her own seal and recognized it at the sentencing order her officers were to deliver to Kuni-te. "Where are my men?" She snapped.

The ninja placed his hands together releasing the henge. "Please forgive me Hokage-sama we wanted to assist our friend." She released the jutsu assuming her usual form, still in the soiled clothing.

Tsunade closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. There could be only one person that would go into the dangerous situation with Hinata. "Why did you replace my men, and explain to me what happen to Kiba?"

Jiraiya walked over glaring at the petite ninja, nearly all her clothing covered front and back with blood, yet she seemed uninjured. "I want to know how the injuries were inflicted."

Hinata kept her eyes fixedly on the Fifth while she spoke, her only desire to return to the Aburame Clan as quickly as possible. "Shino approached us with a request, he needed people he could trust with in the Aburame Clan to keep a close eye on Kuni-te and monitor the effects of his technique. We had an escort with in the clan to ensure that we did not have any trouble. Also Shino wished to protect the Council Chief so Kiba and I agreed to fill in the position." She paused, swallowing a tight stitch in her chest.

Before she could continue Jiraiya cut in. "What technique did you need to monitor?"

Hinata eyes snapped on the Hermit, a nervous frown wrinkled the delicate skin between her eyes. She did not need to answer as Tsunade intervened. "Do not interrupt her, Hinata please continue."

Dropping her gaze from the Hermit's penetrating glare, she explained how Kiba used henge to impersonate another Aburame person in charge of security, while she took a position guarding the Chief Council leader who had a private meeting with the Clan Elder Kuni-te. She met Tsunade's Jonins with the scroll outside and agreed to deliver the document, refusing access directly to the Aburame leader. Eventually they turned over the scroll, which she and the escort took to the Elder immediately. Upon entering the outer office, it was evident that Kuni-te was arguing with the council Chief. She recounted the events within the Chief's office falling silent in her own thoughts of the fallen ninja.

Tsunade paced the office, they now had concrete evidence that Kuni-te has attacked and killed a clan member. Although the threat concerned her more, what did the old bastard have up his sleeve? She also considered the strangeness that he would choose a physical attack instead of using his Kikai. Her information on the old man noted the man's Kikai are notorious.

"What about Kiba is he aware of the situation and where is he now?" The Hermit interjected.

Hinata stammered then took a deep breath to steady herself. "I am not sure, he was not at the office and I have not yet had time to go back for him, which is my next plan. If you are done with me Hokage-sama may I please…?"

The big white hair Sanin step forward, he wanted straight answers about that clan. His presence caused the young ninja to cringe in his wake, her eyes wide. "Tell me everything you know about that jutsu you needed to monitor."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, her old teammate breaking her train of thoughts. "Back off Jiraiya, I will be asking any questions!"

Jiraiya growled keeping his eyes glued on the Hyuga ninja. "That boy just destroyed your office, caused injury to an Elder of the village, openly threatened to take control of the Hidden Leaf and worse of all underestimated my capacity to kick his ass!" He barked, flashing a glare at the Fifth, and then gazed dangerously at Hinata. "I will have my questions answered one way or another."

The white eyed ninja stared back in shock, and then something occurred to her about Shino, that Kiba made jokes about. Hinata's thin eyebrows knitted, fixing Jiraiya with her own defiant stare. "I will not tell you anything about that clan unless Shino ask me himself." Hinata declared forcefully. "No matter how obvious the circumstance, the Aburame Clan never receives recognition for their contributions to the Leaf."

The two Sanin stared in dumb disbelief, Hinata usually attempts to appease everyone this new discovery of her strength and loyalty to her comrades, a refreshing development. Tsunade instantly felt a level of pride for the young ninja. "Hinata if there is information that would assist us our investigation you are honor bound to report it." She stated cynically with a slight smirk on her pink lips.

"I have nothing to add regarding the Aburame Clan, other than Kuni-te's crime is heinous and morally disturbing however, as the acting head family leader it is within his capacity to deliver a death sentence on any member within his clan." Her white eyes turned to the Fifth. "Hokage-sama I do not wish to be disrespectful, please understand that Kiba and I only investigated to determine Kuni-te's level of mental stability. The circumstances were not in any way related to the village, and at no time did we feel his behavior endangered anyone but himself."

Jiraiya barked in laughter, "Tell that to the one he killed, and you are covered in another person's blood, wonder if he would agree with you that the old bastard is not dangerous." He crossed his powerful arms over his chest scrutinizing Hinata.

She blushed looking at the floor then quickly composed herself as Tsunade addressed her. "Hinata, the situation has become more complicated than you can image, you can see the destruction to my office, Shino is responsible, and he has made allegations that are directly against the Leaf. I do not want to believe this; however, he has left us little option." She put her hands on her small hips standing tall and speaking with authority. "The hoax of a trial will now become a reality consider this an 'A' level mission, gather Kiba and together both of you see to it all your fellow graduates meet me first thing in the morning in the atrium is that understood!" The tiny Hyuga stood at attention in agreement nodding her head.

Before Hinata could leave the Hermit added, "Do not confront Kuni-te, keep your distance I will be making a personal visit with the old fool myself." He chuckled darkly.

"I am sorry Jiraiya-sama that would not be wise, he warned against anyone interfering. We should all keep our distance. Despite what has occurred here, I know Shino would never do anything to jeopardize the life of anyone in the Hidden Leaf, he would give his life to protect us all." When neither Sanin spoke again she left determined to reach Kiba and tell him what has happen, sure he would understand why Shino would make a threat against the Leaf and shed some light on what their teammate is planning.

Tsunade sat down after flipping her chair upright, Hinata's words replaying in her mind. 'What could be the true motive? He wants to stop his uncle from using him as a means to draw attention to the strength of his clan. What she did know is Kuni-te has worked with persons that Konoha considers dangerous to the safety of the Leaf however since she did not have solid evidence there is no way to pursue him on the charges. Although enough information relating to Shibi's death exist, that dam rule of the Head Family leader having control of executions within the clan messes up any chance to prosecute him for that crime.' She sucked her teeth. "We will just need to wait for him to act openly before we can stop him." She leaned heavily on an open palm, on one-half her broken desk.

"That may not be necessary, that bit of news Hinata provided is enough to get that bastard, but we need to go at him with everything we have." Now the white hair Shinobi leaned against the window once more staring into the night.

"Jiraiya I hope you are not talking about Shino again, I will deal with him in the morning. Drawing attention to the fact that he is not in custody is too risky at this point."

He chuckled at his short-tempered object of desire. "I was not referring to the brat, although I intend to pay him back. That uncle of his killed Shibi years ago you told me Guy gave you that information."

Tsunade sat up tall, wondering where he could be leading with this revelation. "Yes, what about it?"

The big Sannin turned around in the window crossing his arms over his chest. "Well he was not the Head Family leader at that time, Shibi his brother held that position. According to what you already told me, we can at least bring him in for questioning and once he resist we kill him consider him a threat and dust off our sandals."

__________________

Pushing his foamy hands in the thick blonde hair, Shino moaned his hips jumped forward into the warm sucking mouth. Naruto knelled on the floor of the shower gazing up sapphire eyes full of lust, his hand squeezing the powerful hips and coxing his lover to open his legs wider. The scent of orange blossoms permeated the air, a soft spray from one of the showerhead rained down just behind Naruto. Shino lifted his foot on the low shower wall, the sensation of Naruto's hands stroking steadily closer to his ass sent shivers down his spine. Lifting his long fingers from the blonde locks he adjusted the hot spay over his lover, slowly stroking the suds away.

Naruto pulled the cock out of his mouth, holding it up and lowered his lips to the heavy sacs below, sucking one ball into his mouth then gazing up at his lover. Over the sound of the shower, an audible moan escaped Shino's throat, he pushed forward again, his hand trembling as it caressed Naruto's face, and then nodded for his lover to continue. Closing his violet eyes trying to relax the gripping emotions clutching his heart, as Naruto rubbed a finger over the outer rim of his virgin anus, Shino took a deep breath.

The inescapable knowledge that this is one of the things he sought to complete in his life. This connection with the person he loves more then himself, a true demonstration of the commitment he wants to share with this man. He opened his eyes gasping softly as the narrow finger breached his opening, turning slowly and carefully, however Naruto also choose that moment to engulf both balls. Lavishing them with a skill Shino would never have imagined from a person so young, while the blonde ninja's free hand stroked the head of Shino's dick in a rhythm that ricocheted throughout his entire body, causing his heart to triple beat in his chest, his ass flexed and widened for more.

"Naruto…!" Shino groaned, his hand lifting the blonde ninja's face from his scrotum, they drooped down, the skin tighter than when Naruto began.

Continuing to push his finger deeper in the flexing hole, Naruto grinned mischievously at his lover. "Feels good right, you know you must have the hardest ass in Konoha." Naruto did not wait for a response he took the bluish cock head in his mouth his mouth purposely wide to demonstrate his skill. Allowing the pink muscle to smooth the thick pre-cum over the wide cock teasingly and then licking slowly over the bulbous head, running his tongue in the gapping slit and peering up at the euphoric gleam in Shino's face.

Shino blinked in an attempt to hold his eruption, just watching Naruto had the wave tightening his manhood and caused a familiar heat to enlarge his groin. His lust-filled mind could not process Naruto's words, he closed his eyes again the multiple sensations from his lover consuming. Naruto's technique still causes a certain level of jealousy; he imagined Jiraiya teaching Naruto how to perform in bed, and his lover never elaborated on how he had improved the only option Shino concluded is the Hermit taught him everything. He considered asking to distract his growing desire to erupt when a second finger pushed inside his tight rectum. Much faster than the first, it felt almost painful, Shino felt his body clench around the fingers, he held his breath, Naruto continued to turn them slowly, working them deeper.

Peering up at the flushed face Naruto paused, his cock twitched aching to be inside the tightness, he knew if he did not slow down that might never happen. He kept his fingers still, pushing the thick cock deep in his mouth, squeezing it firmly with his lips and sucking with the back of his throat. That made the difference it caused Shino to push forward and moan his ass opened more, allowing Naruto's fingers to move into position.

Now the two digits just pushed in and out only spreading after several slow thrust and deep sucking on the growing cock. Naruto pulled the cock out again Shino seemed ready for the next step but Naruto wanted to make sure he would be soon to follow. Lifting Shino's dick in his free hand he lapped at the now tight skin surrounding the testicles, nuzzling his face down and lifting the sacks up as well, he sucked firmly on the sensitive skin beneath, and then grinned as a hand forced his head lower.

The tightness around Naruto's finger relaxed once more while he lapped at the smooth outer skin over his lovers prostrate, sucking loudly on the tight surface and pressing his lips firmly. Then between steady thrust he slipped in a third finger, curling them up to tease Shino's prostrate. The reaction more intense than Naruto expected, the long fingers gripping fistfuls of golden hair pulling his mouth away only to shove the rigged cock between the bright red lips. Naruto gulped quickly on the thick length, pushing his fingers deeper into his lover cavity the tension around his fingers made his dick twitch and ache for entry, above the shower water ceased.

His entire body quaked with need, his head swimming with images of Naruto beneath him, the clear blue eyes, the devious smile and even his temper tantrums, enveloped him in desire to have every part of this young ninja. "More give me more Naruto." He panted, pushing his hips forward deeper in the wide mouth, and then rocked his ass downward for the probing fingers.

Naruto skillfully twisted his fingers, avoiding that succulent area, his lover's body opened for more in reaction to less. He gazed up at Shino pulling the engorged dick out of his mouth grinning while he smacked his lips and slowed his thrusting fingers. "You want more? I did not realize you would love this so much."

"More now!" Shino hissed then the sneaky grin left Naruto's face completely as his big lover lowered himself over him pushing the blonde ninja back on the hard shower floor. "It is not what you do that I like it is you I love." Crouching over Naruto's narrow hips Shino lowered one knee flat on the wet stone as he impaled his ass on Naruto's rigid staff; the golden ninja gripped the base of his cock holding it in place.

Naruto raised one knee behind Shino wondering if he should suggest the bed as a more comfortable alternative, however once that hard ass began to swallow his dick every thought in the world emptied out of his mind, besides the ass swallowing his need. Lifting his head from the shower floor, he stared down between their contact points. Naruto shuddered at the sight of his length disappearing deep within the tight confines, feeling he would come just from the image, and he can feel his cock twitching in the hot body.

Shino stop little more than halfway down breathing deeply and closing his eyes. Naruto felt the tightness around his cock like a vice he wanted to move, but knew he better be patient and wait for his lover to adjust. Naruto reached up panting just as hard touching Shino's face gently.

"Are you alright Shi?"

The violet eyes opened staring down at him with a lust Naruto rarely noticed, Shino leaned slowly down toward him, a soft hiss escaping the thin parted lips, and his ass ingesting the last few inches of Naruto's painful erection. Naruto gasped, the firm cheeks pressing against his pelvis, causing him to wrap his tan arms around the dark haired ninja and lift his head to meet the parted lips in a wet kiss. His eyes fluttered close the sensation intoxicating, Naruto taking shallow breaths to contain the excitement and prolong the sensation.

"Open your eyes, Tenshi."

The sapphire eyes jerked open, his lips and tongue dancing in Shino's open mouth. The dark hair hangs like a curtain around Naruto's face obscuring the room from view. Shino's lips melting his soul and the bug lords' strong heart beating against his chest consumed every worry he ever felt for his future with this man.

Naruto's body shuddered; the hips over him lift and lower soon their thrust find a steady rhythm. Naruto pushed his fingers in the dark curtain of hair pulling the mouth deeper in the blissful sensation with him. Naruto gave into his desire, releasing his doubt and fears making a conscious choice to have every ounce of this man. He stared into the violet eyes, sucking with increased intensity on their joined mouths and pushing his cock between Shino's clenching walls. Naruto curved his pelvis raising another knee and lowering his hands gripping both powerful hips with his long fingers. Shifting the angle of his penetration until the head of his cock made contact with Shino's prostrate. The dark hair ninja groaned raising his body up, gripping Naruto's shoulders and pounding down on his lover faster.

Gripping Shino's dark cock Naruto pumped it tightly trying to mimic what he felt inside the hard body, rubbing his thumb over the slick pre-cum his other hand digging into a thickly muscled hip, pushing into his lover feeling his explosion peaking.

"Shino I…"

Naruto grunted his river breaking forth, his hand clamped the hard muscle in his grip and felt the heat of hot slippery fluid spilling between the circle of his thumb and index finger. Still thrusting spasmodically around the clenching waves on his cock, that milked his last juices before his lover lay across him heavily.

Naruto wiped the dark hair off Shino's face, and then began to kiss him slowly, his body on the stone flooring felt numb but he did not notice or care. Kissing his lover now felt like all he needed or wanted in the world. Shino leaned on one elbow staring in his face, the dark shoulder length hair hanging wetly around the violet eyes burn a permanent image in Naruto's mind he smiled softly.

"You are beautiful."

Shino just blinked and returned a softer smile. "Sex can make you see things."

Naruto's smile melted then he frowned. "I am not joking you are a good looking…you are beautiful and I love you." He stroked a hand across Shino's jaw lifting the dark hair and running his fingers through it. "I will always love you."

They both had nothing more to say, Shino leaned forward kissing the blonde ninja then helped him up. Under the shower spray, again they stared at each other and kissed.

Once they climb into Shino's old bed he held Naruto tightly in an embrace, what filled his eyes with tears is Naruto held on just as tightly. Shino thought 'finally he is in love with me.' He blinked away the emotion and just continued to hold his lover. "Naruto, I want you to do something for me."

"Sure, what?"

Shino looked at the ceiling choosing his words; he stroked a large hand over the golden crop and took a deep breath. "Naruto there is no easy way to ask this but I promise I will explain at a later time. I think you will discover the meaning on your own, but if not I will make it clear for you in time."

"Ok now I'm worried." Naruto sat up on one elbow staring into Shino's profile. "What do you need me to do?"

"Do not worry it is not a bad thing I ask, just." He paused then stared into Naruto's eyes, "I want you on the last day of your life, to have a cup of tea with me, a special blend."

Naruto eyes widened he did not understand. "What are you talking about and how am I suppose to know when the last day of my life is?"

Smiling he stroked a hand through the golden hair, and then reached over on the nightstand lifting a dark vile. "This is the tea you do not need to heat it room temperature is fine, until then keep it safe and just between us."

Naruto took the vile staring at the dark fluid. "I don't understand Shi, why would you want something like this?"

Shino took the vile returning it to the table then wrapped his arm around the golden ninja, "So we will always be together." He kissed Naruto before he could pose another question, the chaste kiss growing deeper by the second until Shino pushed Naruto back nipping down his neck. "Round two Tenshi."

Naruto spent many of the late hours groaning from his lovers' attention to detail on all his sensitive areas. He lost count of the number of explosions Shino drew from him. Leaving Naruto exhausted with a crooked smile on his face as he slept, mumbling.

'My ass is killing me but can they do it again? Shino lay behind him carefully stroking the tan skin he closed his eyes.

"Shino?"

He opened his eyes; the soft purr of Naruto's breathing whispering in his ear, he didn't remember falling asleep. "What is it?"

"I have done as you asked, please reconsider there must be another way."

Shino shifted his gaze to the high window, the sun just started to light the sky, he blinked slowly considering his next task. He stroked a trembling hand through the golden hair, and then pressed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "This is the only way." He eased out of the bed and quickly dressed. "See to it that every Aburame person is relocated out of the Leaf, I have done my best now the rest is up to you."

The bug clone watched silently once Shino pulled on his jacket they were identical, however the original removed his metallic chain handing it to the clone. "Give this to him when he wakes and remember my orders, understood?"

The clone sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the chain, and the pictures of Shino's parents on the tag. "Shino Kuni-te is not worth this, please reconsider. The Fifth has faith in you although the council elders acted as you predicted."

"The more I fight against my destiny the less it changes. You are becoming more human with every passing day. I will not reconsider do not ask me again. Kuni-te is responsible for my fathers' death and you know how long he may have suffered in that tomb, weeks, months. I will kill that man painfully I sware and see to it that none of his dreams are realized."

The clone gazed at Naruto. "He will not be happy, he will stop you."

Shino step to the door that would take him back to the roof. "No the hero will not interfere this time I took most of his strength, he will sleep through this, later he and I will talk about it much later." He waved a hand and the ceiling a multitude of Kikai hibernating came to life and then exited behind him. The several thousand that remained sat holding the chain, somberly hoping Naruto would wake soon.

__________

_**Naruto hated frogs; he trained for weeks trying to master that stupid jutsu with that perverted hermit. 'Damn I am never going to learn how to summon these stupid things!' **_

Naruto gazed over at himself then laughed at the look of concentration on his young twisted face. 'Man I sure look stupid trying to summon that dumb frog.' Then he laughed again when Jiraiya yelled at him, telling him he had no talent. 'I may not have talent with frogs but you have no talent with women.' He chuckled again then stuck his tongue out at the scene turning away he saw another memory.

'_**Sasuke may give me a chance to get closer I just have to see if he will let me hug him.' "Yo! Sasuke, are you hungry do you want to get some ramen with me?" He snickered.**_

_**The raven rolled his eyes. 'Stop following me around, idiot.' Then Sasuke turned to walk away, but Naruto grabbed him too forcefully and pulled. Sasuke lost his balance and the blonde ninja grinned at the chance to get the hug he desired.**_

Naruto winced at the kick in the face Sasuke gave him sending him reeling back a dozen yards and crashing into a wall. 'I sure was stupid that guy never liked me and I never paid him back for that kick.' He watched Sasuke walk off fuming, and then stared at the young Naruto. 'Why am I thinking about this now? This was to make me do everything I ever wanted before I face a certain death situation, so that I would learn to call my strength at will, learn the trick to tapping into the Demon's strength and use it to summon frogs. The scene changed, he was on the roof with Shino.

"_**It is like a caterpillar Naruto, which goes into a metamorphosis becoming a new creature." **_

"_**I will become more than what I am now, and then you will see something truly amazing."**_

He blinked. 'What why did he say that to me? He said he would miss me the most.' He heard a familiar laughter the roof vision faded and he turned to see the large cage and the red apparition looming in the darkness. He knew this part was not a dream he was inside the demon chamber and it was laughing mockingly at him again.

"_Heh, heh, heh."_ The demon thrashed its tails around in the cage, red chakra wafting between the bars and filing the larger chamber.

"What do you want you dam fox!" Naruto spat gripping his fist, glaring at the beast.

"_You are as stupid as they come." _

Naruto glared then turned around slightly surprised to see no exit. He turned back to staring angrily. "Let me out!" He hollered

"_Heh, heh, heh, that is not in my power you control the passage in and out."_ It laughed again.

"Where is the fucking door!" He roared, he felt something must be wrong and he wanted to wake and talk with Shino.

"_Oh your mind is an open book I see you realize the true problem. How will you stop him?" _

Naruto's frown softened. "What do you mean stop him from what?"

Now the Fox roared with laughter, which caused the blonde container to scowl again. _"You are a ridiculous prison for me. I should have been sealed in something more worthy, like Uchiha."_

"You only want him because you know he would not be able to contain you as long as I have and will. You are a waste of my time." The door behind him appeared; he turned his back on the fox. "I swear I will never let you free."

"_You must hurry if you are going to stop him, before it's too late."_ It growled.

Naruto, turned around glaring at he demon, "What is happening!"

Just before noon, the bug clone watched the blonde ninja stir shifting shaking between the sheets and then suddenly leaped out of the bed landing on his knees his body quivering.

"Uzumaki you are awake."

Naruto stood tall his back to the bug clone red chakra wafting up from his body, he turned red eyes on the clone. "Where is Shino?" He said dangerously.

---------------

Sasuke blinked something cool against his cheek, when his eyes focused he saw Haku staring down at him the canopy of trees over his head. "Haku…"

"Do not try to speak Sasuke we will move soon, I just wanted to treat your wounds."

Then the deep burning hit him again, the sensation unbearable, he turned on his side and vomited and then jumped at the feel of Haku hands touching his hips. "Sasuke, I must treat you I will be careful please forgive me for any discomfort."

He said nothing biting his lip through the pain, the sun barely lighting the sky. He squeezed his eyes close trying to erase the dark memories. However just as quickly he opened them the darkness replaying every detail vividly. If it is the last thing he does, he will kill that man, soon as his body healed enough. At that moment the pain, crescendo and he fainted.

When he awoke the white hair made him, panic he sat up then wished he had not his body screaming from the pain deep inside. "Why are you here?" He snapped teetering between upright and fully sitting up any, movement intensified his suffering.

The man did respond immediately, instead he gently but firmly eased him back and turned him on his side, in a position that eased the discomfort in his rectum. "I am here Uchiha because Haku needed me here and you obviously need some help as well."

"Where is he?" Sasuke grunted his throat hurt.

Kimimaro eased a cup under his mouth. "This tea will help drink as much as you can then get some rest."

Sasuke drank his mouth felt parched his body ached in nearly every corner and still the person did not answer his questions. He relaxed his head on the bundle under him staring up in the tree canopy blocking most of the light of day. "Please tell me where."

Kimimaro prodded the fire deep in his own thoughts. "He has returned to the village with Morino to answer questions about killing that Jonin."

Sasuke sat up his face twisting in pain and rage. "What! He can't go there alone." He tried to stand, his caretaker watched him struggle. Sasuke collapsed on his knees his body shaking with the effort to stand.

"Uchiha you can not help him in your condition he killed a man. Whether it was justified or not it is a decision for the Fifth Hokage to make, not you or me. He asked that I keep you here, he did not want them to examine you, and so if you happen to be strong enough to actually walk out of here I will be forced to immobilize you painfully." Kimimaro spoke in a detached voice as if his own pain lies deeper still.

"Why do it alone? I can tell them what happen." He slumped forward his body felt heavy, then he remembered the tea, it must have contained something to calm his body. "Fuck!" He punched the ground feebly, and then groaned.

"Do not worry Morino is a good man he will speak for our Haku." He tossed more wood on the fire then stared up at the high sun, tears leak out of his green eyes.

"Please Kimimaro, if they don't believe Morino I may never see him again, please take me to him." Sasuke stared at the strange ninja's profile, wondering why he is upset, could it be Haku.

"I will not take you to him, because he asked me to remain here until Morino returns. It may all go in his favor have faith Uchiha."

He closed his eyes worried then mumbled. "Kimi what is wrong has something happen?" However, sleep pulled him under and he did not here the response.

_____________________

The Hokage faced her soldiers, staring at each one with a mixture of pride, and sadness, the mission they would undertake would be dangerous. She had fought the council tooth and nail and issued an official order with drawling the death sentence, but the council over ruled her stating that the open attack in her office demonstrated that the Aburame heir is a danger to the Hidden Leaf. A great divide began to grow and she found herself and her loyal Shinobi on one side and the council on the other. 'Is this what being a leader meant?' She could not rationalize the fear that the council claimed, she believed in her gut that Shino is not dangerous. Also with some of her most trusted officers advising her she had to side with the council in order not to divide the Leaf. 'What the Hell can I do? I want to protect him but look at this situation.'

Despite her claims that Kuni-te is to blame for the strange behavior in her elite student, none of the council would listen especially with Utatane still in the hospital under observation. Tsunade had a suspicions the old women is pretending if she ever proved the old hag is faking she would knock her out for real. She nodded at Shizune, who then spoke in a firm voice giving everyone their assignments and handing out data on Kuni-te and Shino. Her voice resounded around the grand hall echoing back and humming in the air after she finished speaking. Her assistant turned to stare at her as she finished, Tsunade step forward.

"Listen this is not a decision that is ever easy to make, but an order to execute on site Aburame Kuni-te, he is deranged and dangerous take him out quickly." She paused the door in the rear opened Morino entered followed by one of the visitors, Tsunade ignored him continuing. "Furthermore Aburame Shino is to be eliminated on sight he is extremely dangerous do not attempt this on your own…"

Morino's voice bellowed over the rest of her words. "Over my fucking dead body will you hurt that boy!"

Tsunade smirked not at all surprised to hear another voice so close he could have touched her. "I second that, Hokage-sama, fill me in."

"Kakashi you are in no condition to fight, you should be in bed with Iruka and…"

"I am not in bed, what he hell is going on and why were we not informed?" The feisty teacher stormed.

Tsunade turned one light-green eye on her pride Jonin once again thinking the man would make the perfect sixth Hokage. "Well the council has ruled him a danger to the Leaf, we can not go against he council. Can we?" She turned back to the scar face Jonin with the fair visitor at his shoulder. She remembered him only briefly as one of the ninja in her fake plot to throw Kuni-te a curve, their plan worked, it completely unraveled the man. Although his whereabouts still a mystery, his actions spoke volumes to the impact, his nephew's psychological warfare.

Morino glared at the Fifth "What the fuck is going on, that fucking council can suck my hairy…"

"Morino!" Iruka snapped. "We do not need visuals, we get the point!" Some of the watching ninja nodded with disgusted looks.

"Iruka don't be a prude. I would like to hear about what he wants sucked." Kakashi teased. Several ninja laughed at his remark, even the Fifth cracked a smile. However, the mellow soft voice of their visitor dropped all humor.

"This is amusing killing a man who would give his life to save everyone of you, this village is not what I suspected." Haku stared at the Hokage disapprovingly. "I have killed one of your men and I am here to face judgment for that."

"Morino, what is he talking about?" Now Tsunade stared closely at the boy.

"We need to speak alone about this." Morino glanced at the young Shinobi, wondering if a better reprieve than Shino were possible, and what time did he have to help his subordinate.

Tsunade stared up at the outer window, dawn approaching fast, she needed to make a decision. "Alright delay the order in the mean time Shizune make squads of two ninja each based on the information we received from Hinata. Scour the village for anything suspicious and prepare for the worse case scenario we need to be ready for anything."

"Hokage-sama do you mean evacuate?" The assistant gasped

"Dam right, we will not risk any more casualties get all the citizens to safety immediately! Hinata and Kiba should be rounding up the rookies, use them to assist." She then turned to the others "Kakashi, Iruka, Morino, and you." She pointed at Haku. "My office now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woot!! Here is the next update, count down time now, I will post the next part tomorrow, thanks you guys for stalking and comments. It really helps me know if what I do is working. Hey if anything needs more explaining let me know. I love you guys...=3


	64. Chapter 64 After all the Lies

**Chapter 64 After all the Lies **

_**One day **__**before**__** the Uchiha massacre…Shino POV**_

"Where is he!"

"I don't know I think he came this way!"

"There he's over there! Hey! Get out of the way kid!"

A large Jonin jumped over my head in his effort to get pass me quickly, I dropped to the ground hard dust, and tiny stones flew in my face and hair. I lifted my head suddenly a funny prickly feeling tickling my navel. There is only one person that would have a small army of ninja chasing him all over the village. I leaped up as fast as my short legs would carry me anxious to find Naruto, first before they caught him. I had no idea what they would do to him it did not matter I had to thank him personally, all week he has not been in school. I never got a chance to thank him for being my hero. If it is the last thing I ever do, I will make the Uzumaki be more serious about school. From now on, we would do everything together.

Blue blurs kept flying across roofs; down alleys and shoot pass me down the street in different direction. In the distance I can hear Naruto's obnoxious laughter and jeering chants, but no matter how fast I duck turned or ran I could not get any closer than the his other pursuers. Defeated, exhausted and angry I made my way home. Will I ever see Naruto again? He is so fast, I would never catch him at my current level, and if he never came back to school, I would never see him again. Do not be stupid he will come back to the academy one day, and then I will make him my best friend.

Walking into my home, I removed my shoes and hung my book bag near the door going into the kitchen, where I knew my mother would be preparing dinner. "Okaasama (mother)." My mother sure enough stood at the kitchen counter, cutting vegetables for dinner her face suddenly shocked by my appearance.

She pulled the hand towel from her apron pocket kneeling on the floor in front of me, fussing. "Shino what have you been up to, look at you so filthy." She wipes firmly over my face then hushing my complaints for her to stop dragged me to the bath. In a short time, she helps me into my favorite nightclothes, complete with a Yukata (robe) identical to my fathers.

I drop my head as she brushed my hair. "Please forgive me mother, I was playing and we got a little rough, I am sorry." Glancing at her reflection over me, she quickly hid the deep concern in her eyes; I do not think she believed me. I could not tell her I spent most of my day chasing Naruto's shadow around the village; she had forbidden me to interact with him at all. She probably thought Uchiha beat me again, I could not allow her to think that. "Casa, I was not in a fight, this is just from playing, no one hurt me, Uchiha has not bothered me since that day, and he leaves me alone and has asked me to join in ninja games at recess."

"Shino, are you dealing with the Uzumaki?" Her direct question caught me off guard, and I flushed deeply, she had her answer without me saying a word. "Shino I told you not to associate with Uzumaki! He is dangerous; no good can come to you from dealing with a person like that."

I felt so angry, but I clenched my jaw to keep from disrespecting my mother, balling my hands at my side. Just like before she could see the emotions clearly on my face, but she chose to ignore it since I managed to keep the rage inside.

"Your father is leaving soon on his mission, so you should go down and see him before he goes. I will speak with him about this issue be sure of it." She admonished, I could not find words to say, even though in truth I did not associate with Naruto, I had tried and explaining that to my mother would not work. I knew she would only storm at me for attempting to circumvent the fact that I had disobeyed her and I knew my father would at least here my side of the circumstances before scolding me for my disobedience. I left the bathroom following my mother down the stairs still angry that she was trying to keep me from making a good friend.

"He is in his office Shino, your uncle is with him." Her tone changed instantly, colder "Tell Kuni-te we can not have him for dinner since Shibi is taking a mission." She grinned and hushed my huff in opposition to the lack of invitation. I never understood why my mother disliked my uncle; even through he continued to be kind and pleasant around her.

Sighing I made my way down the wide stair leading to the lower level, my home is situated on a hill over looking the Aburame Clan territory and facing the Hidden Leaf from the east. All I knew of my home is that it is unnecessarily spacious, as my mother would state. Although my father would correct her that it is a privilege, for the Head Family to have the largest dwelling within our clan. I believe my mothers' influence that had us existing in one small cottage adjacent to the larger mansion. I of course explored the main house out of curiosity and learned of many secret passageways into and out of the home. I considered it my private clubhouse, huge for a make believe hideout but since my mother refused to live in such affluence and my father usually agreed with whatever she wanted I virtually had free run of the place. I wanted to invite Naruto over to that big home and play, I thought of asking my father if he would just meet Naruto he would see he is a nice person, maybe father could change mothers opinion of my golden haired friend as well.

At the bottom of the steps, a lengthy hall passes a large wine collection according to my father stored since the founding. The dusty bottles held little wonder for me, even though my uncle had share the delicious beverage with me on a few occasions, to the disappointment of my parents and embarrassment of my uncle. The hall turned sharply ending at a large elaborate door, carved with various beetles in a circular pattern. A large Kikai adorned the center of the rich mahogany door, with violet eyes with burnt orange color pupils. This monstrosity Kikai our ancestors symbol for the Aburame Clan. When I asked about the founder, Shinto, my father said he has eyes the color of the red sun and the blue dusk. It took me a while to understand he meant violet, like my eyes, I did not know the relation except that my mother and I were the only ones to posses the trait it being extremely rare.

The sound of my fathers raised voice pulled me out of my daydream, for the first time noticing the door stood ajar a few inches. I move closer peering in the small crack, holding my breath as my father stormed at my uncle. As far back as I could remember, possessing an astounding memory even at my age, I do not ever remember my father shouting at anyone especially my beloved uncle.

"You bastard what did you do!"

"Shibi, you are over reacting I merely made some adjustments with the injections, it was a side affect from blending the new genetic code."

"We are talking about my son not some damn lab rat! Do not speak so casually! Why are his Kikai so sadistic? I want answers now, damit!"

Through the door I could just make out my uncle pacing regally around in front of my fathers desk still with that ever present grin on his face as if none would ever get the humor of the situation. I grit my teeth at the reference to me, I did not understand what was happening but I felt glued to the spot I want answers too and since the adults never gave them to me directly, I decide to listen.

My uncle chuckled then waved his hands around as if asking my father for a hug. "Otouto (younger brother) calm you down, there is no reason to get angry, and you know I treat Shino like a son. I saved his life on more than one occasion; you have not forgotten those hibernations." His last words seemed bitter.

"Kuni-te I will never forget those hibernations, now it is the exact opposite the boy can go a week without sleep. You are not telling me something if you value your life no more lies, I will start at five."

My uncle laughs.

My father counts. "Four."

"You are being unreasonable."

"Three."

"Shibi, it is more complicated than you realize."

"Two."

My father lowered his hands; his face terrifying it took all my will to stare in his soulless eyes as if only darkness resides in his heart, I wonder if that is the look he gives the enemy before a kill.

"Stop damit! I will tell you so you understand."

The room fell silent my heart rate continues to drop. "Listen this is going to be difficult to except but we are brothers after all so it is important you allow me to explain why this was necessary." My uncle began I could sense his unease.

"Shibi, the boy was born rather frail you know this and despite what your wife says having another child is a bad idea for a women like her." He huffed pacing out of my view; I could see my fathers honey brown eyes following him intently. "She is women not made to bare children it is why I have not conceived with her sister."

"Stop stalling about the women and tell me about my son."

"This is not a stall, her genes are important in my explanation." My uncle paced back in view then stops blocking my father.

"Shino is unique; he is that way due to his mother's direct connection to Shinto. The gene is strongest in her then any other clan member, even you do not possess as much as your wife." He sat in one of the chairs facing my father's desk lazing his arms over the sides.

"We have discussed our connection with the founder before what does this have to do with my son."

My uncle waved his hands dismissively, the air hitched in my lunges. Even though I have never seen my father angry I had heard enough people comment about his temper to realize my beloved uncle should not take my father so lightly, he would indeed kill him. I closed my eyes hoping my uncle would end his posturing and reveal the details.

"Yes we have." My uncles tone changed intently calculating and condescending my stomach hurt from the tension. "Little brother that boy would be dead if I had not taken maters into my own hands. The seal Shodai placed on our Kkkei Kane Gai is breaking but not without a cost. This is the reason for Shino's illness."

"Explain."

Uncle stood again pacing. "Well, I needed two people with a genetic code strong enough to break the seal, from the First. That is why I allowed you to marry Aniyome (sister-in-law) of the two of us you possess the stronger trait." His voice sounded cold and what did he mean 'allowed' my mother to marry my father. "Now this is important so try to keep up, even with the two of you the code needed a little boost."

Sitting back in the chair my father's face a dark mask of anger, his jaw firmly set glaring at my uncle. "You listen I will hear no more of your remarks about you 'allowing' me anything when it comes to my wife. Do you remember her father refusing your offer for marriage and accepting mine?"

Pacing back in view uncle turned on his heels; swing his arms and fading from view once more. "Yes however, I could have impeded that marriage as the eldest and I did not for the benefit of the clan! Keep that in mine as well."

My father stood slowly his hands spread against the desk leaning toward my uncle. "As I told you the day you attempted, that little interference you are no match for me which is another reason you do not run the clan today."

The silence stretched again until my father took his seat and my uncle settled in another chair just out of my view. "No need to be angry." My uncle began, "The fact is I merged a genetic code taken directly from my own blood with a sample of Shinto genetic molecules. Shibi the results are astounding."

Father closed his eyes taking a deep breath; he folded his hands in front of him staring pointedly at my uncle. "You have asked for a wide range of benefits, but defiling the founders remains goes against our laws. What has this to do with my son?"

"Everything, at birth I noted he possesses the strongest genetic code in the Clan, nearly a perfect match to the founder himself. So I performed an experiment bonding the two samples to determine the effects on his blood at the molecular level." He paused I could not see his face but my father's face bowed toward the desk. "Listen, Shibi his blood accepted the genetic rewrite perfectly and I knew we could redesign his body to withstand the seal from the First."

"You did what to my son?" my father bellows angrily.

"Well initially nothing just genetic test on his blood samples, then I had a break through." My uncle cackled; my father glowering said nothing. "That sample encouraged me to do a more through test, which helped him overcome those hibernations; he is much stronger now even you can not deny that."

"Why can he not sleep, and I do not believe you he just sleeps less often but still very long." My father glanced at a calendar on his wall. "I have been tracking them closer than you realize, he about due for another episode. You have merely prolonged the inevitable Kuni-te."

A barking laugh scared me my legs began to quiver. "Yes the sleeps, eventually he will over come them all together, he is growing at an enormous rate, soon he will be the first to master that deadly technique and the fire country will know our true strength."

"Listen to me old man stop talking nonsense we will not do anything against the Leaf."

They fell silent again then my father challenged my uncle. "They are not getting better, the symptoms may appear less but I know my son suffers far more now than before. You lie I should cut out your tongue for it you have done things that are beyond your capacity to understand. What gives you the right to make my child your personal test subject?"

Uncle stood pacing again. "I have every right to ensure the safety of this clan. Merging that boy with Shinto spirit was the only way to guarantee he has the opportunity to bring a future for the Aburame people."

I sank to my knees their voices seemed miles away as my mind fought to make sense of this strange revelation merged with the founders' spirit. My fathers' voice pulled me back from the brink of complete collapse, although I could not bring myself to peer back in the room, my hands felt wet and would not stop trembling. Something was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my Kikai began to swarm, despite my command to retreat.

"You implanted Shinto spirit in my child."

"It was necessary." My uncle sounded panicked his voice defiant yet quivering. "If I had not intervened the sleep state would have increased, until he lost not only weeks or months but years!" After several moments, my uncle spoke again. "I know what you are thinking that I may be the cause of the condition, I will not take the blame for that. It was the seal by the First that conflicted with his unique genetic match causing a mutation of the original technique when I tried to break it. So Shino experiences these sleep episodes, and once I introduced Shinto soul the Kikai reacted on their own to absorb the founders energy traces and blend it with the host. It is unique I have yet to understand how they evolve so quickly."

"Kuni-te you speak as if I am obtuse I know the danger that Shinto life energy will have on a child, my son you bastard! Shino's body is rejecting the merger that's what is happening to him." A crashing noise echoed from within the room as my father got to his feet, I jump afraid to be caught listening. "You will remove it at once, he can not endure that spirit especially at his age, I should kill you were you stand."

"It is not possible to remove his body merged with the life energy when he slept two years ago. Do not speak ill of our founder, he was and always remains a good man and fearless leader. We will take what rightfully belongs to us! Konoha will know the power of the Aburame people. Shino is the redeemer reborn, now is the time to prepare him for the war ahead!"

"You stupid fuck this has nothing to do with what Shinto desired for our people this is your own scheming desires at revenge against the Leaf! Our fathers did not desire war, they wanted freedom to live by their own choosing and peace with the First and Second. Your thirst for revenge will destroy the beliefs on which we stand!"

"That little brother is Konoha embellishment! Stop parroting the vicious rumors by those that desire to keep our people in obscurity! Once his body evolves…" Uncle stops speaking.

In the wake of shouting utter silence, then my father whispered. "What do you mean evolves?"

**End POV Shino**

Shino stood just behind his six-year-old self, listening this memory only familiar the more he watch, as if slowly turning a page in a book and remembering you've read this before. Inducing this trance while he awaited his uncle, thoughts of his golden hair lover force him to seek another alternative some small piece of information that may negate his decision and it's eventual out come.

Kuni-te voice trembled more as he replied_**. "This is what I need you to understand. There were a few variants after the bonding; I did not realize until after his second hibernation otherwise…"**_

"_**What do you mean evolves?"**_ Shibi repeated in the same whispery base.

"_**His body did complete the merger however his genetic code has significantly deviated since the union. He no longer matches any of the previous blood samples." **_There was a brief pause._** "Over the last two years his body has mutated on a molecular level; my conclusion is he is evolving what I have not determined, but I will. You will see little brother that all this…"**_

"_**My son."**_ Shibi growled.

Shino shifted the rasp of his fathers voice sent a chill down his spine.

"_**You will never touch him again!"**_ Shibi spat a roaring noise erupted in the room. The child covered his ears, briefly then pulled open the door screaming into the dark cloud of black and gold Kikai.

Shino follow several paces behind the child watching although he suspected what would occur. His father on top of his uncle chest his right hand clamped firmly around the old man throat. Kikai pelting off one another trying to defend their host; however, neither would attack either male directly. Instead, the massive swarm turned its aggression on each other, the gold and black Kikai rain down in vast numbers. The small six-year-old child continues to scream causing the swarm to rise swiftly toward the ceiling and clear a path to the struggling pair.

Shibi knuckles bleeding he throws a final punch in Kuni-te bruised face, his angry yells over shadow that of his small child. His right hands still clamped firmly around Kuni-te's neck as the other hand pulls a large knife out of an ankle holster. The blade spins for a single rotation then buries in his fist aimed for his brothers' forehead. Kuni-te's eyes dazed and wide attempts to pull free his face burnt red blood oozing out his broken nose.

"_**Never will you touch him again!"**_ Shibi bellowed.

"_**Look… at… them!"**_ Kuni-te gagged.

His younger brother paused for a fraction of a second then the bright eyes narrowed with a death glare however, his child claps two tiny arms around his wrist screaming. Shibi turns astonished his son is present. In one blink all anger vanished, his face collapsed humbly releasing his brother and scooping up his son in his embrace.

Kuni-te turns on his side coughing and gawking at the ceiling. _**"Shibi look at the Kikai, look what Shino did!"**_ He rasped, cradling his neck and crawling to his knees.

Shino stood entranced by the site of his father's tears cradling him to his large chest, pacing further away from Kuni-te. He did not remember his father being so gentle with him, or nearly as affectionate. The man Shino remembers is disciplined, emotionless and direct. However, this man melted at the mere sight of his child's tears. Now Shino realizes the route of his devotion to this male, his father is indeed loving toward him and surprisingly gentle.

"_**Don't cry Shino it is over, my son."**_ Shibi said softly holding his tiny child tightly and leaning against his desk his back to his brother.

"_**Look at the Kikai!"**_ Kuni-te now on the opposite side of the office pulls up against a long sofa.

"_**Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again, you will be charged for the corruption of our founders' remains."**_ Finally, Shibi stands turning to face his brother, _**"If you ever breathe one word about my son I will make the road to death a long and painful experience."**_

Now his uncle stood, pressing a hand to his bleeding nose his gold eyes narrowed_**. "Look at the fucking Kikai! Look what Shino has done to our Kikai!"**_ He pointed toward the ceiling.

Shibi glanced upward quickly; he never took an enemy lightly. However, at the first glimpse his eye shot back upward, staring disbelievingly. The horde now docile although confused by the duel orders from their host and the child. _**"What? How? This is not his doing."**_ Shibi eased the now silent child from his shoulder._** "Shino did you make the Kikai."**_ He looks up as the bushy brown head nods_**. "Can you allow them to return, they are hungry after that battle."**_ Once again, the small head nods, still gripping his father the head lowers and the Kikai as well returning to both hosts.

His brother cackles insanely. _**"What did I tell you? He has the founders' technique at such an age he will master the Angel of Death, before he reaches puberty!"**_ He laughs at the ceiling, as if the two had not just fought bitterly.

"_**I will do everything in my power to prevent that. My son will not be the killer you wish."**_ Shibi said darkly, Shino now resting limply against his shoulder once more, as if sleeping. _**"He will not be your seed to mold, do not speak so quickly I will never teach him that dark technique."**_

Kuni-te continues with a wide grin on his sweaty bruised face. _**"Little brother you can not prevent his evolution. He will evolve regardless of your wish, and he will become a dark shadow feared by all. What will you do to prevent the next evolution? The answer is nothing! You cannot stop the tide of time no more than you can control the ocean current. He will eventually merge with the founders' true energy once that occurs he will be undefeatable and you foolish little brother will see that I am correct. Shino will do as I ask."**_

"_**Not if I cut out your tongue and bury you alive." **_Shibi hissed dangerously, his body tensed for another strike.

"_**Otousan. (Father)"**_ The small child lifted his head staring at his father, caressing Aburame leaders' square jaw. _**"Please do not kill uncle, father."**_

Shino shifted at the pitiable small voice finding it difficult to except that he is this small weak person. Perhaps this is why his father relented and soon sent Kuni-te away with the warning not to return. The memory still only flashes in his mind until his father pulls out a long scroll from a hidden chamber behind his desk. Suddenly the events began to clear as he crouched near the desk to hear his fathers' gentle whispers to his son about this forbidden technique. Shino mouthed the incantation as his hands made the movements staring at his father closely while his younger version rested against the powerful chest.

Muttering the signs with swift hand movements Shibi nipped his thumb and then placed the bleeding hand on the scroll, marking it before revealing more of the lengthy document. White vapors wafted up from the dusty parchment after several moments repeating the complicated jutsu. His son now breathed deeply lounging over the crook of his arm, while the vapors turned a misty violet, then darker purple color thickly billowing up toward the ceiling. Rousing the small child, Shibi carefully rested the boys head under his chin speaking softly while the boy blinks slanting violet eyes and yawned.

"_**Shino you will not remember this technique for many years, let me explain what I am doing, there are three stages, this first stage will be the most painful so you must bare this son, and the discomfort will not last long."**_ At these words, the boy sat up straighter rubbing his eyes and staring at the parchment. _**"Now by the time I complete my mission I will perform the additional stages, this will suppress these changes in your body until I can discover a means to reverse their effects."**_

"_**Father what if your mission is very long; will uncle be able to perform the other two phases?" **_

"_**Do not allow that man to touch you; I will have words with your mother. If my mission is extended."**_ He fell silent_**. "Well, we may need to start again. Just in case I will reinforce the technique, your will is important, use your mind to prevent the change until I can complete the technique."**_

"_**I do not understand father, how will I know my body is changing?"**_

His father glanced at the calendar then grinned at the irony. _**"Your body changes with the lunar cycle, I noted that it happens not during a certain time phase the Blue Moon, do you understand that Shino?"**_

"_**Yes that approximately every three years or just under that time, what will it feel like, what if I forget to track the Blue Moon?"**_

His father pressed a reassuring kiss on his forehead._** "Well I think the most obvious change is exhaustion, now you have trouble sleeping. As the change, approaches you will not feel rested after several hours of sleep or you will feel as if you only closed you eyes briefly. Do you understand what that could be like?"**_

"_**I think so; I don't feel tired now I didn't feel tired until after the Kikai listened to my voice."**_

Shibi stared at his son, his eyes glowing with pride. _**"Listen I need to perform the technique, I will suppress your memory so you are not concerned and your uncle will not be able to pull this information from you. I will try to extend the period so you will not need to worry if my mission keeps me a little longer. Your will is important, once this technique weakens the sleep will come and your body may seem strange to you, just always remember who you are and that we must protect our people."**_

"_**Father please tell me what you desire for our clan, uncle told me before that this land belongs rightfully to the Aburame people and we need to recapture it from those who stole it from us."**_

The teen stood staring closely at his father his mind echoing the words he knew the elder would say, as he mouthed each word silently.

Shifting his son on his lap, Shibi looks intently in the violet gaze_**. "This is my will for our people; we are honorable rich in traditions and loyal to the death. I would have our people form a new nation away from the Fire Country; rebuild the glory of the Aburame Clan to its prosperous heritage. Someday after we recreate our lands and build our wealth and strength, it will be time to form an allegiance with the descendants that exist in Konoha, until that time we will have peaceful dealings but they will not be allies. Currently I have several feudal lords that have built ties with us. One will welcome our people, and there we will reclaim the glory of our ancestors. I believe you will play a major part in leading the people one day, it is your destiny as my son, protect our people with all your strength. Remember gladly give your life for the Hidden Leaf, you are their tool until the time of our departure, you must maintain your allegiance."**_

The tiny boy nods his head then rests against the strong shoulder his father hugging him warmly_**. "Close your eyes this will be painful. The only draw back of this suppression my child is it will compound and multiply every Blue Moon by a third times the number of years. Once I complete the technique we will find a cure, so you will not need to endure an extended hibernation."**_

Speaking softly from his fathers shoulder, he asked the question that still plagues him. "_**Will I die if I sleep too long? What about my family when can I see them again?"**_

The Elder face darkens he swallowed hard and then_**. "You are gifted like your father, understanding nature is the key to finding a solution. Shino your family may be long gone when you wake, if that happens remember the kind of man I would like you to become and protect our people."**_ His son sniffed gripping his shirt tightly in a tiny hand. _**"One more thing my son, there is a way to bring your most precious person with you, I will teach it to you when I return. You surprise me, controlling my Kikai, so you are ready for the secret jutsu." **_

Shino step back then closed his eyes he remembered vividly the pain, after a few moments he lifts his gaze staring across a private room his uncle leaning over the same bushy brown hair child lying across a bed. This event nearly half a year later recovering from the spider attack, Shino folds his arm across his chest watching his uncle intently, feeling the attack must have altered his body, forced him into a premature sleep state in order to heal the injury. Shino stood up straighter. _'This variation in the Blue Moon cycle altered my life and the reason I have held off sleep for so long.'_ Staring down at his hands, they feel numb, his body slowly engulf by the sensation he realizes is the hibernation onset and inevitably, sleep would take him. Kuni-te chants holding up a silver object, Shino shifts, so this is where the hypnosis began. He nods closing his eyes releasing the technique; he could not bare the sight of his uncle, manipulating his frail mind.

--------------

Shino leaps down from the dark trees staring at his fathers' grave; every step toward the open crypt seems heavy. No longer under his hypnosis, his mind accepts the darkness and the path set before him. Regardless of his decision, the hibernation would claim his mind and body, so close to happiness yet now it would be out of his grasp; he hope Naruto would join him. The situation with Kuni-te requires he put an end to the Aburame medic; he is far too dangerous and unpredictable to remain in the Hidden Leaf. Shino kneels near the stone thinking, the sun lightens the sky, and a cackling laugh pulls him out of his thoughts.

"So you come after all." Kuni-te chuckles darkly, his deform body a horrible monstrosity. Two long appendages similar in appearance to the legs of a prayer mantis erupt from the Elders back. However, this extends nearly ten feet long, folding forward over his shoulders and crossing over his heart.

Rising slowly Shino glares at his uncle silently. Everything the Elder told him a complex lie, leading them to this moment, death for one and glory for the other.

"Take off your glasses I want to see your eyes." The old man said smoothly with an odd grin on his deeply line face.

"…."

The appendages lift like additional arm raking the air menacingly. "Take them off now!" Kuni-te roared taking a step forward.

"Why did you kill my father? Do not try to deceive me; I know the nature of his death; as you will learn how he suffered intimately." Shino lowered his head, fixing Kuni-te with an icy glare.

"Ha!" the medic laughed. "I did not kill Shibi, time and decay killed him!" A hysterical wheezy laugh filled the hidden graveyard.

Shino hissed. "So the threat to cut your tongue and bury you alive provided a basis for my fathers' torment?" One hand waves in front of him.

Kuni-te moves in a blink, avoiding the gouge opening in the ground. "Ha! You will need to do better than that!" He cackled madly, his insect arm waving in the air. "Shibi, that idiot never would listen to my solid advice. You are the one to redeem the clan, you must take your place among the Hokage in this village. I have groomed you from the beginning now you will show them all; kill me if you can Gaki!"

"You are well aware I am nothing like you. I am the son of Aburame Shibi he is the only man I follow, he alone has groomed me for this day. My judgment will be swift and I promise you Kuni-te painful." Shino hissed darkly. "Things will not go your way; I will do everything in my power to prevent your twisted desires." Aiming a hand at his uncle, Kikai pelted, from one dark sleeve, moving in a drilling funnel at a high rate of speed. "Since you ask for death allow me to oblige."

Kuni-te laughs both extra appendages move to shield him instantly; he then dashes off daring Shino to follow taunting. "We need a bigger audience! Besides since the evacuation there is little time." The surrounding forest swallows him from view his last echoing words fill the clearing. "This time boy, you will not hesitate, or they will all die."

'Shit!' Shino glowers after the old man, then crouches spreading both hands over the soil, summoning some old friends.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sits rigidly in her high back chair listening to Haku's account, her eyes reviewing the report on Genma's remains. The result of a technique 'Zero Body Temperature' caused the Jonin's body to freeze rapidly, inside out. 'Absolute cold.' The Fifth stares at the young ninja, confessing and ready to face his punishment. 'This could not have occurred at a worse time.'

"How horrible." Several heads turn staring at the brunette Chuunin. "How is Sasuke?"

Morino bowed his head; standing on the left of Haku. "That boy is unbelievable." The Jonin nodded at both Kakashi and Iruka. "Kimimaro is caring for him however when I arrive the brat actually attempted to fight Haku. Not that he could possibly succeed in his condition." Staring at the side of Haku, shadowed face, Morino put a firm hand on his shoulder. "See this kid did not want to hurt that brat even though at the time it was for the best. He needs medical attention although it seems his friend did not want Uchiha to return."

"This is not the place for my Sasuke." Haku spoke forcefully. "I agreed to return and accept my punishment, on the grounds Uchiha is not returned to this village until he heals completely." Haku stares at the Fifth taking a deep breath. "This is my fault, I should not have convinced Sasuke to return to the Leaf, this senseless attack may have been avoided."

"I know what you mean, however a ninja can face danger at any time." Kakashi sitting in the window, with his arms folded over his chest address the young Shinobi. "Sasuke knows this he, correct me he fought you to return here; is that correct?" Haku nodded silently, and then lowered his gaze to the floor.

"We just do not have the resources to deal with this now." The Fifth leans back in her chair now the sun brightens the sky already the afternoon light warms the day. What to do about that crazy old man and Shino she had no idea. "Fine, I will allow you to assist with the evacuation level one." She leans forward crossing her fingers on her desk, silent until Haku lifts large brown eyes on her. "You are to remain in Morino's charge you will follow his order completely as a new solider in the Konoha army. Understood?"

Iruka sitting at a small desk near Tsunade his eyes making a final sweep of the medical report, his complexion pale. "Hokage-sama I can assist the women and children that will enter the mountain."

She nods then directs her next order to Kakashi. "I need you to find Naruto; where ever he is Shino will not be far. If you do see Shino before ANBU stick to him, like glue I do not trust that wrinkled bastard Mitokado. I know he will have his men after the kid, before I have a chance to confront him about that fiasco last night."

Several in the room stare in dumb disbelief as she filled them on the previous night's events. "Dam that boy!" Morino roared, turning his scare face toward the daytime sky.

The other Jonin shook his head. "I would never have imagined."

"I am going to break both his legs slowly for that prank." Morino growled.

The door to the office open several young ninja enter while Kakashi began to speak. "You don't truly believe Shino did that?"

"What the fuck else should I believe, that the Fifth is lying?" Morino roared.

Kakashi chuckles as Kiba answers. "That Shino ordered those bugs to put on a puppet show for the head honchos so he can guarantee himself a death sentence." His sharp eyes fixedly on the scar face Jonin, arrogant smirk in place.

Several soft gasp and Neji responded firmly above everyone. "Shino has no desire to become the martyr his uncle is seeking. He knows the council seek to impede the growth of his people, and he use that 'trump card' against you last night! Now the council will try to eliminate him and Kuni-te quickly; free from the head family reflection the council will allow his people to migrate out of Konoha. With a thankless good riddance; then his people with grow make a difference and revive the Clan."

"Please Hokage-sama." Hinata step forward next to her cousin. "He feels there is no recourse besides eliminating Kuni-te him self and die at the hands of the Leaf, so the people do not look towards the Clan as a center of strength. Which if they did, then Kuni-te's would win, avoiding recognition in light of his uncle's betrayal is his ultimate goal."

Tsunade glares at the ninja each has something good to say about the kid, 'he earned their acknowledgement long before his uncle's treachery; he should have explained this to me.' "How has the evacuation gone so far?"

Kiba grins wider. "What do you expect ninety percent of the civilians have entered their designated safe havens, we are just about done."

"Does anyone know where Naruto is, I have a hunch but any thoughts." Kakashi address the young ninja.

For several moments everyone fell silent then Neji responded. "We are out of time, the fight has begun."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woot!! Sorry for the wait, thanks for reading and comments. The battle then an epilogue..I will update tomorrow. =3


	65. Chapter 65 Shino's Death

**Chapter 65 Shino's Death**

Several men hide in the stadium watching the battle, awaiting the order to attack. Explosions cause them to retreat until they could resume their current position. The boy it seems is remarkable, countering every attack with precise skill and upper level ninja technique.

"I can not believe that boy is a Chuunin. Why he is not listed under Jonin?" One ANBU officer queried.

"You will understand when you are older, for now keep quiet; it looks as if Kuni-te has had enough." A higher-ranking offer responds.

Sure enough, Kuni-te has sustained several large injuries, which has one of the grotesque insect legs hanging by a thick band of leather like outer covering while the other lay several yards away twitching sporadically. The old man knells on one knee both gold eyes fixed on his nephew thirty feet away, the boy still with the passive glare. The emotional outbreak before moving their fight no longer visible, Shino has manage to bury his emotions deeper before this final confrontation.

"It seems you will not hesitate this time." Kuni-te huffs, standing shakily he then shifts his gaze up towards the theater above. "Ha, we got their attention now! They see you!" He wheezes in laughter.

Above them more than three dozen ANBU officers, line the walls and seats watching the fight, with measured interest.

Shino never takes his glare off his uncle, the old man seems thoroughly amused by the circumstance. He raises his hands swiftly, 'Kikai typhoon.' The destruction bugs pelt out in a rapid vortex the mouth widening as they close the distance between the two combatants. "Spread!" The insect horde, spread out like a tidal wave covering the greater portion of the arena.

"Dam! Look how fast they move!" An ANBU officer yelled.

Kuni-te hands hammer the ground his face screws up as several fingers surpass their limit snapping backward. Then baring his teeth his hands move just as fast he then leaps high to avoid the ocean of destruction bugs the remaining insect limb snaps, falling to the ground. In his wake the hard earth suddenly comes to life, his gold and black Kikai collide with Shino's sounding like hail stones bounding on concrete.

"There is the order get in position." The captain calls heading toward the main arena.

However, several ninja appear around the seating area blocking the officers' progress, perched as if a bird on the arm rail the elite Jonin addresses the ANBU warriors.

"I really do not want to kill a comrade today, so please let him finish. This confrontation is personal." Kakashi turns two-tone eyes at the ANBU captains' ghost mask.

"Last I check Kakashi I take orders from a person much larger than you. Stand aside; I am not opposed," he glares around at the surrounding rookies all with icy glares on their face, "to killing anyone who prevents me from following orders."

Above Shino is aware of the growing confrontation, 'This must end.' Kuni-te lands several feet away staring as the entire mass of Kikai rise no longer battling soon completely out of sight.

"Ha, ha! You are impressive, why did you wait so long to take them?" Kuni-te asks with a wide grin on his face impressed, his insanity visible despite the causal conversation. "No, I know you want to make a big show of your strength! That is my boy! You are remarkable!" He cackles mindlessly again staring around at the above arena.

The situation quickly moves out of hand, as one ANBU officer challenges Hinata, believing the petite ninja will be intimidated. She delivers a lesson he will not soon forget, attacking his chakra supply, before he is within ten feet of her. With his collapse the fighting escalates, ANBU on council orders attempt to kill both Kuni-te and Shino. Kakashi with many of the rookie nine and several others on both sides of the battle clash fulfilling an order from the Fifth not to intervene in the Aburame confrontation. Now dozens of small explosions, clashing kunai, and yells as ninja deliver and receive direct attacks from each other.

"Ha! Look they are fighting when they should be watching!" Kuni-te raises his arms shouting and laughing madly. "Shibi I hope you are watching you son of a bitch! This boy is everything I raised him to be! You loose!" He screams at the sky, in hysterical laughter.

Shino pulls off his torn jacket casting in aside. "You are wrong old man!"

Kuni-te stops mid-laugh turning his wide gold eyes on his nephew, a strange almost comical twist on his shining lined face. He seems as though he did not understand the reference. "What did you say?"

"I said you are wrong." Shino says slowly, and then starts walking towards Kuni-te placing his hands together performing his own version of the forbidden jutsu "Ekib-you-ga-me!" (Angel of death) his voice carries throughout the entire stadium, several battling ninja pause.

Kuni-te throws his head back laughing and pointing as his nephew draws nearer. "I knew you will be the one to master that technique!"

"There is someone who wants to share a few words with you old man." Shino hissed now only a dozen feet away, he stops, "Gen-jutsu." He whispers.

In the distance, dark clouds gather as if a tornado were approaching on the pre-noon sky. The fighting had resume now Kakashi and the rookies out numbered as the ANBU officers' skill surpasses many of the rookies. The Jonin glances at the skyline, something dangerous approaching; he evades two officers' attacks from opposite sides. The Jonin quickly utilized a water jutsu to wash them away.

"Get a hold of yourselves he is not the enemy!" He leaps to assist another brawl, unable to prevent the few officers that leap down throwing weapons at random toward the Aburame heir.

Weapons fly in swiftly strangely they bound off several feet from their target. As the attackers close in they notice a transparent chakra cloud swirling around both bug users. The elder on his knees screaming, in a altogether tragic manner. One ANBU officer prevents another from getting closer,

"What is it?"

"Gen-Jutsu, what the hell is happening?" The ghost mask officer removes his face covering, staring at the two for several moments then speaks via radio to the others who have managed to enter the arena. Once he received a consensus nod, they all as one put their hands together in unison.

"_**I wont die so easily, you bastard! Shino will stop you!"**_

The Elder held his head screaming to the heavens his vision full of you young girl with ruby color eyes, she looms over him bigger than life. At every turn, her sweet defiant voice corners him repeatedly.

"_**Shino will stop you!"**_

Reminding him harshly of the people, he has hurt over the years, although her face and words stand out reverberating around his mind, her dazzling eyes a beacon forcing him to see the others who have died at his hands.

"_**I wont die so easily, you bastard! Shino will stop you!"**_

"Ahh!" The old man hoarse screams fade to whimpering sobs, and pleas for forgiveness. He lowers his head toward the ground.

Shino waves a hand terminating the jutsu the Chakra surrounding the pair slowly lifts towards the sky. He glares at the man he once admired; he can no longer feel any portion of his body. The sensation similar to that of a dream, only he completely realizes these events are no dream and its outcome will be just as real. Lifting his left hand, he removes his shades crushing them in the process.

The sound snaps Kuni-te out of his babbling sobs; he stares at the broken frames then up into his nephews' scowling face.

"No! This can not happen now!" The Elder's body shudders, in vain he attempts to get to his feet.

Shino kicks him in the chest sending the Aburame Doctor back a dozen yards. Before the old man is able to draw his second gasping breath, the teen descends on him again; lifting him bodily from the ground punching him in rapid succession in the abdomen then delivers another powerful kick to his face. The faint sound of breaking bones mix with the sound of a growing hum.

Kuni-te limp frame lands another fifteen yards away motionless, as the boy stands over him again, his pale eyes surveying the man. Incredibility the Elder turns over on his back, dark blood coating his broken face, his eyes barely able to open. "You need to finish it." He rasps unable to do more, he forces his eyes open as much as possible, staring at the faded violet eyes.

High above the arena the approaching swarm merges with the Elder's and Shino's Kikai all begin to swirl in a spherical pattern, creating a vortex of suction, countless others continue to merge with the whirling monstrosity; the sky now gray with their tiny bodies blocking the light in the afternoon sky.

"Aburame Kuni-te this is the end!" Shino roars above the grinding noise. "You will face judgment by the Konaho Council of Elders for all of your crimes!" He crouches down, his body trembling with effort to maintain the technique, grabbing the older man by the front of his shirt and pulling him off the ground to face him. "Did you hear me old man! I am my father's son; I will protect my people with my life! You have nothing to do with me and I have nothing more to do with you! My father gave his life to protect these people, from your twisted ideas they will no the color of your sins. Death is no escape; I will not allow you to have any redemption for what you have done!" He raises two fingers pressing them against Kuni-te's forehead, forcing his chakra in side, implementing a powerful seal against the former leader.

"NOW!" The ANBU captain orders, a half-dozen officers release chakra lace kunai, Senbon, and shrunken targeting Shino and his uncle. Several smoke bombs and explosive tags detonate sending soil and stones in every direction. The officers close in, the grinding black clouds above begins to descend, as rookies Jonin, Chuunin all leap to prevent a further attack against, the bug users.

This results in more intense fighting, explosions, clashing metal yells and screams echo throughout the arena. This assault comes to a sudden halt as a new combatant joins; yelling as did his thousands of copies.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing!" Naruto's voice magnified by the sheer numbers nearly the entire warring party surrounded by orange and black clad red eye ninja.

The ANBU officer with a shattered cat mask attacks one clone, believing it is the original. Instead of the direct kick knocking the clone off its feet, the officer found his foot held in a vice grip. The teen kyuubi container, baring his teeth and crushing the foot before the officer reacts he tosses him aside like a rag doll, causing him to roll several times over before coming to a stop at the feet of another clone.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi warns as small fights begin breaking out again,

"How can you say that? Where is Shino!" The original demands as his sensei take several moments to catch his breath. Naruto looks around at the different fighters searching for his lover. The noise above grows louder making it difficult to hear.

Kakashi places a hand firmly on his shoulder, and then points to the center of the arena where two bodies lay crumbled under broken gravel. Naruto yells, noticing that one person his Shino, all around the clones move as one surrounding the two bodies, while the original jumps swiftly in the center.

Shino lay with several weapons lodge deep in his limbs face down on the ground. "Shino!" Naruto turns him over, the combatants once again pausing in their fighting everyone leaning or crouching exhausted with their efforts.

Naruto quickly removes the shrunken and kunai wiping a blood stain hand across Shino's brow. "Shino!" Naruto's yells desperate for any reaction, "Shino!"

However, Shino's face remains pale and unresponsive. A drop of water splashes across his cheek followed by a few others. Naruto pulls the limp figure in his chest tightly, red clouds of chakra billow from his body. Around the arena clones growl then grab their heads before popping into nothingness. A growling wail of despair wrenches from Naruto's chest, nearly all the clones vanish, as he continues to cry over his lover.

Now many of the combatants are kneeling too exhausted to continue although Kakashi manages to land behind Naruto forcing himself to endure the billowing red chakra. The Jonin gazes up at the dark gray sky; it is as if a tornado is descending with out the normal pattern of destruction. Kakashi Sharringan eye discovers the entire cloud cover compiled of destruction bugs. The Jonin stands up looking around now with renewed interest; everyone appears exhausted and can barely do little more that glare dangerously at each other. He glances back up then down at the lifeless figure understanding, he kneels speaking to Naruto, who now is the greater danger.

"Naruto you must calm down let me look at him, he is not dead!"

Lifting his oddly demonized face away from Shino's shoulder, Naruto stares into the pale features. "He's not breathing; he will not open his eyes!"

"Naruto trust me let me see him." Kakashi eases forward, staring at the pale complexion; amazingly, wounds on his face heal before his eyes. The Jonin glances at Naruto tear stain face, his chakra like everyone else rising constantly toward the dark sky. However, the thick billow also draping around the bug users body, healing every wound. Kakashi peers in his eyes, as soon as he lifts the lid, Naruto's chakra intensifies.

"What happen to his eyes?" he says in a gruff voice full of malice.

The Jonin releases the unresponsive eye now turning his attention back on Naruto. "I don't know Naruto; the most important thing is that you remain calm…."

The blonde ninja lifts his red eyes to his teacher, his teeth protruding from the effects of the demon fox. I am going to kill them." His demon eyes turn to the exhausted ANBU officers, his pupils widen.

Kakashi grips Naruto shoulder, determine to get through before it is too late. However, Naruto releases a massive amount of chakra, not just blowing the Jonin away but knocking several nearby ninjas flat on their back.

The elite ninja swiftly draws a Kunai ramming it in the ground to slow his momentum, lowering his body flat to the ground in order to avoid the worst of the demon chakra blast. The red plumes whipping around wildly, then circle Naruto's body concentrating the energy. Above the Kikai, swarm continues absorbing chakra, at the center of the vortex Naruto's red energy vacuumed separate from the blue-white energy.

"Naruto you must maintain control!"

"I am trying!" Naruto growls still holding the limp Chuunin in his embrace, he can feel the energy burning his skin, trying to take complete control of him. A deep chuckling snap his attention left, staring in the lined face of the Aburame leader. Taking the man in fully the golden hair ninja sat up taller his grip tightens reflectively on his lovers' remains. Kuni-te is sitting up, wiping his face with part of his torn clothing, chuckling, he use one hand to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"What are you laughing at old man!" Naruto voice gravely deep, his chakra darkens.

He keeps laughing, gazing around at the weakened ninja. "He did all this, my boy is amazing." The Elder chortles, laughing harder at Naruto's glower. "So Shino did not finish what he starts and now he never will."

"Shut up!" He grips Shino tightly, as if the act will keep him from pouncing oh the Elder. "He gave his life for everyone, don't dare say his name." Angry tears spill freely from demon red eyes.

Kakashi intervenes hoping to prevent a set back in Naruto. "Do not listen, he is not dead! Look at the sky." The Jonin limps over closer to his former student, careful not to get too close he crouches down.

"I always will hated you brat!" Kuni-te directs toward Kakashi and then, pushes up right swaying for several moments before cackling again. "Well, Naruto-kun I will be running things around here from now on seeing as my nephew is predisposed." His mad laughter a shadow of the insanity he's previously display he turns staring at the weakened ninja.

"I told you not to say…" Naruto yell and then stops speaking, Shino's lower body twitches, and then a hand rises slowly.

"Ha, ha! They will know what fear is once I do a little 'weeding'. Imagine what this place will be like with out these disgusting people.

Kakashi interrupts his babbling. "You do not honestly think we will allow that?"

"Well you let me kill Shibi." He barks in laugher lifting one dirty hand toward the sky, summoning his Kika. "That son of a bitch lived a month without food. In the end he just kept begging me to raise the boy right." Kuni-te lifts his head back laughing mindlessly again.

Kakashi shook his head finding it amazing the crazy bastard can still walk after the beating he received; above the Kikai swarm slows he can feel less of a drain on his strength, his eyes flicking to Naruto and Shino. "Naruto," he whispers as the Elder continues in his random babbling. The Jonin leans closer only caching the end of the pairs whispered conversation.

'_Divergent evolution….'_

Kakashi stares at the auburn head male his student helps him to sit up, Shino's head hangs low his chin pressing to his chest. "Naruto, fill me in." the Jonin orders.

"Shino you need to see the Fifth she can help, please no more." The blonde ninja pleads.

Pale eyes open, now dark shadows underneath the eyes of the once flawless features, his eyes a faint shade of plum. "Tenshi, only you can do this join me on that day." Shino speaks in a low voice, and then lifts his face to his uncle, bringing his hands together. "I am glad you decided to share that Kuni-te, you are a boastful man." Now the Aburame heir voice carries over the mad scientist, rants.

The Elder turns. "You can barely move all because you want to protect this pathetic village. What has it gotten you?" He glares marching over, with astounding vigor for a man nearly beat to death, he is a gifted healer after all. "This is because you choose to hesitate; now I will kill you and take this land for myself; since you will be sleeping for the next hundred years there is no point prolonging your life." He laughs again revealing a knife from up his sleeves. "Allow me to demonstrate what you should have done."

The passive face smiles slowly his weight leans against Naruto. "Your reprieve is forfeit as I knew you would." He smirks raising his deep voice more. "I will do the demonstrating. **Pe-suto!** (plague) and you will do the screaming." Shino hissed.

"Shino!" Naruto growls. "You don't have the strength I will…" The blonde ninja stops speaking when he sees the color drain completely from his lovers eyes, just gray pupils remain and dark vein pulsing on his temple.

The sun peeks through the gray sky, the Kikai remain docile, moving off toward one side of the arena; a smaller dusting concealed in the massive swarm separates closing in swiftly. Kuni-te raises his hands baring his teeth, his Kikai hover between, return and avoidance. Suddenly the growing horde turns on itself fighting; their tiny gold and black bodies rain down. Then in a swirling swoop they launch toward the Elder, he starts cackling.

"See you…ahh..Ahah!"

"See what old man." Shino hisses. Kuni-te stamps madly at the ground, his feet and legs quickly covered in swarming red fire ants. "See your death, take your time." The teen sways baring his teeth, the blood drains from his complexion, further.

"Kikai!" The Elder shouts as the gold and black imposters land and sting repeatedly. "No! Ahh!" He whirls around whacking at his body, to his horror he realizes that his Kikai are there as well, attacking with just as much ferocity consuming his chakra. His sporadic twisting, in panic and desperation, he runs wildly around the center of the arena now all the recovering ninja block his escape. He spins franticly his face and exposed skin covered in blisters and welts from the Killer Bees.

"Shino! Stop!" Kuni-te hollers his throat rapidly closing from toxins building in his body. The ground beneath his feet buckles and shifts Kuni-te loosing his footing falls in the ocean of fire ants and innumerable multi-color beetles. His desperate wails go unassisted; the broken ground opens revealing still greater volumes night crawlers erupting to join in buffet, while the Elder continues to flail around vainly wailing hoarsely.

Shino smirks, "Hnn? Sorry old man I don't speak piety." His shoulders lift several times as he chuckles silently. His body feels oddly disconnected; he releases the Kikai swarm to return to their host, and then slides heavily against his lover. Naruto face fades slowly; he can see the blondes lips moving; however, his ears are tuned to the fine whimpering noises from the dieing Elder. _**'Make sure nothing remains.'**_ Shino orders silently, the swarm redoubles its efforts now attacking Kuni-te's confused Kikai and devouring them as well.

"Shino! You can't leave me!" Naruto yells in the slowly dilating pupils. Grabbing his shirt and shaking him. "Shino you said you want me to save you! You got to fight, you can not give in!" He lowers the teen to the ground kneeling over his lovers body, tears dripping off his face onto the one beneath him.

Several ninja now crowd around, Kakashi stares at the ANBU officers expecting anything. "Kaka-sensei please help Shino!" Naruto sobs his voice trap in his throat.

Morino lands opposite Naruto staring at his dying student. Shino's mouth moves slowly. "Naruto when a dieing man speaks listen!" He snaps at the crying blonde.

Naruto fell silent immediately staring in the half-lidded gaze. He leans in closely until his ear touches Shino's warm lips. With a soft gasp, Naruto's body stiffens then he lies across his lover for the last time and screams, his voice carrying outside the arena, echoing up to the bright afternoon sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Woot!!! This is the last chapter, there is an epilogue I will post in a day or so, just a wrap of what happen to everyone. Thanks for following this tale, it was my first ever Fanfiction and I feel I grew as a writer pulling this tale together. I love you guys, always..xDDDD!!_


	66. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Five years later..**_

With the death of the Aburame heir and the acting leader, the remaining Clan members presented a formal request to leave the Fire Country relocating to a small province south of Konaho called the Tea Country.

The marriage of Neji and Gaara seals an allegiance with Sand and increasing both countries strength and wealth. Haku released after a through investigation into the circumstances surrounding Sasuke's attacks trains with Sasuke over the years in the wave country. Eventually the pair meets and defeats Orochimaru and assumes control over the Country of Sound and its militia. They still seek Itachi, who travels with Akatsuki.

Jiraiya dies at the hands of Pain not long after proposing to the Fifth Hokage, leaving behind invaluable information of the dangerous organization.

The death of her passive lover takes a great toll on Tsunade she names Hatake Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage and retires to run the hospital with a portion restructured as a school for ninja medicine. Her top medics are Sakura and Hinata. Sakura marries Mito Guy after much controversy over the age difference, despite the fact that he assure people he feels like a man in the springtime of youth.

Hinata assumes the position as head of the Hyuuga Clan during her speech to all her clansmen she announces her intention to marry Inuzuka Kiba. This upset Kiba's family more than the Hyuuga who instantly took offense to the 'dog trainers' lack of respect that Hinata names her intended. The details are very disappointing; they remain secretly engaged.

One of the first official acts the Sixth Hokage presents to the Village Council Elders is to authorize same sex marriage. This as you will image they deny despite Iruka presenting signatures from nearly sixty percent of the villagers in agreement to the new law. Kakashi did not have too much attention to invest in this disagreement, because war is brewing in the Mist County, and with Akatsuki growing more powerful with each demon they abstract. The Sixth Hokage has seen times like this before when constant battles clash and erupt randomly calling for increased Konaho intervention. Therefore, he invests most of his time insuring that he has enough soldiers keeping a close eye on the ninja academy.

His other greatest concern enters his office battle worn and bloody, not from his own wounds. Naruto places the decapitated head in a large bowl on one of the smaller desk.

"Present for someone." He grins at his former sensei.

Kakashi raises his eyebrow, pulling his mask down and stepping over staring at yet another head from Pain. The chakra patterns are interesting, although his attention turns immediately on the tall blond ninja smiling derisively. Naruto chakra swirling around him with a different pattern, and instead of red, it billows violet. Kakashi stares silently as the remarkable ninja explains how he merges with the nine-tail-demon.

"I want to try again Kaka-sensei, this has to be it." He turns on his heal.

"Naruto, how can you be sure?"

The wide shoulders pause, still staring at the exit. "Well you never know until the very end." In a blink, he vanishes.

_**Konaho hospital..**_

Behind a large glass wall is a room bursting with powerful chakra, he is consider remarkable existing in a sleep state for the last five years. His body creating copious amounts of chakra, Tsunade theorizes it is the lack of Kikai in his body, which continues to create the excess energy. This special unit is exclusive; Tsunade enters data in her notebook then turns facing Naruto, a cute smirk curls her lips, and she realizes quickly what has occurred.

"So you ready to try this again."

Naruto shook his head slowly his eyes glued to the man turning slowly on a bed behind the glass wall. "I am not trying I am doing." Now clean wearing a burnt orange kimono, another drape over his arm. One hand pulls out a dark vile of liquid, which he gulps stepping to the door. The bed within slowly comes to a stop.

Tsunade nods releasing the lock allowing Naruto to step in the cool room; he can hear the humming sound of vacuums pulling the excess chakra out of the room, He smiles shortly, stepping closer to the bed.

"Shino?" he stops at the edge of the bed, staring at the pale complexion, the years has done little to show his age, although the medical equipment allows his body to maintain flexibility. The body does not resemble the youth of their past, now his lips are fuller his chest broad the muscles well develop, his eyes are tape shut.

Smiling again Naruto removes the tape slowly as the Fifth steps to his side. "What do you think it is, how will you fix it."

The blond-ninja does not respond he traces a thumb over Shino's chin then up onto his bottom lip. "Divergent evolution." Naruto says with a soft smile on his lips, slowly easing his thumb between the full lips.

Tsunade blinks, in wonder. "What does that have to do with Shino?"

Naruto lays the dark robe at the foot of the bed while he boldly pulls his robe open revealing his naked frame to his sleeping partner. "I can give you the simple explanation, and how it clicks for me." He allows his robe to fall to the floor, the Fifth makes no motion to move, as Naruto climb in bed with his unresponsive partner, pulling the thin sheet away from his waist. Then Naruto lies across Shino, closing his eyes savoring the contact with his lovers' body.

"Divergent evolution**, **Shino evolves different traits than others in his clan, which are remarkable. The divergence is the mutation from the norm, the normal way he would evolve. Enter doctor Kuni-te; smart bastard was a fucking genius but did not understand sealing techniques. The prick seals the soul improperly causing a further mutation in the DNA." Naruto leans forward placing a kiss on his lovers' mouth he moans softly against the cool lips.

"How can you correct that?"

Pulling back slowly he gazes at his lover feeling light headed, his chakra wrapping around them both, Naruto chuckles. "I have really missed this guy." Sitting up crouched on Shino's waist, he puts his hands together molding his energy. "Shino told me on the last day of my life drink the tea. I thought he is crazy, how does anyone know their last day of life?" He held a small ball of energy, which he stares at hypnotically, the red and blue energies separate in his hand.

Tsunade stares waiting patiently, the energy ball speeds up as its density increases. "He needs the missing code to complete the merger with that spirit, now that I merged with that dam fox, I can give him the missing link. This is the last day of my life." He turns his red eyes on the Fifth grinning. "I am not what I was." He turns back to his lover the ball of energy now as small as a marble. "Neither is Shino, he already merged with the spirit Kuni-te inserted; now that I have as well this is the last day of my life, as a human!"

He pushed the ball of energy over Shino's forehead, holding it there and forcing his chakra in the bug lord. The energy in the room increases drastically, Tsunade lifts her hands shielding her face as both boys are engulf in a brilliant light.

The light flares higher beaming under doors and around dark corners, Naruto growls and yells before the light fades and the room returns to normal. Tsunade lowers her hands to see both gone, she turns around on the spot searching.

Standing on top of the Hokage mountain Naruto looks over the vastly change village turning his foxy grin on the bug lord. "Shino what do you think? War is headed our way."

Shino released a massive dragonfly, standing in the midnight black kimono his auburn hair hangs down to his shoulders, and then walk slowly over joining his savior. He placed an arm around Naruto's pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I think you deserve a person better than me." His lips trace the honey blond eyebrow down to Naruto's high cheekbone inching under the thick bangs towards his lovers' ear.

Naruto smiles leaning into the delightfully slow kiss shoving a hand in Shino's kimono. "It must be all that sleep, because it will never get better than you." The golden ninja pulled back and turned into his lovers' mouth. Their lips tremble in anticipation just touching. Then both press lips longingly together their breath hissing through flaring nostrils. The bug lord wraps powerful arms firmly around his comparably size lover, moaning while Narutos' moist tongue flicks between his teeth meeting his.

Shino lifts his mouth staring in the enamored eyes, of his blond along with the numerous changes the bright eyes remain still deeply in love with him. He smiled, placing his left hand on Naruto's cheek, running his thumb over the now prominent masculine jaw a slow smile curling his lips. Shino then slides his index finger over the full mouth; his hips press his excitement against the deep orange kimono. "I have not been completely honest I have every intention to reclaim the Fire Country." Naruto hisses his own need becoming painful, he allows the long finger to push between his teeth he sucked the finger running his own fingers over a firm nipple, and then pinch it. Shino groans adding another digit to the firmly sucking mouth and kissing Naruto's lips around the fingers pulling at the cloth separating their bodies from contact.

Naruto growls his legs bending and pulling Shino down on the hard ground the fingers probing deeper in his throat when they land hard. Shino ripping away the remaining fabric his Kimono drapes open like a tent over both ninja, revealing his nakedness to his lover. One large hand hooks under a muscle knee, spreading Naruto's legs quickly, his hard length jabbing Naruto's sacs, Shino pulls his wet fingers out of Naruto's sucking mouth and shudders' at the wave that stretches his length, staring at the pink tongue caressing his digits.

With out the fingers in his throat Naruto warns. "If you think I will let that happen you a dead wrong."

"Hnn?" Shino smirks slipping the two wetted fingers inside the tight entrance. Both males croon at the invasion Naruto's face screws up at the pain, anticipating the pleasure, which follows quickly the bug lords mouth takes his need deep in his throat. "Mnn," the redden flesh erupts from the pale lips, Shino smirks. "You taste wonderful Naruto." He absorbs the hot rod again, twisting his fingers and then curling them lightly.

"Ahh! Shi! Fuck me!" Naruto huffs excitedly spreading his free leg up under the dark kimono locking it behind the brunettes waist.

The sucking mouth claps tighter, his long fingers dipping deeper, twirling and pushing Naruto to the very edge, before he lifts his mouth, smacking his lips on the delicious juices from Naruto cock. "Yes, I will fuck you it will be the first time I ever consider it that." The hand probe slips out Shino adds a generous amount of saliva to his palm stroking his shaft, and smearing his dripping pre-cum over the head.

Naruto lifts his hips anxiously, when his lover teases the prepared opening. "Shit Shino fuck me! Damit!" Naruto's leg still trapped in the crook of his lover's arm, his cock spasms every time the man prodded the thick bulbous cock head to his rim. Now his cock twitched he felt the hot pressure mounting and the guy did not enter him fully. The future Hokage patience snaps grabbing Shino's shoulder and waist pulling the hard length in him while he lift his hips. "Uhh,…Uhmm yes! More Shino more!" The horny blond gasp.

The pleas are not necessary at this point, his lover tightens his grip on the long leg, curving his hips and swiftly driving his thick length until their testicles squeeze against his lover's golden globes. He pulls out quickly, and slams back down, with a growl. "So tight, hmm!" Shino moans thrusting repeatedly into Naruto their bodies slapping wetly. Naruto cock bobbles pointing up at his hard abs, a shiny puddle of cum fills his navel mixing with the sweat breaking out all over his skin.

Shino wraps his hand around the dripping organ pausing in his thrust to add the some of the slippery substance with a shudder to his own length, and then quickly reinserts his pole to the base; stroking Naruto's pulsing heat in time with his plunges. Leaning down their eyes lock together, his body quaking, he releases the trap knee pounding with body shaking intensity into the wailing man. There lips meet skipping off each other, from Shino harsh thrust. The world hovers his body feels lighter and heavy at the same time. The all-consuming heat rushes up his length, the tight walls sucking on his member spasmodically as Naruto's hot fluid shoots between his clutching pumping grip.

"Haa!" Shino exhales his essence filling the dark tunnel. His hips continue jerking forward several moments after his explosion. Tan hands rub his back beneath the dark cloth holding him in place. Their mouths glue together in a lengthy kiss, Shino pushes his hair back to one side, keeping his mouth attached to the one he loves.

They finally pull apart their noses touch, both smiling, Naruto's grins wider. "If you want to reclaim the Fire Country you will need to go through me first." He shudders, as his lover licks sweat from his brow.

Shino grins and presses kisses on the corners of Naruto full mouth. "Yes I intend to."

"Aburame, what are you thinking, we will be strong allies." Naruto cups both sides of the ninja's face staring in the violet and red eyes.

Shino shudders moving his hips slowly, staring in his lovers beautiful blue eyes. "They will all learn what true fear means, I will claim all lands in the name of…" his mouth melts against his lover, their rocking as one.

"Shi what?" Naruto breathes "Dam I love you, what can I do about that? We must be allies or I will kick your ass and fuck you on the battle field in front of everyone." He chuckles at the thought.

His lover joins in the mild laughter. "Uzumaki you are the biggest pervert I know, but I like the imagery, and I love you." He lifts his face leaning on one elbow carefully studying the tan ninja. "They will never know we are allies until maggots' crawl out there festering wounds." He grins.

"Shino you are a creepy person, when do we inform Sand of this plan? I know Neji will be happy to help." He placed a softer kiss on his lovers' mouth sliding the tip of his tongue over the pale lips. "What do you think will happen to us Shi now that we both merged with the sprits?"

The bug lord returned the kiss. "Just let me take care of Sand, my dragon fly is headed that way." His fingers trace the whiskered cheek then the swell of Naruto's mouth. "As for us this is only the beginning of our epic journey, we have an eternity to see it through."

~ END ~

________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Woot!!! Thanks for reading guys, sorry for the delay. I had lots of fun with this story, I hope that we meet again in another fiction, or two..please if you have not commented until this point please drop me a line. This was my first Fanfiction. I originally started in Feb 2008 once done, it needed lots of editing and rewriting to perfect the sentence structure / grammar. I still see I need to improve in several areas. Most of the new stuff I published will be well pre-edited, so I never go through the 'drama' of this multi-chapter. I will never make a fiction this long again. =__= so rest assured if you follow anything else it wont stretch into infinity again. Big Hugs & Lots of Kisses..Thanks for reading my fiction. =3 3 xD


End file.
